Une Histoire de Serpents, Tome 1
by NVJM
Summary: Le destin n'est rien de plus qu'un scénario prévisible. Mais qui donc l'a écrit ? Une divinité ? C'est là une bien difficile question... Au travers des souvenirs d'un temps révolu, découvrez une époque qui changera à jamais la face de tout un monde... Tous personnages présents, trames innombrables, énigmes en tous genres, violence, érotisme.
1. Une première rentrée

**NVJM Eönardë**

Une Histoire de Serpents (UHDS), présentation :

_- Cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec mes autre textes, à l'exception des dénommés « Magie » pour la science magique et de « L'Histoire de la Magie » pour l'Historique magique que j'invente._

_- Crédits :__ Les noms et les divers éléments de Harry Potter aussi cités dans les ouvrages brochés appartiennent intégralement à Madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Certains passages bonus et informations sont copiés/collés depuis le site Wikipédia. __Tout le reste__ est mon entière propriété. Merci de bien vouloir respecter cela. Pour toute réclamation ou emprunt, adressez-moi un Message Privé rédigé en Français. Merci. _

_- Avertissements :__ Cette fiction est réservée à un public ouvert d'esprit qui ne se montrera __pas__ lâche face à ce qui sort de ses habitudes. __Les personnages originels de JKR connaissent quelques changements de comportement mais restent relativement semblables à ceux que l'on connaît._

_- Type de la fiction : Anachronie se transformant en utopie._

NOTE : Un **anachronisme** (du grec, _ana_ : en arrière, _khronos_ : le temps) dans une œuvre artistique ou littéraire est une erreur qui consiste à placer un concept ou un outil inexistant à l'époque illustrée par l'œuvre.

NOTE : L'**utopie** (mot forgé par l'écrivain anglais Thomas More, du grec οὐ-τοπος « en aucun lieu ») est une représentation d'une réalité idéale et sans défaut. C'est un genre d'apologie qui se traduit, dans les écrits, par un régime politique idéal (qui gouvernerait parfaitement les hommes), une société parfaite (sans injustice par exemple, comme la « _Callipolis_ » de Platon ou l' « _Eldorado_ » de _Candide_) ou encore une communauté d'individus vivant heureux et en harmonie (l'abbaye de Thélème dans « _Gargantua »_ de Rabelais en 1534).

_- Allusions et passages de type :__ Érotiques, violents, sanglants, moralement différents (notez l'inemploi de « choquant »), religieusement différents (idem que pour précédemment), et d'autres adjectifs qui donneront lieu à une potentielle mise à jour de ces avertissements. _

_- Modifications des personnages par rapport aux livres :_

_Harry : il devient plus timide que dans les livres et s'adapte à quelques autres changements._

_Hermione : elle se sert des connaissances qu'elle accumule et réfléchit avant d'agir._

_Ron : il s'oppose à Harry et Hermione pour une raison détaillée dans ce premier chapitre, et se dirigera rapidement dans un camp qui les opposera radicalement…_

_Quelques autres personnages connus apparaissent, mais je vous laisse en découvrir plus en lisant !_

_- Modifications générales par rapport aux livres :__ Les sorciers au sang-pur se déclarant comme tels pratiquent une religion polythéiste usant de torture, jouissance sexuelle, meurtres, massacres et génocides comme de rites courants. Leurs traditions et mœurs forment une culture qui a évoluée indépendamment de la nôtre depuis plus de cinq millénaires. Le racisme ne se limite plus à l'ascendance mais à tout ce qui existe et qui « n'est pas eux »._

NOTE : Cette fiction se sert de « mon » Histoire de la Magie, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble historique que j'ai développé pour meubler le rachitique univers de JKR.

_- Particularités de cette histoire :_ Elle est découpée en huit tomes (sept pour le récit et un pour les annexes) et couvre une période générale allant de l'an 470 environ à quelques (dizaines d') années après la fin du récit de JKR. Elle fait apparaître de très nombreux personnages OC, dont seuls quelques-uns joueront un rôle d'importance. Elle contient des codes (carré de César, anagrammes, etc) et des énigmes très nombreuses.

…

_**Une Histoire de Serpents **_

_**Tome I : Le Mystère Léonard**_

_**Introduction**_

Cette histoire pourrait commencer le plus simplement du monde, un soir d'Halloween, dans une petite maison anglaise… ce n'est néanmoins pas le cas. Ce qui nous intéresse n'est pas en rapport avec l'être au visage reptilien qui était en train de faire exploser la porte d'entrée, ni avec l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui mourut juste après, ni encore avec la femme rousse et son enfant…

Non, ce qui nous importe n'est pas le miracle venant d'avoir lieu, mais l'inconnu qui, du haut d'une colline voisine, regardait la scène en souriant, un air sadique sur le visage, pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait.

- Voldemort est mis en pause, murmura t'il en admirant la maison se transformer en feu d'artifice. Il est donc temps pour moi d'apparaître au grand jour… Que l'Histoire des Léonard continue !

Cet inconnu aux étranges propos disparu alors en un flash de lumière…

…

_**I) Rentrée Poudlardienne**_

« La fidélité est l'un des pires défauts des Hommes » (Albus Dumbledore)

_Premier septembre mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-onze._

Notre histoire commence dans un wagon occupé par un jeune garçon de onze ans solitaire… Léonard, tel était son nom, était un élève d'apparence simple et gentille. Il arborait fièrement des cheveux profondément châtains mesurant une dizaine de centimètres et qui lui cachant les oreilles. Ses yeux marron paraissaient brûler d'un étrange feu interne, et il était un peu plus petit que la normale pour un enfant de son âge. Il portait un anneau en or à son oreille droite et une bague, toujours en or, à son majeur de la main droite. Il avait onze ans et se trouvait dans le train dit du « Poudlard Express ».

Pourquoi ? Pour aller faire ses études de magie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier quelques semaines auparavant seulement, lorsqu'il avait été contacté par un étonnant groupe de sorciers et de sorcières. S'il savait que sa famille se transmettait des pouvoirs un peu étonnants, il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui ou ses parents étaient capables de telles choses... tout simplement car il n'avait jamais connus ses parents. Sa mère était morte d'un épuisement magique en le mettant au monde, et son père avait disparu Merlin sait où avant même qu'elle ne soit enceinte, abandonnant ainsi la pauvre femme à son sort. Il ne savait rien de son enfant, et réciproquement.

Celui-ci attendait patiemment le départ en lisant un livre de magie et en jouant avec sa baguette, constituée de bois de Mallorn et d'un de ses propres cheveux, longue de trente centimètres. Elle était marron à la base, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, et se terminait par un bout gris de plus en plus clair en allant à l'extrémité.

…

Perdu sur le quai, le jeune Harry Potter avait bénéficié d'une aide fortuite de la part d'une gentille dame rousse et avait put atteindre la voie Neuf ¾ sans dommages, comme il l'eut craint en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement le mur du pilier qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. Il se posait juste une bien étrange question… pourquoi cette voie au nom étrange se trouvait-elle plus près de neuf que du dix ? Cela aurait dut être l'inverse !

Faisant fi de ses légitimes questions, il monta dans une voiture et chercha rapidement une place dans un compartiment si possible vide. Son enfance l'avait rendu timide, et du fait de sa nature solitaire, il s'imaginait mal se retrouver avec beaucoup de monde dans un espace clos. Il chercha, parcourut plusieurs wagons, mais tous étaient parfaitement pleins. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il explora l'ultime compartiment qu'il trouva satisfaction. Il n'y avait en effet qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur. Après avoir frappé, il entra et demanda timidement au jeune garçon de son âge qui se trouvait là :

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ?

Harry vit le jeune homme faire un oui de la tête sans rien dire, sans même un regard vers lui. Satisfait, il referma la porte et mit sa valise et la cage de sa chouette dans le porte-bagages, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne fusse pas trop incommodée par le voyage. Des hululements heureux le rassurèrent à ce sujet.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il au jeune garçon en train de lire, afin de tout de même tenter de se faire un ami.

Léonard leva lentement les yeux vers lui, et le scruta de la tête aux pieds sans rien dire. Fixant l'étonnant regard marron, Harry fut impressionné par sa profondeur, et eu la fort désagréable impression d'être tout nu face une foule de personnes observant le moindre détail de son corps. Il rompit bien vite le contact en rougissant honteusement, et fit fi de son malaise, son camarade disant finalement :

- Je me nomme Léonard.

- Et moi, c'est Harry, dit celui-ci en tendant la main. Harry Potter.

Léonard regarda de nouveau son camarade et tendit lui aussi la main, serrant fortement celle tendue. Puis, sans rien dire, il retourna entièrement à sa lecture. Harry ne comprit pas qu'il entendait par là que la discussion était close, et demanda :

- Comment as-tu apprit que tu étais un sorcier ? Moi, j'ai reçu la visite d'un professeur. Et toi ?

Léonard ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer, sentant poindre un mal de tête, d'ores et déjà agacé par cet empêcheur d'étudier en rond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, ou ses tremblements réapparaîtraient…

Harry n'eut rien le temps de dire de plus que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une seconde fois, pour laisser apparaître un garçon roux avec des centaines de points de rousseur. Il demanda directement :

- Est-ce que je peux venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et sourit au nouveau venu, reconnaissant là l'un des enfants de cette dame rousse qui l'avait aidé précédemment. Celui-ci plaça lui aussi ses affaires dans le filet à bagages, et se présenta.

- Je suis Ronald Weasley. Ron pour les amis. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il se tourna vers Léonard et sembla attendre qu'il se présente, mais celui-ci resta profondément plongé dans son livre et ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence du roux. Ron se tourna donc surprit vers Harry, et haussa les épaules.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit le troisième garçon. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

Ron ouvrit soudain tous grands ses yeux, et s'exclama en beuglant véritablement :

- Harry POTTER ? LE Harry Potter ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda notre ami, rougissant soudainement.

- Wow, je suis super content de te rencontrer, Harry ! Continua Ron en parlant aussi fort qu'il en semblait capable, un air béa sur le visage. On peut devenir amis, dis ? Dis ?

- Et bien… si tu veux, pourquoi pas.

- Cool, Merci ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir Harry Potter en cours avec moi ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit ! C'est incroyable !

Alors que Ronald continuait son show « surpris et honoré » de rencontrer le grand, l'immense Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-as-survécu-mais-que-personne-ne-sava it-où-il-était-depuis-son-exploit Léonard tentait de se concentrer pour éviter de chasser le fauteur de troubles de son compartiment. Cette espèce d'énergumène complexé et complexant l'agaçait déjà.

Alors qu'il tentait d'étudier et que les deux nouveaux amis discutaient avec entrain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et un garçon d'apparence timide se montrèrent par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Excusez-moi, dit la jeune fille, auriez-vous vu le crapaud de Neville ? Il lui a échappé.

Harry et Ron firent un non désolé de la tête, et la dénommé Hermione rentra dans le compartiment pour redemander au dernier jeune homme, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu as vu le crapaud de Neville ?

Tout en disant cela, elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Léonard. Pour seule réponse, celui-ci soupira, abaissa son livre sur ses genoux et leva la main gauche en l'air, baguette prête.

- _Accio, _crapaud de Neville ! S'exclama-t-il.

- CROAA !

Avec un coassement terrifié, le batracien vola à travers les couloirs du train, effrayant ainsi les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le passage, surprise de cette apparition verrue. Puis il entra dans le compartiment des trois garçons pour atterrir dans les mains de Léonard.

Sans un mot, un air satisfait sur le visage, il tendit le crapaud à la jeune fille, qui lui fit un splendide sourire en remerciement. Elle se dépêcha de redonner son crapaud à Neville, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui était déjà retourné à sa lecture.

- Est-ce que l'on pourrait rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Un méchant garçon blond nous a chassés de notre compartiment.

Harry accepta en souriant, et ce furent bientôt deux nouvelles personnes qui prirent place en compagnie des trois premiers garçons.

- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-elle. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, et lui c'est Neville Londubat. C'est notre première année à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron se présentèrent, puis tout le monde se tourna vers Léonard, attendant qu'il fasse de même. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa lecture…

- Et toi, comment est ce que tu t'appelles ? Fini par demander Hermione, intriguée par cet intrigant jeune homme.

Léonard baissa son livre et la regarda un moment avant de dire son nom, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Harry. Puis il retourna à son livre sans autre préambule, sans même prêter attention à Neville. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et entendait bien faire la conversation alors que Harry et Ron bavardaient avec Trevor et son propriétaire. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon dans le but de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Que lis-tu ? demanda t'elle avec curiosité.

Léonard montra la couverture de son livre, toujours sans rien dire, sans même regarder sa voisine des yeux.

_- Mille et un sorts, _de _Magelus Soinner_. Et tu l'as obtenu où, sans vouloir être indiscrète ?

Léonard fit quelques signes de sa main droite, et Hermione crut comprendre…

- Chemin de traverse ? Dans quel magasin ? Fleury & Bott ?

Elle regretta sa question en observant la marque de la célèbre librairie sur la tranche de l'ouvrage, _F&B_.

- Cela a l'air intéressant, dit-elle. Tu me le prêteras quand tu auras fini ?

De nouveau, elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacée par ce véritable ours insociable.

Cette fois-ci, Léonard baissa son livre et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

- Ne sais-tu donc pas ce qu'est le Silence ? Demanda-t-il froidement, en insistant nettement sur le dernier mot.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, il faut le dire ! Répondit Hermione, vexée, en croisant les bras. Mais j'ai bien le droit d'être curieuse, non ? Ce n'est pas un défaut, que je sache !

Elle continua donc à poser des questions à Léonard pendant un moment, exaspérant le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'efforçait de prier tous les Dieux et Déesses qu'il connaissait de lui octroyer une infinie patience… enfin, pas tout à fait tous.

- Et tu savais depuis longtemps que tu étais sorcier, ou bien tu l'as appris récemment ? Demanda t'elle. Moi, j'ai reçue ma lettre au début des vacances, ça m'a vraiment fait un choc !

Léonard ne dit rien pendant un moment. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut pour dire :

- Apprit il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste pour savoir. Peut être que l'on pourrait être amis, non ? Ce serait bien de continuer à se parler ?

- Si tu veux.

Hermione lui sourit en réponse. Elle ignorait bien pourquoi elle avait proposé cela, malgré la froideur du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'attirait étrangement…

Après un moment à parler, elle tourna son attention vers les autres garçons présents dans le compartiment. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de leurs familles respectives, de ce qu'ils espéraient apprendre à Poudlard. Ils rirent et jouèrent aux cartes explosives et à quelques jeux Moldus proposés par Harry et Hermione. Etrangement, Ronald sembla réticent à ce fait.

Seul Léonard restait en dehors de tout cela, semblant imperturbable dans son irréductible lecture. Tout à leur conversation, les autres occupants du compartiment ne le virent pas se mettre à trembler imperceptiblement, ni ne remarquèrent les grimaces de douleur qu'il produisait parfois…

_**UHDS**_

La nuit était en train de tomber lorsque le Poudlard Express approcha enfin de son point d'arrivée. Tous ses occupants se changèrent alors afin d'être prêts pour la rentrée dans leur école. Si Harry, Ron et Neville quittèrent le compartiment sans poser de question lorsqu'Hermione le demanda, il n'en fut pas de même pour Léonard. Il fallut que la jeune fille lui arrache son livre et le jette à un de ses amis dans le couloir pour qu'enfin, l'ourson mal léché daigne sortir.

Le petit dérangement fut néanmoins bien vite oublié au profit de l'excitation ambiante. Tous se réunirent de nouveau dans le compartiment en attendant l'entrée dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Le train siffla rapidement pour prévenir son arrivée, et, tout soudain, la multitude de lumières de la gare s'alluma dans un impressionnant flamboiement, émerveillant les premières années qui se penchaient aux fenêtres pour tenter d'apercevoir la prestigieuse école de Magie située non loin.

Dans une cohue générale et un rafut incroyable, la totalité des élèves se dépêcha de sortir, tout un chacun espérant se dépêcher de rentrer au chaud. Il n'y avait pas encore de neige, en cette période, mais les hivers Ecossais commençaient tôt et étaient fort rigoureux.

- Les premières années, suivez moi ! disait fortement un gigantesque homme barbu.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! S'exclama Harry, en s'approchant de l'homme.

- Oh, Harry ! Répondit celui-ci. Comment vas-tu, depuis l'autre fois ? Bien ? Tant mieux ! Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler. Une prochaine fois ? NON ! Les premières années ne doivent pas prendre les calèches ! Par ici ! Harry, tu me ferais plaisir si toi et tes amis vous pouviez m'aider à réunir vos camarades ici ? Merci.

- Bien sûr Hagrid, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, précisa immédiatement Léonard.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Harry, Hermione et Neville tentèrent tant bien que mal d'aider l'adulte à gérer la foule d'élèves.

- Tu n'aides pas, Ron ? Demanda Harry en regardant vers son ami.

- Désolé, Harry, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop froid. Si je bouge, j'ai l'impression que je vais me briser comme une Pitizoule.

Ne prenant pas la peine de chercher à savoir ce que pouvait être cette chose, Harry s'efforça de réunir ses camarades.

Le froid aidant, cela fut fait en seulement quelques minutes, et ce furent bientôt une centaine d'enfants tremblants qui entourèrent le dénommé Hagrid.

- Bien, en avant ! S'exclama fortement celui-ci. Nous allons être en retard, sinon ! Tous en rang deux par deux ! Et veillez à ne pas vous écarter du chemin ! Par ce froid, vous seriez bien vite lyophilisés !

Goûtant sans grand rire la petite plaisanterie, les élèves se pressèrent de suivre les pas de géant du… géant, pour ne pas dire d'autre mot.

Au milieu de la foule, Hermione se demandait bien comment, juste à côté d'elle, son ami Léonard pouvait bien faire pour continuer à lire. L'obscurité était presque totale, seule la lune leur permettait de voir leurs camarades, devant eux.

_Il faudra qu'il m'explique son secret, _se dit-elle, intéressée_._

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses interrogations, car la troupe de premières années arriva très bientôt en vue d'un lac, et d'une véritable flottille de bateaux.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! S'exclama Hagrid d'une voix qui réchauffa l'atmosphère. Sinon, vous vous retrouverez remis à terre par les bancs !

Au milieu du fourmillement général, Harry se retrouva rapidement assis en compagnie de Léonard, Ron et Hermione, Neville s'étant rabattu sur une autre embarcation.

- Mais comment il fait pour tout le temps lire, celui là ? S'exclama Ron, avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix, en voyant que Léonard bouquinait toujours.

Il se tût néanmoins, lorsque Hagrid s'écria :

- Bien, En Avant ! Prochain arrêt, Poudlard !

A ces mots, l'homme prit une embarcation pour lui seul. Lorsqu'il monta, de nombreux élèves eurent des exclamations amusées ou effrayée, le bord de la barque atteignant pratiquement le raz de l'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, les frêles esquifs se mirent en mouvement sans le plus infime murmure, d'abord doucement, puis avec une grande fluidité, repoussant l'onde gracieusement.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants et un passage sous une puissante arrête rocheuse pour que les collines environnantes ne dévoilent un spectacle féerique.

A l'autre bout du lac, à environ un kilomètre de distance, entouré par les puissantes collines des environs, une plaine vraisemblablement artificielle s'ouvrait en une étroite vallée. Et, plus loin encore, un merveilleux château illuminé de toutes parts laissait les badauds admirer ses merveilleuses parures de jeux de lumières.

Le froid et l'humidité oubliés, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la petite flottille pour traverser la totalité de l'étendue d'eau, et pour s'engager sur un petit bras de rivière, qui se révéla bien vite être la continuité du lac et le contact avec une seconde étendue d'eau, encore plus imposante et majestueuse.

Là, la plaine herbeuse s'avançait profondément dans la vallée parfaitement nivelée, laissant le lac former un simple croissant à gauche. Celui-ci devait très certainement occuper la totalité de la vallée, jadis, la terre ferme ayant fortement l'air d'être artificielle.

Au milieu de tout cela, entre la forêt proche, le lac et les collines, se tenait l'immense édifice qui prenait nom « Poudlard ». Aidés par ses lumières enchantées, les jeunes enfants n'eurent aucun mal à le détailler.

Lorsque l'on arrivait, l'on se trouvait exactement en face de l'édifice. Parvenu devant celui-ci au travers d'une route artistiquement pavée de marbre blanc, il fallait monter une volée d'une vingtaine de marches pour atteindre un superbe portail qui faisait penser aux entrées des cathédrales. Une multitude de gravures ornaient la pierre taillée, et entouraient une porte de chêne massif superbement ouvragée, et très certainement enchantée.

Le château en lui-même était constitué d'un donjon principal architecturé de façon à ressembler à un arbre dans l'obscurité.

Effectivement, la partie centrale, haute de huit étages, faisait office de tronc et se terminait par une multitude de tourelles, de terrasses et de balcons de merveilles. Les bâtiments entourant montaient pratiquement aussi haut que leur aîné, la base dépourvue de toutes lumières, et se paraient progressivement de tours de plus en plus massives et impressionnantes au fur et à mesure que l'on levait le regard. N'importe quel architecte Moldu aurait assuré qu'une telle construction serait impossible avec de la pierre de taille. Et pourtant…

Entre tout cela, maintes passerelles, couvertes ou non, raccordaient l'ensemble, et s'ornaient de sculptures et de statues d'une richesse incomparable.

Du haut de l'édifice, coiffant le donjon et dominant l'ensemble, une coupole merveilleuse illuminait la nuit et paraissait tel un soleil entouré par ses enfants plus petits.

Dans les barques, les enfants étaient impressionnés par une telle beauté. Combien d'autres bâtiments pouvaient oser prétendre à être si « vivants » ?

Entre la base du château et sa plus haute tour, il devait très certainement y avoir une hauteur de près de cent vingt mètres. L'architecte de ce lieu était véritablement un phénomène que rien n'avait arrêté.

- Poudlard, nous arrivons ! S'exclama soudain la voix tonitruante de Hagrid.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les barques accostèrent un long quai de granit noir, que personne n'avait remarqué, du fait de l'obscurité environnante.

Sitôt que le guide eut mit pied à terre, soulageant son embarcation de son impressionnant poids, une multitude de lanternes magiques luisant d'une couleur jaunâtre apparurent tout autour des élèves, leur permettant de descendre de leurs frêles esquifs en toute sûreté.

Discutant fiévreusement, la bonne centaine d'enfants surexcités parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'école sans se faire distancer par les pas de géant de leur guide. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour cela, et pour voir s'ouvrir l'huis gigantesque qui gardait l'entrée de l'imposant édifice. Une fort étrange dame au chapeau pointu apparut alors…

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves, s'exclama alors fortement Hagrid, avant de se retirer et d'entrer dans le château.

- Bien ! Dit la femme aux vêtements verts ornés d'un tartan de mêmes tons. Vous êtes ici à Poudlard, Ecole de Magie Privée. Notre cursus Scolaire diffère légèrement de celui des établissements publics que vous avez peut-être connus durant votre enfance, il offre effectivement de nombreux cours supplémentaires. Sachez que, du fait du caractère privé de cet établissement et de son système de pensionnat, des règles strictes sont mises en places. Je vous déconseille donc très fortement de passer outre, sans quoi vous serez sévèrement punis lors de retenues.

Un sourire plein de bonté naquit alors sur ses lèvres précédemment pincées.

- Maintenant, veuillez me suivre ! Nous allons débuter la cérémonie d'accueil.

Ainsi, guidés par le professeur, les élèves de première année s'enfoncèrent dans le château. Bien vite, ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où il leur fut signifié d'attendre quelques minutes que l'on vienne les chercher. De derrière une petite porte en bois placée non loin, un concert de rires et d'exclamations retentissait en un vacarme assourdissant, malgré l'épaisseur impressionnante des murs. Tous attendaient, un peu effrayés, que leur destin vienne les chercher.

- Brr, il fait vraiment froid ici ! Soupira une voix.

- J'ai peur !

- Il parait qu'il faut combattre un troll ! C'est mon grand frère qui m'a dit…

- Et quand il n'y en a pas, c'est un dragon…

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de raconter des âneries ? S'exclama une voix agacée.

Tous les regards, étonnés, se tournèrent alors en direction d'un jeune garçon noir solitaire.

- Vous pensez vraiment que nous pourrions vaincre un dragon, ou même simplement leur infliger une simple égratignure ? Nous ne faisons que commencer notre apprentissage, enfin ! Réfléchissez ! Il nous faudra plutôt être répartis entre les maisons par les résultats d'un questionnaire, ou par le choix d'un quelconque artefact.

Personne ne répondit au jeune garçon, même si Harry, Hermione et Léonard étaient bien d'accord avec lui. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plus excitant de continuer à croire qu'il fallait affronter une meute de monstres enragés.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils patientaient dans la quasi-totale obscurité, lorsque le professeur McGonagall revint finalement vers eux.

- Mettez-vous en rang deux par deux, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, et suivez-moi en silence !

Cela fut bien vite exécuté, et c'est une rangée parfaitement ordonnée qui s'avança à travers la simple porte de chêne massif, plongeant tête la première dans un océan sonore et lumineux véritablement assourdissant. La célébrissime Grande Salle du château de Poudlard.

Là, disposées dans la majeure partie de la longueur de la pièce, se trouvaient quatre immenses tables, chacune recouverte d'une épaisse nappe brodée de deux colorations respectives. Au fond de la salle, placé perpendiculairement aux élèves, le buffet des professeurs arborait fièrement un excellent et habile mélange des huit couleurs représentatives des lieux.

De l'extérieur, la Grande salle ne mesurait que vingt mètres sur trente, simple structure romane couverte de décorations gothiques. Mais ce qui participait largement à faire sa renommée était l'incommensurable quantité de sortilèges qui la garnissait.

Entre autres, des charmes d'agrandissement faisaient passer sa tailler interne de quinze mètre de largeur sur vingt-cinq de longueur à plus de octante sur plus de cent trente. Un magnifique charme d'illusion dissimulait l'incroyable architecture d'énormes poutres de bois avec l'illusion parfaite d'un ciel enchanté reproduisant le temps extérieur sans ses inconvénients.

Le mur faisant face à l'immense porte d'entrée était constitué de vitraux merveilleux représentants les quatre fondateurs, Godric Gryffondor d'Orficor, Helga Olfveane Poufsouffle, Rowena Eterlia Serdaigle, et Salazar Claudius Serpentard. Chacun d'eux occupait un quart de la largeur de la façade vitrifiée. Au dessus d'eux, placées respectivement dans deux cercles parallèles, deux mains fatiguées reposaient au dessus de leurs têtes, tandis qu'une ultime paire de mains sertie d'un unique anneau d'or au majeur de la droite dominait le tout en l'entourant depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond, dans un geste visiblement protecteur. Encore au dessus du tout, un ultime vitrail horizontal révélait une phrase étonnante par la grâce de la Lune, le texte écrit en un étrange alphabet latinisé :

_**Ici é Stótlas, cité té itolatsé.**_ _**El t'óclisa sta la tsétsoase te tà ti fus siì, El été catis ut tatus à sté,**_ _**Tsé oté lé stocse ès stós t'èl se setotès àfì !**_

Les façades de côté de la salle étaient couvertes de tapisseries d'or et de soie serties de pierres précieuses et mises en mouvement par d'incroyables sortilèges. Les scènes représentaient les grands évènements de l'Histoire de Poudlard depuis Le Temps Autorisé.

Assis à chaque table, surveillés par maintes statues d'antiques personnages de jadis, quelques centaines d'élèves portaient de larges capes noires sans aucune grâce, des symboles représentant leur maison et leurs couleurs cousus au niveau de leur poitrine, sur la gauche. La seule chose qui les rapprochaient vraiment était le port disgracieux d'un atroce et ridicule chapeau pointu noir. A cette vue, la plupart des élèves Nés de Moldus se retinrent difficilement de s'esclaffer de rire. Que cela pouvait être hideux et ridicule !

En bon pasteur, le professeur McGonagall mena ses moutons jusqu'au milieu de l'immense pièce, au milieu d'un surélèvement de quelques marches de marbre blanc où se trouvait la table professorale. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un tabouret et un étrange chapeau tout rapiécé.

_Voudraient-ils que l'on fasse apparaître un lapin ?_ Pensa Harry, intrigué.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, aucun magicien ne vint. Ce qui ressemblait fort à une déchirure se révéla rapidement dans un des plis de l'artefact, et celui-ci se redressa soudain, révélant une large bouche et des yeux d'un vert inquisiteur… une voix grave et rocailleuse s'éleva alors, fausse, entamant une bien étrange chanson…

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Approchez et venez,_

_N'hésitez pas, prenez la route,_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête et allez !_

_Le Choixpeau je me nomme,_

_A Poudlard, nul ne me conteste,_

_J'ai ici pouvoir sur tout Homme,_

_Venez donc pour passer mon test !_

_N'ayez pas peur pour vos cheveux,_

_Ils repousseront bien vite après la coupe, _

_Et si vous êtes généreux,_

_Je vous laisserais une houpe !_

_A Gryffondor vous vous rendrez,_

_Si vous êtes fort et courageux,_

_Attention néanmoins à la témérité,_

_La vie n'est pas un jeu !_

_Chez Poufsouffle vous irez pour sept ans,_

_Si vous êtes aimable et loyal,_

_Prenez garde toutefois, niais enfants,_

_Car certains ici dehors pensent à mal !_

_Avec Serdaigle aucun savoir ne sera tu,_

_Si érudit et patient vous êtes,_

_Attention malgré tout, de préconçus_

_Il ne faut pas trop remplir votre tête !_

_Pour à Serpentard aller, approchez,_

_Ambitieux et rusés sont les serpents,_

_Beaux parleurs et sacrés piégeurs vous deviendrez,_

_Mais prenez garde à certaines gens !_

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, cité des Susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent miens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

_Voilà, telles étaient mes paroles, _

_Et n'oubliez pas mes enfants,_

_Venez, que de votre vie je sois la rigole,_

_Venez m'entendre chanter pour sept ans !_

Un véritablement tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors dans la grande salle. Le Choixpeau s'inclina comme il le pût afin de saluer son auditoire, puis redevint immobile après avoir crié :

**- Allez, qui dois-je scalper en premier ?**

La déchirure qui lui faisait office de bouche formait un bien étrange rictus… Il avait l'air fort gourmand.

_Aurait-il abusé sur la boisson ? _Se questionna le professeur Snape, maître Potionniste de son état.

Interrompant les rumeurs et les discussions naissantes, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha alors du Choixpeau, prit place à ses côtés et déroula un long parchemin, qui tomba au sol et se déploya sur plusieurs mètres.

- Que la Répartition de l'année mil neuf cent nonante un commence ! S'exclama t'elle. Abbot, Hannah !

Une jeune fille blonde avec des nattes s'approcha alors à pas timides.

- Veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, je vous prie, dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mes cheveux, moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se tenant la tête.

Des exclamations amusées retentirent alors un peu partout dans la salle.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, rassura McGonagall en souriant, le Choixpeau n'a jamais mangé personne. Allons, dépêchez-vous, je vous prie.

La jeune fille prit alors place sur le tabouret, et fit comme il lui avait été expliqué.

**- POUFSOUFFLE ! **Hurla le Choixpeau, après quelques secondes**.**

- Bones, Susan !

_Loyauté, courage, honneur et réflexion ! Le choix est évident !_

_**- **_**POUFSOUFFLE !**

- Boot, Terry !

**- SERDAIGLE** !

Plusieurs élèves suivirent alors, petit à petit. La foule de premières années avait déjà réduit de moitié, lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hermione…

- Granger, Hermione !

Timidement, la jeune fille prit place sur le tabouret, sous les regards de toute la salle…

_Alors alors, jeune fille. Dans quelle maison aimerais tu aller ? Non, ne dit rien. Ta soif de connaissances pourrait te faire aller à Serdaigle. Mais ton courage à Gryffondor. Mais je pense que le mieux pour toi qui est très intelligente et maligne, ce serait d'aller à…_

Alors que certains commençaient à se demander si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas endormi, ils entendirent celui-ci s'exclamer :

_- _**SERPENTARD**!

Un peu déçue, Hermione retira alors l'artefact et le reposa sur le tabouret. Elle aurait tant voulu être à Gryffondor ! Et ce sentiment se renforça en voyant les regards haineux de Ronald et des occupants de la Maison des serpents. Elle prit place tout au bout de la table, du côté des professeurs, et ne dit plus rien, effrayée, se contentant de regarder la répartition.

Léonard fut appelé peu après. Lorsque McGonagall prononça son nom, elle parût être perdue dans ses pensées pendant quelques instant, avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore failli recracher son alcool de citron, et leva les yeux de ses agrumes avec une surprise immense.

Un autre évènement mémorable eut lieu simultanément. En effet, pour la première fois de la soirée, Léonard leva le nez de son livre.

Avec une grâce étonnante, il s'avança alors, prit place sur le tabouret, et mit le Choixpeau sur son indomptable tête.

_Oh… les ordres sont les ordres, _pensa immédiatement l'artefact magique à notre ami_. Bien, bonjour jeune homme ! Voyons, voyons… Hum, une soif d'apprendre incroyable… Un courage infaillible… Une loyauté sans pareille… et une malignité remarquable. Le choix ne va pas être aisé. Dans quelle maison aimerais tu être ?_

Léo releva alors légèrement le tissu de du Choixpeau, pour oeiller les différentes tables. Il aperçut Hermione, solitaire, à la table des Serpents, et fit immédiatement son choix.

_Mettez moi à Serpentard, s'il vous plait, _Pensa t'il_. Je pense que j'y serais mieux._

_Serpentard ? Oui, ça te convient bien sûr. Mais tu peux aller aussi sans problème dans les trois autres maisons, tu sais. Non ? Alors va pour…_

- **SERPENTARD** !

Encore une fois, il n'y eu pratiquement aucune acclamation venant de la table des vert et argent. _Encore un sang de bourbe, _dirent certains à haute voix.

A nouveau plongé dans son livre, Léonard n'y fit pas attention et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Arrivé, il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui rassura immédiatement la jeune fille sur son avenir dans cette Maison.

Neville fut soudain appelé à son tour, et trébucha en se dirigeant timidement vers le tabouret où se trouvait le Choixpeau. Il mit rapidement celui-ci sur sa tête pour ne pas voir les regards moqueurs.

_Un Londubat ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Hum, Bien, alors pour toi mon garçon, il est inutile de palabrer pendant des heures, je te met sans hésitation aucune à…_

- **GRYFFONDOR** !

Dès qu'il connut sa nouvelle Maison, le jeune garçon sourit de toutes se dents et se précipita en direction des applaudissements qui fusèrent tout soudain. Il dût néanmoins revenir quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte, sous les rires moqueurs de maintes personnes, qu'il avait omit de retirer le Choixpeau.

C'est après le passage de plusieurs autres élèves que vint le tour de Draco Malfoy. D'un pas fier et habile acquit par de longues heures d'entraînement draconien, le jeune blond se dégagea de la masse de premières années et se dirigea vers le tabouret. S'asseyant sans attendre que cela lui fut demandé par sa future enseignante, il prit lui-même le Choixpeau des mains de celle-ci, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur, et installa l'artefact sur sa tête…

_Bien le bonjour, jeune homme. Alors…_

_Pensez-moi donc avec un peu plus de respect, infidèle ! _Pensa Draco_._

_Tiens donc, un croyant… Excusez-moi, Monseigneur, j'ignorais._

- …

_Bien, donc… pour vous, Monseigneur, je vois une grande adoration à vos Pères et à vos Mères. Vous avez une grande ambition, une passion sans borne pour les Pures Légendes de l'Ancien Temps. Je vous conseille fortement de continuer sur cette voie, Monsieur, et je vous envoie donc là où vous aurez plus de chance d'en savoir plus et de pratiquer votre croyance._

**- SERPENTARD !**

C'est avec une fierté difficilement dissimulée que le jeune garçon blond retira le Choixpeau et le remit brusquement dans les mains de McGonagall, avant de gagner dignement la table des Rampants, sous les acclamations de la quasi-totalité d'entre eux.

A la suite, Harry se rendit enfin sur le tabouret. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle maison lui plairait le mieux, toutes lui convenant dans leurs critères de sélection. Il pensait bien à aller dans la même que ses parents, mais il ignorait de laquelle il s'agissait…

_Oh, un petit Potter ! _S'exclama une voix graveleuse_. Ça faisait longtemps, dit donc ! Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père mon garçon ! Mais assez pensé, voyons voir… Tu es très puissant, vraiment. Tu as envie d'apprendre et de faire tes preuves, n'est-ce pas ? Serdaigle serait bien pour toi. Mais je vois un autre talent bien caché et une certaine force. Autre chose aussi, et là, il ne fait aucun doute, tu dois aller à…_

_-_ **SERPENTARD** !

Dans la grande salle du château, à chacune des cinq tables et parmi les élèves restants à répartir, ce fut la surprise générale. Tout le monde pensait que le Survivant, représentant symbolique de la victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, serait envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison de l'Opposition au mal.

Un seul et unique ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il s'agissait du jeune Léonard, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, tout occupé qu'il était à lire son désormais célèbre livre, semblant ne pas prêter la moindre attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, pas plus à la Répartition qu'à ses voisins outrés de son existence.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants d'un désagréable flottement, durant lequel personne ne fit attention à la chauve-souris professorale visiblement choquée, que le professeur McGonagall se ressaisit quelque peu et envoya Harry rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher d'afficher une moue déçue. Elle avait tant espéré que le charmant petit Potter, le rejeton de deux de ses élèves préférés, vienne la rejoindre dans sa tanière !

Enfin, après quelques nouveaux élèves, elle s'exclama :

- Weasley, Ronald !

A l'ouïe de son nom, le garçon roux s'avança en s'efforçant d'adopter un air fier et sérieux qui ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde.

- Bien, Monsieur Weasley, dit McGonagall, prenez place sur le tabouret, je vous prie.

- Non, je vais à Gryffondor ! Répondit effrontément Ronald.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea rapidement en direction de la table des Griffants.

- MR WEASLEY ! Tonna sévèrement la voix de la Maîtresse des Métamorphose. REVENEZ ICI !

- Ben quoi ? Je veux aller à Gryffondor, Moi !

- Mr Weasley, pour punir votre effronterie, j'enlève cinq points à la maison où vous serez réparti ! Et sachez que le passage sous le Choixpeau est une tradition datant de mille et quatre années, depuis la fondation de notre glorieux établissement ! Personne ne peut passer outre.

Grommelant à la remontrance, Ronald se résigna en fronçant les sourcils et vint finalement prendre place sur le tabouret, avant de mettre le célébrissime artefact magique sur sa tête.

_Tiens donc, un petit Weasley… c'est bien le centième que je fais… tu aurais put te laver les cheveux durant le mois d'août, toi… enfin… alors, donc, bien, voici, pour ta part, je pressent une notion de justice très personnelle. Tu as l'impression d'être rendu invisible par tes frères, et tu aimerais faire tes preuves pour avoir toi aussi droit à quelque peu d'attention. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais prends garde à ne pas laisser tes sentiments l'emporter, sans quoi tu ne parviendras à rien. Bref, je pense sincèrement que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, et donc, je vais respecter ta volonté. Même si je souhaiterais bien t'envoyer nettoyer les toilettes aux côtés de Monsieur Rusard._

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

Une foule d'applaudissements retentit alors à la table des Rugissants, tandis que Ronald se dépêchait de gagner sa nouvelle maison. Parmi tous, trois garçons, roux eux aussi, en furent tout particulièrement heureux. Deux des trois, visiblement jumeaux, s'exclamèrent à la volée :

- Celles et ceux qui avaient parié qu'un Weasley n'irait pas à Gryffondor, par ici les paris !

- On vous avait prévenus ! Par ici les Mornilles !

A l'hilarité de nombreux élèves, la plupart des garçons et des filles de sixième et septième année des Retentissants, des Creusants et même des Planants se levèrent et glissèrent quelques pièces dans les mains tendues des jumeaux Weasley. A cette vue, Ronald foudroya littéralement du regard toutes celles et tous ceux qui avaient ainsi joué sur sa personne.

_Et bien,_ pensa Harry en voyant cela de la table des Serpents, _si tous mes amis sont ainsi, l'année promet d'être gaie !_

- Allons, allons, s'exclama la voix retentissante du professeur Dumbledore, visiblement amusé, rasseyez-vous donc, nous allons continuer la répartition ! Minerva, je vous en prie !

La maîtresse des Métamorphoses reporta donc de nouveau son regard sur son long parchemin, et voyant avec satisfaction qu'elle en atteignait finalement le bout, appela :

- Xenger, Linra !

Ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de s'avancer. Dotée d'un visage d'une étonnante douceur, elle semblait chétive et prête à s'effondrer pour un rien, tant sa maigreur était visible malgré ses vêtements sorciers bouffants et grossissants.

_Hum, bien, alors… voici une bien charmante jeune fille, dites-moi ! _Pensa la Choixpeau_. Alors, Mademoiselle, où allons-nous vous répartir ? Voyons… Je vois en toi beaucoup de fragilité. Ma pauvre, tu as un passé très chargé… mais Poudlard changera tout cela ! Un grand avenir s'ouvre devant toi, crois-moi. Tu iras loin, jeune fille. Et donc…_

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

Timidement, avec des gestes maladroits, la jeune brune retira le Choixpeau et s'en fut aussi vite que possible s'effacer parmi ses congénères Mordants.

_Elle a l'air sympathique, _pensaHermione, à la table des Serpentards_. J'irais la voir demain, si possible._

La jeune Rampante était elle aussi peu expressive, et elle savait bien repérer les gens semblables à elle, s'imaginant pouvoir mieux se lier d'amitié avec eux. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas beaucoup plus de temps pour réfléchir, la voix du professeur McGonagall la sortant de ses songes en disant :

- Zabini, Blaise !

Un jeune garçon noir d'une grande maigreur s'avança alors avec peur, sous les regards supérieurs et sans chaleur de maints élèves moqueurs et de certains professeurs songeurs, particulièrement scruté par un manipulateur sans honneur.

_Bien, bonjour jeune homme ! Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Voyons donc… Pour ta part, tu as une grande fidélité, un grand amour pour ta mère et une tout aussi grande solitude due, penses-tu, à ta couleur de peau. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, bien loin de là. Tu as envie de faire tes preuves, de prendre ta place dans ce monde, alors bienvenue à…_

- **SERPENTARD !**

Le jeune garçon noir qui s'était fait remarquer dans la salle d'attente adjacente à la grande salle rejoignit silencieusement et à pas feutrés la table des Verts et Argents aux côté de Harry, et s'installa en silence, sans se faire remarquer, avec une grâce noble parfaite très certainement mainte fois répétée. Notre ami, après lui avoir dit bonjour et s'être fait répondre, se contenta de discuter et de faire plus ample connaissance avec Hermione, sa voisine de droite.

Nonchalamment assis a sa place dans la tanière des Serpents, juste à côté de la jeune fille citée précédemment, le dénommé Léonard était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant semblant de lire. Cette première journée à Poudlard lui avait d'ores et déjà permit de classer maintes personnes dans ce qu'il considérait être « les indésirables ».

Seuls quelques uns, particuliers, sortaient du lot. Il verrait tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait trouver un moyen de calmer son mal de tête, et considéra pour cela juste de remplir son assiette à raz bord et de s'empiffrer le plus proprement possible avant de s'en retourner dans sa chère lecture sans prêter la moindre attention à ses voisins. Un véritable ours, pire que l'auteur. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

Par la suite, le repas se déroula tranquillement, ponctué de discussions amusée et d'échanges polis ou malpolis en fonction des voisins et vint ensuite le temps d'aller dormir pour tous les élèves épuisés mais heureux…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard._

Nonchalamment installé sur l'une des immenses poutres de bois massif qui constituait la titanesque charpente de la salle, un bien étrange homme avait assisté à la soirée avec un grand amusement.

_Enfin_, se dit-il, _le Destin se met en mouvement !_

Et, sur ces pensées, il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire de la Magie**_

_**Dates selon le Calendrier Grégorien**_

**500**** Apparition du Langage dit « Athévèldèn ».**

**987**** Fondation de Poudlard. Apparition du langage dit « Lìdalkèvdèn ».**

**999**** Entrée en vigueur de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie.**

**1124**** Fondation de l'école de Magie de Durmstrang**

**1136**** Guerre des gobelins.**

**1138**** Fin de la guerre des gobelins.**

**1420**** Guerre gobeline.**

**1427**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1549**** Naissance de Magelus Soinner.**

**1600**** Début du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1612**** Magelus Soinner créée le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ». **

**1613 ****Magelus Soinner est élu Ministre de la Magie.**

**1614**** L'Europe Sorcière adopte le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ».**

**1617**** Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'Oubliator, afin de réguler la population des Impurs.**

**1619**** Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

**1672**** L'école de Magie de Durmstrang devient un Institut et enseigne au niveau des Facultés.**

**1680**** Fondation du Chemin de Traverse.**

**1692**** L'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard enseigne au niveau des Facultés.**

**1699**** Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1712**** Guerre gobeline.**

**1716**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1885**** Guerre gobeline menée par Ragnok I.**

**1886**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1894**** Mort de Ragnok I. Son fils, Ragnok II, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni.**


	2. Un accueil chaleureux

**2)Un accueil chaleureux**

Ou comment se débarrasser des idiots…

Version chapitre 1.3, au 17/1/2011

_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Léonard. Tout est à JK Rowling. _

Léonard était en train de marcher dans les couloirs des premiers cachots du château de Poudlard avec Hermione et Harry pour aller rejoindre la salle commune puis les dortoirs des Serpentards. Le tout sous les regards haineux de la quasi entière majorité de leurs condisciples verts et argent.

_Deux sangs de bourbe et un sang mêlé ! Dans la noble maison de Serpentard ! Quelle honte, _pensaient certains, dont Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas fier vers le groupe des trois amis qui discutait gaiement. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit s'enfoncer dans la robe de Léonard qui s'arrêta net.

- On va vous faire voir qui est le maître, ici. Compris les impurs ?

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui et reculèrent de quelques pas en voyant l'air menaçant de Malfoy et des deux gorilles qui l'entouraient. Léonard lui, ne bougeait pas.

Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Hermione et Harry reculer, apeurés, mais fut déçu et reprit son visage dur et fier en s'apercevant que Léonard n'avait pas bougé.

- Eh, toi ! Le sang de bourbe ! Tu pourrais réagir quand un supérieur te parle ! Ou alors, ton sang est trop boueux pour me comprendre ?

Et sur ces mots, tous ceux qui regardaient la scène partirent d'un éclat de rire imbécile, sauf Harry et Hermione. Agacé, Léonard se retourna et prit le bras de Malfoy dans sa main droite.

- Entre nous deux, sang pur, celui qui est supérieur d'un point de vue de l'ascendance, c'est moi. Tu n'es rien d'autre par rapport à moi que de la poussière si je te juge de la manière dont tu utilises ta matière grise, dit-il d'un ton polaire.

Et il tordit le bras de Malfoy en faisant fi des hurlements de douleur de celui-ci, qui n'avait même pas l'intelligence de se défendre. Un craquement sec se fit entendre, et Malfoy hurla de plus belle. Léonard cessa de lui tordre le bras, et le Serpentard le ramena contre lui en tremblant et pleurant de douleur.

- Je suis petit, maigre et chétif, dit Léonard d'une voix forte et claire que tous dans le couloir entendirent. Je suis Né de Moldus, je ne connaissais pas le monde sorcier avant le mois de juin. Mais je n'en suis pas moins physiquement et magiquement fort. Alors la prochaine fois que vous voulez vous attirer mes foudres, réfléchissez-y à deux fois. Bonne soirée à tous.

Il revint vers ensuite Harry et Hermione qui lui firent un grand sourire, le laissant de marbre. Ils repartirent ensembles à la suite des autres élèves qui marchaient vers les quartiers des serpents.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Salazar et ne purent nier qu'elle était à la semblance de ceux qui l'occupait : froide, verte, argentée et fière. Harry poussa un soupir, vite suivit par Hermione et Léonard puis les préfets les séparèrent dans les dortoirs filles et garçons en fonction de leur année.

Harry et Léo dirent au revoir et bonne nuit à Hermione et la regardèrent monter ses escaliers. Puis ils allèrent dans le dortoir qui leur était réservé à eux et à ceux de leur année. Ils entrèrent et virent tout de suite une série de regards noirs se porter sur eux. Léo ne sentit qu'un seul regard neutre dans le groupe, celui d'un jeune garçon noir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux seuls lits non occupés et purent voir que ceux-ci étaient recouverts de boue et autres saletés. Sans oublier leurs affaires respectives étalées au sol et copieusement recouvertes de la merveilleuse matière citée plus haut.

Tous ceux qui voyaient la scène éclatèrent de rire. Un rire gras, mauvais et froid. Harry tenta de parler, mais un des Serpentards l'attrapa et le mit au sol en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Léonard réagit en un quart de tour et stoppa le garçon de sa main droite en lui prenant le bras gauche. Ayant peur de subir le même sort que Malfoy, celui-ci tenta de retirer son bras de l'emprise de Léonard, sans succès. Il commença à prendre peur.

Léonard se rapprocha de lui et l'empoigna par le col. Il le baissa au niveau de sa propre tête et lui jet une regard noir qui fit frémir le jeune garçon. Puis, sans rien dire et sans s'occuper de la peur de sa victime, Léonard la poussa en plein sur le lit recouvert de boue. Le garçon tenta de sortir de la couche, mais ne réussit qu'à se recouvrir de boue un peu plus. Avant que quiconque aie pu réagir, Léo fit de même avec un autre garçon, puis aida Harry à se relever.

- Maintenant, voici vos lits. Ils correspondent parfaitement au contenu actuel de vos têtes.

Les deux garçons concernés grognèrent et rougirent de colère. Mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à la décision de Léonard. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et nettoya ses affaires et celle de Harry. Puis il les déplaça à leurs nouveaux lits sans oublier de vider le contenu des malles des deux autres garçons sur le lit de ceux-ci. Harry se coucha, mais Léonard fouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir un livre en plus de celui qu'il avait déjà. Il descendit dans la salle commune et laissa Harry et les autres garçons se reposer.

.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu sous le regard mauvais de quelques années supérieures. Mais personne ne le dérangea. La nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy avait déjà fait le tour des élèves de Salazar. Et personne ne voulait subir le même traitement. Même si il était un première année, certains savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

La salle se vida et Léonard se retrouva bientôt seul dans son fauteuil, en train de lire. Rien ne gênait sa paisible activité intellectuelle, si ce n'est des rires moqueurs qui se faisaient entendre de derrière une porte des dortoirs des filles. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille et entendit une voix qui ne riait pas. Au contraire elle pleurait.

Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être, quand la porte du dortoir des filles de première année s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer une Hermione en pleurs avec des carottes à la place des cheveux et du persil dans les oreilles. Léonard se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil et réceptionna Hermione avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle commune. Sur le palier de l'escalier de leur dortoir, les autres filles dont un caniche et un bouledogue étaient en train de s'esclaffer.

- Hermione, calmes-toi, demanda Léonard calmement. Je vais t'enlever cela.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Léonard prit sa baguette et murmura un _Finite Incantatem. _Les cheveux d'Hermione redevinrent bruns et ses oreilles perdirent le persil qu'elles contenaient. Hermione remercia Léonard et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil pour renifler tandis que les autres filles rentraient dans leur dortoir.

- Hermione, pourquoi t'ont elles fait cela ? demanda Léonard d'une voix paternelle..

- Snif… c'est parce que… elles ont dit que j'étais une… sang de bourbe et que je n'avais rien à faire… sur un lit dans leur chambre. Elles ont… pointées leurs baguettes sur moi et on… snif lancé des sorts méchants. Puis elles m'ont tapée…

Elle regarda Léonard à la fin de son récit et sursauta de peur en voyant les yeux de celui-ci scintiller de colère.

- Léonard ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure.

Pour seule réponse, le garçon reposa son livre sur une table basse et sortit sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles de première année. Hermione se précipita pour l'arrêter.

- Non, arrête ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Ce n'est pas la peine maintenant, c'est fini.

- C'est fini pour l'instant. Mais si tu te laisses faire, elles recommenceront à chaque nuit. Et tu ne seras jamais tranquille.

Hermione s'arrêta et murmura un merci presque inaudible. Elle regarda Léonard monter les escaliers et murmurer un sort. La porte des filles s'ouvrit et il entra. Les filles crièrent, effrayées par cet intrus. Mais Léonard se contenta de dire un mot et elles partirent toutes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Satisfait, le garçon referma la porte et revint vers Hermione avec plusieurs valises à la main.

- Une nuit pleine d'un sort de chatouillis, cela devrait les calmer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai ramenées tes affaires, elles auraient pu les détruire ou les piéger.

Hermione lui répondit avec un franc sourire et ils revinrent s'asseoir sur des fauteuils voisins. Léonard continua sa lecture et Hermione tenta de s'endormir. Elle y parvint très rapidement, plus en tout cas que dans son lit où elle serait sans cesse réveillée par les aboiements des autres filles.

Léonard fit apparaître une couverture et en recouvrit Hermione après l'avoir confortablement installée. Puis il retourna à sa lecture.

.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite pour ceux qui étaient en train de dormir. Léonard lui avait passée la nuit à lire. Il avait fini son premier livre et était passé au second qui était déjà bien entamé. En voyant qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour ne pas rater les cours, il réveilla Hermione, et chacun alla dans la salle d'eau de son dortoir respectif. Léonard réveilla Harry et ils se lavèrent l'un après l'autre. Tous trois se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la salle commune et d'un commun accord allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensembles.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle rapidement et s'assirent aux mêmes places que la veille au soir. Ils discutèrent gaiement en mangeant des tartines. Les préfets leurs distribuèrent leurs emplois du temps et Hermione regarda le sien avidement, curieuse de savoir quel serait son premier cours.

EMPLOI DU TEMPS DES PREMIERES ANNEES SERPENTARD :

Lundi :

8h : Potions

9h : Potions

10h : Défense

11h : Sortilèges

13h : Métamorphose

14h : Botanique

15h : Vol

16h : Vol

22h : Astronomie (2H)

Mardi :

8h : -

9h : Sortilèges

10h : Défense

11h : Défense

13h : Métamorphose

14h : Histoire de la magie

15h : Etude Moldus

Mercredi :

8h : Histoire

9h : Métamorphose

10 h : Défense

11 h : Sortilèges

Après-midi libre.

Jeudi :

8h : Défense

9h : Botanique

10h : Botanique

11h : Sortilèges

13h : Métamorphose

14h : Métamorphose

15h : Histoire

Vend :

8h : Sortilèges

9h : Botanique

10h : -

11h : Potions

13h : Etude Moldus

14h : Physique

15h : Physique

Activités proposées :

- Quidditch (Hors équipe)

- Bavboule

- Duel (Mercredi après midi)

- Etude surveillée (18/19h, bibliothèque)

- Pratique magique (Mer. am)

Pour les élèves nés de Moldus ou ayant vécus dans le monde Moldu, l'heure d'étude des Moldus est remplacée par une heure d'Etude surveillée à la bibliothèque.

Tous lurent leur emploi du temps, et les secondes années et plus furent un peu déconcertées par les nouveautés. Ils se demandaient si il n'y avait pas d'erreurs quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

- Mes chers enfants ! Vous pouvez remarquer sur vos emplois du temps qu'il y a beaucoup de changements en comparaison de l'année dernière. La raison en est simple. Nous avons malheureusement constaté que bon nombre de nos élèves finissaient leurs études avec de nombreuses lacunes en des domaines non magiques. C'est pourquoi en accord avec le ministère et le conseil de l'école, nous avons mit en place de nouveaux cours.

La physique aura pour rôle de vous faire faire des exercices sportifs Moldus. Il est inutile de crier à la honte, dit le directeur en réponse aux hurlements indignés des Serpentards, cela est nécessaire. Si vous vous croyez forts physiquement, allez vous comparer aux élèves Moldus de votre âge ! Vous aurez des surprises ! Les cours auront lieu sur le terrain de vol ou ailleurs en fonction des intempéries. Vous serez prévenus à l'avance en cas de changement. De plus, ils seront assurés par Mrs Bibine.

Ensuite, parmi les activités proposées, nous avons mit en place un système d'étude surveillée à la bibliothèque. Cela vous permettra d'étudier avec l'aide directe et personnalisée de vos professeurs quand ils seront présents et disponibles. Le mercredi après midi, il n'y a désormais plus cours pour personne, mais il y a obligation de participer à au moins une des trois activités scolaires.

Vous pouvez désormais apprendre et pratiquer le duel de façon amicale dans la grande salle sous la surveillance du professeur Snape, qui m'a proposée cette activité, et d'autres professeurs volontaires, parmi lesquels je citerais les professeurs McGonagall et Quirrel. Vous pouvez aussi aller pratiquer le Quidditch avec madame Bibine sur le terrain de vol ou allez jouer aux Bavboules dans le club prévu à cet effet.

La pratique magique aura lieu sous la surveillance des professeurs et des préfets volontaires dans une salle aménagée à cet effet. Vous pourrez vous entraîner à lancer les sorts que vous ne maîtrisez pas bien en toute sécurité. Si vous avez d'autres idées pour améliorer cet emploi du temps, elles sont les bienvenues, vous pourrez les transmettre à vos directeurs de maison. Les préfets vous avertirons quand aurons lieu les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch.

Enfin, la dernière nouveauté pour cette année ! Les trois meilleurs élèves de chaque année, toutes catégories confondues, verront leur nom affiché sur un panneau dans leur salle commune. Cela pour tenter de relancer la fierté de la réussite.

Merci à tous, et bonne journée !

Le directeur se rassit avec ces derniers mots et la grande salle se remplit des différents commentaires des élèves. Hermione, pour sa part, trouvait cela très bien.

- C'est super qu'ils aient mit en place un système d'aide personnalisée ! Comme ça, si on a du mal dans une matière, on pourra redemander des explications à un professeur !

- Moi, dit Harry, je suis content qu'il existe un cours d'éducation physique ! J'adore ça et je doit avouer que je me débrouille plutôt bien !

- Et toi Léo, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Hermione.

- Hum… dit le dit Léo en levant les yeux du livre qu'il tenait en main. Oui, ça a l'air bien. Bien que je doute que tu ais besoin d'une aide personnalisée, Hermione. Rien qu'a te voir dormir, on devine que tu n'en auras pas l'utilité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en rougissant à ce souvenir.

- Parce que quand tu dormais, je t'entendais réciter la liste des sorts que tu as appris. Ainsi que tous leurs effets, dit Léo en riant.

Harry et Hermione rirent eux aussi de ce fait, puis ils continuèrent à parler gaiement durant la suite du repas. Harry apprit ce que les autres filles avaient fait à Hermione et en fut indigné.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais imité Léo ! Dit-il.

- Qu'as t'il fait ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il a retournée la bêtise de nos condisciples contre eux, répondit Harry en souriant. Autrement dit, certains se sont retrouvés dans la boue qu'ils avaient répandue sur nos lits.

Hermione fut à son tour outrée par le comportement de leurs camarades, puis ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires pour la matinée. Mais en sortant de la salle, ce furent deux personnes qui les prirent à parti.

D'un côté, Neville Londubat qui voulait semble t'il leur demander quelque chose, et de l'autre Drago Malfoy et ses deux gorilles qui avaient l'intention non cachée de mettre la pâtée à Léonard en représailles de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Malfoy leva son poing en courant vers Léo, mais celui-ci lui attrapa en un éclair le bras et l'envoya au sol par une clé très bien réalisée. Puis il lui mit un pied sur la poitrine alors que Malfoy se remettait du choc sa tête/le sol.

- Alors, la petite correction d'hier ne t'a pas suffie ? demanda Léo d'un ton qui ne cachait sa colère.

- Tait toi, sang de bourbe ! Laisse moi ! Hurla Drago.

Léo enleva son pied et Malfoy se releva et se tint face au garçon. Il le fixa d'un regard méprisant Made in Malfoy, qui lui fut rendu immédiatement. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Léo ne vit pas les poings de Crabbe et Goyle se diriger à la vitesse de la foudre sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il les sentit. Il se baissa juste à temps et se laissa tomber au sol, tandis que Malfoy était violemment heurté par les poings de ses deux toutous. Léo prit les pieds de chacun des deux Serpentard et les tira, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser les masses graisseuses et vides de matière grise des deux toutous.

Ceux-ci tombèrent au sol et le heurtèrent violemment, ce qui les assomma net. Malfoy se releva néanmoins et tenta de nouveau de frapper Léo. Quand soudain…

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla une voix.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle et vit que toute l'école avait le regard tourné vers eux et que plusieurs professeurs étaient en train de s'approcher d'un air furieux.

Minerva McGonagall, parfois appelée le Dragon des Points par ses élèves les plus affectueux, n'était vraiment pas dans un bon jour. Aussi elle se fit un plaisir de retirer des points à Malfoy.

- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et une retenue pour vous et messieurs Goyle et Crabbe !

- Mais, professeur, tenta Malfoy. C'est le sang de bourbe qui…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je change ma punition ! Cinquante points en moins et une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot dans votre bouche ! C'est clair ?

Malfoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il était plus que visible qu'il était furieux.

- Ce soir dix-neuf heures dans mon bureau, siffla McGonagall. Et vingt points pour Serpentard pour ne pas avoir perdu votre sang froid, monsieur Léonard. Allez, vous pouvez disposer !

Le professeur repartit et l'attroupement d'élèves se dissipa. Malfoy fit mine de partir dignement non sans lancer un regard noir à Léo qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

Puis le groupe des trois amis voulut repartir, mais fut interpellé par une nouvelle voix.

- Harry, Hermione, Léonard! Attendez-moi !

Les trois appelés se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Neville Londubat se diriger vers eux.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? On a cours de potions ensembles.

- Bien sûr, dirent d'un accord commun les trois Serpentard.

Neville se plaça aux côtés de ses amis et tous les quatre parlèrent du professeur de potions.

- C'est Snape le prof, dit Neville. Il est très sévère et partial, il parait, mais on dit aussi qu'il est le meilleur en Angleterre pour les potions.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry, qu'il n'a pas l'air très facile. Je l'ai vu hier, au repas. Il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai cru qu'il allait me foudroyer. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Hermione ?

- Hum, ben moi je dis qu'on ne peut pas vraiment juger tout de suite. Il a peut être une réputation, mais ce qui compte c'est l'opinion que nous on aura de lui. On ne pourra vraiment le juger que quand on aura déjà fait plusieurs heures de cours avec lui. Et toi Léo, tu en dis quoi du prof, questionna Hermione. Et tous les trois portèrent leur regard vers Léonard.

Celui-ci était plongé un fois n'est pas coutume dans un livre, celui de potions. Quand il s'aperçu que ses amis lui parlaient, il releva la tête et dit :

- Bof, je pense qu'Hermione a tout dit. On ne peut pas juger maintenant. On verra après quelques heures de cours.

Et finalement, en arrivant devant la salle de potions, tous s'accordèrent sur ce point de vue, même Neville, bien qu'il ait encore un peu peur au fond de lui. Ils virent que la majeure partie des Gryffondor était arrivée, et que les Serpentard les suivaient derrière. Harry aperçu Ron parmi les élèves déjà présents, et alla le saluer.

- Salut Ron, comment ça va ?

L'appelé se tourna vers la voix, et son visage se durcit aussitôt quand il vit son « ami » Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, maudit Serpentard ? Cracha t'il.

- Mais, Ron, c'est moi, Harry ! On s'est vus dans le train, hier ! Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je me souviens ! Mais si tu es à Serpentard, c'est que tu es maléfique ! Va t'en avant de m'infecter, maudit mage noir !

Harry recula d'un pas, blessé par ces paroles de haine envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Ron était enchanté de faire sa connaissance la veille et paraissait on ne peut plus heureux d'être ami avec lui. Et là, il l'insultait et le haïssait clairement. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, Ron ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'insultes, dit Harry en attrapant Ron par le bras.

- Lâche moi, putain de serpent ! Hurla Ron.

Il se dégagea de la main de Harry et le frappa d'un coup de poing violent en plein ventre. Harry recula, mais Ron suivit le pas et s'avança pour continuer à frapper. Il frappa encore Harry de deux coups de poings avant de se faire arrêter par une main plus forte que lui. Il se tourna et vit le visage de Léonard, visiblement en colère.

- Arrête, dit il calmement.

- Lâche moi, le pestiféré ! Tu as bien ta place à Serpentard ! Tu es maléfique et tu frappes pour te défendre !

- Plaît-il ? demanda Léo en levant un sourcil. Je frappe, là ? Ou c'est toi ?

- Lâche moi, ordure !

Léonard le lâcha, et Ron se précipita sur lui. Il le rua de coups de poings, partout. Mais Léonard ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Enfin, Ron s'arrêta essoufflé.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? C'est à mon tour ? demanda Léo.

Ron eut une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Il avait frappé le plus fort possible. Et ce nabot, plus petit que lui et toujours dans les livres… il ne ressentait rien ! Ron vit Léonard s'approcher lentement et recula aussitôt. Léo continuer à avancer, et Ron ne put plus reculer, bloqué par la porte.

- Espèce de… d'ordure ! Hurla t'il.

Il tenta de frapper Léo d'un coup de pied, mais celui-ci attrapa le dit pied et stoppa net le coup du Gryffondor, en reculant que légèrement sous la force du coup.

- Lâche moi, je te dis ! Lâche moi !

Pour seule réponse, Léo tourna le pied du Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à crier.

- Excuse toi, dit Léo d'une voix forte. Sincèrement.

- Aïe ! Oui, je m'excuse ! Lâche moi !

- Tu ne recommenceras plus ?

- Non ! Aïe ! Lâche moi !

- A partir de maintenant, tu vas avoir l'obligeance de nous laisser tranquilles, moi et mes amis. Sans quoi tu apprécieras d'être aux mains de Mr Rusard, dit Léonard d'une voix doucereuse.

Il le lâcha sans attendre de réponse, puis revint vers ses amis, laissant le Gryffondor pleurer dans son coin. Il reprit son livre qu'il avait posé par terre et se replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Soudain, le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors en un instant, faisant sursauter tous les élèves sauf un, paisiblement en train de lire. Snape ne s'en occupa pas en voyant qu'il était de sa maison, et tourna son regard vers les Gryffondor, ses proies préférées. Il aimait tant la viande bien rouge avec des reflets or !

- Mr Weasley, dit il avec ce qui semblait du dégoût dans la voix, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria Ron.

- C'est pour ne pas être prêt à entrer dans ma classe à l'heure en vous vautrant par terre. Et encore vingt points en moins pour avoir parlé à un professeur de cette manière déplorable.

Ron ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder alternativement Snape et Léo avec haine. Le professeur de potions fit entrer les élèves dans la classe, EN SILENCE MR WEASLEY, VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR VOTRE MAISON. Tous s'assirent et Ron se mit le plus loin possible de Léonard. Les trois amis Serpentard et Neville se mirent ensembles, Harry avec Neville et Léo avec Hermione. Et le cours commença.

Points des quatre maisons :

Gryffondor : -40

Serpentard : 10

Serdaigle : 35

Poufsouffle : 30

**Vous avez sans doute tous remarqué que je n'appréciais pas Ron… Et cela ne s'arrangera pas dans les chapitres suivants.**

**La raison est simple, je n'arrive pas à apprécier ce personnage autrement que dans un rôle méchant, que ce soit en fiction, au cinéma ou dans les livres.**

V1 : 09/02/2010

V2 : 12/2010 : Correction d'un bug de la présentation

V3 : 17/1/2011 : Ajout de dialogues et changement de la tournure de certaines phrases.

4207 mots, 16 pages.


	3. Premiers Cours

**En relisant posément ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, Léonard y passait pour un dieu vivant… Cette fausse impression a été corrigée, et j'espère que vous pourrez mieux apprécier le texte. Bonne Lecture !**

**3)Premiers cours**

Mr Shoelsher

Version chapitre 1.2, au 17/1/2011

Léo et Hermione étaient en train de regarder le professeur Snape, attendant que les élèves finissent de s'installer. Snape commença à faire l'appel et s'arrêta en arrivant au nom de Harry Potter.

- Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité, dit le prof en regardant Harry d'un œil mauvais. Potter, répéta t'il comme si il disait le nom d'une maladie, qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il vit Hermione lever la main, Malfoy et Weasley ricaner dans leur coin et… Léonard en train de lire. Harry aperçu la réponse sur le livre de potion de son ami et dit :

- On obtient un somnifère qu'on appelle la Goutte du Mort-vivant, répondit Harry.

Snape ne dit rien, et replaça à nouveau son regard mauvais droit dans les yeux d'Harry après avoir observée la classe.

- Weasley, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. On ne se moque pas de ses camarades dans ma classe. Qui qu'ils soient. POTTER ! Hurla t'il, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde **(sauf un lecteur)** Où irez vous si je vous demande d'aller me chercher un Bézoard ?

Léo tourna la page de son livre en silence, sans que Snape ne le voie. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et y vit une chèvre avec un schéma explicatif au niveau de son estomac.

- On en trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, monsieur.

Snape eut un rictus méprisant et demanda encore :

- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Léo ne bougea pas et Harry lui lança un regard désespéré. Snape eut un sourire victorieux et lança :

- On allait tout de même pas se donner la peine d'ouvrir en entier son livre de potion, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter ? dit le professeur d'un ton méprisant. Vous avez peut être une illumination de dernière minute à nous proposer, monsieur Potter ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Weasley le regarder méchamment. Il tourna son regard vers Léo qui avait relié son pouce avec le doigt voisin, formant ainsi un zéro. Harry compris et dit :

- Il n'y a pas de différence, monsieur.

Snape eut un grognement mécontent et repartit vers son bureau en faisant voler sa cape.

- Aujourd'hui, dit-il, vous assistez pour la première fois à un cours de potionnisme. Sachez que les différentes potions que vous étudierez et réaliserez ici aborderont la majeure partie des types de Potions existants. Durant votre premier cycle, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de votre cinquième année et le passage de vos buses, vous étudierez les sept années du programme prévu par le Ministère de la Magie. Si vous réussissez à obtenir un optimal à vos BUSE, ce dont je doute pour la majeure partie d'entre vous si vous ne valez pas mieux que les années précédentes, alors vous étudierez les potions de second cycle et les règles de haut niveau relatives au potionnisme. Sachez que pour pouvoir faire la plupart des métiers, un ASPIC de potions est requis. Pour en revenir à cette classe, je vais être très clair : les potions sont une matière dangereuse, du fait des réactions chimiques possibles en fonction des différentes erreurs ou tentatives et expériences réalisables. Le moindre écart de comportement, tel le chahut ou le sabotage du chaudron d'un voisin sera puni par un sort qui vous fera préférer le renvoi définitif de l'école, croyez-moi…

Dans la salle, la mouche habituelle avait faite une crise cardiaque et de toute façon, l'on aurait même pas put l'entendre voler, tellement le silence était assourdissant. Les Gryffondors faisaient des grimaces d'appréhension, Harry et Hermione avaient bien l'intention de faire leurs preuves, les Serpentards étaient d'ores et déjà rassurés, et Léo lisait son livre de potions, tout simplement.

- Vous allez faire une potion pour soigner les furoncles, dit le professeur en agitant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître un texte explicatif sur un tableau. Il n'y a aucune difficulté particulière aussi, pour cette première potion, vous serez autodidactes. Autrement dit, vous lirez vous-même les instructions et je ne ferais pas l'exercice en même temps que vous. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit autre que le bouillonnement de vos chaudrons, compris ? AUCUN bruit.

Sur ce formidable encouragement à poser une question, le professeur Snape alla vers son bureau et s'y assis, observant les élèves à l'affût de la moindre erreur. Tous allèrent prendre les ingrédients nécessaires dans les étagères indiquées par leur professeur et revinrent faire leur potion. Hermione et Léo se débrouillaient sans aucun mal, et se comprenaient d'un seul regard. Les potions ressemblaient à la cuisine. De son côté, Harry prenait très vite confiance en lui. Dès l'instant où il avait commencé à couper ses racines de sureau en petits dés, il s'était senti dans son élément et enchaînait les actions avec une fluidité étonnante. Neville réalisait correctement sa part de travail grâce aux claires explications du tableau et d'Harry.

Ils travaillèrent tous quatre efficacement, et quand le professeur Snape se leva pour inspecter les chaudrons, il ne trouva rien à redire. Mais il observa très patiemment le chaudron de Harry et Neville, à l'affût de la moindre erreur de « Potter ». Soudain, il eut un rictus mauvais en voyant que le Gryffondor **(Neville)** allait mettre les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu. Mais il fut déçu quand il s'arrêta soudain et que Harry retira le chaudron du feu. En fait, Léo avait donné un léger coup de pied à Neville et avait fait l'opération correcte sur son chaudron en s'arrangeant pour que le Gryffondor le voit.

Il n'y eut pas d'erreur de faite, et le professeur Snape continua à se promener, principalement parmi les rangs des Gryffons. Il se donna un malin plaisir à voir Weasley se tromper et à faire fondre son chaudron, tout en réussissant à se recouvrir de potion. Très rapidement, il se retrouva entièrement couvert de furoncles purulents.

- Imbécile ! Hurla Snape en remuant sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol.

Il cria contre Weasley et lui enleva vingt points et demanda à son coéquipier Gryffon de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Mais il fut soudain surpris par quelqu'un disant :

-_ Nestad !_

Un rayon de lumière blanche parcouru la salle pour heurter Weasley. Les furoncles disparurent en un instant et le Gryffon cessa de gémir. Snape se retourna pour voir d'où cela venait et aperçu Léo qui rangeait sa baguette. Avec un grognement, il dit :

- Cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir aidé votre camarade, monsieur Léonard.

Puis il revint vers son bureau pour surveiller de loin ses élèves. Il observa aussi tout particulièrement Léo et le vit faire un excellent travail en équipe avec Hermione. Puis la première heure de cours se termina et il ordonna à tous les élèves de mettre chacun un exemplaire de leur potion en fiole. Ce fut avec un plaisir carnassier qu'il dit à haute voix :

- Monsieur Weasley, un zéro pour vous et vingt points en moins pour votre maison pour ne pas avoir daigné faire votre potion.

Faisant fi des contestations de Weasley et de son coéquipier, Snape regarda ses élèves poser leurs fioles étiquetées sur son bureau. Il leur dit ensuite de retourner à leurs tables et de sortir parchemins et plumes. Il prit une à une les fioles et les observa sous tous les angles, sentant l'odeur, regardant la texture, la couleur, la réaction sur diverses surfaces, puis notant ses résultats sur une feuille.

Quand il parvint à la potion de Harry et Neville, il eut à nouveau un rictus de plaisir en pensant à se défouler. Mais quand il sentit l'odeur, il retrouva exactement celle qui était habituelle. Quand il réalisa les autres tests classiques, tout fut au-delà même de la moyenne de la classe.

Et quand il utilisa sa baguette et lança un sortilège de son invention permettant d'obtenir sur une feuilles diverses statistiques avancées et compliquées, il failli prendre un air de chauve-souris étonnée en comprenant que la potion était non pas excellente mais parfaite. L'on pouvait y rajouter des choses, mais il n'y avait rien en trop. Avec appréhension et en réfléchissant intensément, il mit un O à ses deux élèves et décida dans sa tête de faire une potion individuelle au prochain cours afin de vérifier quelque chose.

Finalement, durant l'heure suivante, il expliqua les propriétés de chacun des ingrédients qui avaient étés utilisés pour réaliser la potion. Puis vers la fin de la seconde heure, il posa quelques questions à différents élèves et se fit un grand plaisir de sanctionner les lions et de récompenser ses serpents.

Le cours de potions se termina avec un grand soulagement pour certains élèves et des regards noirs pour d'autres. Weasley regardait les Serpentards avec de nettes envies de meurtre, et les Gryffondor regardaient Weasley avec colère pour leur avoir fait perdre cent vingt points à lui seul. Il fallait bien avouer que le professeur Snape n'y allait pas de main morte.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, Léo, dit Harry en souriant à son camarade.

- De rien, répondit le jeune homme sans quitter son livre des yeux. Je n'ai pas vraiment appréciée la manière dont il t'a traité. C'est un juste retour des choses.

- J'espère que j'aurais une bonne note, dit Harry. Le professeur a regardé ma potion avec beaucoup plus d'attention que les autres.

- Il avait l'air de la trouver bonne, dit Léo.

- De quoi parlez-vous, les amis ? Demanda Hermione en tournant son attention vers eux.

- Léo m'a aidé à répondre aux questions piège du professeur Snape, dit Harry.

- Mais ! C'est de la triche ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Non, Hermione, l'interrompit Léonard. C'était de la ruse. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas dans la maison Serpentard, celle qui prône -outre l'ambition-, la ruse ?

Les deux autres enfants ne trouvèrent rien à répondre, puis Hermione sourit finalement à Léo, acquiesçant silencieusement à ce qu'il avait dit.

Ensuite, le groupe d'Harry, Hermione et Léo dit au revoir à Neville qui allait en cours de botanique et allèrent en vitesse en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui y menait, ils se stoppèrent net en se bouchant le nez et en grimaçant. Une atroce odeur d'ail régnait dans le couloir. En fait, il y en avait partout : sur les murs, au sol et au plafond. Ils approchèrent de leurs camarades de Poufsouffle qui faisaient ce cours avec eux et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Léo sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort :

_- Gwelwen ! _dit-il à voix haute. L'air se purifia immédiatement et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Léo rangea sa baguette et se vit remercié par presque tous les élèves et Harry et Hermione (mais pas par les autres Serpentard).

- Où as-tu appris ce sort, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dans le livre que je lisais dans le train, répondit Léo. Je te le prêterais si tu veux, je l'ai terminé.

- Volontiers.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, et le professeur Quirrel ouvrit la porte de sa classe, permettant ainsi aux élèves d'entrer. L'air n'était pas mieux à l'intérieur de la classe. En fait, il était encore moins respirable. Il y avait de l'ail partout, ainsi que des pieux en bois et des croix accrochées aux murs. Léo relança le sort sans se faire entendre par le professeur, et encore une fois, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Le professeur fit l'appel et insista pour faire les présentations en serrant les mains de ses élèves. Quand il arriva à Harry, il s'attarda longtemps à lui serrer la main. Puis vint le tour de Léonard. Le professeur tendit sa main, et Léo la prit, mais la lâcha aussitôt en se levant de sa chaise et en sursautant brutalement.

- Que s… se passe t'i… tit'il, monsieur L… Lé… onard ? demanda Quirrel.

Léo ne dit rien et se rassit en fixant le professeur d'un œil méfiant. Celui-ci fini pas se détourner et laissa Léo être observé curieusement par les autres élèves.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda furtivement Hermione à Léo.

- Il n'est pas honnête. Il ment, répondit à voix basse celui-ci.

Les trois Serpentards observèrent discrètement le professeur Quirrel durant le cours et ne virent plus rien d'autre d'un comportement suspect. Le professeur peureux n'en était pas moins un très bon orateur malgré son défaut de prononciation et savait faire aimer sa matière de ses élèves. De plus, il expliquait très bien, avec force détails. Il leur appris durant ce cours à lancer un sort basique de défense : l'_expeliarmus_.

Puis un peu avant la fin de l'heure, il fit apparaître des mannequins équipés de petites épées en bois. Il jeta sur chacun d'eux un sortilège de statistiques afin de savoir exactement quel était le taux de réussite de ses élèves. Un à un, les élèves se levèrent et lancèrent le sort. Hermione réussit son sort, mais n'y mit pas assez de puissance. Malgré tout, elle avait bien visé et à un endroit particulièrement adapté, la main. Elle obtint un score de soixante pourcent d'efficacité.

Harry lui, réussit aussi très bien, mais au bout du second essai. Il eut malgré tout un score de soixante-dix pourcent d'efficacité. Léo se leva quand vint son tour et lança le sort.

_- EXPELIARMUS !_

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette en un éclair bleu classique, et heurta avec violence le mannequin visé qui en tomba à la renverse. Il éclata en atterrissant, et le sol se retrouva couvert de paille et bouts de tissus. Léo fit un « oups » discret, et le professeur le regarda avec de grands yeux, ainsi que les reste des élèves. Le sortilège de statistiques du professeur afficha un score de quatre-vingt dix pourcents.

- S… so… ort pa… paparfait! V… vingt po… popoints pou…r Ser…serp… pentard ! Venez me v… voir a la f… fin-in de l'h… l'heure !

Léo se rassit sous les regards étonnés d'Hermione et d'Harry ainsi que d'autres élèves, et sous ceux jaloux et haineux des autres Serpentard.

Le cours se termina rapidement après cela, et Léo alla voir le professeur avant de partir.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? dit-il.

- Oui, m… monsieur L… Lé… onard. **(Bon, je saute le bégaiement. Moi même l'étant légèrement, je sais que c'est chien à parler, lire et écrire.)** Je dois vous féliciter pour votre sort, il était parfaitement réalisé, dit le professeur en souriant étrangement. Je dois aussi dire que j'ai été étonné par sa puissance. Habituellement, les premières années n'obtiennent un score tel que le vôtre qu'après un certain nombre d'heures d'entraînement. Mais, je crois que vous avez cours avec le professeur Flitwick, n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Allez y.

Léo dit au revoir à Quirrel et sorti de la classe. Il retrouva Harry et Hermione qui l'avaient attendu devant la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Questionna Hermione.

- Rien d'important, juste me dire bravo pour mon sort, répondit Léo.

Les trois amis discutèrent encore en marchant d'un pas vif pour ne pas arriver en retard au prochain cours, sortilèges. Ils arrivèrent devant la classe du petit professeur alors que les autres élèves, les Gryffondor et leurs camarades serpents, étaient déjà en train de rentrer. Ils retrouvèrent Neville qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait adoré son cours de botanique.

Les quatre amis se mirent côte à côte au premier rang et attendirent que le cours commence. Hermione et Harry demandaient à Neville comment était le professeur de botanique, madame Chourave. Léo, lui, sortit et ouvrit son livre de sortilèges et commença à le dévorer.

Le petit professeur grimpa sur son bureau pour se faire voir et demanda le silence avant de commencer le cours.

- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! dit-il de sa petite voix aigue. Je me présente, Filius Flitwick, je suis votre professeur de sortilège pour les sept prochaines années. Du moins, espérons le tous, pour vous comme pour moi ! Maintenant, pour votre premier cours, je vais vous apprendre à lancer un sort très simple, mais très utile, le Wingardium Leviosa. Quelqu'un sait-il quel est ce sort ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main et répondit justement à la question du professeur. Elle eut droit à cinq points pour sa maison. Puis le professeur fit une démonstration sur son propre bureau, et devant les élèves impressionnés, il le fit voleter un peu dans la pièce avant de le reposer. Puis il tourna sa baguette et des plumes apparurent devant chaque élève.

- Vous allez essayer de lancer le sort sur votre plume et de la faire tenir le plus longtemps possible. J'attends que chacun d'entre vous réussisse avant la fin de l'heure. Allez y.

Les baguettes furent sorties et les « Wingardium Leviosa » retentirent dans toute la pièce. Le professeur s'assis sur son bureau et observa ses élèves, donnant des conseils à distance et à hauteur pour lui. Il regarda du côté des quatre amis et vit Neville qui avait du mal à tenir sa plume plus de quelques secondes. Harry ne prononçait pas correctement la formule, et Hermione avait fait voleter sa plume pendant plus d'une minute à plusieurs reprises. Léonard lui…

- OH ! s'écria le professeur. Regarder tous monsieur Léonard ! Voilà comment faire !

Et en effet, Léonard faisait voler sa plume sans aucune difficulté apparente au dessus de sa table. Il lui fit faire des loopings et diverses cascades en surplace grâce à sa baguette, puis dirigea sa plume vers ses amis et les chatouilla au bout du nez, provoquant leurs rires, et emmena son arme fatale vers le professeur, qui subit la même torture. Puis il ramena enfin –au grand soulagement de certains- la plume devant lui et stoppa le sort.

Le professeur Flitwick cessa de rire après un moment et applaudi Léonard en invitant toute la classe à faire de même.

- Félicitation, monsieur Léonard. Dix points amplement mérités pour Serpentard. Voulez vous essayer un objet plus difficile, ou bien aider vos camarades ? Questionna le professeur.

- Un objet plus lourd, si possible, monsieur.

Le professeur Flitwick fit apparaître une petite boite à bijoux et Léo la fit elle aussi voler, plus difficilement certes, mais il y parvint tout de même et lui fit faire du surplace pendant une longue minute. Il passa ensuite à un poids de deux kilos, et si il eut plus de mal encore, il le souleva pendant quelques secondes à plusieurs reprises. Le professeur le félicita et le récompensa encore de dix points. Puis finalement, la fin de l'heure arriva et la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves rangèrent leur baguette et se levèrent.

Le quatuor composé de Harry, Hermione, Léo et Neville alla déposer ses affaires dans sa salle commune respective, puis se retrouva devant la grande salle. Du moins le prévu t'il. Les trois amis Serpentard ne furent pas gênés et arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle. Mais Neville n'était pas là. Ils l'attendirent plus de dix minutes et, intrigués, se décidèrent à aller à sa rencontre.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent en chemin Weasley et deux acolytes, Seamus et Dean d'après les souvenirs du cours de potion. Ils se firent copieusement arroser d'insultes et ne répondirent pas. Harry et Hermione les virent s'éloigner et soudain trébucher dans les escaliers. Avec un sourire moqueur, ils se retournèrent vers Léo qui avait lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Hermione comprirent que c'était lui qui avait lancé un sort discrètement.

- Sortilège de Bloque jambe, mes amis. Très efficace pour les crétins dans leur genre. En espérant que cela leur apprendra à regarder autour d'eux.

Les trois complices repartirent en riant joyeusement et arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la salle commune des lions. C'est là qu'ils aperçurent Neville, au sol. Ils s'approchèrent en courant, et Léo s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Neville ! Tu m'entends ? Neville !

Aucune réponse. Leur ami avait le nez en sang, des grosses traces bleues se formaient autour de ses yeux et il avait l'air d'un potager vivant. Des poireaux lui sortaient des oreilles, des carottes avaient remplacés ses cheveux et ses ongles étaient remplacés par des épluchures de pommes de terre.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Dit Hermione en paniquant.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent et Léo souleva Neville avec l'aide d'Harry. Hermione leur indiqua le chemin de l'infirmerie qu'elle avait repérée le matin même en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte blanche et entrèrent en silence après avoir frappé. L'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, les vit entrer et se précipita sur eux immédiatement en voyant Neville.

- Mon dieu ! Déjà un blessé ! Mettez le sur un lit, jeune homme. Je reviens tout de suite.

Léo obtempéra et installa Neville sur le lit le plus proche. Les trois amis se tinrent debout auprès de leur ami sans rien dire, inquiets de voir qu'il y avait déjà un problème. Dès le premier jour. Pompom revint rapidement avec trois fioles dans une main et du coton dans l'autre.

Elle s'assit auprès de Neville, et lui fit avaler une première fiole qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître les légumes et les féculents qu'il avait sur le corps. Elle imbiba le coton avec le contenu d'une seconde fiole et appliqua le tout sur les blessures au visage de Neville. Puis elle lui fit boire la troisième fiole qui d'après l'infirmière permettrait de le plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Enfin, elle se releva et tout en rangeant ses affaires, elle demanda au groupe :

- Savez vous qui l'a agressé ainsi ? Et où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé comme cela devant sa salle commune, répondit Hermione. On venait le chercher pour aller manger car il n'arrivait pas. On s'inquiétait.

- Et bien, bravo pour votre gentillesse. C'est rare de voir des Serpentard porter secours à un Gryffondor. C'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis cinquante ans que je suis à Poudlard.

- C'est la moindre des choses, c'est notre ami, expliqua Harry en rougissant.

L'infirmière continua à les remercier et leur donna un mot pour les excuser si ils avaient du retard à leur prochain cours. Les trois amis descendirent le plus rapidement possible les escaliers et entra dans la grande salle au moment même ou les plats se vidaient et se nettoyaient. Déçus, ils se résignèrent à aller passer un après midi le ventre vide, quand le professeur McGonagall les interpella.

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez, messieurs et mademoiselle ?

- Oui, excusez nous professeur. On a aidé notre ami Neville qui a été tabassé et on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, mais on n'a pas vu l'heure, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, dit la directrice des lions. Allez aux cuisines, je pense qu'il y aura encore quelque chose pour vous à manger. Et dix points pour Serpentard pour avoir aidé votre ami.

Et leur professeur de Métamorphose leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'au tableau poire. Là, ils entrèrent après avoir chatouillée le fruit et virent plus d'une centaine de petites créatures étranges travailler à toute vitesse.

- Bonjour, jeunes maîtres, dit l'une d'elle en s'approchant et s'inclinant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Euh, bonjour, dit Hermione. On a pas eu le temps de manger et on voudrait si c'est possible d'avoir une petite collation, s'il vous plait.

Et devant les trois amis, la petite créature se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Oh, dit-elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu des maîtres aussi gentils avec ma misérable personne. Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut !

Et dans un POP ! Sonore, la petite créature repartit. Harry, Hermione et Léo se regardèrent intrigués, et ce dernier interpella une autre petite créature.

- Excusez moi, demanda t'il. Puis savoir ce que… vous êtes ?

- Nous, jeune maître ? Nous sommes des Elfes de Maison. Nous sommes au service des gentils maîtres. Ordonnez, et nous obéirons ! Vous êtes les maîtres, jeune maître, dit le petit Elfe. Nous naissons avec l'accord des maîtres et nous travaillons pour eux toujours ! Les maîtres sont gentils jeune maître. Le maître veut quelque chose, gentil maître ?

Mais Léo avait cessé d'écouter. L'Elfe recula en voyant une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

- Jeune maître ?

Léo se leva d'un coup et demanda avec une voix dure :

- Où est le bureau du directeur ?

L'elfe lui indiqua le chemin en tremblant puis disparu pour se punir, et Léo partit en courant, plantant là ses amis et abandonnant son repas qui venait d'être apporté. Harry et Hermione se demandèrent ce qu'il y avait et durent rassurer les Elfes en leur jurant qu'il n'était pas en colère contre eux, bien qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Léo était en train de courir le plus vite possible vers le bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe, mais il défoncerait la statue si il le fallait ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela ! Foi de Léo ! Il couru le plus vite possible, renversant au passage quelques élèves et étant encouragés par Peeves qui mettait de l'huile devant lui en hurlant comme un fou. Enfin, après avoir provoqués plusieurs accidents, il arriva devant la statue bloquant le passage pour le bureau du directeur.

- Ouvre-toi ! _Edrapanna !_

La statue s'ouvrit immédiatement sans réclamer le mot de passe, ne voulant pas tester semble t-il la colère de Léo, mais en réalité le directeur apparu en train de descendre les marches.

- Monsieur Léonard ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix de grand-père qui ne prit pas.

- Me donner des explications, répondit Léo avec une colère non dissimulée.

- Des explications pour quoi ?

- Pour les Elfes ! Hurla Léo.

Il engueula Dumbledore et resta pendant un bon moment dans son bureau à parler. Enfin, quand il ressortit du bureau, il avait ratée sa première heure de métamorphose et de botanique et il était en retard pour son cours de vol. Il avait crié et hurlé sa colère à la barbe de Dumbledore et avait obtenu que les elfes avaient droit à des jours de repos et à une petite paie qui leur permettrait de s'acheter ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix il faut dire face aux arguments pointues de son élève.

Léo alla en direction du terrain de vol après avoir prit les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il se dépêcha de parcourir le parc et arriva au moment où Madame Bibine distribuait les balais.

- Vous êtes en retard, jeune homme, dit-elle.

- J'ai une excuse du directeur, répondit-il calmement.

La professeur de vol la lut et approuva. Léo alla rejoindre ses camarades après avoir prit un balai. Il se plaça aux côtés d'Hermione qui lui demanda immédiatement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Léo ? Pourquoi est-tu parti comme cela ? Tu as même raté les premiers cours de métamorphose et de botanique !

- J'ai juste été voir le directeur, répondit-il. Pour pousser un petit coup de gueule. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir tous ces elfes réduits en esclavage.

- Réduits en esclavage ? dit Hermione en sursautant. Comment ça ?

Léo lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Elfes de maison et fut outrée en apprenant leurs anciennes conditions de travail. Hermione approuva ce que Léo avait fait et passa même sur l'horreur atroce et inimaginablement, horriblement, inhumainement, inexplicablement, terriblement, blablablament, indescriptiblement, encore et encorement folle d'avoir raté **DEUX** cours.

Le cours commença et Mrs Bibine expliqua comment faire décoller un balai et comment le contrôler. La débandade… pardon, la pratique commença et elle ordonna aux élèves de mettre leur main au dessus du balai et de crier « debout ! »

Les élèves obéirent, et crièrent. Hermione réussit à faire lever son balai à la seconde tentative. Harry y arriva au premier essai, ainsi que Léo, bien qu'avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que son ami naturellement doué. Ils se placèrent sur leurs balais à l'ordre de leur professeur, mais celui de Hermione partit en flèche. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, elle tomba au sol durement et un bruit sec se fit entendre. La jeune fille cria de douleur et Mrs Bibine se précipita pour constater que son poignet était cassé. Avec un soupir, elle dit :

- Je vais emmener mademoiselle Granger à l'infirmerie. Que personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! Sinon, vous serez exclus de mon cours pour l'année et j'enlèverais tous ses points à votre maison !

- Attendez, dit une voix. Léo sortit du rang des élèves et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il leva sa baguette, la dirigea vers le poignet de son amie et dit : _Aderthanesta ! _

Hermione senti ses os se remettre en place et se ressouder. Elle leva son poignet et le tourna dans tous les sens sans plus ressentir de douleur ou d'élancement. Elle sourit et dit à Léo :

- Merci !

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mrs Bibine avait regardé l'échange et fut fort étonnée en voyant Hermione se remettre sans aucun problème de sa fracture.

- Euh, bien. Si Mlle Granger va bien, nous pouvons continuer le cours.

La professeur prit à son tour un balai et monta dessus pour montrer en pratique aux élèves comment manœuvrer. Puis elle les fit décoller un à un en les forçant à rester à petite vitesse et près du sol. Malgré des chutes fréquentes, il n'y eu ainsi aucune blessure.

Vint le tour d'Harry qui fut vite autorisé à voler plus haut et qui impressionna Mrs Bibine pour son premier essai de vol. Léo suivit et la professeur ne fut pas en reste de prouesses. Il eut bien plus de mal que Harry à s'habituer à son balai et à l'élément aérien, mais se débrouilla vite bien, préférant malgré cela les pointes de vitesse aux acrobaties de Harry.

Le cours continua, et Harry et Léo furent bientôt autorisés à voler comme ils le voulaient. Hermione eut du mal à vaincre sa peur, mais Léo et Harry l'aidèrent, et une fois qu'elle eut réussi, elle montra elle aussi beaucoup de potentiel et de plaisir à voler.

Les trois amis se posèrent à la fin du cours et reçurent les félicitations de Mrs Bibine pour leurs prouesses. Finalement, ils purent tous revenir au château pour se reposer avant leur cours d'astronomie le soir même, à vingt deux heures.

Ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour déposer leur affaires, et Léo insista pour leur jeter un sort qui les protègerait des possibles blagues vaseuses de leurs camarades de dortoir : _Cailbalan ! _

Ce sort invoquait une barrière invisible qui pouvait repousser sans aucun problème les sorts tels que le bloque jambe, le sortilège de chatouillis et d'autres du même type. Il ne pouvait en revanche pas repousser les sorts plus puissants.

Il n'était que dix sept heure trente, et avant de faire leurs devoirs, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Neville à l'infirmerie.

Points des quatre maisons :

Gryffondor : -10

Serpentard : 45

Serdaigle : 60

Poufsouffle : 50

V1 : 09/02/2010

V2 : 17/1/2011 : 5304 mots, 18 pages.


	4. La salle secrète

**4) La salle d'entraînement**

Ou comment rire un bon coup…

Version chapitre 1.2

Harry, Hermione et Léonard, les trois amis de Serpentard avaient décidé de rendre visite à leur ami Neville, qui s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour, agressé par d'autres élèves. Ils poussèrent la porte blanche et entrèrent dans l'antre du dragon, telle que l'infirmerie était appelée par certains élèves. Mrs Pomfresh, le dragon, pardon l'infirmière, s'approcha d'eux et leur indiqua un lit vers le fond de la salle.

Ils s'en approchèrent en silence après avoir remercié Mrs Pomfresh. Ils aperçurent Neville qui était réveillé et qui lisait un livre de botanique.

- Salut Neville ! Ça va mieux ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Neville sursauta et se calma en voyant ses amis. Il leur sourit et reposa son livre sur la table de chevet à ses côtés.

- ça va beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous les amis. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici ! L'infirmière est très gentille ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais resté dans les vapes sinon.

- C'est tout naturel, dirent les trois Serpentard exactement en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent puis se mirent tous les quatre à rire en voyant leur synchronisation.

- Sinon, demanda Léo d'un ton plus sérieux, est-ce que tu as reconnu tes agresseurs ?

Neville se raidi aussitôt et se redressa sur son lit.

- Non ! Je… ne les aie pas vus ! Je… je sortais de ma salle commune, et j'ai été frappé par les sorts après avoir fait quelques pas. Je n'ai vu personne !

Léo s'assit sur une autre chaise à côté de Neville et répliqua d'un ton neutre :

- Si tu ne nous dit pas qui c'est, Neville, alors ils se croiront à l'abri de toute sanction et recommencerons encore et encore. Mais si tu me dis les noms des coupables, alors crois moi, tu seras tranquille pour toutes tes études.

Neville hésita clairement pendant un long moment, et Léo le relança.

- Neville.

- C'est… c'est Ronald Weasley et… Seamus et Dean, deux garçons qui sont dans notre année. Ils ont dit que c'est parce que j'étais un traître de parler avec des Serpentard, répondit Nev en baissant la tête. Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux être ami avec qui je veux !

- Bien, tu vois que tu peux le dire. Maintenant, Nev, si cela t'arrive encore, tu vas aller le dire à un professeur immédiatement, d'accord ?

- Oui papa, dit Nev en riant, vite suivi par les trois autres.

Les quatre amis continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment tous ensembles, quand ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière. Le dragon, pardon Mrs Pomfresh, alla aux côtés de Nev et lui donna une dernière potion avant de dire :

- Bien. Vous pouvez maintenant repartir, monsieur Londubat. Faites attention la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

Nev acquiesça de la tête et se leva pour enlever les vêtements de l'infirmerie et pour remettre sa robe rapidement, sous le regard gêné d'Hermione qui se détourna, faisant pouffer ses amis et l'infirmière.

_**UHDS**_

Les quatre amis décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs premiers devoirs, leurs salles communes respectives n'étant pas très recommandables au vu des événements de la veille et du jour. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense pièce et là, Léo et Hermione faillirent faire une overdose de joie **(c'est possible ça ?)** en voyant les milliers de livres qui s'entassaient sur les étagères devant eux.

Avec un CHUT retentissant, Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, leur signifia de contrôler leurs hormones lectrices et de s'asseoir à une table pour faire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Avec des excuses silencieuses, les quatre amis obtempérèrent et se dirigèrent vers une table libre, dans le fond de la salle.

Ils s'installèrent tous ensembles et commencèrent leurs devoirs, surveillés par Mrs Pince qui faisait une ronde telle Miss Teigne. Harry et Hermione donnèrent une copie de leurs devoirs de métamorphose et de botanique à Léo, et tous commencèrent à faire leur besogne dans leur coin.

Après une heure de travail, Léo et Hermione avaient terminé sans difficulté apparente et étaient en train d'aider Harry et Neville qui avaient du mal à terminer certaines choses. Soudain, le professeur Snape entra dans la bibliothèque et se récoltât immédiatement un CHUT de Mrs Pince, vite échangé avec un regard noir. Sans un bruit, il s'avança vers la table des quatre amis les observa un moment en silence.

- Bonsoir professeur Snape, dit Léo sans se retourner. Que pouvons nous pour vous ?

Le dit prof ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry et Neville sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas pour l'un à être entendu et pour les trois autres à être brusquement déconcentrés. Snape repris immédiatement son visage dur et dit :

- Messieurs Potter, Léonard et Mlle Granger, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

Les trois Serpents se levèrent et dirent au revoir à Neville et lui donnèrent rendez-vous devant la grande salle au moment du dîner. Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et replongea dans ses devoirs pour ne pas croiser le regard du maître des potions.

Ils sortirent de la biblio avec un dernier CHUT de la part de sa responsable et suivirent leur directeur de maison vers son bureau. En chemin, il leur demanda :

- J'ai eu vent d'un… accident avec Mr Malfoy. Que savez vous de cela ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit immédiatement Léo. Si ce n'est que ce malheureux sang pur s'est cru supérieur à nous autres, pauvres nés de Moldus et sang mêlé sans défense. Le pauvre. Il en a simplement fait ses frais.

Snape ne répondit rien, et Léo se fit de nouveau silencieux, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione pouffaient à ce souvenir. Le groupe de trois élèves et du professeur arriva rapidement devant le bureau de ce dernier, qui les introduisit. A l'intérieur du sévère bureau, Snape les fit asseoir sur trois chaises et gagna son propre fauteuil. Enfin, après un moment à les observer tous de son œil de chauve-souris, il dit :

- Une de mes collègue m'a parlé d'un… talent dont vous avez fait preuve.

Le silence tomba, et le professeur vit avec satisfaction des regards interrogatifs dans les yeux d'Harry et Hermione. Mais rien dans ceux de Léo.

- Apparemment, vous vous débrouillez très bien sur des balais, dit Snape d'un ton lent. Savez vous que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard manque de joueurs ? De trois, pour être précis. Les derniers ont finis leurs études.

Snape se leva et tourna autour de ses élèves tel un vautour autour de sa proie.

- Voulez-vous être ces trois joueurs ? demanda Snape d'un ton menaçant qui ne souffrait pas de refus.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand les yeux, surpris de cette proposition. Léo lui ne réagit pas et ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Euh… j'aimerais bien, dit Harry. Mais vous êtes sur que personne d'autre ne le veut ?

- Justement, dit Snape. C'est pourquoi vous allez participer samedi prochain aux sélections des joueurs. Et vous avez intérêt à y aller, compris ?

Snape darda ses élèves de son célèbre regard anti-parlote __.

- Dehors, maintenant ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois amis furent vite sortis de l'antre de la chauve souris.

_**UHDS**_

Le repas du soir se terminait, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, l'on put voir un Gryffondor manger à la table des serpents. Les quatre amis se séparèrent, Neville retournant vers sa salle commune, et les trois autres se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les deux heures qu'il leur restait avant le cours d'astronomie.

- On révise ? Proposa Hermione.

- Réviser ? Mais tu es folle ! On vient de finir nos devoirs ! Cria Harry. Léo, vient à mon aide !

- Hum ? Dit ce dernier. Pourquoi ? C'est bien de réviser. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ben… vous ne voulez pas que l'on aille plutôt… euh… faire un jeu ?

- Si tu veux, dit Hermione. Disons, celui d'entre nous qui maîtrisera le mieux un sort, non ? Ça nous permettra de prendre de l'avance pour nos cours.

- Incorrigible, dit Harry tandis que Léo souriait. Je capitule…

- On fait quel sort ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas des sorts de duel ? Proposa Léo. Il y en a plein, et ils n'ont pas l'air très difficile.

- Mouis… si tu veux. On va où aussi ? Les salles d'entraînement ne sont pas encore ouvertes.

- On va bien trouver un coin dans le château, dit Léo. Il est tellement grand.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et ensembles ils se dirigèrent au hasard vers les cachots. Là, ils se mirent à fouiller dans tous les coins pour trouver leur bonheur. Ils fouillèrent les couloirs, regardèrent derrière les statues… quand soudain, Léo appela ses amis et dit :

- Venez voir ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut !

Les deux autres arrivèrent rapidement et virent à leur tour la trouvaille de Léo. Au fond d'un couloir poussiéreux et à l'ombre d'une statue imposante se trouvait un renfoncement dans le mur. Il était à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais et ne possédait même pas de porte.

- Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va convenir ? Demanda Harry. C'est tout petit.

Hermione acquiesça, mais Léo se défendit en répondant :

- C'est tout petit pour l'instant. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le monde de la Magie.

Hermione compris en un éclair.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux lancer des sorts d'élargissement ? J'ai lu des trucs là-dessus. Mais c'est des sorts ultra compliqués !

- Effectivement, répondit Léo. Mais il doit y avoir moyen de… comment dire… corrompre une année supérieure. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ben… ce n'est pas que je sois contre, répondit Hermione, vite suivie par Harry. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé par le règlement.

- Mais ce n'est pas interdit non plus, répliqua Léo. Allons, faisons cela ! Personne ne s'en apercevra.

- Mais à qui demander ? Je doute que même un septième année puisse réellement pratiquer de tels enchantements ! C'est qu'il doit en falloir plein de différents !

- Nous trouverons bien, répliqua Léo d'un ton insouciant. Du moment que l'on ne perd pas de temps…

Relativement perplexes, Harry et Hermione suivirent alors Léo dans les couloirs des cachots, afin de regagner le rez-de-chaussée du château.

- Pourquoi ne vas t'on pas dans notre salle commune ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'aucune année supérieure ne voudra nous aider, répondit Léo.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ils sont de notre maison…

- Oui, mais pas selon leur point de vue.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry allait demander plus d'explications, Léo s'arrêta et ne sembla pas ressentir Hermione le percuter, surprise par son arrêt brutal.

- Que se passe t'il, Léo ? Demanda t'elle en se frottant son bout de nez endolori.

- Je pense avoir trouvé la personne qui nous aidera, répondit Léo.

- Par là ? Mais c'est la direction du bureau du professeur Snape ! Il ne voudra jamais…

Mais Léo ne se dirigea pas vers le bureau de leur directeur de Maison. Il prit un petit couloir transversal qu'Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais remarqué. Pourtant, ils étaient déjà passés par là pour aller en cours de potion. Comment avaient-ils put rater cela ? C'est qu'il était bien visible pourtant ce petit corridor…

La chose que Léo disait avoir repérée était un tableau représentant un paysage de campagne superbe et lumineux, faisant un contraste saisissant avec les murs sombres des cachots. Là, visiblement endormit, se tenait un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier entièrement grise, avec dans les mains un grand bourdon **(bâton de mage)** de bois blanc finement ciselé et un chapeau pointu lui aussi gris sur la tête.

Il sembla se réveiller en sentant approcher des élèves, et se releva entièrement, révélant une grande barbe blanche dans le même genre que celle du professeur Dumbledore. Il se leva, et après un moment passé à bailler, il s'intéressa aux trois élèves qui le regardaient.

- Bonjour, qui êtes vous les enfants ? Non, attendez je sais. Toi, dit il en regardant Hermione, tu t'appelles Hermione Granger, toi tu te nommes Harry Potter, et toi… hum… Léonard, n'est ce pas ?

Ebahis, les trois amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et comment…

- Comment je sais ça ? Demanda le vieil homme. Je l'ai lu dans vos esprits. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté moi-même. Je me nomme Olòrin. Mais vous me connaissez sans doute mieux sous le nom de Merilin. Ca fait bien longtemps que des élèves ne se sont pas adressés à moi. Que voulez vous ?

- Bonjour, Olòrin, répondit Léo avec un grand sourire. Nous aimerions savoir si vous pouviez nous aider à nous aménager un petit lieu où nous pourrions étudier tranquillement, seulement tous les trois.

- Hum… Oui, c'est possible, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi le voulez-vous ? Le château est bien équipé pour cela, pourtant.

- Nous souhaiterions être tranquilles, répondit évasivement Léo.

Le personnage du tableau sembla réfléchir un moment, à voir la position des buissons qui lui servaient de sourcils.

- Et bien, je m'ennuie assez dans ce couloir. Je suppose qu'une fois votre lieu privé aménagé, vous voudrez le garder pour vous seuls ?

- Oui, ce serait préférable, répondit Léo en souriant.

- Alors nous allons être d'accord ! Une fois que j'aurais aménagé ce lieu que vous souhaitez, je placerais mon tableau devant sa porte. Avec un mot de passe, je ferais office de passage !

- C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Hermione, ravie.

- Oui, mais comment allons-nous faire pour vous amener jusqu'à là bas ? Demanda Harry, plus terre à terre.

- Très simplement, les enfants, dit le personnage du tableau.

Et sur ces paroles, il leva une main. Aussitôt, un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre.

- Aïe ! Ouille ! Grimaça Merlin. Ça fait mal !

En réponse aux interrogations des trois élèves, le tableau quitta le mur sur lequel il avait été collé, et resta à flotter dans les airs.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama le personnage de la toile. En revanche, vous allez devoir me diriger et me pousser pendant que je fais léviter le tableau. Je risque d'avoir un accident, sinon.

Et ainsi fut fait. En prenant le risque immense d'être repérés, Harry, Hermione et Léo poussèrent alors le tableau vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient repéré.

Ils y arrivèrent malgré tout en une dizaine de minutes, préférant privilégier la célérité à la lenteur de la discrétion. Apparemment, personne ne les avaient vu agir.

- C'est don ce petit cagibi que vous souhaiteriez agrandir ? Demanda le tableau en se posant devant l'espace menant au minuscule trou dans le mur.

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Léo.

- Bien, alors…

Merlin retroussa alors ses manches, qui lui retombèrent aussitôt sur les bras. Il s'exclama :

- _Panno Rhamb ! Panno Tham ! _

Et sous les yeux admiratifs et ébahis de nos trois amis, les murs de la « salle » reculèrent loin devant eux et un nouveau mur apparut et ferma presque entièrement le passage, laissant juste assez de place pour placer le tableau de Merlin.

Celle-ci souleva rapidement sa toile, et la fixa solidement contre le mur, scellant ainsi la toute nouvelle salle des cachots. Après avoir prononcé un autre sortilège, le personnage fit mine d'ouvrir une porte dans le vide… et sa toile s'ouvrit telle une porte, tandis que son encadrement restait à sa place. Léo illumina sa baguette avec un _«_ _Celair », _et bientôt, toute la salle fut illuminée par la lumière.

- Wow ! Dit Harry après un moment de silence. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça ?

- C'est très simple, répondit le tableau. Il faut juste beaucoup d'endurance pour le faire. Poudlard est rempli de magie, et le transformer est très difficile.

Et avec les idées des trois amis, le tableau lança aussi d'autres sortilèges afin d'aménager l'intérieur de la pièce. Des chaises, une table, des tapis, des coussins par-dessus… Sous l'insistance d'Hermione, il fit apparaître un meuble bibliothèque, afin d'y placer leurs livres quand ils viendraient ici.

Quand on entrait dans la salle, on avait immédiatement à gauche le mur du château, et à droite un coin détente avec la table, les chaises et les coussins. Accolée au mur gauche, la bibliothèque vide trônait fièrement pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Tout le reste de la salle, soit environ vingt mètres sur vingt mètres, était vide, réservé afin que les trois amis puissent s'entraîner à lancer des sorts, et à d'autres matières pratiques. La pièce était grande d'environ trente mètres sur trente.

- Maintenant, mes jeunes amis, que voulez-vous comme mot de passe ? Je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'oublier, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione, Harry et Léo se concertèrent dans leur coin et décidèrent ensembles du mot de passe le plus approprié. Enfin, ils trouvèrent le mot sur lequel ils s'accordèrent tous.

- Nous choisissons la phrase _Puissance de l'amitié _comme mot de passe. Cela vous convient ?

- Parfaitement, répondit le tableau en souriant. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ?

Léo et les deux autres serpents firent oui de la tête, et virent qu'il était l'heure pour eux de se rendre en cours d'astronomie. Déçu de ne pouvoir rester un moment dans leur nouveau repaire, ils y entrèrent pour ramasser leurs affaires qu'ils avaient déposées là, et dirent au revoir au tableau en lui promettant de revenir dès le lendemain quand ils auraient un moment de libre.

_**UHDS**_

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie et y arrivèrent juste au moment ou les élèves de leur classe et les Serdaigle qui partageaient le cours avec eux étaient en train d'entrer. En silence, ils se placèrent chacun à côté d'un télescope d'observation et attendirent que le professeur d'astronomie leur donne ses instructions.

- Tout d'abord, bonsoir à tous ! Je suis le professeur Sinistra, je suis chargée de vous apprendre l'observation du ciel. Pour ce soir, nous allons simplement voir les principales constellations, puis nous étudierons leurs formes, et le pourquoi elles sont ainsi.

Puis sous les ordres de leur professeur, les élèves observèrent tour à tour les constellations du Bélier, du Taureau et des Gémeaux. Puis le professeur leur fit un questionnaire oral sur ces trois constellations et ils s'assirent ensuite à des tables pour recopier des informations utiles pour les prochains cours.

Les deux heures passèrent très vite, et quelques minutes avant minuit, le professeur leur demanda d'apprendre par cœur les noms des étoiles de la constellation du Taureau et de faire un parchemin expliquant pourquoi elles portaient ce nom. Elle les libéra et leur conseilla d'aller se coucher vite fait.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la tour d'astronomie avec les paupières qui se fermaient, et les trois amis Serpentard se regroupèrent pour parler.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner dans mon dortoir, dit Hermione. Et si les autres filles recommencent comme hier ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à dormir cette nuit…

- C'est vrai ça, répondit Harry. C'est dur de dormir dans le dortoir, avec les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils pourraient réveiller le professeur Binns !

- Qui ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est le professeur fantôme, il enseigne l'histoire. Il a du vivre tout ce qu'il enseigne d'ailleurs… enfin, il est toujours endormit et est le parfait somnifère pour les insomniaques à ce qu'il parait. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais sa réputation soporifique cours dans tout le château.

- J'ai peut être une solution pour vos problèmes de sommeil, dit Léo.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

- Puisqu'on est pas bien pour dormir dans nos dortoirs et qu'on est pas tranquilles dans notre salle commune, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dormirais pas dans notre salle d'entraînement ? On fait apparaître trois lits et le tour est joué. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Proposa t'il.

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Léo avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est...

- …une super bonne idée ! dit Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir correctement cette nuit. En route !

Les trois amis coururent jusqu'au tableau qu'ils avaient installé deux heures auparavant et réveillèrent leur gardien qui somnolait dans sa barbe.

- Gniès' quya ? Gnesk vouvou lé ?

- C'est nous Olòrin, dit Léo en saluant le tableau. Nous pouvons entrer ?

- Ah, oui. Mot de passe ?

- _Puissance de l'amitié !_ Dirent les trois amis en même temps.

Le tableau s'ouvrit alors pour les laisser entrer dans leur chambre privée. Là, Léo alluma des torches placées au mur, tandis que le tableau matérialisait trois lits exactement comme ils le souhaitaient. Il les sépara par un grand paravent chacun et sous les conseils d'Hermione mit en œuvre d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte près de leurs lits. Il l'ouvrit à distance et révéla un mur. Il leva sa baguette et prononça des sorts appropriés pour agrandir l'espace et installa tout un confort Moldu à la demande des trois enfants. Après tout cela, Harry et Hermione remercièrent chaleureusement le tableau, et s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits entièrement habillés, sans plus pouvoir bouger tant ils étaient fatigués. Léo prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil afin de lire à la lueur douce d'une torche.

_**UHDS**_

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Léo réveilla Harry et Hermione à sept heures précises. Les deux serpents sifflèrent de protestation, mais Harry se reprit bien vite en se souvenant qu'il fallait se lever à cette heure là si ils voulaient avoir un bon petit déjeuner, et non pas des restes. Ils firent chacun à la suite un tour dans la salle d'eau. Tandis qu'Harry se lavait et que ses deux amis l'attendaient, Hermione remarqua :

- Dis moi Léo, ton lit n'est pas défait. Tu n'as pas dormi dessus ?

- Bien deviné, Hermi. Je me suis contenté du fauteuil là bas, dit il en montrant un fauteuil de couleur marron près des coussins qui faisaient office de coin salon. J'ai sommeillé une petite heure, alors je ne voulais pas défaire mon lit pour si peu de temps.

- Attend. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as dormi qu'une seule heure ? Une seule heure en deux nuits ? Parce que tu n'as pas non plus dormi la nuit dernière, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir pour être en pleine forme. Je pourrais bien sur me reposer toute la nuit, mais vu qu'une heure me suffit pour subvenir à mes besoins physiques, je préfère me consacrer à lire et étudier.

- Tu en as de la chance, de n'avoir pas beaucoup besoin de dormir. Je me demande comment tu fais, demanda Hermione.

- Ne cherche pas, Hermi. Tu ne trouveras pas. J'ai passé des nuits entières sur le problème sans résultat, mentit Léo.

Harry arriva à ce moment, et la discussion changea de sujet pour aller sur les cours qu'ils auraient dans la journée. Tous les trois, ils sortirent de leur salle discrètement et se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée du château, et de là dans la grande salle. Ils retrouvèrent devant celle-ci Neville qui les attendaient et ils se dirigèrent tous cette fois-ci vers la table des lions, sous les regard méfiants voir haineux de certains d'entre eux. Seuls certains professeurs semblaient heureux de ce rapprochement timide des deux maisons.

Le petit déjeuner se termina rapidement, et les trois amis serpents décidèrent de se promener tranquillement dans le château pendant que Neville allait chercher ses affaires pour son cours de botanique qui commençait à huit heures. Ils se promirent de se retrouver pour leur cours commun de sortilèges.

Pour s'occuper durant l'heure suivante, en attendant leur premier cours de la journée, les trois amis décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre de nouveau dans leur antre afin de faire ce qui était initialement prévu : s'entraîner à la magie.

Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers leur salle secrète et s'y enfermèrent. Hermione ouvrit leurs livres de cours pour chercher des sorts intéressants à mettre en pratique, tandis que Léo faisait apparaître des tapis supplémentaires. Il les disposa en rectangle et délimita ainsi les limites d'un terrain de duel.

Alors qu'Hermione dressait une liste de sorts qui lui paraissait utiles, Harry alla s'entraîner à lancer les sorts que les professeurs leur avaient appris la veille, l'Expeliarmus et le Wingardium Leviosa. Il lança ce dernier de nombreuses fois, et finalement réussi à faire léviter pendant plus de dix minutes un même objet, un livre pesant environ un kilo.

Léo regarda ses amis faire, puis après quelques instants se dirigea vers le milieu de la salle et s'assit au sol en tailleur. Et là ne bougea plus. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se leva de sa chaise car il était temps pour eux d'aller en cours de sortilège. Harry cessa de s'entraîner au moment où elle l'appela, mais Léo ne bougea pas d'un cil quand elle dit son nom.

Inquiets, Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent de leur ami et se penchèrent vers lui. Ils virent qu'il avait les yeux grand ouverts, mais voilés, comme si Léonard était absent, son esprit au loin.

- Léo ? Demanda Harry. Léo ? Tu vas bien ?

- Léo ? Continua Hermione. Réveilles-toi ! Léo ! C'est nous !

Et aussi soudainement que de manière imprévisible, Léo releva la tête, faisant sursauter ses amis et leur faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Mais… tu étais comme absent, alors… nous nous sommes inquiétés. On a tenté de te réveiller, mais tu ne réagis que maintenant. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermi. J'étais en train d'essayer de méditer.

- Méditer ? Mais c'est quelque chose de très difficile ! S'étonna Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que j'essaie, répondit Léo du tac au tac. Vous devriez vous aussi vous y mettre quand vous pourrez. C'est vraiment reposant.

Et après avoir parlé un peu de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette heure de libre, les trois amis prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de leur salle secrète pour se rendre à leur cours. Ils retrouvèrent Neville devant la salle et s'installèrent à côté de lui.

Le professeur Flitwick leur fit pratiquer de nouveau le sortilège de lévitation, et Léo en montra de nouveau sa maîtrise, récoltant ainsi dix points pour Serpentard. Harry étonna le professeur en arrivant au niveau de Léo la veille, autrement dit réussissant à promener sa plume sans aucun souci et arrivant même à soulever un poids de deux kilos.

Le cours se termina très vite, et les quatre amis se dirent au revoir pour se revoir à leur prochain cours en commun. Les trois serpents se rendirent ensuite en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout comme en sortilèges, ils révisèrent le sort de la veille, et étrangement, Léo fut dispensé de pratique.

_**UHDS**_

La pause de midi s'acheva et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour partager encore une fois un cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall ne dit rien à Léo pour son absence de la veille en apprenant qu'il était dans le bureau du directeur, mais le darda d'un regard Hermionien signifiant « ne recommencez pas à rater un cours ! »

Le temps passa rapidement. Tous les soirs, Harry, Hermione, Léo et Neville se retrouvaient pour manger soit à la table des Gryffondor, soit à celle des Serpentard. Les trois serpents gardèrent secrète leur salle / chambre, et s'y entraînèrent aux sorts appris en cours et à d'autres qu'Hermione avait trouvés dans des livres.

Le mercredi après-midi, Léo avait été dans la grande salle assister aux duels dirigés par le professeur Snape et en partit en se promettant d'y participer dès la semaine suivante. Hermione avait été à la bibliothèque pour participer aux cours assistés avec les professeurs tandis qu'Harry allait apprendre les règles du Quidditch en regardant les joueurs amateurs sur le terrain de l'école.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, et avec lui le cours de Physique dirigé par Mrs Bibine, le professeur de vol. Les élèves furent familiarisés pour certains avec les efforts physiques continus. Si les trois amis serpents et les autres élèves nés de Moldus n'eurent aucun problème, en revanche ceux venant de familles sorcières donnèrent un vrai spectacle comique.

Le week-end arriva rapidement, et avec lui la liberté pour les élèves de faire presque ce qu'ils voulaient. Léo, Harry et Hermione restèrent bien souvent dans leur salle secrète et s'y reposèrent, révisèrent et surtout s'entraînèrent, développant leur magie et leurs connaissances tandis que d'autres s'affairaient à développer leurs défauts et leur étroitesse d'esprit.

_**UHDS**_

Points des quatre maisons :

Gryffondor : 30

Serpentard : 85

Serdaigle : 85

Poufsouffle : 65


	5. Halloween

**5)Halloween**

Ou comment faire des réserves de viande pour l'hiver…^^

_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Léonard. Tout est à JK Rowling._

Le week-end était en train de s'achever pour les élèves, avec pour les trois amis serpents beaucoup de choses pour changer leurs vies. Tout d'abord, le Quidditch. La veille, le samedi, ils s'étaient rendus tous les trois à la sélection des joueurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard…

_**Flash-back**_

_Il était treize heures en ce premier samedi à Poudlard. Sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école, les joueurs de Serpentard procédaient à des sélections pour choisir trois nouveaux joueurs, un attrapeur, un gardien et un poursuiveur, les trois précédents ayant finis leurs études l'année précédente. _

_Harry, Hermione et Léo étaient arrivés avec les autres candidats pour tenter leur chance, comme le leur avait ordonné le professeur Snape, leur directeur de maison. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les impurs ? Demanda le capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus Flint._

_- Nous venons pour les qualifications, répondit d'un ton dur et ferme Léo._

_- N'importe quoi ! Le Quidditch, ce n'est pas pour les sangs de bourbe. Et de toute façon, les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer. Dégagez !_

_- Ceux-ci vont tenter leur chance, dit une voix froide._

_Les trois amis et le capitaine se tournèrent vers la voix et virent le professeur Snape qui s'approchait. _

_- C'est moi qui leur aie demandé de tenter leur chance. Et ils feront les qualifications, c'est compris ? Dit-il de son regard le plus anti-. _

_- Euh… Oui, professeur. Mais des première années… ils n'ont pas le droit de…_

_- Je leur aie obtenue l'autorisation si ils se qualifient. Maintenant, commencez, ordonna Snape. _

_- Oui, professeur._

_Et les qualifications commencèrent. Le capitaine débuta avec les sélections de l'attrapeur. Harry était tenté par ce poste, tandis que Léo se voyait plutôt poursuiveur et qu'Hermione voulait plutôt être gardienne. _

_Le premier candidat attrapeur eut le vif d'or en quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Le second fut un vrai escargot et mit plus de dix minutes. Le capitaine fit signe à Harry et celui-ci monta le Brossdur de l'école en un instant. Il monta dans le ciel, et le capitaine lâcha le vif à nouveau._

_La petite balle disparu à la vue de tous, et Harry se mit à parcourir le terrain. Il lui fallut autant de temps que le premier pour voir le vif, mais deux minutes de moins pour l'attraper. Le capitaine allait dire que le nouvel attrapeur était le troisième année qui avait mit quatre minutes, mais un toussotement se fit entendre, et Flint vit que le professeur Snape était encore là et le dardait de son regard de chauve-souris. _

_- Harry Potter est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, dit d'une voix de dégoût Marcus Flint._

_Harry atterrit et sauta au sol pour se précipiter dans les bras de ses amis. Hermione et Léo le félicitèrent tous deux chaudement, puis les trois amis regardèrent la suite des évènements. _

_- Au tour des gardiens, maintenant ! Vous devez arrêter le plus de buts sur les cinq que vous subirez ! Compris ? Le sang de bourbe, à toi, dit Marcus Flint en regardant Hermione._

_Le professeur Snape réagit au quart de tour et attrapa son élève par le cou et lui dit d'une voix froide :_

_- Un mois de retenue avec Rusard ! Dès ce soir ! Compris ?_

_Flint blêmi et se demanda ce qui arrivait à son professeur. Avant, il n'aurait jamais puni un élève de sa maison pour cela._

_- Bien, euh… Granger, à toi._

_Hermione s'éleva et se posta devant les buts. Les batteurs tirèrent chacun leur tour, et Hermione arrêta les trois premiers buts sans aucun problème. Le quatrième lui heurta violemment la jambe, ce qui déstabilisa le balai de Hermione._

_- Hermi ! Attention ! Hurla Léo._

_Trop tard. Le second batteur avait tiré sur sa cible et le cognard heurta violemment la tête d'Hermione, qui chuta de son balai. Elle était à plus de vingt mètres du sol._

_Léo prit immédiatement le premier balai qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfourcha. Il vola à toute vitesse vers Hermione, mais celle-ci tombait vite vers le sol. Léo ne pouvait l'atteindre à temps. Il leva sa baguette et cria :_

- Daur, Hermione !

_Le corps inconscient d'Hermione se stoppa soudain et resta suspendu dans les airs. Léo vola à son secours et la prit dans ses bras. Il se posa immédiatement au sol et allongea son amie au sol. _

_- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?_

_Mais Hermione était évanouie et n'entendit pas son ami. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment d'une plaie qu'elle avait à la tête, et sa jambe droite formait un angle très étrange. Léo tira profit de ses connaissances et sortit de sa veste une étrange boîte couverte de runes. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille qu'il broya entre ses mains et qu'il mit dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il lui massa la gorge pour provoquer un réflexe de déglutition, et la jeune fille avala la feuille. Léo jeta ensuite deux sorts de son cru et le saignement cessa alors que la jambe d'Hermione retrouvait sa forme normale. Léo souleva alors Hermione et couru pour l'allonger sur un banc situé non loin. _

_Là, Harry se précipita à ses côtés et prit la main de son amie. Il était plus qu'inquiet et demanda :_

_- Léo, est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux rapidement ?_

_- Oui, ça va aller. J'ai guéries ses blessures, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, il faudra l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour voir si elle n'a pas des blessures internes. Tu pourras l'y emmener ? J'ai quelque chose à faire maintenant._

_Harry hocha la tête, et Léo s'éloigna de lui et d'Hermione pour aller vers les joueurs de l'équipe. Il vit le professeur Snape en train de sa lâcher contre les deux batteurs, et le rejoignit rapidement._

_Sans sommation, il sortit sa baguette et cria haut et fort : _

_- _Coron ! Wingardium Leviosa !

_Une balle semblable à un cognard sortit de la baguette de Léo et resta en lévitation au dessus de la main de celui-ci. Les joueurs le regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire._

_- Vous vous êtes déjà pris un cognard dans la tête ? Non, sinon vous n'auriez pas fait ça. Volontairement. Vous allez le payer !_

_Et Léo pointa sa baguette sur le premier batteur. La balle partit en un éclair et percuta violemment le ventre du joueur qui tomba au sol sous la violence du choc. La balle repartit dans les airs au dessus du joueur, et Léo interrompit son sort de lévitation. La balle tomba alors et percuta de nouveau le ventre du garçon. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se plia en deux, se tenant le ventre et pleurant de douleur._

_- Tu ne recommenceras pas ? demanda Léo en s'approchant._

_- Non ! Je m'excuse !_

_Pour toute réponse, Léo se contenta de relever le joueur par le col et de lui asséner une paire de claques retentissantes qui colora les joues du joueur. Puis Léo se tourna vers le second joueur, celui qui avait délibérément visé la tête d'Hermione. Il était assis à terre, et reculait tellement il avait peur. _

_- Toi, tu vas le payer cher ! _Bellasnaud_ ! _

_Le sort heurta le joueur de plein fouet, et celui-ci se releva sans rien dire. Léo dit d'une voix forte : _

_- Prend ton balai et brise le !_

_Le joueur s'exécuta et brisa son balai sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance. _

_- Maintenant, prend les morceaux et brûle les !_

_L'élève prit sa baguette et jeta un sort qui enflamma les restes de son balai._

_- Enfin, va nettoyer tous les gradins avec ta langue ! Pas de repos jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres ! Compris ?_

_- Oui._

_Et le batteur se dirigea vers les gradins et commença à lécher le bois. Puis finalement, Léo se détourna de son acte vengeur et se redirigea vers Hermione, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée._

_- Viens Harry. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Léo en soulevant Hermione dans ses bras sans peine. _

_- Attendez ! dit une voix._

_Léo et Harry se retournèrent et virent le professeur Snape s'approcher avec un regard indéchiffrable. _

_- Puis je savoir quel sort vous avez lancé, Léonard ?_

_- Un sort. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je veux savoir lequel ! Dit Snape d'un ton dur. J'ai déjà vu des effets semblables, et il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noire, d'un impardonnable ! Cela peut causer votre expulsion définitive !_

_- C'était un simple sort me permettant de punir ce crétin de joueur comme il le méritait. Voilà !_

_- Et qui va lui repayer un balai ? _

_- Lui-même. Si il fait ce que je lui aie dit de faire, alors je lèverais mon sort et il pourra trouver un nouveau balai si il veut. Mais sinon, il restera au sol toute sa vie. A moins que vous ne lui trouviez un balai ?_

_Et Léo quitta le terrain de vol avec Hermione dans ses bras. Harry le suivit en courant pour le rattraper après avoir jeté un dernier regard au professeur Snape, qui ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait l'impression que la discussion lui avait échappée et qu'il s'était fait avoir…_

_Léo arriva à l'infirmerie après une dizaine de minutes de marche et poussa la porte blanche pour entrer avec un troisième bras apparut de nulle part. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur eux en voyant Hermione évanouie. _

_- Que s'est-il donc passé ? Demanda t'elle en faisant signe à Léo de la déposer sur un lit._

_- Elle a été agressée par des joueurs de Quidditch durant les sélections de l'équipe. Ils l'ont attaquée délibérément. _

_Et alors qu'elle s'occupait d'Hermione, l'infirmière grogna contre ce « sport de sauvages dangereux comme tout et qu'on devrait interdire nom d'un dragon ! »_

_Finalement, après avoir vérifié avec un sort si Hermione n'avait pas de séquelles internes, elle se retourna vers Harry et Léo._

_- Tout va bien aller pour elle, dit-elle. Elle n'a rien de superficiel et aucun souci interne. Mais c'est vraiment étonnant. D'habitude, tous les élèves qui viennent me voir pour un problème au Quidditch sont gravement blessés. Quelqu'un l'a-t-elle soignée ?_

_- Oui, répondit Léo. Je lui aie lancé un sort de soins, mentit-il._

_- Quel était ce sort ? demanda l'infirmière._

_- _Nestad. _Ca veut dire guérison._

_- Et puis-je savoir où vous l'avez appris ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sort. Et pourtant, je m'y connais. Il a été inventé il n'y a pas longtemps ?_

_- Non, en effet. Je l'ai pratiqué il y a quelques jours seulement. _

_- Vous voulez dire que vous avez inventé un sort ? Dit d'une voix étonnée l'infirmière. _

_- Oui, apparemment._

_Soudain, le professeur Snape entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le petit groupe sans se faire entendre ni voir._

_- Le stade est propre, professeur ? demanda Léo sans se retourner._

_Snape sursauta une nouvelle fois, ainsi que Harry et Mrs Pomfresh. Mais comment cet élève faisait il pour l'entendre ?_

_- Hum, Oui. Il n'a jamais été aussi propre. Trente points pour vous et Serpentard, Monsieur Léonard. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que nous allions tous les deux dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. _

_Et après avoir dit à Harry qu'il reviendrait ensuite voir Hermione, Léo partit avec le professeur Snape._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Léo était allé avec son professeur dans le bureau de celui-ci. Ils parlèrent principalement de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, et le directeur de Serpentard assura que si elle acceptait toujours de monter sur un balai, Mlle Granger rentrerait dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Léo appris aussi qu'en voyant sa colère, tous les autres candidats étaient partis, et qu'ainsi, il était le seul postulant potentiel de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur. Après s'être fait généreusement lécher le cul par son professeur, Léo accepta avec un : _C'est bien pour vous arranger ! _

Puis après l'entretien qui dura un peu plus d'une heure, Léo repartit en direction de l'infirmerie.

_Flash-back_

_En entrant, il vit Harry au chevet d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait paisiblement endormie, et Harry tirait une tête d'une tristesse à calmer Peeves. Léo s'approcha de son ami et lui mit une main dans le dos en lui disant d'une voix paternelle : _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tout va bien aller, tu as entendue l'infirmière, non ?_

_- Oui. Mais je me fais du souci quand même. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu mourir ? Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais supporté. Je veux dire, continua Harry en rougissant soudainement et en se tordant sur sa chaise, j'ai l'impression qu'en moins d'une semaine nous sommes tous les trois devenus frères et sœur. Moi, je suis fils unique, Hermione aussi et toi…_

_- Moi aussi, répondis Léo en souriant. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. _

_- Dis moi Léo, continua Harry, comment est ta famille ? Tu n'en parles jamais et tu n'as pas encore reçu de lettres. Pourtant, certains en reçoivent chaque jour. _

_- Ma… ma famille, dit Léo d'une voix lente. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Et mon père, il avait disparu on ne sait où avant même qu'elle ne soit enceinte. Je ne les aie jamais connus. J'ai été ballotté dans différentes familles d'adoption car il n'y avait pas d'orphelinats là où je vivais._

_- Désolé, dit Harry. Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question. _

_- Ce n'est rien. Et toi ? Demanda Léo._

_- Moi, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. Tués par un mage noir. C'est le garde-chasse, Hagrid, qui me l'a dit quand il m'a emmené sur le chemin de traverse. Je ne le savais pas avant. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui ont une sainte horreur de la magie._

_Le silence retomba, et tous les deux ne dirent plus rien. Après un moment, Léo prit dans sa poche un petit livre (Il en a toujours un sur lui) et commença à écrire dedans avec un petit stylo plume._

_- Tu connais le stylo plume ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que tu étais d'une famille sorcière…_

_- Non, répondit Léo. Mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus pratique que la plume. Ca marche mieux, aussi._

_Et Léo retourna dans son plaisir d'écriture. Harry se cala contre son siège et croisa les bras en tombant dans une douce somnolence._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Hermione s'était réveillée deux heures plus tard. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit ses deux amis à côté d'elle. Harry qui dormait, et Léo qui lisait. Celui-ci du sentir son regard, car il leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit en disant :

- Comment va, Hermione ? Mieux ?

- Oui, ça va mieux. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t'elle.

- Un des joueurs t'a délibérément visée à la tête. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en suis occupé.

- Je le plains alors, rigola Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait faire ? Compter les brins d'herbe du terrain de Quidditch ?

Léo se tapa la tête avec l'air de dire « Mais c'est bien sûr ! »

- Non, répondit-il avec une moue triste. Je lui aie simplement fait nettoyer tous les gradins avec sa langue. Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

Les trois amis, dont Harry qui s'était réveillé, partirent d'un franc éclat de rire et ameutèrent le dragon, pardon Mrs Pomfresh qui soupira en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa patiente. L'infirmière s'assura qu'elle allait bien, et lui donna une dernière potion pour les maux de tête, puis dit :

- Bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici pour cette nuit, Mlle Granger.

- Oh non ! S'il vous plait, je veux repartir ! Supplia Hermione.

- Non. Vous avez été très secouée, et il se peut que vous ayez des maux de têtes importants durant la nuit. Et…

- Je peux m'en occuper, intervint Léo.

- Pardon ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je peux m'en occuper. Je sais soigner bien des blessures, alors je n'aurais pas de mal pour un simple mal de tête.

Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, et se la tint en grimaçant de douleur. Heureusement, l'infirmière ne la vit pas et fini par donner son accord.

- Bien, soupira t'elle. Si vous voulez. Mais vous revenez demain matin, compris ? Sinon… acheva t'elle d'un air menaçant.

.

Ce samedi soir, les trois amis passèrent une soirée très agréable dans leur petite salle commune privée. Ils s'amusèrent en mangeant des sucreries, en se racontant des blagues. Ils parlèrent un moment d'eux-mêmes, et firent la conversation avec leur tableau, Olòrin. Celui-ci était heureux d'avoir un peu de conversation. Cependant, Hermione remarqua qu'il lançait sans cesse des coups d'oeils discrets vers Léo. Mais elle n'en dit rien.

Harry et Hermione se couchèrent à plus de minuit passé et Léo resta auprès d'Olòrin pour parler. Hermione les écouta dialoguer dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et cela l'intrigua au plus haut point.

Le lendemain matin arriva, et Hermione s'était rendue à l'infirmerie avec la garde rapprochée de ses deux amis. Elle pensait que cela était inutile et ne voulait pas que le dragon la retienne toute la journée dans son antre. Mais deux gerbes de flammes venues des bouches d'Harry et de Léo la dissuadèrent de se défiler.

Ils prévurent pour ne pas changer de passer la majeure partie de leur temps enfermés dans leur salle secrète. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, révisant, s'entraînant ou jouant à différents jeux… à but éducatif, bien entendu.

.

Le temps passa rapidement, et Halloween arriva. Les résultats des meilleurs élèves furent affichés dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et les Trois Triplés, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes, vinrent les voir après les cours en se demandant quelle était leur place.

RESULTATS DES PREMIERES ANNEES

POTIONS : 1) LEONARD

2) HERMIONE GRANGER

3) HARRY POTTER

DEFENSE 1) LEONARD – HARRY POTTER

2) HERMIONE GRANGER

3) DRACO MALFOY

SORTILEGES 1) LEONARD

2) HERMIONE GRANGER

3) HARRY POTTER

METAMORPHOSE

1) HERMIONE GRANGER

2) LEONARD

3) HARRY POTTER

BOTANIQUE 1) LEONARD

2) HERMIONE GRANGER

3) HARRY POTTER

HISTOIRE : LE PROFESSEUR S'EST ENDORMIT EN PREPARANT SES NOTES. LES RESULTATS NE PEUVENT ÊTRES COMMUNIQUES.

ASTRONOMIE 1) LEONARD

2) HARRY POTTER

3) HERMIONE GRANGER

PHYSIQUE 1) LEONARD

2) HARRY POTTER

3) HERMIONE GRANGER

LES SANG-PURS, C'EST UN DESASTRE !

ETUDE DES MOLDUS

1) LEONARD

2) BLAISE ZABINI

3) THEODORE NOTT

- Mais c'est super ! On est tous dans les trois premiers ! S'exclama Harry.

- Mouais… Je n'ai eue qu'une seule première place… c'est pas terrible, dit Hermione. Léo, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour être aussi souvent premier ? Je sais qu'on a fait que réviser et s'entraîner, mais quand même…

- Mouis… c'est bien, mais en ce qui me concerne je me moque d'avoir la première place, dit Léo. C'est dommage qu'ils ne nous mettent pas des notes, on saurait plus précisément notre niveau.

- Je te préviens Léo, dit Hermione en levant les poings et en tentant de se faire menaçante, la prochaine fois qu'ils affichent les résultats, c'est moi qui aurais le plus de premières places !

- Essaie pour voir ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

- Grrr ! Hermione fit la grimace pour tenter d'effrayer son ami, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut de déclencher les rires des deux garçons.

- Aller les enfants, dit Hermione après un moment, si on retournait étudier ?

- Volontiers ! dit Léo. Je suis en manque !

Les trois camarades se réfugièrent dans leur salle secrète et y passèrent ainsi plus de deux heures à s'entraîner à lancer à la perfection les sorts qu'ils avaient appris en cours ou trouvés dans des livres. Ce ne fut que grâce à Olòrin, leur tableau, qu'ils ne manquèrent pas le repas.

- Allons, allons, les enfants ! Il est temps d'aller manger ! En route !

Les trois amis obéirent de bien mauvais gré à leur tableau et sortirent de leur salle commune pour aller dans la grande salle et participer au festin. En chemin, Hermione s'éloigna de ses deux amis et les rassura en leur disant qu'elle allait juste faire un petit besoin naturel. Les deux garçons allèrent donc rejoindre leur ami Neville à la table des Gryffondor, où plus aucun ne rugissait de leur présence excepté un certain Weasley et ses deux toutous.

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que le repas avait commencé, et le flot d'élève entrant dans la grande salle s'était interrompu. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas là.

- Mais que fait Hermione ? Demanda à haute voix Harry. Elle a dit qu'elle serait rapide !

- Je suis inquiet moi aussi, répondit Léo. Allons voir !

Et au moment même où ils se levaient le professeur Quirrel entrait dans la salle et se précipitait sur le professeur Dumbledore. Il balbutia quelques mots, exténué, mais sa voix porta assez pour que tous l'entendent :

- Un t-troll… dans les cacho-ots… Je v-v ououlais vous p-prévenir…

Puis il tomba au sol, évanouit.

Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur lui tandis que Snape sortait de la salle en courant et que la panique gagnait les élèves. Sauf un.

Léo se leva immédiatement de sa chaise où il s'était rassis et appela Harry à venir à lui avant que les professeurs n'aient pus dire aux élèves de rester calmes. Harry suivit son ami et demanda :

- On va aider Hermione, non ? Mais où elle est ?

- Aux toilettes. Elle nous l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Mais et si on rencontre le troll ? On va faire comment ? On ne pourra pas se battre !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Regarde ! répondit Léo.

Il porta sa main droite à son oreille droite et détacha sa boucle d'oreille. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette, et tout en courant la tapota contre sa boucle d'oreille. Celle-ci se transforma instantanément en une épée étincelante.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais où l'a tu eues ? On n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'armes, normalement !

Léo rigola et ne dit rien d'autre que « métamorphose », se contentant de courir le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au troisième étage, et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Bingo. Léo entendit Hermione en train de pleurer alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des toilettes.

- Hermione ! Hurla Harry.

La jeun fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de se faire silencieuse, ce qui fut sans compter avec Léo. Il s'approcha de la cabine où était la jeune fille et demanda d'une voix douce de derriere la porte :

- Hermione, pourquoi pleures tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de pleurer de plus belle. Léo poussa la porte ouverte de la cabine et révéla une Hermione prostrée dans un coin avec des vêtements déchirés par endroits et couverte de marques de coups.

- Hermione…

Léo se baissa pour soulever la jeune fille et la sortit des cabinets. Mais soudain, une odeur nauséabonde attaqua leurs narines à tous les trois et un hurlement monstrueux se fit entendre. Léo passa Hermione à Harry et sortit immédiatement des toilettes pour voir se diriger vers lui un troll énorme et hideux. Faisant fi de la douleur de ses sinus, il leva son épée et attaqua la créature. Il courut vers elle rapidement et d'un coup vif et bien placé, il trancha la jambe du monstre et lui fit une profonde entaille qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

- Geuh ?

Le monstre regarda sa jambe pendant quelques secondes et soudain se mit à hurler de douleur. Mais il se reprit bien vite et attaqua à son tour Léo. Il leva sa massue et l'abattit violemment là où Léo se tenait. Mais le jeune garçon n'eut aucun problème à esquiver les mouvements lents du troll. Alors que celui-ci tentait de retirer sa massue du cratère où il l'avait enterrée, Léo lui grimpa sur le bras et monta en un instant sur l'épaule de la créature. Il leva son épée et l'enfonça droit dans l'œil du troll.

- Gneuh ? … euh…

Le monstre leva en un instant une main à son œil et se le tint en hurlant et bougeant n'importe comment alors que le sang se déversait abondamment sur le sol. Léo sauta rapidement et roula pour se réceptionner alors que le troll tombait lui aussi au sol, toujours en se tordant de douleur. Léo se releva en un instant, et sous le regard époustouflé d'Harry et Hermione qui étaient sortis des toilettes, il leva de nouveau sa lame en courant vers la créature souffrante. Il fit un saut impressionnant et leva sa lame en dirigeant la pointe vers le sol. Il l'abaissa soudainement et un flot de sang jaillit de la poitrine du troll alors qu'un hurlement de douleur surpuissant envahissait le couloir où le combat avait lieu. Le troll hurla encore un moment tout en étant agité de violent soubresauts qui agrandissaient encore les blessures que lui avait occasionnées Léo. La bête se vida de son sang rapidement et ne fut plus agité que de quelques tremblements après un peu de temps. Puis elle finit d'agoniser et mourut.

Léo se retourna vers ses amis qui étaient la bouche grande ouverte en train de le regarder. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Quirrel arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir, vite suivis par le directeur qui arriva essoufflé. Snape se pencha immédiatement sur le troll et dit de sa voix froide :

- Il est mort. Tué sans magie.

Il leva son regard vers Léo alors que Quirrel s'asseyait en retenant des hoquets de peur. McGonagall était livide et Dumbledore regardait avec surprise son élève qui levait sa baguette pour retransformer son épée en une boucle d'oreille.

- C'est vous qui ? demanda McGonagall dans un souffle.

Mais Léo ne répondit rien et se contenta de rester immobile la baguette levée. Soudain, il fit un mouvement brusque vers les professeurs qui se tendirent en ne comprenant plus rien. Léo leva sa baguette plus haut et dit en la pointant sur le Quirrel :

- C'est lui.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Quirrel qui paraissait encore plus tremblant que d'habitude.

- Qu… qu-qu-qu… ququ… Quoi ? Oioi ?

Le professeur paru fondre sous les regards de ses confrères et donna l'impression de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

- _Taew Quirrel ! _Hurla Léo.

Soudainement, des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Léo et allèrent ligoter le professeur de DCFM. Tout aussi soudainement, McGonagall explosa.

- Allez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Hurla t'elle. Qui as tué ce troll ?

- Moi, répondit Léo. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un animal protégé que je sache !

McGonagall voulut répondre mais en fut empêchée par son élève qui se retourna vers le professeur ligoté qui essayait de se libérer.

- On se calme ! Hurla Léo en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête de Quirrel.

Cela calma le tremblotant qui cessa de bouger et qui regarda Léo avec un regard mauvais. Mais McGonagall n'en avait pas fini. C'était là l'une des rares fois où elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle redemanda d'une voix calme mais qui ne cachait pas son énervement :

- Pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Et Léo commença à expliquer tout en tenant à l'œil son professeur qui tentait de défaire ses liens. Enfin, il en arriva au moment où McGo avait perdu le fil de l'histoire.

- En levant ma baguette, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une… aura mauvaise venant du professeur Quirrel. En m'approchant un peu, j'ai sentie une très forte odeur de troll qui avait été dissimulée par un sort. Même moi qui aie passé un peu de temps auprès de cette bestiole, je ne sens pas aussi mauvais que lui. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll dans le château. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

- Votre histoire ne tient pas debout Léonard, dit McGo. Il n'y a aucune odeur de troll venant du professeur Quirrel. Enfin, excepté celle qui nous entoure…

- _Finite Incantetem. _Dit Léo.

Et soudain, une puissante odeur nauséabonde vint du professeur de DCFM.

- Comment expliquez vous ceci, Quirrel ? Demanda Dumbledore qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Cet élève à t'il raison ?

Mais soudain, pour seule explication, Quirrel détacha ses liens et bondit rapidement des toilettes où il était assis. Il lança un sort fumigène et quitta la salle en courant alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle étaient prisent par surprise.

La fumée se dégagea après quelques secondes et un mouvement de baguette de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall. Pourquoi le professeur Quirrel à t'il fait entrer un troll à Poudlard ?

- Peu importe le pourquoi, répondit d'un ton sévère Dumbledore. L'important, c'est qu'un fou furieux se promène peut-être dans le château. Il va falloir prendre des mesures de sécurité au cas où il ne se soit pas enfui. Severus !

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur ?

- Vous allez réunir les professeurs et allez organiser des tours de garde devant les entrées des salles communes. Qu'aucun élève ne sorte tout seul. Ceux qui ne monteront pas la garde feront des rondes dans le château à plusieurs pour tenter de savoir si Quirrel est toujours là. Compris ?

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête et partit en courant, baguette à la main. Dumbledore se tourna vers ses trois élèves qui étaient réunis ensembles. Harry et Léo étaient en train de réconforter Hermione qui leur expliquait qu'elle avait était prise à parti par les autres filles de première année de Serpentard.

- Bien, reprit le directeur. Je pense que l'exploit de Monsieur Léonard mérite une petite récompense. Nous allons dire… cinquante points pour Serpentard ? Bon, Minerva, je pense que je peux vous demander d'aller raccompagner ces élèves à leur salle commune ?

Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête, et entraîna ses élèves vers les cachots alors que Dumbledore levait sa baguette et faisait disparaître les traces de combat et le sang qui recouvraient le couloir. Le corps du troll se transforma en un petit tas de poussière.

- Mr Rusard pourra se vanter d'avoir mit un troll à la poubelle ! Plaisanta Léo.

Lui et ses deux amis suivirent ensuite leur professeur en direction de leur salle commune sans rien dire. McGonagall marmonnait dans sa barbe des mots pour la plupart incompréhensibles.

- Mumble… Courage… Gryffondor… Choixpeau imbécile… mettrais au feu…

Mais Léo, tout comme ses deux amis, n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle des Serpents.

- Professeur ? Demanda Léo.

- Oui, monsieur Léonard ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de retourner dans notre salle commune…

- Je le comprends, Monsieur Léonard, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez entendus comme moi le professeur Dumbledore. Tant que l'on ne sait pas où est le professeur Quirrel et qu'on ne l'a pas attrapé, vous êtes obligés de vous y rendre. De toute façon, où voudriez vous aller ?

Léo ne répondit rien, ainsi que ses deux amis. Le professeur les mena dans leurs cachots tant adorés et les laissa là, se postant devant l'accès à la salle commune. La nuit tomba, et après avoir mis en garde à leur façon leurs colocataires respectifs, Hermione et Harry s'endormirent tandis que Léo se plongeait dans un livre plus épais que lui.

Points des trois maisons : Gryffondor : 80

Serpentard : 205 Merci Léo !

Serdaigle : 155

Poufsouffle : 140

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, lundi 8 novembre.**

**Finit d'écrire le 17/02/2010**


	6. Quidditch

**6)**** Quidditch**

Ouaf!

Ouaf!

Ouaf!

_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Léonard. Tout est à JK Rowling._

Cela faisait trois semaines que le professeur Quirrel avait prit la fuite. Il n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, mais l'on savait désormais qu'il se cachait dans le château. En effet, il avait été vu plusieurs fois par les professeurs alors qu'ils faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs. C'était toujours près du couloir interdit, et il parut vite évident que Quirrel avait fait entrer le troll pour s'emparer de la chose qui y était cachée. Quoi que ce fut.

Les cours de défense avaient étés interrompus pendant plus d'une semaine, et à la surprise générale, ce fut le professeur Dumbledore en personne qui décida de s'en occuper pour le restant de l'année.

Les mesures de sécurité avaient été augmentées de manière draconienne, et désormais, si un élève se promenait seul dans les couloirs, il se voyait directement mettre en retenue. Sans parler de ceux qui étaient surpris la nuit en train de rôder. Un élève s'était fait prendre, et Dumbledore avait sans discuter signé son ordre de renvoi, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait déjà sur la corde raide. Il s'était retrouvé devant les grilles du parc avec ses affaires avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Hagrid l'avait emmené au magasin de portoloins de Pré-au-lard avec un regard compatissant, et l'on avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Depuis le sauvetage d'Hermione, le Trio de Serpentard était plus uni que jamais. La rumeur comme quoi c'était Léo qui avait tué le troll s'était répandue par les élèves et s'était vue confirmée par les professeurs, ce qui valu pour le jeune homme une admiration sans borne de la part de nombreux autres élèves simples d'esprit. Et aussi étonnant que cela fût, désormais, la plupart des élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se montraient plus courtois et gentils envers les Serpentard. Ce changement d'humeur ce faisait même ressentir parmi les professeurs, et une rumeur un peu folle se répandit dans le château, disant qu'il s'était passé un cours de potion sans que le professeur Snape ne retire de points à Gryffondor.

Malgré les mesures de sécurité mises en place, peu d'élèves se méfiaient de ce qui pourrait arriver et encore moins donnaient l'impression d'avoir peur.

Du côté du concours des quatre maisons, Serpentard était largement en tête avec plus de cent points d'avance sur les seconds, les Serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient talonnés par les Poufsouffle. En bons derniers, les Gryffondor n'avaient que cent points, un groupe d'élèves de première année mené par Ron Weasley battant les records de points perdus.

Le trio ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par l'ambiance générale et continuait à étudier, s'entraîner et s'amuser en privé dans sa salle secrète. Ils avaient eu du mal à s'y rendre la première nuit, mais avaient finalement trouvé le truc qui leur permettait d'y aller sans se faire prendre.

**Flash-back**

_Trois semaines plus tôt…_

_Les élèves avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour le professeur Quirrel et n'avaient plus le droit de sortir de leur salle commune. Hermione et Harry n'avaient aucune envie de rester dans leurs appartements, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille le soir même. _

_Ce fut Léo qui proposa une solution. Il montra à ses deux amis un sort inscris dans un livre qui leur permettrait de se rendre invisible. Ils n'avaient pas encore appris ce sort, mais Harry et Hermione étaient prêts à passer une nuit blanche à l'apprendre. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant plus de deux heures dans leur salle commune déserte après avoir placé un sort de silence près d'eux pour que personne ne les entende. _

_Léo réussit à se rendre entièrement invisible après avoir essayé son sort sur chacunes des parties de son corps avec succès. Hermione et Harry eurent un peu plus de mal, mais y arrivèrent après plus d'une heure et demie d'essais._

_Satisfaits d'avoir réussi, les trois amis se rendirent invisibles et poussèrent la porte de leur salle commune. La chance était avec eux, car le professeur McGonagall qui montait la garde devant leur porte à ce moment là s'était éloignée de quelques pas pour parler avec la chauve-souris des cachots, le professeur Snape. _

_Ils se faufilèrent hors de leur salle et refermèrent la porte dans un silence parfait. Ils longèrent le mur pour passer à côté de leurs professeurs et se firent aussi épais que des feuilles. Le professeur Snape du sentir leur présence, car il sortit sa baguette en un mouvement vif qui stoppa en un instant les trois amis._

_Le maître des potions tourna un moment sur lui-même sans faire aucun bruit, semblant se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Le professeur McGonagall, d'abord surprise, imita bien rapidement son collègue. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils ne sentirent rien de plus et se détendirent. Ils s'éloignèrent pour se poster de nouveau devant l'entrée des cachots des Serpents, et les trois amis poussèrent un soupir mental de soulagement._

_Alors que les deux professeurs reprenaient leur discussion, le trio s'éloigna sans bruit et gagna rapidement sa salle privée._

_- _Puissance de l'amitié !

_Léo toujours invisible dit le mot de passe et Olòrin, le personnage du tableau, se réveilla en grommelant, mécontent d'être une nouvelle fois réveillé._

_- Agspltbzzt ? Gniksé kivala ?_

_- C'est nous Olòrin. On a juste eut un petit contretemps. Désolé pour le réveil, dit Léo._

_- Chen est rinléo… dodo…_

_- Bonne nuit, dirent les trois amis en s'engouffrant dans leur salle commune privée._

**Fin du flash-back**

Le premier cours de défense avec le directeur avait été fantastique pour les élèves. Dumbledore était un merveilleux professeur qui connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts, même si il n'avait pas été professeur dans cette matière. Il leur fit étudier à un rythme d'enfer plusieurs êtres magiques qui effrayèrent tous plus les uns que les autres les élèves superstitieux. Ils virent aussi de nombreux sorts de défense et de duel, et le trio multiplia les points gagnés en les maîtrisant tous à la perfection dès le premier essai. Il faut dire qu'il avait de nombreuses heures d'entraînement derrière eux.

Mais malgré le fait que les trois autres maisons étaient un peu mieux disposées envers les Serpentard, ce sursaut de gentillesse s'éteignit bien vite pour ne s'appliquer plus qu'au trio des Serpents. Tous les autres élèves de Serpentard menaient en effet une guerre interne contre les sangs de bourbe et les sang-mêlé. Autrement dit, contre le trio, qui était composé des seuls élèves de Serpentard à ne pas être des sangs purs... officiellement.

Hermione se voyait presque tous les jours être victime de nouvelles attaques de la part des ses congénères féminins. Mais avec Léo et Harry, elle s'était énormément entraînée et avait appris un certain nombre de sorts de « retour à l'envoyeur », ce qui fit que l'infirmière était toujours pleine de Serpentards victimes de leurs propres mauvais coups.

.

A la demande d'Harry, les trois serpents étaient allés voir le garde-chasse, Hagrid. Tout en discutant de « l'affaire Quirrel », celui-ci avait laissé échapper une information importante qui mit le trio sur la piste de ce qui se cachait au fond du couloir interdit.

**Flash-back**

_Harry avait emmenés ses amis avec lui pour aller rencontrer Hagrid. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un grand sourire et une étreinte à couper le souffle à une pierre. Tout en restant courtois, le garde-chasse leur servi son thé habituel et ses biscuits de la marque Petrificus Totalus. _

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et rapidement, la conversation porta bien évidemment sur « l'affaire Quirrel » comme beaucoup l'appelait désormais._

_- Avant d'être professeur de DCFM, Quirrel enseignait l'étude des Moldus. Il se débrouillait très bien et était très apprécié des élèves. Mais il a fait un voyage en Albanie récemment, et depuis, il n'est plus le même homme. Il dit que c'est dut à une rencontre avec un vampire, mais il y a de nombreux points de son histoire qui sont étranges. Enfin bref, ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il puisse ainsi courir dans le château et qu'il rôde autour du couloir interdit. Il doit vouloir y prendre ce que le professeur Dumbledore y a caché. Mais avec Touffu, aucun risque qu'il y arrive…_

_- Qui est Touffu, Hagrid ? demanda Harry._

_Et comme si il prenait soudainement conscience qu'il avait fait une bêtise, Hagrid se tapa le front avec la main, fronça les sourcils et dit :_

_- Ce n'est personne ! C'est juste une affaire personnelle entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !_

_- Et qui est Nicolas Flamel ?_

_Encore une fois, Hagrid tenta de s'ouvrir le crâne d'un coup de poing._

_- Bon sang de bois, j'ai oublié de cueillir mes légumes ! Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Je dois sortir !_

_Et le garde-chasse mit proprement le trio à la porte. Harry regarda le potager de Hagrid et dit :_

_- Il n'y a rien de planté… C'est qui Touffu à votre avis ?_

_- Aucune idée, dire les deux autres d'une même voix tout en marchant vers le château._

_- Ca vous dirais d'aller voir ce soir ? demanda Léo._

_- Voir quoi ? Répliqua Hermione._

_- Qui est Touffu. _

_- Mais tu es fou ! On n'a pas le droit de se promener dans le château la nuit ! Et puis on ne doit pas non plus entrer dans le couloir interdit ! _

_- C'est une bonne idée ! dit Harry. Ca nous permettrait de sortir un peu de notre cachette !_

_- Mais non ! On ne peut pas ! Les règles…_

_- Voyons, Hermione ! dit Léo. Les règles, on les enfreint tous les jours en allant dans notre cachette au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. Alors aller un peu plus loin, ce ne serait pas très important…_

_- Mais et si on rencontre Quirrel ? Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire !_

_- Pas grave, répondit Léo du tac au tac. Il n'y aura qu'à lui lancer un Stupéfix à nous trois et à nous enfuir, ou a faire un beau boucan pour ameuter les professeurs._

_- On va être virés si on est pris par les profs… dit Harry._

_- Si on permet l'arrestation de Quirrel, je pense qu'on aura juste une retenue et des points en moins… vite rattrapés d'ailleurs… bref, rien de bien important._

_- Mouais… dit Hermione pas convaincue, mais à cours d'arguments._

**Fin du flash-back**

Mais malgré toutes ses peurs, Hermione ne résista pas à la tentation et accompagna ses deux amis le soir même dans la première expédition de leur trio.

- On va se faire prendre, je vous le dis ! Chuchota Hermione à ses deux amis invisibles.

- Mais non, Hermi. Tu t'inquiète pour rien, dit doucement Harry pour la rassurer.

- Et puis on ne va pas bien loin, intervint Léo.

Hermione ne dit plus rien par la suite mais n'en pensa pas moins. Les trois Serpents marchèrent à pas de loup sans aucun bruit et quittèrent les cachots pour rejoindre ensuite le rez-de-chaussée. Ils évitèrent la chauve-souris des cachots, le molosse félin et son maître, le vampire à élèves. Ils aperçurent, du moins à ce qui leur sembla, une ombre se faufiler à plusieurs reprises d'un coin à un autre.

Hermione était apeurée et se tenait fermement accrochée au bras de Harry qui n'en menait pas non plus bien large. Il suivait Léo qui paraissait parfaitement serein.

Le but de leur petite expédition nocturne se montra finalement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir interdit mais s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent devant la porte le directeur en personne.

Les trois serpents s'immobilisèrent sans aucun bruit et espérèrent que le directeur ne les avait pas remarqué. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'être aperçu de leur présence et se contenta de lever sa baguette et de lancer un sort sur la serrure que les trois amis identifièrent comme un puissant sortilège de fermeture (Ils l'avaient appris un peu plus tôt) dont la puissance dépendait de celle du lanceur. Autrement dit, très puissant, car il était lancé par Dumbledore.

Le directeur s'en alla rapidement sans rien dire de plus et ne sembla pas remarquer ses trois élèves (N'oublions pas le sort d'invisibilité). Les trois Serpents restèrent immobiles encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que les pas de leur professeur se soient éloignés pour n'être plus qu'un bruit faible, un simple écho dans le silence du château.

Léo leva la main et prit celle d'Hermione qui prit celle d'Harry. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et emmena ses deux camarades tremblotants avec lui. Mais bien évidemment, quand ils arrivèrent devant la serrure, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'ouvrir, étant beaucoup moins puissants que Dumbledore. Pour l'instant.

- On ne peut pas passer, dit Hermione en chuchotant. Viens Léo, nous rentrons.

- Attendez, dit la voix de Léo qui semblait venir des murs. Il y a un moyen. Vous connaissez le sortilège de dématérialisation ?

- Le quoi ? Dirent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

- Le sortilège de dé-ma-té-ria-li-sa-tion. Notre corps devient un peu comme celui d'un fantôme jusqu'à ce que l'on se lance le contre sort. On peut donc traverser les murs.

- Où l'a tu lu ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse. Je ne le connais pas.

- Et moi non plus, dit Harry. Et on ne peut pas apprendre à le lancer ici. Il vaut mieux que l'on rentre.

- Allez y, dit Léo. Je vais entrer et voir ce qui se trouve derrière. Je vous rejoindrais après.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Hermione. Et si tu te faisais prendre ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mi, répondit Léo. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes invisibles ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne peut pas nous voir ! Il y a sans doute un contre sort !

- Dumbledore est passé à côté de nous sans nous voir, répondit Léo, têtu, et il est le plus puissant dans ce château. Tu te fais du souci pour rien, Mi. A tout à l'heure !

Et sans laisser le temps à Hermione de protester de nouveau, Léo se lança le sort de dématérialisation et traversa la porte du couloir interdit au nez et à la barbe citronnée.

- Alors ça ! Il est vraiment culotté de nous laisser là comme ça ! Dis Hermione, visiblement en colère.

- Laisse Mi, répondit Harry. Retournons nous coucher. Il a dit qu'il nous raconterait ce qu'il verrait.

Et les deux amis s'éloignèrent furtivement en direction de leur chambre secrète.

.

Léo quand à lui, s'était rapidement retrouvé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Il murmura un _Lumos_, et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer de quelques pas. A l'arrière de la pièce se trouvait endormis un immense chien à trois têtes. Léo observa les alentour pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna pour repartir en retraversant le mur. Mais ces quelques secondes furent de trop, car le chien se réveilla soudainement. Il ouvrit ses monstrueuses paupières et son regard se porta presque aussitôt sur l'endroit où se tenait Léo.

Celui-ci regarda sans bouger l'immense créature s'avancer vers lui. Mais après un moment, le chien à trois têtes fut retenu par une grande chaîne qui l'empêcha de s'avancer plus.

Léo ôta soudain son sort d'invisibilité, ce qui provoqua les aboiements furieux du chien. Il se dépêcha de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte afin d'éviter que les aboiements ne se fassent entendrent de l'autre côté. Le chien sembla se calmer, comprenant apparemment qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler de l'aide. Léo profita de cette accalmie pour s'approcher sereinement du chien qui grondait de façon inquiétante… avant de se jeter sur Léo.

.

Il était l'heure de se lever pour Harry et Hermione. Il ôtèrent chacun le sort d'alarme qui leur permettait de se réveiller à l'heure. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils posèrent le regard en direction du fauteuil où Léo avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir et de lire la nuit. Mais à la plus grande peur de ses deux amis, il n'était pas assis là, ni même allongé miraculeusement dans son lit, ni en train de monopoliser la salle de bain. En fait, il n'était pas encore rentré.

- Mais où peut-il bien être ? Demandait sans cesse Hermione en se préparant à aller à cours.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, dit Harry. Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il va m'entendre ! J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher de rentrer !

Mais pendant tout le temps qu'ils se préparaient, Léo n'arriva pas dans leur salle secrète. Ils sortirent en direction de la grande salle avec l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude. Et si Dumbledore annonçait que Léo était renvoyé pour s'être promené en pleine nuit dans le château ?

Ils s'assirent comme souvent à la table des Gryffondor aux côtés de Neville et de son amie Parvati, la seule qui ne le trouvait pas idiot à Gryffondor. Autrement dit, la seule de leur année qui échappait à la mauvaise influence de Monsieur moins vingt points, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley. Ils commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, sans rien dire de leur escapade nocturne. Ils répondaient aux questions sur l'absence de Léo en disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Alors que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient en train de restaurer, les portes de la grande salle grincèrent et attirèrent l'attention de tous les occupants de la salle sur le nouvel arrivant. Léo entra rapidement et se dépêcha de gagner une place aux côtés de Harry et Hermione.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent horrifiés. Non pas parce qu'il était en retard, mais parce qu'il était dans un état déplorable. Il était couvert de poussière, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et il arborait de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps qui saignaient encore légèrement. Mais ce qui acheva Hermione, ce fut quand Léo posa son bras gauche sur la table. Celui-ci épousa la forme de la table, et Hermione se releva de stupeur en comprenant qu'il était cassé.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire un mot, car à la table des professeurs, un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre, qui projeta de peur tous les professeurs sous la table, sans exception.

Le dragon de Poudlard allait frapper. Mrs Pomfresh, ou le Monstre de l'Antre, comme certains l'appelaient affectueusement, se releva rouge d'horreur et se dirigea en courant vers la table des lions. Elle se stoppa au niveau du trio des Serpents et dit d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son énervement :

- Suivre… tout de suite... égorger… attacherait à un lit… INFIRMERIE !

Alors que la plupart des Lions se réfugiaient à la table voisine des Poufsouffle, Léo dit d'un ton amical :

- Je peux me soigner tout seul vous savez, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Ce fut malheureusement pour lui le mot de trop. Le dragon cracha son feu et se mit à hurler de rage.

- INFIRMERIE ! OU… MEURTRE… ACHEVER… SUR PLACE !

Cette fois, Léo n'osa pas répliquer et se leva pour suivre l'infirmière qui laissait derrière elle des nuages de vapeur sortants de ses oreilles. Harry et Hermione se reprirent rapidement et quittèrent la grande salle pour rattraper Léo et son tortionnaire. Ils les rejoignirent dans les escaliers, et assaillirent aussitôt Léo de questions.

- Léo, mais que c'est-il passé ?

- Léo, mais pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

- Léo, non mais tu es complètement fou !

- Léo, tu te rends comptes que dans ton état tu peux t'évanouir n'importe où ?

- Léo, on s'est inquiétés pour toi !

- Léo, où était tu passé ?

- Léo…

- STOP ! Hurla une voix aux deux serpents.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers la voix et blêmirent en voyant Mrs Pomfresh qui était en train de fumer de colère.

- LAISSEZ… PATIENT… TRANQUILLE !

Sans demander leur reste, Harry et Hermione prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et détalèrent dans un couloir proche afin d'échapper au feu du dragon. ^^

Léo dut subir la colère de Mrs Pomfresh encore toute la journée car elle refusa de le relâcher avant le repas du soir, et elle ne voulut pas non plus qu'il reçoive de visite. Quand enfin il put sortir de l'infirmerie, il fut assailli par ses amis qui le pressèrent des mêmes questions que le matin.

Quand Neville reparti vers la tour des Gryffondor, le Trio se dépêcha de regagner sa salle secrète. Là, Léo put enfin répondre à toutes les questions d'Harry et Hermione.

- Alors Léo, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as vu derrière la porte qui t'as mit dans cet état ?

- Quelque chose… répondit mystérieusement Léo. Si je te dis qu'il a trois gueules et qu'il aboie très fort ?

- Hum… un cerbère ? Dit Hermione.

- Touffu ! C'est lui dont parlait Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry.

- Exact ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Plaisanta Léo.

- Un cerbère dans une école ? Non mais ils sont complètement fous ! Continua Hermi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Tu as une idée Léo ?

- Il gardait une trappe en étant assis dessus, répondit-il. Même attaché avec une chaîne d'acier il est vif… je ne compte pas les coups de pattes qu'il m'a mis dans la tête… Il m'a envoyé valser dans les toiles d'araignées plusieurs fois avant que je n'arrive à partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien garder ? Se demanda Hermione.

Et aucun des trois amis n'eut la réponse.

.

Le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard arrivait à grands pas pour les deux équipes. Le Trio avait déjà du subir de nombreux entraînement, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpents était impitoyable. Surtout avec eux d'ailleurs. Mais ils n'avaient jamais abandonnés le jeu et après les insultes constantes était venus le temps de l'abandon. Marcus Flint ne s'occupait plus du tout des trois amis qui évoluaient entre eux, se lançant souvent des défis pour s'améliorer.

Les matchs étaient sous très haute surveillance à cause du Professeur Quirrel qui était encore en fuite. Personne ne l'avait plus aperçu depuis quelques jours et certains pensaient qu'il avait du fuir le château. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du Directeur, aussi la garde était toujours aussi forte qu'avant. Et c'est pour cette raison que des Aurors étaient chargés de surveiller les élèves lors du match.

Le jour du match arriva rapidement, et dans leurs cachots, les Serpentard se réveillèrent avec entrain. Ils étaient tous sûrs de gagner, malgré la présence dégradante de deux sang de bourbe et d'un sang-mêlé. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait fait attention si ils s'étaient entraînés, et en cas de défaite, tout le monde savait qui allait servir de souffre douleur.

Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent à sept heures du matin et se levèrent rapidement, la peur au ventre. Ils passèrent un long moment sous la douche et rejoignirent finalement Léo qui les attendaient en lisant un livre de cours. Ils quittèrent leur chambre secrète et montèrent les escaliers des cachots en direction de la grande salle.

Là, ils rejoignirent Neville à la table des Gryffondor où chacun des joueurs de l'équipe rouge et or vint leur serrer la main amicalement. Malgré ce réconfort, Harry ne mangea pas plus de quelques tartines et Hermione se contenta de jeûner. Léo, lui, dévorait tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main, totalement serein. Ses amis et les Gryffondor se demandaient comment il faisait.

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et retournèrent dans leur salle secrète pour s'amuser et réviser jusqu'à l'heure du match. Celle-ci arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry et Hermione qui tentaient de faire disparaître leurs mains en se dévorant les ongles. Ils prirent leurs balais que leur avait fournis le Professeur Snape quelques semaines auparavant. En faisant attention de ne pas croiser quelques Serpents venimeux ou un certain Gryffon roux qui se seraient fait un plaisir d'abîmer les trois amis, ils gagnèrent le hall du château et de là le parc puis le terrain de Quidditch.

Les gradins étaient déjà remplis à ras bord et une longue file d'élèves arrivaient encore du château malgré tout. Le trio se dépêcha de rejoindre les vestiaires des Serpents, sous les regards haineux de leurs condisciples. Ils se changèrent rapidement, baguette a portée de main au cas ou ils seraient victimes d'une tentative de mauvais coup de la part de leurs remplaçants.

Puis ils entrèrent sur le terrain, sous les huées des Blaireaux, des Lions et des Aigles. Ils s'alignèrent au milieu du terrain à l'ordre de Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre du match. Et au coup de sifflet…

- DECOLLEZ !

Et aussitôt, les quinze balais décollèrent direction les airs.

- Et c'est Angelina Johnson qui s'empare en premier du souaffle ! Hurla le commentateur. Angelina passe à Alicia mais LA BALLE EST INTERCEPTEE par Léonard, le génie des Serpents ! Il fonce à travers les joueurs de Gryffondor ! Leurs batteurs ne peuvent rien faire, il se dirige droit vers les buts rouge et or ! Non ! Mais ! ATTENTION !

Sur ces mots, Léo vit se diriger droit vers lui un cognard lancé par l'un des batteurs de sa propre équipe. Léo l'évita rapidement, mais Alicia Spinnet en profita pour lui reprendre le souaffle et l'éloigner des buts des Gryffondor.

- Et la passe à Angelina Johnson de nouveau, vas y beauté ! T'est la plus belle, t'es la mei… AÏE ! Pardon professeur. Mais attention, Marcus Flint, capitaine des Serpentard reprend le souaffle d'une manœuvre douteuse ! Houlà, pauvre Angelina, ça doit faire mal !

En effet, Marcus Flint avait foncé droit sur le balai de la Gryffondor et l'avait violemment percutée pour lui reprendre le souaffle.

- FAUTE ! Siffla Mrs Bibine.

Elle accorda un coup franc aux Gryffondor. Les Serpents hurlèrent d'indignation dans leurs tribunes, tandis que les Lions exultaient. Devant ses buts, Hermione se concentra et se mit en position pour recevoir le coup franc tandis que les autres joueurs vert et argent se plaçaient devant elle en défense. Du moins Léo. Les autres donnaient l'impression de vouloir lui envoyer les cognards dans la tête de nouveau.

Mrs Bibine siffla, et Angelina frappa le souaffle. La boule rouge siffla dans l'air et Léo tenta de l'attraper sans succès. Elle se dirigea droit vers le but de gauche. Mais Hermione manoeuvra magistralement son balai et en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour l'écrire, elle intercepta la balle et la passa à Léo qui l'emmena de l'autre côté du terrain avant que quiconque ne réagisse.

- BUT ! Hurla Lee Jordan dans son micro. But pour Serpentard qui mène dix à zéro ! Quelle belle manœuvre !

Mais il n'y eut aucune acclamation de la tribune des serpents. Applaudir des points marqués par un sang de bourbe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Le match continua comme cela encore un bon moment. Les joueurs de Serpentard tentaient toujours d'embêter Harry, Léo et Hermione, qui ne se laissaient pas faire et réussissaient presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Quand soudain, le balai d'Harry se mit à bouger n'importe comment.

De nombreux cris de stupeur s'élevèrent des gradins. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place sur son balai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de crétin ? Hurla Marcus Flint.

Et aussitôt, l'un des batteurs des Serpents envoya un cognard sur Harry pour « qu'il arrête de faire son intéressant ».

- HARRY ! Hurla Léo en fonçant droit vers lui.

Trop tard. Harry venait de lâcher son balai et était en train de tomber dans le vide. Léo fonça le plus vite que le pouvait son balai et…

Le cognard heurta violement le balai de Harry qui se brisa sur le coup. Harry voyait le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, quand il se sentit soudain ralentir et partir dans une autre direction. Léo venait de l'attraper et était en train de le soulever tout en dirigeant lentement son propre balai vers le sol. Hermione arriva rapidement, abandonnant son poste pour porter secours à ses amis. Ils gagnèrent tous ensembles le sol et s'y posèrent en douceur.

Dès qu'il fut au sol, Harry se mit à tousser violemment, et devant tout le stade parfaitement silencieux, une petite lueur dorée tomba dans ses mains. Harry la leva haut dans le ciel et montra le Vif d'Or.

Mrs Bibine siffla et réveilla ainsi Lee Jordan qui dit un peu à contrecœur :

- Et c'est la fin du match… Serpentard l'emporte par 210 à 40… et prends la tête du championnat… je vais aller me noyer, je crois…

Les tribunes des Serpents hurlèrent de joie, tandis que les professeurs se précipitaient vers le trio pour voir si tout allait bien. Les autres joueurs de Serpentard qui n'avaient rien fait se dépêchèrent de parader devant leurs supporters féminins.

Après que les professeurs se furent assurés que Harry allait bien, tous les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires. Marcus Flint allait faire un discours pour féliciter ses sangs purs et rabaisser les sangs impurs, quand le professeur Snape entra dans la pièce. Il avait son air de chauve souris des mauvais jours, toutes griffes sorties, et dardait ses joueurs d'un regard mauvais, hormis Harry et Léo. Hermione se trouvait dans les vestiaires des filles, toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas content du tout ! VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ODIEUX, FLINT !

Le dit Marcus n'en menait pas large dans son coin et essayait de se faire tout petit, sans succès.

- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour chacun d'entre vous, dit-il en montrant les joueurs sauf Harry et Léo. Et je m'arrache ma chaire à faire cela !

Il partit des vestiaires avec un mouvement de cape très Snapien. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il dit à haute voix :

- Je veux tous vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau ! Nous allons vous trouver une punition adaptée pour vos actes inqualifiables !

Tous les joueurs visés par cet ordre blanchirent d'un seul coup, sous les regards amusés de Léo et Harry. Une chose est sûre, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'ils espéraient, ils repartaient la queue entre les jambes… et c'est le cas de le dire.

.

Le soir était venu et avec lui la fête dans les quartiers des Serpents qui pour les filles bavaient devant les joueurs qui se vantaient de leur mérite, la queue qui n'était plus entre les jambes.

Tous sauf Le trio des Serpents, les seuls a avoir fait quelque chose d'utile durant ce match. Les trois amis se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Neville et Parvati. Ils discutaient joyeusement, et en bons perdants, les Gryffondor venaient les saluer et les féliciter pour leur talent. Tous sauf un Weasley tout rouge de colère de voir des sorciers maléfiques de Serpentard dans SA salle commune.

Le Trio quitta la tour des Lions peu avant le couvre feu et regagna rapidement ses cachots, et de là sa chambre secrète.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils disposés face à la cheminée que Léo avait faite apparaître. Assez rapidement, leur discussion se porta sur les vacances de noël qui allaient venir dans quelques semaines. Harry et Hermione s'enthousiasmaient de ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant les vacances quand Léo leur demanda :

- Dites, c'est quoi « Noël » ?

**Et voilà ! Sixième chapitre end ! A bientôt pour le prochain, le lundi 22 novembre !**

Points des trois maisons : Gryffondor : 95

Serpentard : 240

Serdaigle : 200

Poufsouffle : 185

Finit d'écrire le 16/03/2010


	7. Duels et Noël

**7) Duels et Noël**

Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent bien vite pour les trois amis. Hermione alla à Pré-au-lard prendre le train pour revenir chez ses parents et promis à Harry et Léo de leur demander si ils pourraient eux aussi venir aux prochaines vacances.

Harry et Léo passaient leurs journées tranquillement dans leur chambre secrète à pratiquer les activités qu'ils préféraient : s'amuser, discuter, réviser et s'entraîner. Après plusieurs mois passés avec Hermione et Léo, Harry avait fini par prendre le goût de la révision. Il avait compris les avantages que cela comportait : faire ses devoirs à temps durant la semaine permettait d'avoir le week-end presque totalement libre. Et puis même Hermione faisait une pause pendant le week-end. En revanche, Léo continuait à prendre de l'avance, travaillant énormément.

Ils avaient terminés les devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés dès le premier jour et sans attendre, ils étaient allés en demander d'autres. Si le professeur Snape les envoya balader, d'autres parurent étonnés mais ravis de cette demande et fournirent les deux Serpents en exercices et leçons.

Le jour de noël arriva rapidement, et avec lui une grande excitation ambiante. Tout le monde dans le château ne tenait plus en place, sorciers, fantômes, armures, tableaux qui parlaient entre eux et qui tous s'amusaient elfes de maison qui travaillaient.

Harry et Léo allaient souvent voir les elfes dans les cuisines et passaient un moment à parler avec eux, tout en se faisant gâter avec des gâteaux et des bonbons. Si au début les elfes avaient mal pris les congés et le salaire que Léo leur avait obtenus, ils s'y habituèrent très rapidement et bientôt Léo devint une véritable idole pour les petites créatures de Poudlard.

Le soir du réveillon vit réunit à la même table de la grande salle les professeurs qui étaient restés à Poudlard et une quinzaine d'élèves qui étaient restés à l'école pour les vacances. De nombreuses personnes s'échangèrent des cadeaux, et Léo ne fut pas en reste. Quand Hermione et Harry lui avaient expliqué ce qu'était Noël, étonnés qu'il ne le sache pas, il avait trouvée l'idée excellente et avait décidé d'offrir des cadeaux à de nombreuses personnes.

Parmi elles se trouvaient Neville qui reçu de la part du trio un ouvrage rare sur la botanique. Léo offrit à Harry un livre sur le Quidditch et un long paquet qui révéla à la surprise générale un nouveau balai. Harry fou de joie tendit à son tour à son ami un autre livre intitulé tout simplement : _La magie, théories et hypothèses._

Léo fut enchanté par cet ouvrage, et les cadeaux fusèrent encore dans toutes les directions. Léo tendit un paquet imposant au professeur Dumbledore qui le prit très surpris. Il ouvrit son cadeau et révéla un petit arbre d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur.

- Un arbre ? Merci beaucoup, monsieur Léonard, cela me permettra d'égayer mon bureau ! De quelle espèce est-il ? demanda Dumbledore avec son sourire de grand père.

- C'est un citronnier Professeur. Comme ça, quand il donnera des fruits, vous pourrez vous régaler !

Toute la table partit dans un éclat de rire. Même le professeur Snape esquissa un sourire narquois. Mais le miracle disparu en un instant quand Léo lui amena à son tour un cadeau qui semblait fort encombrant.

- Qu'est ce ? Demanda le Professeur de Potions, peu habitué à recevoir des cadeaux.

Une carte pendait du paquet et le professeur put lire à haute voix :

_A l'attention de notre directeur de maison et chauve souris des cachots préférée._

_Les Serpentards._

La dite chauve souris darda d'un regard noir Léo et Harry, les deux seuls serpents à table, et ouvrit le paquet sous les éclats de rire de toute la table, professeurs y compris. Il fit apparaître un chaudron d'argent finement ouvragé et recouvert de très nombreuses runes anciennes qu'il ne réussit même pas à identifier. Il l'examina curieusement avant de demander :

- Quelle est cette matière ? Je ne la connais pas. Et ces runes ?

- La matière est du Mithril, de l'argent parfaitement pur si vous préférez. Il est naturellement imprégné de magie et je pense qu'il permettra de faire des potions encore meilleures. Quand aux runes, elles sont Naines. Elles renferment simplement des sorts pour se protéger des débordements ou des explosions.

Le professeur Snape remercia à deux reprises Léo pour ce cadeau, ce qui venant du froid professeur de potions équivalait à un petit millier de bisous d'une personne normale. Le professeur McGonagall eut elle aussi droit à son cadeau et reçu un chat qui lui rappelait quelque chose…

- Mais… c'est exactement la forme que j'ai quand je me transforme ! Comment avez-vous su que j'étais animagus, Monsieur Léonard ?

- Je vous aie vue vous transformer un jour. J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir.

Et le professeur effectivement ravi remercia chaudement Léonard qui reçu un bisou sur la joue. Le petit professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, reçu à son tour un présent de la part de Léo. Quand il déballa son cadeau, il eut la surprise de voir un livre de plusieurs milliers de pages, plus lourd que lui, intitulé : _Sortilèges rares et difficiles _par Merilin.

- Un livre écrit de la main de Merlin ? S'exclama le petit professeur. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Où l'avez-vous obtenu Monsieur Léonard ?

- Le château est si grand, répondit mystérieusement Léo.

Harry sourit à cette réponse, car il savait que le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur chambre était Merlin et qu'il avait écrit ce livre. Bien qu'il ignorait comment un tableau pouvait faire cela.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes à table eurent un cadeau de la part de Léo, bien souvent des livres, et tous furent joyeux durant toute la soirée.

Mais dès qu'il eut distribués ses cadeaux, Léo se leva et fit mine de quitter la table.

- Léo ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer, répondit simplement Léo en partant.

Mais Harry, habitué à côtoyer Léo depuis quelques mois, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son camarade. Mais il ne pouvait dire quoi. Il se dépêcha de finir le repas et d'aller le rejoindre dans leur salle secrète.

.LHP

Les jours passaient tranquillement pour les deux amis. Ils s'entraînaient régulièrement au Quidditch avec Neville et allaient même dans la salle commune des Gryffons avec leur ami et Parvati, la seule des premières années qui appréciait Neville et qui échappait à l'influence de Weasley et de ses acolytes.

Ils se rendirent aussi tous les deux dans les salles d'entraînement de l'école, qui étaient presque toutes vides en cette période de l'année. Ils s'amusèrent à faire de nombreux duels entre eux et avec des années supérieures. Léo eut un jour une idée et en parla à Harry qui la trouva excellente. Tous les deux, ils allèrent trouver le professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau…

Léo toqua à la porte et entra après en avoir reçue l'autorisation.

- Messieurs Léonard et Potter ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il était en train d'arroser son citronnier.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Léo. Nous venons vous proposer une petite idée d'activité pour les élèves.

- Très bien, prenez place, je vous écoute, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

- J'ai pensé à un concours de duel, professeur. Tous les élèves volontaires participeraient à des éliminatoires en fonction de leur année, et ceux qui seront qualifiés combattront les concurrents des autres années au hasard. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Dumbledore après un moment. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tout ce que vous avez imaginé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. Pour donner envie de participer, nous avons pensé à une récompense pour l'élève gagnant, et à une autre un peu plus petite néanmoins pour tous ceux qui passeraient les éliminatoires.

- Et… quel genre de récompense avez-vous imaginé ?

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas des points aux maisons ? Disons cinq points pour avoir passé les éliminatoires, et cinquante pour avoir remporté le concours.

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques minutes, puis acquiesça aux propositions de Léo.

- Malheureusement, dit-il, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, je suis déjà débordé de travail. Je pense malgré tout que le professeur Snape serait content de vous aider à mettre cela en place. Il apprécie beaucoup les duels. Mais justement, où voulez-vous organiser ces dits duels ?

- Eh bien les éliminatoires auraient lieu dans les salles d'entraînement, et les finales, pourquoi pas dans la grande salle ? En public ?

- C'est une excellente idée, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je vais contacter le professeur Snape dès ce soir, et je lui dirais d'organiser cela avec vous.

- Nous sommes d'accord alors, professeur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir messieurs Léonard et Potter, dit d'un ton bienveillant le directeur. Un bonbon au citron avant de partir ?

.LHP

Dès le lendemain soir, les deux serpents se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur Snape à organiser leur idée. Leur directeur de maison avait été emballé à l'idée d'un concours de duel, et avait miraculeusement accepté de laisser tomber les potions, sa première passion, pour se concentrer sur la seconde, les duels.

Il fallut aux trois organisateurs tout le reste des vacances pour organiser tout cela convenablement. Hermione leur envoyait des conseils avisés tous les jours dans ses lettres. Quand la rentrée arriva, les élèves purent voir affiché dans toutes les salles communes :

CONCOURS DE DUEL

_A compter du 1__er__ février, un grand concours de duel aura lieu. Tout les élèves, quelque soit leur année, peuvent s'inscrire. TOUS devront passer par des éliminatoires, toutes les maisons seront confondues. Ceux qui seront qualifiés recevrons dix points de récompense et participerons à des finales. Le grand vainqueur se verra attribué une récompense de friandises et aura cinquante points pour sa maison._

_Les éliminatoires auront lieu en privé dans les salles d'entraînement sous la surveillance du professeur Snape, et les finales se dérouleront dans la grande salle. Tout ces évènements auront lieu chaque dimanche, sauf pendant les vacances de Pâques. _

_Pour vous inscrire, contacter les organisateurs de ce concours, à savoir le professeur Snape où messieurs Léonard et Potter, ou miss Granger, à Serpentard._

_Les dates des éliminatoires seront transmises la semaine prochaine._

L'excitation était clairement visible dans toutes les maisons de l'école. Un concours de duel ! Quelle excellente idée ! De nombreux élèves de toutes les années étaient déjà en train de sourire et pensaient remporter les points pour leur maison. Mais malheureusement, de nombreux Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se refroidirent en voyant qu'il fallait entrer en contact avec le professeur Snape pour s'inscrire. Puis ils aperçurent les noms du Trio des Serpents et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Pour nos trois amis, les retrouvailles à la gare de Pré-au-lard furent tout sauf malheureuses. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du train, Hermione sauta sur ses deux camarades et leur arracha leurs livres des mains pour les serrer dans ses bras **(ses amis, pas les livres. Quoique…).**

Ils rentrèrent au château en calèche, en compagnie des autres élèves. Juste avant de monter dans les véhicules, Léo alla devant ceux-ci et fit mine de caresser l'air.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je dis bonjour aux sombrales, répondit calmement le jeune homme, comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Des sombrales ? Mais… il faut avoir vu la mort pour pouvoir les voir !

- Oui, et ? demanda Léo en se tournant vers la jeune fille avec un air indéchiffrable qui lui fit peur.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, et monta rejoindre Harry dans la calèche, vite suivie par Léo.

- On fait quoi une fois au château ? demanda Hermione. On a le banquet, mais une fois dans notre chambre, on révise ?

- Encore réviser ? Dit Harry. On pourrait plutôt s'entraîner à jeter des sorts, non ? Ce serait bien pour le concours, non ?

Léo et Hermione acquiescèrent, puis leur discussion se porta ensuite entre Hermione et les deux garçons sur ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leurs vacances.

Mais le trio n'eut pas le temps de se lever de la table des Gryffondor –où ils s'étaient restaurés avec Neville – qu'ils furent aussitôt entourés par des élèves de toutes les maisons non vertes. Tous voulaient des renseignements sur le concours de duel, ou bien voulaient s'inscrire.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue heure, près de la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient inscrits au concours. Alors qu'ils regagnaient les cachots en faisant mine d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry, Hermione et Léo étaient de nouveau interpellés par des élèves, tous voulant s'inscrire.

Le trio d'amis arriva enfin devant le tableau de Merilin une heure et demie plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Harry et Hermione s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le premier lit qui apparut et s'endormirent comme des souches, sans prendre le temps de se laver et de s'habiller en pyjama.

Léo souffla un peu dans un fauteuil confortable, installé à côté du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée de leur chambre. Après s'être reposé quelques minutes, le regard dans le vague, il s'installa sur une chaise et s'attela à mettre en ordre les inscriptions des élèves. Il avait remarqué que les Serpentards étaient tous allés demander au professeur Snape pour s'inscrire.

.

Une semaine plus tard, les équipes de Quidditch étaient de nouveau stressées. En effet, le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle allait avoir lieu l'après-midi même. Encore une fois, les joueurs de l'équipe des Serpents autres que nos trois amis se pavanaient devant leurs supportrices féminines, et augmentaient leur endurance en étant solidement enfermés avec dans leurs dortoirs…

Ce fut finalement après le déjeuner que tous les joueurs et le public se rendirent vers le stade de l'école. Comme d'habitude, Harry et Hermione avaient quasiment jeûné, préférant – selon leurs dires – vivre sur leurs réserves. Léonard, quand à lui était parfaitement normal, aucunement stressé. Pour preuve, il en était déjà à sa troisième assiette pleine de légumes.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour manger autant, Léo ? Demanda Hermione. Et pourquoi ne prends-tu jamais de viande ?

- Je suis végétarien, c'est pour ça Mi, répondit ledit Léo. Et puis je me contente de manger à ma faim. Tu es sûre de ne pas en vouloir un peu ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé…

- Ca ira, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim… je te laisse ma part.

- Volontiers, dit Léo en prenant l'assiette d'Hermione et en l'engloutissant proprement.

Les élèves se répartissaient comme d'habitude entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Si les Gryffondor, les Serdaigles et bien évidemment les Poufsouffles soutenaient les noir et jaune, les Serpentards se contentaient de huer tous ceux qu'ils voyaient et qui n'appartenaient pas à leur équipe.

Seule exception dans cette organisation centenaire, deux élèves de Gryffondor : Neville et Parvati. Ils arboraient fièrement des écharpes vertes et argent, et agitaient chacun un drapeau sur lequel était inscrit en lettres d'or : VIVE LEO HERMI ET HARRY !

Après un moment d'attente pour les spectateurs, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, balais à la main. Ils gagnèrent le centre du terrain, soit sous les huées, sois sous les applaudissements. Ils attendaient qu'arrive Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre habituelle pour les matches, quand arriva soudain le professeur Snape. Balai à la main.

Autant les Serpentards exultèrent et explosèrent de joie dans leurs gradins, autant tous les autres élèves poussèrent des exclamations déçues et huèrent l'arrivée du maître des potions.

Un sifflement les fit taire, et tous montèrent sur leurs balais au signal donné par l'arbitre. Un autre sifflement retentit, et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hermione gagna immédiatement ses buts et Harry s'éleva haut au dessus des autres joueurs, commençant sans attendre à chercher le Vif d'or. Léo, quand à lui, se contenta de veiller sur le professeur Snape et sur les batteurs, principalement ceux de son équipe. Si ceux des autres maisons étaient honnêtes et ne causaient jamais de blessures involontairement, les Serpentards cherchaient à chasser de leur équipe _ce sang-mêlé de Potter et ces deux sangs de bourbe de Granger et de Léonard._

Le professeur Snape lâcha finalement le souaffle et décolla à son tour. Sans attendre, Léo se jeta droit en direction de la balle rouge, exactement en même temps que Cédric Diggory, un poursuiveur de l'équipe des Blaireaux.

- Et c'est parti pour le match ! Hurla dans son micro Lee Jordan. Et Serpentard s'empare du souaffle en la personne de Léonard, qui s'envole droit en direction des buts de Poufsouffle après avoir feinté Cédric Diggory ! Il fait une passe très bien réalisée à Montague, un autre poursuiveur des Serpentards, mais la balle lui échappe et est rattrapée par Diggory !

- Imbécile de sang de bourbe ! Hurla Montague. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux lancer ?

Léo ne lui donna comme à l'habitude aucune réponse, et il se contenta d'assumer à lui seul le travail des trois poursuiveurs habituels d'une équipe de Quidditch. Pourquoi seul ? Tout simplement parce que les autres montraient leurs bourrelets de graisse à leurs supportrices féminines en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de muscles… _un comportement ridicule_, pensa Léo.

Mais hors de ces pensées, le match continuait ! Hermione avait arrêté deux fois le souaffle, et avait à chaque fois tentée de renvoyer la balle vers les poursuiveurs les plus proches. Mais comme à leur habitude, ceux-ci faisaient croire qu'elle était mal lancée à cause du sang de bourbe et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la rattraper. Léo restait vers le milieu du terrain.

Soudain, Harry s'envola le plus vite possible vers les gradins des professeurs. Avait-il vu le Vif d'Or ? Toujours est-il que Diggory s'envola lui aussi à toute allure, poursuivant Harry le plus possible. La tribune des professeurs approchait dangereusement, et certains commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait, quand soudain Harry plongea vers le sol, à la surprise générale. Diggory, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, remonta en chandelle autant que possible, mais la paille de son balai heurta le haut des tribunes et se retrouva déchiquetée. Son balai commença à trembler fortement, puis alors que l'attrapeur des Noirs et Jaunes était très haut dans le ciel, il ne répondit plus et commença à tomber.

Léo, Harry et Hermione réagirent aussitôt. Sans plus s'occuper de leur poste, ils s'envolèrent droit en direction de Diggory, en formation serrée. Dès qu'ils l'atteignirent, ils firent chuter leurs balais pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Puis sous les yeux des spectateurs et de Diggory, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux de tant de virtuosité, Léo lui prit les jambes, Harry et Hermione chacun un bras, et exactement au même moment, ils réactivèrent leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers le même endroit du sol. Ils y reposèrent Diggory, entier et sans aucune blessure… Bien que l'on ne puisse en dire autant de son balai.

Le pauvre bout de bois avait percuté le sol dans un bruit sourd qui retentit comme une violente explosion dans le silence du stade. Il venait d'être transformé en cure-dents.

Et soudain, alors que le Trio demandait à Cédric Diggory si tout allait bien, des hurlements retentirent dans le stade et un vacarme d'enfer s'éleva. Toutes les tribunes habituelles (autrement dit, toutes sauf celle des Serpentards) étaient en train d'applaudir de toutes leurs forces le Trio des premières années.

Le professeur Snape se précipita vers eux aussi vite que les ailes de chauve souris de son balai le lui permettaient et demanda si tout allait bien. Diggory répondit par l'affirmative, même si il dût pour continuer à jouer emprunter un des balais de l'école.

Le match repris alors, ainsi que les commentaires effrénés de Lee Jordan. Durant le match, Hermione arrêta en tout pas moins d'une vingtaine de buts et n'en laissa passer que trois. De son côté, Léonard paraissait s'amuser littéralement avec les quatre batteurs sur le terrain ainsi qu'avec le gardien et les attrapeurs des deux équipes. Il prenait le souaffle presque dès que les autres joueurs arrivaient à l'attraper et ne le lâchait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas passé un but.

Harry quand à lui, n'eut aucune pitié envers Diggory. Il le feinta plusieurs fois de différentes manières en faisant croire qu'il avait vu le vif d'or. Puis au moment où il se dirigea réellement vers la petite balle porteuse de victoire, son adversaire ne compris que beaucoup trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas cette fois d'une feinte.

Le professeur Snape siffla la fin du match dès qu'Harry eut refermée sa main sur le vif, et à ce moment, deux Gryffondors parés de vert et argent explosèrent de joie. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls. Pas un seul Serpentard n'applaudissait. Féliciter des _sang de bourbe ? Pas question ! _Pensaient t'ils tous. D'ailleurs, certaines filles de septième et de sixième année avaient l'intention de féliciter Marcus Flint et les autres joueurs sang-purs de l'équipe en s'enfermant dans les toilettes… Bref.

Parmi les joueurs de Serpentard, seul le Trio des Serpents avait marqué un but. Les autres joueurs n'avaient rien fait, et n'avaient même pas tenté d'attraper le souaffle. Les batteurs avaient joués leur rôle, mais pas contre les bonnes personnes. Les seuls qu'ils visaient étaient en effet le Trio d'amis.

Au final, le match eut pour résultat trente points pour les Poufsouffles et cinq cent quatre-vingt pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Tous les records de l'école avaient été vaincus. Jamais un aussi grand écart de points n'avait été réalisé.

Plus tard, le Trio fit la fête avec Neville et Parvati dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor après avoir bloqué la porte pour empêcher d'entrer Weasley et ses deux toutous. Puis par la suite, ils continuèrent à rire tous les trois avec le tableau de leur chambre secrète dans les cachots…

.

Deux semaines avaient passées. Deux semaines durant lesquelles l'excitation n'avait pas baissée d'un cran parmi les élèves et les professeurs. L'adrénaline n'avait fait que monter, et avait atteint son paroxysme en ce samedi matin.

Sans doute pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, aucun élève ne fit la grasse matinée ce jour là. Tous se levèrent de bonne heure et se dépêchèrent de se laver et de s'habiller avant de courir à la grande salle et d'engloutir leur petit-déjeuner.

Pourquoi une telle excitation ? Tout simplement car aujourd'hui, après les éliminatoires, avait enfin lieu les seizièmes de finale du concours de duel.

Trente deux élèves, majoritairement des sixièmes et septièmes années, avaient réussis à se qualifier. Seuls sept élèves sortaient du lot. Ils étaient tous des premières années. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient arrivés là par pure chance, qu'ils étaient tombés durant les éliminatoires sur des élèves totalement incapables.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de ceux qui les avaient rencontrés. Tous avaient dût reconnaître la qualité ou le défaut qui avait permis à leur jeune adversaire de l'emporter.

Léo, Harry et Hermione étaient bien sûr qualifiés. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une maîtrise extraordinaire pour des premières années, et le professeur Flitwick avait quasiment pleuré de joie en voyant Hermione exécuter sans difficulté un sortilège que l'on apprenait qu'en quatrième année.

Draco Malfoy avait lui aussi réussi à se qualifier. Suite à de nombreuses fourberies dans les couloirs, il avait fait en sorte d'affaiblir et d'effrayer tous ses adversaires, les uns après les autres.

Blaise Zabini, le solitaire de Serpentard, le garçon qui ne parlait jamais aux autres et restait seul dans son coin avait fait sensation en jetant avec une rapidité incroyable des enchaînements explosifs de sorts. Il avait battus tous ses adversaires en moins d'une minute à chaque fois.

Ronald Weasley avait lui aussi réussis à se qualifier suite à une succession de tricheries honteuses. Sa tactique était simple. Il faisait mine de rater son adversaire quand il lui lançait des sorts et il attirait l'attention des spectateurs et des professeurs de l'autre côté de la salle de combat en faisant tomber un objet, en touchant soi-disant involontairement un autre élève… Pour lui, tous les moyens étaient bons. Dès que l'attention de l'arbitre et des spectateurs était détournée, il lançait un sort de mutisme à sa victime et en murmurant, puis l'attaquait avec des sorts peu adaptés aux duels. Ils étaient habituellement utilisés pour taper fortement dans quelque chose, pour casser autre chose… les réactions ne se faisaient jamais attendre, mais il n'y avait jamais de témoin pour aider l'infortuné perdant à faire entendre sa version des faits. Et Weasley s'en sortait toujours sans problème.

Le dernier des premières années qualifié était, à la surprise presque générale, Neville Londubat. Le Gryffondor maîtrisait particulièrement bien le sort de désarmement, _Expeliarmus_. Il esquivait les sortilèges envoyés par son adversaire avec aisance et lançait quelques sorts mineurs pour le déconcentrer. Puis quand il jugeait le moment venu, il lançait le sort de désarmement et récupérait la plupart du temps la baguette de son adversaire dès le premier essai.

En arrivant de bon matin devant les portes de la grande salle, ils purent voir affiché sur le bois un grand panneau. Il montrait les noms des trente deux participants aux finales, inscrits en bas du panneau et en verticale. Des traits constituaient une pyramide reliée à chaque joueur et qui les amenaient tous au niveau supérieur, avec marqué de haut en bas : seizièmes de finale, huitièmes de finale, quarts de finale, demi-finales, finale.

Encore plus impatients qu'en sortant de leurs dortoirs, les élèves engloutirent leur repas sous le regard amusé des professeurs qui prenaient le plus de temps possible. Finalement, ce fut une heure après que tous les élèves eurent terminé de manger que les professeurs se levèrent. Ceux qui dirigeaient une maison firent sortir en ordre leurs élèves dans le hall d'entrée, où ils les surveillèrent en attendant que les portes de la salle, refermées derrière le flot d'enfants, se rouvrent. Le professeur Snape confia ses élèves à Mr Rusard, qui garda par on ne sait quel moyen tous les Serpentards sages comme des images. Ils eurent alors tout le temps voulut pour regarder attentivement le tableau des combats.

Aujourd'hui auraient lieu uniquement les seizièmes de finale. Le premier combat allait opposer Ronald Weasley à un quatrième année de Poufsouffle. Ils étaient aussi tricheurs l'un que l'autre. Cela promettait du spectacle.

Viendraient ensuite deux élèves de septième année, Serpentard et Serdaigle, puis au troisième combat, Harry face à un sixième année de Serdaigle un peu simplet qui avait eue une grande chance, si l'on en croyaient les rumeurs, d'arriver jusque là.

En quatrième combat, il y aurait un duel Gryffondor face à Serpentard entre un sixième année du côté des rouge et or et un cinquième année du côté des verts et argent. Le cinquième, le sixième et le septième combat n'avaient pas pour l'instant soulevé d'intérêt particulier. Les élèves qui y combattraient n'avaient jusque alors pas fait beaucoup parlé d'eux, et leurs supporters se limitaient à leurs amis.

Mais en huitième combat, venait de nouveau le tour d'un élève de première année, Hermione Granger, face à une Serdaigle de septième année. Les paris secrets faits entre les élèves donnaient Hermione perdante, car l'élève de Serdaigle était très maligne. Elle n'avait pas de force particulière, mais elle avait montré qu'elle pouvait gagner en organisant des pièges et des stratégies très complexes.

Le neuvième combat allait opposer un cinquième année de Serpentard au première année de la même maison, Blaise Zabini. Le jeune solitaire des cachots avait montré un très bon potentiel pour les combats, et il disait ses sortilèges si peu fort que ses adversaires l'entendaient très rarement, ce qui lui donnait un avantage important en acquérant celui des informulés.

Pour le dixième et le onzième combat, il n'y avait de nouveau rien de particulier. Les duels étaient respectivement un Serdaigle / Gryffondor de sixième année tous deux et un Poufsouffle / Serpentard de quatrième et troisième année.

Mais le douzième combat était attendu avec impatience par Parvati Patil. Elle était la seule élève de Gryffondor amie avec Neville, et était sans doute sa plus fervente supportrice. Car en effet, ce serait au tour de Neville Londubat de combattre un autre Gryffondor, de Septième année.

Enfin, le seul combat de premières années de ces seizièmes de finale. Il allait opposer Draco Malfoy à Léonard. Les « sang de bourbe » avaient fusés à l'adresse de Léo depuis des jours entiers de toutes les directions. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention, se contentant de regarder ceux qui lui disaient cela de regards pénétrants qui les firent taire bien vite.

Les trois derniers combats n'avaient plus autant d'intérêt, opposant les maisons Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, Serpentard à Serdaigle et un duel Poufsouffle / Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait pour combattre que des septièmes années.

A l'intérieur de la grande salle, les organisateurs, à savoir le professeur Snape et le trio des Serpents, étaient en pleine discussion. Il leur avait fallu prendre des mesures de sécurité importante. Il fallait que Mrs Pomfresh soit prête à intervenir en cas de problème il fallait aussi lancer des sorts de protection puissants pour que le public ne soit pas atteint par un sort perdu il fallait enfin monter la garde. Quirrel rôdait peut-être toujours dans le château.

Ils se répartirent les tâches. Aidés du professeur Dumbledore, Harry Léo et Hermione transformèrent les tables des quatre maisons en quatre immenses gradins placés en demi cercle autour de la salle. Seul le côté de la grande porte était laissé nu.

Le professeur Snape, de son côté, conjura à partir de chaises une estrade de combat impressionnante. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un simple rectangle avec des photos souriantes, mais d'une scène ronde surélevée d'un mètre au dessus du sol.

Elle était parfaitement plate, ne contenait rien d'autre que quelques tapis épais pour amortir les chutes (Mrs Pomfresh avait dragonnement insisté là-dessus). Puis, avec l'aide de son directeur, il conjura un ensemble complexe de boucliers magiques de tous types et de toutes formes. L'estrade se retrouva entièrement entourée d'une demie sphère de boucliers très puissants. Dumbledore les rendit totalement transparents et invisibles, puis les finalistes furent amenés dans la salle où l'on faisait habituellement attendre les premières années pour la répartition.

Stressés pour certains, détendus ou confiants pour d'autres, ils purent tous entendre le public entrer dans la grande salle et s'installer sur les gradins en riant, criant des messages d'encouragement et faisant apparaître des étincelles de couleur de leur baguette pour les plus exubérants, à savoir les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan.

L'arbitre des matchs varierait suivant les maisons qui combattraient pour éviter tout favoritisme. Le premier arbitre serait donc Severus Snape.

Le froid Professeur de potions monta au centre de l'estrade, fit taire tous les bruits avec plusieurs BANG ! Assourdissants, émis de sa baguette, puis commença à parler…

- Je vais maintenant annoncer les règles des duels ! Tous les coups sont permis, dans la limite de la légalité. Les duels prendront fin lorsque l'un des concurrents aura perdu sa baguette et que son adversaire l'aura récupérée. Si Mrs Pomfresh juge l'un des duellistes trop blessé pour se battre, il sera obligé de déclarer forfait. Voilà. Et maintenant…

Il se tourna vers une porte discrète sur un des murs de la grande salle.

- Premier duel des seizièmes de finale, opposant Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor à John Courduhot de Poufsouffle ! Montez sur l'estrade, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

**Prochain chapitre le 6 décembre… jour de ma saint dites donc ! **

**N'oubliez pas, le seul revenu de l'auteur, ce sont les commentaires…**

Points des trois maisons : Gryffondor : 120

Serpentard : 285

Serdaigle : 230

Poufsouffle : 220

Finit d'écrire le 15/05/2010


	8. Le Premier Championnat, I

**8) Le Premier Championnat, I**

Ou comment se ridiculiser devant une foule entière…

_- Premier duel des seizièmes de finale, opposant Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor à John Courduhot de Poufsouffle ! Montez sur l'estrade, dit-il avant de s'en aller._

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle sous le regard de tous les élèves de l'école. Les participants aux autres duels les suivirent et prirent place au premier rang de l'estrade de leur maison.

Autant le quatrième année fut chaudement accueillit par ses camarades, autant Ronald Weasley n'eut droit qu'à deux applaudissements de la part de ses deux sbires et compères de mauvaises farces.

Ils prirent place dans des cercles peints sur le sol de l'estrade, à vingt mètres l'un de l'autre, puis se saluèrent quand le professeur Snape le leur demanda.

- Quand je vous le dirais, le duel commencera. Attention… un… deux… trois… COM

Mais l'arbitre ne termina pas sa phrase, car Weasley n'avait pas attendu le signal pour lancer son premier sort. Il fit jaillir de sa baguette une nuée d'étincelles lumineuses et se mit à courir vers son adversaire. Il voulait, semble t'il, l'éblouir pour le déconcentrer.

Le Poufsouffle réagit tout aussi vite, et lança lui un sort de bloque jambe qui rata son but de peu. Quand Weasley commença à courir, il le suivit du regard et, alors qu'il jugea le moment venu, il bougea et fonça sur Weasley. Il le heurta de toutes ses forces et le fit tomber au sol.

Weasley avait vue la manœuvre de son adversaire juste à temps et l'imita. Quand ils se heurtèrent, leurs deux baguettes respectives leurs tombèrent des mains et roulèrent à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Ils continuèrent la lutte sur le sol, se ruant de coups de points. Le Poufsouffle était plus fort que Weasley, mais celui-ci se mit soudain à hurler d'une fausse douleur. Son adversaire s'immobilisa, et avant que le professeur Snape ne puisse interrompre le duel, le Gryffondor donna au Poufsouffle un violent coup de pied dans les parties.

John Courduhot hurla de véritable douleur et tomba au sol en se tenant les bijoux de famille. Cette fois, Snape siffla la fin du duel avant que Weasley ne recommence à frapper le pauvre Poufsouffle. A contrecœur, le professeur de potions déclara Weasley vainqueur. _Toujours fidèle à vous-même, Mr Weasley_, murmura t'il pour les seules oreilles du Gryffondor. _Vous êtes pire qu'un rat._

/DUEL/

Le match suivant vit la victoire d'un Serpentard de septième année, aussitôt acclamé par sa maison. Puis Hermione et Léo purent enfin cesser de se ronger les ongles. Harry allait combattre contre un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Le Trio des Serpents, tels qu'étaient surnommés Harry, Léo et Hermione, était aimé de toute l'école, hormis les Serpentards. Et pour cette raison, dès qu'Harry mit un pied sur l'estrade, les applaudissement jaillirent des tribunes des Rouges et Or, des Noirs et Jaune et des Bleus et Bronze.

Le professeur Snape fit cesser les applaudissements dès que possible avec un coup de sifflet. Et d'un autre, il lança le signal du duel.

Le sixième année fut le plus rapide à lancer le premier sort. Il fit jaillir un _expeliarmus _de sa baguette. Le sort bleu jaillit vers Harry, qui l'évita en se jetant au sol et en roulant. Harry réagit aussitôt, et juste au moment où il cessa de rouler, il fit jaillir un _stupéfix_ de sa baguette.

Le sixième année, un peu déstabilisé par la rapidité de la réplique, eut beaucoup de mal à éviter le rayon de lumière rouge. Il se décala rapidement sur sa gauche, et trébucha au sol à cause d'un sortilège de _Jambencoton _envoyé par Harry. Il tomba au sol, et là fut cette fois touché par un autre _expeliarmus_.

Sa baguette lui quitta les mains et arriva en un instant dans celles de Harry. Le professeur Snape siffla la fin du duel.

- Potter, vainqueur ! Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione et Léo se levèrent aussitôt et montèrent sur scène aux côtés de Harry. Il se jeta dans leurs bras, sous les regards amusés de l'assistance, puis il alla rendre sa baguette au Serdaigle avant de revenir à sa place dans les gradins.

/DUEL/

Le duel Gryffondor / Serpentard qui vint ensuite tint toutes ses promesses. Les deux adversaires faisaient de leur mieux pour remporter la victoire et écraser l'autre.

Ce fut le Gryffondor qui lança la première attaque. Le Serpentard évita le sort, et contre-attaqua en en lançant deux à la suite. Le premier, un _expeliarmus_, fut vite évité, et le second, un sort d'entrave, fut repoussé grâce à un _protego_.

Le duel continua pendant plus de dix minutes. Les sortilèges mineurs continuèrent à jaillir des baguettes, ponctués de temps à autre par quelques sorts plus puissants. Les _protego_ finirent par voler en éclat au fur et à mesure que l'endurance des duellistes fut mise à l'épreuve.

Les deux derniers sorts lancés furent deux expeliarmus, où les deux combattants mirent toutes leurs forces. Les sorts se heurtèrent, puis s'affrontèrent un moment au milieu de l'estrade. Puis, vaincu par sa fatigue, le Gryffondor vit son sortilège faiblir et être repoussé par celui du Serpentard avant de s'éteindre. Il fut désarmé rapidement et perdit le duel.

/DUEL/

Les cinquième, sixième et septième combats ne soulevèrent pas un enthousiasme débordant. Le premier fut rapidement gagné par un Poufsouffle face à un Serpentard. Le second opposa Gryffondor à Poufsouffle et vit la défaite du Blaireau. Le troisième fut remporté par un Serdaigle face à un Rouge et Or.

Mais le huitième combat arrivait rapidement, et avec lui l'excitation des élèves revenait. Il allait opposer Hermione Granger, l'une des premières années les plus populaires, face à une Serdaigle de septième année.

Le professeur Snape donna un coup de sifflet, faisant ainsi commencer le duel. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un cil, de même que son adversaire.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques longues secondes, sous le regard des spectateurs qui observaient la tension monter entre les deux adversaires. Puis la Serdaigle céda et lança le premier sort, un maléfice d'entrave.

Hermione évita souplement le sort en se réfugiant derrière sa cape, qu'elle fit voler devant elle, se cachant entièrement.

- Tu fais comme les autruches, Granger ? Railla la Serdaigle en pouffant.

Mais son rire cessa quand la cape retomba au sol… seule. Hermione n'était plus là. Assis sur sa chaise près de l'estrade des Gryffondor, le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête en silence et se concentra tout particulièrement sur le combat, le premier vraiment intéressant.

Hermione ne reparût pas, provoquant le mal-être de son adversaire.

- Elle est partie professeur ? demanda t'elle au professeur Snape.

- Non miss. Elle est toujours ici. Les boucliers de protection m'auraient avertis si elle s'en était allée.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, la Serdaigle reporta son attention sur l'estrade et le combat en tournant sur elle-même, concentrée et essayant de repérer Hermione.

Soudain, un sort bleu jaillit de sa droite et la percuta de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. La Serdaigle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et s'envoler. Puis juste avant de tomber à la renverse, elle vit Hermione reparaître et attraper la baguette au vol, un sourire sur le visage.

Le professeur Snape siffla alors la fin du duel et déclara « Miss Granger, vainqueur ! ».

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller à l'encontre de son adversaire et l'aida à se relever, tout en récoltant les applaudissements des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, les regards déçus mais pleins de félicitations des Serdaigles et les sifflements et regards mauvais des Serpentards. En revenant auprès de ses amis, elle fut prise dans les bras d'Harry qui ne cessait de la féliciter. Bien qu'il fut un peu moins démonstratif, Léo félicita lui aussi chaudement son amie.

/DUEL/

Le match suivant opposait deux Serpentards. Un cinquième année et un première année, Blaise Zabini. Le jeune garçon avait étonné tout Poudlard en gagnant tous ses duels de qualification en moins d'une minute. Ferait-il pareil cette fois ci ?

Le professeur Snape leur demanda d'entrer sur l'estrade quelques minutes après que les précédents concurrents s'en furent allés. Un premier coup de sifflet retentit, appelant les spectateurs au silence.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Alors… Allez-y ! Dit le maître des Potions en sifflant une nouvelle fois.

Sans attendre, les deux concurrents sortirent leurs baguettes d'un geste vif. Fidèle à lui-même et à la tactique qu'il avait menée jusque là, Blaise Zabini lança de suite une série de sorts sur son adversaire. Un premier petit _expeliarmus_ pour déstabiliser, suivit d'un sort de bloque jambe, d'un autre d'entrave, un qui faisait pousser des pustules et un autre qui faisait rire sans cesse. Et enfin, un deuxième _expeliarmus_.

Le cinquième année évita le premier sort sans grande difficulté, mais se retrouva sur la trajectoire de deux des sorts du premier année, qui avait calculées les probabilités d'esquive de son adversaire et avait visé dans les directions où il avait le plus de chance de toucher le cinquième année.

Autant le bloque jambe et le second expeliarmus se perdirent du côté droit du cinquième année, autant les sortilèges de pustule et d'hilarité touchèrent leur but du côté gauche. Le cinquième année se retrouva couvert de pustules et riait à en pleurer à chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses boutons. Ce qui faisait qu'il riait tout le temps, car il en avait un sur le nez qu'il voyait quoi qu'il fasse.

Profitant sans attendre du dérangement de son adversaire avant qu'il ne puisse réussir à se lancer un _finite Incantatem_, le première année lança un nouvel _expeliarmus _de faible puissance qui toucha sa cible rapidement et enleva sa baguette à celle-ci. Blaise Zabini n'eut qu'à l'attrape au vol pour mettre fin au duel éclair.

Dès que la baguette fut dans sa main, le professeur Snape siffla et les applaudissements jaillirent des gradins des spectateurs, retentissants, bien qu'un peu plus faibles de la part des Gryffondors.

Zabini regagna ensuite une place auprès des autres Serpentards et regarda son concurrent hilare être emmené à l'infirmerie par Mrs Pomfresh, qui pour une fois était « _contente de ne pas avoir un cas grave à soigner, nom d'un dragon_ ».

/DUEL/

Les deux combats qui suivirent après le repas - pour lequel tout le monde dût ressortir pour que la salle soit réaménagée - n'eurent rien de très excitant. L'adrénaline redescendit parmi les spectateurs après la victoire sans grand mérite d'un Serdaigle de sixième année face à un Gryffondor trop sûr de lui de la même génération. Le combat suivant vit à son tour la victoire sans éclats d'un troisième année de Serpentard face à une quatrième année de Poufsouffle.

Le douzième combat en revanche était très attendu, principalement par les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Autant les Gryffons voulaient encourager leur duelliste, autant les Serpents voulaient le siffler tout leur saoul.

Neville Londubat, connu pour sa maladresse, avait brillement remportés tous les duels de ses qualifications, y compris ceux face à des années de loin supérieures. Certains disaient que c'était par pure chance et qu'il allait se faire bien vite battre, mais d'autres qui l'avaient eu en face d'eux n'étaient pas de cet avis après avoir perdu. Il n'était peut-être pas très adroit, mais l'on voyait qu'il avait un très grand potentiel de duelliste.

Dans les gradins Rouge et Or, un cri retentit alors que Neville entrait sur l'estrade, vite suivit par son adversaire de Gryffondor lui aussi, et de septième année.

- VA Y NEVILLE ! Hurla Parvati Patil, la seule véritable amie de Gryffondor que Neville avait.

- GROS NUL ! Hurlèrent en cœur les Serpentards – hormis le trio – et Weasley et ses deux toutous de dortoir.

Le professeur Snape fit se placer les deux concurrents sur l'estrade après avoir lancé des sorts de silence sur Weasley Jr & Cie. Un coup de sifflet plus tard, le duel commença.

Le septième année envoya de suite un expeliarmus sur Neville, qui le contra habilement en en envoyant lui aussi un. Son sort n'était pas très puissant, mais il suffit à affaiblir suffisamment celui de son adversaire pour le faire tomber au sol, inefficace.

Neville contre-attaqua aussitôt par un sortilège qui fit jaillir des clous de sa baguette. Il les dispersa autour de son adversaire qui comprit immédiatement la manœuvre. Si il se laissait encercler par les clous, il ne pourrait plus se déplacer sans risquer de se faire très mal.

Le septième année utilisa un simple sort de balayage et fit disparaître les clous hors de l'estrade. Puis à son tour, il attaqua. Il envoya un simple sort de bloque jambe qui fit son effet. Neville tomba au sol et parut avoir toutes les peines du monde à se relever, sa baguette solidement accrochée à sa main.

Son adversaire approcha avec un sourire victorieux, voulant lancer un _expeliarmus_ tout en mettant un pied sur le dos de Neville, comme pour signifier sa domination. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Neville et voyait celui-ci se débattre encore et encore contre le sort quand soudain le première année cessa sa comédie à la grande surprise de son adversaire envoya à son tour un _expeliarmus_.

Le sort bleu heurta de plein fouet le septième année qui vit sa baguette s'envoler alors que Neville se relevait vif comme l'éclair. Malheureusement, son sort n'avait pas été assez puissant, et la baguette retomba sur le sol sans aller vers Neville. Rapide comme l'éclair, le septième année se jeta dessus et dirigea une main avide sur le bout de bois. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer son poing, Neville tenta son va-tout et cria :

- _Accio_ baguette !

Et la baguette du septième année alla se réfugier dans ses mains, sous le regard ahuri de son adversaire. Le professeur Snape hurla tout de suite avec un coup de sifflet :

- Neville Londubat, Vainqueur !

Neville hurla de joie et rendit sa baguette à son collègue Gryffon qui le félicita. Parvati monta aussitôt sur scène pour féliciter son ami, vite suivie par Hermione, Harry et Léo. Puis ils durent regagner leurs gradins respectifs pour faire place aux combattants suivants. Seul Léo resta sur place, car maintenant venait son tour.

/DUEL/

Le premier et seul duel entre deux premières années de ces seizièmes de finale allait commencer. Il opposait deux Serpentards, avec d'un côté l'un des membres du Trio des Serpents, Léonard, le meilleur élève de l'école en théorie et écrit, et de l'autre côté Drago Malfoy, le meilleur élève de l'école lui aussi, mais cette fois en insultes et grossièretés. Ce duel allait permettre de savoir si Léonard était aussi bon en pratique qu'en théorie.

Encore une fois, l'école était divisée. D'un côté, il y avait tous les Gryffondors (sauf Weasley & Cie), les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les deux autres membres du Trio des Serpents pour soutenir Léonard. De l'autre côté se trouvaient tous les Serpentards sauf Harry et Hermione, les deux autres membres du désormais célèbre Trio des Serpents.

Les deux duellistes montèrent sur scène sous les huées et les applaudissements. Ils se positionnèrent là où le professeur Snape, l'arbitre, le leur indiqua et se préparèrent. Dans le silence le plus complet, le professeur Dumbledore regardait ce qui allait se passer avec une attention mille fois supérieure à celle qu'il avait manifestée jusqu'à maintenant. _C'est tellement rare, _pensa t'il.

Un premier coup de sifflet retentit, demandant aux duellistes de se saluer avant de commencer. Draco Malfoy ne fit pas un geste dans ce sens, tandis que Léonard saluait respectueusement. Dès qu'il se fut redressé, le second coup de sifflet retentit.

Malfoy brandit sa baguette à une vitesse étonnante. Il avait semble t'il beaucoup pratiqué. Léo se contenta de rester debout sans montrer la sienne.

Sans attendre, Malfoy exécuta une série de sorts divers et variés, composant ainsi des combinaisons dangereuses et très efficaces… à condition d'arriver à toucher l'adversaire. Léo se contenta de faire des pas de côté, de marcher en arrière et de sauter légèrement sur place pour esquiver.

Malfoy cessa son premier assaut aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencé. Il garda sa baguette brandie, serrant les dents en voyant Léonard, frais comme un gardon, qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. En en faisant un, on s'amuse, mais en en recevant un, c'est beaucoup plus énervant.

Léo et Malfoy brandirent cette fois en même temps leur baguette. Autant Malfoy envoyait des sorts les uns après les autres avec une précision, une rapidité et une puissance très respectables, autant Léo les contrait tous sans mal. Il envoyait des sorts percuter ceux qui lui étaient destinés, il érigeait des boucliers juste le temps d'envoyer valser les sorts de Malfoy… il paraissait intouchable.

Le second assaut de Malfoy cessa à son tour. Le Serpentard, essoufflé, reprenait contenance difficilement après s'être tant énervé. Fatigué, il décida de tenter un sort que son père lui avait appris avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il n'était pas classé dans la magie noire car il était très ancien et oublié, mais c'était vraiment tout juste.

- _Apeurum ! _hurla t'il **(Je ne connais rien au latin, ne vous inquiétez pas si j'invente des mots).**

Presque aussitôt, un rayon noir se dirigea vers Léonard qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Le sort envoyé par Malfoy était censé vous obliger à penser à vos pires peurs. Vous les voyiez défiler dans votre esprit, vous les entendez se produirent… ce sort vous ronge de l'intérieur, et vous plonge dans la folie, à plus ou moins long terme.

Malfoy ricana quand le regard de Léonard, resté immobile, se fit vitreux, absent. Alors, sans attendre, il lança une nouvelle marée de sorts, qu'il pensait à juste titre être la dernière.

Trois sorts, respectivement de désarmement, de _Jambencoton_ et de saucisson heurtèrent Léonard de plein fouet. Il tomba vers le sol presque immédiatement.

Et soudain, l'enfer de Malfoy se déchaîna. Léo retomba habilement sur ses pieds et lança dans toutes les directions des dizaines de sorts.

_- Cenedril ! _Répéta t'il à une dizaine de reprise avant de changer de registre.

Il visa les miroirs qu'il avait fait apparaître avec de nouveaux sorts inconnus.

_- Luithiad ! _

De nouveau, il en lança une dizaine. Quelques secondes seulement après qu'il se fut relevé.

Tous les miroirs explosèrent soudain dans une multitude d'éclats tranchants. Un _lumos ! _Retentit et les morceaux de verre parurent à tous ceux qui regardaient la scène briller de la même intensité que le soleil. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer un tel feu d'artifice. Aucun débris n'atteignit les spectateurs, protégés par les puissants boucliers érigés par les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape, mais les éclats de verre ricochèrent sur la paroi, explosant encore, provoquant de nouvelles gerbes de lumière.

Un nouveau mot retentit soudain, ainsi que de nombreuses exclamations de combat au cœur du « feu d'artifice ». Des gerbes de flammes jaillirent par moment, augmentant encore la beauté du spectacle. Néanmoins, les yeux exercés pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Le professeur Snape, duelliste d'excellence le professeur Flitwick, ancien champion de duel le professeur Dumbledore, au cursus scolaire interrompu une journée, et le professeur McGonagall, qui ne sais pas pourquoi, parvenaient à voir parfaitement ce qui se passait.

Dans le dôme formé par les boucliers et les explosions continuent, Léonard était littéralement en train de massacrer Draco Malfoy. Il lui lançait sort après sort, le touchant à chaque fois. Malfoy montrait une résistance incroyable, répliquant de son mieux mais faiblissant sans cesse.

Enfin, Léonard lança un unique expeliarmus formulé et le silence tomba alors que le sort avançait vers sa cible. Le temps parut durer une éternité aux spectateurs, qui virent les éclats de verre retomber, les explosions lumineuses et les gerbes de flammes s'éteindre. Ils purent apercevoir le sort de désarmement percuter soudainement Malfoy et le projeter dans les airs. Le Serpentard percuta de plein fouet les boucliers physiques créés plus tôt. Un bruit sec se fit entendre alors qu'un hurlement de pure douleur sortait de la bouche du blond.

La baguette se brisa dans les airs alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son nouvel acquéreur. Léonard, le visage neutre, la laissa tomber par terre et se détourna de son adversaire après lui avoir lancé un unique _Nestad_ qui cicatrisa les plaies les plus graves et les plus saignantes.

Puis, sans plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit, il sortit de l'estrade et quitta la grande salle d'un pas digne. Il entendit de loin le professeur Snape dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Monsieur Léonard… Vainqueur.

/DUEL/

Dès qu'ils y furent autorisés, Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent hors de la grande salle pour retrouver Léonard. Ils étaient très inquiets. Léo était partit sans même se soumettre aux soins de Mrs Pomfresh. Il était pourtant clair qu'il en avait besoin, ne serait-ce que pour une potion calmante.

Draco Malfoy, lui, venait d'être transporté à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste à la demande de son père - arrivé immédiatement par cheminée - bien qu'il fût simplement endormit. Ses blessures avaient toutes était guérie par le sort de Léonard, et les quelques coupures qui restaient étaient insignifiantes. Son apparence (il était couvert de sang et de saleté, ses cheveux étaient dans un état déplorables et ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout) était inquiétante, mais il n'avait rien de grave.

Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de courir en direction de leur salle secrète. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où elle se trouvait et se stoppèrent net devant le tableau qui la gardait.

- Mince, Merlin n'est pas là ! Comment on va faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Son autre tableau ! Il y est peut-être ! Allons voir, dit Harry en repartant en courant.

Mais ledit Merlin était bel et bien dans ce tableau. Seulement, pas du côté d'Harry et Hermione. Il regardait actuellement à l'intérieur de la salle. Léonard paraissait agité et marchait dans tous les sens. Il discutait avec le tableau dans une langue étrange…

Points des trois maisons :

Gryffondor : 120

Serpentard : 285

Serdaigle : 230

Poufsouffle : 220

**Prochain chapitre le 20 décembre. A moins qu'il n'y ait un petit cadeau pour Noël ?**

**07/09/2010**


	9. Un entracte imprévu

**9) Un Entracte imprévu**

Le premier championnat, II

**Et voici un chapitre spécial pour Noël, qui révèlera beaucoup de choses sur Léonard… Soyez attentifs, le moindre mot, la moindre lettre, la moindre tournure de phrase peuvent être importants si vous voulez comprendre son mystère…**

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans aucun évènement notable dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le samedi approchait à nouveau, et avec lui les huitièmes de finale du Championnat de duel de l'école.

Assis à la bibliothèque avec leur ami Neville, Harry, Hermione et Léonard, dits le Trio des Serpents, étaient encore et encore en train de réviser. Ils avaient liquidés leurs devoirs en moins de dix minutes, aidant par la même occasion leur ami et prouvant encore une fois qu'ils étaient de véritables génies.

Les résultats du second trimestre étaient arrivés, et encore une fois ils avaient brillés en explosant tous les records. Ils avaient montré régulièrement un niveau de troisième voir quatrième année. Si il y avait un système permettant de sauter les classes, ils se retrouveraient sans aucun doute deux niveaux au dessus sans problème. Mais le système de Poudlard était archaïque, et ne prévoyait pas cette possibilité.

Ils étaient en ce moment en train de lire des livres de duel, afin de découvrir de nouveaux sorts et de trouver de nouvelles tactiques. Ils faisaient cela chaque jour, puis se rendaient dans les salles d'entraînement de l'école pour les mettre en pratique.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le soir, une fois qu'ils étaient censés être dans les dortoirs de leur année, dans leur salle commune, ils ressortaient dans les couloirs au nez et à la barbe des professeurs et gagnaient un tableau situé dans un passage oublié des cachots de l'école.

Ce tableau représentait un vieux sorcier avec une grande barbe blanche. Il avait une étrange ressemblance avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais son nom véritable était Olòrin. Il était « un peu plus » connu sous le nom de Merilin, dit aussi par déformation Merlin.

_- Puissance de l'amitié._

Avec un salut courtois et habituel, le personnage fit pivoter le tableau à l'entente du mot de passe et laissa entrer les trois enfants dans la pièce qu'il gardait secrète.

Il était tard, l'heure de se coucher pour des enfants de onze ans. Mais les trois amis avaient une autre idée en tête. Le lendemain aurait lieu les huitièmes de finale du Championnat qu'ils avaient co-organisé, et ils voulaient s'entraîner jusqu'à la dernière minute pour être les plus forts possibles.

Autant Harry et Hermione se combattirent sans relâche jusqu'à minuit passée, autant Léo se tenait sur le sol, assis en tailleur, immobile et les yeux fermés.

- Léo médite encore ? Demanda Harry alors que lui et Hermione se préparaient finalement à aller dormir.

- Oui. Je me demande bien pourquoi il le fait autant. Il n'a fait que ça hier, en dehors des cours et des repas.

- Il ne s'est presque pas entraîné à combattre, reprit Harry. Tu crois qu'il est prêt pour demain ?

- Je pense. Tu le connais, si il ne se sentait pas prêt, il s'entraînerait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- On va dormir, non ? Proposa Harry en baillant.

- Bonne idée.

Et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur leur lit, sans faire attention à Léonard qui était sortit de sa méditation depuis un moment et qui les observait avec un sourire mystérieux…

/DUEL/

Le lendemain arriva un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione et Harry. Ils furent réveillés à sept heures du mati par Léo, qui n'envisageant pas d'autre moyen, les aspergea avec un long jet d'eau.

- AAAAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Hurlèrent les deux plantes en pot…, pardon, Harry et Hermione.

Ils se redressèrent soudainement et virent devant eux le visage de Léonard qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Il est temps de vous lever les enfants ! Il est sept heures passées ! dit-il.

Cette phrase acheva de les réveiller, eux qui avaient l'habitude, comme l'auteur, de faire la grasse matinée très tard, jusqu'à des fois six heures du matin. Tout en se préparant, ils se sentirent un peu honteux d'avoir autant dormis. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans leurs habitudes.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir et de rejoindre la grande salle et les autres élèves. Tout comme la semaine dernière, quand tous eurent fini de manger, ils furent escortés par les professeurs dans le hall d'entrée pendant que les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape, aidés de nos trois amis, mettaient en place les estrades des spectateurs et la scène où les combats aurait lieu. Puis les duellistes gagnèrent une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle pendant que les professeurs mettaient en place des boucliers autour de l'estrade de combat.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent alors de nouveau dans la salle et se réinstallèrent comme la semaine précédente dans les gradins de leur maison. Puis le silence se fit quand le professeur Snape, qui officiait toujours en tant qu'arbitre, demanda le silence en faisant de grands BANG ! Avec sa baguette.

Les duels se déroulèrent relativement tranquillement. Le premier opposa Ronald Weasley à un Serpentard de Septième année. Celui-ci, largement supérieur sur le plan de la tactique, de la force et de l'intelligence, se fit littéralement massacrer. Les méthodes perfides et malhonnêtes du Gryffondor avaient connues un développement étonnant, allant toujours plus vers des sorts servants à faire mal. Très mal. Weasley remporta son duel quand son adversaire abandonna en hurlant de douleur.

Pour le second duel, Harry allait combattre contre un élève de sa maison, un Serpentard de cinquième année. Les applaudissements se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés. Les Verts et Argents soutenaient leur camarade de cinquième année et toutes les autres maisons, plus Léo et Hermione, encourageaient Harry.

Harry se mit en position, de même que son adversaire, et attendit que le professeur Snape siffle le début du duel. Celui-ci fut lancé presque immédiatement.

Harry leva sa baguette sans attendre. Il lâcha une salve de sortilèges sur son adversaire qui fit apparaître un bouclier pour encaisser le tout. Si son _protego_ résista au premier sort, il vola en éclat au second, et ne put donc parer la suite. Un premier _expeliarmus_ ayant pour but de le déconcentrer le heurta, vite suivit par un _impedimenta_ -un sortilège d'entrave- un second _expeliarmus_ plus puissant et en dernier un _stupéfix_. L'adversaire d'Harry s'envola violemment dans les airs en recevant le sort de désarmement et retomba au sol sans bouger, stupéfié.

Le duel avait duré moins d'une minute, et Harry l'avait remporté sans même bouger de sa place.

Le troisième duel opposa un élève de Poufsouffle contre un Gryffondor. Tous deux étaient de sixième année. Le match fut assez serré, mais il fut au final remporté par le Gryffondor.

Pour le quatrième duel arriva le tour d'Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, attendait ce moment avec impatience. Hermione excellait réellement en sortilèges et était la meilleure première année dans ce domaine. Elle avait réussi dans un duel précédent à réaliser un sortilège que l'on n'apprenait d'ordinaire qu'en quatrième année. Qu'allait-elle faire cette fois-ci ?

Un sifflement retentit alors, signal du début du duel. Le silence se fit dans les gradins et tous regardèrent les deux duellistes. Hermione et son adversaire n'étaient pas restés inactifs durant ce laps de temps où je vous décrivais le comportement des spectateurs, car déjà les sorts étaient échangés avec violence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la première salve de sort prit fin quand Hermione réussit à toucher son adversaire d'un sort d'entrave bien placé. La jeune Serpentard en profita pour métamorphoser un de ses cheveux en chat, sous le regard du professeur de Métamorphose qui n'en revenait pas de ce que ses yeux voyaient. Une métamorphose animale réalisée par une première année ! Et sans difficulté !

Hermione envoya l'animal sur son adversaire pour la déconcentrer en bougeant sans cesse partout. Quand son adversaire se libéra enfin du sort d'entrave, ce fut pour être comme prévu déconcentré par le chat et soudainement encerclé de sorts de désarmement qui formaient un cercle autour de lui et se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Juste avant d'être touché, l'élève jeta un regard vers Hermione et put la voir jeter ses sorts de désarmement à une vitesse folle sans rien dire, ou plutôt en ne disant l'incantation qu'une fois de temps en temps.

Moins de deux minutes après le début de son duel, Hermione se retrouva avec la baguette de son adversaire entre les mains et un chat dans les bras.

Le professeur Snape siffla immédiatement sa victoire, heureux de voir encore une fois l'un des plus glorieux membre de sa maison triompher, et surtout, être acclamée par d'autres maisons que la sienne. Hermione rendit sa baguette à son adversaire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux adversaires rejoignirent ensemble les tribunes, ayant fait leur duel amicalement comme il se doit.

- Après ce duel exemplaire, dit haut et fort le professeur Snape en dardant d'un regard de chauve-souris un certain élève de Gryffondor, nous allons assister à un duel Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Ces maisons seront représentées par Blaise Zabini, première année, et par Karin Wright, sixième année. Duellistes, en place !

Sous les applaudissements de toutes les tribunes (pour une fois), les deux duellistes se placèrent sur l'estrade comme tous les autres joueurs. Le professeur Snape referma une nouvelle fois l'entrée ménagée dans le dôme de boucliers et vérifia qu'aucun sort n'avait été frauduleusement lancé avant le duel. N'ayant aucun souci de ce côté-là, il demanda aux duellistes de se saluer.

Les deux élèves se serrèrent respectivement la main, puis revinrent à leur place.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Alors trois… deux… un… DUEL !

Blaise Zabini ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. A peine le professeur Snape avait-il terminé de prononcer le commencement du duel qu'il bombardait littéralement son adversaire de sorts de désarmement.

Le Serdaigle se fit prendre par surprise et s'envola dans les airs, sans néanmoins lâcher sa baguette. Il se retrouva assommé par le choc entre sa tête et les boucliers magiques, et un autre expeliarmus plus tard, la victoire éclair de Blaise Zabini fut donnée par le Professeur Snape.

Le Serdaigle s'était laissé surprendre par la stratégie du Serpentard. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait attaqué finement, attendant afin de jauger son adversaire. Là, il avait attaqué de toutes ses forces, utilisant son étonnante vitesse pour surprendre encore plus le Serdaigle. Celui-ci se retrouva transporté à l'infirmerie d'urgence, suite à un saignement très important de ses oreilles et au fait qu'il ne se relevait pas.

Le duel suivant opposait le Gryffondor Neville Londubat, première année, à un Serpentard de Troisième année. Celui-ci était confiant, jugeant Neville peu digne d'intérêt car venant d'une famille « traître à son sang ». Pour cette raison, il ne fit que peu d'efforts pour gagner son match et se vit rapidement vaincu par les sortilèges du Gryffondor, qui s'était énormément exercé et avait pris confiance en lui grâce à ses amis.

- Décidément, murmura le professeur Dumbledore au professeur McGonagall, la fournée des premières années promet d'avoir un brillant avenir !

- Oui, en effet. Surtout Messieurs Léonard et Potter, et Miss Granger.

- Surtout Mr Léonard, murmura Dumbledore, surtout lui…

Et enfin, le match le plus attendu pour la plupart des élèves et des professeurs de l'école arrivait. Il allait opposer un Gryffondor de septième année à un Serpentard de première année… Qui donc ? Léonard bien sûr.

Les deux nouveaux duellistes s'avancèrent sur l'estrade quand le professeur Snape le demanda. Ils se saluèrent respectueusement, puis regagnèrent leurs places, là où des cercles tracés au sol indiquaient la l'emplacement de chacun au début du duel.

- Dommage pour toi, petit Serpent, dit le Gryffondor sur le ton de l'humour. Je t'aime bien, mais je vais me montrer sans pitié…

- J'espère bien, répondit Léo tout aussi souriant. Fait bien attention à tes arrières…

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, décontenancé par l'assurance de son camarade Serpent de première année. Il se contenta de se préparer au duel.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda le professeur Snape, toujours arbitre pour les matchs. Alors trois, deux, une… DUEL !

Léo leva immédiatement sa baguette et jeta sans attendre un sortilège… sans rien dire ! La surprise s'empara de son adversaire qui s'attendait à un expeliarmus et du public qui ne pensait pas voir un élève de première année réaliser un informulé.

Un rayon noir sortit de la baguette de Léo et se précipita sur le Gryffon. Celui l'évita de justesse, et contre-attaqua aussi vivement par un stupéfix. Malheureusement, il visa trop rapidement et rata largement Léonard qui n'eut même pas besoin de se déplacer pour esquiver.

Léo attaqua de nouveau sans laisser de répit à son adversaire et lança un premier expeliarmus, suivit immédiatement d'un discret sort informulé. L'expeliarmus fut lestement évité par le septième année, mais le sort inconnu le heurta de plein fouet au niveau de la tête. Le Gryffon se souleva soudain dans les airs et resta suspendu.

- Finite ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui-même.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le Gryffon prit au piège de son élément se débattait contre la force qui le maintenait en l'air, se lançait des sorts de fin d'enchantement, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il se fatigua inutilement pendant un long moment, quand enfin Léo relâcha son sort.

Le Gryffondor tomba lourdement au sol, et se releva difficilement après un moment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Léo lança de nouveau une attaque.

- Legilimens ! Cria t'il à la stupéfaction des professeurs.

Le regard de son adversaire se fit soudain vitreux alors qu'il s'immobilisait. Léo ne bougeait pas non plus. Tout le monde dans la salle avait conscience que le duel se déroulait maintenant dans les esprits. Le professeur Dumbledore avait expliqué ce qu'était la légilimancie et l'occlumancie en classe quand, comme par hasard, Léo l'avait demandé. La compréhension commença à se faire dans l'esprit du directeur en voyant Léo lancer ce sort. Mais est-ce seulement possible ? Quel jeu dangereux il aurait fait là. Le déformer, c'est une chose, mais y voyager en est une autre.

Soudain, toute l'attention fut reportée sur le Gryffondor. Il s'était effondré sur le sol en se tenant la tête et hurlait de peur. Il suppliait des fantômes inexistants de le laisser tranquille. Soudain, sa baguette tomba de ses mains, et vif comme l'éclair Léo interrompis son intrusion de l'esprit de son adversaire et lança un _Accio_ informulé. Il se retrouva avec la baguette de son adversaire entre les mains.

Le professeur Snape n'eut pas le temps de le déclarer vainqueur que l'enfer se déchaîna dans la salle. La porte de chêne massif qui menait dans le hall fut sortie de ses gonds par une explosion surpuissante qui provoqua un souffle d'air brûlant dans la salle, et tomba dans un fracas terrible tout près de l'estrade de duel. Dans la fumée de l'explosion, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent, accompagnées d'une autre qui portait un turban.

Elles s'activèrent soudain et lancèrent des sorts verts dans toutes les directions. Les professeurs se levèrent immédiatement pour s'occuper des élèves et pour les protéger. Le professeur Dumbledore fut le plus rapide. En un clin d'œil, il lança des sortilèges informulés et transforma quelques uns de ses cheveux qu'il s'était arraché en statues de pierre. Il les fit transplaner sur la trajectoire des rayons verts, et ce en moins de deux secondes.

Les sorts firent exploser les statues qui furent vite reconstituées. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'avança, accompagné du professeur Snape et du Professeur Flitwick. La fumée se dissipa et révéla Quirrel en grande forme sur le parvis de la porte, accompagné de deux personnes en uniforme de Mangemorts.

- Quirrel, grimacèrent les professeurs.

- Albus, ricana à son tour l'homme au turban d'une voix froide et sifflante.

Le malaise s'empara immédiatement du directeur et du professeur Snape qui sentit son bras gauche le brûler.

- Que viens tu faire ici, Tom ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Quirrel ne répondit pas et se contenta de défaire son turban et de se tourner à l'opposée des trois professeurs, révélant ainsi l'horreur de la réalité.

Le visage semblable à celui d'un serpent de Lord Voldemort était gravé sur le crâne chauve de Quirrel. Réfrénant la nausée et l'horreur qui s'emparait de lui, le professeur Flitwick maintint sa position auprès de ses deux collègues et leva sa baguette. Dans la salle, les élèves hurlaient de terreur et nombre d'entre eux étaient en train de pleurer.

- Je ne viens pas pour toi, Albus, dit Voldemort. Il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant que je te fasse agoniser dans d'immenses souffrances… je viens pour… LUI !

Quirrel se retourna et leva soudain sa baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra droit sur Léonard, resté sur l'estrade et aidant son adversaire réveillé et terrorisé par l'intrusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Léo souleva soudain d'un informulé l'une des statues qu'avait fait apparaître le professeur Dumbledore et la plaça sur la trajectoire du sort.

_Je ne dois pas révéler ce secret de suite, _pensa t'il.

- Que me veux tu ? Demanda t'il à Quirry/Voldy quand le calme fut retombé.

- Tu m'as trahi, siffla avec haine Voldemort. Tu vas payer ! Lord Voldemort ne laisse jamais vivre les traîtres !

- Et tu viens pour ça ? Demanda Léo avec un sourire narquois, sans montrer la moindre once de peur. Tu as cru que j'allais vous suivre ? Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

Et il décrocha soudain de nouveau sa boucle d'oreille et la transforma en épée, de la même façon qu'au moment d'Halloween. Sans perdre un seul instant, il leva la lame nouvellement apparue dans les airs et se mit à courir droit en direction de Quirry/Voldy qui contre-attaqua en lançant des Avada les uns à la suite des autres.

Léo les évita avec des gestes précis et vifs, en parant de sa lame qui encaissa sans peine les sortilèges de mort. Décontenancé par cette résistance, Quirrel hésita un instant, et il fallu l'intervention des deux Mangemorts pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trancher en rondelles de saucisson aromatisées VPF (Viande Pas Fraiche).

Léo para de nouveau les Avada lancés par les deux sbires, mais il fut touché de plein fouet par un Doloris lancé par Quirrel. Il tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, sans crier néanmoins, et sans lâcher sa lame. Quirrel se retourna et Voldy observa le spectacle avec un plaisir jouissif.

- Vois ! Vois ce qui arrive aux traîtres, Snape ! Dit-il en regardant alternativement le maître des potions et Léonard. Tu mourras comme va mourir ce misérable sang de sorcier de bourbe **(1)** !

Snape ne répondit rien, et se contenta de faire la grimace. Il jeta un sortilège de silence pour éviter que les élèves n'entendent les paroles de Voldemort. Si ils rappelaient à leurs parents qu'il avait été Mangemort, il pouvait dire adieu à sa place de professeur.

- Souffre, maudit traître ! Continua Voldemort en parlant de nouveau à Léonard. Vois ce qui arrive à ceux qui nous trahissent, moi, mes frères et mes sœurs…

- C'est vous, les traîtres ! Eructa Léo sans montrer de signe de douleur dans sa voix, mais en continuant à se tortiller sur le sol et à grimacer.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Voldemort, plus fou de rage que jamais. Tais-toi ! Tu as trahie la cause ! Nous t'avons fait confiance, nous n'aurions jamais du ! Maintenant tu vas mourir ! Avec les tiens !

Cette phrase résonna comme un gong dans l'esprit de Léo qui se releva soudain, faisant fi de sa comédie de douleur. Le défaut des méchants est qu'ils racontent leurs plans quand ils croient leur ennemi en infériorité… Léo se précipita droit sur Voldemort surprit, et avant que Quirrel ne puisse intervenir, il lui planta son épée droit dans le côté gauche du dos, au niveau du cœur.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et Quirrel s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, en se tenant l'endroit où la lame l'avait transpercé. Puis il s'effondra au sol, agité de spasmes douloureux. Voldemort regarda Léo d'un regard qui se voulait meurtrier et siffla :

- Maudit traître… nous reviendrons, tu verras… plus puissants que jamais, tous unis comme au bon vieux temps d'Almaren… comme au temps de la gloire de notre chimère !

Et sans répondre, sans même un regard de pitié pour Quirrel, Léo trancha le cou de son ancien professeur et laissa la tête rouler au sol avant de la transpercer une dernière fois. Léonard venait de sang froid de tuer un homme, comme il avait tué un troll à Halloween dernier.

Le silence tomba dans la grande salle, sans compter avec les effets du sort du professeur Snape. Personne n'osa bouger ou parler pendant un moment, excepté Léonard qui stupéfia d'un geste vif de sa baguette les deux Mangemorts. Puis il nettoya son épée et la retransforma en boucle d'oreille, qu'il raccrocha à son lobe droit. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les deux Mangemorts et enleva leurs capuches. Devant tous les professeurs et les élèves apparurent les visages figés des Mangemorts Avery, un riche notable bien connu et de McNair, le bourreau du Ministère.

- Appelez donc les Aurors, professeurs, dit Léo. Allez, on se dépêche !

Dumbledore se réveilla soudain, et il ordonna à McGonagall, en pleurs, d'aller envoyer un hibou au ministère et au bureau des Aurors, en disant simplement que Poudlard avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Puis il se dirigea vers Léonard qui veillait sur ses deux prisonniers.

- Professeur ? Commença…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par une petite boule de brume plus noire que la nuit qui sortit du corps de Quirrel. Elle fut suivie par vingt et une autres boules identiques, les unes à la suite des autres, puis toutes se mélangèrent pour former une silhouette à face de serpent…

_- Au secours, prof… _dit une voix fantomatique avant de s'évanouir en pleurs.

- Je reviendrais, maudit sang de sorcier de bourbe… Beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois…

Lord Voldemort s'évanouit soudain comme il était venu, sans laisser de traces autres qu'un sentiment de malaise.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula ensuite rapidement. Des Aurors arrivèrent et emmenèrent le corps de Quirrel ainsi que le deux Mangemorts stupéfixiés. Les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles communes, veillés par leurs professeurs, qui avec l'aide Mrs Pomfresh et de Mrs Pince s'occupaient de réconforter les premières années. Poudlard n'avait pas semblé aussi unit depuis de nombreuses années. Seuls quelques élèves semblaient furieux de la mort de Quirrel, principalement des Serpentards.

Léo fut emmené dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Il discuta longuement avec celui-ci et avec les autres professeurs quand ils revinrent des salles communes des élèves.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient rendus avec les autres élèves vers leur salle commune. Ils avaient regardé Léo se confronter à Voldemort, tuer Quirrel, puis être emmené par le professeur Dumbledore. Plus tard, quand la vigilance des professeurs se trouva abaissée, ils se lancèrent le sort d'invisibilité (Qu'ils avaient appris auparavant) et sortirent pour gagner leur salle secrète. Ils avaient bien évidemment fait cela sans se faire voir de leurs camarades, et s'étaient retrouvés ensembles dans le couloir, puis direction leur cachette.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, et après avoir donné le mot de passe à un Merlin soucieux, ils entrèrent et discutèrent avec lui.

- Que c'est il passé au château ? Demanda t'il. J'ai sentie une présence maléfique…

- C'était le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, dit Hermione. Il avait prit possession du corps du professeur Quirrel, et il a tenté de tuer Léo.

- COMMENT ? Hurla Merlin. Comment va-t-il ? Comment va Léonard ?

- Très bien, il va très bien ! Se dépêcha de répondre Harry, effrayé par l'aura de pouvoir sortant du tableau. Il a tué le professeur Quirrel sans hésiter, et il a chassé Voldemort du château !

- … Décrivez moi précisément ce qui est arrivé, s'il vous plait.

Harry et Hermione donnèrent à tour de rôle le résumé des évènements au célèbre magicien. Quand ils arrivèrent au moment de la fuite de Voldemort, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

- Vingt-deux boules de noirceur ? dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux en se mettant à réfléchir.

- Oui, c'était effrayant. On a eu vraiment l'impression que c'était de l'horreur à l'état de matière.

- Et on a tous entendue une voix appeler au secours… une voix d'enfant, un jeune garçon, sans doute de notre âge.

Merlin ne répondit rien prime abord. Il réfléchissait en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Plus il réfléchissait, plus l'horreur semblait se dessiner sur son visage.

- Je dois m'absenter, dit-il. La porte s'ouvrira toute seule si vous donnez le mot de passe ! Au revoir !

Et il s'évanouit soudain hors de son tableau. Harry et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient rien de ce qui c'était passé, et cela les énervait vraiment. Ils allaient devoir demander des explications à Léo. Et il allait leur répondre ! A moins qu'il ne se fasse renvoyer…

Dans le bureau des professeurs, Léonard défendait son point de vue, comme quoi Quirrel était déjà mort avant qu'il ne s'occupe de lui.

- Il était possédé par… Voldemort, et pour ce faire, il faut que son âme ne soit plus ! Seul son corps était encore vivant ! Le moins que je pouvais faire pour l'aider était de le libérer de l'emprise de… Voldemort !

Autour de lui, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape l'écoutaient avec attention. Minerva McGonagall était en pleurs et n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes, et ce depuis la fin des évènements de la journée, malgré les tentatives de réconfort de Mrs Chourave et la potion calmante de Mrs Pomfresh. Les autres professeur, le concierge et Mrs Pince écoutaient le récit sans rien dire.

- N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen de le libérer de cette emprise ? Demanda calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non ! Si seul son corps était mort au moment de la possession, il aurait pu survivre ! Mais c'était son âme qui n'était plus ! Il était encore moins vivant qu'un fantôme !

- Bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en soupirant d'un air las. Vous pouvez disposer, Mr Léonard.

- Comment ! S'écrièrent certains professeurs. Mais il a tué un homme ! Les lois…

- Les lois sorcières ne me concernent pas, dit Léonard en ouvrant la porte du bureau directorial. Sur ce, professeurs, bonne fin de journée ! Au revoir !

Quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Merlin, alors qu'Harry et Hermione l'attendaient patiemment, Léonard fit irruption dans leur salle secrète avec un air pensif. D'entrée, il demanda :

- Où est Olòrin ?

- Merlin ? Il est parti précipitamment, dit Harry.

- Bien, dit Léonard.

Il se dirigea droit vers le fond de la salle sans plus rien dire et sans même un regard pour ses amis. Il sortit sa baguette, et fit apparaître une porte sur le mur. Sachant ce qu'il voulait faire, Hermione l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ouvre celle-ci.

- Attends Léo !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t'il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Nous avons quelques questions à te poser, Léo, dit à son tour Harry.

Léo soupira lourdement, puis revint vers ses amis. Il s'assit en face d'eux sur un fauteuil, et demanda sereinement :

- Que voulez vous savoir ? Je suis pressé, alors dépêchez-vous.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione avec elle aussi mauvaise humeur. D'abord, pourquoi Voldemort t'en voulait ?

- Je n'ai pas bien compris non plus ses explications, répondit Léo. Mais il s'agit d'une affaire strictement personnelle qui ne vous regarde en rien. Sachez juste que je vais le tuer.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrais se venger, lui et aussi ses frères et sœurs. Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas le seul seigneur des ténèbres ? Continua Harry avec appréhension.

- Non, en effet. Ils sont au nombre de quinze, dont quatorze maléfiques, je peux vous le certifier. J'ai des doutes sur l'allégeance du dernier. Huit femelles et sept mâles. Vous avez finis ? Demanda t'il en se levant.

- Non, rassis toi ! Ordonna Hermione ! Il faut que tu répondes à toutes nos questions ! Depuis le début de l'année, tu te comportes bizarrement et tu gardes des dizaines de mystères, j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Léonard ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Prenant cela pour un encouragement à continuer, Hermione demanda :

- Quelle est la langue dans laquelle tu converses avec Merlin, de temps à autres ?

- Aucune idée, dit Léo. Question suivante.

Cette réponse énerva encore plus Hermione, et il fallu qu'Harry la calme avant de demander à son tour :

- Peut-on savoir où tu t'absentais des nuits entières ?

- Un jour, répondit Léo. Question suivante.

Laissant Harry exaspéré, Hermione redemanda ensuite :

- Et pourquoi ajoute tu cette salle à notre chambre ? dit-elle en montrant la porte que Léo avait fait apparaître juste avant.

- Pour des recherches… privées. Question suivante.

Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de Léo quand il donnerait ce genre de réponse, ils en posèrent d'autres, différentes.

- Qui étaient les deux hommes en compagnie de Voldemort ? Demanda Harry.

- Deux sangs purs de l'origine des sorciers impurs.

- Oui, enfin… leur nom ? Demanda Harry, ne s'attendant pas cette fois à avoir une réponse aussi précise et vague à la fois.

- Avery et McNair. Le premier est un riche notable qui travaille au ministère de la magie. Le second est le bourreau dudit ministère.

- Un bourreau ? S'exclama Hermione, choquée.

- Oui. Les sorciers sont un peuple décadent et peu civilisé. Ensuite ?

- Euh… c'est tout, dit Harry.

- Tant mieux alors, répondit Léo en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il avait faite apparaître. Bonne journée et bonne nuit ! Si Olòrin revient, prévenez moi s'il vous plait.

**Et voilà, chapitre fini ! Comme promis, beaucoup de révélations sur Léo. Mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous les donner toutes claires ? Il faut déchiffrer entre les lignes… Prochain chapitre le 1 janvier, si je peux le mettre. Sinon, ce sera le 3.**

**(1) **Sang de sorcier de bourbe : Insulte désignant une personne née d'une famille étant sorcière depuis plusieures générations sans être un sang pur, ni un sang mêlé ou un né de Moldu. Personne née de famille considérée obligatoirement comme traître à son sang pour une certaine raison... Ce terme prendra son sens au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire, et surtout à partir du tome deux, en brouillon pour l'instant.

Points des trois maisons :

Gryffondor : 191

Serpentard : 355

Serdaigle : 293

Poufsouffle : 324

15/10/2010


	10. En cours d'année

**10) En cours d'année**

Les deux Ordres

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit cadeau de Noël afin de fêter mon CDI ! Une bûche ? Non, je l'ai faite je la garde ! Ce sera pour vous… Le dixième chapitre ! Il est particulier, car il jette en introduction les dés pour un nouveau mystère, et ajoute encore plus de complexité à l'histoire. Je suis comme ça moi… ^^ Allez, bonne lecture !**

_Londres, dans un lieu inconnu bien connu… _**mais je vous dirais pas lequel !**

Une personne était assise à un bureau, dans une pièce fermée sans fenêtres, plongée dans la pénombre. Elle grattait sa plume contre un parchemin, quand elle fut soudain interrompue…

- G1 ! Dit une voix.

Le susnommé G1 sursauta, surpris, et se tourna vers la voix. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, il se dépêcha d'aller fermer sa porte et d'y lancer une magie de silence avant de revenir vers la voix.

- Que se passe t'il, Rossignol ? Demanda t'il.

- Quelque chose de grave, répondit ledit Rossignol. Il faut que tu réunisses nos alliés où tu sais, dans le plus grand secret, comme prévu, A Pôdlad. Le Grand E. est venu. Il faut que tu préviennes notre espion au ministère de faire de son mieux pour réunir des informations sur la situation de McNair et d'Avery. Ils ont tenté d'attaquer Poudlard. Dès que tu as du nouveau, préviens moi tu sais comment, j'en discuterais avec le chef, sans l'en avertir, comme prévu.

- Très bien président, dit G1. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Oui. Quand Il viendra ici, arrange toi pour au moins l'apercevoir. Le mieux étant que tu le conduises. Prétexte ce que tu veux, il faut absolument que tu l'ais à l'œil tant que possible. N'hésite pas à l'amener au Nôtre à nouveau. Dans l'état actuel des choses, l'équilibre du système n'est plus important.

- Très bien, président.

- Je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Je vais aller prévenir nos autres alliés. Au revoir G1 ! Bonne chance !

- Au revoir Rossignol. Bonne chance à vous !

_Poudlard, quatorze jours plus tard…_

Plus de deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'intrusion du seigneur des ténèbres dans la grande salle. Les séquelles sur les élèves et les professeurs avaient été grandes. Plusieurs élèves avaient faites des crises de panique, d'autres avaient été ramenés chez eux par leurs parents. Pour les professeurs, il pouvait être ressentit un profond malaise. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas fait cours pendant une semaine entière, remplacée par le professeur Dumbledore qui assurait toujours en plus les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le Trio des Serpents, après la petite crise interne qu'il avait subie, était de retour, aussi soudé qu'auparavant. Harry et Hermione avaient longuement discuté entre eux et avaient conclus que Léo avait le droit de garder ses secrets. (**Déçus les lecteurs ?) **Néanmoins, ils avaient fait promettre à leur camarade de leur expliquer le plus possible de choses la prochaine fois qu'ils ne comprendraient pas les évènements. Léo avait accepté en disant :

- Dans la limite du possible, d'accord.

Pour les autres élèves de Poudlard, Léo était un véritable héros, et il recevait tous les jours des lettres d'amoureuses transies et était presque sans cesse accosté dans les couloirs par des filles qui lui demandaient si il voulait bien devenir leur petit ami. Même des septièmes années tentaient le coup. Il renvoyait tout le monde poliment, mais de façon très explicite. Et si les paroles ne suffisaient pas, il enchantait les balais du concierge pour qu'ils nettoient les gêneurs.

A la demande de plusieurs élèves, le championnat de duel ne fut pas annulé, seulement reporté de quelques semaines. Les quarts de finale étaient prévus pour dans sept jours, soit trois semaines après l'attaque de Poudlard.

Comme il n'y avait plus de fou furieux qui se promenait librement dans les couloirs, la tension qui régnait sur le château s'était considérablement apaisée, et les élèves pouvaient de nouveau se promener librement dans les couloirs. Sauf dans celui qui était interdit. Le concierge, Mr Rusard, montait toujours la garde. Il n'insistait plus pour être aidé d'un troll, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Albus Dumbledore avait gérés les évènements avec brio. Il avait étouffée l'affaire du retour de Voldemort, bien évidemment aidé par le ministère qui n'y croyait pas du tout. Les Mangemorts Avery et McNair furent malheureusement libérés par un ministre décérébré qui ne pouvait croire en leur culpabilité. Les pots de vins sont toujours très efficaces en politique.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Le directeur de Poudlard, épuisé, comptait aller se coucher avec une potion de sommeil, nécessaire afin de ne pas penser sans cesse aux questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Qui est là ? Demanda t'il, étonné d'entendre frapper à presque minuit. Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore resta sans rien dire, ne connaissant pas la personne en face de lui.

- Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion, mon cher descendant, dit la personne nouvellement venue en levant une main en l'air, provoquant la fermeture immédiate de toutes les issues possibles et imaginables de la pièce.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda à nouveau Dumbledore en mettant la main sur sa baguette.

- Un ami, dit l'inconnu d'une voix sérieuse en se dirigeant vers Fumseck, qui l'accueillit d'un chant chaleureux. Il reste juste à savoir si vous, vous l'êtes.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Dumbledore, soupçonneux.

- Comme cela. _Legilimens_ ! S'écria l'inconnu.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Dumbledore était assis à sa place et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de ce qu'il entendait.

- Marie, murmura t'il en baissant la tête et en laissant couler une larme.

- Vous pourrez la revoir si vous nous rejoignez. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible dans la guerre qui est en cours.

- En cours ? Mais il ne se passe rien de gravissime à ce point, dit Dumbledore en relevant la tête.

- Pas pour les sorciers, non, répondit l'inconnu. Mais cela ne va pas tarder. D'ici trois ou quatre années environ…

- Je veux bien vous rejoindre, mais je ne peux me permettre d'abandonner Poudlard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre mission sera d'y rester en tant que directeur le plus longtemps possible, et d'y rester encore si vous perdez votre poste. Mon cher S2.

- S2 ?

- Votre nom de code. Au cas ou des messages soient interceptés ou des conversations épiées ou surprises par nos ennemis.

- Et quel est votre nom de code, mon cher aïeul ?

- Appelez moi simplement Rossignol.

Et l'inconnu disparut soudain dans un flash de lumière, sans aucun bruit, comme il était venu. La pièce vit ses ouvertures s'ouvrir de nouveau, et Fumseck chanta pour réveiller Dumbledore, plus surpris que jamais.

- Attendez ! Dit-il à son ex-interlocuteur. A qui puis je confier ce secret ?

- A personne, dit la voix de Rossignol en venant de nulle part. Ils sont partout, sans exception, prêts à nous tuer sans pitié. Ne dites rien. Si vous devez me contacter, demandez à Fumseck. Ne prenez pas d'initiative sans me prévenir. Au revoir.

Le directeur de Poudlard, plus habitué à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir, acquiesça néanmoins, saisissant à pleines mains la chance qui lui était donnée d'apaiser sa conscience.

La semaine suivante arriva rapidement pour tout le monde. Il s'agissait de la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Pâques, et aussi des quarts de finale du championnat de duel de l'école. Les quatre matchs allaient opposer tout d'abord deux premières années, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avec Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Il y aurait ensuite un match première année et sixième année, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, avec Hermione. Pour le troisième match viendrait le tour de deux autres premières années, avec une nouvelle fois un duel Gryffondor contre Serpentard, opposant Neville Londubat et Blaise Zabini.

Enfin, l'un des duels les plus attendus du moment, avec un première année de Serpentard, Léonard, et une septième année de Poufsouffle.

Tout comme pour les seizièmes et les huitièmes de finale, les tables de la salle furent transformées en gradins et en une grande estrade. Après que les boucliers et sorts de protection soient mis en place, les élèves et tous les professeurs entrèrent, tandis que trois Aurors allaient veiller sur l'entrée du château.

Les deux premiers duellistes se mirent en place sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Toutes étaient réservées à Harry, mis à part deux venant de deux Gryffondors, qui soutenaient leur chef de mauvaise camaraderie.

Ils se saluèrent à la demande du professeur Snape, ou plutôt Harry salua Weasley et celui l'insulta, puis ils se mirent en position de duel.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda le professeur Snape. Alors Trois, Deux, Une… DUEL !

Les sorts partirent en moins d'une seconde, dès que les baguettes furent sorties. Weasley lança un expeliarmus, et Harry utilisa un maléfice d'entrave. Chacun évita le sortilège de son adversaire en se déplaçant sur sa gauche, commençant ainsi à former un cercle. Weasley lançait sort de désarmement sur sort de désarmement avec une puissance étonnante, ce qui forçait Harry à esquiver plus qu'à attaquer.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, Harry décida de se lancer le sort d'invisibilité, appris plus tôt dans l'année. Il disparu soudain sous les exclamations de surprise des élèves et des professeurs. Le sortilège d'invisibilité, en première année ! Ce sort est pourtant d'un niveau extrascolaire !

- Il est parti, s'exclama bêtement Weasley en se tournant vers le professeur Snape. Le lâche ! J'ai gagné le duel !

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Mr Weasley, répondit celui-ci d'une voix qui semblait prononcer le nom d'une maladie particulièrement répugnante. Si Mr Potter était parti, je vous aurais déclaré vainqueur. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Fin du temps mort ! Duel !

- Mais… dit philosophiquement le Gryffondor.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière bleue jaillit de nulle part, et toucha de plein fouet Weasley qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il retint sa baguette le plus possible, mais elle s'envola dans les airs et retomba entre lui et Harry qui avait réapparu. Weasley se précipita dessus, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! S'exclama Weasley. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lancé un sortilège d'attraction, comme tu sais si mal le faire ?

- Tu n'étais pas prêt quand je t'ai désarmé. Ce ne serait pas équitable si j'avais remportée la victoire ainsi, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que moi ton ennemi je t'aurais fait un tel cadeau ? Cette erreur va te coûter la victoire !

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un duel à mort, répondit Harry. Mais si tu y tiens, alors je pourrais te vaincre de la même façon que dans un tel combat… sans t'achever, bien évidemment.

- Tais toi ! Expeliarmus ! S'écria Weasley, ses boutons devenus rouges de colère.

- Protego !

- Jambencoton !

- Stupéfix ! Lança Harry, déviant de son sortilège le maléfice de son adversaire et ratant de peu celui-ci. Wingardium Leviosa !

Weasley s'envola soudain dans les airs, mais il se lança un sortilège de fin d'incantation, ce qui le fit retomber sur le sol. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se réceptionner sur ses jambes, et contre-attaqua tout aussi sec.

- _Crucio_ ! Lança t'il faisant apparaître un rayon noir de sa baguette.

Le professeur Snape siffla aussitôt tandis qu'Harry se jetait sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège qui explosa contre les boucliers.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement fou, Mr Weasley ! La magie Noire est interdite dans ces duels !

- Peu importe ! Hurla celui-ci. Je vais le tuer !

- Il suffit ! Hurla Harry, en colère à son tour. Expeliarmus !

Le sort bleu fila sur Weasley et le fit lâcher sa baguette avant de s'envoler et de s'écraser contre les boucliers. La force du sortilège fut telle que la baguette du Gryffondor se brisa dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans les mains tendue d'Harry.

- Salaud ! S'écria Weasley en voyant cela.

Il se releva brusquement, et se précipita sur Harry, qui rangea sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas utiliser celle-ci sur un adversaire désarmé. Mais soudain, Weasley sortit de sa poche un couteau qu'il leva dans les airs et planta droit dans l'épaule d'Harry avant que celui-ci, surpris, ne puisse esquiver. Il hurla de douleur alors que son agresseur se rejeta sur lui pour à nouveau le poignarder.

Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur Snape se ressaisit et lança un Stupéfix de toute sa puissance sur Weasley. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et dut lâcher sa lame. Il se releva et regarda d'un air furieux Snape, ne sachant pas qui haïr le plus entre lui et Harry. Au sol, ce dernier saignait abondamment et blanchissait à vue d'œil. Weasley fit son choix et se précipita en hurlant de rage vers son professeur.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre dans la salle, et tous les boucliers et protections autour de l'estrade s'envolèrent en éclat.

- Cela suffit ! Hurla Léo en s'avançant sur l'estrade.

Une aura de colère et de puissance l'entourait, et était nettement visible autour de lui. Tous dans la salle pouvaient sentir une forte puissance pour un enfant de cet âge, et un potentiel titanesque. Weasley s'immobilisa et sembla rapetisser au fur et à mesure que Léo avançait dans sa direction.

- Cette fois, tu as été trop loin, Ronald Weasley ! Hors d'ici !

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et quatre armures du château entrèrent rapidement, à la surprise générale. Elle grimpèrent sur l'estrade rapidement et saisirent Weasley par les bras et les jambes, et le transportèrent dehors, sous le regard époustouflé des élèves, des professeurs et des Aurors qui montaient la garde. Léo n'en revenait pas. C'était lui qui ?

Weasley se retrouva finalement sur ses pattes quand les armures le jetèrent au sol, au-delà du portail aux sangliers de Poudlard. Elles revinrent ensuite dans le château et reprirent leurs places comme si de rien n'était.

Dans la grande salle, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Léo alors qu'il se précipitait sur Harry, qui venait de s'évanouir. Hermione le rejoignit rapidement, ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Snape était déjà au chevet de son élève, quand Léo dirigea sa baguette sur Harry et dit d'une voix claire :

- _Nestad !_

La blessure d'Harry, dénudée par le maître des potions pour voir sa gravité, se referma comme si de rien n'était, ne laissant pas de cicatrice, juste une petite trace de sang. Ensuite, Léo souleva Harry et l'emporta droit hors de la grande salle. Juste avant de sortir à sa suite, le professeur Snape s'écria :

- Harry Potter, qualifié pour les demies finales ! Maintenant, tous dans vos salles communes ! Les duels sont reportés à demain !

Et il se précipita le plus chauvesourisment possible à la suite de ses collègues et élèves.

_Dans un lieu inconnu et pas connu du tout cette fois…_

- Tu es là ? Demanda une voix.

- Je suis là, Rossignol, répondit une voix grave d'homme. Tout se passe comme prévu ?

- Tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton second élève est devenu S2, comme prévu. Il n'a pas hésité à nous rejoindre. Malgré ses erreurs, il est toujours fidèle en tes enseignements.

- Non. Il est fidèle en ce qu'il croit. Et il croit à la paix et à l'amour.

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Que faut-il faire ensuite ?

- Il faut attendre encore… un peu moins de sept années grégoriennes pour la première étape, et environ deux de plus pour la seconde.

- C'est cours, et c'est pourtant si long, répondit Rossignol en s'asseyant en face de l'Inconnu. Tant de personnes mourront durant ce temps…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai joué comme j'ai pu, mais si je faisais d'autres choses, les risques seraient trop grands et causeraient beaucoup plus de morts, que j'échoue ou que je réussisse. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et nous préparer en cachette.

- Tout se passe bien à la maison ? Demanda Rossignol d'une voix inquiète.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit l'Inconnu d'une voix affligée. Le rapport de la semaine précédente fait état de mille morts dans notre camp. Les batailles ont été terribles, mais notre stratégie fait la différence avec leur nombre. Et les tiens et les miens de A. ne croient toujours pas à « son » retour. Ils se laissent encore berner.

- Malheureusement. Il faut aussi attendre l'étape deux pour qu'ils nous croient ?

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, alors oui. Sinon, il faudra beaucoup plus de temps. Et de ton côté, tu sembles inquiet Rossignol.

- Oui. Tes alliés m'ont rappelée une chose très grave, j'ignore si tu t'en souviens…

…

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Demanda Rossignol, avec de l'horreur dans la voix.

- Oui. J'ignore comment j'ai pu l'oublier, mais cela ne peut être que ça. Je ne voix pas d'autre explication, malheureusement.

- Comment allons nous faire ? Il y en a tant.

- Je pense que j'ai malheureusement une idée du pourquoi lui en a tant, dit l'inconnu en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Rossignol ne répondit rien, et passa à un autre sujet.

- Et pour lui, tu sais si il est bel et bien avec nous ?

- Tout semble le confirmer, Rossignol. Mais certaines choses dont je t'ai parlée le contredisent farouchement. Je crains qu'il ne tente de nous piéger. Mais nous serons prêts au cas ou cela arrive. Il est constamment surveillé, et ce de près.

- Avec son Histoire, mieux vaut. En espérant que nous ne nous trompions pas.

- Je ne pense pas, malheureusement. Il est vraiment puissant, et a de grandes connaissances. L'avoir avec nous serait vraiment un avantage, mais l'avoir contre nous occasionnerait encore plus de massacres.

- Au fait, il commence à s'impatienter, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être y aller pour l'apaiser…

- Aller à Poudlard, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, tu le sais. Même aller à Pôdlad est trop risqué pour nos plans. Je n'aime pas rester si inactif, mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

- Inactif, c'est vite dit. Tu travailles tout de même plus de vingt heures par jour, sans aucun jour de repos.

- J'ai déjà fait pire, tu sais. Et puis il n'y a pas le choix, entre la gérance interne et la guerre…

- Je vais devoir te laisser, dit soudain Rossignol. Je suis appelé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vas y, mon cher élève chanteur, dit l'inconnu en se levant et en souriant.

- Au revoir, mon cher professeur. Ou plutôt devrais je dire E1.

- Dans ce cas, dois-je t'appeler M1 ?

- Je préfère Rossignol.

- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et de plus, je me suis habitué à professeur.

- Au revoir alors, mon cher professeur, finit par dire Rossignol. Pas de bêtise, d'accord ?

- Tu me connais, voyons ! Répondit E1 en prenant un air bougon.

- Justement, tu es un peu inconscient parfois, dit Rossignol en partant.

_Le lendemain matin de tous ces évènements, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard…_

- Ronald Weasley, dit Albus Dumbledore avec de la colère dans la voix. Vous êtes aujourd'hui présenté devant le conseil de discipline de l'école Poudlard pour qu'il soit décidé de votre avenir. Vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de sortilège de magie noire devant témoins, d'agression et de blessures graves sur l'un de vos camarades et de tentative d'agression sur l'un de vos professeurs. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

- Avale ta barbe, vieux croulant !

- RONALD ! S'écria Molly Weasley, en pleurs. Est-ce ainsi que nous t'avons élevé ?

- Laissez, Mrs Weasley. Quand à toi, jeune Ronald, sache que tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas. Le conseil des professeurs, les membres du conseil d'administration, les préfets et les préfets en chef ont voté en huis clos de ton sort. Quel est votre verdict ?

- A l'unanimité, Ronald Weasley est renvoyé de l'école de magie de Poudlard, et il devra passer devant jugement ministériel pour utilisation de sort de magie noire. Il risque de voir sa baguette brisée.

Ce fut de trop pour Mrs Weasley qui s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci regardait d'un air sévère et déçu son fils cadet. Faire de telles choses !

Soudain, Fumseck, le Phénix ami avec Dumbledore, absent lors du début de la réunion, réapparut dans une flamme soudaine. Il portait dans le bec une lettre qu'il tendit à son ami Albus. Celui-ci la prit en le remerciant et la lut de suite, sous le regard intrigué des autres personnes dans la place.

- Hum… Très bien, dit-il en brûlant la lettre d'un coup de baguette. Donc, le verdict final. Mr Ronald Weasley est renvoyé de l'école Poudlard pour la fin de l'année et reviendra dès l'année suivante en seconde année, si il réussit les examens qui lui seront envoyés chez lui sous surveillance professorale. Sa baguette lui sera confisquée durant ce temps et rendue le premier septembre prochain, sauf lors des examens pratique.

- COMMENT ? S'écria le professeur Snape. Mais cet imbécile a tenté de tuer un de mes élèves et de me blesser ! Et vous le laissez aller comme cela, sans rien dire ?

- Voyons, Severus, ce n'est qu'une erreur de jeunesse, dit Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas gâcher son avenir avec une décision trop vive.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de son avenir ! C'est un fou furieux, il faut le faire enfermer !

- Mais non, voyons Severus ! Un peu de retenue ! Mr Weasley reviendra l'année prochaine, il me semble que sa punition est suffisante. Tout est dit, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous séparer. Au revoir tout le monde, dit Dumbledore en s'accrochant à la patte de Fumseck.

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans un tourbillon de flammes, laissant ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bureau cois. Finalement, comprenant que rien d'autre ne serait fait, ils sortirent tous, le professeur Snape veillant à ce que sa baguette soit retirée à l'agité des boutons…

_Dans un lieu inconnu et pas connu du tout, à nouveau, mais pas dans le même toutefois…_

Fumseck apparut soudain dans un lieu sombre, accompagné par son ami Albus Dumbledore.

- Où sommes nous Fumseck ? Demanda celui-ci à l'oiseau.

- A Pôdlad, répondit une voix.

Albus se retourna vers celle-ci et reconnu celui qui se faisait appeler Rossignol. Etrange comme nom de code…

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici ? Dans votre lettre, vous disiez que cela était important…

- En effet. Nous allons avoir aujourd'hui un conseil. Nous devons conclure de la marche à suivre pour l'avenir de notre ordre. J'ai les instructions, il ne me reste plus qu'à les distribuer à tous.

- Tous ?

- Les autres membres de notre organisation, mon cher S2. Oh, au fait ! Vous serez dissimulé sous un voile d'obscurité. Personne ne doit voir le visage des autres membres. Moi seul suis connu de tous, et je suis la seule exception.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Demanda Albus.

- Je jette autour de vous un voile d'obscurité. Je ne parle pas de ténèbres, comprenons nous bien. Juste une enveloppe sans lumière un peu spéciale. Vous verrez parfaitement sans pouvoir être vu. Et vous devrez vous désigner par votre nom de code, bien évidemment. Si vous devez me parler, appelez moi Rossignol.

- Très bien.

- Et maintenant, allons y. Nous sommes les derniers, dit Rossignol en se levant et en entourant Albus d'un voile d'obscurité qui le dissimula. Suivez moi.

Albus sortit de la petite pièce sans fenêtre dans laquelle il était arrivé et suivit Rossignol. Il vit que Fumseck était partit.

- Excusez moi, dit-il. Où sommes nous ?

- A Pôdlad.

- Et… où est-ce ?

- Vous le saurez en temps utile.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans des couloirs terriblement poussiéreux, dont le sol était jonché de squelettes de rongeurs morts. Albus put voir de temps à autre, en évitant les immenses toiles d'araignée sans doute plus vieilles que lui, des pièces ouvertes qui étaient complètement en ruine, avec les murs effondrés. Une bataille aurait-elle eue lieu ici, jadis ?

Ils arrivèrent soudain dans une grande pièce ouverte. Il fut impressionné par ses dimensions. Elle devait bien faire quatre fois la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle formait une cuvette avec en un demi cercle tout un ensemble de sièges de différentes tailles.

_Certains doivent avoir étés faits pour des géants et des nains_, pensa t'il en en voyant des énormes et des minuscules.

En marchant, il admira le plafond, qui était composé comme une immense clef de voûte digne des plus belles cathédrales Moldues. L'ensemble des piliers de marbre sculpté était relié par ce qui semblait être d'immenses fenêtres. La lumière du jour filtrait légèrement à travers un enchevêtrement de végétation sauvage qui avait envahi tout l'ensemble.

Il se réveilla quand il se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient au centre de la gigantesque salle, là où se tenait un groupe de six personnes en train de parler.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Rossignol. Vous me connaissez tous, aussi je vais faire les présentations entre vous. Voici d'abord S2, qui nous a rejoint il y a quelques jours. Mon cher S2, je vous présente S1, celui que vous côtoierez sans doute le plus souvent. Il y a ensuite G1, dit-il en montrant une personne petite et aux jambes arquées.

- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci d'une voix couinante.

- Ensuite viennent Ve1 et Ve2.

- Bonjour, dirent les deux personnes d'une voix féminine et avec un accent français fort prononcé.

- Voilà Va1. Il vient de Roumanie.

- Bonjour, dit-le susnommé Va1 d'une voix froide et susurrante qui fit frissonner Albus.

- Et voici enfin LG1.

- Bonjour, dit celui ci d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents et présentés, il est temps que je distribue les missions. G1, je te l'aie expliquée quand je suis venu te voir, elle ne change pas. Réunit tout ce que tu peux dans le _edwen. _S1, vous continuez à espionner le ministre anglais et tous les hauts gradés autour de lui. Des nouvelles d'Avery et de McNair ?

- Oui, répondit S1. Ils ont donnés leurs pots de vins comme prévu et ont été relâchés. Ils ont retrouvés leurs postes et ont dirait qu'il ne leur est jamais rien arrivé, à voir comme ils se pavanent dans les couloirs.

- Bien, continuez comme cela, dit Rossignol. Ve1 et Ve2, comment cela se passe t'il en France ?

- Nous surveillons les hauts dirigeants Moldus et Sorciers, répondit Ve1. Pour l'instant, aucun ne semble apte à répondre à nos critères malheureusement. Nous n'avons encore contacté personne.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup, continuez comme cela. Il faudra aussi que vous contactiez celles de votre peuple. Elles pourraient nous rejoindre, si elles ne sont pas trop méfiantes.

- Nous allons essayer, répondit Ve2.

- Ensuite, LG1. Comment cela se passe t'il pour vous ?

- Peu de nouvelles choses. Greyback m'échappe toujours. J'ai néanmoins réussi à tracer une carte de ses repères préférés. Il faudra que nous tendions un piège à grande échelle pour l'avoir.

- Nous le ferons d'ici une ou deux années alors. Ce n'est pas notre priorité. Vous allez commencer le mission numéro deux, laissez tomber la une. Il faut rappeler nos anciens alliés à nous. Le temps presse et les évènements s'accélèrent.

- Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Enfin, Va1. Tout se passe bien en votre château ?

- Oui, tout va comme prévu. J'ai terminé de réunir des fonds, et j'ai accomplie la mission une. La deux vient de commencer, je dois aller voir les Ministre Moldus et Magiques des pays autour de moi à partir de demain. Je fais bien comme prévu ?

- Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ne les blessez pas non plus. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Aucun problème, répondit Va1.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le point, nous pouvons nous séparer. Fumseck va vous ramener et vous préviendra de la tenue de la prochaine réunion. Au revoir à tous, dit Rossignol en disparaissant dans un flash de lumière, sans causer aucun bruit.

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Mais qui sont donc ceux qui se cachent derrière tous ces noms de codes ? Que font-ils ? Essayez au moins de deviner pour l'identité de Rossignol, cela est indiqué dans les chapitres précédents… Allez, à dans deux semaines ! Prochain chapitre le 17 janvier ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir publier plus rapidement à cause de mon travail ! Période de fête et dimanche oblige !**

Points des trois maisons :

Gryffondor : 267

Serpentard : 471

Serdaigle : 358

Poufsouffle : 379

16/10/2010


	11. Deux nouveaux amis

**Avant de commencer**

_Mea Culpa_

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant de vous laisser commencer à lire, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous, mes lecteurs, si vous trouvez l'histoire trop compliquée.**

**Mais, me direz-vous, une bonne histoire se doit d'être comme la langue française : Compliquée et difficile parce que riche et précise.**

**Et mon histoire sera bonne, vous serez accrocs à la publication de mes chapitres ! Soyez en sûrs ! Mais si je vous fais l'équivalent d'une simple série télé plus que prévisible, autant prendre sa télécommande et aller sur son fauteuil déguster des chips, non ?^^**

**C'est pourquoi je vous invente des scénarios ainsi complexes et truffés de petits détails importants ! Car non, les détails sur Léo et l'histoire permettant de mieux comprendre ne se comptent pas sur les doigts d'un manchot mais sur les pattes d'un mille-pattes !**

**Un mot maintenant pour le cas ou vous trouviez que Léonard est trop présent : C'est normal, il est le personnage principal. **

**Néanmoins, je m'excuse des quelques passages dans les chapitres précédents où il passe trop pour un génie. Dans les prochains chapitres, cela n'arrivera plus. **

**Etant soucieux d'offrir une histoire de bonne qualité, je vais améliorer cela avec la version deux ou trois (dans certains cas) des chapitres précédents. Plus de contenu et une meilleure qualité d'écriture. **

**Et aussi, ****si vous me laissez une reviews correctement orthographiée (autrement dit, pas en SMS), et que vous vous intéressez à l'histoire, surveillez votre boîte aux lettres ! Je vous répondrais assurément !^^**

**C'est mon devoir d'auteur, je m'y tiens !**

**17/1/2011**

**11) Deux nouveaux amis**

_« Seuls les légitimes peuvent comprendre ce lieu… »_

**Sachez que quelques mots présents dans ce chapitre peuvent amener à confusion, mais sachez aussi que je ne les utilise pas dans la vie réelle, que je ne suis pas raciste et qu'ils sont là juste pour apporter plus de réalisme à l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension.**

_Poudlard_

Albus Dumbledore était revenu de sa si mystérieuse réunion en plein durant le repas de midi, en ce dimanche. Il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards et vit Harry un peu pâle être jalousement surveillé par Hermione, Léo et Neville. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose, dirait-on.

Ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter, car les duels suivants allaient avoir lieu l'après-midi même. Dès que les élèves auraient fini de se restaurer en fait.

- Où étiez vous passé, Albus ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall alors que le directeur se servait à manger.

- J'ai été à Londres, répondit celui-ci sans en savoir rien. Une affaire urgente strictement personnelle.

Le professeur de métamorphose n'insista pas, mais elle sentit sans savoir pourquoi que le directeur lui cachait quelque chose. Si elle savait !

Le repas se termina un peu rapidement au goût du directeur, qui dût se dépêcher de terminer le citron qu'il avait prit en dessert. Les élèves sortirent, surveillés par les professeurs, puis il gagna le centre de la salle pour l'aménager pour accueillir les duels. Aujourd'hui auraient lieu les trois derniers affrontements des quarts de finale. Le samedi prochain, il y aurait les deux demies finales, puis enfin le dimanche la finale tant attendue.

Habitués à répéter ces gestes, les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape eurent tôt fait de préparer la grande salle, et les élèves purent rentrer de nouveau pour s'installer dans les gradins.

- Le premier Match, dit le professeur Snape avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée, opposera la première et la sixième année avec Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Le second match opposera deux premières années, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avec Neville Londubat et Blaise Zabini. Pour le dernier match du jour, il y aura un affrontement première année contre septième année avec Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Premiers duellistes, montez sur l'estrade s'il vous plait !

Hermione se leva alors, et après avoir donné à Léo un regard disant « veille sur Harry sinon tu auras mal pour lui » qui laissa le jeune homme de marbre, elle se dirigea vers l'estrade sous les acclamations des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Ces derniers n'avaient plus aucun concurrent en lice, et ils avaient à l'unanimité choisit de soutenir le Trio des Serpents et Neville Londubat. D'ailleurs, tous se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire le trio chez les Serpents, au vu de leur amour de la révision et de leur intelligence…

Hermione était en place sur l'estrade, et elle salua son adversaire. La Poufsouffle qu'elle allait affronter était assez forte en sortilèges et en cours de Physique, donc endurante, mais faible en métamorphose et en DCFM. Hermione, qui s'était renseignée sur ces points faibles, comptait jouer là-dessus pour remporter la victoire.

- Duellistes, prêts ? Trois, deux, une… DUEL ! Dit le professeur Snape.

Les sorts fusèrent immédiatement des baguettes des deux participants. Hermione arracha d'un coup sec plusieurs de ses cheveux et les transforma en animaux, sous les regards fiers des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Plusieurs transformations animales totales en première année ! Et parfaitement effectuées !

Trois chatons apparurent dans les mains d'Hermione qui, tout en évitant trois sorts d'entrave et un expeliarmus leur dit d'aller déconcentrer son adversaire. Les chats se mirent rapidement à courir vers la Poufsouffle de trois directions différentes sans jamais suivre le même chemin. Ce qui fit que si la Poufsouffle réussit à toucher l'un des chats avec un sort _Finite_, le retransformant en cheveu, les deux autres la prirent de vitesse et lui sautèrent dessus, s'occupant à lui donner des petits coups de patte et à la déranger pour l'empêcher de prononcer ses incantations.

Profitant de la faiblesse en DCFM de son adversaire, Hermione lança plusieurs sorts issus de cette matière. Outre le célèbre expeliarmus, il y avait un sort d'entrave plus compliqué que celui utilisé en temps normal mais aussi plus difficile à arrêter. La Poufsouffle eut du mal à l'éviter, déconcentrée par les chats, et eut sa jambe gauche de touchée. Celle-ci s'immobilisa soudainement, ne parvenant plus à bouger. Même un sort _Finite_ n'y put rien.

- Que m'a tu fais ? Demanda en paniquant la Poufsouffle.

- Sort d'entrave avancé, répondit Hermione. EXPELIARMUS !

Cela surprit la Poufsouffle qui ne réussit pas à éviter le sort de désarmement. Sa baguette tomba au sol devant elle, et les chats se dépêchèrent de l'attraper pour la rapporter à Hermione avant que sa propriétaire ne puisse la récupérer. Le professeur Snape siffla aussitôt la victoire d'Hermione, provoquant des applaudissements parmi les Gryffondor et les Serdaigles, des cris déçus parmi les Poufsouffles et des hurlements de haine et de protestation parmi les Serpentards.

- Hermione Granger atteint les demies finales du championnat de Duel ! Elle sera opposée à Harry Potter samedi prochain !

Cette phrase fit tourner brusquement la tête à Harry et Hermione. Ils allaient se combattre ? Mais comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

- Fait attention Harry, dit Hermione quand elle revint auprès de son ami. Je pourrais te faire mal…

- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire, Mi, répondit Harry à son tour.

- Taisez vous et regardez le duel, les enfants ! Intervint Léo d'une voix amusée. C'est au tour de Neville !

En effet, leur ami de Gryffondor Neville Londubat était monté sur l'estrade de duel, imité aussitôt par un Serpentard de première année, Blaise Zabini.

- Duellistes, prêts ? Répéta une nouvelle fois le professeur Snape. Alors trois, deux, une… DUEL !

Neville lança aussitôt un stupéfix qui fut lestement évité par Blaise. Celui-ci riposta par un maléfice d'entrave et un sort de Jambencoton. Neville n'eut aucun mal à les éviter, mais il fut déconcentré car une nouvelle fois, Blaise Zabini avait prononcés ses incantation si peu fort qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre avec le boucan des spectateurs.

Sans perdre de temps, Neville attaqua à nouveau avec un expeliarmus. Blaise le contra d'un protego et envoya sans attendre un stupéfix. A son tour, Neville para avec le charme du bouclier.

Les sorts d'attaque et de défense fusèrent de tous les côtés pendant plus de dix minutes. A la fin de ce temps, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient au coude à coude et personne n'aurait pu dire qui allait gagner et qui allait perdre.

- J'espère que Neville va y arriver, chuchota Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

- Il va perdre, répondit Léo en cassant la concentration de ses deux amis.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. Comment le sais tu ?

- Il a un point de côté trahit pas une légère inclinaison du dos vers la gauche et vers l'avant. Il respire sept fois de plus à la minute que Blaise Zabini, ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus essoufflé et aura moins de puissance et de précision dans ses sorts. Son adversaire a utilisé une plus grande variance de sorts, ce qui lui permet de surprendre plus facilement Neville. Et enfin, ce dernier n'a pas les yeux ou il faut. Il regarde Blaise Zabini dans les yeux, alors que si il regardait sa baguette, il aurait vu qu'elle était pointée sur lui, ce qui n'est pas son cas par rapport à son adversaire.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent ce que disait Léo et s'aperçurent qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Soudain, ils purent voir les lèvres de Blaise Zabini bouger de façon quasi-imperceptible. Et en une fraction de secondes, sa baguette dirigée droit vers Neville fit apparaître un rayon bleu qui prit par surprise le Gryffondor et le désarma proprement, en le faisant chuter au sol.

- Blaise Zabini, vainqueur ! Cria en sifflant le professeur Snape, heureux de constater qu'il y aurait trois élèves de sa maison au moins en demies finales.

Le Serpentard hurla de joie en levant les bras en l'air, puis alla auprès de Neville et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le Gryffondor la prit avec plaisir et remercia son adversaire en bon perdant. Ils quittèrent l'estrade en se parlant et se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs tribunes respectives après s'être serrée la main.

- Le duel suivant sera le dernier des Quarts de Finale et opposera Mr Léonard de Serpentard à Miss Wright de Poufsouffle ! Cria le professeur Snape. Première année contre septième année ! Duellistes, en place !

Léo se leva enfin, sous les acclamations des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles soutenaient naturellement leur duelliste, tandis que les Serpentards, hormis Harry et Hermione, avaient la tête et les yeux ailleurs, espérant sûrement qu'un accident fatal n'arrive.

Un coup de sifflet retenti, et le duel commença. Léo ne fit rien en apparence, tandis que son adversaire, sachant qu'il fallait se méfier de la ruse du première année, s'entourait de boucliers. Puis une fois protégée à l'avant, à l'arrière, sur le dessus et sur les côtés, elle commença à attaquer Léo.

Elle lui lança rapidement un stupéfix lestement évité, suivit par plusieurs maléfices complexes et autres enchantements que peu même parmi les professeurs reconnurent. Le premier sembla échouer, car rien ne parut immédiatement. Mais soudain, quand elle lança un sort d'inflammation classique généralement utilisé pour allumer une cheminée, un feu intense jaillit tout autour de Léo sur un rayon d'un mètre de largeur autour du jeune homme et sur une hauteur beaucoup plus grande que lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper, sauf par en haut.

De façon très intelligente, la Poufsouffle avait jetés plusieurs sortilèges de chaleur, des enchantements de combustibles avancés constitués de gaz qu'elle avait empêchés de devenir trop volatiles avec une méthode simple, mais efficace : créer des petits boucliers mobiles qui rejetaient les sortilèges et les effets créés par la magie. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un sort de faculté **(1)**, qui n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard.

Méfiante, elle maintint néanmoins son enchantement pendant plus de trois minutes, l'alimentant avec du combustible jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape lui demande de cesser, rendu inquiet par le manque de réaction de son élève. Les flammes s'éteignirent et révélèrent alors… rien. Léo avait disparu.

_Un sort de désillusion ! _Pensa immédiatement et à juste titre la septième année.

Elle fit silence et regarda tout autour d'elle, surveillant une distorsion d'air, typique d'un sort de désillusion, mais ne vit rien de rien. Soudain, Léo réapparut à quelques mètres devant son adversaire, et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois bombardé par des sortilèges divers et variés.

Alors qu'elle occupait Léo ainsi, la Poufsouffle recommençait son enchantement de feu, espérant en finir avec ce coup. Elle prononça alors la formule du sortilège inflammatoire, et Léo se mit enfin en mouvement. Sans rien dire et d'un geste ample des bras, il dressa un bouclier droit devant le rayon sortant de la baguette de son adversaire. Celui-ci se retrouva détourné, et il fut révélé ce que Léo avait fait pendant qu'il était invisible.

Des flammes, non pas de feu mais de froid, jaillirent tout autour de la Poufsouffle et prirent une forme très familière au professeur McGonagall. Il s'agissait de pièces d'échecs. Une tour, un cheval et un fou étaient ainsi apparus. Si l'on regardait bien, l'on pouvait voir ci et là quelques runes se promener entre les flammes. Les pions étaient petits, à peine une trentaine de centimètres, mais réaliser un tel acte d'enchantement et de runes était vraiment impressionnant pour un première année, du fait de la quantité de temps d'étude nécessaire à une telle réalisation..

Léo leur donna aussitôt des ordres précis dans un langage inconnu de l'assistance, et la Poufsouffle se retrouva entièrement cernée. Elle tenta tous les sortilèges de _Finite _et d'eau qu'elle connaissait, mais rien n'y fit. Les pièces se rapprochaient lentement d'elle tout en agitant leurs armes de feu bleu pour la dissuader de tenter quoique ce soit.

Soudain, le cheval leva ses sabots, la tour abaissa sa plate-forme et le fou cessa de rire. La Poufsouffle prit peur et chercha à fuir en baissant sa baguette, comprenant qu'ils allaient l'attaquer, quand ils disparurent sans prévenir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, un mot retentit dans le silence de la salle, et un rayon bleu se précipita sur elle pour lui arracher sa baguette. Celle-ci s'envola pour retomber dans les mains de Léonard.

- Mr Léonard, vainqueur ! Dit distinctement le professeur Snape. Les demies finales seront exclusivement disputées par des premières années !

Alors, pendant que la Poufsouffle, visiblement déçue, venait serrer la main de Léonard, Harry et Hermione acclamèrent leur ami, vite suivis par tous les rouge et or et les Serdaigles.

_Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore, 18h_

Le championnat de Duel était terminé pour aujourd'hui et tous les élèves étaient retournés dans leurs salles communes. Assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il sentait que les choses se bousculaient dans le monde. Aussi, il avait prise ce matin même une décision grave. Il allait réunir à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait devinées certaines choses à propos de cet « organisation » dont il faisait désormais partie, et il avait l'intention de l'aider le plus possible. D'autant plus que cela concernait semble t'il tous les Âges. Son aïeul en faisait partie…

- Entrez, dit-il soudain en réponse au frappement qui retentit contre la porte d'entrée de son bureau.

Il vit entrer dans la petite pièce de nombreuses personnes qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis longtemps, ou trop rapidement pour discuter. Il y avait aussi des nouveaux. Kingsley Shackelbot, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Arabella Figg et bien d'autres étaient là. La petite pièce se retrouva bien vite remplie, et tous avaient le regard porté sur l'illustre directeur de Poudlard.

- Venons en aux faits, Dumbledore, dit Kingsley Shackelbot. Pourquoi avoir réuni l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Pour de bonnes raisons, Kingsley, répondit Dumbledore en s'adressant à toute l'assistance. Plusieurs évènement récents, qui peuvent sembler très insignifiants pour nombre d'entre nous, on retenue mon attention. Voyez vous, continua t'il en se levant, tous ces évènements dont je vais vous parler, si ils sont mis bout à bout peuvent informer de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique. Et je ne parle pas du monde des Sorciers uniquement.

Prenons par exemple les Gobelins. J'ai été à Gringotts dernièrement, et j'ai pu remarquer que le nombre de gardes Gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents avait été multiplié plus de dix fois, que ce soit à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de la banque. Quand nous faisons des transactions avec eux, ils prennent une part plus importante que jamais auparavant dans l'Histoire de Gringotts. Hors, cette même Histoire nous l'a montré, quand les Gobelins font cela, c'est qu'ils se préparent des fonds pour une guerre. Le proverbe dit que l'or est le nerf de la guerre…

Ensuite, en France, la directrice de l'Institut de Beauxbatons, au cours d'une simple discussion, m'a informé de choses qui ont titillées mon esprit. Vous devez savoir que dans cette école se trouvent plusieurs élèves descendant de Vélanes. Eh bien les parents de toutes ces élèves –Uniquement ces parents ci- ont demandé à mettre en place un système d'évacuation d'urgence de l'école par Portoloin.

Toujours en France, ces mêmes descendants de Vélanes ont mis en place une sorte d'organisation interne au sein du gouvernement du Ministère magique Français. Une sorte de « Gouvernement de secours ».

- Et alors, Albus ? Demanda Andromeda Tonks. Ces évènements sont assez étranges, certes, mais aussi insignifiants et inutiles pour nous…

- Détrompez vous, Andromeda ! Répondit Dumbledore. N'avez-vous pas compris ? Je ne me contente pas d'observer l'actualité des Sorciers du monde, j'observe et je m'informe aussi sur celle des autres peuples magiques. Et tous ceux-ci semblent se préparer à leur manière à un grave évènement qui touchera aussi les Sorciers.

- Vous craignez une guerre, Albus ? Demanda Alastor Maugrey.

- Exactement, Alastor. L'élément déclenchant de toutes ces conclusions a été, voici maintenant quelques semaines, l'irruption dans la grande salle du professeur Quirrel, possédé -vous l'avez sûrement appris-, par Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci a prononcées certaines paroles qui ne sont pas passées anodines pour moi. Il a dit précisément : _Je reviendrais, maudit sang de sorcier de bourbe… Beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois…_ Tout cela m'amène à la conclusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien vivant, en état de tuer, si l'on peut dire, et qu'il prépare une guerre non pas à l'échelle sorcière mais à l'échelle de tout ce qui est et qui vit sur cette Terre.

…

Personne dans l'assemblée ne répondit. Les conclusions du directeur de Poudlard étaient farfelues, mais un peu trop potables à leur goût… Il était parfaitement possible qu'il ait raison. Si ils savaient à quel point…

- Que comptez vous faire, alors, Albus ? Demanda Remus Lupin.

- Pour l'instant, faites comme si de rien était. Contentez vous de surveiller tout et tout le monde autour de vous. Rapportez et réunissez toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur les Sorciers, les Moldus et tous les peuples de la Terre. Même les plus insignifiantes et celles qui semblent sans rapport avec nos affaires. Nous ferons bientôt une nouvelle réunion, au cours de laquelle de plus amples informations seront échangées et communiquées. Sachez simplement que l'Ordre du Phénix vient de renaître et qu'il a suffisamment à faire pour ne pas mourir avant longtemps.

_Le lendemain matin…_

Harry, Léo et Hermione étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se préparer pour les cours dans leur salle secrète. Harry et Hermione avaient pensé pouvoir avoir Léo avec un sort de retour à l'envoyeur (qui lui aurait retourné son sort d'inondation), mais Léo avait lui utilisé un sort de renvoi au retourneur. Ce qui fit que comme un peu trop souvent à leur goût, Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés trempés sur leur lit.

Ils se séchèrent et se terminèrent de se préparer tant bien que mal, puis sortirent de leur salle secrète sous le regard bienveillant de leur tableau. Puis, marchant rapidement pour avoir de quoi se restaurer au petit-déjeuner, ils gagnèrent rapidement les escaliers des sous-sols de Poudlard. Là, Léo se stoppa soudain en entendant une conversation suspecte.

- Tiens, prends ce que tu mérites ! Dit une voix.

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre, suivit par un cri de douleur. Léo se précipita immédiatement en direction des cris et des gémissements, et vit un rassemblement de sixièmes et de septièmes années de Serpentard. Profitant du mouvement de l'un d'eux, il aperçu allongé au sol la forme tremblante d'un vert et argent, qui au vu de sa taille devait être en première ou deuxième année.

- On va t'apprendre à respecter un traître à son sang ! Sale noir !

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur retentit, et Léo, n'y tenant plus, se montra et dit d'une voix forte :

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce que vous faites ?

Les sixièmes et les septièmes années se tournèrent vers lui et rirent en le voyant.

- Oh, mais ! C'est le sang de sorcier de bourbe ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant. Toi aussi, tu vas voir quel sort la justice réserve aux impurs… _Endoloris_ !

Léo regarda sans broncher le sort Noir sortir de la baguette de son agresseur et ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter. Il se le prit de plein fouet dans la tête, là où il faisait le plus de mal. Le septième année qui avait lancé le sort sourit en voyant son sort faire mouche, mais son visage prit rapidement un air étonné en voyant Léo ne pas bouger d'un poil…

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Demanda le première année d'une voix glaciale en regardant tout aussi froidement le septième année.

- Mais… tu… ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai bien lancé le sort pourtant ! S'exclama l'agresseur en regardant Léo avec peur.

- Oui, tu l'as bien lancé. Je confirme. Il est vraiment douloureux. Mais sache que je m'inflige chaque jour une douleur beaucoup plus forte que celle-ci, et que moi au moins je sais me maîtriser. Si tu pouvais cesser de me chatouiller maintenant…

Le septième année ne put trouver aucune réplique, et il baissa sa baguette sans s'en apercevoir, coupant ainsi le sort.

- Merci bien, dit Léo. _Expeliarmus_ _yneg_ !

Douze rayons bleus jaillirent soudain l'un à la suite de la baguette de Léo qui l'avait levée et dirigée sur ses agresseurs trop vite pour qu'ils puissent s'y opposer. Tous, surpris, perdirent Leur baguette.

Léo cassa sans vergogne la baguette du septième année en de nombreux morceaux et les jeta sur le corps de leur propriétaire assommé par son désarmement. Puis il se dirigea vers le jeune élève allongé au sol, vite imité par Harry et Hermione.

Il était face contre terre, aussi le tournèrent-ils et purent voir avec horreur le visage tuméfié et presque méconnaissable de Blaise Zabini. Hermione recula, écoeurée par tant de violence. Harry la soutint et Léo prit sa baguette. Il prononça plusieurs fois à haute voix : _Nestad !_

Le sort de guérison personnel de Léo fit rapidement son effet, et Blaise retrouva son visage normal. Mais il resta néanmoins inconscient, et Léo le souleva en disant à l'encontre d'Harry et Hermione:

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Aidez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers l'antre du dragon… pardon, de Mrs Pomfresh. Léo fit claquer la porte d'un coup de pied, et il remercia la chance d'avoir un blessé dans les bras. Un tel acte bruyant dans l'antre de La Bête aurait en temps normal mérité une punition exemplaire… Le feu de dragon est une chose très prisée par les potionnistes, mais aussi très dangereuse.

Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur lui et prit Blaise dans ses bras. Elle le portât rapidement sur un lit, et laissa le Trio approcher afin de lui demander pendant quelle faisait un diagnostic magique :

- Vous avez sûrement utilisé un sortilège de soin de votre invention, Mr Léonard ?

- Oui. Il avait le visage complètement tuméfié. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela.

- La prochaine fois, je vous prierais de me l'amener en l'état. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vos sorts et en vos intentions, mais vous n'êtes pas médecin, gronda l'infirmière. Alors merci de vous occuper exclusivement de me l'amener ici.

Léo ne répondit rien au sermon, mais afficha une mine relativement neutre. Seuls Hermione et Harry, qui le connaissaient bien, remarquèrent qu'il se retenait plus que visiblement de répondre, au vu de la ligne parfaitement droite que formaient ses lèvres.

Ils repartirent finalement de l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable, et ils veillèrent tard jusqu'au soir afin d'apprendre et de s'entraîner encore et encore.

_Le lendemain midi_

Le Trio des Serpents était revenu à l'infirmerie pour visiter Blaise. Celui-ci s'était réveillé dans la matinée en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à l'infirmerie.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Hermione quand elle remarqua le réveil de son camarade.

Blaise, légèrement assoupi, sursauta en entendant une voix à côté de lui et dirigea en un instant son regard vers elle. Il s'apaisa en voyant de qui il s'agissait et demanda au Trio :

- Que faites vous là ?

- On a surpris des sixièmes et des septièmes années en train de te torturer, répondit Léo. Nous les avons mis hors d'état de nuire et nous t'avons emmené à l'infirmerie.

- Oh… merci beaucoup, répondit Blaise d'une voix gênée.

- De rien, c'était tout naturel, dit Léo en souriant avant de prendre un air plus sérieux et de demander :

- Pourquoi te torturaient-ils ainsi, Blaise ?

Cette question fit pâlir le jeune garçon qui s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

- Blaise, dit Léo d'une voix douce mais ferme, tout en le regardant. Tu m'as parfaitement entendu et compris. Réponds moi.

- C'est… c'est parce que j'ai été honnête avec Londubat, quand je me suis battu en duel avec lui. Ils ont dit que je n'étais qu'un traître parce que j'avais aidé un Gryffondor. Et après, ils m'ont accusé d'être un noir…

- Et que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Ils… ils ont commencé le soir, dit Blaise d'une toute petite voix. Ils m'ont saccagée mes affaires et m'ont lancés plein de sorts méchants… Après, les sixièmes et les septièmes années m'ont utilisé pour essayer de la magie noire… il y en a même un qui a utilisé un sort de douleur.

- Bien. Merci Blaise. Dors maintenant, ça va vite aller mieux. Nous reviendrons te voir ce soir si tu es réveillé, ou alors demain midi. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit Blaise en souriant timidement.

- De rien. Au revoir, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le Trio quitta ensuite l'infirmerie et alla en vitesse dans la grande salle pour se restaurer avant ses cours de l'après-midi. Il revint voir Blaise le soir, mais il était en train de dormir.

Mrs Pomfresh leur signifia qu'il était sujet à des cauchemars, et qu'il revivait –semble t-il- le tabassage dont il avait été victime. Elle avait prévenu le professeur Dumbledore qui arriva peu de temps après eux. En entrant, il lança un regard en biais à Léo, puis se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise.

- Que s'est-il donc passé, Pompom ? Demanda t-il à l'infirmière.

- Mr Zabini ici présent a été tabassé hier, répondit l'infirmière. Et apparemment aussi victime de sorts de magie noire, au vu des résultats de mes tests. Il fait de violents cauchemars dès qu'il s'endors, et j'ai du lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Mr Léonard et Potter et Miss Granger me l'on amené hier.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Une telle action mérite quelques points de récompense. Disons, cinq chacun. Maintenant, pourriez vous me dire si vous avez vus les agresseurs de Mr Zabini ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Ce n'était que des sixièmes et des septièmes années. Ils lui lançaient des sorts et lui donnaient tout le temps des coups de pied, même quand il était au sol.

- Léo s'est interposé, continua Hermione, et un des septième année lui a envoyé un sort, le _andolorisse _ou je ne sais plus quoi et…

- Comment ? Vous avez bien dit _Endoloris ? _Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un sort dangereux ? Demanda Hermione.

Mrs Pomfresh se jeta sur Léo en entendant le nom du sort dont il avait été victime, tandis que Dumbledore expliqua à Harry et Hermione :

- Sachez, Miss Granger, que le sortilège Doloris, au même titre que deux autres sorts, est appelé Impardonnable. Leur utilisation est strictement interdite dans tous les pays du monde, et en faire usage -en dehors de certains cadres très exceptionnels- entraîne l'emprisonnement immédiat et à vie sans procès. Dans le plus clément des cas.

Hermione pâlit en entendant cette explication, et elle et Harry se jetèrent à leur tour sur Léo pour tenter de le forcer à s'allonger sur un lit pendant qu'il se faisait ausculter.

- Mais je vais bien je vous dit ! J'ai déjà vu pire ! Dit Léonard en tentant vainement de se débattre des trois poignes qui le maintenaient allongé, sous le regard amusé du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répondit d'une voix forte Mrs Pomfresh. Vous allez rester au lit jusqu'à demain soir ! J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais votre corps est épuisé ! C'est un miracle que vous teniez debout !

- Il faut que je révise et que je m'entraîne ! Tenta Léonard. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Allons Léonard, dit une voix. Il faut bien que tu entendes la voix de la raison.

Léo tourna son regard sur le lit à sa gauche et vit que Blaise le regardait avec un air amusé.

- Mr Zabini ! Vous allez mieux ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh en relâchant son emprise sur Léo et en se jetant littéralement sur son autre victime… pardon, l'autre blessé.

- Tu vas mieux, Blaise ? Demandèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit celui-ci en laissant l'infirmière lui lancer des sortilèges de diagnostic. Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que c'est vous qui m'aviez aidé. Merci beaucoup. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel, répondirent les deux Serpentards, gênés. C'est Léo qui a tout fait… N'est-ce pas Léo ? Léo ?

Harry se retourna soudain et put voir le lit de son ami… vide. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits.

- Alors ça ! Hurla l'infirmière. Ça c'est osé ! S'enfuir ainsi sous mon nez ! Je vous jure que si je le revois, je lui fais passer une semaine entière ici, enchaîné à un lit !

- Elle en est capable, chuchota le professeur Dumbledore pour les seules oreilles de ses élèves, alors que l'infirmière criait si fort sa colère qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas put l'entendre.

- Pompom, dit-il à haute voix en interrompant les éructations de Mrs Pomfresh, je dois vous demander d'ausculter aussi Miss Granger et Mr Potter. Je vais aller enquêter sur les personnes qui ont agressé Mr Zabini. Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Avez-vous une idée d'où se trouve Mr Léonard ?

Harry et Hermione hésitèrent à répondre. Il y avait beaucoup de possibilités…

- Sans doute à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione, vite approuvée par Harry.

Ils ne voulaient surtout pas révéler qu'ils avaient un lieu privé dans le château.

- Bien, dans ce cas, pourriez vous aller le trouver et lui dire que je souhaiterais le voir à propos des agresseurs de Mr Zabini, Miss Granger ? Mr Potter, je vous demanderais de venir avec moi afin d'identifier lesdits agresseurs.

- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux premières années.

Et ainsi fut fait. Hermione alla à la recherche de Léonard, tandis qu'Harry guidait son directeur vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Léo ! Cria Hermione en arrivant dans leur salle secrète.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Hermione savait que Léo était là, comme en témoignait sa cape qui était accrochée au porte manteau à l'entrée de la salle.

Elle regarda sur le lit de Léo, dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y était pas. Alors elle se tourna vers Merlin, mais celui-ci dit qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Avec sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence, Hermione conclut d'aller voir dans la salle que Léo s'était aménagée non loin de son lit.

Cette salle, Hermione en ignorait l'apparence et les dimensions. Elle et Harry n'avaient jamais pu y accéder, Léonard ayant mis en place sur la porte plusieurs systèmes de garde. Un sortilège de fermeture, un autre de reconnaissance vocale, un de reconnaissance digitale et trois mots de passe différents. Il s'était aussi inspiré du système de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. La poignée de la porte posait une question à laquelle il fallait en plus de tout cela répondre juste.

Cette question n'aurait en temps normal pas fait peur à Hermione, mais celle-ci était posée en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La langue même que Léo parlait de temps à autre avec Merlin.

- Léo ? Demanda Hermione en frappant à la porte. Tu es là ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Mi ? Répondit la voix de son ami.

- Je peux entrer ?

Pour seule réponse, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione la poussa et entra. La pièce était recouverte d'étagères sur les murs, qui contenaient des centaines de feuilles volantes. Le sol n'était pas plus épargné, et sur un bureau, Léo était occupé à lire d'autres tas de feuilles.

- Que fais-tu, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondit Léo sérieusement. Que se passe t'il ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Reprit Hermione s'en s'offusquer de la réponse de Léo. Il se passe que tu t'es enfui de l'infirmerie et que le dragon… pardon, Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'elle va te séquestrer sur un lit pour te forcer à te soigner !

- Je suis en parfaite santé, répondit Léo d'un ton ferme.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Continua Hermione de plus en plus fort. Elle a dit que ton corps était épuisé ! Ce n'est pas rien !

- Je le répète, je suis en parfaite santé Hermione, répondit Léo d'un ton sans appel. Je te remercie de ton attention à mon égard, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour savoir si j'ai ou non besoin de me reposer. Au revoir !

Et Léo raccompagna Hermione à la sortie de son étrange bureau. Il referma la porte avant qu'Hermione ne se reprenne.

- Léonard ! Je te jure que ça va mal finir ! Hurla Hermione, en colère.

_Dans la salle commune des Serpentards…_

Harry venait d'entrer, accompagné par le directeur. Il s'était trouvé bien embêté en s'apercevant qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement, Dumbledore cru que cet oubli était du aux émotions des dernières heures. Naïvement, Harry fut soulagé sans se douter que le directeur savait bien qu'ils ne dormaient pas là.

- Bien, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore sous le regard interrogatif des Serpents. Qui a agressé Mr Zabini ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra rapidement un groupe de septièmes années et quelques sixièmes années. Dumbledore acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les fautifs.

- Messieurs, dit le directeur d'une voix forte, autoritaire et sans appel mais pourtant calme, veuillez tous vous rendre dans mon bureau immédiatement. Mr Potter, pourriez vous aller chercher les professeur Snape et McGonagall et leur demander de nous rejoindre ? Votre présence et celle de vos deux amis est requise elle aussi…

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry. Je vais m'en occuper.

Harry se sépara donc des autres et sortit de la salle commune des Serpents pour courir vers sa salle secrète. Dumbledore emmena ses victimes… pardon, ses élèves d'un pas sévère en direction de son bureau. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet.

_Salle secrète du Trio des Serpents…_

- Léo ? Hermione ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans la salle.

- Léonard ! Je te jure que ça va mal finir ! Eructa la jeune fille.

- Que se passe t'il, Mi ? Demanda Harry.

Ladite Mi se tourna vers Harry qui recula en voyant la colère et l'agacement dans ses yeux.

- Il se passe que Môssieur Léonard s'est enfermé et est têtu comme une mule !

- Pire que ça ! Dit la voix de Léo derrière la porte.

- Et il se moque de moi en plus ! LEO ! JE VAIS TE MORDRE !

- Hou, j'ai peur ! Répondit la voix de Léo sur un ton amusé.

Alors qu'Hermione allait frôler la crise de nerf, Harry intervint et lui mit une main devant la bouche avant de dire :

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau, les amis. Il faut y aller.

- D'accord, j'arrive, répondit la voix de Léo.

Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard de son refuge, en faisant bien attention à Hermione. Mais celle-ci, habituée au comportement énervant de son camarade, se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi est tu toute rouge ? Tu pousses ? Demanda Léo, innocemment.

- Je-vais-te-mordre… répondit froidement la jeune fille.

- Prends une tétine si tu fais tes dents !

- Pff ! Gamin ! Commença à plaisanter Hermione en faisant mine de bouder.

- Bon, allez les enfants ! S'exclama Léo. Nous sommes attendus ! En avant ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Et donc, emmené par Léo, le Trio dit des Serpents sortit de sa salle secrète et se dépêcha de gagner le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

- Entrez ! Dit la voix forte du directeur de Poudlard. Ah, messieurs Léonard et Potter, et Miss Granger ! Venez, asseyez-vous !

Les trois amis purent voir dans la salle tout le groupe de septièmes et de sixièmes années qui avaient agressé Blaise. Il y avait aussi là les Professeurs Snape et McGonagall.

- Albus, intervint le maître des potions, allez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ? J'ai des potions sur le feu moi !

- J'y viens Severus ! Nous attendions juste ces jeunes personnes. Si je vous ais demandé de venir ici, c'est pour savoir ce qu'il va advenir de ces élèves ici présents.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda Snape d'un air neutre.

- Ils se sont rendus coupable d'agression sur Mr Zabini, d'utilisation de sorts de magie noire sur lui, et d'utilisation de sortilège impardonnable sur lui et Mr Léonard ici présent, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

McGonagall prit immédiatement un air horrifié, avant de se teindre de rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

- Il faut les renvoyer Albus ! Eructa t'elle. De tels actes !

- C'est ce qu'il va advenir, répondit Dumbledore. Mais auparavant, je souhaite savoir si certains n'ont pas été entraînés par les autres. Ceux qui n'ont pas utilisé de magie noire seront expulsés jusqu'à la fin de l'année et se verront avec cinquante points en moins chacun. Ceux qui ont utilisée de la magie Noire se verront renvoyés définitivement et dirigés vers un jugement ministériel. Et enfin, pour celui ou ceux qui ont utilisé un impardonnable, il y a de grandes chances pour eux qu'ils finissent à Azkaban.

Ces paroles en furent trop pour un sixième année qui fondit en pleurs. Dumbledore ne s'en émeut pas outre mesure, et demanda d'une voix ferme :

- Messieurs, veuillez me donner vos baguettes s'il vous plait !

Avec réticence, tous s'exécutèrent, en partie pour atténuer la froideur du regard de chauve-souris… pardon, du regard froid lancé par le maître des potions.

Dumbledore lança à son tour un sort contre toutes les baguettes de ses élèves. Une à une, elles révélèrent les derniers sorts lancés. Les résultats furent consternants. Cela fait, Dumbledore se rassit pour demander à un septième année :

- Mr Stern, où est votre baguette ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le dénommé élève, qui darda un regard mauvais sur Léonard.

- C'est ce sale sang de sorcier de bourbe ! Il me l'a brisée !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Léo, qui apparemment n'en avait rien à faire.

- Est-ce vrai, Mr Léonard ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est vrai professeur.

- Mais cela est grave ! Intervint Minerva McGonagall ! Il est interdit par la loi de briser la baguette d'un autre sorcier !

- Je suppose qu'au vu de votre jeune âge, Mr Léonard, continua le professeur Snape, vous n'aviez pas connaissance de cela ?

Calmement, Léo se contenta de répondre :

- Loi du douze janvier mille cinq cent vingt quatre. Je cite : _« Aucun sorcier ne doit briser la baguette d'un autre, hormis dans le cadre de l'application d'un jugement du Magenmaggot, sous peine d'une amende de mille Galions pour réparation ou d'une peine d'emprisonnement »_. Autrement dit, tu peux te plaindre si tu veux mais cela ne servira à rien. Les lois des sorciers ne me concernent pas.

Personne ne trouva quoique ce soit à répondre dans l'assistance. Depuis quand les lois des sorciers ne le concernait-elles pas ?

- Tu as apprises les lois sorcières, Léo ? Demanda Hermione, soufflée.

- Il faut bien, répondit celui-ci. Elles sont tellement idiotes et simplistes pour la plupart qu'un fou rire de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne…

Et les paroles de Léo se vérifièrent quelques heures plus tard seulement. Les parents de l'élève de septième année avaient porté plainte auprès des Aurors et de la justice magique, et pour une raison qui leur resta inconnue, l'affaire fut classée sans suite et Léo innocenté de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. La juge avait dit _« Mr Léonard ne peut être poursuivit par les lois sorcières et Moldues dans le cas présent ». _Le tout, sans donner d'explications.

Quelques heures plus tard néanmoins, la maison Serpentard perdit –en plus de ses chances d'avoir la coupe des quatre maisons- plusieurs de ses éléments les plus âgés, renvoyés sans sommation, à la plus grande rage de certains première année…

L'élève qui avait utilisés des Impardonnables à deux reprises se vit briser sa baguette (la nouvelle) et fut incarcéré à Azkaban. Du fait qu'il était mineur et encore non considéré comme responsable de ses actes, il fut condamné à vingt années de prison au lieu de la perpétuité. Quand son père tenta de le faire sortir de là, un employé du ministère connu de nos soins sous le nom de S1 égara comme par hasard des documents largement compromettants pour l'homme sur le bureau d'une certaine juge incorruptible. Il alla aussi à Azkaban, condamné lui à perpétuité.

_Hall de Poudlard, la veille des vacances de Pâques_

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Léo ? Demanda à nouveau Hermione à son ami alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

En effet, elle et Harry allaient passer les vacances de Pâques auprès des parents d'Hermione. Léo avait lui aussi été invité, mais il avait refusée l'offre, prétextant _« avoir des choses à faire »_…

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? Retenta encore une fois Hermione, tenace. Neville retourne aussi chez lui et Blaise est en voyage avec sa mère…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mi, répondit Léo avec un sourire. Tout va bien aller. J'ai amplement ce qu'il me faut pour m'occuper, crois moi…

- Oui, mais…

- Oh, j'ai oublié ! Il faut que je recommence à réviser ! Au revoir Mi, au revoir Harry ! Dit-il avant d'embrasser la joue d'Hermione et de serrer la main de Harry.

Et il se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, et de là sûrement à la bibliothèque… Sûrement…

- A-t-il seulement cessé d'apprendre ? Demanda Harry à Hermione en souriant..

Points des trois maisons :

Gryffondor : 375

Serpentard : 207

Serdaigle : 425

Poufsouffle : 437

**(1) : **_faculté _: **Qui donc a dit que Poudlard et son système collégial/Lycéen était le seul système éducatif du monde sorcier ? En effet, hormis l'Académie des Aurors, JKR n'a pas indiqué autre chose de ce système. Une preuve de plus qu'elle ne s'est pas beaucoup usée la cervelle à réfléchir…**

**Voilà, fin du chapitre pour cette fois ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir !**

**Je ne puis malheureusement vous donner la date de sortie du prochain chapitre. Je travaille de nuit pendant trois semaines, et j'aurais peut ou pas accès à Internet. Il devrait néanmoins être là dans un mois au plus.**

**28/11/2010, 8019 mots, 29 pages.**

**PS**** : L'on m'a dit, l'on me dit et l'on me dira que je suis trop mystérieux en ce qui concerne Léonard… Alors un petit récapitulatif devrait vous aider !**

**Que sais t'on de lui ? Voici quelques extraits :**

**Chap1 : **Léonard était un élève d'apparence simple et gentille. Il avait des cheveux profondément châtains qui mesuraient une dizaine de centimètres et qui lui cachaient les oreilles, des yeux marron, et était un peu plus petit que la normale pour un enfant de son âge. Il portait un anneau en or à son oreille droite et une bague, toujours en or, à son majeur de la main droite. Il avait onze ans et se trouvait dans le train du Poudlard Express. Pourquoi ? Pour aller faire ses études de magie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Il savait que sa famille se transmettait des pouvoirs un peu étonnants, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui ou ses parents étaient sorciers. Tout simplement car il n'avait jamais connus ses parents. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, et son père avait disparu Dieu sait où avant même qu'elle ne tombe enceinte.

Il attendait patiemment le départ en lisant un livre de magie et en jouant avec sa baguette, bois de Mallorn et cheveux d'Elfe. Sa baguette était marron bois à la base, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et se terminait par un bout gris de plus en plus clair en allant à l'extrémité […]

**Croyez le ou pas, mais ces premières phrases du chap 1 permettent comprendre entièrement Léonard. A condition d'être perspicace et fouineur, bien entendu !**

**Et il y a encore beaucoup d'indices, mais je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail, si ?**

**PPS**** : Maintenant, en ce qui concerne toutes les petites phrases, les petits mots voir parfois certaines lettres insignifiantes : **

**Regardez bien, un rien peut avoir de l'importance dans certains noms (par exemple) pour la suite de l'aventure. Indice ? Un nom du Chap4.**

**PPSS : ****Ensuite, si vous avez des idées de ce qui va se passer, n'hésitez pas à en discuter via reviews ou MP ! Si elles sont écrites en français (et pas en sms) et s'intéressent à l'histoire, alors j'y répondrais obligatoirement ! C'est mon devoir d'auteur, je m'y tiens !**

**PPPSS : ****Je suis gentil, alors je vous aide ! Avec deux indices bonus !**

**Le premier se rapporte au chapitre quatre ! Quand le tableau de Merlin se présente, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe si il dit :**

« Mais je ne me suis pas présenté moi-même. Je me nomme Olòrin. Mais vous me connaissez sans doute mieux sous le nom de Merilin. »

**Le second est en rapport avec Léo ! Avez-vous eu l'idée de vous demander qu'elle était son année de naissance ?**

**Quand l'histoire commence, nous sommes en septembre mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt onze. Léo est né en mai, en l'an trois mille un III.**

**Fouinez, faites les calculs, et vous saurez son âge ! ^^**

**Prononciation des mots :**

**Merilin se dit : mé-ri-l-1 (un).**

**Pôdlad se prononce « ou ». Comme Poudlard, sans le « r » et avec les deux « d » de prononcés.**

_**PUB : Allez lire mes fictions sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Vous ne le regretterez doublement pas, croyez moi !**_


	12. Jamais trois sans quatre

**XII) Jamais trois sans quatre**

Les Enquêtes de Léo, saison I

**Bonjour à tous ! Pour vous récompenser de votre attente et pour vous remercier de vos reviews, voici un chapitre particulièrement long et bien écrit ! Régalez-vous, on se retrouve en bas !**

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, deux semaines plus tard…_

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient presque totalement écoulées, et alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient dans le Poudlard Express en train de s'amuser, Léo rendait une petite visite à Hagrid, qui était en train de déblayer la neige qui était tombée en abondance ces derniers jours…

- Bonjour Hagrid.

- Oh, bonjour Léonard ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le garde-chasse en souriant.

- Bien, et vous ? Serait-il possible que nous ayons une petite discussion ?

- Je vais bien. Oui, bien sûr ! Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- C'est assez privé, si nous pouvions aller chez vous…

- Oui, suis moi, répondit Hagrid en reposant sa pelle à neige. Une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, Léo devançant Hagrid en marchant légèrement sur la neige, presque sans laisser de traces, alors que le garde-chasse s'enfonçait lourdement dedans. Il n'avait pas encore déblayé le chemin jusqu'à son domicile. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de bois, et Hagrid secoua ses vêtements pour en faire tomber la neige, vite imité par Léo.

- Bien, que voudrais-tu savoir, Léo ? Demanda Hagrid en se mettant à l'aise et en invitant Léo à s'asseoir.

- Vous connaissez bien la forêt interdite, n'est-ce pas Hagrid ? Demanda Léo de but en blanc.

- Pas trop mal, en effet, répondit le garde-chasse. Mais ceux qui la connaissent le mieux sont certainement les centaures.

- Vos connaissances devraient suffire, dit Léo en souriant. Voilà, je me demandais qu'étaient les ruines que l'on pouvait voir de temps à autre dans la forêt, et surtout quelle était cette route pavée qui s'enfonçait en son cœur…

- Tu as été dans la forêt ? Répondit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais pourtant que c'est interdit !

- J'ai eue l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore ! S'empressa de dire Léo pour calmer Hagrid.

- Ah, bon. Dans ce cas…

- Alors Hagrid, que savez-vous de ces restes ?

- Je n'en sais pas grand-chose en fait. J'ai quelques observations, mais je ne pense pas quelles soient importantes…

- Dites toujours…

- Eh bien à une époque, j'ai tenté de tracer une carte de la forêt, mais j'ai du abandonner faute de temps. Attend que je la retrouve, dit-il en fouillant dans un tiroir. Ah, la voilà !

Devant Léo, Hagrid sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin sur lesquelles avait été soigneusement tracée une carte de la forêt Interdite.

- Comme tu peux le voir, indiqua Hagrid en montrant différents points sur le papier, ces ruines dont tu parles se trouvent placées à distance égale et semblent entourer un lieu approximativement au centre de la forêt. La route est bien souvent trop cachée sous les arbres et la terre pour savoir précisément quel est son tracé, mais je pense qu'elle relie ces différentes ruines…

Sans rien dire, Léo regarda attentivement les cartes de Hagrid et demanda :

- Pourrais-je vous les emprunter, Hagrid ?

- Si tu veux, oui. Je n'en ai plus vraiment l'utilité. Je l'ai faite pour me souvenir où se trouvaient les troupeaux et les zones riches en plantes pour les potions, mais les lieux semblent changer chaque année…

- Merci Hagrid, dit Léo en rangeant les cartes dans son sac.

Léo partit une heure plus tard, après avoir longuement discuté de choses et d'autres avec Hagrid. Celui-ci lui offrit un thé et ses célèbres biscuits pétrifiants… qui, discrètement ramollis par un sort se révélèrent excellents.

Quand il revint dans le château, Léo se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa salle commune secrète et déposa ses nouveaux documents sur le bureau qui occupait la petite pièce où il s'enfermait régulièrement. Là, on pouvait voir plusieurs étagères remplies de dossiers, de piles de feuilles volantes, de livres par dizaines… il y avait aussi une carte du monde très détaillée qui occupait tout un mur. Actuellement à l'étude sur le bureau se trouvaient des dizaines de livres d'histoire sorcière, Moldue ou autre.

Léo s'assit sur son fauteuil, seul confort qu'il se permettait dans cette pièce, et retourna à ses recherches. Allait-il trouver quelque chose ?

_**UHDS**_

Le soir même, Léo se trouvait à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour accueillir ses deux camarades. Harry et Hermione parurent devant lui tout sourire et se précipitèrent dans ses bras pour sauvagement l'agresser… pardon, exprimer leur joie de le revoir.

- Allons, allons les enfants ! S'exclama Léo après un moment. Vous m'étouffez !

Quel comble cela serait pour lui de mourir entouré d'amour….

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances, les amis ? Demanda t'il alors qu'ils se trouvaient en route pour monter dans une calèche et revenir vers le château de Poudlard.

- C'était vraiment super ! Dit Harry des étoiles dans les yeux. Mr et Mrs Granger ont été très gentils avec moi.

- Et à ce qu'il semble, Hermione aussi a appréciée ta compagnie, Harry, dit Léo.

La jeune fille rougit visiblement, et dit pour excuse :

- Evidemment, je n'ai pas été seule comme ça !

- Avez-vous vu Blaise dans le train ? Demanda Léo.

- Non, répondirent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

- Il doit toujours être en voyage avec sa mère, je pense, finit Hermione en souriant alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

- Toujours aussi synchrones, les enfants ? demanda Léo, lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Nous n'avons pas arrêté pendant les vacances, mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de nous.

_**UHDS**_

Le festin de retour dans la grande salle se passa bien, et nos trois amis furent bien vite de retour dans la grande salle.

Harry et Hermione étaient très fatigués, et ils allèrent se coucher directement après avoir dit au revoir à Léo. Celui-ci se réfugia vite dans son bureau privé pour continuer ses recherches.

_Le lendemain, dans la grande salle…_

Le Trio des Serpents dans toute sa gloire se trouvait actuellement à la table de Gryffondor où il mangeait gaiement en compagnie de Neville et Parvati. Le petit groupe d'amis parlait du programme des jours suivants.

Il y avait tout d'abord le samedi un match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Serdaigle. C'était le dernier de la saison, et l'on saurait par la suite qui remporterait la coupe de Quidditch.

Serpentard l'avait eue de justesse l'année précédente, talonné de seulement vingt points par Gryffondor. Sur le tableau de score, les Poufsouffles étaient en tête avec huit cent soixante dix points, suivis par les Serpentards avec huit cent points tout rond, les Gryffondor avec six cent quarante et les Serdaigles avec quatre cent vingt. Ces derniers pouvaient remporter la coupe, mais il faudrait pour cela l'emporter avec un score historique de quatre cent soixante points minimum pour battre Poufsouffle au classement et de trois cent quatre vingt dix points de plus que le score de Serpentard pour décevoir les supporters de la maison des Serpents.

Les Serdaigles s'étaient énormément entraînés pour ce match, et si ils avaient peu d'espoir de vaincre, ils espéraient bien grappiller une place ou deux dans le classement. L'espoir fait vivre.

Le dimanche enfin, viendraient les très attendues demi-finales du concours de Duel entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, et entre Léonard et Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu à l'école, et cela inquiétait nos trois amis et Neville, qui avaient développée une franche amitié avec le jeune garçon. Celui-ci, du fait qu'il était noir, était rejeté par la majeure partie de sa maison. Les seuls qui ne faisaient pas attention à sa couleur de peau le prenaient pour un Mr Je sais tout, parce qu'il était très souvent avec un livre en main, et plus récemment pour un traître à son sang, à cause de son amitié avec nos amis.

Les cours allaient commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes et déjà les premiers élèves terminaient leur petit-déjeuner et allaient chercher leurs affaires. Soudain, ceux qui étaient encore dans la grande salle entendirent des exclamations de stupeur en provenance du hall. Intriguée, McGonagall se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu incriminé, avant de se stopper net.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte, une silhouette d'enfant ensanglantée était apparue en se traînant difficilement sur le sol. Le dragon de l'antre… pardon, Mrs Pomfresh, se précipita avec un rugissement, vite suivie par les directeurs de maison et se dépêcha de s'agenouiller aux côtés du blessé.

Malgré le rapide attroupement qui s'était formé, nos amis du Trio des Serpents avaient eu le temps de reconnaître la personne blessée. Il s'agissait de Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

_**UHDS**_

_Le midi venu…_

Harry, Hermione et Léo étaient en train de marcher en direction de l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour rendre visite à leur ami. Les cours s'étaient bien passés, même si, pour la première fois de l'année, ils les avaient trouvés particulièrement longs.

Ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte et purent apercevoir au loin Blaise endormi et recouvert de bandages. A ses côtés se trouvaient encore Mrs Pomfresh et les professeur McGonagall et Snape.

Celui-ci dût les entendre entrer, car il se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

- Nous vous attendions, messieurs Potter et Léonard, Miss Granger.

- Pourquoi donc, professeur ? Demanda Léo.

- Mr Zabini ici présent, dans le seul moment de lucidité qu'il a eut depuis son arrivée ici, s'est contenté de demander après vous avant de s'évanouir, répondit Snape. Avez-vous une idée de la raison de son état ?

- Aucune, répondit Léonard franchement.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent à sa réponse et regardèrent Blaise d'un air inquiet.

- Pourriez-vous rester à ses côtés afin de me prévenir si il se réveillait et de le rassurer si il revient à la raison ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh. Mes sortilèges de diagnostic psychique indiquent qu'il a subie une forte épreuve émotionnelle.

- Pas de problème, acquiesça Harry. Si nous ne dérangeons pas…

- Si je vous le demande, vous n'avez pas à craindre mon feu… plaisanta l'infirmière. Mais n'en profitez pas non plus !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Hermione en prenant une chaise. Nous serons sages comme des images !

- Comme des lettres de l'alphabet plutôt, dit Léonard en gagnant la sortie. Je vais chercher des livres et je reviens !

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Mrs Pomfresh et au professeur de Métamorphose, tandis que le maître des potions paraissait étonnement satisfait et fier de ses serpents…

_**UHDS**_

_Le même jour, vers dix-huit heures…_

Le Trio des Serpents était encore en train de lire, confortablement installé au chevet de leur ami Blaise. Ils avaient reçue la visite de Neville durant l'après-midi et il leur avait apportée une copie des cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils demanderaient les autres aux professeurs.

Blaise avait semblé reprendre conscience à un moment, mais quand il ouvrait les yeux, ils étaient voilés par la peur. Si par malheur quelqu'un le touchait, il repoussait brutalement le contact et se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres. En voyant cela, l'infirmière et les trois Serpentards furent particulièrement attristés, mais seul Léonard comprenait vraiment ce qu'il était arrivé à Blaise.

Il avait été battu, sans doute durant une grande partie des vacances. Léonard le savait, pour la simple raison que pendant une grande partie de sa jeune enfance, il avait été maltraité lui aussi ; battu, exploité et mal nourri. Cela expliquait sa taille relativement petite pour son âge et son poids insuffisant. Quand Léo expliqua sa théorie sur le comportement de Blaise, sans révéler le secret de son enfance, Mrs Pomfresh se résigna à administrer une forte dose de potion calmante à la jeune victime.

D'ailleurs, tant qu'elle les tenait sous les mains, Mrs Pomfresh exigea que les trois amis subissent quelques sorts de diagnostics afin de savoir si ils étaient en bonne santé. Quand elle se rendit compte que Léonard était encore plus maigre que Harry –qui n'était déjà pas assez gros- elle leur amena un gros morceau de chocolat et une livre de pain qu'elle leur obligea à manger sous peine de subir son feu…

Mis à part pour se rendre à leur cours d'astronomie, les trois amis ne relâchèrent pas leur surveillance autour de leur camarade.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain matin, à sept heures…_

- Allons, réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! Dit Mrs Pomfresh.

- _G_**l****b**_x__t_ ? Kikspass ? Dit philosophiquement Harry.

- Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, Mr Potter ! Vous vous êtes endormis sur votre chaise en veillant votre ami.

Cette phrase acheva de réveiller Harry, qui s'exclama :

- Le petit-déjeuner !

Par une étrange réaction en chaîne, Léo leva les yeux des livres qu'il avait étudiés durant toute la nuit et s'exclama d'un ton terriblement sérieux qui fit frissonner Mrs Pomfresh :

- A l'attaque, allons nous confronter à l'ennemi.

Habituée à entendre ces phrases de la bouche de ses amis, Hermione ouvrit finalement elle aussi les yeux juste à temps pour voir ses deux camarades se précipiter hors de l'infirmerie pour aller se goinfrer dans la grande salle. Autant Harry couru, autant Léo marcha le plus vite possible en restant néanmoins poli et en respectant le matériel de l'infirmerie.

- Ah lala, les garçons ! Il n'y a pas de quoi guérir leur appétit ?

- Ce n'est pas une maladie, Miss Granger, pouffa l'infirmière avant de reprendre son sérieux. Dites moi, je me trompe ou Mr Léonard n'aime pas aller manger ?

- Si, mais il considère cela comme une perte de temps, expliqua Hermione. Si Harry et moi n'insistions pas, il mangerait sans doute dans notre dortoir. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a un tel comportement. C'est pour réviser le plus possible qu'il a toujours un livre avec lui.

- Etrange, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Allons, dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard ! Tenez, prenez cela et donnez-en à vos amis !

Elle tendit à la jeune élève trois fioles remplies d'une potion couleur de terre.

- Hum… épaisse, couleur terre et…

Hermione déboucha le bouchon pour voir une légère vapeur d'eau sortir et sentit une odeur de fleurs.

- Potion contre les courbatures ! Elle sent bon mais a un goût affreux, qui peut-être résolu en mettant de l'essence concentrée de pattes de mouches.

- Eh bien, quelle perspicacité, Miss Granger ! S'exclama l'infirmière d'un air étonné et satisfait. Je vois que le professeur Snape a d'excellentes raisons d'être fier de vous !

Hermione rougit sous les compliments et répondit :

- Oh, ce n'est rien vous savez ! C'est Harry qui est passionné par les potions, et il insiste pour nous en apprendre une chaque jour, à moi et Léo.

- Eh bien continuez comme cela et vous serez sans doute les meilleurs potionnistes du monde, tous les trois ! Encouragea Mrs Pomfresh. Allons, suivez-moi, je vais aussi me restaurer.

- Euh… et Blaise ? Il va bien ? Demanda Hermione en tournant un regard inquiet vers son camarade.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, son état est stationnaire. La potion calmante fait toujours effet, et celle de sommeil sans rêve devrait disparaître durant la matinée. De plus, des sorts d'alarme me préviendront au cas où ma présence soit requise si je m'absente.

Hermione acquiesça, puis suivit l'infirmière hors de la salle blanche pour aller commencer sa journée.

_**UHDS**_

_Durant la matinée…_

Harry, Hermione et Léo avaient profité du temps qu'ils avaient pendant leur première heure de libre pour… devinez quoi ? Réviser !

Ils avaient un contrôle des connaissances en cours de Sortilèges, et même si ils révisaient depuis le début de l'année **(scolaire, pas calendaire)**, du fait que les examens arrivaient bientôt, ils avaient vraiment très envie d'obtenir les meilleurs scores de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce qui ne serait pas chose facile, car les professeurs actuels détenaient les records dans leur domaine respectif, et nos amis avaient put juger de leur niveau…

Sous la tutelle du petit professeur Flitwick, le cours de sortilège s'était très bien déroulé. L'interrogation avait portée sur les sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de l'année. Nos trois amis réussirent brillement et repartirent avec un O en pratique. Et ils étaient certains d'en avoir autant en théorie.

Le cours de défense sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore se déroula lui aussi très bien, quand, durant la seconde heure…

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apercevoir le professeur Snape. Celui-ci s'avança vers le directeur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Dumbledore acquiesça et se leva en disant :

- Mr Potter et Léonard, Miss Granger ! Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Pour les autres, ouvrez votre manuel au chapitre XV et étudiez les sortilège de premier niveau, ils pourraient tomber aux examens. Je serais prévenu du moindre chahut, et celui-ci sera sévèrement puni. Vous voilà prévenus. Vous pourrez partir à la sonnerie si je ne suis pas revenu.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle, suivit par le maître des potions et par nos trois amis.

- Que se passe t'il, professeur ? Demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

- Votre ami Mr Zabini s'est réveillé, répondit Snape. Il a demandé à vous voir, surtout vous, Mr Léonard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous l'ignorons, mais il semblerait que cela soit important pour lui, et Mrs Pomfresh a insisté pour vous faire venir à son chevet. Selon ses termes, « Mr Zabini a subi un grave traumatisme et il faut saisir toutes les chances possibles pour le guérir ».

- Excellente déduction, dit Léonard, avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de dire : Allons, plus vite les enfants !

Il se mit à accélérer le pas et, vite suivi par Harry et Hermione, ils semèrent les deux professeurs qui se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour aller aussi vite. En fait le secret de cette vitesse était que Harry et Hermione étaient inquiets et que Léo n'avait pas un instant à perdre, pour quoi que ce soit.

Ils parvinrent bien vite à l'infirmerie –bien avant leurs tortues… pardon, leurs professeurs.

- Comment va t'il ? Demandèrent immédiatement Hermione et Harry, rompant le paisible silence de l'infirmerie et en enfonçant la porte avec un vacarme assourdissant.

- ON SE CALME ! Rugit le dragon.

Le hurlement déchirant, le cri d'agonie insupportable, que dis-je ! Les vociférations démoniaques de l'ange des Enfers Montagneux mit un terme aussi soudain qu'effrayant aux questions des deux enfants.

- Votre ami va beaucoup mieux, rassurez-vous ! Finit par expliquer le dragon infernal de l'Apocalypse. Il est encore réveillé, si vous voulez le voir. Il vous attend. Mais parlez bas, et au moindre problème dehors !

- Chef, oui chef ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Exécution ! Dit l'infirmière en montrant un lit dissimulé par des rideaux. Mr Léonard, puis-je vous parler ?

Harry et Hermione gagnèrent rapidement le lit de Blaise, laissant leur ami discuter avec l'infirmière.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sérieux qui forçait le respect.

- Dès qu'il a été réveillé, Mr Zabini a demandé votre présence d'urgence, Mr Léonard. Il semblait vouloir vous dire quelque chose de très important, à tel point que j'ai du lui donner des calmants très puissants. Je voudrais que vous me disiez quel sera son état psychologique quand vous aurez fini de parler avec lui. Vous semblez vous y connaître assez dans ce domaine…

- Bien, ce sera fait, répondit Léo avec une voix neutre.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il rejoignit Harry et Hermione au chevet de leur ami blessé. Etendu sur ses draps blancs immaculés, vidé de toutes ses forces, Blaise paraissait aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né.

- Léo ? Demanda celui-ci dès que notre ami arriva.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit-il. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, ça va mieux. Mrs Pomfresh est très gentille avec moi.

- Elle a intérêt, répondit Léo avec un sérieux effrayant. Tu voulais me parler en particulier ?

- Oui…

Il lança un regard à Harry et Hermione, et leur dit :

- C'est assez secret, les amis, alors…

- On s'éloigne, acquiescèrent Harry et Hermione. On revient dès que vous avez fini.

Les deux enfants sortirent donc de la pièce de draps blancs et se dirigèrent vers Mr Pomfresh pour s'occuper en attendant.

- Pourquoi doivent-ils parler ainsi en secret, Mi ? Questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Léo nous le dira sûrement après.

Justement, de son côté, Léo partageait une discussion très étrange avec Blaise.

- Ils ont tuée ma mère, dit Blaise avec les larmes aux yeux. Juste parce qu'elle s'opposait à ce que je les rejoigne à mes treize ans.

Léo lui prit la main, en une tentative de réconfort. Il laissait son camarade parler, évacuer son chagrin. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Léo. Quel est leur but précis ?

- Ce sont les Sangs purs, répondit Blaise. Mon père et ses amis Mangemorts, certes, mais aussi les autres. Ils veulent te tuer, car ils disent que tu es un ennemi à l'ordre naturel des choses. Ce sont leurs mots. D'après eux, tu es une aberration.

- Pas que d'après eux. Le ministère aussi…

- Ils veulent te tuer aussi ? Questionna Blaise avec étonnement.

- Pas me tuer. M'étudier.

Blaise pâlit encore plus à l'entente des paroles de Léo, dites sans montrer une quelconque préoccupation au danger qui le menaçait.

- Je reviens, Blaise, dit Léo d'une voix basse.

Sans mots dire, il quitta l'enfermement des draps et se dirigea vers Mrs Pomfresh.

- Vous pouvez y aller, les amis.

Et dès que ses deux camarades furent revenus auprès de Blaise, Léo se dirigea vers Mrs Pomfresh.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, Mr Léonard ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Physiquement fatigué, mais en bon état. Ses tremblements laissent à penser qu'il a subit le Doloris.

- Oui, en effet. Je lui ai données les potions et les soins nécessaires pour cela.

- Psychologiquement, il est très éprouvé. Il lui faudra sans aucun doute des mois pour se remettre, et il gardera une marque à vie.

- Il vous a dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Questionna l'infirmière.

- Il a vu son père torturer, violer et assassiner sa mère alors qu'elle le protégeait de son corps contre une « punition », éructa Léo d'une voix effrayante, qui recelait une colère aussi profonde qu'un puit sans fond.

Mrs Pomfresh mit aussitôt une main devant sa bouche, son visage exprimant une horreur sans nom.

- Clara Zabini est morte ? Balbutia t'elle en laissant monter des larmes à ses yeux.

- Il semblerait, répondit Léo d'un air « je m'en fiche ».

- Elle était l'une de mes élèves préférée… elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre ici, à m'écouter parler des soins magiques… elle voulait être médicomage…

Interrompant là les lamentations de la vieille femme, Léo leva une main et dit :

- En bref, je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable pour Blaise de rester seul dans l'infirmerie cette nuit. Sortilèges de surveillance et potions de sommeil sans rêve ou pas. Avoir une assistance de gens appréciés au réveil et au coucher est d'une immense aide morale, et l'aidera à récupérer plus vite. Autrement dit, avec moi, Hermione et Harry.

- Vous voulez le faire sortir de l'infirmerie ? S'exclama l'infirmière. Dans son état ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- NON, je ne suis pas fou ! Eructa Léo avec rage. Je suis un psychopathe, un schizophrène, un dément, un pyromane, un assassin, nuance ! J'ai toute ma raison ! J'étudie la médecine depuis des années, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à m'apprendre sur le sujet ! Alors laissez moi prendre soin de Blaise ! J'en suis plus capable que vous, car je sais ce qu'il a subit pour avoir connus les mêmes évènements à plusieurs reprises !

La tirade de Léo, en plus d'amener sur lui les regards de Harry et Hermione, avait fait pâlir l'infirmière à l'extrême. Léo soupira en voyant les regards interrogateurs ou horrifiés. Résigné, il sortit sa baguette, et en une succession de gestes vifs, il fit subir à l'infirmière et à ses trois amis –Seules personnes présentent dans la pièce hormis lui- un sortilège d'Oubliette.

- Et maintenant, Blaise va venir avec nous, dit Léo en Oubliettant l'infirmière. Pas de questions, pas de refus, pas d'interrogation. Aucun rapport à qui que ce soit. Compris ?

- Oui, répondit inconsciemment Mrs Pomfresh.

- Bien. Au revoir alors. Je viendrais chercher Blaise après les cours, quand vous l'aurez rapiécé.

_**UHDS**_

_Le soir, dans le dortoir secret de nos amis Serpents…_

Alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Blaise –fraîchement réparé par Mrs Pomfresh- étaient en train de se préparer à aller dormir, Léo était une nouvelle fois enfermé à mille tours de clefs dans son « bureau », la pièce où l'on ignorait ce qu'il faisait.

- Léo ? Appela Hermione en frappant légèrement à la porte. Nous nous couchons.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle appela à nouveau, et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Léonard passa en coup de vent et ferma solidement la porte par ses sortilèges de sécurité, puis parti du dortoir sans un mot ni même un regard pour ses amis. Hermione eut néanmoins le temps de remarquer qu'il avait un livre volumineux sous le bras.

- Où vas-t'il donc comme cela ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Il a laissé tomber un parchemin, dit faiblement Blaise (encore affaibli) en ramassant près du tableau de Merilin un petit morceau de feuille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Demanda Hermione en se demandant où était passé aussi l'occupant du tableau.

Celui-ci s'absentait de plus en plus souvent.

- On dirait une lettre…

_III/VI/MIXMXCI C-G - III/VI/XDVIII/IV_

_Archives personnelles de L-E.G.F dF._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai prise une grande décision. Aujourd'hui, j'abandonne mes amours, j'abandonne mes joies, j'abandonne mon coeur. Aujourd'hui, ce qui fait mon être et mon âme n'est plus. Aujourd'hui, je suis mort, mais aujourd'hui, Léonard est né. Aujourd'hui, ma vengeance prend forme._

_Je suis une étrangeté ? _

_Je leur montrerais la réalité en face, quoique cela coûte._

_Un jour, je les tuerais tous._

- …

- …

- …Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, à votre avis ? Questionna Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondirent sincèrement Harry et Blaise.

- C'est vraiment inquiétant, continua Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « aujourd'hui, je suis mort » ?

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire des bétises ! S'exclama Hermione en s'imaginant les pires scénarios.

- Il faut prévenir un professeur, à votre avis ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, dépêchons nous ! Répondit Blaise en sortant du dortoir et en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur Snape.

Ils sortirent tous les trois en courant, sur les traces de leur camarade. Ils l'aperçurent tourner à un couloir et le suivirent, car il s'agissait de la direction du bureau de leur directeur de maison.

Celui-ci se trouvait actuellement en train de préparer une potion pour l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh la lui avait demandée d'urgence, et il s'était résigné à passer une nuit blanche pour la lui préparer. L'infirmière avait de la chance d'être dans ses bonnes grâces ! Sinon, il l'aurait envoyée balader.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait d'une potion compliquée, et il ne pouvait point en confier la préparation à ses élèves. Du moins, pas à tous. Autant ceux de la sixième à la septième année étaient tous peu doués voir complètement nuls autant la nouvelle fournée des premières années comptaient plusieurs génies dans son domaine. Harry Potter pouvant véritablement rivaliser avec lui-même à son âge sur le sujet. Bien que cela lui fasse mal de le reconnaître…

Tout en préparant sa mixture, le professeur était plongé dans ses pensées. Pour tous dans cette école, qui disait Harry Potter disait « Quatuor des Serpents ». Et qui disait Quatuor des Serpents disait Léonard. Ce nom le fit immédiatement repenser à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, lors du mois d'octobre précédent…

_**Flash-back**_

_- Mon cher Severus ! Avait dit le directeur. Bonbon au citron ?_

_- Non merci, Albus, répondit la Chauve-souris humaine. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ?_

_- Pour une simple raison, mon cher. Que savez-vous de Léonard, l'élève de première année dans votre maison ?_

_Snape haussa les épaules, et répondit :_

_- Peu de choses. Mis à part que c'est un véritable génie et qu'il travaille comme si sa vie en dépendait…_

_- A son propos, je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez rapport de toute chose qui vous semblerait étrange à son propos. Un comportement inhabituel, des propos intrigants…_

_- Vous méfieriez-vous de lui, Albus ?_

_- Il y a des choses que vous n'imaginez pas, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Notre société est gangrenée jusqu'au cœur, son âme est pourrie. Mr Léonard, lui, est encore pur. De telles personnes sont le seul espoir que nous avons de ne pas voir le monde sombrer dans le chaos._

_- Vous mettez beaucoup d'espoirs en lui, Albus, constata le maître des potions._

_- Certaines choses que vous ignorez m'y obligent, Severus._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

La discussion s'était interrompue là, ainsi que de même que les souvenirs, et le professeur Snape revint à son chaudron. Enfin, il avait presque terminé la première étape, et pourrait profiter d'une heure de sommeil avant de réaliser la seconde.

Soudain, l'on toqua à sa porte. Exaspéré, il prit quelques minutes pour terminer sa préparation, se lava les mains et alla finalement ouvrir.

- Mr Léonard ? Demanda t'il. Que puis-je pour vous.

- Nous allons discuter, professeur, dit Léo.

Il n'avait même pas demandée l'autorisation, mais simplement donné à son professeur l'ordre d'obtempérer, bien qu'en usant d'une formulation polie.

Il entra dans la salle sans attendre, referma la porte et la barda de sortilèges.

- Que signifie, Mr Léonard ? S'exclama le maître des Potions.

- Cela signifie, mon cher professeur, que j'ai besoin de renseignements. Et vous allez me les donner, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort…

La surprise se lut dans les yeux de Snape, qui se rattrapa vite et prit son air le plus « vampire » afin de dire :

- Ne redites jamais cela, Mr Léonard, éructa t'il. Jamais. Sinon, vous allez perdre tous vos points.

- J'AI DIT, s'exclama Léo d'une voix forte et en avançant vers son professeur, que nous allions DISCUTER ! Suis-je Clair ?

En disant cela, il avait dégagé un profond et pur charisme, qui ratatina la colère du professeur et la fit s'envoler comme poussière au vent.

- Bon, d'accord. Que voulez-vous ? Vite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

_Il faudra que je prévienne Albus, _pensa t'il.

…

En quittant le bureau du professeur Snape, Léo remarqua immédiatement ses trois amis cachés dans l'ombre. Il siffla de mécontentement, puis se recomposa son air neutre « je me fiche de tout », avant de repartir pour leur dortoir commun, laissant les trois enfants lui courir après pour éviter d'être enfermés dans les couloirs des cachots.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain…_

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle trouva posée sur sa table de nuit une petite enveloppe de parchemin. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

_IV/VI/MIXMXCI C-G – IV/VI/XDVIII/IV_

_Archives personnelles de L-E.G.F dF._

_Ne pas oublier de mettre des sorts de protection contre les curieux dans mes documents…_

_Bonne douche les enfants !_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Hermione sursauta soudain en entendant Harry et Blaise hurler comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever ou de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle ressentit une désagréable impression de froid dégoulinant dans son dos. Un instant plus tard, elle reçu un océan sur la tête.

- LEO ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ! Eructa t'elle une fois la surprise passée.

- Au secours ! J'ai peur ! Plaisanta Léonard de derrière la porte de son bureau.

_**UHDS**_

_Le Samedi suivant, au stade de Quidditch de l'école_

- Bienvenue à tous pour ce dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle ! Hurla la voix de Lee Jordan dans le micro du commentateur.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de toutes les tribunes, remplies sans exception. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient venus aussi pour soutenir leurs amis aigles et le Trio des Serpents. Blaise était aux côtés de Neville et de Parvati, dans les tribunes des Lions qui l'avaient très bien accueilli.

Lee Jordan accueilli les joueurs gaiement, sans oublier de souligner :

- Vous pouvez maintenant admirer la réfection des balais des joueurs de Serpentard, par les plus grands artistes de l'école ! Je ne les nommerais pas pour ne pas qu'ils soient submergés par les demandes de travail. Vous pouvez admirer les petits nounours qui ornent le balai de Flint en chantant « Vive Gryffondor ». Mais il ne faut pas oublier Montague et la paille de son balai qui sème des petits cœurs roses sur son chemin…

- Jordan ! Le match ! Disputa le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui professeur. Avant de voir Mrs Bibine siffler le coup d'envoi, félicitons les balais des batteurs de Serpentard pour leur audace et leur déclaration d'amour à Miss Teigne !

- Jordan ! Dit McGonagall d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son amusement.

- Oui professeur, moi aussi je vous aime.

- JORDAN ! LE MATCH !

- Oui professeur. Et voilà Mrs Bibine qui s'avance sur le terrain, son balai à la main ! Son retard est expliqué par la transformation de celui-ci en un balai dansant la samba… Elle a dut en trouver un autre pour arbitrer le match.

« Et les joueurs s'envolent sur le terrain, le souaffle est lâché ! Les cognards le suivent immédiatement, suivis par le VIF D'OR ! »

« Granger bloque le souaffle qui a déjà été emmené face à son but par les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ! Elle le relance à Montague, mais celui-ci ne peut l'attraper, car il est dévié par un batteur des Aigles qui le lance droit dans les buts des Serpents ! Dix à Zéro pour Serdaigle ! Serdaigle ouvre le score ! »

« Mais Léonard réagi immédiatement et reprend le souaffle ! Il l'emmène aussi vite que possible de l'autre côté du terrain ! Il va marquer ! Et non ! Son tir, pourtant très fort et rapide, est bloqué par le gardien des Serdaigles ! »

« Celui-ci relance le souaffle à un poursuiveur aigle, qui donne toute la puissance de son balai pour échapper à Léonard, déterminé à reprendre la balle ! Il fait une passe, et BUT POUR SERDAIGLE ! Vingt à Zéro pour les Aigles ! »

La suite du jeu fut une véritable débandade **(C'est le cas de le dire, sans obscénité) **pour les Serpents. Léonard ne pouvait réussir correctement son travail de poursuiveur sans l'aide de ses deux camardes et de ses batteurs. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à le confondre avec les Aigles au début du match, puis quand ils virent la débâcle ne s'occupèrent plus du tout de lui, préférant laisser les cognards le bloquer.

Par manque d'entraînement **(hors nuptial)**, les quatre joueurs de Serpentard autres que le Trio des Serpents ne purent rien faire. Léo réussit à inscrire douze buts durant les quatre heures que dura le match, et Hermione en bloqua le plus qu'elle pouvait. Mais les poursuiveurs aiglons étaient particulièrement rapides, et ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Finalement, le vif d'Or daigna apparaître alors que les supporters Serpents, n'en pouvant plus de voir une telle horreur, quittaient leurs tribunes en insultant les sangs de sorcier de bourbe, les sangs-mêlés et les sangs de bourbe.

- Et voilà le vif d'or ! Hurla Lee Jordan. Potter et Chang sont au coude à coude ! Qui va gagner ? Potter prend de l'avance, mais il est déstabilisé par un cognard et doit dévier ! Chang en tête ! Léonard la déconcentre en passant devant elle avec le souaffle ! Serpentard marque ! Cent trente à Six cent quatre-vingt ! Serdaigle est dores et déjà assuré de remporter la coupe de Quidditch ! Et… et Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Serpentard met fin au match, mais c'est Serdaigle qui l'emporte, par un score final de deux cent quatre vingt à six cent quatre-vingt dix ! Un dernier but a été marqué juste avant que Potter n'attrape le vif !

Et c'est Serdaigle qui remporte la Coupe de Quidditch, avec le score de mille cent dix points ! Le record de Poudlard est battu ! Jamais la barre des mille points n'avait été franchie ! Qui l'eut cru ? Les Aigles étaient dernier ce matin encore, et les voilà en plein triomphe ! C'est un vrai miracle ! D'autant plus qu'ils sont aussi en tête pour la coupe des Quatre maisons !

Jamais un tel bruit ne fut entendu dans les gradins de Serdaigles. L'on eu pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de s'écrouler, tellement l'éclat sonore était soudain et puissant.

Durant le reste de la journée, certains reptiles s'enfouirent profondément dans leurs cachots, l'abstinence étant le maître mot tandis que les trois autres maisons étaient pour l'occasion réunies dans la grande salle pour faire la fête. Après tout, Serdaigle n'avait gagnée la coupe de Quidditch que douze autres fois dans son histoire. Poufsouffle l'avait eue à cent vingt-sept reprises, et Gryffondor l'avait vue fièrement trôner sur ses étagères pendant plus de trois cent années.

Léo, Harry et Hermione fêtaient aussi l'évènement en la compagnie de Blaise, Neville et de leurs autres amis. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de Boutonneux pour les embêter.

Du moins, quand je dis que Léo faisait la fête, il vaudrait mieux dire qu'il s'empiffra du festin le plus proprement et rapidement possible et qu'il s'esquiva le plus discrètement du monde dès qu'il le put. Une fois seul, il rejoignit son dortoir et s'installa au sol pour méditer. A ses côtés se trouvait un ouvrage intitulé : _L'esprit et ses mystères._

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, dans la grande salle…_

- Et maintenant, dit d'une forte voix amplifiée magiquement le professeur Snape, le premier duel des demi-finales du championnat de duel de l'année ! Harry Potter, première année de Serpentard, contre Hermione Granger, première année de Serpentard !

Les autres professeurs et les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigles passaient outre la fierté qui se ressentait dans la voix du maître des potions. Les quatre derniers combattants du concours de duel étaient tous des Serpents, et de première année qui plus est ! La joie apportée par cette idée lui faisait oublier sa colère vis-à-vis du jeu honteux des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison la veille.

En effet, mis à part Serpentard, tous les élèves firent un triomphe aux deux première année, qui jouissaient d'une popularité grandissante, notamment grâce au fait que contrairement aux autres joueurs de leur équipe hormis Léo, ils étaient parfaitement sport et jouaient dans les règles de l'art, sans tricher et en acceptant la défaite.

Du côté des professeurs, l'on attendait aussi impatiemment ces duels. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car les deux élèves ici présents étaient particulièrement bons en DCFM pour l'un et Sortilèges pour l'autre. Ils réalisaient des sortilèges étonnants pour des enfants de leur âge. Même des élèves de second cycle auraient du mal à en maîtriser certains. C'était comme si ces enfants avaient un potentiel d'apprentissage accéléré une dizaine de fois.

- Fait bien attention à toi, Mi ! Dit Harry en montant sur le ring avec son amie. Je me sens dangereux aujourd'hui !

- Rassures toi, moi aussi ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Duellistes, en place ! S'exclama, pressé, le professeur Snape.

Les deux enfants gagnèrent immédiatement les cercles peints au sol qui déterminaient la position des duellistes au début du duel. L'arbitre Chauve-souris se plaça sur le côté du ring, et là, siffla le début du duel.

Hermione leva sa baguette d'un geste vif, et lança trois sortilèges. Un de stupéfixion, un d'entrave et un autre de ralentissement. Harry était bon en DCFM, mais moins en sortilèges, et elle avait l'intention de l'avoir là-dessus. Le point fort du garçon étaient sans conteste les potions, mais ont ne pouvait en utiliser en duel. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais l'assurance d'Hermione sur ce point fondit comme neige au soleil quand Harry sortit de sa poche une fiole de potions. Il la but aussitôt, et bien qu'il n'y eu pas de changements apparents, Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

Elle compris qu'elle avait eu raison quand Harry se mit à bouger à une vitesse surhumaine. Une potion de rapidité ! D'excellente qualité de plus, d'après la vitesse du garçon. Celui-ci se mit à courir autour de son amie en décrivant un cercle qu'il resserrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Sachant que son camarade était trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le toucher en le visant, Hermione décida de faire appel à son instinct. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider uniquement par son sixième sens. Elle imaginait dans sa tête l'endroit où Harry se trouvait avec l'aide de son ouïe.

A droite… devant… à gauche… derrière… à droite… devant… à gauche… derrière… à droite… DEVANT !

En un geste si rapide qu'il en fut presque imperceptible pour la plupart des spectateurs, Hermione attrapa les vêtements d'Harry, lui fit un croche-pied et utilisa l'inertie de sa propre vitesse contre lui afin de le faire chuter lourdement au sol. Un instant plus tard, le garçon était allongé sur le ring, un des pieds d'Hermione posé sur sa poitrine en signe de domination.

- Alors Harry, qui a gagné ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

- Moi ! Répondit avec un rictus amusé le jeune génie des potions. Et un instant plus tard, deux mots retentirent, prononcés à une vitesse étonnante. Un stupéfix, un expeliarmus, et Hermione tomba à la renverse alors que sa baguette quittait sa main figée pour rejoindre celle d'Harry.

- Harry Potter, Vainqueur ! S'exclama l'Arbitre Chauve-souris en sifflant la fin du duel. Harry Potter va aller en Finale !

Harry se releva et sauta et cria de joie avant de vite réveiller Hermione d'un « Enervatum », et de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de se séparer d'elle en rougissant fortement...

Malgré sa déception, Hermione prit bien la défaite. Dans son euphorie, elle avait complètement oublié que Harry bénéficiait de l'effet d'accélération d'une potion de vitesse, et qu'il disposait encore de sa baguette malgré son apparente position de faiblesse. Elle avait voulut jouir de sa supériorité, et s'était bien faite avoir. Elle était maintenant éliminée du championnat.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le ring, le professeur Snape appela à lui les deux derniers concurrents, à savoir Blaise et Léo. Malgré son faible état, le jeune garçon noir avait insisté pour concourir.

- Mon père ne me demandera pas si je suis en forme pour combattre quand il voudra me tuer, avait-il dit.

- Duellistes, prêts ? Alors une, deux… Combattez !

L'issue du combat ne faisait pas de doute d'après de nombreuses personnes, mais malgré son état de faiblesse prononcée, Blaise se battait comme un lion. Le comble, pour un Serpent…

Il bombarda Léo de sortilèges le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire et camarade connaissait parfaitement le point faible de cette technique pour l'avoir étudiée. Il s'agissait simplement là de pure logique. Plus Blaise lançait de sortilèges, même peu puissants, rapidement, plus il se fatiguait vite.

Léo, lui, ne lançait aucun sortilège. Il se contentait d'esquiver ceux de son adversaire en exécutant une véritable danse gymnaste. Un saut en avant, une galipette arrière, une toupie, une petite course, un saut périlleux avant ou arrière… Rien de bien compliqué.

Décidant de ne pas laisser Blaise se fatiguer, malgré l'assurance de celui-ci qu'il allait bien, Léo mit fin au duel presque en un instant. Il prit son camarade de vitesse et se positionna derrière lui. Là, il leva son bras droit et l'abattit en un point précis de la nuque. Blaise s'effondra aussitôt au sol, évanoui.

Bien que jugeant cette victoire facile, le professeur Snape ne put faire autrement que juger Léo vainqueur.

- Et le prochain duel, dit-il, sera la finale ! Il opposera Harry Potter, première année de Serpentard, à Léonard, première année de Serpentard ! Ils combattront dimanche prochain !

Et les élèves quittèrent tous la salle petit à petit, le quatuor se réunissant dans sa salle privée afin de faire une petite fête. Ou plutôt, Léo laissa ses trois amis s'amuser pendant qu'il étudiait… encore.

_**UHDS**_

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les temps, lui, le vingt-sept février ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On commence à y découvrir des indices importants sur Léo et son identité.**

**Un grand merci à Swagher, mon BR, qui m'aide à écrire correctement ce texte en me conseillant et en m'offrant des critiques justes et constructives.**

_**UHDS**_

**PS**** : J'ignore comment les autres auteurs font fonctionner le système de la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, mais pour moi il est simple :**

**- Six matchs**

**- accumulation des points**

**- Trois matchs par maison**

**Voici : **

Gr/Pf

Gr/Sd

Gr/Sp

Pf/Sd

Pf/Sp

Sd/Sp

**Je vous indique ceci, car il me semble quand je lis des fictions que beaucoup utilisent une méthode plus compliquée et bizarre…**

**Prochain chapitre le vingt-huit février.**

Gryffondor : (Quatre cent trente-cinq)

Serpentard : (Trois cent dix-sept)

Serdaigle : (Cinq cent douze)

Poufsouffle : (Cinq cent neuf)

Chapitre XII : Sept mille six cent dix-sept mots.


	13. Manigances dans l'Ombre, I

**XIII) Manigances dans l'ombre I**

Qui tire les ficelles ?

**Un petit chapitre spécial pour parler des actions des deux ordres…**

**Partie I : L'Ordre du Phénix**

_Poudlard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

Alors que les élèves de Poudlard dormaient tous ou presque d'un sommeil réparateur, Albus Dumbledore venait de réunir une nouvelle fois l'Ordre du Phénix, dont il était le dirigeant. Mis à part leurs occupations classiques et leurs métiers, les membres de cet ordre secret avaient eu pour tâche jusqu'à maintenant de réunir la plus grande quantité d'informations possibles et imaginables sur l'actualité du monde magique, qu'il soit sorcier ou non.

- Kingsley, comment cela s'est-il passé pour vous ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai été en Afrique durant mes jours de congé, Albus, et j'ai pu réunir un certains nombre d'informations. Je ne pense pas que la plupart soient toutes utiles, mais l'on ne sait jamais…

- Lisez nous vos notes, s'il vous plait, demanda Dumbledore.

- De suite. Voilà, dit Kingsley en sortant d'une sacoche une pile de feuillets de parchemin.

_Treize Juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt onze, Afrique du Sud_

_Je me suis rendu à Johannesburg, dans le quartier sorcier marchand du pays. Rien à signaler, hormis la fermeture totale de la banque gobeline. Celle-ci n'est pas une filiale de Gringotts._

_Par la suite, j'ai été au Cap chez des amis, qui m'ont parlé d'une étrange agitation au ministère Sud-Africain. D'étranges évènements auraient lieu entre différentes créatures magiques. J'ai essayé de m'informer, en vain. Je n'ai pas put obtenir d'autres informations que le lieu des évènements, une forêt du sud du pays. Je m'y suis rendu le lendemain._

_Quatorze juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt onze, Afrique du Sud_

_Dans ladite forêt, je trouve les traces du plusieures centaines de créatures différentes, magiques ou non, et j'aperçois un dragon en vol au loin. Mis à part cela, rien d'étrange à part l'absence totale d'animaux._

_Vingt juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt onze, Egypte_

_Rien de particulier ce jour là dans les villes sorcières d'Egypte, hormis une rumeur venant de la vallée des Rois et parlant d'un fantôme pilleur de tombes…_

_Du côté de la filiale Gobeline de Gringotts au Caire, les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place par les Gobelins sont encore plus impressionnants qu'en Angleterre. Ils ont établis un rayon de sécurité tout autour de leur banque et patrouillent sans cesse, de nuit comme de jour. En tentant une transaction, je me suis aperçu que les intérêts étaient aussi abusifs qu'en Angleterre._

_Vingt-trois juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt onze, Sénégal_

_Je me suis rendu dans une oasis à la rencontre d'une tribu bédouine de sorciers. Ils n'ont rien de particulier à raconter, mais disent avoir remarqué une agitation étrange des tempêtes de sable magiques. _

_En me restaurant avec eux le soir venu, j'ai entendue une vieille dame raconter une histoire très étrange. Il s'agit d'un ancienne légende transmise de mère en fille et racontant le déroulement d'une guerre durant le Moyen-Âge. Selon la vieille dame, les éléments magiques s'y seraient agités de la même façon qu'actuellement, et les peuples magiques non sorciers tels les gobelins, les strangulots du sable et les vampires du désert se seraient tous unis pour aller combattre sur une île du Nord. Sur plusieurs milliers partis, un seul revint pour chaque peuple, et depuis pas l'une de ces créatures ne fut revue dans le désert._

_Vingt-sept juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt onze, Maroc_

_A Marrakech, je me suis rendu dans les mosquées sorcières où j'ai entendu les rumeurs d'étranges évènements dans le désert, les tempêtes de sable magiques qui augmentent d'intensité. Mais rien d'autre._

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver jusqu'à maintenant.

- Excellent travail, Kingsley. Pourrais-je avoir une copie de ces notes ? Merci. Par la suite, il faudrait que vous continuiez un peu vos enquêtes, mais aussi que vous étudiiez l'histoire des peuples sorciers de ces lieux. Les guerres, les faits étranges, les trous dans l'Histoire…

- Ce sera fait, Albus, répondit Kingsley en se retirant parmi les autres protagonistes de l'affaire.

- Merci à vous. Alastor ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans les mondes Moldus et magiques d'Angleterre ?

- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, Albus ! Hurla celui-ci en se jetant sur le directeur de Poudlard. Vous aviez une araignée sur l'épaule… Et voilà, une patte en moins, saleté ! Ahahah… deux… nyark !

- Euh… merci, Alastor. Alors, vos enquêtes ?

- Rien de particulier dans le monde sorcier que vous n'ayez pas déjà raconté, Albus. Rien non plus au ministère. Allez, j'ai pitié, je t'achève ! Dit-il en écrasant l'araignée de son poing.

- Vous avez des rapports ?

- Non, au cas ou ils tombent entre de mauvaises... JE T'Y PRENDS TOI ! Hurla t'il à nouveau en se jetant sur Mondingus Fletcher. Rends lui sa bourse !

- Merci, Chef, répondit Tonks en arrachant sa bourse à Mondingus.

- Ne me remercie pas, idiote ! Sois plus attentive ! Il aurait pu te tuer pour te dépouiller !

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Escroc, oui, mais pas voleur, ni assassin !

- Tu veux finir comme l'araignée, toi ? Demanda Maugrey en regardant derrière son crâne grâce à son œil magique le pauvre Mondingus, terrorisé. Tonks, tu me feras une journée au bureau des réclamations !

- Quoi ? Mais je… oui chef, finit-elle par grogner.

- Alastor, revenons à nos moutons, s'il vous plait, dit Albus. Si vous n'avez pas de rapports écrits, peut-être pouvez-nous nous dire ce que vous avez vu ?

- Oui, grogna à son tour Maugrey d'un ton qui se voulait aimable. J'ai surtout été dans le monde Moldu, durant le service. Apparemment, il y a de nombreuses catastrophes inexpliquées.

- Telles que ?

- Déraillement d'un train après l'explosion des rails. Une bombe de la dernière guerre est la piste privilégiée, mais personne n'y croit. La zone avait été entièrement retournée durant des travaux à de nombreuses reprises. Deux cent trente huit morts et un seul survivant, qui raconte ce que les Moldus prennent pour des hallucinations. Il parle d'un sentiment de froid et d'impressions faisant penser à l'effet des détraqueurs sur les Moldus. Il est mort le lendemain, sans explication. Ensuite, carambolage sur une autoroute et succession d'explosions de moteur. Pas de survivants, pas d'explications pour qu'il y ait eu autant de défaillances techniques identiques sur différents modèles au même endroit et au même moment. Explosion de plusieures centrales thermiques dans plusieurs endroits en Europe. D'après les documents que j'ai pu me procurer avant de les brûler par sécurité, les caméras de surveillance –J'adore ces engins là- ont repérées à un moment une étrange créature en train de saboter les installations. La description physique fait penser à un gobelin des Alpes Magiques. Enfin, à Londres, série de viols sur des jeunes femmes, parfois des adolescentes. La seule survivante au viol à avoir put s'échapper a parlé d'un « agresseur invisible » aux policiers avant d'être retrouvée chez elle le lendemain, morte, toutes tripes dehors et le cerveau au mur. Les autres femmes violées ont été clouées sur des panneaux d'affichage publicitaire, dans un état guère meilleur. Les Moldus parlent du retour de Jack l'éventreur.

- Excusez nous, interrompirent Arthur et Molly Weasley en montrant une lettre et une chouette. Nous devons partir, nous avons un empêchement. Ginny a un problème avec Ronald, à ce qu'il semble.

- Allez-y, les excusa Dumbledore. Je viendrais vous voir pour entendre vos rapports. Au revoir.

- Merci bien, Albus. Au revoir.

- Bien, ensuite Minerva ! Il me semble que vous avez contacté des amis aux Etats-Unis Magiques ! Qu'en est-il ?

- Les Nains des Montagnes rocheuses sont en train de se réunir dans leurs villes principales, Albus. Les informateurs sorciers de là bas craignent une guerre, malgré toutes les bonnes paroles des diplomates Nains. Mis à part cela, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'étrange. Je n'ai pas été dans le monde Moldu là bas.

- Merci à vous, Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Merci à tous. Et bien, avec ces informations, je ne puis en venir qu'aux mêmes conclusions que la fois dernière, malheureusement.

- Pouvons nous vraiment savoir à quoi rime tout cela, Albus ? Demanda Kingsley. Vous craignez une guerre entre différents peuples magiques et de nombreux éléments confirment vos suppositions. Mais je sens que vous nous cachez quelque chose…

- J'ai eue une information, en ce qui me concerne aussi, Kingsley. Mais il faut que j'aille la vérifier afin d'être sûr de sa véracité. Je vous en parlerai à notre prochain rendez-vous, disons… le trente août ? Si cela convient à tout le monde…

La réunion fut soudain interrompue par l'apparition dans une gerbe de flammes de Fumseck, le Phénix ami de Dumbledore. Il tendit une patte au bout de laquelle se trouvait un petit morceau de papier Moldu. Le directeur le prit, et put lire :

_Réunion immédiate. Comme l'autre fois. Rossignol._

- Bien, excusez-moi tous mais je dois m'absenter d'urgence. Minerva, je vais à Londres, remplacez moi pendant ce temps. J'ignore si je serais de retour demain matin.

Et avec un dernier salut pour ses amis, collègues et connaissances, il attrapa doucement la main de Fumseck et disparu avec lui dans une nouvelle gerbe de flammes…

_**UHDS**_

**Partie II, l'Ordre de …**

_Dans un lieu dont on ne connaît que le nom, Pôdlad._

Fumseck et Dumbledore apparurent comme d'habitude dans un petit bureau obscur. Il fut une nouvelle fois accueillit par celui qui se faisait appeler étrangement « Rossignol ». Celui-ci disposa sur le directeur de Poudlard un étrange rideau d'ombre pour cacher son identité, puis ils gagnèrent l'immense salle où se tenaient habituellement leurs réunions.

Comme souvent, ils étaient les derniers, et la réunion débuta dès que Rossignol eut pris place sur un présentoir face aux innombrables sièges qui peuplaient la salle.

- Mes chers amis, dit-il pour débuter. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour parler des actions de notre Ordre et de l'avancée de nos plans. Nous progressons plus rapidement que prévu, et cela est très bien. Mais néanmoins, avant de commencer à nous concerter, nous allons accueillir parmi nous de nouveaux membres. Tout d'abord, S3. Elle nous a rejoints hier et a accepté d'aider S1 à l'espionnage du ministère de la magie Anglais. Ensuite, N1, qui nous vient des Etats-Unis, plus précisément des Montagnes Rocheuses. Il ne viendra pas à chaque fois parmi nous, ayant fort à faire chez son peuple, mais sera néanmoins un allié d'importance. Enfin, S4 ! J'ai été le rencontrer ce matin, et il a lui aussi accepté de mettre son art au service de la justice. Accueillons les comme il se doit !

Les trois nouveaux arrivants furent chaleureusement accueillis par leurs collègues inconnus, puis s'installèrent à leur tour pour écouter parler Rossignol.

- Maintenant, dit celui-ci, il est temps de faire un point sur nos forces armées et notre organisation. S2, dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore, vous avez je crois réuni un groupe d'amis influents en Angleterre afin de réunir des informations supplémentaires. Je vous demanderais de continuer ainsi et de recruter rapidement le plus de gens possibles afin que vous soyez aptes à vous défendre quand le temps sera venu.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Je verrais ce que je puis faire.

- Merci. LG1, avez-vous réussi la mission que je vous avait confiée la première fois ?

- Oui, répondit le susnommé, mon peuple va se battre dans sa majorité. Certains attendent encore avant de se décider, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils prennent notre parti. Pour les autres, j'ai pu regrouper un total de deux mille personnes prêtes à se battre, et d'encore près de cinq mille autres à protéger.

- Excellent travail, mon cher ! Cette nouvelle nous amène à vous, Va1 et G1 ! Avec les fonds que vous avez réunis, S1 va se rendre dans le monde Moldu et acheter des terrains « officiellement » dans vos pays respectifs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Nous y logerons en toute discrétion ceux qui nous ont rejoints.

- Très bien, ce sera fait, répondirent les trois personnes nommées.

- Toujours vous, Va1, votre peuple as-t'il accepté de joindre notre cause ?

- Presque tous sont avec nous, Rossignol, dit d'une voix envoûtante Va1. Malgré quelques réticences, votre venue et votre discours ont convaincu presque tout le monde. Nous avons donc près de dix mille personnes dans mon peuple étant prêtes à combattre. Il y en a peu à protéger, seulement cinq mille environ. Nous disposons de nos habitations et pouvons aussi accueillir d'autres personnes parmi nous, en nos châteaux.

- Bien, merci à vous. N1 ! S'exclama Rossignol. Comment va votre peuple ? Votre grand-père le dirigeait d'une main juste et habile, et il semble que vous et votre père en fassiez de même.

- En effet, malgré notre réclusion dans les montagnes, notre nombre augmente sûrement. Comme nous n'avons pas de guerres à mener, nous croissons vite et dans l'ensemble de nos cités, nous disposons de puissantes forges et manufactures. Nos combattants sont habiles, bien que manquants d'expérience. Nous pouvons lever plus de vingt mille combattants sans problème, plus si besoin. Mais en revanche, nous avons environ cent mille personnes à protéger, principalement des enfants. Nos cités sont malgré tout suffisantes pour nous abriter.

- Très bien, merci à vous. Enfin, S4 ! Merci à vous d'avoir accepté de nous rejoindre ! Nous avons grand besoin de vous !

- Cela est un honneur pour moi de mettre mon savoir à disposition, répondit S4.

- Vous n'aurez pas de mission en extérieur, dit Rossignol. Votre premier rôle sera de former plusieurs personnes à votre art, puis de fabriquer vos œuvres en nombre afin d'en doter chacun d'entre nous. Va1, LG1, Ve1, G1 et N1 vont vous amener des apprentis volontaires et vous vous installerez dans les sous-sols de ce bâtiment afin de rester le plus discret possible. Malgré leurs mille ans d'âge, nos sorts de protection et de dissimulation son toujours aussi efficaces.

- Très bien, j'accepte avec plaisir ! Avoir des apprentis au service de notre cause est un honneur.

- Et maintenant, Ve1 et Ve2. Comment cela se déroule t'il en France ?

- Notre gouvernement officieux est prêt, Rossignol, répondit Ve1. Nous sommes prêts à remplacer le ministère Français dès que la guerre débutera et nous avons infiltrés tous les systèmes Moldus. Quand aux nôtres, elles nous suivrons sans hésiter. Mis à part les enfants, toutes vont se battre. Autrement dit, environ quinze milliers de personnes dans toute l'Europe. Nous ne sommes pas présentes ailleurs.

- Bien ! Dit Rossignol. Maintenant, je vais donner de nouvelles missions, en plus de celles dites il y a quelques instants. S2, mon cher ! Je viendrais vous voir rapidement lors de la réunion de vos amis afin de donner quelques missions supplémentaires. Disons, le premier juillet ! Cela doit se faire rapidement.

- Euh… oui, ce sera fait, acquiesça Dumbledore, inquiet.

Il était entièrement dépassé par les évènements en ce moment. L'Ordre du Phénix piétinait plus que jamais. Il trouvait des questions, mais aucune réponse malgré ses indices. Et cet Ordre inconnu, plus secret et mystérieux que ne l'avais jamais été l'Ordre du Phénix… il parlait de mobilisation de soldats en vue d'une guerre. Il semblait se préparer à prendre le pouvoir dans plusieurs pays… soudain, la compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du directeur de Poudlard, qui nota de réfléchir en profondeur à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

**UHDS**

_A la fois loin et près d'ici, dans un lieu inconnu lui aussi, mais pourtant bien connu…_

Grâce à des sortilèges espions et des installations Moldues, un homme avait regardé tout ce qui s'était passé durant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Ordre inconnu. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, l'espoir l'envahissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il réfléchissait lui aussi.

E1, car tel était son nom de code, était celui qui en ce moment tenait toutes les ficelles. Grâce à un travail long et minutieux, il avait créées des marionnettes fidèles, et même si il y avait quelques accrocs, tout se passait mieux qu'il l'espérait. Bientôt, trop à son goût, il serait de retour au pouvoir et dominerait le monde encore une fois.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

Le directeur de Poudlard était revenu de la réunion de l'Ordre inconnu en réfléchissant intensément. Malgré l'impression d'être dépassé par les évènements qui l'avait envahie il y a peu, il avait une hypothèse qui pourrait se révéler juste.

Selon les paroles utilisées par le dénommé Rossignol et le sens caché de celles-ci, l'Ordre qu'il avait accepté d'intégrer avait à une époque dirigé l'Angleterre Sorcière. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait perdu son pouvoir. Mais voilà qu'il se préparait selon toute vraisemblance à une guerre d'envergure afin de reprendre ce pouvoir.

Les questions et Hypothèses du directeur de Poudlard devraient attendre pour être mises en réflexion, car soudain, toutes les ouvertures du bureau de l'homme se fermèrent totalement. Fumseck apparu soudain sur son perchoir dans une explosion de flammes, étonnant Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas remarqué partir. Puis quelques instants après, ce fut au tour de Rossignol d'apparaître dans un éclat de lumière. Dumbledore se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Comment allez vous, mon cher S2 ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler beaucoup tout à l'heure, et je m'en excuse. J'étais horriblement pressé. Mais maintenant j'ai terminé mon travail et puis me concentrer sur vous. Quelles sont donc vos questions ?

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai des questions à vous poser ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas me vanter, dit Rossignol, mais je suis le second meilleur Occlumens-Légilimens de mon époque. Bien que vous soyez vous aussi très doué dans ces domaines, je parviens à déchiffrer vos émotions et mon instinct me tient informé de nombreuses choses.

- Cela explique en effet de nombreuses choses. Bien, pendant la réunion, vous vouliez me parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aussi vous l'avez lu dans mes émotions ?

- Non, mais j'ai mes sources d'information en de nombreux endroits. De plus, vous n'avez pas été très discrets. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Dumbledore. Pourrais-je néanmoins savoir quels sont vos véritables objectifs ?

Rossignol jaugea Dumbledore un moment, avant de dire :

- Nous avons énormément à gagner, mais aussi énormément à perdre. Je n'aimerais pas avoir travaillé pour rien, alors si vous tenez vraiment à savoir le but de notre Ordre, vous devrez conclure un serment inviolable avec moi.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Demanda Dumbledore, blessé.

- J'aimerais, mais ma famille a été massacrée à cause de la confiance que j'avais mise en certaines personnes, et c'est à cause d'une trahison que notre travail de jadis a été détruit. Je ne fais totalement confiance qu'en une personne. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

- Votre épouse, je présume ? Dit Dumbledore.

- Mon épouse fait partie des victimes de la « confiance », répondit Rossignol en laissant voir une grande tristesse sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, se dépêcha de répondre Dumbledore en se rendant compte qu'il avait commise une erreur. Je vous comprends, et j'accepte de prêter serment.

- Bien, Fumseck sera notre enchaîneur si il le veut bien.

Un chant encourageant leur répondit, et le Phénix –qui assistait à la scène sans bouger- s'approcha et tendit la patte. Rossignol tendit lui aussi la main, suivit par Dumbledore qui la prit. Fumseck posa sa patte sur leurs deux mains unies, puis Rossignol demanda :

- Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, acceptez-vous et jurez-vous de ne jamais révéler à personne, par quelque moyen que ce soit, ce que je vais vous révéler, moi Rossignol, sous peine de mort immédiate ?

- J'accepte et je le jure.

Fumseck chanta alors une douce mélodie, et sa patte s'illumina d'une flamme qui entoura les deux mains liées, faisant sursauter Dumbledore. Après seulement quelques instants, la flamme s'éteignit et disparu sans laisser aucune trace.

- Bien, dit Rossignol en se détendant visiblement. Je vous préviens, ce sera une longue histoire, nous allons y passer la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée de demain. Voilà…

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain après-midi…_

Minerva McGonagall était vraiment très fatiguée. Elle s'était occupée de gérer Poudlard à la demande du Professeur Dumbledore durant l'absence de celui-ci. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de travail !

Elle était actuellement en train de marcher de son pas vif pour aller chercher des documents dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard avant d'aller se reposer quelque peu. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de cours à assurer aujourd'hui et demain !

Elle grimpa rapidement les marches menant au bureau de son supérieur et se stoppa avant d'entrer en entendant des voix. Il était rentré, enfin ! Elle frappa à la porte, récoltant l'habituel « entrez ».

Elle poussa la porte, ouverte, et s'introduisit dans le bureau directorial. Le directeur était assis sur sa chaise, son habituel pétillement ancré dans ses yeux. Etrangement, elle remarqua que les ouvertures étaient toutes fermées.

- Bonsoir Minerva, dit le directeur de Poudlard, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir Albus, dit-elle. Je venais chercher des documents importants dont j'ai besoin.

Dumbledore et sa sous-directrice échangèrent quelques paroles, puis alors que le professeur de métamorphose avançait vers la porte, elle se stoppa et dit à son supérieur :

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Albus, vous avez une tête plus pâle que celle d'un fantôme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva ! Je rentrais juste et je comptais aller me coucher rapidement. Je vous dis à demain !

- A demain, Albus. Bonne nuit.

Dès que la porte se referma, la serrure retentit et plusieurs sortilèges se virent faire effet sur la porte. Rossignol réapparut immédiatement dans un flash de lumière silencieux et dit :

- Savez-vous qu'elle a eue la mémoire effacée par oubliette, S2 ?

Dumbledore paru surpris par la nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses que j'ai remarquées, en effet.

- Je vais voir pour l'aider, rassura Rossignol. J'ai un ami qui est particulièrement bon pour l'Occlumencie.

- Meilleur que vous ? Demanda Dumbledore. Si vous êtes le second meilleur de votre époque, comme vous le dites, alors lui est…

- Oui, il est effectivement le meilleur de mon époque. Vous le connaissez je crois, il vous a rendue une petite visite à vos dix-sept ans…

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent sous le choc de la révélation, et il n'eut rien le temps de dire que Rossignol disparu en une ombre et que tout redevint normal dans son bureau.

Le directeur de Poudlard se sentait perdre pied de plus en plus. Il était totalement dépassé…

**Prochain chapitre le treize ou quatorze mars.**

**Et merci à mes BR, à savoir Swagher et Matteic, qui m'offrent généreusement des critiques de qualité sur mes chapitres. Cela me permet de vous offrir une histoire de qualité optimale…**

**Merci à vous !**


	14. Manipulés ou testés ?

**XIV) Manipulés ou testés ?**

Discussion et Caillou sans valeur

Version chapitre 1.2, au 15/03/2011

**Chapitre Symbolique, pour deux raisons ! La première, c'est le premier du Tome I à dépasser la taille des dix mille mots ! Et la seconde, car vous y apprendrez nombre de révélations sur Léonard, et de nombreux indices pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas, ****les commentaires sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Faites moi plaisir !**

_**UHDS**_

_Château de Poudlard, une nuit, dans le dortoir du quatuor…_

- AAAAAAARGH !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Hermione en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Harry ! Cria Blaise.

Immédiatement réveillés et conscients, les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la source des cris qui raisonnaient encore, à savoir le lit de Harry. Quand ils en furent en vue, ils virent que Léo était déjà là et calmait Harry dans ses bras… du moins, essayait. Le jeune garçon se débattait comme un diable contre un ennemi invisible, et Léo avait du mal à l'empêcher de se blesser en remuant trop précipitamment.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

- Un cauchemar violent, répondit Léo.

- Regardez ! S'exclama Blaise. Sa cicatrice est toute rouge !

Léo le remarqua alors à son tour. Il souleva les cheveux d'Harry et toucha sa cicatrice. Il retira vivement la main, et vit que celle-ci se couvrait de cloques à l'endroit qui avait été en contact avec la marque.

- Elle est brûlante, dit-il.

_Et remplie de magie noire, _garda t-il pour lui-même. Inutile d'affoler ses amis, ils étaient déjà bien assez inquiets.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix forte, réveilles toi ! Harry ! HARRY !

Le sommeil agité du garçon s'interrompit brutalement au moment où il ouvrit grands les yeux. Il poussa un cri qui déchira le silence du dortoir et réveilla même le tableau-porte de Merlin. Quand l'on sait que celui-ci avait le sommeil aussi profond que les Mariannes…

- Kouakouakoua ? Un Sorcier ? Où ça ? S'exclama celui-ci en levant son Bourdon peint.

Puis il s'aperçut de ce qu'il se passait dans le dortoir, et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il donc, les enfants ?

- Voldemort ! Cria Harry, visiblement paniqué. Il est dans le château ! Il veut ce qu'il y a dans le couloir interdit !

- Comment le sais-tu, Harry ? Demanda sérieusement Léo.

- Je l'ai vu ! Il est dans le château, je vous dis !

- Calmes-toi, Harry, dit Léo. Je te crois. Mais où est-il précisément ?

- Je l'ai vu passer la trappe ! Dit Harry. Il a endormi le chien énorme à trois têtes ! Il faut y aller ! Il faut l'arrêter !

- D'accord Harry, d'accord, répondit Léo. Laisse-moi m'habiller et prendre de quoi réviser, et nous y allons.

- Hey ! On vous accompagne ! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Blaise de derrière leurs rideaux, déjà en train de se vêtir. Pas question que vous y alliez seuls !

Harry sourit devant l'amitié de ses amis, tandis que Léo soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour retenir ses camarades.

- Allons-y alors, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur dortoir, où leur gardien Merilin avait disparu mystérieusement.

- Je vous rejoins, dit Léo. J'ai quelque chose à prendre avant.

Ses amis obtempérèrent d'un signe de tête, et sortirent du dortoir en courant. Léo, lui, gagna son bureau secret et se saisit d'un livre de cours et d'un paquet placé dans un tiroir. Il referma son repaire et réduisit le paquet d'un coup de baguette avant de le mettre dans ses poches. Puis il rejoignit ses amis en courant, direction le second étage du château…

Ils allaient gagner l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, quand soudain, une voix retentit et les interrompit dans leur course, les stoppant net.

- Tiens donc, un sang de bourbe, un sang mêlé, un traître à son sang, et une aberration ! Comme le monde est petit ! Dit Drago Malfoy d'une voix susurrante.

- _Flatellus_ ! **(I) **S'exclama Léo en réponse, avant de recommencer à courir.

Avec un sourire, Harry, Hermione et Blaise contournèrent la masse vide de matière grise de leur camarade Serpentard. Celui-ci allait passer la majeure partie de la nuit aux cabinets…

- Tu es cruel, Léo, dit Blaise en souriant, sans croire à ses propres paroles.

- Vraiment ? Répondit son ami. Pourtant, quelques grammes de levure de bière de temps à autre, cela protège de bien des infections, et des problèmes de digestion…

Pour seule réponse, il put distinguer dans l'obscurité du château une collection de trois sourires qui réchauffèrent son cœur de glace…

Le quatuor mit une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le second étage du château en prenant un chemin détourné sans risquer de mauvaises rencontres, et de là le couloir interdit. Dans le noir complet, Harry butta soudain sur quelque chose…

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- _Lumos ! _Dit Hermione. Mais… c'est Rusard !

- Il est mort ? Demanda Blaise, les yeux grand ouverts, en voyant une véritable mare de sang sous le corps inanimé du concierge de l'école.

Sa chatte se trouvait à quelque pas, elle aussi baignant dans son sang. Léo s'accroupit auprès de l'homme, tata une blessure béante qu'il avait au torse, et dit :

- _Nestad ! _Il vit, mais il lui faut une transfusion le plus vite possible ! Sinon, il mourra avant vingt minutes ! Mon sort ne retiendra pas son hémorragie longtemps !

- Mais si on le porte à l'infirmerie, Voldemort va prendre ce qui est caché dans le couloir ! Geignit Harry.

- Pas de problème, dit Léo. _Spero Patronum !_

Un nuage argenté sortit de la baguette de Léo et prit une forme humaine, surprenant les trois enfants dans le couloir. Le Patronus avait la forme d'un humain mâle d'âge mûr, et avait une prestance étonnante.

- Va voir Dumbledore, et dis lui que Rusard est mourant dans le couloir interdit ! Ordonna Léo.

Et le Patronus s'exécuta, disparaissant à la vue des quatre élèves en traversant le plafond, direction le Directeur de l'école.

_- Impedimenta ! _S'exclama Léo. Voilà, cela retardera la venue de la mort de quelques minutes en plus. En avant ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Léo ! S'exclama Hermione. Comment on va passer le Cerbère ?

- Un cerbère ? Répéta Blaise en ouvrant grand les yeux. Dans une école ? Mais ils sont fous !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Touffu, dit Léo.

- Voldemort a joué de la musique pour l'endormir, dit Harry. Apparemment, c'est ça son point faible. Qui sait jouer ?

- Pas besoin de musique, Harry, répondit Léo en entrant, provoquant immédiatement le déferlement d'aboiements du chien à trois têtes.

- C'est moi, Touffu ! Dit Léo en se montrant à la lumière des torches et en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Les hurlements se stoppèrent soudain, remplacés par un grondement collectif en provenance des trois gueules bardées de crocs tranchants de Touffu. Après quelques instants à renifler l'air autour de Léo, le chien de Hagrid se calma et aboya à nouveau, de joie cette fois ci. Il se jeta sur Léo et le projeta au sol d'un triple coup de langue.

- Oui Touffu, moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit Léo. Arrête, j'ai à faire ! Je reviendrais te voir après ! Je te le promets !

Cela sembla satisfaire le cerbère, qui, après un dernier milk-shake triple-bave, relâcha sa victime et reprit sa place près de la trappe qui se trouvait sur le sol.

- Merci Touffu ! Dit Léo en souriant. Allons, en avant les enfants !

Et il se précipita sur la trappe, qu'il souleva rapidement. Sans un regard en arrière et sans une hésitation, il se précipita dans le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans le sol, et disparut à la suite de ses amis.

- Je vous jure, soupira Harry. Il aurait plutôt eue sa place à Gryffondor, celui-là ! Toujours téméraire, ça lui amènera des ennuis !

- Tu ne sais pas si bien dire, Harry ! Répondit Hermione. Allez, quand il le faut…

Et elle plongea dans le trou, suivie de ses deux amis.

_**UHDS**_

Quand Blaise se réceptionna sur le sol, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Léo, immobile contre le mur du trou, semblait réfléchir, et Harry et Hermione étaient immobiles plus loin dans le couloir sombre qui était apparu à sa vue, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria-t-il en sentant des tentacules s'enrouler autour de lui.

- C'est un filet du diable, Dit Léo calmement. Cesse de paniquer, ça l'énerve.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione. Un filet du diable ? Dans le château, avec les élèves à proximité ? Mais ils sont complètement dingues !

- Que craint un filet du diable ? Demanda Harry. La Botanique, ce n'est pas mon fort !

- Il fuit la lumière et la chaleur ! Répondit Blaise. Il faut faire apparaître du feu !

- Non ! Dit Léo. Le temps que cela fasse son effet, il nous aura tués ! Laissez-moi faire !

- Mais comment, Léo ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

Leur ami ne répondit pas, et après quelques secondes d'angoisse dans le noir complet, ils entendirent s'élever doucement une voix enchanteresse… c'était Léo qui parlait, mais sa voix était semblable à une mélodie...

- _Aeglos arn, ammen thel al ùthaes. __Dâf ammen o gwanno._

La plante stoppa son avancée, mais ne se retira pas. Quelques secondes passèrent alors, temps durant lequel Harry, Hermione et Blaise se demandaient ce qui allait advenir d'eux.

- Ne bougez pas, dit Léo. _Aeglos arn, ammen thel al ùthaes. Dâf ammen o gwanno._** (II)**

Et, comme pour répondre à cette étrange complainte, les tentacules commencèrent à se retirer. Léo répéta à plusieurs reprises sa litanie, et le filet du diable se rangea sur les murs du couloir, relâchant ses victimes et laissant un passage pour qu'ils continuent à avancer.

- Comment as-tu fais, Léo ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse et interrogative en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir.

- Je lui ai simplement demandé de s'écarter, répondit son ami. Il a senti que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, et il m'a cru. Ne le touchez pas, ou c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez. Il ne m'écouterait pas, cette fois-ci.

- Et pour Touffu ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais ami avec lui…

- Je vous ai juste dit qu'il m'avait envoyé dans le décor, et c'est vrai, répondit Léo. Juste avant de me lécher, bien sûr…

- Ecoutez ! Dit Blaise en courant. On entend un drôle de bruit.

- On dirait un bruissement d'ailes d'oiseaux, dit Hermione en tendant l'oreille.

- Le couloir mène à une volière ? Questionna Harry, interrogateur.

Il poussa une porte qui était apparue dans leur champ de vision, éclairée faiblement par un rai de lumière dans son encadrure. Et une grande salle remplie de centaines d'oiseaux apparut sous leurs quatre paires d'yeux.

- Regardez, voilà l'autre porte ! Dit Hermione en montrant l'autre côté de la salle.

- Mais si on traverse, ces oiseaux vont nous attaquer, non ?

- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, dit Léo. Ce sont des clefs !

- Je vais voir là bas ! Dit Harry en se précipitant soudain vers l'autre porte, se baissant presque au niveau du sol pour éviter de toucher les Clefs volantes.

Il y arriva sans encombre, et héla ses amis :

- C'est sans danger, venez !

Léo, Hermione et Blaise accoururent rapidement, rejoignant leur camarade en quelques secondes.

- Tu disais quoi, à propos de la témérité inconsciente, Harry ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry eut la bonne idée de rougir, et Blaise tourna la poignée de la porte.

- C'est fermé, dit-il.

- Il faut attraper la bonne clef, dit Léo. Reste à trouver la bonne formulation…

- Regardez, dit Harry en montrant quelque chose du doigt, il y a des balais ! Il faut les prendre pour attraper la bonne clef, c'est évident ! On y va tous les quatre, pour augmenter nos chances ?

- Il y a plus simple, coupa Léo. _Accio, Clef de la porte !_

Un des étranges oiseaux fendit alors l'air, tombant droit dans les mains tendues de notre jeune ami.

- Et voilà, dit-il. Pas la peine de se compliquer la vie.

Harry, Hermione et Blaise lui sourirent, satisfaits de son initiative qui leur ferait gagner un temps précieux puis, en un commun accord, s'élancèrent ensemble vers la porte suivante.

La seconde salle était plongée dans l'obscurité quand ils y parvinrent. Mais soudain, quand Blaise -le premier du groupe, fit un pas en avant sur un étrange sol surélevé, une puissante lumière jaillit du plafond en plusieurs endroits, offrant une étonnante vision.

Un plateau d'échecs se trouvait là. Mais il s'agissait d'un jeu non pas ordinaire, mais doublement étrange. Tout d'abord car les pièces étaient grandeur nature, et ensuite car les pions paraissaient doués d'une étrange volonté propre… De plus, le jeu se trouvait déjà en une position permettant d'accéder plus vite à la bataille finale.

- Déjà que j'ai du mal avec un jeu classique, alors là ! Geignit Blaise.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Léo. Ils ne feront pas long feu, croyez moi !

Ses trois camarades acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient bons aux échecs, mais leur ami les surpassait largement, gagnant presque à chaque coup, sans aucune pitié pour eux.

- Que faut-il faire, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Hermione, tu vas prendre la place de la tour de gauche. Blaise, tu vas remplacer le troisième pion en partant de la droite. Harry, tu prends le cavalier de gauche, et moi j'irais à la place du fou de droite. On va prendre la tactique de l'écureuil !

- La quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- On élimine toutes les pièces gênantes une à une jusqu'à atteindre le roi !

- Cela a le mérite d'être clair… que dois t-on faire ?

- Harry, tu avances de deux cases en avant, et d'une vers la droite.

Harry obtempéra et s'exécuta. Les pions adverses, les noirs, bougèrent eux aussi un cheval.

- Hermione, tu avances droit devant et tu te stoppes à une case du pion en face de toi !

- Blaise, de deux cases en avant ! Gagne le fond du jeu, il faut que l'on obtienne la reine !

- Harry, deux à droite et un en haut !

- Hermione, retrait de deux cases vers la droite !

Et, trois tours plus tard, le roi noir jetait sa couronne au sol aux pieds d'un Blaise triomphant.

- Bravo Léo ! Dirent Harry, Hermione et Blaise en quittant leur pièce respective et en se dirigeant vers leur ami, qui descendait de son fou.

- Ce n'est rien ! En avant, dit celui-ci. Voldemort a prit de l'avance avec tout cela !

Ils poussèrent le rythme et coururent dans un nouveau couloir sombre, en direction d'une nouvelle porte. Ils la poussèrent et virent alors un spectacle étrange. Un troll immense gisait là, baignant dans ses tripes. A ses côtés, une étrange petite créature s'affairait à le découper…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

La créature inconnue sursauta et se tourna vers nos quatre amis, qui purent reconnaître avec surprise un Gobelin.

- **Flaxtwsaptn ! Gash ! Haflnahit Vlt Ulmathfx !**

- Que dit-il donc ? Questionna Harry.

- C'est du Gobelbabil, répondit Léonard, la langue des Gobelins. **Faankfvap Fefjn vusvi ! Gash Pavfk naaf ! Vusfefjnsvi ! (III)**

Et, sans un mot, le Gobelin prit un morceau des tripes du Troll qu'il mit dans un sac, avant de prendre en main un collier qu'il portait au cou, et de disparaître.

- Où est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il a prit un Portoloin. On ne le reverra pas de sitôt ici, rassurez-vous. Ce n'était pas un ennemi.

- Tu parles le Gobelbabil depuis longtemps, Léo ? Demanda Blaise, étonné.

- J'ai appris en cours d'année. Il semblerait que je me débrouille bien, il est parti comme je pensais qu'il ferait.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée.

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Quand Léo donnait cette réponse, vous pouviez toujours attendre l'éternité avant qu'il ne vous révèle la vérité…

Un nouveau couloir plus loin, le Quatuor des Serpents arriva dans une salle qui les fit penser étrangement aux cachots, et à la salle de classe du professeur Snape…

- Regardez, dit Hermione en montrant un établi en tous points semblable à celui du professeur, sur cette table ! Il y a des fioles et un parchemin !

Elle se précipita vers l'endroit, vite suivie de ses trois amis quand soudain, un mur de flamme s'éleva à chaque porte de la salle, y compris celle de sortie. Elle prit le parchemin, et lut :

_Toi qui viens en ami_

_Deux et deux font quatre_

_Quatre n'est pas celle-ci_

_Trois est quatre_

_Quatre n'est pas trois_

_Deux et un font cinq_

_Cinq est égal à toi_

_Deux n'est pas Cinq_

_Deux n'est pas pour toi_

_Un est ton salut_

_Quatre est le sang de la foi_

_Six et toi, et tu fus_

_Indice : Deux sont mortel poison, un permet d'en arrière revenir, une est du vin, un est sans effet, le dernier permet d'avancer._

- De la logique ! Dit Hermione en regardant les fioles numérotées.

- Excellent, murmura Léo. Nombre de sorciers en sont totalement dépourvus, peux auraient pu passer cette épreuve.

- Mais c'est quelle fiole ? Se demanda Blaise.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir ! Dit Hermione en se concentrant. Voyons…

- C'est facile, dit Léo en souriant.

- C'est la trois ! Dit Hermione après quelques instants.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Harry. Si on tombe sur le poison…

- J'en suis sûre, dit Hermione. _Un est ton salut, _autrement dit la première fiole permet de revenir en arrière. _Cinq est égal à toi, _elle n'a aucun effet néfaste pour les humains, donc.

- _Deux n'est pas pour toi Six et toi, et tu fus, _continua Léo. La deux et la six sont les poisons.

- _Quatre est le sang de la foi_, acheva Hermione, autrement dit le vin. Reste la trois. Ce n'est vraiment pas dur du tout…

- Mais on en aura pas assez pour tous les quatre ! Dit Harry.

- Qui maîtrise le sortilège de duplication des potions ? Demanda Léo.

- Euh… personne, répondit Blaise après avoir consultés ses amis du regard. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

- Tu l'as appris où, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le professeur Snape l'a inventé il y a quelques années, et il en a parlé en cours il y a quelques semaines.

- Tu le lances ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne le maîtrise pas, répondit son camarade. Je n'aurais pas demandé, sinon…

- Evidemment… bon, on fait comment ? Continua Harry. Si on continue à perdre du temps, Voldemort va finir par prendre ce qui est caché là…

- _Dambeth Thîr ! _J'y vais, dit Léo. Je vais boire la moitié de la potion, et toi l'autre, Harry. Hermione et Blaise, vous allez attendre cinq minutes, et la fiole va se remplir à nouveau.

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama Blaise.

- Incantation de révélation, répondit Léo. Un enchantement de duplication est appliqué sur la fiole, elle recrée la potion automatiquement.

- Heureusement que tu es là, Léo ! S'exclama Hermione avec satisfaction.

- j'aimerais bien être ailleurs ! Répondit Léo avec un regard noir à la jeune fille.

Cela fit se taire Hermione, qui recula de quelques pas pour se poster aux côtés de Blaise. C'est qu'il fallait faire attention, les morsures de Léonard sont très douloureuses !

- Bon, on y va Harry ! Dit Léo avec mauvaise humeur. Vite fait, bien fait, il faut que j'aille réviser moi !

- Range tes crocs, Léonard ! Répliqua Harry. On y va !

A tour de rôle, ils avalèrent la moitié du contenu de la fiole, et ne ressentirent qu'un unique changement dont ils se seraient bien passés.

- Argh ! J'ai le pôle sud dans le corps ! S'écria Harry en étant prit d'un énorme frisson.

- Tiens, ça rafraîchit ! Murmura Léo avec un sourire.

- Je me suis trompée ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Mi, répondit Léo. Cela a juste un effet étrange. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit sa baguette et traversa le mur de flammes au fond de la salle, vite suivi par Harry…

_**UHDS**_

- Rossignol ! S'exclama une étrange créature dans un sombre burau verrouillé à triple tour...

- Qu'y a-t-il, G1 ? Demanda le dénommé Rossignol en transplanant soudain devant son camarade.

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai récupéré un morceau du troll.

- Excellent, merci beaucoup, G1 ! Répondit Rossignol en prenant la « viande » et en l'enfermant dans un sac.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi il a servir, Rossignol ? Questionna G1.

- Il est là pour que je puisse enquêter sur les sortilèges dont notre ennemi l'a bombardé. Je vérifie si il n'a pas inventés de nouveaux sortilèges, auquel cas je créée un contre-sort ou trouve une protection.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, dit G1. C'est tout ce que je puis faire ?

- Oui, pour l'instant. Tu peux retourner à ton poste. Merci beaucoup à toi. Je dois m'absenter, au revoir.

- Au revoir, Rossignol.

_**UHDS**_

- Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry en arrivant en courant dans une grande salle, suivit par Léo.

- Bienvenue à toi, jeune Potter, dit une voix grave d'homme, caché dans l'obscurité. Et… à toi aussi, « Chose ».

- Prêt à mourir ? Demanda Léo, sans prêter attention à l'insulte.

- Je te retourne la question, cher ennemi, répliqua Voldemort.

Sans répondre, Léo prit à nouveau sa boucle d'oreille en main, et la transforma en épée d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'abattre avec cela ? Rit la voix de Voldemort. Tu plaisantes !

- Je ne veux pas t'abattre toi, pas pour l'instant. Je vais tuer ton « porteur ».

- Zabini ? Cet imbécile ! Dès que je lui ai ordonné de se laisser posséder, il s'est empressé d'accepter ! Et maintenant, son âme est enfermée dans ma « salle de jeu personnelle » ! Malgré son idiotie d'avoir copulé avec cette aberration de créature noire, il m'a toujours bien servi ! Et son corps est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Je le jetterais quand je n'en aurais plus besoin !

- Tu veux la pierre philosophale, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Léo. A moins que tu n'ais voulu m'attirer ici ?

- Les deux, répondit Voldemort en apparaissant dans la lumière d'une torche.

Il révéla alors le corps d'un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'année, avec de courts cheveux noirs et une barbe soigneusement rasée. Le père de Blaise. Il lui manquait un œil, et son orbite était vide, ce qui lui donnait un aspect repoussant. Son autre œil était rouge, de fureur et de haine tandis qu'un rictus pervers et une grimace de dégoût déformaient le reste de son visage.

- J'ai besoin de la pierre philosophale pour retrouver mon corps propre. Et je t'ai attiré ici volontairement, pour te ramener auprès de La Justice. Tu paieras pour ta trahison, maudit ! Tu aurais pu devenir mon égal, au lieu de cela tu deviendras mon pantin ! Quand tu seras vaincu, je détruirais les sentiments positifs de ton âme, et je te torturerais pour l'éternité !

- Hou, j'ai peur ! Répondit Léo. Sans rire, tu n'as pas le centième de ta puissance ! Tu ne pourrais faire de mal à un nouveau né sans défense !

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Voldemort avec folie, laissant sa rage et sa haine le dévorer. TAIS-TOI ! Je vais te tuer ! Meurs ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Sans se fatiguer, Léo utilisa son épée comme lors de l'invasion de Quirrel quelques mois auparavant, et para paresseusement les deux rayons verts porteurs de mauvaise nouvelle…

- Léo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Harry en se précipitant derrière son camarade.

- Retourne auprès d'Hermione et de Blaise, Harry ! Répondit Léo. Vite ! Tu vas te faire tuer, sinon !

- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul !

- DEGAGE ! Cria Léo en le poussant violemment au sol afin de le dévier de la trajectoire d'un sortilège de décapitation.

- ENDOLORIS ! Hurla alors Voldemort.

Le rayon impardonnable toucha Harry avant que Léo ne puisse écarter son camarade de la trajectoire du sortilège. En un instant, Harry sentit sa cicatrice s'enflammer, et chuta au sol en hurlant de douleur…

…

De l'autre côté de la porte, derrière le mur de flammes, Hermione et Blaise se crispèrent soudain en entendant le hurlement de souffrance de Harry. Que se passait-il donc ?

…

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! CRUCIO ! ENDOLORIS ! Meurs, maudit chien ! S'exclama Voldemort, avec toute sa haine et sa folie.

Il lança encore un sortilège de mort sur Léo, puis un sort de décapitation, et encore nombre d'autres gaietés. Léo avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les sortilèges pour se protéger, et en plus aider Harry qui était complètement dépassé.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! S'écria soudain Voldemort.

Léo décolla alors du sol et s'écrasa dans un bruit d'os cassés tout contre le mur derrière lui.

- Léo ! Hurla Harry.

Mais la situation venait de brusquement basculer à l'avantage de Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de récupérer la baguette de Léo…

- Cette fois-ci, tu es mort, Maudit Traître ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Et le rayon vert sembla jaillir au ralenti de la baguette… Harry le vit parcourir la salle avec une atroce lenteur, avant de le voir, impuissant, percuter la tête de Léo, qui s'effondra au sol.

Mort.

- LEO ! Hurla-t-il, horrifié.

- Léo ! Hurlèrent soudainement deux autres voix.

Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent enfin en courant dans la salle, quand ils virent soudain la scène qui venait de se jouer. En un instant, Hermione fondit en pleurs et chancela sous le poids de l'horreur.

- Et maintenant, nous allons jouer, mes petits amis, susurra Voldemort en s'avançant vers eux.

- Père ! S'exclama soudain Blaise. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Tais-toi, maudit Noir ! Cria Voldemort. Je ne suis pas ton imbécile de père, je suis le grand Lord Voldemort ! Respectes-moi !

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en comprenant grâce à ses connaissances de magie noire ce que son père avait fait. Il ne regrettait pas celui-ci, loin de là. Mais savoir que c'était son propre père qui avait offert son corps au pire des mages noirs… cela le répugnait.

- Vous…

- Moi ! Lord Voldemort ! Triompha l'alcoolique anonyme. Le Seul, l'Unique !

- Et Le Mort ! S'exclama alors avec force une voix.

Une lame transperça soudain le ventre du corps du père de Blaise. Elle se retira, avant de transpercer le cœur, puis s'abaissa dans la chair pour ravager le corps…

Voldemort s'effondra au sol, agité de spasmes de douleur, son sang se répandant sur le sol.

- Toi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix agonisante en voyant Léo se dresser au dessus de lui, épée à la main, semblant en parfaite santé.

- Moi, répondit Léo d'une voix vide de sentiments. Meurs.

Et, tout comme pour Quirrel précédemment, il transperça la tête du père de Blaise sans aucune hésitation.

A onze ans, Léo venait de commettre son second meurtre…

_Et c'est loin d'être le dernier, _pensa t'il.

Soudain, alors que le père de Blaise rendait son dernier soupir, une sorte d'Ombre, un espace qui semblait rejeter la lumière et les sentiments positifs, jaillit du corps mort en vingt-et une petite boules de noirceur, pour se réunir en une seule, plus grande, qui prit l'apparence de face de serpent…

_- Prof ! _S'exclama une voix d'enfant venant de nulle part, la même que lors de la mort de Quirrel.

- Tu paieras, dit Voldemort d'un voix désincarnée, avant de s'évanouir sur lui-même et de disparaître.

- Il se répète, dit Léo en avec ironie. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout les amis ! Mais il est plus que temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher ! Hop ! En avant ! On préviendra Dumbledore des évènements demain !

- Mais Léo ! Tu es blessé ! Contra Hermione avec ferveur.

- _Nestad_ ! Prononça Léo. Et voilà Mi, je suis comme neuf. En avant les enfants, je dois aller réviser moi ! Les examens sont bientôt !

Ce dernier argument eut raison des protestations de ses amis, qui se précipitèrent alors en direction de la sortie de la salle. Mais ils furent soudain interrompus dans leur mouvement par l'arrivée de quelqu'un…

- Que s'est-il donc passé, ici ? Demanda d'une voix forte et autoritaire le professeur Dumbledore.

- Voldemort ! Dit simplement Harry. Il a tenté de voler ce qu'il y avait de caché là.

Le directeur blêmit en entendant cela, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous l'avez vaincu ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- C'est Léo qui a tout fait, dit Hermione. Il a transpercé le père de Blaise.

- Il s'était servi de son corps pour s'incarner, comme pour Quirrel, mais en plus efficace, dit Léo. Bref, ce n'est pas le tout, mais je dois aller réviser, moi ! Prenez ça, et détruisez là cette fois ! Dit-il en fourrant dans les mains de son directeur et professeur le paquet qu'il avait prit dans son bureau avant de partir pour le couloir interdit.

Puis il quitta la salle sans plus un mot, laissant ses trois amis et Dumbledore cois. Ce dernier reprit vite ses esprits, et écarta quelques couches de tissus pour révéler…

_La Pierre philosophale_ ! Pensa t-il. _C'était donc lui qui l'avait ? Des explications s'imposent !_

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, le Vingt-cinq Juin mille neuf-cent nonante-un…_

Le jour des examens de fin d'année était enfin arrivé. Hermione attendait ça depuis le premier septembre ! Elle planchait à ce moment sur le sujet écrit de métamorphose, en compagnie de la totalité des élèves de première année, réunis dans la grande salle sous la surveillance des professeurs et des académiciens envoyés annuellement par le ministère.

_**Question Une : Dites en quoi la formule « ouistiti » va transformer un verre à pied, pourquoi et comment.**_

_Facile ! Pensa Hermione. En rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas une formule de métamorphose, ce n'est même pas une formule générale !_

_**Question Deux : Citez les cinq sous-familles de la métamorphose générale.**_

_Enfantin ! « Transfiguration » pour la transformation d'un objet en un autre pour un temps limité. « Apparition » pour la création d'un objet à partir de rien, et pour un temps limité. « Altération » pour les sorts annulant une métamorphose totale. « Conversion » pour la transformation d'un objet en un autre pour un temps illimité. Et « Création » pour créer un objet à partir de rien, et pour un temps illimité._

De son côté, Léo n'avait lui non plus aucun mal. Il avait terminée la théorie en survolant la feuille et en écrivant à la va-vite ses réponses. Il se trouvait actuellement à la pratique, et excellait véritablement.

- Encore réussi, grogna l'inspecteur en lançant un regard haineux à Léo, vite rendu au centuple. Incapable… Ensuite, transformez moi une boite à bijoux en… cheveu. Exécution !

Léo s'exécuta donc de mauvaise grâce. Il s'arracha un cheveu, qu'il transforma en boite à bijoux grâce à une longue incantation. Puis d'un mot, il l'a fit redevenir cheveu.

- Incapable et sans capacité de réflexion, nota l'inspecteur sur une feuille. Recalé !

Cette annonce en fut trop pour le professeur McGonagall, qui s'avança en direction de son élève et de « l'inspecteur ».

- Vous plaisantez ? Éructa-t-elle. Cet élève a parfaitement réussi tout ce que vous lui avez dit de faire ! Des épreuves de niveau quatrième année ! Et il a mit des réponses de niveau BUSE sur ses feuilles de questions ! Et vous voulez le recaler ? Êtes-vous fou ?

- Miss McGonagall, répondit froidement l'examinateur, cette… chose, que vous appelez « élève » est véritablement incapable ! De toute façon, une pareille créature a sans cesse recours à la magie noire pour tricher ! Mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu, je ne suis pas aveugle, moi !

- Vous pouvez être sûr que j'en référerais au professeur Dumbledore, dit McGonagall avant de quitter la salle d'un pas furieux.

L'examinateur ne répondit rien et se contenta de blêmir, avant de chasser Léo d'une remarque méprisante, et d'appeler l'élève suivant.

- C'est plus profond que je ne le pensais, murmura Léo en regagnant sa table pour attendre l'examen suivant.

_**UHDS**_

_Examen de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)._

_**Question Une : Citez sept créatures magiques dangereuses de niveau deux, suivant la classification des créatures indésirable du Ministère de la Magie. Exemples : Loups-garous, vampires…**_

_Bande de crétins ! _Pensa Léo en enclenchant son stylo-bille_. Bon, puisqu'il le faut… Auror, juge-sorcier, membre du Maggenmagot, Mangemort, Oubliator, Langue de Plomb, Ministre de la Magie…_

_Tous les membres du ministère, en gros…_

_**Question Deux : Indiquez trois sortilèges pour les niveaux de difficulté décrits par le ministère de la Magie dans la classification des « Sorts et Enchantements à apprendre », et indiquez leur incantation, le mouvement nécessaire, ainsi que les effets et un contre-sort efficace.**_

_Tu parles d'une question à la noix… ça n'a rien en rapport avec la DCFM ! Ce sont des sorts du domaine du cours de Sortilèges ! Allez, question suivante ! _pensa Léo avant de marquer « bande de crétins » sur sa feuille.

_**Question Trois : Dites pourquoi les Loups-garous sont des créatures dangereuses, et ce que l'on peut faire pour les éliminer quand ils attaquent un sorcier.**_

_Bande d'imbéciles ! Ecrivit Léo. Les Loups-garous ne sont pas dangereux, juste un peu joueurs ! Et il ne faut pas les éliminer, il faut les endormir quand ils attaquent et qu'ils sont transformés !_

…

La pratique arriva beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Blaise. En vivant presque constamment aux côtés de Léo, Harry et Hermione, sa façon de voir les choses avait changée, et il était révolté par le racisme qui transpirait des questionnaires officiels. Surtout que, contrairement à tout ce que l'on lui avait dit, Léo était d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté à toute épreuve, et qu'il était parfaitement « normal », et remarquablement doué.

- Mr Zabini, exécutez le sortilège de défense le plus puissant que vous pouvez, s'il vous plaît.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaise pour trouver quel sort il allait lancer. Il s'agissait là d'un sort compliqué, que Léo leur avait apprit en même temps que lui tentait de le maîtriser…

- _Spero Patronum !_

Un nuage argenté grand d'une vingtaine de centimètres jaillit alors de sa baguette, bien que sans prendre une forme précise comme ceux de Léo et de Harry.

L'examinateur ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant cela. Un sortilège de Patronus en première année ? Incroyable !

- Félicitations, Mr Zabini ! Vous êtes d'ores et déjà assuré d'obtenir un Optimal !

- Merci, monsieur, répondit Blaise en souriant timidement.

_**UHDS**_

_Examen de potions_

Le professeur Snape était actuellement dans sa salle de classe, accompagné de deux examinateurs du ministère…

- Vous avez quatre heures ce matin et trois cet après-midi pour préparer de façon autodidacte les potions suivantes, dit-il. Potion contre les furoncles à lyophiliser, potion contre la toux, potion d'accélération et potion de régénération sanguine. Les ingrédients sont tous disponibles dans les armoires habituelles, et les instructions sont sur le tableau de la salle. Entre-temps, vous devrez remplir les feuilles de questions que je vais vous distribuer. Vous serez notés séparément pour la théorie et la pratique, et aurez deux notes spéciales : une sur l'organisation et une autre sur l'hygiène.

Il regarda la salle remplie des Gryffons et de ses Serpents, tous de première année, à l'affût de la moindre hésitation de la part des élèves. Personne ne cilla, aussi commença t'il à distribuer les copies en disant :

- Dès que j'ai terminé, vous pourrez retourner les feuilles et commencer l'examen.

…

**Question une : Dites où l'on trouve un bézoard.**

_Facile ! Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre !_

**Question deux : Dites quelle est la différence entre la plume de phénix jaune et celle du phénix rouge en potionnisme.**

_La différence réside dans la coloration de la potion et sa température de chauffage, _inscrivit Harry_. Chaque plume colorera dans sa couleur, avec une intensité plus ou moins importante en fonction de la température de chauffe de la potion._

**Question trois : Dites quel résultat vous obtiendrez avec la réalisation de potion ci-dessous :**

**Mélange de trois grammes de poudre de corne de bicorne avec cinq litres d'eau et huit coques d'escargot de feu. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ajout d'un bézoard pilé au mortier d'argent. Tourne sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Ajouter…**

_L'on obtiendra une potion de soin de faible efficacité, nota Harry. Il faut quatre grammes de poudre de corne de bicorne pour une plus grande pureté. Il n'est pas utile de mettre huit coquilles d'escargot, trois suffisent si l'on tourne six fois et demi dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le bézoard n'acquière aucune nouvelle propriété si on le pile ou pas avec un mortier en argent. Après cet ajout, il faut tourner treize à quinze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre afin d'obtenir une potion de qualité optimale, sans grumeaux._

**Question quatre : citez le nom des inventeurs des potions suivante en face des noms des préparations.**

**- Potion anti-lune : **_Mithrope Clark_

**- Potion Tue-loup : **_Severus Snape_

- **Potion de paix :** _Merlin_

**- Potion de création sanguine : **_Lily Potter_

**- Potion de chatouillis : **_Charles Lecoincoin_

**- Potion Tue-vermine : **_Horace Slughorn_

**- Potion de philtre de paix** : _Merlin_

**- Potion de pousse-os sans douleur : **_Severus Snape_

**- Potion de vérité imparable (véritaserum supérieur)** : _Severus Snape_

**- Potion de puissance : **Créateur Inconnu. Plus ancien que Merlin.

**- Potion d'apaisement (= d'adoucissement) : **_Merlin_

**- Potion d'amour éternel** : _Morgane_

**- Potion de douleur** : _Voldemort La Couille !_

Et ainsi se continuaient les feuilles d'Harry. Question après question, inlassablement, il notait ses réponses sans hésiter, sans savoir que grâce à un sortilège de surveillance, le professeur Snape le surveillait attentivement… Et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il avait glissées des feuilles avec des questions d'un niveau supérieur aux BUSES… et Potter y répondait sans hésiter ! Même lui ne l'aurait pas fait à son âge ! Il allait devoir prendre des mesures…

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry rendit ses feuilles totalement noircies, et posa une fiole de ses potions, dûment numérotées et nommées, sur le bureau prévu à cet effet. Puis il s'en alla, satisfait de son examen. Il adorait les potions !

_**UHDS**_

Le Quatuor rentrait enfin de sa laborieuse journée d'examens. Léo se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque qu'ils s'étaient constituée durant l'année, notamment en commandant par hiboux aux diverses libraires de Pré-au-lard et du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait, comme à son habitude, l'intention de réviser.

- Tu ne te reposes pas, Léo ? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant paresseusement dans un fauteuil confortable de leur coin salon.

- Je n'en ai point le temps, répondit Léo avec un regard pour son ami. Je dois réviser.

- Les examens sont presque finis, Léo, dit Hermione. Tu peux bien te distraire un peu, quand même !

- J'aimerais bien, Mi, répliqua son ami, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Vraiment pas.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu n'en n'as pas le temps ?

- Pour quelle raison ? Répéta Léo en cessant de feuilleter le livre qu'il avait sélectionné. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Léo ! Ca suffit ! Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'assoies, et tu viens répondre à nos questions ! J'en ai encore assez de tes mystères !

- Moi aussi, dit Harry avec un sérieux étonnant. Franchement. Tout ce qu'a dit Voldemort est beaucoup pour que nous passions outre.

- D'accord, Mi, Harry, calma Léo sans rechigner.

Il s'installa rapidement auprès de ses amis, et leur lança à tous un regard sérieux. Le regard qu'offraient ceux qui en avaient trop vu pour leur âge…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Réponds à ma question, Léo, commença par demander Hermione calmement. Pour quelle raison ne peux-tu pas venir te reposer avec nous quelques instants ?

- Hermione, commença Léo d'une voix douce. Vous êtes mes amis, cela est vrai. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, toi, Harry et Blaise.

_Ce qui est étonnant quand l'on connaît mon caractère,_ pensa t'il.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison d'amitié que je ne puis vous révéler tant de choses.

- Eclaire-nous, au moins, insista Hermione.

- Très bien, Mi, répondit Léo. Mais c'est une histoire compliquée, et je ne pourrais vous en dire précisément les tenants et aboutissants. Pour faire simple, voici : Tout a commencé l'été dernier, quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué à l'époque, j'avais un certain accent étranger que j'ai perdu depuis. Au moment même où j'ai été hors de vue des Moldus, les Aurors du ministère de la Magie sont venus m'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda sérieusement Harry alors que son ami marquait une pause dans ses explications.

- N'avez-vous pas une idée ? Demanda Léo, en regardant lourdement Blaise.

Celui-ci bougea inconfortablement sur son siège, et dit finalement sous les regards de ses trois amis :

- Tu… tu es étranger, c'est pour cela ? Un Né de Moldus ?

- Oui, et non, répondit Léo. Mes parents, paix à leur âme, n'étaient pas ni Anglais, ni sorciers. En fait, je ne suis tout simplement pas un Humain à part entière.

Des regards étonnés lui vinrent alors de ses camarades. Si ils s'attendaient à cette révélation !

- Commença, Léo ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Je ne suis pas un Humain. Je suis un métis mi-humain. Un Hybride.

- Un Hybride ? Comme les Loups-garous ? Mais tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Blaise en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil.

- Non, Blaise, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne suis pas Humain totalement, je suis un Hybride d'une humaine et d'une « créature magique », tel que son nommés les miens par le Ministère. Tout comme toi tu es en quelque sorte un Hybride d'Humain noir et d'Humain blanc. Mon père était une « créature magique », et ma mère était une Humaine.

- Cela explique certaines choses, dit Harry. Je comprends pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils quand l'on te parle du Ministère…

- Bref, dit Léo. Les Aurors m'on arrêtés et emmené droit au Ministère, dans le département de la justice magique. Ils m'ont dit que j'allais être présenté devant un tribunal pour un crime grave que j'avais commis.

- Lequel ? Demanda Hermione.

- Derrière leurs propos déguisés, j'ai bien compris qu'à leurs yeux, mon crime était « d'exister ».

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent alors Harry et Hermione, outrés. Comment ont-ils pu dire cela ?

- Corruption, mes chers amis, répondit Léo. Mais Blaise vous expliquera, je pense, ce point mieux que moi… Blaise ?

- Oui, dit celui-ci. Tout ça, c'est une histoire de racisme, en fait. Vous n'êtes jamais sortis de Poudlard ailleurs que pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Hermione. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais le monde sorcier est très raciste. D'un côté, il y a les Sangs purs, comme moi, qui sont descendants de très longues lignées de sorciers. Puis il y a les « Sangs Mêlés », comme toi Harry. C'est ceux qui ont un parent sorcier et un autre Moldu. Enfin, il y a les Nés Moldus, qui ont deux parents Moldus, et qui sont, excuse moi Hermione, nommés « Sangs de Bourbe ».

- C'est donc ça, cette insulte ? Demanda Hermione. Les sorciers « Sang pur » se pensent supérieurs aux « Nés Moldus » et aux « Sangs Mêlés » du fait de leur longue ascendance de sorciers ? Mais c'est complètement idiot !

- Je sais, répondit Blaise. Mais c'est profondément ancré dans la tradition des vieilles familles de sorciers. Même ceux qui ne sont pas opposés au Moldus et aux Sangs Mêlés ont toujours une préférence pour les « Sangs Purs », en toute circonstance. Bien que cela soit rarement visible, il y a un « réflexe » qui provoque cela. Je dois avouer que moi-même, j'étais méfiant envers vous quand vous m'avez accueillis. J'en suis désolé, finit-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry pour rassurer ton ami. Tu as eu le courage de te sortir de ce système vicieux, ce n'est pas rien. Et tu as réussi avec brio, en plus !

- Mais que veux dire le terme qu'a utilisé Voldemort, « Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe » ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit Blaise. C'est une formule du Moyen-Âge qui est tombée en désuétude au profit de sa version plus courte. En fait, elle désigne une personne ayant une longue ascendance sorcière, mais n'étant pas Sang-pur.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot ! S'exclama Harry. C'est exactement pareil que « Sang Pur » ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise. On l'apprend à Treize ans, par nos parents, et moi…

Il laissa s'écouler une larme au souvenir de sa pauvre mère morte pour lui. Aussitôt, Léo se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, sur le repose-bras du siège. Il serra sa tête contre son torse, et lui demanda de laisser couler ses larmes. Ce que Blaise fit.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione étaient gênés. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas être à leur place…

Enfin, après quelques minutes de pleurs, Blaise sécha ses larmes et revint à la conversation, avec néanmoins une voix rauque :

- Je suis désolé, les amis, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, Blaise, nous comprenons parfaitement, dirent Harry et Hermione. C'est nous, qui sommes désolés pour toi…

- Bref, coupa Léo. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, sachez que je sais quelle est l'origine de ce terme insultant.

- Et ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pour votre bonne santé, je ne vous l'apprendrai pas. Si cela venait à se savoir que vous aviez connaissance de cette information, votre temps à vivre se compterait non pas en heures, mais en minutes. La plupart des Sangs Purs racistes se dépêcheraient de vous éliminer.

- Dans ce cas, Léo, demanda brusquement Hermione, pourquoi es-tu encore vivant ? Excuse ma brutalité, mais…

- Elle est toute légitime, Mi, et je t'excuse. En fait, cela nous ramène à mon arrestation avec les Aurors. J'ai été à ce moment présenté devant un juge-sorcier, Amélia Bones. Vous serez sans doute heureux de savoir que tous les membres du ministère ne sont pas corrompus ou racistes… certains, comme elle, sont justes. Bref, j'ai été présenté devant elle, et bien qu'elle fut clairement révoltée des raisons de mon arrestation, elle ne pouvait rien dire du fait de sa position l'obligeant à ranger ses avis personnels pour respecter la loi. Elle allait me condamner, en vertu des lois sur la régulation des créatures magiques -dont je fais partie en temps que métis mi Humain, à une peine de prison pour non déclaration de ma venue sur le sol Anglais. Mais je dus alors mon salut à un homme étrange qui s'invita dans le tribunal. Celui-ci s'est tout d'abord excusé de déranger une séance du tribunal, puis il a tendu vers la juge un document, et a déclamé, je cite :

_- En vertu de la loi Numéro Cent Douze de Neuf-cent nonante-onze, les êtres mi-humains ont le droit de se rendre sur le sol de tous pays librement, sous seule réserve de faire connaître dans un délai d'un mois leur présence et les raisons de celle-ci au gouvernement légal en vigueur. Cette loi n'a jamais été abrogée, et elle n'est pas en contradiction avec celles sur la régulation des créatures magiques. Mr Léonard, _dit-il alors d'une nette en appuyant sur ce nom_, n'est pas en délit, et il n'a pas de raisons d'être devant ce tribunal aujourd'hui alors qu'il vient d'arriver sur ce territoire il y a moins d'une heure._

_- Vous semblez bien renseigné, _dit alors la juge Bones_. Mais je ne puis aller en contradiction avec ce que vous dites. Vous avez raison, cette loi n'a pas été abrogée, et elle est donc encore valable. Mr Léonard est déclaré libre et innocent, à la seule condition de se rendre à la sortie de cette salle au bureau de régulation des créatures magiques. Affaire classée !_

- Je sortis alors avec l'inconnu, continua Léo. Bien que je lui devais une fière chandelle, j'étais méfiant envers lui, bien que mon instinct me dise de lui faire confiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je alors.

- Un ami, répondit-il en me regardant avec des yeux bleus d'une merveilleuse profondeur. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ?

- Non, je faut ? Dis-je. Je maîtrisais encore mal l'anglais à ce moment là.

- J'aimerais, répondit-il. Si je dis que je suis l'un de vos oncles adoptif ?

- Et immédiatement, continua encore Léo, j'ai compris de qui il s'agissait.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler, ici, mon cher ami au Bâton ? Demandais-je alors.

- Rossignol me plaira parfaitement, dit-il. Je vais vous initier au monde des sorciers aujourd'hui, puis je devrais partir…

- Il fit alors durant cette journée ce qu'il avait promis, acheva Léo. J'ai passé une semaine au Chaudron Baveur, puis j'ai louée une chambre dans un hôtel Moldu non loin par la suite. Vous connaissez le reste, le moment de l'arrivée au Poudlard Express…

Un moment de silence suivit toutes ces révélations. Harry et Hermione ne s'attendaient pas à avoir autant de révélations, c'est certain. Après un moment, Harry demanda :

- Et, pour changer de sujet, pouvons-nous savoir comment tu es venu en possession de la pierre philosophale ?

- Je l'ai prise la nuit où nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir interdit, répondit Léo. Je voulais moi aussi savoir ce qu'il y avait là, et quand j'ai découvert de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai voulu tenter quelques expériences dessus.

- Et pour Touffu ? Tu nous as dit qu'il t'avait envoyé valser en l'air ! Tu nous as menti ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, je vous ais dite la vérité. Ses triples coups de langue sont très puissants, et je ne suis qu'un frêle enfant.

Il ne fallait effectivement pas oublier que Léo était petit et maigre, pour ses douze ans.

- Et, comment donc as-tu fait pour survivre au sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort ? Demanda Blaise. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te demander…

- Il m'a raté, répondit Léo. Le sort a heurté le mur derrière moi à quelques centimètres seulement de ma tête. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, sur ce coup là. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Puis-je aller réviser ?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent, vite suivis de Blaise. Ils en savaient assez pour ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit et les suivantes… Mais, alors que ses amis allaient se coucher pour le cas de Blaise et Hermione, et allait réviser pour Léo Harry se dirigea avec un air pensif vers la sortie de la salle.

- Où vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt…

- Je vais voir le directeur, répondit-il. Il faut que je lui parle.

Et, sans plus un mot, il sortit de la salle et laissa Merlin refermer le tableau derrière lui.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques jours plus tard, le vingt-neuf juin mille neuf-cent nonante-un._

- Et maintenant, s'exclama à nouveau le professeur Snape de sa voix amplifiée magiquement, la finale du championnat de duel de cette année ! Harry Potter, première année de Serpentard, contre Léonard, première année de Serpentard ! Duellistes, en place !

Et ce fut sous une ovation générale, due à l'absence des nonante-neuf pourcents des élèves serpents, que nos deux amis montèrent sur l'estrade au milieu de la grande salle.

Dès l'instant où le professeur Snape eut sifflé le début du duel, Harry et Léo levèrent leurs baguettes et se fixèrent avec une concentration parfaite, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

- Tu sais Harry, dit Léo d'une voix doucereuse et claire qui s'entendit dans toute la grande salle. J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que l'ensemble des prisonniers d'Azkaban…

L'annonce, dite sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux, jeta un froid sur l'assemblée des spectateurs et sur les professeurs. Harry, connaissant bien son ami, savait que quand il utilisait ce ton là, il fallait le croire. Il pâlit immédiatement, perdit de sa concentration, et Léo profita de cette faille. Levant sa baguette en un geste vif, il jeta un sortilège inconnu sur Harry, sans dire un mot.

Une flamme jaillit de sa baguette, de faible puissance et de dimensions minimes pour débuter, puis elle grandit et prit de l'ampleur en quelques secondes. Un fouet de feu jaillit littéralement de la baguette de Léo, lui procurant ainsi un rayon d'action considérablement accru.

Harry, quand à lui, se reprit rapidement. Il connaissait suffisement son ami pour savoir qu'il fallait se méfier de lui et de sa ruse comme de la peste. Le moindre geste peut être synonyme de défaite. Mais, aidé d'Hermione, Harry avait décidé de mettre en place une tactique à toute épreuve.

Afin de commencer à mettre en place son plan, il avait besoin de distraire Léo un petit moment. Mais ce n'était guère possible, pour la simple raison que celui-ci était occupé à lentement marcher autour de son ami, décrivant ainsi un cercle qui ne s'agrandissait ni ne se rétrécissait. Il jouait de son fouet pour contraindre Harry à se déplacer, le déconcentrant ainsi.

- Laboris ! Lança soudain Léo en direction de Harry, faisant jaillir un sortilège de couleur noire de sa baguette, tout en maintenant son fouet en état.

Volontairement, il fit atterrir son sortilège à quelques centimètres de son camarade.

De son côté, le professeur Snape s'était efforcé de ne pas siffler. Malgré sa proximité avec la magie Noire, le sortilège du Laboris, ou de douleur progressive, n'était pas interdit et il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Mais il ne se retiendrait pas si Léonard allait trop loin.

Le dit Léo recommença à viser Harry à plusieurs reprises avec le même sort et la même cible, le sol aux pieds de son camarade.

- Allons, Harry ! S'exclama Léo. Concentres-toi ! Sinon, tu n'arriveras à rien !

La compréhension se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry. Son ami le provoquait clairement pour qu'il se force à réussir sans prendre le temps de se concentrer ! Il voulait le voir progresser ! Il les avait espionnés, sans nul doute !

_Et bien, il va voir ! _Pensa Harry.

Mais il ne fut malgré tout pas assez rapide, et Léo le devança en lançant :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Un rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette, droit en direction de Harry, et à une vitesse étonnamment lente…

- Tu comptes me vaincre avec ça, Léo ? Demanda Harry en évitant le sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Je ne compte pas te vaincre avec ça, non. Plutôt avec… ça !

En un geste de bras gauche, il fit soudain virer son sort, changeant sa cible initiale pour une nouvelle… droit vers Harry. Et cette fois, le sortilège n'alla pas à une faible vitesse, mais fonça droit vers sa victime.

Juste avant de l'atteindre, il changea soudain de couleur, au moment exact où Léo s'exclama :

- _Expeliarmus_ !

Et la baguette de Harry lui échappa aussitôt, volant droit dans les mains de son adversaire, en même temps qu'il était projeté au sol par la force du sort.

Léo attrapa la baguette de son ami au vol, et le visa avec elle et la sienne propre, pour l'empêcher de répliquer, le tout en étant à une bonne distance de sécurité…

Le professeur Snape compta jusqu'à dix, comme le stipulaient les règles des duels, et s'exclama finalement :

- Mr Léonard Vainqueur du Duel ! Et vainqueur du Championnat de Duel !

_**UHDS**_

**Et voilà, fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Le chapitre quinze est en correction et arrive le vingt-sept mars.**

**Au revoir à tous, et n'oubliez pas le petit clic sur le bouton « reviews » en bas de votre écran… ça vous prendra seulement quelques minutes pour écrire un petit commentaire qui s'intéresse à l'histoire…**

**Et merci à Matteic et Swagher, mes deux aides critiques, qui m'offrent des points de vue et des conseils très utiles !**

_**UHDS**_

**(I) **_Flatellus : _Sortilège de flatulence… Pour la levure, prévoyez de travailler en extérieur le jour où vous en prendrez…

**(II) Phrases de Léo :**

_Aeglos arn, ammen thel al ùthaes. Dâf ammen o gwanno._

Ô Plante Royale, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Laisse nous passer.

**(III) **Ne me demandez pas la signification, je n'en sais rien…


	15. Fin d'année et début de vacances

**XV) La fin de l'année et le début des vacances…**

Echec et Victoire

**Un chapitre quinze trop court et un seize dans la même situation… on additionne, et… ça fait un chapitre double ! Et la version II du chapitre XIV arrive illico presto ! Allez le lire (ou le relire), il est exceptionnel !**

**Et n'oubliez pas… les commentaires sont le seul et unique salaire de l'auteur…**

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_**Une nuit, le Quatuor des Serpents est réveillé par un cri qui déchire le silence de son dortoir. Harry vient d'avoir une soudaine vision de Voldy, qui s'est introduit dans le château de Poudlard.**_

_**Ensemble, ils s'infiltrent dans le couloir interdit, où ils passent avec brio les épreuves grâce à leurs qualités propres. Enfin, ils rencontrent Voldemort, qui a prit possession du corps du père de Blaise pour se réincarner. **_

_**En peu de temps, Léo réussi à le tuer grâce à un coup de chance éhontée, après avoir fait croire qu'il avait été tué lui-même. Il révèle alors avoir « empruntée » la pierre philosophale en cours d'année…**_

_**Le Quatuor passe ensuite ses examens, où tous brillent par leurs connaissances, mais où Léo se montre étrangement rebelle…**_

_**Le soir du premier jour d'examens, Léo subit son second interrogatoire, et il révèle alors une chose étonnante : Il n'est pas un être Humain, mais un Hybride, né d'une Humaine et d'une créature magique.**_

_**Il explique une partie de son histoire récente à ses amis, qui comprennent alors bien mieux une part de son caractère et de sa façon d'être…**_

_**Enfin, après un duel épique contre Harry, Léo remporte avec brio le premier championnat de Duel inter-années de Poudlard…**_

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dans la grande salle_

- Et la maison qui a obtenue la victoire à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est…

Dumbledore se tut et laissa un petit moment de flottement, exaspérant la plupart de ses élèves. Personne ne savait les scores sauf le directeur, pas même les professeurs, car les sabliers étaient dissimulés depuis une semaine pour donner un petit sentiment d'excitation supplémentaire à la fin d'année. Il leva soudain sa baguette, et des chiffres apparurent au dessus de lui, tandis que les tentures de la salle prirent une couleur Bleu et Bronze…

Serdaigle : 703

Poufsouffle : 678

Gryffondor : 527

Serpentard : 317

- Serdaigle ! Applaudissons les biens fort !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva aussi soudainement qu'une tempête d'apocalypse à la table des Aigles, vite suivi par une véritable ovation des Gryffondors, fair-play, et des Poufsouffles, contents comme toujours. A la table des Serpentards, seuls Harry, Hermione, Léo et Blaise applaudissaient leurs condisciples. Les autres Serpents semblaient se rendre à l'enterrement de toutes leurs idoles reptiles en même temps. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre parmi les serpents « classiques », et si il n'y avait pas eut les Aigles qui se mettaient à chanter leur joie et leur fierté, l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Soudain, un miracle eut lieu, qui fit se taire tous les applaudissements sauf un. A la table des professeurs, quelqu'un continuait à applaudir, et était le centre de l'attention de toute la salle.

- Eh bien ? Demanda le professeur Snape sans cesser d'applaudir. J'ai le droit de féliciter les Serdaigles, non ?

- Certes, mon cher Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec un pétillement dans les yeux. Nous étions simplement heureusement surpris.

Puis il se retourna vers les élèves, et dit :

- Serdaigle aurait gagnée la coupe des Quatre Maisons si je n'avais pas eu des points de dernière minute à ajouter.

Un silence angoissé tomba alors sur la table des Aigles. On allait tout de même pas leur voler leur victoire ?

- Pour avoir fait preuve d'un courage à l'épreuve des meilleurs des Gryffondors, j'accorde vingt points à chacun des membres de groupe connu sous le nom de « Quatuor des Serpents ». Ensuite, pour avoir démontrée une intelligence à l'épreuve des plus érudits des Serdaigles, j'offre à ce même groupe vingt nouveaux points par membre. Dame Poufsouffle se battrait pour les avoirs dans sa maison, aussi, pour récompenser leur force de caractère et leur loyauté indéfectible, je leur offre à chacun vingt points. Et, en récompense de l'Honneur qu'ils font rejaillir sur leur maison Serpentard, je leur offre encore vingt points !

Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb tomba sur la grande salle. Les Serpentards étaient derniers, et les voilà troisièmes, juste derrière Poufsouffle !

- En récompense de sa victoire au Championnat de Duel, Mr Léonard se voit attribuer la récompense prévue de cinquante points !

Les Serdaigles étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. Serpentard en seconde place ! Dix-sept points ! Encore Dix-sept points, et les Serpents leurs volaient la coupe d'un point !

- Et enfin, pour avoir sauvée la vie de notre cher concierge Mr Rusard, je leur offre à chacun une coupe spéciale, qui figurera dans la salle des trophées ! Ainsi qu'une récompense commune de seize points !

Les couleurs de la grande salle changèrent alors pour révéler un patchwork étonnant : du bleu, du vert, du bronze et de l'argent, le tout excellemment mélangé.

- Cette année, nous avons donc deux maisons remportant la Coupe des Quatre ! Serdaigle et Serpentard ! S'exclama le directeur d'une voix réjouie. Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Et cette fois, le professeur Snape ne fit aucun effort pour applaudir… Qu'il pouvait être fier de ses jeunes Serpents !

Dans le vieux château, la joie régna durant toute la nuit, plus ou moins intense, des cachots à la tour la plus haute. Les Serpentards « classiques » étaient heureux de terminer cette année épouvantable les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles faisaient la fête dans la grande salle sous la surveillance des professeurs.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

En ce début de vacances d'été, Harry retournait chez les Dursley, et les parents d'Hermione avaient accepté d'accueillir Blaise un été. Ils étaient partis tous trois depuis deux jours pour prendre le Poudlard Express, accompagnant ainsi tous les autres élèves. Tous ? Non, Léonard n'était pas allé avec eux.

Il habitait dans un lieu beaucoup trop éloigné pour pouvoir y retourner durant l'été, aussi devait-il passer les vacances estivales en compagnie soit de la famille de certains de ses camarades, soit d'un de ses professeurs. Et cette année, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui s'en chargerait…

_**Flash-back**_

_- Ma chère Minerva ! Dit Albus Dumbledore, souriant, en se levant de sa chaise pour accueillir le professeur de métamorphose dans son bureau._

_- Vous vouliez me voir, Albus ? Demanda t'elle en s'asseyant._

_- Oui ma chère Minerva. Je voudrais vous parler de Léonard…_

_- Un élève vraiment incroyable, Albus ! Ses amis, Granger et Potter, excellent en métamorphose, mais lui a une façon de la pratiquer ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela ! Il réalise des transformations que je n'aurais même pas osées imaginer alors que j'étais en troisième année ! _

_Dumbledore eut un moment d'hésitation en entendant cette dernière phrase, cherchant à déchiffrer le mystère que cela cachait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et cela, il faut le dire, l'agaçait au plus haut point, et surtout l'inquiétait._

_- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, ma chère Minerva, nous savons tous quatre de quoi il est capable ! Répondit le directeur avec un air bienveillant. _

_Ce fut au tour de Minerva de froncer les sourcils. Tous quatre ? Que voulait-il dire ?_

_- Je vous ais demandé de venir pour m'aider à régler un petit problème à propos de Léonard. Il n'a aucun endroit où aller cet été, et rester dans le château n'est pas une solution idéale pour lui, je pense, dit Dumbledore sans croire lui-même à ses derniers propos._

_- Et vous me proposer de…_

_- Exactement, Minerva. Accepteriez vous de l'héberger chez vous pour les vacances ?_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Minerva McGonagall avait de suite acceptée la demande du directeur. Passer l'été à s'occuper de Léonard ? Elle n'attendait que cela ! D'un, elle comptait bien en profiter pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller en métamorphose, et de deux, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait une certaine affection pour lui…

Toujours est-il qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même en compagnie de Pomona Chourave et de Poppy Pomfresh dans le hall du château. Toutes trois regagnaient leur maison et pour les deux autres, leur famille. Elles avaient une dernière discussion avant de se quitter pour se retrouver l'année prochaine. Il ne restait plus que Léonard qui devait arriver sous peu, McGonagall lui ayant demandé de se présenter dans le hall à huit heures du matin.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant l'expiration du délai, une bruissement de cape se fit entendre, et Léonard apparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Il n'était pour une fois pas habillé de l'uniforme de l'école mais d'un pantalon noir en lin et d'une tunique de la même matière et couleur sur laquelle sept étoiles d'argent étaient couses en cercle sur sa poitrine gauche, au niveau du coeur. Le tout entourait un « A » élégamment tracé. Il avait une simple cape de voyage sur lui, et pas de bagages apparents. Malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements, il était très élégant, ainsi.

- Vous êtes prêt, Monsieur Léonard ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall avec un air satisfait.

- Je suis prêt professeur, répondit simplement Léo.

- Où sont vos bagages ?

Léo n'avait en effet qu'un simple livre dans les mains.

- Je les aie réduites professeur. Elles tiennent dans ma poche.

- Mais… le sort de réduction n'est appris qu'en quatrième année ! S'exclama le professeur Chourave.

- Je le connais depuis six mois maintenant, répondit évasivement Léo.

Après que les professeurs et l'infirmière l'eurent félicité pour avoir réussi à apprendre un tel sort en première année, Léo se retrouva avec la seule compagnie du professeur McGonagall en train de marcher le long de l'allée qui menait hors du parc du château. Ils franchirent rapidement le portail représentant les deux sangliers, et le professeur de métamorphose dit :

- Je vais nous faire transplaner, accrochez vous à moi Monsieur Léonard.

- Bien professeur.

Léo s'exécuta et ressenti presque immédiatement l'horrible impression d'écrasement et d'asphyxie. Elle ne dura heureusement pas longtemps, et il se retrouva bien rapidement au beau milieu du salon d'une maison. Celui-ci était décoré avec une table et un buffet en chêne massif richement sculpté. Un tartan composé de différentes teintes de vert et décliné sous toutes les formes était présent dans la salle allant des rideaux aux nappes en passant par un tapis au sol. De nombreux lys se trouvaient dans un pot au milieu de tout cela et embaumaient l'air d'un doux parfum. La pièce était très lumineuse grâce à une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une forêt.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Monsieur Léonard, dit le professeur McGonagall en souriant de contentement.

- Cet endroit est très beau, professeur, dit Léo en regardant la forêt avec amour par la fenêtre.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Léonard. Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'école, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle disait cela.

- Dans ce cas, appelez moi simplement Léonard et tutoyez moi, Minerva, répondit Léo en souriant.

- D'accord, continua Minerva. Asseyez vous, je vais servir le thé.

Elle sortit de la salle de sa démarche digne et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une théière, deux tasses et quelques biscuits secs. Minerva s'assit, suivie par Léo qui avait tirée la chaise de son professeur. Avant de prendre à son tour place.

- Que comptez vous faire durant ces deux mois, Léonard ? Demanda Minerva.

- J'ai beaucoup de projets en tête, répondit évasivement Léo. Mais principalement, je souhaiterais profiter de votre présence pour m'améliorer en métamorphose.

Le visage de Minerva s'éclaira d'un franc sourire à l'entente de ces mots.

- Cela est parfait, Léonard ! J'avais aussi l'intention de vous entraîner. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que vous en première année !

La conversation dura encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Minerva dise :

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous commencerons après-demain l'entraînement en métamorphose. Il n'y a presque plus rien dans le garde-manger et la maison est vide de tous biens, puisque je vis principalement à Poudlard. La magie ne pouvant nous permettre de créer de la nourriture, nous devons aller en acheter. Vous préférez aller au Chemin de Traverse où à Pré-au-lard, Léonard ?

- C'est une bonne idée, Minerva. Disons le Chemin de Traverse ? J'y ai aussi des courses à faire.

- Très bien, alors va pour le Chemin de Traverse !

Après cette discussion, Minerva montra sa chambre à Léonard. Elle était dans le même ton que le reste de la maison, décorée avec des objets et des tissus écossais. Léo était sûr d'une chose : le Tartan du clan McGonagall était vert. Cette couleur était présente presque partout.

La nuit arriva rapidement. Minerva servit un repas rapide, réalisé avec les moyens du bord.

- C'est très bon, Minerva, dit Léonard. Le goût est très fort, il laisse une sensation étrange mais agréable en bouche. Et les épices sont très justement dosés.

- Merci, Léonard. Mais il n'y a pas d'épices et c'est censé être un plat doux… j'ai un peu fait brûler le fond, dit Minerva avec un sourire contrit.

Léo paru un instant étonné, puis repris comme si de rien n'était :

- Si vous voulez, je pourrais faire la cuisine demain. Je connais de nombreux plats succulents.

- Ce sera bien volontiers. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé faire la cuisine et je ne veux pas d'elfe de maison.

- Très bonne décision.

- Oui. Mais dites moi, vous ne mangez pas votre viande ? Demanda t'elle.

- Non, je suis végétarien, répondit-il.

- A votre âge, il faut manger de tout, vous savez, dit Minerva.

- Il suffit de savoir ce qu'apportent les aliments pour compenser, dit Léo. Certaines plantes sont tout aussi protéiniques que la viande. Et puis je ne suis pas végétarien radical, je mange aussi du poisson et des œufs.

Minerva ne trouva rien à redire à cette argumentation, et le repas se termina tranquillement. Par la suite, ils débarrassèrent la table ensembles de façon Moldue. Léo avait voulut le faire ainsi, sans donner d'explication à Minerva, ayant affiché un air étrangement mélancolique. Puis cela fait, il demanda :

- Minerva, accepteriez vous de faire une partie d'échec ?

Le visage du professeur s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Mais je vous préviens, je suis très forte.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dit Léo en faisant apparaître un jeu Moldu.

- Vous ne jouez pas avec les échecs sorciers ? Demanda Minerva.

- Non, ce ne sont pas de vrais jeux. Dans les échecs, il faut choisir soi-même ce que l'on va faire, et non pas passer son temps à écouter des pièces sans plus de jugeotte qu'un o…

- Qu'un quoi ?

- Non, rien. Jouons, maintenant.

Ils s'assirent à table de nouveau, et organisèrent leur jeu. Puis ils tirèrent au hasard les blancs. Ce fut Minerva qui les obtint et qui commença à jouer. Elle bougea son deuxième pion en partant de la gauche. Léo bougea son pion tout à gauche. Elle mit en branle son cheval gauche, de deux cases en haut et une vers la gauche, et Léo bougea son pion tout à droite. Alors que Minerva attaqua pendant plusieurs tours avec sa cavalerie, prenant ainsi ses deux pions à Léo, lui attaqua uniquement avec ses fous, sa reine et deux autres pions.

- Vous pensez m'avoir comme cela, Léonard ? Demanda Minerva avec assurance alors qu'elle lui prenait son sixième pion et coinçait ses fous et sa reine, les empêchant de faire quoique ce soit sans se faire prendre.

- Oui, je le pense, répondit Léo.

Et cinq coups plus tard, ni plus ni moins, Minerva se retrouva en échec et mat. Sa reine et son roi ne pouvaient plus rien faire sans se sacrifier, et elle avait perdus ses deux tours et un fou. En tout, la partie n'avait durée que vingt tours.

- Qui pensait gagner, déjà ? Demanda innocemment Léo.

Minerva rougit d'indignation feinte, puis elle dit :

- Une autre partie, Léonard ! Cet affront ne peut rester impuni ! La chance des débutants ne peut l'emporter sur l'expérience !

- Exactement.

Et une nouvelle fois, Léo gagna. Cette fois, Minerva se fit prendre toutes ses unités les unes après les autres. Léo laissa le roi pour la fin, ayant vaincues une à une les autres pièces, montrant un véritable plaisir à détruire l'assurance de Minerva. Dans cette partie, Léo n'avait perdu aucun pion.

Honteuse de se faire vaincre à nouveau par un enfant de douze ans, Minerva exigea une troisième partie. Durant celle-ci, tout se passa bien… pour Léonard. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et réunit toute sa force de frappe en direction du Roi de Minerva. Il organisa ses tours, ses chevaux, ses fous et sa reine en une colonne de trois cases qui fondit littéralement sur sa cible. Malgré tout son talent, Minerva ne put rien faire et se vit massacrée sans avoir put prendre plus de deux pièces mineures à Léo. Finalement, dégoûtée, elle demanda :

- Comment avez-vous fait, Léonard ? Je n'ai jamais vue des parties se dérouler ainsi !

- Stratégie, ma chère Minerva ! Pour la première partie, j'ai placées mes pièces ayant le plus de mouvement sur des cases permettant d'exploiter au mieux leur potentiel. Je vous aie laissé me prendre mes deux pions de côté pour libérer mes tours. Je les aie avancées respectivement de deux et trois cases, ce qui m'a offert une défense très puissante. Pour protéger mes tours, j'ai utilisés mes fous et ma reine. L'ensemble me permettait de prendre toutes vos pièces sans souci, sans vous permettre de me prendre mes pièces attaquantes en vous défendant sans en perdre d'autres. Pour la seconde partie, vous pensiez sans doute que j'allais faire comme pour la première, sûr de ma victoire. Mais j'ai préféré vous prendre toutes vos pièces une à une au fur et à mesure que vous avanciez. Je me suis contenté de faire le « mur carnivore », si l'on peut dire. Je suis resté en ligne, mettant mes pièces attaquantes en embuscade et mes pions sur le front, en défense. Je me suis avancé petit à petit pour vous piéger. Votre erreur est de ne pas avoir osé sacrifier des unités. Et pour la troisième partie, j'ai utilisée la tactique du Blitzkrieg, je vous aie attaquée avec une minutie parfaite, alliant toutes les qualités de mes pièces et prévoyant leurs défauts pour avancer et me défendre en attaquant. Si vous aviez osée m'attaquer, au risque de perdre une pièce ou deux, j'aurais sans doute du rompre ma formation pour adopter une stratégie d'occupation de terrain, et ainsi vous m'auriez forcé à sacrifier un bon nombre de pièces pour pouvoir réattaquer correctement.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire la prochaine fois, maintenant que vous m'avez donnée la solution à cette tactique du Blitz !

- Que vous croyez ! Elle a une dizaine de variantes de défense et d'attaque ! Et je ne vous en aie montrée qu'une.

- Je crois que je suis mal, dit Minerva.

- En effet ! Dit Léo en riant, étonné d'entendre son professeur si sévère utiliser une expression familière.

- En tout les cas, je suis étonnée de voir que vous avez un tel esprit stratège, Léonard. On pourrait croire que vous avez été dans une école militaire Moldue !

- Oui et non, répondit évasivement Léo. Oh, il est presque minuit, il est temps d'aller se coucher, Minerva.

- Oui, vous avez raison Léonard, répondit Minerva en regardant à son tour l'horloge du salon. Je vous montre où se trouve la salle d'eau ?

- Volontiers, répondit Léo.

Et ce fut moins d'une demi-heure plus tard que la maison fut calme, Minerva étant profondément endormie dans sa chambre et Léo s'accordant une petite pause en lisant un livre, appuyé contre son oreiller…

_**UHDS**_

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent vers sept heures, ayant beaucoup de choses à faire. Ou plutôt, Léo cessa de lire et Minerva se retrouva trempée.

- LEONARD ! ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE ! Hurla le professeur de métamorphose en grelottant de froid dans son lit trempé.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Léo en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre de Minerva.

- DEHORS ! ESPECE DE VOYEUR ! Hurla Minerva en envoyant un projectile en plume type oreiller blanc avec addition armure tartan vert et moteur à réaction type femme énervée...

- J'ai déjà vue une femme nue ! Gloussa Léo en repartant avec l'oreiller, avant de crier : Oh, au fait ! Faites attention en vous levant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le sol est recouvert de poudre à chatouille réactive à l'humidité… ce n'est pas très agréable sur vos pieds mouillés !

- ARGH ! NON, AU SECOURS !

Léo éclata de rire, puis, ayant pitié de son pauvre professeur battu, fit s'évaporer la poudre d'un coup de baguette et sécha son professeur d'un autre, lui permettant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et de se colorer le corps avec l'eau trafiquée au colorant indélébile de la douche…

Enfin, quand elle arriva dans le salon de sa maison, Minerva put voir Léo l'attendre avec un grand sourire innocent qui ne prit pas.

- Vous êtes diabolique ! Dit froidement Minerva, en tentant de givrer le Sahara. J'ai du mettre un glamour pour cacher le jaune canari de ma peau !

- Merci du compliment ! Dit Léo en souriant de plus belle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il partira quand vous vous laverez avec du savon Moldu.

- Ce soir, partie d'échec ! Nous ne cesserons pas jusqu'à ce que je vous batte ! Ce sera ma vengeance, dit le glaçon… pardon, le professeur.

- Pas de problème, Minerva, répondit Léo. Je connais encore plusieurs centaines de stratégies avec chacune une dizaine de variantes en défense et autant en attaque… Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Minerva ne répondit pas à la petite tique moqueuse lancée par Léo. Elle se saisit de son sac à main et prit le bras de Léo pour transplaner sur le chemin de traverse…

_**UHDS**_

_**Partie II**_

Ils arrivèrent sur l'ère de Transplanage du chaudron baveur. Minerva retrouva toute sa bonne humeur en voyant le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus de Londres.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer une journée à faire du shopping ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Léo ne dit rien. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur rapidement et se dirigèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse. Minerva tapota trois fois avec sa baguette sur le mur d'accès, faisant ainsi apparaître l'accès au Chemin. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement.

- Par quoi souhaitez vous commencer, Léonard ? Demanda t'elle.

- Il faudrait que j'aille à Gringotts retirer un peu d'or, répondit-il. Je n'en ai pas assez sur moi.

- Bien, alors allons y !

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la banque gobeline. Léo se montra courtois avec les Gobelins, qui l'accueillirent en grimaçant… pardon, en souriant de tous leurs crocs (il n'y a pas de différence), étonnant ainsi Minerva. Il se dirigea vers un guichet libre et attendit que le banquier s'occupe de lui.

- _**Bonjour, **_Dit Léo en Gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins.

_**- Bonjour, Seigneur Léonard. **_Répondit le banquier.

_**- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Grishnack ?**_

_**- Très bien, merci. Et vous-même ?**_

_**- Aussi bien que possible dans ma situation, répondit Léo en perdant son sourire. J'aurais besoin d'aller à mon coffre pour retirer de l'argent.**_

_**- Très bien. Quel coffre ?**_

_**- Le principal. **_

_**- Très bien. Je vais vous chercher Gripsec. Il vous conduira.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup, **_répondit Léo.

Ils attendirent donc que l'on vienne les chercher. Moins d'une minute après le départ du banquier, un second gobelin vint et s'inclina profondément devant Léonard avant de dire :

_**- Bonjour à vous. C'est un honneur de vous revoir, Seigneur Léonard.**_

_**- Bonjour à vous aussi, Gripsec. Que votre sourire effraye vos clients pendant longtemps, **_répondit Léo qui connaissait la formule de politesse gobeline appropriée.

_**- Que vous ne perdiez jamais vos pointes, Seigneur Léonard, **_répondit Gripsec qui lui aussi connaissait la réponse appropriée. _**Suivez moi, s'il vous plait.**_

Léo et Minerva suivirent donc le gobelin dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Ils prirent un chariot de mine et dévalèrent à toute allure les rails, s'enfonçant sans cesse plus profondément. Après un long moment de voyage, Minerva, qui se demandait où se trouvait le coffre de Léonard, vit avec peur des dragons apparaître de temps en temps dans son champ de vision.

- N'ayez pas peur, Minerva, dit Léo. Ils ne vous attaqueront pas tant que vous n'essayerez pas de voler un coffre. Ils sont apprivoisés.

Minerva ne répondit pas, s'étonnant du calme de la voix de Léonard. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent après un voyage total de plus de vingt minutes. Léo descendit frais comme un gardon, suivit par Gripsec et Minerva. Le Gobelin posa ses mains sur la porte du coffre qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et dit :

_**- A vous, Seigneur Léonard.**_

Léo s'immobilisa un instant avant de dire d'une étrange voix mélodieuse, presque en chantant :

- _NáElb er ethve riale, náel enath dínsí laerin rádoch uillín._

La porte s'illumina quelques instants, puis disparut littéralement pour révéler l'intérieur du coffre de Léonard. La première porte, celle du coffre en lui-même, révélait simplement deux autres portes. Sur celle de gauche était inscrit : _Côl. _Et sur la porte de droite se trouvait lz mot : _Mînarad._

Léo s'avança et ouvrit la porte de gauche. Il y entra accompagné de Gripsec. Après avoir regardé le numéro du coffre, Minerva les suivit et ils arrivèrent dans une pièce pas plus grande que son salon, et beaucoup plus petite qu'un coffre classique. Il n'y avait que trois robinets assez grands qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle. Le premier était en or, le second en argent et le troisième en bronze. Léo sortit une bourse de sa cape et se dirigea vers chacun des robinets. Il remplit sa bourse pendant un moment, et ce sur chacun des robinets. Enfin, après un moment, il se retourna et tous sortirent de la pièce. Minerva n'avait pas vu ce que Léo avait fait, mais il n'avait pas du retirer beaucoup d'or, à en juger par la taille de sa bourse qui avait à peine grossie.

Ils remontèrent dans le chariot et celui-ci recommença son voyage en sens inverse cette fois en direction du coffre de Minerva. Elle prit une centaine de galions dans son coffre, puis ils remontèrent dans le chariot qui s'ébranlât, les ramenant en direction de la surface. Aucune parole ne fut échangée au retour. Léo était perdu dans ses pensées, Gripsec respectait son silence et Minerva se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de numéro pour le coffre de Léonard mais un mot : _Erui._

Elle ne pensa plus longtemps à cela, car ils arrivèrent soudainement dans la gare de départ de la banque. Ils descendirent du chariot et Gripsec les raccompagna vers le hall. Il s'inclina devant Léonard avant de repartir, tout en disant ce qui paraissait être une formule de politesse en Gobelbabil. Ayant beaucoup de choses à faire pour cette journée, ils quittèrent rapidement la banque. Les gardes à l'entrée saluèrent Léonard en s'inclinant et en souriant à Minerva. Même si l'on aurait plutôt cru qu'ils faisaient la grimace…

- J'ignorais que vous parliez le Gobelbabil, Léonard, dit Minerva en descendant les marches qui menaient à la banque. Quand l'avez-vous appris ?

- Durant l'année, répondit Léo. Les Gobelins sont toujours plus sympathiques avec ceux qui parlent leur langue.

- Ils avaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus que sympathiques, si vous voulez mon avis. L'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient honorés de vous voir.

- Oui. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quand je suis venu pour la première fois en août dernier, ils étaient stupéfaits de me voir. Même si je n'étais jamais venu. J'avais encore un peu de mal à parler anglais à ce moment, et nos échanges ont été très difficiles. Mais ils se sont montrés courtois et m'on conduit à ce coffre. Quand j'ai voulu repartir, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'enchaîner pour m'en empêcher tant que je n'avais pas serrée la main de chacun d'entre eux, expliqua Léo en repensant à ce moment...

_**Flash-back**_

Un an auparavant, Gringotts…

_Léo se tenait sur les marches de marbre blanc qui menaient à l'immense banque Gobeline. Il regardait d'un œil méfiant, presque mauvais, les gardiens Gobelins qui ne semblaient pas le remarquer, trop occupés à surveiller le reste de la foule. Résigné à son sort, il s'avança en se tenant sur ses gardes, droit comme un i et dégageant le plus possible de prestance pour tenter d'intimider ces créatures en qui il n'avait aucune confiance._

_Quand il s'apprêta à passer les immenses portes de chêne finement ouvragées par l'art millénaire des Gobelins, il sentit les gardes se retourner à son passage. Il s'arrêta net et s'apprêta à lever sa baguette, bien que n'ayant pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser la magie, et regarda l'un des gardes en essayant de dissimuler son hostilité._

_Il fut étonné de voir une surprise immense et un infime pétillement de joie dans les yeux de la créature. Intrigué, il regarda l'autre créature et vit si cela était possible un étonnement encore plus important._

_- N'avez-vous jamais vu de client ? Demanda Léonard d'une voix qu'il tenta neutre._

_Les deux Gobelins ne lui répondirent pas, et se contentèrent de sursauter. Après un moment à reprendre leurs esprits, l'un d'eux demanda :_

_- Vous… vous êtes Léonard ? Le Seigneur Léonard ?_

_- Je me nomme Léonard, en effet._

_- Léonard comment ? Demanda avec anxiété l'autre Gobelin._

_- Léonard EGFdF._

_La surprise envahi de nouveau les visages des Gobelins. Autrement dit, ils montrèrent les crocs… Méfiant, Léo se raidi en mettant la main dans sa poche, mais vit les Gardes se précipiter à l'intérieur et criant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue._

_Que devait-il faire ? Ils l'avaient semble t'il reconnu, allaient-ils réunir leurs guerriers pour le tuer ? Devait-il partir ? Il avait ressenti un pouvoir immense venant de ces Gobelins… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait avancer car ce dont il avait expressément besoin se trouvait ici._

_Avec résignation et méfiance, il entra dans la grande banque. Il s'avança avec d'autres clients dans le hall, et attendit son tour pour accéder à un guichet. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la banque et révéla une foule de Gobelins. Ils envahirent littéralement le hall de la banque, en restant évidemment calmes pour ne pas effrayer leurs clients, et portèrent tous leur regard à la recherche de Léonard. Quand ils repérèrent celui-ci, un Gobelin à l'air particulièrement Noble et Riche se dirigea vers lui. Léo se raidi à nouveau, toujours en gardant une main dans sa poche._

_- Seigneur Léonard ? Demanda le Gobelin. Je me présente, je suis Ragnok, le directeur de la banque de Gringotts._

_- Enchanté, répondit Léonard toujours aussi méfiant._

_- Sachez que c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre humble banque. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner afin que je m'occupe de vos demandes ?_

_Léo réfléchi un moment sur l'étrange comportement des Gobelins. Il s'était rendu compte que ceux-ci étaient sensiblement différents de ceux qu'il connaissait et cela le faisait douter encore plus de leurs intentions._

_- Très bien, finit-il par dire. J'accepte._

_Le Gobelin montra les crocs (ce que Léonard comprit comme un sourire), puis lui montra la porte par laquelle il était entré dans le hall de la banque. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous les deux, le Gobelin faisant la discussion et Léonard se contentant de répondre par « oui » ou « non »._

_Quand la porte se referma, les isolants eux et de nombreux autres Gobelins de la foule du hall d'entrée, le directeur de Gringotts perdit son sourire et se montra soudain sérieux, ainsi que de même pour tous ses préposés. Léonard se raidit une nouvelle fois, craignant d'être tombé dans un piège._

_- Seigneur Léonard, dit Ragnok, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et sachez que Gringotts et tous les Gobelins du monde sont prêts à combattre pour vous. Nous sommes prêts à verser notre sang pour vous._

_Dire que Léonard était surpris fut un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à devoir se battre, et certainement pas à cela !_

_Durant la suite de sa visite, Léo fut emmené à son coffre par une escorte de Gobelins à l'air Noble et par le directeur même de la banque. Il ne repartit finalement que près de cinq heures plus tard après que chaque Gobelin lui aie serrée la main._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Minerva ne trouva rien à répondre à propos de l'étrangeté des Gobelins. Alors elle demanda à Léonard :

- Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

- J'ai amenée une liste, dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche. Voyons… j'ai besoin de faire le tour des librairies. Histoire de les piller…

- Très bien, j'ai moi aussi besoin de nouvelles références pour mes cours. Nous commençons par Fleury & Bott ?

- Volontiers Minerva.

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas vif vers la célèbre librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans la boutique, aussi furent ils rapidement dans les rayons en train de faire leur choix. Minerva se dirigea droit vers celui de la métamorphose et Léo commença par celui qui était le plus près de la porte.

Quand Minerva se dirigea vers la caisse, ayant choisi de prendre trois livres nouveaux, elle ne vit pas Léonard. Elle attendit quelques minutes en discutant avec le libraire, un ami à elle. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensembles. Quand soudain, un boucan monstre retentit à leurs côtés. Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête et virent un tas énorme de livres qui jonchait le sol, les empêchant de voir le reste de la boutique.

- Mais que s'est il passé ? Demanda à haute voix le libraire.

- J'ai trébuché, dit un livre en sortant du tas.

La tête de Léonard, tout sourire, apparut soudain sous le livre.

- Voilà, je vous laisse encaisser monsieur.

- Vous allez acheter tout cela ? Demanda le vendeur, stupéfait. Mais il y en a pour une fortune !

- J'ai de quoi payer, répondit Léo. Et ce n'est que le premier tas de l'année. Je commande un exemplaire de chacun de vos nouveaux livres, sans exception.

- Ne plaisantez pas, jeune homme, dit le libraire avec un ton sévère. Veuillez faire sérieusement votre choix et remettre ces livres à leur place.

Léo ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha du comptoir, sortit sa bourse et l'ouvrit.

- Galions, dit-il.

Il renversa la bourse sur le comptoir et des dizaines, des centaines de pièces d'or se déversèrent dessus.

- Vous voyez, j'ai de quoi payer.

Le libraire, bouche bée, ne trouva rien à répondre à Léo et commença à encaisser le prix de chaque livre sous le regard amusé du jeune Serpent et époustouflé de Minerva.

- Mais d'où vous vient cet argent, Léonard ? Il y'en a pour au moins un millier de Galions !

- C'est un secret, répondit Léo avec un air sérieux.

Après qu'il eut encaissé la somme voulue, le vendeur chercha à mettre les livres dans des sacs. Léo intervint et sortit un minuscule sac à dos de sa poche qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

- Léonard ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école ! Cria Minerva.

- Pas d'inquiétude, professeur. Je ne suis pas traçable.

- Vous quoi ?

- La trace Minerva. C'est ce qui permet au ministère de repérer les élèves mineurs de plus de onze ans faisant de la magie hors de l'école. Je n'en ai pas, donc je peux faire de la magie sans être inquiété.

- Si vous le dites, répondit Minerva.

- J'en suis sûr, dit Léo en entassant les livres dans son sac à dos agrandit.

- Ils ne vont jamais rentrer tous dedans, jeune homme, dit le vendeur en aidant Léo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon sac dispose d'un sort d'agrandissement intérieur.

- Pas de problème alors.

- Non, en effet. Au revoir Monsieur, dit Léo en refermant son sac.

- Au revoir jeune homme, au revoir Minerva.

Ils repartirent donc du magasin pour se diriger vers la boutique suivante. Minerva demanda à Léo sur le ton de la discussion :

- Qu'avez-vous prit comme sujet ?

- Un peu de tout, répondit Léo. Les matières que je vais étudier l'année prochaine, mais aussi des livres d'arithmancie, de runes, de divination et de toutes les options possibles, et de nombreux sujets pour ma culture personnelle.

- Vous lisez de la divination ? Demanda Minerva en grimaçant.

- Je n'y crois pas plus que vous, Minerva, rassurez vous. Mais l'Histoire nous as montré bien souvent qu'il s'agissait d'une chose intéressante à étudier. Ce n'est pas parce que les sorciers sont totalement ignares dans ce domaine qu'il n'a pas un potentiel ou un avenir. Les centaures, les fées ou les elfes sont très avancés dans ce domaine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admis Minerva.

- Et vous-même, qu'avez-vous choisi ? Demanda Léo.

- Oh, deux livres de métamorphose pour mes cours et…

- Oui ? Demanda Léo en souriant.

- Juste un livre sur les échecs, répondit Minerva en rougissant.

Léo éclata de rire en entendant cette réponse.

- Pouvons nous aller ici ? Demanda t'il soudain en montrant un magasin d'ingrédients de potion.

- Oui, si vous voulez, répondit Minerva. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients pour les potions que vous étudierais l'année prochaine, vous savez.

- Oui, mais je souhaite faire quelques expériences et m'avancer justement pour les cours à venir, répondit Léo. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas expérimenter mes mélanges dans votre maison.

- Heureusement. Je ne souhaite pas habiter dans un cratère, dit Minerva. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Il n'y a pas de problème ! Dit Léo en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Léo ne perdit pas de temps. Il fila en direction du comptoir et dès que le vendeur lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait, il répondit :

- Je prends tout !

Minerva failli une nouvelle fois faire un crise d'apoplexie, et la même scène que chez le libraire se répéta. Léo dut une nouvelle fois sortir sa bourse pour montrer qu'il avait amplement de quoi payer. Alors que Minerva lui demandait une nouvelle fois d'où lui venait tout cet argent, que le vendeur jubilait et que Léo mettait ses achats dans son sac à dos en répondant « secret ! » à Minerva, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et la sonnette retentit.

Le professeur Snape faillit à son tour faire une crise d'apoplexie en voyant le génie de Poudlard vider les étagères de son magasin préféré. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda au vendeur dès qu'il s'intéressa à lui :

- Ma commande est-elle prête ?

- Oui, je vous l'apporte tout de suite Mr Snape, répondit le vendeur. Il vous faut autre chose ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment plus rien ? Demanda le maître des potions en désignant les étagères vides.

- Eh non, désolé Mr Snape. Ce jeune homme m'a tout acheté, répondit le vendeur en désignant Léonard.

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen de vous racheter quelques ingrédients ? demanda Snape à Léo. J'en ai besoin pour préparer mes cours.

Ledit Léo sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis demanda à son professeur de se servir dans son sac.

- Merci beaucoup, dit le professeur Snape. Mais vous êtes sûr que vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je comptais juste m'avancer pour l'année prochaine.

- Combien vous dois-je ? Demanda t'il après avoir prit ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Voyons… une plume de phénix, de la bave de Bulobulb… On va dire deux mille galions !

- QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible ! Cria le professeur Snape sous les regards outrés de Minerva et du vendeur du magasin.

- Pièce !

- Mais… mais…

- Ou alors vous me donnez des cours de potion privés durant les vacances ! A vous de choisir ! Si vous avez tant besoin de ces ingrédients, je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix…

Le professeur Snape sourit en reconnaissant là une ruse de Serpentard. Etant sûr que Léonard n'aurait aucune scrupule à lui demander deux milliers de galions pour chacun des ingrédients, il dit :

- Très bien. Alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, je viendrais vous voir chez Minerva afin de décider quand aurons lieu vos cours, d'accord ?

- Si Minerva est d'accord pour vous recevoir, alors il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, dit Léo en se tournant vers son professeur de métamorphose.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi non plus. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez des cours de métamorphose dès demain !

- Je ne l'oublie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur.

Ils sortirent ensuite tous les trois du magasin. Après avoir rangé ses ingrédients, le professeur Snape demanda :

- Où allez vous maintenant ? Nous pourrions peut-être faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Où souhaitez vous aller, Léonard ? Demanda Minerva en se tournant vers son protégé.

- Tout ce que je voulais sur le chemin de traverse à été fait, répondit Léo en regardant sa liste. Si vous n'y avez plus besoin de rien, alors je voudrais aller acheter des livres de magie noire dans l'allée des embrumes.

Alors que Minerva faisait sa troisième crise d'apoplexie de la journée, le professeur Snape regarda avec un air indéchiffrable Léonard ranger sa liste et leur sourire.

- Vous voulez acheter QUOI ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose en ayant l'air de subir un infarctus.

- Des livres de magie noire, pourquoi ? Demanda Léo avec un air étonné devant la réaction de son professeur.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! Hurla Minerva.

- Non, je suis sain d'esprit, répondit Léonard.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Minerva, intervint le professeur Snape. Pourquoi refusez vous que Mr Léonard étudie la magie noire ?

- Mais… parce que c'est de la magie noire ! N-o-i-r-e ! La magie du mal !

- Bien surveillée, elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que la magie blanche, Minerva, continua le professeur Snape. J'en suis l'exemple vivant. J'ai plusieurs décennies d'expérience dans ce domaine, et pourtant je suis encore sain d'esprit.

- Pourquoi être aussi réticente, professeur ? Demanda Léonard avec grand sérieux.

Minerva sembla ne pas vouloir répondre au début, mais en voyant les airs très sérieux de son élève et de son collègue, elle répondit :

- Parce que… mon… mon meilleur ami d'école à sombré dans la magie noire.

- C'est une raison qui ne regarde que vous, Minerva, répondit le professeur Snape avec sévérité. Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas apprendre vous-même cette magie, mais n'empêchez pas les autres de le faire.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, dit Léo. Tout ce que je veux, c'est connaître les sorts, enchantements et tout ce qui concerne la magie noire dans le seul but de pouvoir la combattre.

- Excellente raison, affirma le professeur Snape.

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez ! Abdiqua finalement le professeur de métamorphose. Mais tout de même, aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

- En parlant de cela, il est temps de faire tomber l'un de vos préjugés Minerva ! S'exclama le professeur Snape. Je vais y guider Mr Léonard, et vous allez nous suivre ! Vous verrez que cette allée n'est pas plus dangereuse que le chemin de traverse ! Allez hop, en avant !

- Lâchez moi ! Geignit le Professeur McGonagall tandis qu'elle se faisait tirer de force par son élève préféré et par son collègue des potions.

- Pas de discussion Minerva ! Répondit le professeur Snape en prenant le bras de sa collègue. En avant !

Ladite Minerva dut finalement abdiquer quand elle se retrouva en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes…

- Regardez autour de vous, Minerva, dit le professeur Snape. Et voyez de vous-même que tout n'est pas noir dans cette allée !

Résignée, Minerva regarda et put voir sur sa gauche, juste à l'entrée de l'allée, une librairie aussi grande que Fleury & Bott et apparemment aussi fournie. Il y avait ensuite dans son champ de vision un marchand de baguette « Gregorovitch England », un marchand d'ingrédients de potions, un magasin de balais, une froquerie, et la tristement célèbre maison Barjow & Beurk. Dégoûtée, elle tourna son regard vers la droite et vit avec étonnement une bijouterie qui semblait luire de mille feux dans la pénombre des environs.

Etonnée, elle s'en approcha et regarda par la vitrine. Elle vit avec émerveillement des bijoux que les plus luxueux magasins du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-lard ne pouvaient se vanter de posséder. Et en voyant les prix, plus de mille galions pour le moins cher, elle vit que même de nombreuses familles riches auraient du mal à s'en acheter. Autrement dit, avec son misérable salaire professoral… Elle tourna soudain son attention vers Léo, dérangée dans sa contemplation par un petit bruit qu'il produisait. Elle le vit agiter avec entrain sa bourse dans sa direction.

- Que… commença t'elle avant de se faire interrompre.

- Disons… le prix de l'hébergement estival et de mes cours privés. D'accord ?

Minerva, qui avait vraiment envie de s'acheter l'un des bijoux qu'elle avait vus, ne réfléchis pas à deux fois et accepta sans sourciller l'offre de son élève. Accompagnée de celui-ci, elle entra dans l'établissement avec son collègue ronchon et en ressortit quelques dix minutes plus tard en arborant fièrement une broche de cheveux en or parée d'un étrange métal argenté et sertie de pierres précieuses.

- D'où sortez vous cet argent, Léonard ? Demanda le professeur Snape. En dix minutes, vous avez dépensé plus d'un an de mon salaire !

- Le mélange potions et sortilèges fait des miracles, dit Léonard à voix basse. Et pour l'apparence, un peu de métamorphose… Mais franchement, les sortilèges sorciers utilisés sur ces pièces sont d'une telle simplicité que s'en est risible. Dire que c'est de ce système que les sorciers se vantent auprès de tous les autres peuples magiques… Je suis sûr que si les Gobelins avaient mieux, ils ruineraient les sorciers en quelques jours seulement et imposeraient leur propre fonctionnement sans que les différents ministères ne puissent réagir.

Laissant d'abord la surprise envahir leurs visages, les deux professeurs se laissèrent aller à rire en comprenant que Léo avait fabriqués de toute pièce **(C'est la cas de le dire !) **de véritables Galions, Mornilles et Noises. Et aussi qu'il n'était pas, vraiment pas, très amical envers le ministère de la Magie… allez savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi donc détestez-vous ainsi le ministère de la Magie, Léonard ? Demanda le professeur Snape. Sans vouloir être indiscret…

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, Professeur, répondit Léo. La raison est simplement qu'au cours de l'Histoire, les différents Ministères et organisations sorcières équivalentes ont attaqué et massacré mon peuple et ont fini par le réduire à quelques dizaines d'individus qui, pour la plupart, sont étudiés comme des bêtes de foire ou des rats de laboratoire dans ce que vous appelez les « Départements des Mystères ». Certains sont nés sans avoir jamais vu encore la couleur du ciel.

- Comment ? S'exclama Minerva en ouvrant grands les yeux. Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire subir cela à des êtres Humains ?

- De la même façon que les Géants sont condamnés, Minerva, dit Léo avec sévérité. Tout comme les Vampires sont obligés de vivre cachés tout comme la plupart de ceux qui voulaient et veulent construire un monde juste et uni ont étés et sont massacrés par les sorciers. Par ceux qui se croient supérieurs, et dont le devoir est non pas d'anéantir mais de servir ses vassaux. Car telle est la position des autres peuples magiques actuels.

- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas humains… votre peuple…

- N'est pas Humain non plus ! Eructa violemment Léonard. Je suis une exception ! Le Ministère n'attends qu'une simple erreur de ma part pour me capturer et me disséquer vif afin de découvrir les secrets de mon peuple ! Pour lui, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une aberration vouée à être exploitée ou à disparaître !

Mais il était trop tard, déjà. Des deux côtés de la rue, deux groupes d'une dizaine de sorciers en robes de couleur rouge avançaient d'un pas vif et décidé vers Léo, dans un but qui était clairement tout sauf amical, à voir leurs baguettes levées.

- J'ai perdu mon temps, dit Léo en grimaçant, son visage exprimant une profonde colère.

- Mr Léonard, dit l'un des hommes en rouge, vous êtes en état d'arrest…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase que Léonard disparu soudain avec le typique « BANG ! » d'un Transplanage.

- Il nous a échappé, chef, constata bêtement l'un des Aurors.

- Pas grave ! S'exclama son capitaine. Arrêtez ces deux là, ils étaient avec lui !

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, vingt baguettes se pointèrent sur les professeurs de Poudlard, qui furent aimablement conduits au bureau des Aurors. Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, une vieille dame empoisonneuse professionnelle se faisait agresser en toute impunité par un inconnu qui avait déjà plusieurs assassinats à son actif.

Les Aurors revinrent le lendemain et retrouvèrent le cadavre dans les égouts. L'inconnu avait bien sûr eut largement le temps de fuir, emmenant avec lui un maigre butin. Il était trop tard pour le rattraper.

- Pas grave, s'exclama le Chef des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, quand on lui fit le rapport du meurtre. C'était une Née Moldue ! On aura qu'à accuser un loup-garou et nous aurons tous une promotion ! Affaire classée, suivant !

…

Loin de toute cette corruption et de ce racisme, Léo réapparu dans la maison de son professeur et se hâta de récupérer ses affaires et de lancer de-ci, de-là, des pièges et sortilèges espions. Puis il transplana à nouveau, loin de là, traqué par ceux qui le considéraient comme une aberration…

- Mains en l'air ! S'exclamèrent alors une dizaine d'Aurors en transplanant dans la demeure de Minerva McGonagall.

Ils eurent le droit à une irrémédiable coloration de la peau, et ils devinrent ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas, à savoir des personnes de couleur…

_**UHDS**_

**Bon ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore une fois, un long chapitre, même selon mes critères personnels… **

**Au cas où, sachez que cette histoire portera du plus en plus sur les problèmes de Léo avec le ministère, incluant le racisme du monde Sorcier. ****Certains termes pourraient vous choquer****, aussi il pourra arriver que je vous prévienne d'un langage cru au début de certains chapitres**

**Je vous préviens, je vous aurais prévenus !**

**Et merci à Swagher et Matteic, mes deux aides critiques, qui m'aident grandement à rédiger cette histoire avec leurs points de vue différents du mien.**

**Points des Quatre Maisons :**

Serpentard : 703

Serdaigle : 703

Poufsouffle : 678

Gryffondor : 527


	16. Le Premier Envoyé

**XVI) Le Premier Envoyé**

Marionnettiste

**Ugh à tous ! Comment allez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Pressés ? Bon, allez, je vous épargne le blabla ! Bonne lecture !**

**Et… bonnes révélations !**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui est à moi ! Voilà !**

**Avertissement :**** Toute allusion à la religion ou à la politique est uniquement en rapport avec le monde sorcier. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance voulue ou non avec une religion Moldue, ou avec un de nos Z'Hommes Politiques, et il n'y en aura point.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_**Peu après la Victoire commune de Serdaigle et de Serpentard à la coupe des Quatre Maisons, le Quatuor des Serpents se sépare pour les vacances…**_

_**Léo reste à Poudlard quelques jours de plus que les autres élèves, car il est à la charge du Professeur McGonagall pour la durée de l'été… La pauvre.**_

_**Celle-ci l'emmène chez elle, où il découvre avec plaisir les origines Ecossaises de son enseignante. Ils se défient aux échecs, et si Léo a bien plus de mal que contre ses trois amis, il parvient néanmoins à emporter la victoire facilement.**_

_**Le lendemain, ils se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire leurs emplettes. Léo dévalise une librairie et un magasin d'ingrédients de potions, et parvient à extorquer la promesse de cours privés au professeur Snape.**_

_**Tous trois, ils se rendent sur l'Allée des Embrumes, où Minerva découvre que tout n'est pas noir là-bas, bien au contraire… Mais Léo l'étonne en disant vouloir apprendre la Magie Noire…**_

_**Par la suite, Léo pique une crise et médit sur tout ce qui a rapport avec le ministère de la Magie. Conséquence, des Aurors particulièrement bêtes tentent de l'appréhender, sans résultat, et emmènent les deux professeurs.**_

_**Léo est en cavale…**_

_**UHDS**_

_Bon, _pensa Léo, assis sur une vieille souche dans la position du Penseur_. Que faire ?_

C'était ce que notre ami se demandait depuis les vingt minutes qu'il était arrivé ici, en pleine forêt inconnue. Alors qu'il était encore le matin même sur la sellette, voilà qu'il se trouvait réduit à l'état de fugitif ! Lui ! C'était tellement risible qu'il en avait rit un moment, avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

_Et je n'ai même pas de livre pour réviser, _pensa t'il_. Enfin, si, j'en ai, mais je les connais déjà par cœur. Quelle perte de temps… _

La voix de la raison lui disait de se rendre à la loi. Mais quelle loi ? Celle qui différencie les êtres vivants par groupes supérieurs et inférieurs ? Non merci, très peu pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être considéré « inférieur ». En fait, bien qu'il ne souhaitât pas vraiment le déranger, il ne voyait qu'un moyen pour se sortir de là. Il s'agissait d'appeler à la rescousse un des membres de sa famille.

- Rossignol ? Appela t'il.

Le dit Rossignol apparu quelques secondes plus tard dans un flash de lumière, sans aucun bruit.

- Oui, Léonard ? demanda t-il en regardant son jeune ami de ses profonds yeux bleus pétillants. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu es au courant de mes problèmes ? Demanda Léo.

- Oui, je ne pense qu'à cela. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais parfaitement que faire.

- Quel est le plan ?

- Rends-toi aux sorciers, mais à un sorcier en particulier. Une sorcière, plutôt.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Léo avec méfiance.

- Celle que tu as rencontré lors de ton arrivée en Angleterre, Amélia Bones. Fais-moi confiance, elle t'innocentera. Et en patientant au procès, attends mes nouvelles.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Léo avant de transplaner.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant le ministère de la Magie, où il fut vite appréhendé par les clowns en costume rouge… pardon, par les courageux, brillants et merveilleux Aurors de la Société Sorcière C&R (Corruption & Racisme).

De son côté, Rossignol luminoplana à la rencontre de certains membres de son Ordre secret…

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie, département des Aurors, section des cellules anti-animagus._

Albus Dumbledore avait été appelé de toute urgence au Ministère de la Magie par Cornélius Fudge, l'actuel dirigeant de la population Sorcière Anglaise.

De par ses actes passés et ses titres, le directeur de Poudlard avait jadis obtenu un pouvoir politique important à un âge relativement jeune pour un Sorcier. Si l'on se contentait de parler des moyens d'ascension sociale honnêtes, bien évidemment…

Ce même pouvoir politique faisait de lui le président du conseil du Maggenmagot -le pouvoir contrebalançant celui du Ministre de la Magie, et un personnage clef dans le système politique Sorcier Anglais. De fait, si le Ministre venait à décéder pour une quelconque raison, ou à démissionner, c'est lui qui aurait en charge son pays le temps d'organiser de nouvelles élections.

De plus, fort de ce pouvoir, il avait aussi une grande influence sur Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci s'était toujours intéressé à la politique, et avait gravis les échelons rapidement grâce à un talent d'orateur certain. Dumbledore devait reconnaître qu'il savait agiter les masses à son avantage, quelle que soit la situation. Il savait quoi dire, quand, où et comment mais il s'agissait là de la seule qualité que l'on pouvait lui reconnaître.

Car Fudge n'avait pas de talent intellectuel particulier, il n'était pas réellement bon pour la gestion des comptes du Ministère (poste qu'il occupait précédemment), s'en sortant très justement. Mais, depuis qu'il était devenu Ministre, grâce principalement à des pots de vins obtenus en volant de l'argent du Ministère, la société Sorcière allait très mal financièrement. Mais, comme il le disait avec tant d'assurance, « tout allait bien ».

Dumbledore n'en faisait pas grand cas. Car pour lui, Fudge n'était que « de passage », une personne arrivée à sa place actuelle par une chance insolente, et qui partirait et serait oubliée plus vite qu'elle n'était venue. Si il savait à quel point il avait raison.

- Ah, Albus ! S'exclama le Ministre en voyant arriver son « mentor » politique.

Il s'essuya le front d'un mouchoir blanc en disant cela.

- Que se passe t'il donc pour que vous m'eussiez appelé avec autant d'insistance, Cornélius ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore.

- Une affaire très gênante, Albus, vraiment très dérangeante pour la sécurité d'état. Nous risquons d'être envahis sous peu. Mais venez, vous allez mieux comprendre en entendant certaines personnes.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent une succession de couloirs de cellules de garde à vue, la plupart remplies.

- Albus ! S'exclama une voix féminine d'une des cellules.

- Dumbledore, maudite ordure ! S'exclama une autre voix, non loin.

- Minerva ? S'exclama le directeur, étonnement surpris de voir son professeur de métamorphose derrière les barreaux. Que diable faites-vous là ?

En s'avançant en direction de la cellule, il aperçut aussi son maître des potions, calmement assis sur le banc de bois dur mis généreusement à leur disposition.

- Severus ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous deux en garde-à-vue ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Eructa avec colère Minerva.

- C'est très simple, Albus, répondit Fudge en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc. Vos deux professeurs sont accusés de complicité avec les envahisseurs dont je vous ais parlé en vous accueillant.

La surprise se lut alors sur le visage de Minerva, et l'on aurait même put la distinguer sur celui du professeur Snape en le regardant.

- Que sont donc ces âneries, Cornélius ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant la broussaille de ses sourcils.

- Ils sauront l'expliquer mieux que moi quand ils seront déférés devant un tribunal exceptionnel. En attendant, au revoir. J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent, je vous laisse discuter entre vous.

Et, sur ce, il s'essuya le front avec son mouchoir blanc et s'en alla d'un pas bien plus léger qu'en venant… De son côté, Dumbledore se tourna vers ses professeurs, et utilisa le sortilège de passage installé sur la serrure pour entrer. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Calmement, il s'assit sur le banc aux côtés de son maître des potions, et demanda à nouveau :

- Allons, expliquez moi toute l'histoire.

Ce fut Minerva qui commença, pestant de toutes ses forces contre, je cite « cet imbécile de ministre Gallois de ses deux ! ». Elle raconta comment elle était arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse le matin même, accompagnée de Léonard comment ils dévalisèrent ensembles les boutiques... A son tour, le professeur de potions narra sa rencontre avec sa collègue et son élève, l'extorsion de cours privés dont il avait été victime, et enfin leur étrange discussion. Minerva reprit à l'arrivée des Aurors.

- Ils nous ont arrêtés et ont commencé à nous déblatérer des histoires sans queue ni tête, parlant de traîtres, d'envahisseurs, de monstres à éliminer, et j'en passe ! Dit-elle rapidement.

- Ils nous ont emmenés devant le chef des Aurors, Scrimgeour, repris Snape. Un bel imbécile, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a ordonné de nous « fourrer au trou », et depuis quatre heures maintenant, nous attendons.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer et de réfléchir. Enfin, après quelques instants, il dit :

- _Insonorus_ ! Je pense, mes amis, qu'il est temps de marquer le retour de l'Ordre du Phénix sur la scène politique.

- Vous voulez révéler notre existence, Albus ? S'exclama Minerva.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Mais agir en politique n'est pas inutile, nous pourrions apprendre de nombreuses choses utiles pour les affaires de l'Ordre.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, Albus ? Demanda Snape.

- Allez en procès, comme Fudge le veut. D'ici à ce soir, vous serez mis en prévention et aurez droit aux visites de votre avocat. Je m'occuperai de ce poste.

- Rentre là dedans, toi ! S'exclama alors une nouvelle voix, en provenance du couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le directeur fit disparaître son sortilège d'insonorisation d'un mouvement de poignet. Sous ses yeux et ceux de ses professeurs apparurent un Auror de garde et…

- Mr Léonard ? Demanda Minerva.

- Ravi de vous revoir en de si joyeuses circonstances, mes chers professeurs, ironisa Léo. Puis-je partager cette gaie réunion ?

- Ils vous ont donc repris vous aussi, grogna le professeur Snape. Puis-je savoir de quoi vous êtes donc accusé pour nous amener de tels ennuis ?

- Oh, rien de très grave. Juste atteinte à la sécurité d'état et à la raison sorcière pour cause d'existence. Rien dont je n'ai l'habitude, en somme…

- Pourriez-vous vous expliquer plus précisément, Mr Léonard ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les buissons.

- Disons que, selon les dirigeants sorciers et les riches personnes qui les corrompent à tout va, je suis une aberration censée être disséquée ou morte. Fort simple, n'est-il pas ?

A ces mots, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit grands les yeux, de même que les deux jungles de Dumbledore se défrichèrent d'elles même. Si l'expression du professeur Snape ne changea pas visiblement pour un non-expert, un connaisseur aurait pu y déceler une colère manifeste.

- Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama d'une voix basse le professeur Dumby.

- En ais-je l'air, Albus ? Demanda Léo d'un ton plaisantin mais avec des yeux froids.

- Mr Léonard ! Un peu de respect ! S'exclama Minerva, outrée.

- Laissez Minerva, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école, Mr Léonard a le droit de m'appeler ainsi s'il le souhaite. De plus, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

- Tout de même ! Insista Minerva, bougonne.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par un flash de lumière dans la cellule, vite suivit par des flammes. Fumseck, le Phénix ami de Dumbledore, apparut en poussant la chansonnette, cherchant à attirer l'attention de son camarade de la fête du citron.

- Oh, excusez-moi beaucoup, mes chers amis, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il faut que je m'éclipse, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Nous nous reverrons donc au procès. Au revoir.

Et sur ce, il prit la patte de Fumseck, qui se volatilisa aussitôt.

- Bien ! S'exclama Léonard. Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, je vais pouvoir profiter de votre présence, Minerva, Professeur Snape. Posez-moi des colles sur vos matières respectives, je vais essayer d'y répondre.

- Vous ne vous reposez donc jamais ? Demanda le maître des potions.

- Pas le temps, répondit Léo. Allez, hop ! On commence.

_**UHDS**_

_Manoir Malfoy_

- Vous souhaitiez me voir, père ? Demanda Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son père après avoir frappé, et en s'inclinant devant celui-ci.

- Ah, Draco ! Oui, entre je te prie. Assieds-toi, nous devons avoir une discussion.

- Que se passe-t'il, père ?

- C'est au sujet de l'année que tu as passée à Poudlard.

Draco blanchît à ce souvenir. Elle ne s'était pas, vraiment pas déroulée comme il l'avait espéré toute son enfance !

Longtemps, il s'était cru arriver dans la maison Serpentard et en prendre le contrôle en digne Malfoy, tel son père jadis. Il pensait pouvoir martyriser à sa guise Sangs de Bourbe et Sang-mêlé, harceler le Cracmol concierge…

Et voilà qu'un maudit sang de sorcier de bourbe arrivait de nulle part en même temps que lui, et pas n'importe lequel ! Léonard, le pire d'entre eux, il en était certain ! Et en plus de tout, il se retrouvait dans sa propre Maison, son royaume, son empire personnel ! Son Héritage !

Et tout partait de travers au fur et à mesure que s'écoulait l'année. Non pas faute de travail, il avait de très bonnes notes, intimidait ses camarades de première année, utilisait le nom de son père pour en soumettre d'autres, et soudoyait le reste.

_Des imbéciles sans ambitions, indignes de servir Notre Mère _**(I)**_, _pensa immédiatement Draco.

Il avait accueillies les vacances avec un soulagement sans bornes, enfin libéré de ses pesantes obligations qui ne lui apportaient aucun pouvoir. Qu'il était long, le chemin préparatoire jusqu'au siège de Ministre !

Car Draco, du haut de ses quatre ans, savait déjà ce qu'il souhaitait faire : Corrupteur Corrompu en Chef, soit Ministre de la Magie. Il n'avait jamais changé d'avis de toute son enfance, et certainement pas durant l'année. Il préparait le terrain, mais à quel prix !

_Maudites soient ces impuretés ! _Eructa t'il intérieurement. _Aucun respect pour Notre Mère _**(I) **_!_

S'il y avait une chose particulièrement étrange parmi toutes dans le monde Sorcier, il s'agissait bien de la religion **(I)**.

- A propos de cette année, continua Lucius, conscient du tourbillon de pensées de son fils. Il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu dois savoir. Tu n'as pas treize ans, aussi tu devras cacher tes connaissances et en profiter sans que tes camarades apprennent ce que tu sais. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, père, répondit Draco, excité comme une puce en comprenant ce à quoi son père faisait allusion.

Car il faut savoir que quand ils atteignent l'âge de Treize ans, les Sangs-purs fidèles à la religion des Sorciers révèlent quelques informations importantes à leurs rejetons. Informations sérieuses, et trop secrètes pour être révélées à des enfants trop jeunes et manipulables par les « Impurs ».

- Bien. Tout d'abord, nous allons parler de ce maudit Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe du nom de Léonard. Ne m'interromps pas, Draco, dit Lucius en levant la main, en voyant son fils prêt à répliquer. Draco, que sais-tu du Premier Envoyé ?

- Le Premier Envoyé ? Il s'agit d'un Héros des Sangs-purs, envoyé par nos Pères et nos Mères pour nous aider à rétablir la juste loi des choses, la pureté de notre sang et l'extermination des impurs.

- C'est ce que l'on t'a appris, en effet. Maintenant, tu dois savoir la vérité. Le Premier envoyé n'a pas fait ce pour quoi il était venu. Il a trahie notre juste cause.

L'étonnement se lut alors sur le visage de Draco à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Lui, le Premier Envoyé, celui que tous les Sorciers honoraient, même les infidèles, était un traître ?

- Je sais quelles sont tes pensées, Draco, dit Lucius. J'ai eues les mêmes quand j'ai apprise la nouvelle. Tu dois te demander, comment a-t-il trahit ? C'est fort simple. Quand il est arrivé parmi nous, il ne possédait guère plus de connaissances en magie que toi, étant jeune et inexpérimenté. Nous l'avons patiemment instruit, ravis de son potentiel immense qui nous sauverait tous. Mais dès qu'il eues achevées ses études en magie, il s'est rangé aux côtés des Nés Moldus, des Hybrides et de leurs mélanges immondes. Il les a unis contre nous, et cela a failli nous coûter la vie à tous. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sous le joug bestial de nos ennemis pendant des décennies, obligés de cacher notre allégeance véritable pour sauver notre Sang.

- C'est atroce ! S'exclama Draco, sans pouvoir se retenir. Un Sang-pur, ainsi trahir ce qu'il est pour anéantir ses frères et sœurs ? Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle atrocité !

- Effectivement. C'est pour cela que, une fois que nous l'avons vaincu, durant le Moyen-Âge, nous avons préféré n'apprendre la vérité à nos enfants que quand ils se montraient capables de la supporter. Maintenant, tu dois aussi savoir que nous avons longuement priés et honorés nos Pères et nos Mères, sans résultat. Ils étaient en colère contre nous de nous avoir montrés soumis. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont à nouveau prêtée attention à nos prières que très récemment. Voici un an, pour être précis.

- J'ai crois savoir où vous voulez en venir, père.

- Tu crois bien. Ils nous en envoyé un Second Envoyé, plus puissant et digne que le premier, répondit Lucius.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira alors d'une grande joie.

- Un Second Envoyé Divin ? Mais nous sommes sauvés, alors !

- Non, Draco, dit fatalement Lucius. Non, car tel le Premier, le Second a trahie notre cause.

Et le visage de Draco s'effondra véritablement en entendant cela. Après quelques instants néanmoins, il devint rouge d'une colère sans nom.

- Qui est-il, père ? Que je lui fasse regretter une telle atrocité !

- Il s'agit de ce maudit Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe nommé Léonard. Il est le Second Envoyé divin.

_**UHDS**_

_Dans un lieu dont on ne connaît point l'emplacement, Pôdlad…_

Un flash lumineux se fit soudainement voir dans l'immense salle en ruine de cet étrange lieu inconnu, vite suivit par le typique bruit d'un Transplanage. Une troisième personne arriva d'une porte à l'écart et se dirigea vers les deux premières d'un pas pressé.

- S1, S2 ! Dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse en scrutant les dénommés de ses yeux bleus envoûteurs. Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite !

- A votre service, répondit S2, tandis que S1 répondait d'un hochement de tête atténué par son « manteau d'obscurité ». Que voulez-vous ?

- Une affaire politique de première importance va se jouer sous quelques jours, sans doute même quelques heures. Un procès, opposant nos ennemis et les innocents à un jeune garçon d'une grande importance.

- Vous comptez vous en mêler ? Demanda S2. Je m'en occupais, justement.

- Et c'est pour cela que je vous appelle, S2. Pour vous dire que vous ne devrez rien faire de particulier. Contentez-vous de suivre les procédures classiques du ministère. S1 sera dans la salle, dissimulé sous illusion parmi le public, et interviendra à un moment donné. Nous allons user de nos lois pour non seulement innocenter Mr Léonard, mais en plus frapper un grand coup discrètement.

- Pourriez-vous vous expliquer mieux, M1 ? Demanda S1 en s'adressant à Rossignol.

- Mon cher, vous allez sortir la moitié de vos « petits papiers » concernant la liste de personne que je vous aie donnée il y a quelques jours. Grâce à cela, nous allons libérer nos amis, et riposter discrètement en attaquant les accusateurs de Mr Léonard. Si tout va bien, nous en enverrons une dizaine à Azkaban pour environ un mois, le temps que les pots de vin habituels fassent leur effet. L'administration de Mr Fudge pourrait même en ressortir grandement affaiblie.

- Très bien, répondit le mystérieux S1. Ce sera fait dans une heure.

- Merci à vous, répondit Rossignol. Voici précisément ce qu'il vous faudra faire, vous improvisez si besoin…

Et, après quelques minutes d'explications de ses plans, il luminoplana quelque part… S1 et S2 transplanèrent alors peu après, laissant la tranquillité de Pôdlad n'être troublée que par le travail infernal de S4 et de ses apprentis, dans les sous-sols…

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie, cellule de nos amis_

- Allons, ne faiblissez pas ! Question suivante !

- Pitié, Mr Léonard, supplia Minerva d'une voix faible, assise à même le sol. Vous avez répondu juste à toutes les questions que nous vous avons posées, jusqu'au niveau BUSES ! Cela en fait des centaines pour chacun de nous, nous sommes épuisés !

- Je confirme, continua le professeur Snape avec un air fatigué sur le visage. Nous avons tous deux besoin de nous reposer, la journée a été fort agitée.

- Ahlàlà ! Pauvres petits professeurs battus ! Plaisanta Léo avant de dire : Bon, soit Minerva ! Reposez-vous ! Mais vous, professeur Snape !

Il regarda le pauvre Severus d'un air de prédateur sauvage et sans pitié à faire froid dans le dos.

- Que voulez-vous, encore ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de tester mes boucliers d'Occlumencie !

- PARDON ? S'exclama alors le professeur Snape en se relevant brusquement, tandis que Minerva se trouvait soudain parfaitement éveillée.

- Vous allez tester mes boucliers d'Occlumencie, répéta Léo d'une voix ferme.

- Depuis quand en avez-vous ? Demanda Minerva, impressionnée malgré elle.

- Cela fait six mois que je médite pour m'entraîner, répondit évasivement Léo. Allons, vite ! Sinon, je teste mes capacités de Legilimens sur vous, professeur !

- Un peu de calme, Mr Léonard, prévint le professeur Snape. Et un peu de respect pour vos Aînés, je vous prie !

Léo serra les dents sans rien répondre. Ses Aînés ? Pouah !

- S'il vous plait, Ô puissant parmi les puissants, digne successeur du Noble Salazar Serpentard, auriez-vous l'obligeance de tester mes humbles boucliers d'Occlumencie ?

- Je préfère, répondit le professeur Snape en souriant narquoisement sous l'air amusé de Minerva. LEGILIMENS !

_**UHDS**_

_Au même moment, quelque part dans un lieu inconnu, mais pourtant bien connu…_

- E1 ? Demanda Rossignol en apparaissant soudain par luminoplanage.

- Ah, Rossignol ! Je t'attendais, justement. Tu viens pour le procès ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais rien à ajouter aux actions en cours.

- Si, justement. Il faudrait réunir quelques-uns de nos membres pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à contre-attaquer contre les pillages que nos ennemis vont très certainement mener.

- Ce sera fait, répondit Rossignol. Autre chose ?

- Oui, repose-toi un peu. Tu vas finir par avoir la voix cassée à force d'en user sans cesse sans pause.

- Tu sais bien que j'adore chanter, voyons ! S'insurgea Rossignol, choqué.

- Oui, je le sais, et j'adore ta voix. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive du mal.

- Je suis le plus âgé de nous deux, et pourtant c'est moi qui me fait conseiller comme un enfant. Cherche le problème, plaisanta Rossignol.

Le dénommé E1 partit dans un étrange rire vide de sentiments, avant de répondre :

- Je viendrais te voir avec mon épouse, ce soir. Tu es toujours à l'Opéra Royal Moldu, à Paris ?

- Oui, toujours. Je joue dans _Hamlet_. Une pièce superbe. Les enfants seront là ?

- Je pense que je peux faire venir ta fille et mon fils, répondit E1. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Au revoir alors, dit Rossignol avec un pétillement de joie dans ses yeux bleus.

Et sur ce, il luminoplana encore une fois…

_**UHDS**_

- Bien, dit une voix cachée dans l'Ombre d'une pièce tapissée de moquette multicolore. Comment se passe notre plan ?

- Très bien, répondit une autre voix, semblable à celle de Lucius Malfoy. Le procès contre le Traître va avoir lieu comme convenu. Scrimgeour n'était pas très partant à l'idée de se fatiguer, mais quelques milliers de galions dans ses poches l'ont décidé. Et autant dans celles de Fudge, bien entendu.

- Ce cher Mouchoir Blanc ! Plaisanta la première voix. Combien de services son idiotie nous a-t-elle déjà rendus ? Je ne parviens même plus à tenir le compte ! Il ne se rend même pas compte que nous reprenons l'argent que nous lui donnons moins d'une semaine après son placement !

- Effectivement, dit une troisième voix, une voix de femme. Mais vivement que nous remportions le procès pour renverser Fudge et massacrer quelques centaines d'aberrations. J'ai hâte !

- Nous aussi, répondit Malfoy. Mais nous ne devons pas agir précipitamment, c'est là le meilleur moyen que nous avons d'échouer. Il faut absolument que nous nous en tenions à nos plans. C'est pour cela que vous êtes les seuls, Narcissa et Avery, à être présents ici ce soir. Zabini aurait put être là, mais Nôtre Père Tout-Puissant a eu besoin de lui, semble t'il.

- Le Père Tout-Puissant ? S'exclama Avery en se levant soudainement. Tu veux dire qu'il est parmi nous ?

- Non, Avery. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Mais il a –semble t'il, envoyé un ordre à Zabini. Celui-ci a tuée sa femme et a commencé à utiliser l'héritage de son bâtard.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a put engrosser une nègre ! Eructa Narcissa avec dégoût.

- Moi non plus, répondis Lucius. Mais toujours est-il qu'il n'a plus donnés signes de vie depuis quelques jours, contrairement à ce qui était prévu.

- Aurait-il trahit ? Demanda Avery calmement.

- Traître, ou cadavre. Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir le remplacer à sa place dans ce conseil. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, il nous faut en revenir à nôtre plan. Avery, tu étais chargé de réunir quelques documents. Qu'en est-il ?

- C'est terminé, répondit Avery. Quand tu mèneras l'accusation, tu pourras t'en servir à volonté. Dumbledore ne s'y attendra pas, tu peux en être certain.

- Comment êtes-vous sûrs que ce sera Dumbledore, l'avocat du traître ?

- Il semble être très proche de celui-ci, répondit Lucius. De plus, c'est celui qui est le plus habile d'Angleterre à ce poste, reconnut Malfoy. Après moi, bien évidemment.

- Evidemment, ronronna Narcissa pour plaire à son mari.

- En ce cas, acheva Avery, je vais aller assassiner quelques Moldus. Joignez-vous à moi, si vous en avez le temps.

- Bien volontiers, répondirent alors les deux Malfoy, avant que Lucius ne demande : Il reste beaucoup de prostituées à violer à Londres ?

- Non, elles se cachent et ne travaillent plus qu'en intérieur. Mais cela ne nous retiendra pas. De plus, j'ai repérée une école d'enfants qui est placée hors de portée de la surveillance ministérielle. Le temps que les Aurors interviennent, nous pourrons avoir massacrés quelques dizaines des rejetons des aberrations…

- Excellente idée, répondit Lucius. En avant !

Et sur ce, ils transplanèrent, laissant la pièce qu'ils occupaient précédemment totalement vide. A la place qu'occupait Narcissa se trouvait un compliment sur lequel était noté : _« Mère Génitrice »_

_**UHDS**_

_Esprit de Léo…_

Le professeur Snape était actuellement en train de se promener dans l'esprit de notre cher ami Léo… s'il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver et franchir les barrières d'Occlumencie de celui-ci, il avait été étonné d'une telle construction mentale chez un enfant de douze ans.

Mais il avait un autre problème à penser. Car effectivement, s'il avait vite terminé son travail, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'esprit envahi. Pour la simple raison qu'il ne le comprenait pas !

Les souvenirs et les sentiments volaient entremêlés dans tous les coins et en tous sens, certains sans protections, et d'autres si bien protégés qu'il se demandait si Léonard était bien l'auteur des protections. Le tout se mélangeait dans un ensemble si « bordelique » que le pauvre professeur de potions se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

_La seule autre fois où j'ai vu cela, c'était dans l'esprit des Londubat… _pensa t'il. _Toutes les traces imaginables de folie humaine se trouvent rassemblées ici…_

Un esprit humain semblable au sien était si facile à comprendre, si ordonné ! Vous filez tout droit pour trouver la sortie, et voilà !

Mais Léo avait un véritable labyrinthe dans son cerveau ! Des virages et des carrefours à tous les coins de neurones, des embouteillages de souvenirs et des sentiments refoulés… Avec étonnement, et une pointe de peur, le pauvre Severus avait vu de la colère et de la haine à l'état de souvenir être contenus dans des poches immenses. Et surtout, surtout… il avait vu ceux qu'il pensait n'être que des chimères sorties de l'imagination des Sangs-purs… les « Pères » et les « Mères »…

Mais soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus avant, Léo se « matérialisa » soudain dans son propre esprit.

- Alors, vous vous êtes perdu, professeur ? Demanda t'il d'une voix colérique.

- Gardez vos remarques, Léonard ! Répondit Severus. Votre esprit est véritablement fou ! Il n'y a aucune logique à l'intérieur !

L'expression du visage de Léo ne changea pas, mais les souvenirs et les sentiments autour du professeur s'agitèrent soudain en une véritable tempête.

- Vous voulez sortir ? Avez-vous pensé à regarder en bas ?

Severus se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé, et se retrouva au sol avec un cocard naissant sur son œil… Mince, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de son élève !

Regardant en bas, il vit avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait rien. Pas de souvenir, pas de sentiments. Et pourtant, cette partie de l'esprit de son élève était vivante. Plus vivante même, comme si la partie qu'il avait envahie était endormie… Intrigué, il s'y aventura rapidement, et se retrouva à chuter dans un vide intellectuel sans fond.

_Prof ! _S'exclama une voix d'enfant avec désespoir.

_Vois ce que sont les monstres tels que toi ! _Grogna une voix que Severus reconnu comme étant celle de son ami Lucius Malfoy.

_Professeur ? _Demanda Dumbledore.

_Tous les sorciers ne sont pas perdus, mon neveu, _disait à Léo la forme d'un vieillard ressemblant fortement à Dumbledore.

_AVADA KEDAVRA ! _Hurlait un Voldemort possédant le corps de Quirrel.

_Deviens l'un des Nôtres, _dit une voix charmante, envoûtante, venant d'une personne cachée dans l'ombre.

Soudain, un choc immense frappa le pauvre maître des potions. Quand il releva la tête, il put voir Minerva qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il était revenu dans sa cellule ? Comme cela ?

Mais il fut soudain interrompu dans ses interrogations par un cri :

- _Oubliettes ! _S'exclama Léo en pointant sa baguette sur ses professeurs, et lançant son sort avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

Et il leur fit oublier quelques détails, notamment tout ce que le pauvre Severus avait vu, ne leur laissant que les souvenirs nécessaires pour le procès.

Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à réaliser en Occlumencie… et il s'y attela immédiatement, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol de la cellule.

_**UHDS**_

_Deux jours plus tard…_

- Je déclare ce procès ouvert ! S'exclama Amélia Bones en tapant sur son pupitre de juge avec l'aide de son marteau.

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la salle à moitié pleine. Ce procès ne provoquait pas d'émules particulières, et la gazette du Sorcier n'avait envoyé qu'un vieux reporter qui était déjà en train de s'endormir sur sa chaise. Mais, chose étrange, nombre de personnalités étaient présentes, et pas des moindres.

Albus Dumbledore –le célèbre vainqueur de Grindelwald-, et Lucius Malfoy –un richissime notable-, occupaient les postes d'avocats. Cornélius Fudge assistait au procès, accompagné de sa sous-secrétaire d'état, Dolorès Ombrage. Parmi les dits jurés, il y avait cinq hommes et cinq femmes. Comme le stipulait la loi, trois étaient délégués par le Ministre et son gouvernement, trois étaient membres du Maggenmagot, et les quatre derniers étaient des Sorciers et sorcières communs, ayant été appelés pour accomplir leur devoir dit de « juriste ». Il y avait là, entre autres, Narcissa Malfoy et le désagréable McNair, le bourreau du Ministère. Les deux autres étaient une inconnue du nom d'Emma Langdown, et un dénommé Arthur Weasley.

- L'accusation est menée par Mrs Augusta Londubat, Sorcière contre Messieurs Léonard, Hybride, et Snape, Sorcier, ainsi que contre Miss McGonagall, sorcière. L'avocat de l'accusation est Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. L'avocat de la défense est Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. Mr Léonard est accusé d'agression armée et de violence magique sur Mrs Londubat. Mr Snape et Miss McGonagall sont accusés d'encouragement à la violence et de non secours à personne en danger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces… cochonneries ? Cria Severus, ébahi par tous les mensonges déjà ouïs et par la façon de commencer la présentation du procès.

- Mr Snape, répondit Bones, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires. Taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une amende pour entrave au fonctionnement de la justice.

Léo ricana froidement à l'entente de ces mots. Justice ? Heureusement qu'il avait quelque bases d'Occlumencie, sinon il se serait déjà effondré de rire.

- Les accusés ont-ils quelque chose à répondre à cela ?

Les deux professeurs de Poudlard allaient s'insurger contre cette parodie de procès, quand Léo les retint de ses mains et se leva en disant :

- Quand l'Oiseau chante, les Fidèles déchantent.

Et il se rassit sans ajouter un mot. Dumbledore avait compris qu'il parlait là de Rossignol, le dirigeant d'un ordre secret, mais il ne savait vraiment que penser du reste de la phrase. De son côté, Lucius Malfoy était prit d'un étrange pressentiment à l'entente de ces propos. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré sur son plan d'action.

- Merci, Mr Léonard, dit le juge Bones, interloquée. La parole est à Mr Malfoy, avocat de l'accusation. Passez à la barre, je vous prie.

Malfoy se leva alors, sous le regard de toute la salle, et gagna la place des orateurs. Là, il fit montre de tout son talent d'avocat.

- Merci, Juge Bones. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, dit-il en s'adressant à dix personnes assises en évidence dans la salle, juste devant lui. Nous avons affaire à l'un des cas les plus graves d'agression qui soit depuis fort longtemps. Mrs Londubat, connue dans notre société pour sa bonté et son honnêteté a été agressée par Mr Léonard ici présent sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'elle était en train de faire des achats. L'ignoble individu que nous jugeons aujourd'hui a été encouragé par ses deux professeurs –ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles nous l'ignorons, à malmener cette pauvre Mrs Londubat alors qu'elle n'avait pas possibilité de se saisir de sa baguette. Pour cause, elle avait les bras chargés de ses paquets.

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant d'un œil pénétrant et critique la salle, puis recommença à plaider :

- Mrs Londubat a réussi à échapper à l'agression grâce à l'intervention de sept courageux Aurors qui patrouillaient sur le Chemin, et qui avaient assisté à la scène dès son début. Après un combat rapide, ils ont réussi à stupéfixier l'agresseur et ses deux entraîneurs. Puis ils ont regagné le ministère, où les trois accusés ont été incarcérés jusqu'au début de ce procès.

Là, il prit un air encore plus sérieux s'il était possible, et déclama fortement, presque en criant :

- C'est pourquoi, afin de dédommager Mrs Londubat, qui a subit un choc moral d'importance, et aussi afin d'éviter que de tels évènement se reproduisent à nouveau, je demande l'interdiction de séjour, court ou prolongé, de toute créature hybride ou non humaine sur les lieux sorciers fréquentés, tels le Chemin de Traverse ou le village de Pré-au-lard !

Il acheva sa phrase en sidérant l'assemblée de tant de fougue, de croyance en ses propres propos. De son siège, le professeur Dumbledore paraissait parfaitement neutre, ne montrant aucun signe de ce qu'il pensait mais au fond de lui-même, il était inquiet. Quel discours raciste au possible… Où allait donc le monde sorcier ?

- Merci, Mr Malfoy, dit la Juge Bones après quelques secondes de flottement. La parole est à l'avocat de la défense, Mr Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard se leva alors, sous le regard de nombreuses personnes. Assises dans la salle se trouvaient Alastor Maugrey, en quête de grabuge pour s'amuser Kingsley Shackelbot, pour l'Ordre du Phénix le dénommé S1, sur ordre de Rossignol le dit Rossignol et enfin, sans que personne ne le sache, le dénommé E1.

Celui-ci surveillait tout et tous sous les traits d'un vieil homme apparemment en train de s'endormir. Mais en réalité, il était plus qu'éveillé et surveillait le déroulement des évènements le plus près possible pour décider des actions qu'il ferait mener à M1 et l'Ordre inconnu…

- Chers Jurés, commença Dumbledore. Nous assistons ce jour à l'une des plus grandes farces juridiques de l'Histoire de nôtre pays. L'on accuse Mr Léonard d'agression sur Mrs Londubat, alors qu'il avait quitté le Chemin de Traverse trois heures avant qu'elle ne s'y rende. Pourquoi donc une telle marge d'erreur de la part de Mr Malfoy ? Me direz-vous. De plus il n'a pas de témoins présents ici même pour confirmer ses dires et ceux de Mrs Londubat.

- Mr Malfoy, demanda la Juge Bones, que répondez-vous à cela ?

- J'ai bel et bien des témoins, votre Honneur, répondit avec assurance Malfoy. Je puis les faire entrer dès maintenant, si vous le souhaitez.

- Faites, accorda la juge.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté du tribunal, à quelques pas de Mrs Londubat qui était assise sur sa chaise avec un air absent.

- Voici, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, Juge Bones, les sept Aurors qui ont interpellé Mr Léonard, Mr Snape et Miss McGonagall.

Sept personnes apparurent, toutes d'un air étrangement hagard. Ils avaient tous été victimes d'une coloration irréversible de la peau en un patchwork de couleur foncées, avec une certaine dominance pour le noir.

- Mr Dumbledore, reprenez, je vous prie, dit la Juge Bones.

Le professeur regarda l'assemblée un moment. Personne ne pipa mot face à son air étrange.

_Maintenant, première phase, _dit une voix dans sa tête qu'il reconnut comme celle de S1.

- Je vais maintenant répondre à cette nouvelle situation, et à bien d'autres, dit-il. Plutôt que de défendre un innocent qui ressortira de ce tribunal libre et sans tâches, j'accuse. J'accuse Mr Malfoy de corruption, d'agression sur Mrs Londubat, d'utilisation de sortilège Impardonnable, de versement de Pots de vins à divers Hommes politiques, dont…

Il sortit un paquet d'une dizaine de feuilles d'une de ses poches.

- … Hommes politiques dont j'ai la liste des noms et des pots de vins versés ici même, et ce depuis treize années. J'ai les preuves qu'il continue à œuvre dans l'ombre en toute malhonnêteté pour servir ses intérêts propres, aux dépends des lois et des règlements !

Dumbledore avait dit tout cela le plus vite possible. Un chaos sans nom se souleva aussitôt parmi les jurés et le public. Le reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier souriait béatement en écrivant à toute vitesse. Il allait pondre un véritable scandale, et allait prendre du gallon ! Il pouvait en être certain !

- Amenez-moi cette liste, Mr Dumbledore, demanda la Juge Bones.

- Voici, votre Honneur, dit Albus en s'exécutant.

- Je demande la parole, Votre Honneur ! Dit Malfoy d'une voix forte.

- Vous attendrez que Mr Dumbledore aie fini sa plaidoirie, Mr Malfoy, répondit la juge d'une voix froide en mettant les papiers à l'abri.

- J'ai terminé pour l'instant, votre Honneur, dit Albus.

- Très bien, alors allez-y, Mr Malfoy.

- Cette discussion et ces documents n'ont rien à faire dans ce procès ! Eructa Malfoy. Nous sommes ici pour juger un Hybride, pas un honnête Sorcier Sang-pur tel que moi !

- Telle n'est manifestement pas l'intention de Mr Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy, répondit la juge.

_Seconde phase, _dit alors la voix de S1 dans l'esprit de Dumby.

- Non, en effet votre Honneur, répondit Albus en s'exécutant. Je ne cherche pas à juger Mr Malfoy. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'un homme aussi corrompu ait sa place en ce tribunal, surtout au poste d'avocat de l'accusation. Je demande donc son renvoi de son poste, et l'interdiction pour lui de siéger jusqu'à ce que sa situation soit clarifiée.

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOU, DUMBLEDORE ! Hurla Malfoy. Si vous croyez que je vais me plier à vos ordres ! Vous vous mettez la baguette dans le… le doigt dans l'œil !

- MR MALFOY ! Réprimanda la juge Bones. De la tenue, je vous en prie ! Je vous mets une amende de cinq cent galions pour insultes au sein de ce tribunal ! Recommencez, et je double la somme !

Malfoy fit un effort pour se taire et se calmer, mais Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée :

- En plus de tout cela, Votre Honneur, les témoins de Mr Malfoy, en plus d'avoir vue leur parole achetée, ont été placés sous sortilège de l'Imperium par Mr Malfoy afin d'éviter tout travers dans ses desseins malhonnêtes. Je vous redemande donc, en plus de congédier Mr Malfoy, de le placer aux arrêts afin de juger par la suite de ses actes.

- CELA SUFFIT ! Cria Malfoy, hors de lui, en voyant des plans qu'il avait mit des mois à créer être aussi facilement mis en déroute.

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette et cria :

- TAISEZ-VOUS, DUMBLEDORE ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

- Auriez-vous peur, Mr Malfoy ? Demanda Albus en souriant.

- TAISEZ-VOUS, AIS-JE DIT !

- Allons, un peu de calme, mon cher ! Il ne faut pas vous énerver ainsi !

- STUPEFIX ! Cria alors Malfoy en visant Dumbledore.

- PROTEGO ! S'exclama une voix rocailleuse. EXPELIARMUS !

Un bouclier apparut devant Dumbledore, bloquant le sortilège qui le visait et un puissant rayon bleu jaillit pour heurter avec violence Malfoy. Maugrey se précipita sur lui pour ramasser la baguette tombée au sol, tandis que tous dans la salle commençaient à parler en tous sens. Dumbledore avait le visage grave. C'était exactement ce qui était prévu. Malfoy sera assurément congédié de ce procès.

- Silence ! SILENCE ! Hurla la Juge Bones en lançant des grands « BANG » de sa baguette.

Personne ne répondit, tous continuaient à hurler et se chamailler. Malfoy tentait de reprendre sa baguette à Maugrey, qui n'attendait que cela pour lancer quelques sortilèges de son cru… Au milieu de tout cela, Léo avait le sourire. Enfin, un peu de distraction. De temps en temps, cela ne faisait pas de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

- FAITES EVACUER LA SALLE ! Hurla la Juge Bones à une troupe d'Aurors qu'elle venait de faire entrer.

_**UHDS**_

Quelques minutes après tout ce capharnaüm, Léo était de retour dans sa cellule avec ses deux professeurs.

- Quel bordel ! S'exclama le professeur Snape, exprimant la pensée de Minerva par la même occasion.

- Je trouve cela très amusant, dit Léo en souriant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc de bois dur qui se trouvait là.

- Amusant ? Répondit Minerva avec un air effaré. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel… bordel, pour reprendre vos mots, Severus ! Ce n'était qu'une parodie de procès, c'est devenu un véritable ring de boxe !

- Il faut effectivement avouer qu'il s'agit plus d'un règlement de comptes politique qu'un procès, dit Severus en grimaçant. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part d'Albus.

- Vous n'avez pas tous les éléments à disposition pour comprendre les enjeux, indiqua Léo avec un air mystérieux.

- Que ne savons-nous pas ? Mr Léonard ? demanda Severus.

- Des choses que vous n'aimeriez pas savoir, vous qui êtes encore innocent.

- Innocent juridiquement, oui mais pas autrement, murmura Severus pour lui-même.

- Vous avez déjà tué et torturé, Severus, répondit Léo. Mais en comparaison de moi, vous êtes l'innocence incarnée. Croyez-moi.

- Que cachez-vous donc, Mr Léonard ? Demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aimerais le savoir moi aussi, répondit la voix de Dumbledore alors qu'il entrait tout sourire dans la cellule.

- Albus ! S'exclama Severus en se relevant, l'air mécontent. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pour quelle raison vous vous servez de nos problèmes juridiques pour régler vos comptes en politique ?

- Pour une simple raison, Severus, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore sérieusement. Pour une très simple raison. Les explications détaillées seraient trop longues, aussi pour faire court : sachez que si je ne fais pas enfermer Mr Malfoy et d'autres personnes ainsi durant ce procès, vous ne pourrez plus sortir hors de Poudlard sans subir de tentatives d'enlèvement ou de torture. Voire d'assassinat, si vous vous défendez. Jamais je n'utiliserais notre amitié pour mes propres desseins et mes intérêts personnels.

- Et qui donc ferait cela ? Demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Mr Malfoy et quelques autres personnes dont je n'ai –pour l'instant, aucune preuve mais juste de forts soupçons.

- Et que vas-t'il arriver à Lucius ? Demanda Severus avec mécontentement.

- Il va passer en jugement, et il va être condamné, vous pouvez en être certains. Si il a de la chance, ses pots de vin devraient lui permettre de ne passer qu'un mois à Azkaban. Sinon, il en aura pour quelques décennies. Sauf intervention extérieure.

- Et que veux dire cette dernière phrase ? demanda Minerva.

- C'est-à-dire, Minerva, Severus, que vous pouvez être certains que d'ici à cinq ans si nous avons de la chance, peut-être plus tôt si nous sommes malchanceux, Voldemort reviendra au sommet de sa forme.

_**UHDS**_

Le calme semblait être revenu dans la salle du tribunal. Toutes et tous étaient revenus calmes, bien que légèrement anxieux pour certains. Seul Lucius Malfoy n'était plus là, et –chose étonnante, il n'y avait toujours qu'un reporter, le même, celui de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait semble t'il pas prévenus ses collègues, voulant sûrement garder la gloire de l'affaire pour lui seul. Rapace.

De son côté, tandis qu'il s'essuyait le front d'un mouchoir blanc, l'avocat de l'accusation –plus communément connu comme étant Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accéder à la demande de son financeur Lucius Malfoy. Si les « petits papiers » de Dumbledore étaient réellement ce qu'ils semblaient être, alors il allait être évincé de son poste dans le mois à venir.

Amélia Bones ne l'avait jamais apprécié, lui mais aussi et surtout ses « méthodes » usant de raccourcis, un peu d'or par-ci par-là. Elle était scrupuleusement respectueuse de la loi, cherchant toutes les ficelles quand celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas, mais la respectant toujours. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à vaincre Fudge lors des précédentes élections Ministérielles, mais c'est aussi pour cela que ledit Fudge n'avait pas réussi à la faire tomber de son poste de Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et qu'elle jouissait d'une réputation d'honnêteté à toute épreuve.

Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face, et chacun avait secrètement l'intention de porter un coup au camp de son adversaire.

- Bien, s'exclama la juge Bones en usant sévèrement de son marteau sur son pupitre prêt à se fendre en deux. La seconde partie du procès est ouverte ! Mr Fudge remplace donc Mr Malfoy au poste d'avocat de l'accusation ! Nous en étions au moment où Mr Dumbledore, avocat de la défense, faisait sa plaidoirie. Continuez, Mr Dumbledore.

- Merci, votre Honneur, répondit Albus en se levant pour prendre place à la barre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, principalement celui angoissé de Cornélius Fudge, qui s'essuya le front d'un mouchoir blanc en voyant son ancien allié à une place opposée à la sienne. Lui qui avait été habitué à être guidé par Dumbledore, il allait falloir qu'il fasse cavalier seul contre celui-ci…

- Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, commença Dumbledore. Maintenant que l'ordre est quelque peu revenu dans cette salle, je continuerais ma plaidoirie sur la voie qu'elle a empruntée tout à l'heure. J'avais accusé Mr Malfoy d'avoir soumis ses témoins au sortilège de l'Imperium, et je relance cette accusation. Il suffit effectivement de regarder ces pauvres Aurors pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal. Outre la coloration de leur épiderme, bien évidemment.

- Greffier ! Appela la juge Bones. Faite venir un médicomage et un langue-de-plomb, que les propos de Mr Dumbledore soient enfin vérifiés. En attendant l'arrivée de ces deux personnes, qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela, Mr Fudge ?

- Votre Honneur, commença Fudge, Mesdames et messieurs les Jurés, Mr Dumbledore. Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais accepté de remplacer Mr Malfoy au pied levé s'il avait pratiquées de telles méthodes ? La réponse est non, bien évidemment. Je ne suis aucunement malhonnête, et j'exerce ma profession d'avocat en étant soumis à tous les sortilèges de confidentialité et d'honnêteté requis par ce tribunal, ainsi que par le Maggenmagot, par l'Organisation des Mages d'Europe et par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Et il en était de même pour mon collègue, Mr Malfoy. Et contrairement à Mr Dumbledore, qui mystifie pour la simple raison qu'il savait que lui et ses clients n'avaient aucune chance face au talent d'avocat de Mr Malfoy. Pensez-vous qu'un homme qui a été à plusieurs reprises reconnu comme étant le meilleur avocat d'Angleterre puisse s'abaisser à de telles pratiques ? Pensez-vous que les sortilèges de restriction auxquels il est soumit le lui permettraient ? En ce qui me concerne, non, je ne le pense pas. Mr Malfoy est connu parmi nous tous pour son honnêteté, il n'est pas homme à se prêter au jeu de la magie Noire en usant de sortilèges Impardonnables !

La majeure partie de la salle, remplie aux trois quarts par des alliés de Fudge ou de Malfoy, explosa alors en applaudissements. A ce qu'il semble, Fudge avait une nouvelle fois sut motiver ses troupes. Il semblait qu'il tentait de dominer le tribunal de toute sa hauteur, juché tel qu'il était sur ses pieds, tentant tant bien que mal de se dresser plus haut à l'aide de sa main droite et de son barreau tandis que sa main gauche essuyait son front avec son mouchoir blanc.

A leur place, Léo, Minerva et Severus étaient impressionnés. Ils savaient que Fudge avait un grand talent d'orateur, mais ils n'imaginaient pas que cela fût à ce point. Bien vite, les mauvaises pensées défaitistes de Minerva revinrent à la charge, tandis que son collègue potionniste se voyait de retour à Azkaban. Seul Léo était optimiste, aucunement rendu inquiet par le retournement de situation en train d'être opéré par Fudge.

- J'ajouterais donc, votre Honneur, acheva t'il, que j'accepte s'il le fat d'être moi-même soumit à l'inspection d'un médicomage si cela permet de clarifier ma situation dans ce tribunal.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Mr Fudge ! Décida alors la juge en usant de l'autorité de son marteau.

Le médicomage et le langue-de-plomb demandés arrivèrent alors dans la salle du tribunal.

- Messieurs, dit la juge Bones, vous avez été appelés à cette audience afin de vérifier certains dires de Mr Dumbledore, selon lesquels les témoins de Mr Fudge auraient été possédés par Imperium lors de leurs accusations. Acceptez-vous de le vérifier ?

Les deux employés du Ministère regardèrent alors avec attention la salle, et virent réunis là certains des plus gros légumes d'Angleterre. Ils pâlirent légèrement, intérieurement impressionnés.

- J'accepte, répondit malgré tout le médicomage.

- De même, suivit le langue-de-plomb.

- Merci Messieurs, répondit la juge. Vous allez en ce cas faire un serment magique, comme il se doit dans ce cas.

Et ainsi fut fait. L'un après l'autre, les deux nouveaux venus durent prononcer les paroles suivantes :

- Je jure sur mon Honneur et ma Magie, devant ce tribunal, la société, ma Magie et ma vie, de répondre aux questions qui me seront posées dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment par la vérité, et rien que la vérité, sans quoi la mort me prendra en toute connaissance de cause.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Conclut la juge en usant de son marteau contre son pupitre, et de sa baguette magique pour lier à elle le serment des deux hommes.

Aussi étrange que pusse paraître cette pratique de serment dans un tribunal, elle était très efficace et avait faites ses preuves à de bien nombreuses reprises. A sa place, alors qu'il s'essuyait le front d'un mouchoir blanc, Fudge commençait à angoisser. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de faire cette demande auprès de la juge.

Oui, il avait bien fait, se convainc t'il lui même. De toute façon, à voir l'air de Dumbledore, le vieux renard l'aurait fait lui-même si il ne l'avait pas demandé rapidement. Il aura au moins quelque peu sauvée la face.

- Messieurs, demanda alors la juge en sortant Fudgy de sa réflexion. Veuillez procéder à l'inspection des témoins de Monsieur Fudge, afin de découvrir de possibles traces de sortilège Imperium ou de possession d'autre type.

Les deux employés du ministère s'exécutèrent immédiatement. S'ils avaient été appelés pour cette tâche, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils étaient rodés par l'entreprise depuis plusieurs années, et l'effectuaient avec rapidité et efficacité au moins une fois par semaine. Ils connaissaient bien la juge pour ces raisons, et l'appréciaient au même titre qu'elle les appréciait aussi pour leur pratique honnête de leur métier.

Dans son coin, assis sur sa chaise, Léo regardait attentivement Fudge.

- Ce n'est pas sur la tête qu'il a les auréoles celui-là, murmura t'il à son professeur de potion. C'est sous les bras…

Un infime sourire miraculisa **(III)** alors sur le visage de Severus, qui se reprit aussitôt.

Après une dizaine de minutes à lancer quelques sortilèges de détection et à réaliser d'autres examens, les deux inspecteurs revirent devant la juge Bones, et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

- Votre honneur, les témoins de Monsieur ont été et sont actuellement soumis à l'enchantement de l'Imperium.

Fudge se décomposa littéralement en entendant cela, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Savez-vous qui a lancé ce sortilège, et depuis combien de temps ces personnes y sont soumises ?

- Il nous faudrait encore une longue inspection pour connaître l'auteur des sortilèges. Mais cela fait déjà plus d'une journée que ces personnes sont soumises à cet enchantement.

Une exclamation s'éleva alors dans la grande salle. Une journée d'Imperium ? Quelle atrocité ! Le sortilège d'Imperium provoquait une manipulation de force de l'esprit de sa victime, et pouvait engendrer des conséquences sur l'état mental désastreuses et irréversibles. Après une journée d'Imperium, il y avait peu de chance que les malheureux soient toujours sains d'esprit…

- J'ordonne le retrait immédiat des Témoins de Mr Fudge ! S'exclama la juge en usant de son marteau contre son pupitre. Une enquête sera menée dès la fin de ce procès afin de déterminer qui a lancé ce sortilège d'Imperium !

_Bien, lancez immédiatement la troisième phase du plan, S2, _dit la voix de S1 dans l'esprit de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci s'exécuta prestement.

- Votre honneur ! S'exclama t'il.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Dumbledore ? Demanda la juge.

- Je demande aussi l'inspection de l'accusatrice, Mrs Londubat. Elle est absente des débats depuis le début du procès, et porte un air absent depuis son arrivée à sa place.

- Accordé, Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit la juge. Messieurs, à vous, acheva t'elle en s'adressant aux deux inspecteurs.

Ceux-ci recommencèrent alors leur inspection, cette fois sur une Augusta Londubat étrangement calme et immobile. Le verdict tomba quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mrs Londubat est elle aussi soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium, dit le médicomage. Depuis plus d'une journée pour elle aussi.

Et une nouvelle fois, Fudge se décomposa littéralement. Il faillit chuter de sa chaise, mais se reprit rapidement, sous les regards amusés de certaines personnes dans la salle. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ah, Lucius s'était bien gardé de lui parler de tout cela ! S'il n'avait pas expressément besoin des pots-de-vin de son ami afin de financer les siens propres, il l'aurait bien volontiers laissé tomber ! Mais cela n'était de toute façon point possible, il avait donnée sa parole devant le tribunal de tenir sa place d'avocat de l'accusation. Il avait bien été manipulé, de tous les côtés ! Ça oui ! Lucius allait devoir sortir la bourse, et Dumbledore allait le lui payer cher !

- Votre honneur, s'exclama alors Dumbledore. L'état de Mrs Londubat ne fait aucun doute qu'elle était déjà soumise lorsqu'elle a portées ses accusations. Ce procès n'a donc aucune raison d'être, et je demande au nom de mes clients son annulation pure et simple, avec l'abandon complet et définitif de toutes les charges engagées !

Fudge était en cet instant précis victime d'une poussée d'angoisse et de stress d'une grande violence. Il s'essuya trois fois de suite le front avec son mouchoir blanc. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose ! Il le fallait mais quoi donc, quoi ?

Soudain, l'idée lui vint, et il dit :

- Votre honneur ! Les demandes de Monsieur Dumbledore ne sont pas valables !

- Non, en effet Monsieur Fudge, répondit la juge Bones. Les procédures étant déjà lancées, et plusieurs personnes liées magiquement, nous ne pouvons annuler ce procès en vertu de la loi des Tribunaux numéro cinquante-sept, article vingt, alinéa deux.

Un sourire rayonnant naquit alors sur le visage de Fudge, qui regarda Dumbledore d'un air de dominateur. Regard qui lui fut immédiatement rendu par un sourire éclatant.

_Tout va bien, S2, _dit la voix de S1 dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. _Tout se déroule comme prévu, Fudge est prit au piège._

En voyant une telle assurance dans les yeux de son rival, Fudge cilla quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance… extérieurement. Mais intérieurement, il était à nouveau en proie à mille et une pensées défaitistes.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Mais que pouvait-il bien faire, nom d'un boursouf ? On lui avait enlevés ses témoins, on l'avait mis dans une position plus que délicate personnellement et politiquement, et voilà qu'on lui retirait sa cliente !

- Votre Honneur ! S'exclama t'il alors, sans voir d'autre issue. Je demande la parole !

- Allez-y, Mr Fudge, accorda la juge Bones.

- Je demande un arrêt momentané du procès, afin de pouvoir reconstituer ma défense, dit Fudge en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc.

- Accordé, répondit la juge. En vertu de l'article quatorze de la loi des tribunaux numéro vingt-quatre. Ce procès reprendra donc à dix-huit heures, après l'interruption demandée par Mr Fudge.

Sur ce, le marteau de la juge frappa son pupitre, ordonnant l'exécution immédiate de son ordre. Fudge quitta la salle prestement, en essuyant son front trempé de sueur à l'aide de son mouchoir qui n'était plus vraiment blanc…

_**UHDS**_

- Quel procès merveilleux ! S'exclama Léo en souriant, de retour dans sa cellule en compagnie de ses deux professeurs et de son avocat.

- Et vous trouvez cela AMUSANT ? Hurla d'indignation Minerva. Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est amusant de voir un match de boxe entre des incapables et des malins.

- Vos goûts en matière de distraction ne sont pas vraiment « classiques » Monsieur Léonard, dit Severus de sa voix froide.

- Ils sont miens, en tout cas, mes chers amis, répondit Dumbledore en souriant à son tour. Il est très amusant de faire tourner en bourrique ses adversaires politiques.

- Et quand donc cette… foire prendra t'elle fin, Albus ? Demanda Severus. J'avais une dizaine de potions expérimentales sur le feu, moi ! Elles sont toutes fichues, maintenant, et je n'imagine pas dans quel état je vais retrouver mon laboratoire ! Si je dois le rénover, je vous préviens, vous aller tout financer !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Le coup final arrivera dès que nous serons de retour dans la salle du tribunal. Vous serez libres et blanchis d'ici deux à trois heures.

- Quelle assurance vous avez, se moqua Severus. Puis-je savoir d'où elle vous vient ?

- Aucune idée, répondit simplement Dumbledore, arrachant un rictus amusé à Léo.

_**UHDS**_

- Que la pièce de théâtre comique reprenne ! Marmonna Léo en souriant sur sa chaise, alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois de retour dans la salle du tribunal.

A sa place, Fudge n'en menait pas large face à face au sourire assuré de Dumbledore. Il n'avait trouvée aucune aide ni échappatoire hormis les pots de vins dans la vingtaine de textes de loi qu'il avait épluchés pendant la pause. Et, connaissant la juge, elle n'accepterait jamais un petit versement…

Un coup de marteau retentit dans la salle du tribunal, et la juge s'exclama :

- Du fait du déroulement actuel de ce procès, je propose de passer au jugement final si les avocats n'ont plus rien à ajouter.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Fudge avait totalement perdu pied. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus à répondre face aux assauts de Dumbledore.

- Votre honneur ! S'exclama alors celui-ci. J'ai une requête à formuler.

- Faites, Mr Dumbledore, accorda la juge Bones dans un soupir.

- Mr Fudge étant en dehors de ce tribunal le Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre, je dispose avant le jugement final du droit de demander le retrait des jurés ayant une relation professionnelle, personnelle ou financière avec lui. Je quémande donc le départ de Monsieur McNair, du fait de sa fonction de Bourreau du Ministère. Avec lui devront aussi partir les trois délégués du Ministère.

Le sang monta à la tête de Fudge, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dumbledore ne cessait de lui porter des coups d'éclats ! Il n'en pouvait plus, mais vraiment plus du tout ! Il avait réussit à tenir jusqu'ici, mais là, à quelques minutes du jugement final, il n'avait plus aucune chance d'obtenir la condamnation du gamin ! Maudit soit-il, lui, Dumbledore et Lucius ! Lui emmener de tels ennuis !

- Il n'y a rien à objecter à cela, Mr Dumbledore. En vertu du paragraphe cent douze de l'article trois de la loi des tribunaux numéro vingt-quatre, les personnes citées par Mr Dumbledore doivent quitter le banc des jurés.

Sur ce, elle marqua la décision d'un coup ferme de son marteau sur son pupitre.

- Réclamation, votre Honneur ! S'exclama Fudge, désespéré.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Fudge ?

- Je n'ai rien à objecter quand à cette décision, votre Honneur, répondit le transpirant en essuyant son front de son mouchoir plus vraiment blanc. Mais je demande moi aussi le départ des trois membres du Maggenmagot siégeant sur le banc des jurés, en vertu du poste de Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot supporté par Mr Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolée, Mr Fudge, répondit la juge Bones. Les textes sont clairs. Le poste de Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot supporté par Mr Dumbledore ne fait pas de lui le supérieur de ses collègues de cette organisation. Il est leur porte-parole auprès du Ministère de la Magie et de la Population Sorcière. Votre objection ne peut donc être retenue.

Fudge jeta son mouchoir au sol de dépit, mais ne répondit rien. La partie était perdue, il n'avait plus que Narcissa Malfoy dans son camp. Les trois membres du Maggenmagot étaient dévoués à Dumbledore, tout le monde le savait. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Il savait bien que ce qu'il voulait n'était pas possible en vertu des lois, mais il n'avait plus aucune autre manche dans ses cartes… manches dans ses poches… poches dans ses manches ! CARTES DANS SES MANCHES ! Voilà, enfin…

- S'il n'y a plus aucune objection, nous allons donc passer au jugement ! S'exclama la juge Bones. Jurés, quelle est votre décision ?

Les six jurés restants se concertèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis, alors que Narcissa Malfoy prenait un air horrifié, l'un des membres du Maggenmagot se leva et s'exclama :

- Par cinq voix contre une, nous déclarons Monsieur Léonard, Monsieur Snape et Miss McGonagall innocents de toutes les charges pesant contre eux.

Le marteau de la juge retentit alors une dernière fois sur son pupitre, et Minerva s'effondra sur son siège, immensément soulagée. Severus, lui, se redressa tel un ressort, vite imité par Léo.

- Allons, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir ! S'exclama le professeur. J'ai des potions à refaire !

- Bye Corny ! S'exclama Léo avec un sourire narquois. N'oublie pas de manger ton mouchoir !

Et il transplana sous le regard étonné de la plupart des autres personnes présentent ici. Il y avait pourtant de puissants sortilèges anti-transplanage sur tout le Ministère de la Magie ? Comment avait-il donc fait ?

Par la suite, Dumbledore acheva ses au revoir à ses collègues et à la juge Bones, puis raccompagna ses professeurs à Poudlard pour avoir une discussion explicative avec eux…. Puis ils retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations, la chauve-souris dans ses cachots et la chatte à lunettes dans sa maison. Dumbledore, lui, transplana rapidement quelque part après cela…

_**UHDS**_

_Environ deux heures après le procès, dans un endroit dont on ne connaît que le nom, Pôdlad…_

- Et bien ! S'exclama Rossignol en se tapant les mains et en les frottant. Cela s'est bien mieux passé que je l'escomptais ! Félicitation, S1, S2, et vous S3 ! Vous avez parfaitement mené vôtre rôle respectif !

- C'est tout naturel, répondit la voix féminine de S3.

S1 se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête, tandis que S2 souriait, avant de se rappeler que son « manteau d'ombre » ne permettait pas de voir son visage.

- Malgré cette victoire sur nos ennemis, il ne faut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers ! Nous pouvons être sûrs que nos adversaires préparent déjà des plans pour contre-attaquer. Il faut donc rester sur nos gardes, et continuer nos propres projets. S2, je viendrais toujours vous voir vous et vos amis, lors d'une de vos réunions. S1, continuez à réunir tous vos « petits papiers ». S3 vous en fournira, je pense, un nombre conséquent. Et donc, ma chère S3, continuez votre excellent travail ! Je vais vous donner un exemplaire de nos textes de lois, afin que vous trouviez tous les moyens de les appliquer contre nos ennemis.

- Excellent, répondit avec approbation la voix de S3. J'ai eu énormément de mal à en retrouver quelques traces, vous me sauvez la mise !

- Cela n'est pas très étonnant, répondit Rossignol sérieusement. Nos textes ont été presque tous brûlés lors de notre déchéance. Heureusement, ce bâtiment dispose de protections très puissantes, et si son niveau supérieur a été détruit, ses sous-sols sont restés intacts.

- Même mille ans plus tard ? Demanda S2, étonné.

- Oui, même mille ans plus tard, répondit Rossignol. Mais passons ! Les choses suivent leur cour, et nous venons d'emporter une victoire ! Mais celle-ci est malheureusement de bien faible importance. Il faut que vous continuiez vos missions en cours, cela est primordial pour la suite des opérations. Maintenant, si vous n'avez point de questions, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. S1, restez encore quelques instants, je vous prie.

Et sur-ce, les membres de l'Ordre inconnu transplanèrent à leurs occupations…

- Que voulez-vous, Rossignol ? Demanda S1 d'une voix toujours aussi sérieuse.

- Avez-vous achevée l'écriture de vos livres ?

- Oui, c'est terminé. J'apporte la touche finale à la présentation, et je les apporte à une imprimerie Moldue dans deux jours. Je ne pense pas que l'imprimerie Harry's accepte d'éditer des documents à l'encontre de ses pensées racistes…

- Et pour les terrains que vous deviez nous acheter ?

- Cela est aussi en bonne voie de réussite. J'ai réalisées les transactions pour tous les terrains voulus, et la paperasse Moldue suit son cours. D'ici un mois, tout devrait être en ordre.

- Très bien ! Et encore bravo pour votre nomination, S1 !

- Merci à vous, répondit avec une voix chaleureuse l'inconnu. Nous allons nous quitter à présent, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai beaucoup à faire…

- Oui, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, répondit Rossignol. Au revoir, S1.

- Au revoir, M1.

Et sur ce, chacun luminoplana **(II)** et vaqua à ses occupations…

_**UHDS**_

_Approximativement au même moment, quelque part en Angleterre…_

- Bon, dit une voix cachée dans l'Ombre d'une pièce tapissée de moquette multicolore. Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

- Dumbledore a été plus débrouillard que nous ne le pensions prime abord, continua la voix froide d'une femme.

Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce. Outre la tapisserie de toutes les couleurs, une unique table ronde de plus de dix mètres de diamètre se trouvait exactement en son centre. Autour, seize chaises d'ébène, d'un luxe et d'un confort merveilleux, étaient disposées avec une précision parfaite. Mais deux d'entre elles n'étaient point occupées. L'un devait accueillir, si l'on en croyait le compliment disposé là, _« l'Envoyé »_, tandis que l'autre, un véritable trône orné de têtes de morts véritables, était marqué au nom du _« Père Fondateur »_.

- M'est avis qu'il ne faut pas en rester là ! Ressortons les armes, tuons enfin ces monstruosités qui nous envahissent ! S'exclama furieusement la voix d'un homme apparemment âgé.

- Tais-toi donc, le rabroua la voix d'un autre homme, sensiblement plus jeune, faisant penser à Lucius Malfoy. Ecoutez, vous savez tous que nous ne pouvons sortir de l'ombre comme cela. Nous nous ferions massacrer, noyés sous le nombre de ces aberrations que nous combattons. Cela est, nous ne pouvons le nier. Notre seule chance d'action est de laisser les évènements se calmer seuls, et de mettre en action le plan final de Domination Divine que nous avons prévu. Nos Pères et nos Mères en serons satisfaits, et, peut-être, nous enverrons t'ils un envoyé Divin qui nous aidera.

- Nous avons attendu près de mille ans avant de voir le second ! Crois-tu qu'ils répondraient à nos prières aussi facilement ? Demanda une nouvelle voix de femme. Ils sont supérieurs à nous, plus encore que nous le sommes par rapport aux aberrations, mais ils ne peuvent avoir sans cesse raison. Moi, je dis qu'il faut tenter de vivre avec les sangs-mêlés, afin de survivre ! Et…

Elle se tut soudain en ressentant la haine de ses condisciples. Elle savait qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Tu nous trahirais ? Demanda alors la voix de Malfoy, lourde de menaces. Tu oserais ?

- Non, mais je…

- ENDOLORIS ! Hurlèrent alors les Treize autres voix, torturant celle qui les avait « trahis »…

Ici, personne n'avait le droit aux « mais ». C'était l'obéissance aveugle aux Pères et aux Mères, sans discussion.

Par la suite, la pauvre raciste modérée se fit torturer à la folie, violer et engrosser, frapper et anéantir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

- Nous ferons donc ainsi, dit Malfoy en se rhabillant, satisfait. Préparons-nous, appliquons la solution de secours. Attendons et agissons dans l'Ombre.

_**UHDS**_

_**(I) La religion du Monde Sorcier**_

**Outre les religions Moldues qui sont pratiquées par certains -et dont je ne ferais pas allusion dans cette fiction, les Sorciers ont leur propre culte… **

**Il s'agit d'une ancienne pratique du Moyen-Âge, perdue chez la plupart des personnes, mais étant encore pieusement pratiquée chez les Sangs-purs.**

**Il s'agit d'un polythéisme avec un certain nombre de Dieux et de Déesses, tous frères et sœurs. La Légende dit que les Sangs-purs sont leurs descendants à tous…**

**Chaque Sang-pur se choisit un « Père » ou une « Mère » qu'il honore et prie souvent pour « libérer le monde des impurs »…**

**Mais, comme pour toutes les religions… qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une Mythologie Légendaire ? Pas moi…**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus, il s'agit du second grand mystère du Tome I… bonne réflexion !**

_**UHDS**_

**(II) Luminoplanage, luminoplaner : Signifie transplaner à l'aide de la lumière (Le transplanage classique utilisant les ondes sonores).**

**(III) Miraculisa, miraculiser : Un verbe spécialement inventé pour les sourires du professeur Snape ! ^^**

_**UHDS**_

**Vous voulez en savoir plus sur la religion du monde sorcier ?**

**Connaître l'identité du Premier Envoyé Divin ?**

**Savoir ce que vont faire Rossignol, Dumby, les Sangs-purs et Léo ?**

**C'est dans les prochains chapitres, si vous êtes généreux en reviews…**

**Le chapitre quatre a été mis à jour.**

**En raison de l'augmentation de la taille de mes chapitres, je ne vous donnerais plus que rarement la date de sortie du prochain chapitre. Peut-être dans deux semaines ou un mois ? Je ne promets rien !**


	17. Que deviennent les autres ?

**Encore une fois, le plus long chapitre que j'eu jamais écrit ! Bonne lecture !**

**Message aux lecteurs :**

**Je suis à la recherche d'un lecteur acceptant de m'offrir des critiques pour chacun de mes chapitres. Cela me permettrait de m'améliorer, et d'augmenter sensiblement la qualité de ma fiction.**

**Si vous êtes intéressé(e), n'hésitez pas ! Contactez-moi par MP, ou via reviews !**

**La seule rémunération sera votre pseudo cité dans les chapitres et, qui sait, une pensée des commentateurs ?**

**XVII) Que deviennent les autres ?**

« Le meurtre est ma seule raison de vivre »

(Extrait du journal intime de Léo)

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_**Les vacances d'été sont commencées depuis seulement quelques jours que déjà, Léo est à nouveau la proie des lois sorcières. Il est victime d'une tentative d'arrestation de la part des Aurors, mais parvient à y échapper. Malheureusement, les professeurs McGonagall et Snape n'ont pas cette chance, et son appréhendés pour « complicité ».**_

_**Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Léo entre en contact avec son oncle, le dénommé Rossignol. Avec celui-ci, il met en branle un plan d'action pour contre-attaquer contre leurs ennemis. Léo se rend aux Aurors en transplanant au Ministère de la Magie.**_

_**Alors qu'une mystérieuse réunion a lieu entre les différents ennemis de Léo, l'étrange individu nommé Rossignol utilise l'une des cartes qu'il garde secrètement en ses manches…**_

_**Le procès lancé contre Léo est une véritable foire. L'accusation, menée par Lucius Malfoy, attaque avec infamie et mensonge tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore, l'avocat de la défense, joue un jeu politique dangereux.**_

_**Le procès se transforme rapidement en spectacle comique, et Lucius Malfoy est déchut de son poste d'avocat. Il est remplacé par Cornélius Fudge, qui est à son tour ridiculisé.**_

_**Finalement, Léo et ses deux professeurs sont innocentés par les lois sorcières, qui se contredisent étrangement...**_

_**Le procès a opéré un changement en Léo, qui se renferme quelque peu sur lui-même…**_

_**Une question se pose de plus en plus…**_

_**Qui est vraiment Léonard ?**_

_**UHDS**_

_Quatre, Privet Drive, Cinq heures du matin... Deux semaines après tous ces évènements…_

Un homme, un sorcier plus précisément, venait d'apparaître discrètement dans la rue du présent quartier résidentiel en usant d'un bracelet dissimulant habilement un Portoloin à activation et reconnaissance vocale.

Qui était-il, et que venait-il faire ici, alors que seul un nombre extrêmement restreint de sorciers connaissaient la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette adresse ? Etait-il un Mangemort voulant venger son maître après avoir apprise la nouvelle ?

Le plus silencieusement possible, profitant de l'ombre tenace de la nuit mourante, il se faufila entre les lieux les plus discrets qu'il pouvait trouver dans la direction du portillon d'entrée de la petite maison provinciale. Une lumière légère brillait de derrière une fenêtre.

Vérifiant que rien ni personne ne l'observait, il franchit l'entrée du jardin à pas de loup, sans même produire l'habituel grincement dût au manque d'huile. Quelques pas plus tard, il était devant la porte de la maison. Sans attendre un instant, il toqua sur celle-ci… ou, plus près de la vérité, il donna un coup de poing qui retentit certainement dans toute la bâtisse.

…

A l'intérieur de ladite maisonnée, le jeune Harry Potter, douze ans, savait qu'il risquait gros en faisant ce qu'il faisait. Quand il avait été à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard, lors du mois de juin dernier, il avait exigées quelques explications et des renseignements sur son passé. S'il n'en avait pas obtenu autant qu'il aurait voulu, il possédait déjà de quoi méditer tout l'été.

Du moins, un été aurait été nécessaire à un enfant normal. Mais Harry Potter était loin -fort loin- d'être normal. Car du haut de ses cent cinq centimètres, taille inhabituellement petite pour son âge, il était un élève modèle, brillant dans de nombreuses matières, et particulièrement bon même dans celles qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Mais la principale matière qu'Harry aimait, c'était l'Art des Potions, comme il le nommait lui-même en souriant. Sans doute cela était-il dût au fait qu'il devait cuisiner pour sa famille depuis qu'il avait appris à tenir sur ses jambes ? Certainement, l'Art des Potions était très semblable au noble Art Culinaire.

Alors qu'il fourrait à la hâte des provisions non périssables dans le sac magique qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de ses vacances de Noël chez les parents de son amie Hermione, il repensait à ce qu'il entreprenait.

_« La proximité du sang de ta mère te confère une protection sans failles »_ lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore. Maigre excuse pour l'avoir placé ici ! En moins d'une heure de réflexion, après quelques recherches sur les rituels de sang, le jeune Harry avait déjà trouvée une faille à ce raisonnement, et encore trois autres depuis le début des vacances.

Quand je dis qu'Harry n'était pas normal, je n'entends point par là qu'il était fou, ou autre chose. Il n'était simplement pas normal du point de vue de son oncle, Vernon Dursley, de sa tante, Pétunia Dursley-Evans, ainsi que de celui de son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Et il avait finit par croire à ces paroles, aux insultes et moqueries constantes qu'il entendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Mais tout avait changé pour lui le jour de ses onze ans. Il avait reçue une lettre d'une soi-disant école nommée « Poudlard ». Celle-ci étant adressée au « placard sous l'escalier », il glissa discrètement la lettre dans son habitat, sous la protection de ses amies les araignées, avant d'aller porter le reste du courrier à son oncle, récoltant ainsi une baffe pour « ne pas avoir fait plus vite ».

Quand enfin il put ouvrir sa lettre, après avoir été « remis à sa place de carpette par de généreux coups salissants les mains de son merveilleux et bienveillant oncle », et après avoir été puni pour « avoir salies les mains de son fantastique et sublime oncle en se faisant corriger comme il se doit par celui-ci » il se plongea dans une lecture maladroite, mais qui lui permettait de s'évader dans un autre monde.

Harry Potter adorait lire, qu'il s'agisse des magazines jetés à la poubelle, des ingrédients repoussants des Hot-dogs double gras **(Deux fois plus de gras dissimulé que dans les vrais hot-dog) **et des Frites Huile-max **(Plus d'huile que de patates) **de son cousin, ou bien encore des livres de l'école dans laquelle sa famille l'avait « placé pour être débarrassée de sa présence envahissante ». Ecole gratuite, bien évidemment. Sinon, Harry aurait remboursé le coût de sa scolarisation en poings et corvées, mais le fait devoir donner de l'argent pour « lui » horrifiait littéralement Vernon.

Quand il était arrivé dans le train devant le mener à la mystérieuse école de « magie », il avait été bien décidé à se faire des amis. Mais malheureusement, sa timidité maladive avait vite prit le dessus, et il avait tenté de s'isoler seul dans un compartiment. Ce qui était sans compter avec la foule des autres élèves. Il avait finalement dut se résigner à entrer dans un compartiment occupé par un seul autre garçon, qui était en train de lire un livre.

Il était vite devenu ami avec ce-dit garçon. Bien que froid et étrange, celui-ci n'en était pas moins sympathique tant que l'on ne l'agressait pas. Et avec lui était aussi entrée dans son cœur une jeune fille, Hermione, et deux autres garçons, Neville puis Blaise.

En pensant à eux, Harry s'étonna lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami à l'école primaire, malgré tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices pour cela. Il ignorait pourquoi, son cousin n'étant pas dans la même école. Pour cause, il avait insisté pour aller dans celle qui offrait les meilleurs repas, dans son sens. Les plus gras donc.

Quittant ses sombres pensées, Harry continua à entasser dans son sac agrandit et allégé magiquement tout ce qui pourrait lui servir. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il revint à ses ruminations...

Durant toute l'année, il avait découvert un nouveau monde. Non pas celui des Sorciers, mais celui de l'amitié, de l'amusement et de la joie. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter de sitôt.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait enfin put apprendre à lire correctement. Vers la mi-année, il s'était mit à réaliser des potions tout seul dans son dortoir, sous les regards amusés de ses amis, qui voyaient le bonheur luire dans ses yeux quand il le faisait.

Et c'est ainsi que, usant d'un livre discrètement emprunté à son ami Léonard, il avait concoctée une potion au bord de la magie noire. Il s'agissait du « Philtre d'apprentissage », tel qu'il était nommé par son créateur. Il augmentait les capacités d'apprentissage de celui qui l'ingurgitait pendant un temps dépendant de son degré de dissolution dans de l'eau. Pour faire simple, il permettait de pouvoir apprendre un sort dix fois plus vite que d'ordinaire, et de retenir parfaitement une formule ou une recette rien qu'en la lisant une fois.

Mais le contrecoup à ces divers avantages était très important. Après l'effet primaire du philtre, les effets secondaires arrivaient en masse. Des migraines, des trous de mémoire récurrents, des vertiges, et surtout, l'oubli de ce que vous aviez appris. Selon le créateur du philtre, le seul moyen de ne pas oublier ce qui était appris était de maîtriser solidement l'Art de l'Occlumencie.

C'est aussi pour cela –entre autres choses- que Harry avait empruntés à Léo ses livres traitants de l'Occlumencie pour les débutants. Et il pensait se débrouiller relativement bien, bien que personne ne puisse l'aider à s'en assurer. Il lui faudrait attendre la rentrée, et demander à son ami Léo si il pourrait l'aider. Il ignorait le niveau de celui-ci, mais souhaitait lui proposer de s'entraîner à deux, cela permettrait à chacun d'aller plus vite.

Alors qu'il finissait de mettre dans son sac le livre de magie que Mrs Granger lui avait acheté à Noël dernier, il sursauta soudain en entendant un coup sourd. Il se retourna en silence, immédiatement angoissé. Son oncle se levait ? Sa tante ? Pour Dudley, ce n'était pas possible, il ne se levait que vers dix heures du matin, après avoir prit son second petit-déjeuner au lit.

Un nouveau coup retentit, et Harry put cette fois l'identifier comme venant de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Légèrement rassuré, il n'en resta pas moins encore angoissé. S'agissait-il d'un voleur ? Devait-il retourner dans son placard sous l'escalier, ou devait-il mieux fuir immédiatement par derrière et laisser sa « famille » se débrouiller avec le bandit ?

Finalement, il opta pour la seconde solution, et fila le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte arrière. De là, il passerait à travers les haies des voisins pour gagner la rue plus loin, sans se faire voir du voleur.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit le loquet de la porte arrière, et entrouvrit celle-ci. Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et ne vit que la nuit qui noircissait et les étoiles qui brillaient.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et sortit dehors. Toujours personne en vue. Il allait s'élancer vers la haie toute proche, quand deux mains s'abattirent sur lui, une sur chacune de ses épaules. Surpris, il poussa un cri de peur et se retourna vivement en se libérant de l'emprise étrangère.

- Taisez-vous donc, Mr Potter, dit une voix grave et froide.

- Professeur Snape ? Murmura Harry, encore sous le choc de la surprise. Que faites-vous là ?

- Et vous, Mr Potter ? Que faites-vous ainsi ? Equipé comme pour fuguer ? Je vous pensais plus raisonnable que cela…

Les reproches du maître des potions allèrent droit au cœur d'Harry, qui baissa la tête sans répondre, honteux.

- Excusez-moi de me montrer ainsi, Mr Potter, miracula le professeur Snape. Je m'imaginais à tort que quelqu'un serait levé dans votre foyer. La matinée est déjà fort avancée…

- Ce n'est rien, professeur, répondit Harry en reprenant contenance. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Votre ami Mr Léonard a… réussi à m'extorquer la promesse de cours de potion privés. Ils se tiennent aujourd'hui, et je pensais y convier mon meilleur élément de première année.

Harry devint rouge de confusion en comprenant que son professeur préféré parlait de lui. Le meilleur élève de première année en potions ?

- Vous vous trompez de personne, professeur, contredit Harry. Je ne peux pas…

- Insinuez-vous que je me trompe, Mr Potter ? Demanda dangereusement Severus. Vous êtes placé premier aux résultats de potion pour les premières années, loin devant votre camarade Miss Granger, placée seconde. A vrai dire, vous avez obtenu le meilleur résultat depuis moi-même, voici une vingtaine d'années de cela. Il ne vous a manqué qu'un point, dû au total, pour égaliser mon propre score.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si l'homme devant lui était bien son professeur. Une telle succession de félicitations en même temps, venant de Severus Snape ! Un vrai miracle !

- Allons, Mr Potter, dit celui-ci. Ne perdons pas de temps, voulez-vous. Que décidez-vous ? Venez-vous avec moi pour ces cours, ou non ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Harry en souriant.

- Que se passe t'il, ici ? S'exclama soudain une voix féminine avec mauvaise humeur.

La silhouette fine de Pétunia Dursley, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, apparut alors dans l'encadrure de la porte ouverte. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la personne qui se tenait là.

- Severus Snape ? Cracha t'elle. Que fais-tu là ? Réponds !

- Mrs Dursley, répondit froidement Severus. En temps que professeur, je venais convier votre neveu à des cours de vacance.

- Il n'a pas le temps ! TOI ! Va préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Et que ça saute !

Elle frappa Harry de son maigre poing sur le sommet de la tête. Le contact de la main osseuse avec son crâne provoquait une sensation horriblement désagréable dans le corps du garçon. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être parcouru de frissons sans fin pendant de longues secondes.

- Oui, tante Pétunia.

- ALLEZ ! Cria t'elle en frappant à nouveau Harry, d'un coup de pied cette fois-ci.

Sans plus regarder son neveu, elle se retourna vers son visiteur plus que détesté, et lui dit :

- Quand à toi, disparais ! Que je ne te revois ja…

Mais il n'y avait plus personne en face de Pétunia Dursley. Le jardin était vide de toute présence étrangère à la « normalité » qu'elle voulait dans son jardin « normal », dans son petit quartier « normal ».

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

L'illustre directeur de la non moins célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard était paisiblement assis à son bureau, en train de siroter une limonade. Il s'accordait une petite pause dans la gestion des milliers de dossiers qu'il devait remplir à chaque grande vacance, en prévision de la rentrée suivante.

Il devait aussi approuver le programme de chaque professeur, les emplois du temps… il fallait encore correspondre avec les autres écoles de magie du monde quand il y avait des élèves avec des parents de nationalité différentes… Bref, suffisamment de papiers pour envelopper soigneusement le château de plusieurs couches.

Soudain, alors qu'il se servait un bonbon au citron et une tartine de pain à la confiture de citron –relevée évidemment avec des zestes de citron-, une voix l'interrompit dans son empiffrage.

- ALBUS ! Hurla véritablement une voix grave et froide.

- Severus ? Interrogea Dumbledore en relevant un sourcil, surpris de voir ici son professeur de potions alors qu'il devrait être en vacances. Que puis-je pour vous, mon cher ?

- Où est votre pensine, Albus ? Pressa Severus d'une voix affairée. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Interrogatif, Dumbledore s'exécuta tout de même bien vite, poussé par le ton de son employé, et prit sa pensine remplie de filaments argentés dans la solide armoire où elle était rangée. Il la posa sur son bureau, au milieu de la paperasse, et ouvrit le couvercle.

- Voici, Severus, dit-il. M'expliquerez-vous ce que ?

- Les souvenirs parlerons mieux que moi, Albus, répondit Severus en sortant sa baguette et en la collant contre sa tempe.

Il extracta alors de sa mémoire deux souvenirs, superbement argentés, ce qui certifiait son talent d'Occlumens. Il les plongea dans la pensine et remua avec sa baguette.

- Après vous, Albus, dit-il.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'exécuta, et plongea un doigt dans le liquide argenté. Soudain, il se sentit aspiré, et son corps plongea dans une profonde léthargie, tandis que son esprit vagabondait dans le réservoir de pierre. Severus suivit rapidement, afin de guider son employeur dans ce qu'il voulait lui faire voir.

Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps dans un souvenir où il faisait nuit. Il s'agissait du moment où Severus était allé chercher Harry Potter, le matin même.

- Cela a eu lieu il y a moins de vingt minutes, précisa Severus.

- Que faisiez-vous à Privet Drive, Severus ? Questionna Albus du club des Us.

- Mon métier, Albus, répondit Severus du club des Us. J'allais chercher Mr Potter pour le faire participer aux cours privés de potions que je dois donner aujourd'hui. Voyez plutôt la suite.

Le directeur se tût alors et regarda la scène avec plus d'attention. Il vit Severus surprendre Harry équipé comme pour fuguer, vit l'arrivée de Pétunia, la façon dont elle criait après Harry…

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? Questionna Severus.

- Mrs Dursley est peut-être un peu sévère, mais voir son enfant parler à une personne inconnue si tôt le matin, cela peut paraître fort suspect, et mettrait beaucoup de monde en colère. Elle a dut avoir peur pour le jeune Harry…

- J'en conviens, répondit Severus, cela est possible. Mais voyez plutôt cet autre souvenir que j'ai dérobé à Mr Potter, à son insu.

La scène changea alors, et révéla un jeune garçon qui, d'après sa taille, ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

_- Prépare le petit-déjeuner, fainéant ! Cria une voix grave. J'ai faim !_

_Le jeune Harry leva la tête vers son oncle, alors qu'il courrait derrière sa tante en tenant ses petites fesses, une larme au coin de l'œil._

_- Oui, répondit-il de sa petite voix._

_Un coup s'abattit, Harry atterrit au sol, et Vernon hurla :_

_- OUI QUI ?_

_- Oui, mon oncle._

_Nouveau coup, nouvelle question de la part de Vernon._

_- Oui, maître, répondit Harry en pleurant à chaudes larmes, les mains sur sa tête douloureuse._

_Alors qu'il clopinait en direction de la gazinière, montait avec difficulté sur un tabouret, un boucan infernal se fit entendre du couloir._

_- Voilà mon petit amour ! Minauda Pétunia. Dépêches-toi, fainéant ! Eructa t'elle en direction d'Harry. Mon Dudlychounet à faim !_

_Et effectivement, une voix s'éleva du couloir…_

_- Manger !_

_Le bruit des pas de Dudley se stoppa alors pour faire place au silence. Inquiète, Pétunia regarda dans le couloir et put voir son fils déjà énorme en train de faire la grimace. Avec un peu d'imagination, l'on pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles._

_- Manger, deux syllabes. Faim, une syllabe, « Manger » est plus fatiguant, traduisit Harry dans sa tête. Dudley va donc dire…_

_- Faim !_

_Et il se précipita aussi vite que sa graisse le lui permettait en direction de sa chaise. Sa mère le souleva difficilement et l'installa dessus en faisant craquer le pauvre support de bois._

_- Potter ! Apporte à manger ! Hurla Vernon, une veine battant à sa tempe, sans qu'il sache pourquoi._

_Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, et apporta un plat chargé de viande froide recouverte de graisse. Mais en chemin, Dudley tendit soudainement sa jambe sur le passage de son cousin, et provoqua la chute de celui-ci…_

_- INCAPABLE ! Hurla Vernon, hors de lui, sans savoir pourquoi._

_Il se leva en un instant, et frappa Harry de ses pieds à trois reprises, obtenant de puissants cris de douleur venant de l'enfant._

N'en pouvant plus, Albus détourna le regard et quitta soudain sa pensine. Severus put voir, durant les quelques secondes supplémentaires qu'il y passa, Harry s'évanouir mais être toujours frappé par son oncle… Enfin, il revint lui aussi dans le monde de la réalité.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'était rassit à son bureau. Mais il n'avait pas son habituel sourire déstabilisant de grand-père. Pour cause, il se tenait la tête dans les mains, le dos voûté sous le poids de la culpabilité. Severus put voir des larmes tomber sur les parchemins du bureau. Pendant un instant, son visage perdit de sa dureté, et il eut presque pitié du vieil homme en face de lui.

- J'ai un autre souvenir, dit-il, de ses huit ans. La scène est encore pire.

L'instant d'apitoiement prit fin en quelques secondes. Comme animé par un ressort, Albus se redressa d'un coup, et Severus –refermant son visage en un instant-, put voir une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de son employeur. Froidement, il demanda :

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Dumbledore ?

Pour toute réponse, le directeur répondit « suivez-moi », alors qu'il quittait à grandes enjambées son bureau.

_**UHDS**_

_Privet Drive_

Raté. Harry avait ratée sa fugue à cause de la venue impromptue de son professeur. Mais, étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à celui-ci. Après tout, il était venu pour lui donner des cours supplémentaires. Un rêve qu'Harry n'osait pas formuler.

- PLUS VITE, INCAPABLE ! Hurla Pétunia en brandissant la menace de sa poêle.

- Oui, Tanta Pétunia, répondit Harry avant de se prendre un coup de poêle.

- MAÎTRESSE ! Hurla encore le cheval… pardon, Pétunia. ET FAIT MOINS DE BRUIT, TU VAS REVEILLER MON DUDLYCHOUNET !

- Pardon, maîtresse, chuchota Harry en laissant des larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues.

On toqua alors à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir ! S'exclama Pétunia. Toi, va te cacher dans ton placard ! Je ne veux pas que l'on voie une horreur telle que toi !

- Oui, maîtresse, répondit Harry en s'exécutant immédiatement.

- PLUS VITE !

Les coups augmentèrent alors d'intensité. Harry se prit une claque et un coup de pied aux fesses pour ne pas faire plus vite. Malgré tout, il se retrouva bien vite dissimulé aux yeux des visiteurs, sa tante ayant fermé de l'extérieur son placard.

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa les larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues, suivant un sillon depuis longtemps gravé dans sa chair. Pourquoi sa seule famille le traitait-elle ainsi ?

Alors que sa tante se dirigeait vers la porte, il prit un petit morceau de verre dans une fente du plancher de son cagibi. S'il se tranchait les poignets, il pourrait enfin être tranquille…

Oui, mais Léo ? Hermione ? Blaise ? Neville ? Que diraient-ils ?

Il pourrait sans doute revenir auprès d'eux en tant que fantôme… ils comprendraient son geste.

Résigné, Harry se décida. Il releva sa manche gauche et brandit le morceau de verre dans la droite, face au poignet. Il resta encore interdit quelques instants, puis abaissa la morceau de verre d'un geste rapide. Dès qu'il atteignit la peau du poignet, le verre trancha dans le vif, tendons, veines et artères…

Du moins c'est ce que s'imaginait Harry, qui n'avait pas osé regarder. Il n'avait rien ressentit, et ne ressentait rien. Ni la coupure, ni l'écoulement du sang chaud. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage bien connu…

- Professeur Snape ? Demanda t'il au milieu de ses pleurs.

…

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

Sans faire aucunement attention aux Moldus se trouvant dans les environs, deux Sorciers transplanèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans la petite rue de Privet Drive, juste devant le numéro quatre.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Albus Dumbledore se précipita, baguette à la main, vers le petit portail, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Y arrivant en moins de trois pas, il frappa immédiatement de toute la force de son poing contre le bois précieux, sans faire attention aux marques qui apparaissaient sur le matériau.

- Calmez-vous, Albus, dit Severus avec sa voix d'Arctique.

- Je suis très calme, mentit Dumbledore avec une voix d'Antarctique.

- L'on ne dirait point, répliqua la chauve-souris infernale avec une voix à moins un degré Kelvin.

Mais le directeur ne répondit point, car la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Mrs Dursley… qui ouvrit grands les yeux et referma le passage aussitôt, faisant retentir les verrous.

- VERNON ! Hurla t'elle. AU SECOURS ! VERNON !

- QUE SE PASSE T'IL, FEMELLE ? Hurla de l'étage une voix grasse.

- DES MONSTRES SONT À LA PORTE !

Un craquement déchirant se fit soudain entendre, et Pétunia poussa un cri en recevant un morceau de l'ex porte d'entrée dans le dos. Celle-ci avait littéralement été arrachée de ses gonds, et réduites en pièces par la colère de Dumbledore.

- Où est Harry Potter ? Demanda t'il, provoquant un orage dans ses yeux de ciel pur.

Pétunia s'effondra au sol de terreur, tandis que Vernon apparaissait à la rambarde de l'escalier, à l'étage. Severus le stupéfixia immédiatement, afin d'éviter tout esclandres.

- OÙ EST HARRY POTTER ! Hurla Dumbledore, sans recevoir plus de réponse qu'auparavant.

Alors que son employeur hurlait contre Mrs Dursley, Severus regarda autour de lui, pour tenter de trouver l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Harry Potter. Il vit alors la porte d'un petit cagibi situé sous l'escalier. Rien d'anormal à cela, si ce n'était un morceau de tissu qui dépassait de sous la porte. Morceau sur lequel se trouvait inscrite la lettre « P ».

Sans attendre, il se mit à genoux devant la petite porte et l'ouvrit, tandis que son directeur hurlait de plus belle en menaçant de sa baguette une Pétunia au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ce qu'il vit fit fondre en un instant son cœur de glace. Le jeune Potter était en pleurs, enfoncé dans le cagibi, un hématome naissant sur sa joue, et… un morceau de verre dans les mains ?

Sans attendre un seul instant, Severus, vif comme une chauve-souris, sortit sa baguette et fit un _evanesco _informulé sur le morceau de verre, le faisant ainsi disparaître quelques centièmes de secondes avant qu'il ne tranche net le poignet de son élève.

Ne sentant point le verre trancher sa peau et le sang chaud s'écouler, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut un visage bien connu…

- Professeur Snape ?

Sans donner aucune réponse, Severus tendit les bras et prit doucement Harry, le sortant de son cagibi et le soulevant dans ses bras, le forçant à rester tranquille dans son étreinte de chauve-souris.

Alors que Severus rabattait ses ailes de peau sur Harry, l'empêchant de bouger, le professeur Dumbledore se détourna de Pétunia, qui avait finit par s'évanouir de peur, et qui se trouvait allongée à même le sol du couloir.

- Il faudra envoyer les services Moldus, dit-il, pour que la garde de leur fils leur soit enlevée.

- Vous n'allez pas faire de procès contre eux ?

- Si, bien sûr. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant devant la tendre scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Severus tenait un Harry en pleurs comme un père console son enfant.

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Demanda Harry au milieu de ses larmes.

- Et bien… commença Dumbledore, nous…

- Vous allez venir habiter chez moi, Mr Potter, dit Severus en dissuadant de son regard glacé son employeur de formuler une objection.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira Dumbledore.

_**UHDS**_

_Chez Minerva McGonagall, quelques jours après…_

- Bien, Miss Granger ! Félicita Minerva en souriant, enchantée.

Devant son regard ravi, Léo s'évertuait depuis dix minutes à tenter de transformer une table en bois en un cochon adulte. Hermione, elle, venait de réussir du premier coup, son porc grognant merveilleusement bien dans une parfaite imitation de Maugrey.

- Ce n'était pas dur, professeur, répondit Hermione.

- Parle pour toi, Mi ! Grogna Léo en agitant désespérément sa baguette.

- C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas, Léo ! Répondit Hermione avec un sourire devant l'air grognon de son ami. Si tu ne prononces pas la formule !

- _Transformus Porcus_ ! S'écria alors Léo, transformant sa table en porc. J'y arrive en disant la formule, mais c'est trop facile ! Je préfère corser le niveau !

- C'est une excellente idée qu'a trouvée Mr Léonard, Miss Granger, dit Minerva. Essayez donc de recommencer sans dire la formule, vous aussi.

Hermione acquiesça, mais une fois son porc remit à l'état de meuble, elle ne parvint plus aussi facilement à le retransformer.

- Comment fait-on, professeur ? Demanda t'elle.

- Il faut laisser plus de fluidité dans le mouvement de la baguette, Miss Granger, corrigea Minerva. Et vous ne devez dire la formule que dans votre esprit, en vous concentrant sur le résultat que vous souhaitez obtenir. Réessayez, vous verrez.

Avec les conseils avisés de son professeur, Hermione retentât silencieusement l'expérience, et parvint au bout du second essai à transformer les pieds de la table en jambes de cochon, et à faire apparaître un groin et une queue en tire bouchon.

- C'est presque cela ! Encouragea Minerva. Réessayez encore !

Et finalement, après quelques essais supplémentaires, Hermione parvint à transformer sa table en cochon.

- Bien, si nous faisions une petite pause ? Proposa Minerva.

Hermione accepta de bon cœur, essoufflée par l'énergie demandée pour la pratique de son premier sortilège informulé. Mais Léo, lui, répondit :

- Pas le temps pour fainéanter !

A ces mots, il redoubla d'ardeur, et parvint lui aussi au bout de quelques essais à métamorphoser sa table en cochon. Puis il s'entraîna, toujours en informulé, à pratiquer encore et encore les métamorphoses vues durant la première année à Poudlard.

- Mr Léonard, dit Minerva en servant un thé, venez ! Nous allons en profiter pour faire une interrogation orale !

Cette fois ci, bien qu'il prit l'air d'un ours mal léché –comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de perdre son temps à table-, il vint s'asseoir de relativement bon cœur.

- Alors, Miss Granger. Citez moi les cinq familles principales de la métamorphose générale.

- Alors, il y a dans l'ordre classique la Transfiguration, l'Apparition, l'Altération, la Conversion et la Création.

- Parfait ! Mr Léonard, en quoi consistent les deux premières familles citées par Miss Granger ?

- La Transfiguration permet de changer un objet en un autre durant un temps limité, dépendant de la puissance magique du porteur. Quand à l'Apparition, elle permet de faire apparaître un objet de nulle part, pendant un temps toujours dépendant de la puissance magique du porteur.

- Très bien ! Maintenant, Miss Granger, dites moi comment fonctionnent les techniques de l'Apparition et de la Création.

- Elle utilisent le pouvoir magique du lanceur et celui de l'Univers ambiant afin de transformer les gaz et particules volantes en l'objet désiré.

- Et quelle est la proportion d'air nécessaire pour obtenir, par exemple, une livre de bois métamorphosé ?

- Il faut exactement une livre d'air, moins la quantité de particules se trouvant attirée dans l'opération.

- Excellent, Miss Granger ! Si vous n'étiez pas trop jeune pour cela, je vous ferais immédiatement une lettre de recommandation pour une Faculté Européenne !

- N'exagérez pas, professeur, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Je n'en suis pas encore là.

- Non, mais si vous continuez vos efforts, cela ne devrait pas tarder, félicita encore Minerva. Maintenant, Mr Léonard, dites moi en quoi la formule « _Transforma Universo aero_ » va transformer une table comme celle que vous avez utilisée pour vos exercices ?

- En rien, professeur, répondit Léo. Cette formule sert à matérialiser un objet représenté dans l'esprit du porteur à partir de l'air ambiant, quand il n'existe pas de formule plus précise.

- Exactement, Mr Léonard ! Maintenant, Miss Granger ! Dites moi ce qu'il faut en plus à cette formule pour matérialiser un être vivant en vie ?

- Il faut que le lanceur se sépare d'une partie de sa magie pour l'insuffler dans le corps créé pendant qu'il apparaît. Se séparer de sa magie pour faire cela permet de se faire obéir totalement de la créature créée.

- Très bien ! C'est exactement cela ! Maintenant, nous allons sortir du registre des livres pour faire une petite discussion. Miss Granger, citez moi la septième règle de la métamorphose de premier cycle et expliquez moi comment la contredire

- Et bien… il s'agit de la règle expliquant la façon de métamorphoser un être vivant. « Toute métamorphose d'un être vivant ou d'un objet inanimé en un être vivant différent ne peut se faire sans baguette ». Et pour ce qui la contredit…

Hermione se prit le menton dans la main, en se mettant à réfléchir elle aussi. De son côté, Léo faisait de même.

- Je pense, dit Hermione, qu'il s'agit de certains précédents. Oui, c'est cela ! Quelques personnes ont déjà réussit à métamorphoser des êtres vivants sans baguette. Merlin, par exemple, est connu pour avoir repeuplée une forêt entière après qu'un mage noir l'eut entièrement anéantie, plantes et animaux.

- Oui, bien que personne encore maintenant ne sait comment il a bien put faire ! De nombreuses personnes ont cherchée une réponse pendant des décennies, sans la trouver.

- Allons, question suivante, pressa alors Léo, qui écoutait.

- Restez calme, Léonard, dit Minerva. Bien, en sachant qu'une métamorphose de premier cycle ne nécessite qu'une faible concentration, doit-on en déduire que le cycle métamorphique Animagus de premier ordre est plus facile que celui de second ordre, si il est réalisé par un sorcier expérimenté ?

- Non, pour la simple raison que seule la volonté du Sorcier a un effet sur la difficulté de l'opération. Acquérir un second animal totem n'est plus compliqué pour le premier que dans l'esprit, pas dans la pratique.

- Exactement, Miss Granger ! Et maintenant, en sachant que la somme du Calcul de Clark est égale à la moitié du résultat du Théorème Métamorphique de second plan, peut on conclure à l'existence d'une force Métamorphique de la Magie encore non découverte, bien qu'il soit sut que celle-ci s'adapte à la force engendrée par le lanceur ?

- Gnya ? Demanda scientifiquement Léo, en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit rapidement :

- Oui, car sinon il serait impossible de pouvoir obtenir plusieurs animaux Totem dans l'Art Animagus, tout comme il serait autrement impossible de métamorphoser sans baguette ou en informulé.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger ! Souffla Minerva, satisfaite. Je vois que vous ne vous contentez pas de lire les livres, et que vous réfléchissez brillement sur la Métamorphose !

Hermione devint rouge pivoine en s'entendant ainsi complimenter.

- Je crois, Miss Granger, dit Minerva en regardant son horloge, qu'il est temps que je vous ramène chez vous. Vos parents risquent de s'inquiéter autrement.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques jours plus tard, chez les Grangers…_

- Léo ! S'exclama Hermione en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

- Bonjour-Mi-Moi-aussi-je-suis-très-content-de-te-revoir-si-je-pouvais-respirer-ce-serait-bien, débita Léo le plus vite possible.

Tout au long de sa tirade, le jeune garçon avait en effet été serré sauvagement dans les puissants bras affectueux de son amie, et son visage virait dangereusement au violet. Quand enfin il put respirer, il lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ma mort satisferait beaucoup de monde, mais je préfèrerais l'éviter, dans la mesure du possible, continua Léo le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Excuse-moi, Léo, répondit Hermione, penaude. Bonjour Professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Mr Léonard, dit Minerva. Je vais vous laisser avec votre amie, et je reviendrais vous chercher à dix-huit heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Très bien, Minerva, répondit Léo en souriant. Merci encore.

- Au revoir, en ce cas. Bonne journée.

Elle transplana alors pour retourner chez elle et préparer ses cours de l'année suivante…

- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? Demanda Léo en souriant chaleureusement à son amie.

- Bien, et toi Léo ? Tes vacances se passent comme tu le souhaites ?

- Elles se déroulent bien, répondit Léo. J'ai finis mes devoirs le premier jour, et Minerva me donne des cours de métamorphose quand elle en a le temps.

- La chance ! S'exclama Hermione en ouvrant grands les yeux. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'en donner ?

- Si tu lui demandes, sûrement, répondit Léo.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, dit une voix de femme derrière Hermione.

Léo releva la tête et vit une dame aux cheveux châtains mi-longs regarder en sa direction. Elle lui souriait avec franchise, et ses dents pourraient sans doute se vanter d'être les plus blanches que Léo ait jamais vues.

Sur ce, il s'avança de quelques pas en direction de la femme, et dit en faisant un baise-main parfait :

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer une Dame aussi charmante que vous, Mrs Granger. L'éclat de la soleil ne saurait rivaliser avec le vôtre. Mais je me présente, Léonard.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? Questionna Mrs Granger, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je n'ai plus de famille, répondit Léo poliment mais avec un ton dur. Je l'ai massacrée.

Hermione et sa mère blanchirent en entendant cela. Mrs Granger fit un pas en arrière, apeurée, et Hermione se dépêcha de se reprendre et de dire :

- Léo plaisante, maman ! Il a un humour très particulier…

- Je ne plaisante pas, Mi, précisa Léo avec sérieux... avant d'éclater de rire.

Un rire fort étrange, dérangeant.

- Je ne puis rien te cacher, Hermione, finit-il par admettre. Veuillez excuser mes propos, Mrs Granger. Je n'ai pas massacrée ma famille, mais je suis responsable de sa mort, en quelque sorte. Son assassin était et est encore à ma poursuite. Il m'a rendu orphelin pour tenter de m'atteindre.

- C'est Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione, apeurée.

- C'est lui, confirma Léo. Mais inutile de s'apitoyer là-dessus. J'ai fait mon deuil voici bien longtemps.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu lui en veux tant, chuchota Hermione. J'ai mal à la tête…

- Oh, je vais arranger cela, Mi, rassura Léo en sortant sa baguette. Désolé, mais j'en ai encore trop dit…_ Oubliettes_ !

Il effaça les souvenirs de cette conversation des esprits d'Hermione et de sa mère, puis les présentations recommencèrent…

- Tu as apportée ta lettre de notes, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

Le Quatuor des Serpents et leur ami Neville avaient en effet décidé d'un commun accord de ne découvrir leurs notes qu'ensemble, durant les vacances. Finalement, le rendez-vous avait été donné chez Mrs et Mr Granger, la grand-mère de Neville ne voulant pas, je cite « d'un hérétique chez moi ».

Neville, qui n'avait pas compris à ce moment pourquoi sa grand-mère disait cela, avait été informé par une lettre de Léo. Outragé par le comportement de sa grand-mère –qui, bien qu'étant sous Imperium au moment du procès, n'avait pas daigné présenter ses excuses à Léo, Minerva et Severus-, Neville avait piquée une grosse colère et véritablement harcelée sa gardienne pour qu'elle le laisse aller chez des « Moldus étranges ».

- Léo ! S'exclamèrent alors deux voix différentes.

Blaise apparut au coin d'une porte, suivit à la trace par Neville. Ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur leur camarade pour sauvagement l'agresser à leur tour… pardon, pour lui montrer leur joie de le revoir.

- Pardon Léo ! Dit Neville lorsqu'il serra son ami dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Neville ? Questionna Léo.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma grand-mère ferait tout cela contre toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rassura Léo. Tu n'es absolument pour rien dans les agissements de ton aïeule, et je ne t'en garde aucunement rancune. De plus, ta grand-mère n'est pas vraiment responsable non plus, elle avait été piégée et placée sous Imperium par son avocat.

- Oui, mais quand même ! Elle aurait put s'excuser !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle le fera, répondit Léo avec un rictus mauvais en s'imaginant en train d'éventrer le corps de Mrs Londubat. De gré ou de force.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de pâlir qu'un craquement typique d'un transplanage retentit soudainement. Tournant la tête, les protagonistes de la scène purent alors voir le professeur Snape, accompagné d'Harry.

- Ry ! S'exclamèrent Blaise et Hermione en sautant sur leur nouvelle victime… pardon, sur leur camarade.

- Du calme, les amis ! Rit Harry, au grand soulagement de Severus, qui ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis qu'il l'avait prit à sa garde.

Les pensées de Severus retournèrent alors vers le moment où il avait ramené Harry chez lui, après avoir quitté Dumbledore, quelques jours auparavant… Il avait, sans le dire à personne, jeté un sortilège d'amnésie provisoire sur son protégé, afin de lui faire oublier les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tenter de se trancher les veines. Ses souvenirs reviendraient quand il aurait retrouvé son équilibre mental. Quand il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, celui-ci avait approuvée son action.

- Mr Potter, dit Severus, je viendrais vous chercher ce soir, vers dix-huit heures. Passez une bonne journée.

- Au revoir professeur, répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Merci.

Le cœur de Severus fondit soudain en voyant que ce magnifique sourire lui était adressé. Il revoyait Lily, ainsi… Transplanant avant de perdre son masque d'indifférence, il coupa court aux salutations de ses autres élèves, et ne laissa pas le temps à Mrs Granger de l'inviter à prendre le thé.

- Comment vas-tu, Léo ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de son camarade.

- Bien, répondit celui-ci. Je lis.

Autrement dit, en langage Léonard, ne vient pas m'embêter ou je te lance un sort désagréable.

- Je vois ça, continua Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons nous amuser, Léo ! Ce sont les vacances après tout !

- Si tu veux, accepta Léo en se résignant. Mais des jeux où l'on apprend.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry, immédiatement soutenu par ses amis.

Comment ne pas réviser avec Léo dans les parages ? L'on dirait que sa vie dépend de la révision…

- Allons, venez les enfants ! Dit Mrs Granger. Je vais vous préparer un jus d'orange.

- Volontiers, dirent les enfants.

- Jus d'orange, vitamine C, murmura Léo, calculateur.

Inutile de perdre son temps à table en temps normal, et encore moins pour se goinfrer de nourriture inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils gagnèrent tous ensembles la salle à manger de la maison d'Hermione, et s'assirent autour de la table en attendant que Mrs Granger revienne servir les jus d'orange.

- Vous avez tous amenées vos lettres de notes, les amis ? Demanda Hermione, soudainement excitée.

- Bien sûr ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur, en sortant les dites lettres.

- Alors voyons ! Déclara la jeune fille en commençant à décacheter la sienne.

Dès qu'elles furent toutes ouvertes, Léo ayant miraculeusement laissé son livre posé sur la table -uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses amis-, ils retournèrent tous leur lettre respective en même temps. Seul Harry ne regarda pas immédiatement ses résultats, car un papier tomba au sol, venant de sa propre enveloppe…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ? Demanda Blaise en voyant ledit papier que lisait son camarade après l'avoir ramassé, tandis que lui-même et les autres décachetaient leurs lettres.

- Ils expliquent le système de notation, répondit celui-ci. Regarde.

_Notation, de la plus haute à la plus basse note : _

_Optimal avec mention Excellent (100% de réussite, plus bonus) ; _

_Optimal (entre 90 et 99% de réussite) _

_Effort Exceptionnel (entre 70 et 89% de réussite) _

_Acceptable (entre 50 et 69% de réussite) _

_Mauvais (entre 25 et 49% de réussite) _

_Troll (moins de 24% de réussite)._

_Sont acceptés les élèves ayant eue une majorité de : Optimal, et : Effort Exceptionnel._

_Les : Acceptable ne comptent pas dans le bilan global. _

_Sont recalés les élèves ayant eue une majorité de : Mauvais, et : Troll._

_**UHDS**_

_Potter, Harry_

_DCFM = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_SORTILEGES= Optimal_

_METAMORPHOSE = Optimal_

_POTIONS = Optimal Avec toutes les félicitations du jury pour un sans fautes et pour le meilleur résultat de ce domaine parmi les premières années._

_ASTRONOMIE = __EExceptionnel_

_BOTANIQUE = Optimal_

_ETUDE SURVEILLEE = Optimal_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Optimal_

_PHYSIQUE = __EExceptionnel_

_Finaliste du concours de duel ! Toutes nos félicitations !_

_Avec sept Optimal et deux Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre accession à la troisième place du tableau des résultats des premières années._

_**UHDS**_

_Léonard_

_DCFM = T__roll_

_SORTILEGES= Troll_

_METAMORPHOSE = Troll_

_POTIONS = Troll_

_ASTRONOMIE = Troll_

_BOTANIQUE = Troll_

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS = Troll_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Troll. Une honte !_

_PHYSIQUE = Troll. Vous devriez vous promener nu, plutôt que de vous ridiculiser ainsi ! Pourquoi ne pas vous habiller en Moldu, tant que vous y êtes ?_

_Recalé._

_**UHDS**_

_Granger, Hermione_

_DCFM = Optimal_

_SORTILEGES= Optimal Avec mention excellent._

_METAMORPHOSE = Optimal Avec toutes nos félicitations pour le meilleur score de première année depuis Minerva McGonagall en 1937._

_POTIONS = Optimal Avec mention excellent._

_ASTRONOMIE = Optimal_

_BOTANIQUE = EExceptionnel_

_ETUDE SURVEILLEE = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_PHYSIQUE = __EExceptionnel_

_Avec sept Optimal et deux Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre accession à la Première place du tableau des résultats des premières années._

_**UHDS**_

_Zabini, Blaise_

_DCFM = Optimal Avec mention Excellent. Toutes nos félicitations pour le meilleur résultat de ce domaine pour les premières années._

_SORTILEGES = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_METAMORPHOSE = EExceptionnel_

_POTIONS = Acceptable_

_ASTRONOMIE = Optimal_

_BOTANIQUE = Optimal_

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS = Optimal_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Optimal_

_PHYSIQUE = Mauvais_

_Avec six Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre accession à la neuvième place du tableau des résultats des premières années._

_**UHDS**_

_Londubat, Neville_

_DCFM = EExceptionnel_

_SORTILEGES = EExceptionnel_

_METAMORPHOSE = EExceptionnel_

_POTIONS = Acceptable_

_ASTRONOMIE = EExceptionnel_

_BOTANIQUE = Optimal Avec mention Excellent. Toutes nos félicitations pour le meilleur résultat de ce domaine pour les premières années._

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS = EExceptionnel_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Acceptable_

_PHYSIQUE = Mauvais_

_Avec un Optimal et cinq Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre accession à la trente-neuvième place du tableau des résultats des premières années._

…

_Bones, Susan_

_DCFM__ = EExceptionnel_

_SORTILEGES = __Optimal_

_METAMORPHOSE = __Optimal_

_POTIONS = Acceptable_

_ASTRONOMIE = EExceptionnel_

_BOTANIQUE = Optimal_

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS = EExceptionnel_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Optimal Avec mention Excellent. Toutes nos félicitations pour le meilleur résultat des premières années dans ce domaine. Toutes nos félicitations pour l'obtention de votre licence « Histoire de la Magie, premier Niveau »._

_PHYSIQUE = Acceptable_

_Avec quatre Optimal et trois Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre Cinquième place au tableau des résultats des premières années._

- Il y a les résultats de Susan Bones dans ma lettre, dit Neville à ses amis. Hé, elle est forte ! Cinquième place de l'année ! Et une licence en Histoire de la Magie !

- Vraiment ? Demanda Léo en relevant la tête de sa propre lettre. Intéressant…

- Que lis-tu, Léo ? Demanda Hermione en voyant que sa feuille de résultats était posée sur la table du salon.

- Oh, rien de bien important, répondit évasivement Léo en posant ladite feuille. Je vais aller m'entraîner.

Hermione, curieuse, prit alors la feuille de résultats de son camarade. Après être passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, elle poussa un cri déchirant qui fit sursauter tous ses camarades…

- Que se passe t'il, Mi ? Demanda Harry, une main sur le cœur.

- Vous allez bien, les enfants ? Demanda la voix de Mrs Grangers, venant du rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui, ça va Maman ! Répondit Hermione, contredisant son teint blanchâtre.

- Que se passe t'il, Mi ? Demanda Harry, inquiet pour sa camarade.

- C'est Léo, chuchota la jeune fille pour ne pas se faire entendre par celui-ci. Il… il n'a eu que des Trolls !

Harry, Neville et Blaise ouvrirent grands les yeux en entendant cela. Léo, leur ami qui ne s'amusait jamais, ne faisait que réviser et s'entraîner à maîtriser des sortilèges, enchantements et potions diverses et variées le bourreau de travail, l'ours des repas, l'insomniaque endurci, n'avait eu que des Trolls à ses examens ?

- Tu plaisantes, Mi ? Demanda Harry. C'est totalement impossible !

- Regarde ! Répondit Hermione en mettant la feuille de notes de Léo sous le regard de son camarade.

Harry, ainsi que Neville, ne purent que se rendre compte de la réalité des choses. Léo avait été recalé à ses examens, et il allait devoir repasser sa première année…

- Non, tout va bien les amis ! S'exclama à son tour Blaise.

Les trois jeunes regards se portèrent vers lui, et ils purent voir qu'il lisait la lettre que tenait Léo juste avant de partir.

- C'est une lettre des professeurs et du Directeur, dit Blaise. Regardez ! Il n'a eu qu'un Troll !

_DCFM = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_SORTILEGES = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_METAMORPHOSE = Optimal Avec mention Excellent._

_POTIONS = Optimal_

_ASTRONOMIE = EExceptionnel_

_BOTANIQUE = EExceptionnel_

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS = Optimal_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE = Troll. Pourquoi avoir répondu au questionnaire par des injures ?_

_PHYSIQUE = Optimal Toutes nos félicitations pour les meilleurs résultats des premières années dans ce domaine !_

_Avec six Optimal et deux Effort Exceptionnel, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en seconde année, et votre accession à la seconde place du tableau des points des premières années._

_Mr Léonard, au nom de l'ensemble du corps professoral, veuillez nous excuser pour les désagréments subis sur votre bulletin de note. Votre situation auprès du Ministère de la Magie n'a pas changée, mais vous recevrez l'année prochaine des notes honnêtes. Je vous en fait la promesse._

_APWBD._

- C'est quoi ces désagréments dont parle ce « APWBD » ? Demanda Neville.

- Ce sont les initiales du professeur Dumbledore, précisa Harry. Il dit cela car Léo est un Hybride, mi-humain mi-créature magique. Le Ministère de la Magie ne semble pas l'aimer pour cette raison.

- Disons qu'ils m'aiment, dit la voix de Léo, paraissant dans l'encadrure de la porte. Mais à la condition que je sois disséqué pour leurs expériences…

Ses quatre amis blanchirent au rappel de ces précisions, bien qu'ils ignorassent si leur ami plaisantait ou pas. Léo, lui, quitta la salle pour retourner à ses révisions, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il aimait tourmenter ces enfants !

L'après midi se passa alors tranquillement, les enfants jouant tranquillement. Léo resta à part, en train de lire un livre de Magie Noire que lui avait confié le professeur Snape.

_**UHDS**_

_Impasse du Tisseur, Londres. Quelques jours plus tard…_

- Bien, Messieurs Potter et Léonard ! S'exclama le professeur Snape. Comme convenu, je vais vous donner aujourd'hui des cours privés de Potionnisme. Tout d'abord, nous allons étudier les Règles Universelles du Potionnisme. Pouvez-vous m'en citer une, Mr Léonard ?

- La première, une devise, répondit Léo. « L'impossible entre dans une fiole ».

- Exactement. Mr Potter, une autre ? Demanda ensuite le professeur avec un regard plein d'espoir envers son protégé.

- Une autre devise, « Dieu est le contenu d'une fiole », répondit Harry.

- J'en ai aussi une qui n'est pas dans les statuts, professeur, dit alors froidement Léo.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Questionna le professeur Snape.

- « Chaque potion réalisée est un génocide perpétré », par moi même.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda hargneusement Severus, tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- Me feriez-vous croire que vous n'avez point de connaissances quand à la façon dont les ingrédients que vous utilisez quotidiennement sont obtenus par vos fournisseurs, professeur Snape ?

- Evidemment, Mr Léonard, pour qui donc me prenez-vous ? Grogna la chauve-souris carnivore. Toutes les plantes utilisées par mes soins sont soigneusement cultivées par des Botanistes professionnels, et dans les règles de l'art ! Je me rends moi-même sur les lieux de culture…

- Les plantes, peut-être, admit Léo en interrompant Severus. Mais me ferez-vous croire qu'il existe des élevages de Vampire, des cultures de Fées ? Des champs de cadavres où l'on cueille des peaux, des poils, des organes ? Et que dites-vous des divers ingrédients tirés des Dragons, alors que tous les pays sans exception ont adoptée une loi interdisant formellement leur chasse et l'utilisation de leurs cadavres de morts naturelles ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a là du braconnage, financé par vos propres achats, entre autres ?

A cela, le professeur Snape ne trouva rien à répondre, bien que sa répartie le démangeasse de dire quelque chose, aussi futile cela fusse. Il eut beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quoi répliquer sans passer pour une brute sanguinaire et un monstre sans pitié.

- Heureusement pour vous, professeur, un de mes amis m'a fait parvenir ceci, dit Léo en sortant un livre d'un sac qu'il avait là. Tenez.

Severus prit l'imposant ouvrage en main, et put voir sur la précieuse et ancienne reliure de velours cousue de fils d'or le titre :

_Substitution des éléments animaux par des éléments végétaux dans l'Art du Potionnisme _

_- Liste des substituants _

_- Règles des Calculs de substitution _

_- Recettes diverses et variées _

_- Documentation et gravures._

_Par GWG (recherches), HSP (Culture des plantes), RES (Calculs des tests) et SCS (réalisation des tests). _

Après un moment à regarder la couverture, il leva le regard et demanda :

- Mr Léonard, puis-je savoir où donc avez-vous obtenu un tel livre ? Manuscrit, qui plus est, donc original.

- Cela n'a pas été facile, répondit Léo. Mais j'ai de bonnes relations, et de plus, quand j'ai prévenu pour qui il était, mon « ami » me l'a donné sans hésitations.

_Un peu de flatterie ne fera pas de mal. Même si je doute que son arrière-train ait bon goût sur la langue, _pensa Léo.

- Je vous remercie, Mr Léonard, miraculisa Severus en rangeant le livre sur son bureau. Je l'étudierais après notre cours.

- Très bien, mais sachez que désormais, que ce fusse ici ou en cours à Poudlard, je me refuse à user d'ingrédients ne figurants pas dans cet ouvrage.

- Je n'y voit point d'inconvénients, Mr Léonard, acquiesça le professeur Snape.

- En ce cas, nous userons, Harry et moi, des recettes qui s'y trouvent. Exclusivement.

Le professeur Snape soupira intérieurement, bien qu'en montrant toujours son visage d'acier froid aux crocs mordants habilement dissimulés. Il ouvrit donc le livre et, donnant un petit coup de baguette dessus, fit apparaître les recettes des potions demandées sur un tableau, dans la nouvelle version.

- Maintenant, dit Severus en s'étonnant des recettes, vous aller réaliser une succession de potions, dont voici la liste. Potion de soin alimentaire pure à octante pourcents, potion de régénération sanguine, un poison de niveau sept sur dix et deux antidotes différents. Le niveau est bien au-delà de celui des troisièmes années, mais vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal si vous suivez bien mes instructions, et si les connaissances démontrées lors des examens n'étaient pas de la tricherie. Mr Potter, que pouvez-vous me dire de ces diverses potions ?

- Et bien, la potion de soin alimentaire apporte tous les nutriments nécessaires au corps. Elle permet de survivre à des périodes de disette sans grandes conséquences sur la santé. Son degré de pureté signifie son pourcentage de nutriments dans sa composition. Plus elle est pure, plus elle est efficace, mais plus elle risque de devenir toxique prise en trop grandes quantité, ou si il n'y en a pas besoin.

- Excellent, Mr Potter, dit Severus.

- La potion de régénération sanguine stimule la production de plasma, de globules rouges et blancs, et apporte au corps tous les composants nécessaires à leur fabrication, excepté l'eau. Elle se conserve facilement à une température de froid positif, et ce pendant plusieurs mois. La seule condition d'usage est de boire régulièrement de l'eau pure pendant les quelques heures suivant l'ingurgitation.

Severus ne trouva rien à redire, et fit signe à Harry de continuer.

- Un poison est dit de « sept sur dix » sur l'échelle de Serpentard lorsqu'il rend gravement malade sa victime, et qu'il nécessite un long traitement pour être vaincu. Il y a deux moyens connus de le contrecarrer : le premier est d'user quotidiennement d'une potion de soins pure à plus de nonante-cinq pourcents, et le second est d'ingurgiter une dizaine de bézoards en poudre chaque jour pendant une semaine. Cette dernière méthode fut néanmoins abandonnée à la Renaissance, lorsque le Ministre de la Magie en poste fit éventrer la totalité des chèvres du Royaume-Uni pour sauver sa famille, victime d'un empoisonnement. Pour créer une potion de décontamination, il faut entre autre user d'un bézoard raffiné et à effet augmenté par bombardement de rayons solaires lors de la pleine lune. La rareté de cet ingrédient explique son coût, qui peut atteindre près de mille galions les cent grammes. L'usage du bézoard dans cet état seul ne permet néanmoins de ne faire que des potions pures à octante pourcent au maximum. Il faut ajouter des larmes de phénix à raison d'un seizième du poids de bézoard afin de purifier l'ensemble en provoquant le dépôt des impuretés dans le fond du chaudron. Ensuite, il suffit de distiller à cent cinquante cinq degrés Celsius pour purifier entièrement l'ensemble, et lyophiliser partiellement afin d'éliminer le surplus d'eau. Il faut néanmoins faire attention à ce que cette première action ne dure pas plus de six minutes et dix-huit secondes, sans quoi la potion épaissira et durcira après refroidissement, perdant ainsi près de la moitié de son efficacité. La lyophilisation partielle doit se faire en moins d'une minute sept secondes, et à une température comprise entre moins douze degrés Celsius et moins cinquante-huit degrés Celsius.

Harry avait dit tout cela avec une passion palpable dans la voix. Alors que Léo en était amusé et souriait faiblement, le professeur Snape, derrière son masque de chauve-souris, en était plus qu'ému. Enfin, il tenait un petit génie ! Après plus de dix ans de patience !

- Très bien, Mr Potter, dit Severus. Quand nous serons à Poudlard, rappelez moi de vous donner vingt points, pour ces réponses du niveau des septièmes années.

Harry prit une teinte pivoine en entendant cela. Cela le gênait toujours autant de recevoir des compliments ! Il n'en avait pas acquise l'habitude.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Severus appréciait grandement ce côté timide, et qu'après avoir retiré officiellement Harry de chez les Dursley, il avait bien l'intention de demander sa garde… mais nous n'en sommes point encore là pour l'instant.

Le reste du cours se déroula parfaitement bien. Severus s'extasiait véritablement devant les techniques décrites dans le livre que Léo lui avait offert. Ses auteurs devaient être de grands botanistes, et d'aussi grands maîtres des potions… A vrai dire, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à user d'une infusion de poudre de pistils de marguerites matures pour remplacer de la gelée d'yeux de dragons, l'un des plus puissants explosifs en potionnisme…

Quand arriva enfin l'heure de l'appréciation, il n'y avait eu aucun accident. Apparemment, user uniquement d'ingrédients végétaux diminuait les risques et les probabilités de réactions imprévisibles. En revanche, cela augmentait proportionnellement le temps de réalisation nécessaire…

- Mr Léonard, voici vos résultats, dit Severus en lançant un sort de statistiques sur l'un des antidotes préparés par Léo.

_Pureté demandée : 95 %_

_Pureté obtenue : 85%_

_Densité demandée : 80 %_

_Densité obtenue : 79 %_

_Temps de cuisson : Six minutes et vingt-huit secondes. Dix secondes de trop._

_Temps de Lyophilisation : Une minute et huit secondes. Une seconde de trop._

- Si vous aviez réalisée cette potion à Poudlard, vous auriez obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel, Mr Léonard. Pour un première année, c'est remarquable. Mr Potter, à nous.

_Pureté demandée : 95 %_

_Pureté obtenue : 94 %_

_Densité demandée : 80 %_

_Densité obtenue : 81 %_

_Temps de cuisson : Six minutes et dix-huit secondes._

_Temps de Lyophilisation : Une minute et neuf secondes. Deux secondes de trop._

- A Poudlard, continua le professeur Snape, vous auriez eu un Optimal avec appréciation Excellent, Mr Potter, félicita réellement Severus, enchanté.

Il était vraiment aux anges, aujourd'hui. Il enchaînait les miracles, et Léo se demandait s'il se sentait bien…

Après avoir notées les autres potions –ou Léo, bien qu'ayant un bon niveau, se fit lamentablement battre par Harry-, ils partagèrent un thé – Léo se comportant comme d'habitude en véritable ours-, en patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Minerva, qui devait venir chercher Léo par transplanage.

Ce dernier s'était défendu en disant pouvoir transplaner seul, mais Severus le lui avait formellement interdit en disant :

- J'ignore où vous avez appris à Transplaner, Mr Léonard, mais sachez que cette pratique est extrêmement dangereuse si elle est mal maîtrisée. Si vous souhaitez pouvoir transplaner devant moi, il vous faudra avoir obtenu votre permis auprès du Ministère de la Magie.

- Maudite paperasse, grogna Léo en transplanant tout de même, sous l'air outré de son professeur.

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard. Le premier Août mille neuf cent nonante deux._

- Bienvenue à tous ! Accueillit Dumbledore en voyant arriver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, par Poudre de Cheminette ou par l'escalier classique.

Il y avait là de nombreuses personnes, connues ou non, parmi lesquelles il est bon de citer Molly et Arthur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey Fol'œil, Kingsley Shackelbot et James Taylor

- Mes chers amis, commença Dumbledore sans perdre un instant dès que tous furent installés. Avant de commencer, je souhaiterais vous présenter Mr James Taylor ! Il nous vient d'Australie, et a joint l'Ordre voici déjà quelques semaines !

- Bonjour à tous, dit en souriant le dénommé James Taylor.

Il portait une courte chevelure châtaine, accompagnée d'une courte barbe de la même couleur. Derrière ses yeux profondément bleus se trouvait en réalité Rossignol, le mystérieux dirigeant de l'Ordre inconnu…

- En parlant avec chacun d'entre vous, je dois admettre que nous n'avons que peu progressé dans nos affaires, dit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, une chose d'une grande importance requiert immédiatement notre attention à tous. Je veux parler du cas Harry Potter.

L'attention de Severus et de Remus Lupin fut soudainement accrue…

- Cet été, en allant lui proposer des cours de potionnisme supplémentaires, Severus a découvert que Mr Potter était maltraité par sa famille d'adoption. En m'y rendant immédiatement après en sa compagnie, je dois dire que le constat est terrible. Depuis qu'il a été placé là bas, Mr Potter n'a eue aucune enfance, et a été brutalisé presque constamment.

Un halètement d'horreur se fit entendre de la bouche de nombreuses personnes. Molly Weasley avait considérablement blanchi en entendant cela. Remus Lupin, lui, semblait être sur le point de défaillir.

Jadis, il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander la garde d'Harry, étant ravagé par la mort de James et Lily, par la trahison de Sirius et le meurtre de Peter. Plus tard, il avait retrouvé un semblant de courage, mais se considérait cette fois-ci comme imméritant. De plus, Dumbledore disait que Harry était dans une famille stable et aimante. Qui était-il pour avoir le droit de l'y en arracher ? Il fut soudainement arraché à ses pensées par la voix du directeur de Poudlard.

- Severus l'a à sa garde depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais il n'y a encore eut aucune information de transmise sur la situation au Ministère de la Magie. Pour la simple raison que je voulais vous demander si, parmi cette assemblée, quelqu'un souhaitait l'adopter.

Quatre mains se levèrent immédiatement. Arthur et Molly Weasley, mais aussi Remus et, à la surprise quasi-générale, Severus. En voyant que Remus acceptait, Molly et Arthur baissèrent leurs mains.

- Bien, s'il n'y a pas d'objections, j'imagine que Remus sera le mieux placé pour s'occuper de Mr Potter, trancha Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Je ne m'y oppose absolument pas, répondit celui-ci. Je sais que Mr Potter sera heureux avec Lupin, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Néanmoins…

- Néanmoins ? Demanda Remus, tendu.

- Je souhaiterais avoir une discussion à ce propos vers la rentrée, en tête à tête avec Lupin.

Remus se détendit immédiatement, et répondit en souriant :

- Bien sûr Severus, si tu le souhaites.

- Vous prendrez le reste de l'été pour préparer votre domicile, Remus, conseilla Dumbledore. Severus pourra, je pense, garder Mr Potter d'ici là. Maintenant que ce cas est réglé, mes chers amis, je souhaiterais vous parler d'un autre des élèves de notre chère école. Qui d'entre-vous, excepté nos professeurs, connaît Mr Léonard ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête où leva la main. Evidemment, ils connaissaient au moins de nom ce jeune homme dont le procès avait anéantit les années de travail de Fudge. Bien que lui-même resta assez mystérieux.

- Je pensais le connaître, avoua Dumbledore en affichant un air triste. Je pensais savoir qui il était, mais je me suis trompé.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Albus ? Demanda Maugrey en un grognement encourageant.

- Minerva –qui l'a à sa garde pour cet été- m'a rapporté qu'il s'intéressait bien plus que nécessaire à la pratique de la Magie Noire, et Severus lui-même, qui le surveille dans ses entraînements, m'a dit qu'il montrait une motivation à cet apprentissage plus qu'assidue, et une cruauté particulièrement importante.

- Oui, affirma Severus. Pour s'entraîner, il recouvre les mannequins de combat de cape rouges d'Aurors, ou de cape bleues d'Oubliators. Il a même marqué « Ministre de la magie » sur une pancarte, qu'il place sur le mannequin lorsqu'il tente un sortilège difficile. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cela a un réel effet sur sa capacité d'apprentissage des sorts noirs.

- ENFERMONS-LE ! Hurla alors Maugrey, déchaîné, en frappant de son poing sur le mur.

- Non ! Contrecarra Dumbledore. Non, il n'a point encore fait de mal, nous ne pouvons agir contre lui sans commettre d'injustice injustement injuste.

En disant cela, Albus prit un bonbon au citron dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en proposa à chacun de ses amis présents ici.

- Que faisons-nous, en ce cas, Albus ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école ! Dit Severus.

- Tout comme Tom Jedusor, répondit Dumbledore, fatalement.

Minerva détourna le regard, puis quitta la salle sans rien rajouter, sous le regard surpris de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes. A vrai dire, seuls Dumbledore et James Taylor savaient pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

- Qui est Tom Jedusor, Albus ? Grogna Maugrey en questionnant le directeur de Poudlard.

- Un élève scolarisé ici dans les années quarante. Vous le connaissez mieux maintenant, je pense, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Les yeux de Maugrey s'enflammèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Son faux globe oculaire se mit à tourner si vite qu'il devint impossible de voir sa rétine tandis que ses mains se tordaient affreusement et que sa jambe de bois paraissait vouloir se détacher d'elle-même.

- Reste en place, toi ! Murmura t'il en la cognant au sol, avant de demander : Et vous pensez que ce Léonard risque de devenir un second Voldemort ?

- J'en ai bien peur, Alastor, soupira Dumbledore. J'en ai bien peur.

Dans son coin, James Taylor avait un petit rictus amusé, que personne ne surpris heureusement… Léonard, devenir un second Voldemort ? S'ils savaient à quel point cela était fort probable…

_**UHDS**_

_Chez Minerva McGonagall, le lendemain…_

Minerva était rentrée passablement énervée de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, et n'avait été à l'encontre de Léo que le lendemain, oubliant leur partie d'échecs journalière. Ils étaient présentement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en discutant gaiement, quand soudain, un bruit fort les surprit dans leurs palabres…

Un hibou s'était littéralement crashé contre la vitre de la fenêtre de la petite cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce ? Questionna Minerva, tandis que Léo allait ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou.

- C'est la Gazette de Gringotts, répondit Léo. Je m'y suis abonné.

- Les Gobelins ont un journal ? S'étonna Minerva.

- Bien sûr, répondit Léo. Un non corrompu, de plus. Un grand avantage face à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je vous la prêterais quand je l'aurais finie, si vous voulez.

- Volontiers, Léonard, acquiesça Minerva. A vrai dire, je n'apprécie pas moi non plus les nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**La Gazette de Gringotts**

**Exclusivement réservée aux Gobelins**

**N°2**

_La perte de pouvoir de Cornélius Fudge_

Le Ministre Anglais du Ministère de la Magie –l'organisation dirigeante sorcière-, Cornélius Oswald Fudge, a vu son pouvoir chuter considérablement en l'espace d'une journée, voici maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Lors d'un procès où il tenait le rôle d'avocat de l'accusation, il s'est retrouvé ridiculisé par la brillance de l'avocat de la défense, le Sorcier Albus Dumbledore. Non content de s'être retrouvé à défendre un client préalablement placé sous contrôle d'Imperium par ses propres alliés politiques, il a été incapable de répondre aux différentes plaidoiries de Mr Dumbledore, qui n'a eu aucun mal à blanchir ses trois clients –tous innocents, précisons-le bien-.

Le lendemain de ce procès, il s'est retrouvé victime d'une véritable rébellion dans ses propres rangs politiques. Près de la moitié de ses conseillers ont donnée leur démission et ont rallié le nouveau parti politique « Cent pur cent » qui, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, semble être constitué de cent personnes exclusivement. Notons dans ces défections la présence de deux dirigeants de Départements du Ministère, et la présence de Mrs Dolorès Ombrage, porte-parole du gouvernement, secrétaire d'état et –officieusement- manipulatrice experte de Mr Fudge. D'après certains de nos contacts, elle était plus « ministre » que le ministre lui-même.

Pour pallier à tous les postes ainsi devenus vacants, le ministre a dut recruter du personnel dans les plus bas grades du Ministère de la Magie. Une rumeur prétend que son balayeur attitré s'est vu bombardé secrétaire d'état.

Nous ignorons ce que le départ de tant de personnes peut bien augurer, mais nos observateurs restent en poste, prêts à rapporter toute anomalie remarquée, ou tout évènement étrange.

S1.

_Le cours du Galion en Europe_

_A la date du premier Août mille neuf cent quatre vingt douze, le Galion Anglais se trouvait en position de force face au Dollar sorcier d'Amérique et au Yen Sorcier Chinois qui –rappelons le, jouissent tous deux d'une forte et régulière poussée de croissance depuis une dizaine d'années._

_Voici les différents rapports de valeur :_

_G(Europe) 2/1.28 2/1.72 2/1.54 2/7._

_G(Afrique) 1.28/2 1.28/1.72 1.28/1.54 1.28/7._

_Y(Asie) 1.72/2 ; 1.72/1.28 1.72/1.54 1.72/7._

_D(Amérique) 1.54/2 1.54/1.28 1.54/ 1.72 1.54/7._

_D(Océanie) 7/2 7/1.28 7/1.72 7/1.54._

_La montée du yen et du dollar peuvent constituer une menace face à la baisse du galion africain, qui bénéficie néanmoins d'un fort potentiel de retour. _

_Le dollar océanien est toujours victime de son inflation excessive qui le prive de la majeure partie de son commerce, au profit du dollar américain, entraînant la hausse de celui-ci._

_Le galion de référence, l'européen, est toujours stable, à deux pour sept dollars océaniens, deux pour un virgule vingt-huit galion africain, deux pour un yen septante deux, deux pour un dollar américain et cinquante quatre cents._

G1

_Offres d'emploi de Gringotts England_

_La société mère de Gringotts England recherche des Gobelins courageux, prêts à travailler dur afin de faire leurs preuves au sein du glorieux établissement Anglais._

_Sont recherchés :_

_- Cent gardes armés. Possibilité de monter en grade rapidement au sein de l'armée Gobeline._

_- Vingt Oubliators. Paie conséquente._

_- Dix-huit banquiers de niveau Guichet._

_- Vingt-et-un banquiers de niveau Bureau._

_- Sept banquiers expérimentés pour la gestion de comptes privés ou publics._

_- Un exécuteur Gobelin diplômé. Travail en grande quantité probable dans l'avenir._

R. II

_Une déclaration politique d'importance_

_Un envoyé spécial de Gringotts England a été dépêché au Conseil d'HyllMoth pour assister au discours du président en fonction. Une importante déclaration politique a été effectuée, dont voici la retranscription en détail :_

_« Mes Chers Amis Gobelins, pour commencer cette réunion, je souhaiterais d'abord tous vous remercier d'avoir immédiatement répondu à mon appel. Voir que tant de personnes croient encore en notre cause après tant de temps m'emplit le cœur de joie. Malheureusement, le dit temps nous manque, et je vais devoir abréger mes remerciements pour aller directement au but de cette convocation._

_Nous sommes en train de renaître. Depuis déjà quelques années, moi et quelques autres fidèles, dont l'identité sera pour le moment conservée secrète, nous travaillons dans l'ombre afin de réorganiser notre organisation et de nous emparer de postes stratégiques dans le monde._

_Il est temps pour la nation Gobeline d'entrer dans la bataille. Je vous demande, si vous le voulez bien, de mobiliser vos soldats et de vous emparer du plus possible d'artéfacts et d'or appartenant à nos adversaires. _

_Il ne nous reste plus que quelques infimes années avant que ne commence notre renaissance publique, mais il vous faut savoir que déjà, nos ennemis réagissent aux signes de faiblesse de leur camp, et mobilisent leurs propres forces._

_Le Temps de la Guerre contre les Seigneurs des Ténèbres arrive. »_

M1

_La future fin de la Noise ?_

Afin de simplifier le système monétaire actuellement utilisé dans le monde magique, et plus largement dans la société Gobeline, un débat a actuellement lieu pour décider s'il faut oui ou non continuer à user du système désuet de la monnaie à trois unités.

Avec l'inflation de ces dernières décennies, la Noise est devenue une unité monétaire d'une valeur si infime qu'il en faut plus de cent (Dix Mornilles) pour le simple fait de s'acheter une baguette chez son boulanger, alors que cinq suffisaient voici dix ans. Résultat de la gestion Fudge ? De l'autre côté de la Manche, une baguette coûte seulement vingt-et-une noises.

Les Conseillers Gobelins des différentes Nations vont se réunir dans quelques jours dans la toute nouvelle salle du Conseil d'HyllMoth, afin de débattre de ce sujet. Plus de nouvelles seront transmises lors de notre prochaine édition.

G1

_Nouvelles d'Egypte, par notre correspondant_

Suite à une succession de vols d'origine encore inconnue officiellement –mais officieusement sorcière-, la succursale Gobeline de la Société de Gringotts basée au Caire avait drastiquement augmentés ses effectifs de sécurité, allant jusqu'à patrouiller autour de la banque pour surprendre d'éventuels voleurs récidivistes.

Avant d'aller plus avant, rappelons que si les malfrats avaient réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la banque, ils n'avaient rien put emporter, ni même abîmer l'un ou l'autre des coffres. Ils avaient été appréhendés alors qu'ils faisaient route vers le cœur de la banque –vers les coffres les plus riches et gardés-. Mais ils avaient préféré se donner la mort à coup de sortilège Impardonnable plutôt que de se rendre à la justice Gobeline.

Un rebondissement nouveau à eu lieu voici trois jours lorsqu'une véritable escarmouche a éclatée entre une patrouille de gardes Gobelins et une patrouille d'Aurors Egyptiens. Les sept sorciers qui constituaient celle-ci ont tous été gravement blessés, et six ont succombés à leurs blessures. Le dernier est dans un état encore critique et s'est vu extraire les souvenirs de la bataille par nos Gobelins Oubliators, avant que les Aurors ne puissent les utiliser.

Malgré l'absence de preuves, les autorités dirigeantes du Ministère Egyptien de la Magie ont immédiatement accusés nos patrouilles Gobelines et ont interdit leur circulation autour de notre banque. Le directeur Cheik Ragnok a aussitôt contre-attaqué et fait valoir les anciens textes, et le cadastre du terrain de notre enclave territoriale. Les rues tout autour de celle-ci sont désormais devenue officiellement la propriété de la nation Gobeline, et les sorciers y habitant illégalement ont été chassés. Trois récalcitrants ont été arrêtés et se sont vus confisquer leurs biens, comme le prévoit la loi des Expulsions.

Nous n'avons encore aucune nouvelle des possibles réactions Sorcières à venir, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à aller sur le terrain pour réunir de plus amples informations…

G2.

_Viol des Sépultures Ancestrales_

Voici quelques jours de cela, un groupe de jeunes Sorciers Français visiblement ivres ont été arrêtés par nos Surveillants Gobelins alors qu'ils saccageaient le cimetière de nos ancêtres, situé en Savoie Française, au pied du Mont Blanc.

Rappelons qu'il se trouve là les tombes de milliers de Gobelins Héroïques, qui ont donnée leur vie pour le salut et la gloire de la Nation Gobeline.

Alors que certains donnaient libre cours à leur beuverie en hurlant au milieu du silence de notre cimetière sacré, d'autres, plus fanatiques, usaient de leur baguette afin de retourner les pierres tombales, saccageant ainsi le travail funéraire accompli voici des siècles par nos ancêtres. Plusieurs tombes ont été entièrement ouvertes, et certains cercueils forcés afin de récupérer les objets précieux enterrés là avec les dépouilles charnelles de glorieux guerriers Gobelins.

Un tel outrage ne pouvant rester ainsi impuni, le Comte De Ragnok, directeur de la filiale Gringotts France, a aussitôt ordonné l'incarcération des prisonniers, en attendant leur jugement.

Leur peine doit être décidée lors du prochain conseil réunissant les Conseillers Gobelins, mais il est d'ores et déjà sûr qu'un exemple sera fait afin qu'un outrage de cette ampleur ne se reproduise jamais. Le groupe entier des Sorciers délinquants sera très certainement condamné à mort –la peine capitale ne pouvant pas être pratiquée en un tel cas-, ou emprisonné à perpétuité dans nos geôles pour ceux qui se sont contentés de faire la beuverie.

K.Z.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Severus et Minerva se trouvaient actuellement chez cette dernière, en train de se partager un thé. Ils discutaient des quelques jours qui leur restaient à profiter d'un repos bien mérité avant de retrouver la marée des, je cite, « incapables même pas fichus de tenir un couteau ou touiller une potion ».

Ce sont les paroles de Severus, le narrateur et le rédacteur nient toutes responsabilités si vous vous sentez choqué ou personnellement insulté.

Quelques petits gâteaux secs réalisés par Minerva, surveillée par Léo et selon une recette de ce dernier, trônaient fièrement sur la table et disparaissaient à une vitesse affolante.

Alors que la discussion portait sur ce que chacun allait faire de ses derniers jours de vacance, un petit chat au ventre blanc et aux poils châtains parsemés d'élégantes petites tâches noires sauta sur la table.

- Vous avez un chat, Minerva ? Demanda Severus en tendant une main vers le mignon petit animal, et en miraculisant un extrêmement fin sourire.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Il est sans doute à l'un de mes voisins, et se sera faufilé jusqu'ici…

Et soudain, surprenant les deux professeurs, le chat miaula de joie et sauta adroitement au sol. Mais ce ne fut pas un félin qui atterrit. Ce fut une jeune fille.

- Miss Granger ? S'exclama Severus en ouvrant grand les yeux, ébahi.

Minerva, elle, se contenta de tenter de gober les mouches, sans rien trouver à dire. Animagus en première année ? Elle-même ne l'avait pas fait avant ses BUSES !

- Miss Granger ? Parvint-elle enfin à dire, soufflée. Mais… quand donc avez-vous apprit l'Art Animagus ?

- J'ai commencé avec Léo au début de l'été, avoua Hermione en souriant. Nous voulions vous faire la surprise.

- Léonard y parvient aussi ? Demanda Severus.

- Non, il est encore en période de méditation. J'ai commencé à pratiquer la métamorphose début août, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé son animal totem.

- Animagus en première année ? Dit Minerva, en ayant encore du mal à y croire. C'est incroyable…

- Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure élève de première année en métamorphose, Miss Granger, dit Severus.

Pendant un instant, Hermione cru que le toit de la maison allait lui tomber sur la tête, et Minerva oublia toute chose en rapport avec les animagus et le gobage de mouches pour regarder son collègue avec un air encore plus ahuri. Etait-ce réellement Severus Snape, la chauve-souris anthropophage des cachots, le vampire des points, la bête sanguinaire mangeuse de Gryffondors, qui venait de faire un compliment ?

- Hum… Miss Granger, à notre retour à Poudlard vous me ferez une heure de retenue pour prise de risques inconsidérés.

- Je vous reconnais mieux, là, Severus, dit Minerva en souriant. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'on nous avait changé notre maître des potions !

- Aucun risque pour cela, Minerva, répondit Severus d'une voix froide à en geler un glaçon.

- Prenez le thé avec nous, Miss Granger ? Proposa Minerva en souriant. Et parlez-nous de la réalisation de votre exploit pendant ce temps !

Hermione accepta et s'assit à côté de ses deux professeurs, laissant Minerva lui servir une tasse de thé.

La journée se termina paisiblement avec l'arrivée de Léo, qui avait cessée sa propre méditation Animagus pour se sustenter avant de retourner travailler.

C'est que la rentrée était pour bientôt…

**Fin du chapitre**

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, chez Minerva…_

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Minerva ? Demanda soudain Léo à son professeur de métamorphose.

- De quoi donc, Léonard ? Interrogea celle-ci, intriguée.

- Je veux parler de la pauvreté de l'auteur en commentaires ! Il a déjà publiés dix-sept chapitres de nos aventures, et il n'en a qu'à peine une trentaine ! Ses deux sites de publication confondus !

- Un chiffre vraiment décevant, il est vrai, confirma Minerva. Mais que voulez-vous, Léonard… Peut-être est-ce parce que les lecteurs sont rendus si malades par la nullité de l'histoire qu'ils vomissent sur leur ordinateur ou bien peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle est excellente et qu'il ne lui faut rien changer ?

- Peut-être, certes, accorda Léo. Mais tout de même ! L'auteur n'en sait rien, il s'interroge ! Et je suis sûr qu'il doit être bien triste, derrière son écran. Pauvre petit boulanger enfariné…

- Il est vrai que les commentaires, de tous types, sont le seul salaire de l'auteur… Pourquoi donc as-t'il si peu de succès ? Il fait de son mieux pourtant… rien qu'à le voir, l'on croirait qu'il va écrire en dormant quand il a des idées…

- Et, sans vouloir parler à sa place, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait avoir un peu plus de commentaires, finit Léo.

_**UHDS**_

**Je pense que tout est dit plus haut… Non ?**

**Message aux lecteurs :**** Je suis à la recherche d'un lecteur acceptant de m'offrir des critiques pour chacun de mes chapitres. Cela me permettrait de m'améliorer, et d'augmenter sensiblement la qualité de ma fiction. **

**Si vous êtes intéressé(e), n'hésitez pas ! Contactez-moi par MP, ou via reviews !**

**La seule rémunération sera votre pseudo cité dans les chapitres et, qui sait, une pensée des commentateurs ?**


	18. Le Poudlard Express

**Non non, je ne vous aie pas oublié…**

**Oh, tiens ! Un chapitre !**

**XVIII) Le Poudlard Express**

« Je suis un démon… »

(Extrait du journal intime de Léo)

_Premier Septembre mille neuf cent nonante deux…_

Ce jour était enfin le moment tant attendu de retourner à Poudlard. Chez Mr et Mrs Granger, alors que Blaise achevait de se préparer, Hermione était en train de perdre son temps en préparatifs… Il était huit heure du matin, et il fallait qu'ils partent rapidement pour pouvoir gagner la gare de King's Cross. Cette année, Mr Granger les accompagnait.

- Allons Hermione, dépêches toi ! S'exclama Mrs Granger. Tu vas être en retard !

- J'arrive Maman ! Répondit la jeune fille en bouclant sa valise.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, Hermione ? Proposa Blaise en entrant dans la pièce.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle. Il faut mettre mes livres dans ma malle sans fond.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait cela, Mi ? Demanda Blaise. _Failamalle_ !

Et à ce mot, toutes les affaires d'Hermione allèrent s'entasser en ordre dans ses bagages.

- Je n'y aie même pas pensé ! S'exclama celle-ci en se tapant le front de sa main. Cela aurait été une métamorphose, j'y aurais pensé, mais la partie sortilèges est plus ton fort, petit frère.

- Grand frère, je te prie, petite sœur. J'ai vingt-sept minutes d'avance sur toi !

Hermione et Blaise étaient effectivement nés le même jour, et ils se nommaient ainsi par affection. Un été entier passé ensemble, cela rapproche beaucoup, et créée des liens…

- Allons, Hermione, Blaise ! Rappela Mr Granger. Si vous ratez le train, tant pis pour vous !

- Voilà Papa ! On est prêts ! Répondit Hermione en descendant l'escalier de la maison en courant.

- Enfin ! Et faites attention, vous allez vous faire mal ! Allons, en route !

- Au revoir, Mrs Granger, salua Blaise. Merci encore de m'avoir accueillit sous votre toit cet été.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Blaise, répondit la mère d'Hermione. N'hésite pas à revenir l'été prochain, et même à Noël et Pâques !

- J'y réfléchirais, dit Blaise avant de tendre une lettre. Tenez, prenez cela. Ouvrez la après mon départ.

- De l'argent ? Non Blaise, nous n'avons pas fait cela pour être récompensés voyons ! Une compagnie pour Hermione est un cadeau plus que suffisant !

- Alors considérez cela comme votre juste rémunération pour mon ravalement dentaire ! Insista Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a beaucoup coûté, rien que pour le temps passé !

A cet argument, Mrs Granger ne put que céder. Effectivement, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à soigner Blaise, qui avait les dents profondément pourries. Et dire que, selon le point de vue des Sorciers, elles étaient en bon état ! D'ailleurs, les parents d'Hermione avaient une grande envie de s'installer sur le chemin de traverse, histoire de faire fortune.

- Allez, tous en voiture ! S'exclama Mr Granger en montant les valises des enfants dans le coffre de son véhicule.

- Au revoir Maman ! Cria une dernière fois Hermione, penchée à la fenêtre du véhicule.

Mrs Granger ne répondit rien, et se contenta de faire un long signe de la main à sa fille, laissant une larme lui couler sur la joue…

_**UHDS**_

- TOUT LE MONDE EN VOITURE ! Hurla la voix fortement amplifiée du chef de Gare. DEPART DANS TROIS MINUTES !

- Vite Blaise, dépêchons-nous ! S'exclama Hermione en débouchant sur le quai de la gare. Tu vois nos amis ?

Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à donner la réponse.

- Je vois Harry, là bas ! A côté du professeur Snape ! HARRY !

En s'entendant appeler, leur camarde tourna la tête dans leur direction, et leur fit un sourire éblouissant en les reconnaissant, vite suivit d'un signe de la main.

Blaise et Hermione se rapprochèrent en courant de leur ami, et se jetèrent dans ses bras sans attendre.

- …C'est une honte, vous m'entendez ! Laisser un monstre incapable tel que vous enseigner à des enfants ! Je devrais alerter le comité d'inspection du Ministère ! Vous ne feriez pas long feu à votre poste ! On devrait même vous mettre en prison, maudit Mangemort !

A côté de nos trois amis, Severus était en train de se faire enguirlander par des maternelles en furie depuis le moment où il était entré sur la voie 9 ¾. Que ces femelles en chaleur pouvaient l'agacer ! Parfois, il lui prenait l'envie presque irrésistible de leur envoyer quelques sortilèges de son cru, histoire de leur faire comprendre que c'étaient leurs enfants les incapables. Ne même pas savoir tenir une louche, un fouet, une spatule ! A onze ans ! Si ce n'est pas de l'incapacité à l'état pur, cela ! Bien sûr, c'était les « Sang-pur » les plus à plaindre. Ils réservaient ce matériel à leurs elfes de maison, et certains n'en avaient d'ailleurs jamais vu.

- Merci de m'avoir emmené, Professeur Snape, dit Harry en souriant à Severus.

Celui-ci, une fois assuré que son protégé était en compagnie de ses amis, transplana sans plus rien dire, sous le regard outré des génisses en chaleur qui continuaient de mugir.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda Blaise en souriant.

- Très bien ! Et vous ? Vous savez où est Léo ?

- Peut-être dans le train, pensa Hermione à haute voix. Allons-y, il est temps de monter.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard….

Ils montèrent alors dans le train, faisant des pieds et des mains pour parvenir à supporter et à diriger à leur guise l'épouvantable pression expressément pressée des premières années qui les entouraient…

Regardant à tour de rôle dans les compartiments, ils cherchèrent leur ami Léonard pendant un bon moment, leur angoisse augmentant d'un large cran quand le train se mit en branle pour quitter King's Cross et Londres…

- Mais où est-il ? S'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'inspection du dernier wagon.

Mais dans les ultimes compartiments, il n'y avait pas plus de trace de Léo qu'ailleurs.

- Il a raté le train ! S'horrifia Harry en s'asseyant.

- Avec qui passait-il ses vacances, déjà ? Demanda Blaise.

- Avec le professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione. Tu crois que…

- Il doit être déjà à Poudlard. Peut-être que le professeur n'a pas eut le temps de l'emmener à la gare…

- C'est vrai que les professeurs transplannent, et ne prennent pas le train, admit Harry. Mais il aurait tout de même put nous prévenir !

- Je ne pense pas que ce fusse cela, dit alors Hermione. Léo n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un professeur pour venir, il pourrait très bien user de la Poudre de Cheminette. Et puis il a apprit à transplaner on ne sait comment, l'année dernière.

Un bruit de plume se posant sur le sol avec la douceur de la folie retentit alors derrière nos amis, dans le compartiment où ils avaient prit place.

- On parlait de moi ? Conclut Léo, un livre à la main, en observant quelques secondes les regards de ses amis.

- Oh non, pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On se disait juste qu'il était étrange qu'une personne qui n'a jamais raté volontairement un seul cours soit en retard, continua Harry.

- EVIDEMMENT QUE L'ON S'EST INQUIETES ! Hurla alors Hermione en se levant. ON T'A CHERCHE DANS TOUT LE TRAIN ! ET EN PLUS, ON…

- Tais-toi, dit doucement Léo, d'une voix ferme ne souffrant aucune réplique, tout en dardant Hermione d'un regard mauvais.

La jeune fille se tût alors, sa hargne fondant comme neige au soleil, et gardant ses pensées par devers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour être déjà de mauvais poil, celui-là ? Ce ne sont pas les ennuis qui le trouvent, c'est lui qui les cherche !

- Bref ! S'exclama Blaise pour retourner l'attention de ses deux amis sur sa personne. Enfin assis ! J'ai horreur des foules compactes !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit Léo en s'asseyant et en sortant un livre de cours de niveau quatrième année.

L'on toqua soudain à la porte.

- Entrez ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Bonjour les amis ! S'exclama Neville en reconnaissant ses camarades, et en leur souriant. Je peux m'installer ici ?

- Comment se sont passés vos derniers jours de vacances ? Demanda alors Hermione à ses amis, s'efforçant de s'apaiser.

- Très bien, répondit Neville. Ma grand-mère m'a emmené visiter les Grandes Serres Magiques de Londres ! C'était vraiment merveilleux ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait des plantes aussi merveilleuses que toutes celles que j'ai vues !

- Il y en avait beaucoup pour les potions ? Demanda Harry, intéressé.

- Presque toutes ! Mais certaines s'utilisent aussi directement, comme la branchiflore. Vous connaissez ?

- Cette plante ne permet-elle pas de respirer sous l'eau ? Demanda Blaise.

- C'est cela ! Confirma Neville. Elle est très rare sous nos latitudes, et ne pousse que dans certains lieux marécageux, mais j'ai put en obtenir suffisamment pour une plongée d'une petite heure.

_Intéressant, _pensa Léo en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil.

- Tu l'as avec toi, demanda t'il soudain.

- Oui, elle est dans une fiole. Je vais essayer dans un bain dès que je pourrais, afin de savoir comment ça fonctionne vraiment.

_Tu n'en auras pas le temps, _pensa Léo.

Profitant que ses amis discutaient et ne l'observaient pas, il lança un petit sortilège d'_Accio _sur la branchiflore… Celle-ci, qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches de pantalon de Neville, se dépêcha d'aller voir papa, sans un bruit… Celui-ci fit mine de rien en cachant la fiole dans sa poche.

_**UHDS**_

L'on toqua soudain à la porte. Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Neville cessèrent leur discussion collective, et Léo s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa lecture, en bon ours mal léché qui se respecte, fidèle à lui même.

- Entrez ! Dit harry.

Ce fut une jeune fille rousse qui poussa la porte, suivie d'une autre jeune fille, blonde avec des lunettes dix fois trop grandes pour elle et des bouchons de bierraubeurre en guise de boucles d'oreille. Elles ne portaient aucun insigne sur leurs uniformes.

_Des premières années, _pensa Neville.

- Bonjour, dit la rousse en souriant timidement. Nous pouvons nous installer ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs…

- Bien sûr, entrez ! Acquiesça Hermione en souriant.

- Merci ! Je m'appelle Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley.

Neville se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Il se souvenait encore de tout ce que Ronald Weasley lui avait fait, l'année précédente…

- Et voici…

- anuL doogevoL, dit la jeune fille blonde, en tenant clairement à l'envers le journal placé entre ses mains bardées d'anneaux en plastique fluorescents.

- Enchantés ! Nous sommes Hermione Granger…

- …Neville Londubat…

- …Blaise Zabini…

- …Taisez-vous, je lis !...

- …Et Harry Potter ! Ne prenez pas garde à l'insociable en train de lire, il est gentil sous son enveloppe de dureté.

- Harry, tais-toi, grogna Léo. Ma baguette me démange.

- C'est bien, c'est bien ! Souffla Harry sans prendre son ami au sérieux.

Léonard tentait de se faire passer pour dur et brutal, mais Harry avait deviné qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à toucher à un enfant, même pour se défendre…

- Merci beaucoup, dit Ginevra en hissant sa valise dans les filets et en prenant place. Nous avions trouvé un autre compartiment, mais un garçon blond et sa bande nous en ont chassés.

- Alors vous êtes les bienvenus ici ! Dit Hermione en parlant au nom de tous. C'est votre première année à Poudlard, non ? On ne vous a pas vus, l'année dernière…

- Oui, en effet. Je suis vraiment pressé d'y être ! Je me demande comment l'on est répartis entre les maisons. Mes frères Fred et Georges m'on dit qu'il fallait combattre un dragon, je me demande si j'y arriverais…

- Un dragon adulte mange une dizaine de sorciers expérimentés par repas, dit alors Léo sans daigner lever le regard de son ouvrage.

Ginevra pâlit soudain en entendant cela.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Ginevra, s'empressa de dire Blaise en foudroyant son camarade d'un regard noir. Môssieur Léonard est doté d'un humour très particulier…

- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Léo. Les Dragons sont très utiles pour l'hygiène du monde, en massacrant les Sorciers… D'ailleurs, ce train et son contenu leur feraient très certainement penser à une succession de brochettes à griller…

- Léo, s'exaspéra Hermione. Tu entres dans le jeu de ses frères, là ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! Rassures-toi, Ginevra, il faut juste attendre ton tour pour qu'un Objet Magique te dise ta maison.

- Vous me rassurez ! S'empressa de répondre Ginevra. Mais de toute façon, je me doutais que ce ne pouvait être un dragon ! J'ai un de mes frères qui est gardien d'une réserve en Roumanie, il me l'aurait dit…

- Il ne va pas rester gardien bien longtemps, dit soudainement Léo, avant de retourner profondément dans sa lecture.

- LEO ! Ca suffit ! Ton humour n'amuse que toi ! Eructa Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de l'humour, Mi.

- Dis-moi, Harry… demanda Ginevra pour changer de sujet. Tu es vraiment « le » Harry Potter ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement et avec fermeté Harry. Je suis juste « Harry Potter », pas « le » Harry Potter.

- Excuse moi, s'empressa de dire Ginevra, comprenant l'insinuation du jeune garçon. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- C'est n'est rien, Ginevra, rassura Harry.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ginny, si vous voulez. C'est le surnom que me donnent mes amis. En fait, je le préfère à mon prénom classique.

- C'est vrai, sans vouloir te vexer Ginny, dit Harry, que j'ai remarqué que les Sorciers choisissaient souvent des noms étranges. Comme si ils faisaient un concours de ridicule.

- Tu as bien remarqué Harry, répondit Blaise. En fait, la tradition veut que l'on donne à ses enfants l'un des prénoms de ses grands-parents. Autrement dit, depuis le Moyen-Âge, les mêmes prénoms réapparaissent sans cesse.

- C'est idiot ! Dit Hermione. Pourquoi ne font-ils pas preuve d'un petit peu d'originalité ?

- Les Sorciers n'ont pas assez d'imagination pour cela, Hermione, répondit Léo.

- Mais pourquoi y'a-t-il des prénoms comme le tien, Blaise, ou comme celui de Luna, qui sont plus Moldus ?

- Cela, c'est grâce à l'influence des Sang-mêlé et des Nés Moldus, répondit Neville. Ils apportent de leurs habitudes avec eux, et cela ne fait vraiment pas de mal !

- Tu peux le dire ! Imaginez, dit Blaise, sans ma mère j'aurais obtenu le nom de mon grand-père paternel, Marleganicus ! Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule ?

- Oui, en effet, pouffa Ginny. Le mien n'est pas à plaindre, en comparaison.

- Et d'où vous tenez vos prénoms respectifs ? Demanda soudain Neville. Moi, c'est en souvenir d'un de mes oncles décédés.

- Moi, dit Hermione, c'est un prénom Grec que mes parents aimaient beaucoup.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, se désola Harry. J'essaierais de demander à Hagrid.

- Pour ma part, dit Luna d'une voix aigue, c'est parce que je suis née une nuit où les étoiles et le Lune se voyaient parfaitement dans le ciel.

- Moi, dit Blaise, c'est le nom du frère de ma mère. Il a disparu on ne sait où, et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce prénom, avoua Ginny.

- Et toi Léo ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

- Anagramme **(A)**, répondit Léo.

Une lueur d'étonnement paru sur les visages de ses amis. Comment cela, une anagramme ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Léo ? Demanda Blaise.

Mais son ami ne répondit rien, et se contenta de faire la sourde oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant, Léo ! Se plaignit soudain Hermione. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à t'en vouloir ? Espèce de tête de mule !

- Merci des compliments ! Sourit Léo. Ils me vont droit au cercueil !

- Droit au quoi ? Grimaça Ginny.

- Droit au cœur, traduisit Harry. Môssieur Léonard et son humour particulier…

- Très particulier, acquiesça Ginny. Très… noir.

- Très Voldemort ! Plaisanta Léo.

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru Ginny, Neville et Blaise à l'entente de ce nom.

- LEO ! Hurla Hermione, en colère. TU NE PEUX PAS ARRETER, UN PEU !

- J'aime être cruel, Mi, dit Léo.

- On avait remarqué, merci ! Dit Harry en tentant de calmer Hermione. Franchement Léo, qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? Si tu as eus des ennuis ou des malheurs, ce n'est pas de notre faute, pas la peine d'être désagréable comme cela !

- Non non, assura Léo, tout va mal, comme d'habitude.

- C'est ça, garde tes secrets ! Dès ce soir, je demande à Merlin de te calmer ! Il semble avoir un peu d'autorité sur toi !

_C'est plutôt l'inverse_, pensa Léo.

Il releva soudain le regard, attiré par quelque chose…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Léo ? Demanda soudain Hermione à son ami.

En effet, celui-ci regardait étrangement Luna… il semblait stupéfait ?

Le regard de nos compagnons suivit celui de Léo, et ils purent voir que la jeune fille blonde avait retirées ses énormes lunettes pour les nettoyer, dévoilant un charmant visage et de beaux yeux bleus.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Léo ? Demanda Neville. Tu as vu un dragon ?

Léo sursauta soudain, et regarda Neville avec surprise. Il semblait ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Se reprenant visiblement en quelques secondes, il retourna à sa lecture en assurant :

- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai faite une erreur de personne.

Le silence revint alors dans le compartiment, seulement troublé par le murmure monotone du train. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Léo dardait encore Luna d'un regard curieux. Soudain, après avoir remises ses lunettes, la jeune blonde dit froidement et sérieusement :

- eN zessihart sap al eriomém ed am erèm, dranoéL.

Elle reprit alors son air de Miss Foldingue, et continua de eril nos lanruoj, sous le regard étonné et interrogateur du reste du compartiment... Seul Léo semblait avoir compris.

- eJ en al siarihart sap, ssim doogevoL, répondit-il tout en continuant fort distraitement sa lecture.

_**SDHU**_

_Un peu plus tard…_

- Tiens donc, qui que voilà… dit soudain une voix pleine de malveillance et de points de rousseur, alors que la porte du compartiment de nos amis s'ouvrait d'un coup, surprenant tous nos amis, sauf un irréductible lecteur.

- Que veux tu, Ron ? Demanda Ginny en se raidissant, une pointe d'appréhension dans les yeux.

Elle avait passé un horrible été, avec son frère à la maison. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était devenu véritablement très mal élevé durant son morceau d'année à Poudlard…

- Je t'interdis de rester avec des monstres, Ginny ! Répondit-il en grimaçant. Tu viens immédiatement !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et la prit par la main et la tira, la faisant chuter au sol du compartiment avec un cri de douleur…

- Relèves-toi, idiote ! Eructa t'il en se mettant en colère, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal ! Répondit Ginny en tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de son frère.

Deux mains jaillirent soudain de ce qui semblait être nulle part. Léo avait cessé de lire son livre, et avait en un instant séparé Ginny de la poigne de son brutal frère, qui lui provoquait une douleur douloureusement douloureuse.

- Lâches moi, toi ! Cracha celui-ci en obligeant Léo à le laisser. Ne m'approches pas, tu vas me contaminer ! Maudit Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe !

Blaise et Ginny soufflèrent en entendant cela. Avait-il idée de la gravité de ce terme ?

- Tu as dit ? Demanda Léo avec une voix effrayante, pleine de menaces sous-entendues.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! Se dressa Weasley, pour se donner du courage.

- Disparais de ma vue, ordonna calmement Léo, en se composant un visage neutre, mais non moins effrayant.

- Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? A un simple Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe ? A un traître !

- EXPELLIARMUS ! S'exclama alors une voix.

Une lueur bleue jaillit alors de la baguette de Blaise qui, n'en pouvant plus, avait visé Weasley et ses deux acolytes. Ils furent tous trois soulevés dans les airs par la puissance du sortilège, et heurtèrent violemment le mur du couloir du train. Ils retombèrent au sol et ne se relevèrent pas.

- Bon débarras ! S'exclama Blaise, soutenu par ses amis.

_**UHDS**_

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard…_

- Euh… vingt patacitrouilles, trente chocogrenouilles, dix paquets de dragées surprises, dix couilles de trolls, cinq Cheveux de Vélane, et… un sachet d'or de farfadets chocolaté, demanda Harry au passage du chariot des friandises. Cela pour moi, et autant pour mes amis !

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur d'être malade, mon garçon ? Demanda la vendeuse en lui servant sa demande.

- Je fais mes réserves jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, se défendit Harry. Il faut bien survivre comme l'on peut !

Un rire quasiment collectif s'éleva dans le compartiment. Luna continuait à lire nos lanruoj ésrevni, et Léo étudiait encore et encore ses nouveaux livres de cours.

- Tiens, Léo, dit Harry. Prend des dragées !

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci Harry.

- Oh, allez ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Tu as bien besoin de grossir ! Tu es plus maigre que ton livre !

En grognant, Léo obtempéra et prit une unique dragée dans le sachet que lui tendait Harry.

- Vanille, dit-il avant de retourner dans sa lecture.

- Beurk ! Vomi ! S'exclama Hermione en grimaçant atrocement.

- Fraise ! Sourit Blaise.

- Argh ! Crotte de Nez ! Dit Ginny en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- Au secours ! Une Mauvais-goût-multiple ! Hurla Harry.

- Mauvais-goût-multiple ? C'est nouveau ? Demanda Ginny.

- C'est le goût des Sang-de-bourbe ! S'exclama une voix criarde.

La porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois brusquement, révélant ce coup ci les autres Serpentards de l'année de nos amis, à savoir Draco Malfoy et sa bande, les Sangs-purs. Immédiatement, Léo posa son livre et se leva pour aller se dresser en face à face avec le garçon blond.

- Que voulez-vous, Mr Malfoy ? Demanda t'il poliment.

- Tais-toi, toi ! Eructa Malfoy en tendant sa baguette en un éclair, suivit immédiatement de ses complices. Les traîtres n'ont pas le droit à la parole !

- Traître ? Continua Léo sur un ton calme. Suis-je vraiment un traître de ne pas avoir voulu massacrer mes frères ? Ne sont-ce pas vos parents, qui massacrent des Sangs-purs ? Leurs frères, leurs sœurs ?

- TAIS-TOI, SANG DE SORCIER DE BOURBE ! Hurlèrent Crabbe et Goyle, vite suivis par Pansy Parkinson et tous les autres.

- J'honore chaque jour Nos Pères et Nos Mères, mentit Léo le plus sérieusement du monde, en s'écoeurant de lui même. Ils appellent à l'union de tous les Sorciers, pas à une guerre fratricide ! Si vous continuez sur votre voie, vous mourrez lors de l'avènement de l'Âge d'Or ! Vous voilà prévenus !

Et sur ces propos, il referma la porte du compartiment au nez et à la barbe de Malfoy et de ses camarades. Puis il retourna à sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

- Léo ? Demanda immédiatement Blaise avec les yeux coléreux. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Juste un peu de manipulation, Blaise, rassura Léo. Ne t'inquiètes dont pas, je ne pense pas un seul instant ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu as menti ? Demanda Blaise, méfiant.

- Oui et non. A toi de déchiffrer le vrai du faux. Bonne lecture.

Et il se tut, ne répondant plus à son ami. En face de Léo, Luna avait achevée la lecture de son journal, et regardait discrètement Léo avec un petit sourire de connivence. Seuls Harry, Hermione et Neville ne comprenaient pas vraiment la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu…

- Allons, s'exclama Neville pour changer l'humeur ambiante. Il est grand temps de se changer ! Le train arrive dans moins d'une heure ! On vous laisse faire, les filles !

Il sortit alors du compartiment avec Harry et Blaise. Mais ils y rentrèrent à nouveau afin de tirer de force Léo, pour qu'il laisse l'intimité nécessaire à leurs camarades féminins. Ce ne fut que quand son livre fut prit en otage que le garçon fut enfin expédié…

_**UHDS**_

_Un peu plus tard, dans un autre compartiment…_

Après avoir reprit connaissance, Ronald et ses deux amis, Seamus et Dean, s'étaient dépêchés de gagner un autre wagon. Une fois chassés les premières années occupant le premier compartiment venu, ses deux camarades demandèrent quelques explications à Ronald…

- Dis-nous, Ron, commença Seamus. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que t'as appelé l'autre Serpentard « sang de sorcier de bourbe » ?

- C'est le nom qui qu'est donné aux gens comme lui, répondit Ron.

- Et cela que veut dire quoi ? Demanda à son tour Dean.

- Cela veut dire qu'il qu'est d'une famille sorcière depuis de nombreuses générations, sans être un sang-pur.

- Ok. Et pourquoi que tu l'as appelé « traître » ?

- Parce que qu'il a trahi, quelque question ?

- Oui, mais trahi qui ?

- Son sang, tout simplement. C'est uniquement à cause de cela que qu'il doit être nommé « sang de sorcier de bourbe ». Compris ?

Son ton ne souffrait aucun refus, et il darda ses deux camarades d'un regard froid, les dissuadant encore plus de répondre défavorablement.

- Ron ? Demanda encore Dean après un moment de blanc.

- Quoi qu'encore ?

- Tu nous avais dit que tu que nous expliquerais ce qui que t'étais arrivé, cet été. Tu as été vague, dans tes lettres…

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir, ajouta Seamus.

- J'ai faite qu'une rencontre, répondit Ronald en se taisant et en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

_**Retour en arrière…**_

_Quelques semaines plus tôt, le huit août…_

_Ronald Weasley se trouvait une nouvelle fois obligé de dégnomer le jardin de la famille… Qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de cette tâche ingrate ! Il aimerait mieux tuer les gnomes que les chasser presque tous les deux jours ! Vivement qu'il soit majeur, qu'il puisse apprendre de bons sorts, puissants et impressionnants. La vie serait beaucoup plus facile que de s'abaisser au niveau des Moldus…_

_Profitant d'être arrivé derrière une haie qui le cachait à la vue de sa mère, il décida qu'il en avait assez fait, et alla par monts et par vaux à travers la campagne environnante. Qu'il en avait horreur ! Surtout dans cette région avec si peu de Sorciers ! Il risquait de croiser de faibles Moldus à tout moment ! Il aimerait mieux habiter au chemin de traverse, où à Pré-au-lard. Quelque part où il n'y a que des Sorciers… Et cette interdiction de faire de la magie hors de l'école !_

_Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand il entendit un bruit étrange, venant d'une petite forêt non loin de là. Marchant le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, il atteint après un moment une petite clairière, où deux personnes s'entraînaient à lancer des sorts sur un pauvre cerf stupéfixié qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._

_- Non, Draco, pas comme cela, intervint la voix du plus grand lorsque l'autre rata son sortilège. Tu dois y mettre le plus de volonté possible !_

_- Excusez-moi, père. Extincto !_

_Mais il échoua encore, ne faisant rien apparaître de sa baguette._

_- La première phase de ce sort noir nécessite uniquement de la volonté et une force supérieure à celle de la cible, Draco, dit encore la voix. Si tu n'y parviens pas, cela veut dire que soit tu n'as pas assez envie d'honorer nos Pères et nos Mères, soit tu es moins puissant que ce cerf ! Réessaie !_

_Rouge de confusion, Draco tenta de nouveau de réaliser son sortilège._

_- EXTINCTO ! Cria t'il après quelques secondes à se concentrer._

_Cette fois ci, un rayon noir comme la nuit la plus noire sortit de sa baguette. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'entoura d'un nouveau rayon, purement blanc lui, qui lui tournoyait autour comme une vis sans fin. Accélérant soudainement après avoir été relativement lent, le sortilège heurta de plein fouet le corps immobilisé du cerf, qui fut violemment projeté en arrière sur quelques mètres. Quand il ne bougea plus, il était mort, mais son corps n'avait aucun dommage._

_- Très bien, Draco ! Tu viens de réussi la première phase ! Comme tu peux le voir, ce sortilège ancien et très peu connu a le même effet que le sortilège de la mort lorsqu'il est lancé à faible puissance. Bien qu'il soit plus difficile, il a l'avantage de ne pas être recensé par le Ministère, et donc de n'être ni traçable ni interdit. Veille néanmoins désormais à ne pas l'utiliser à tout va, afin que cet avantage reste dans notre camp le plus longtemps possible._

_- Bien, père, répondit Draco._

_Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu pour l'instant, Ronald se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir dégnomer le jardin familial pour éviter les foudres de sa mère. Le même effet que le sortilège de mort ? Intéressant…_

_Mais il fit craquer une branche en se retournant, ce qui prévint Draco et son père de sa présence…_

_- STUPEFIX ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps, touchant Ronald du premier coup._

_- Qui est-ce ? Grogna Lucius en s'approchant._

_- C'est Weasley, répondit Draco en reconnaissant le Gryffondor. Ils habitent dans les environs, je crois._

_- Weasley, dis-tu ? Sang-pur, donc…_

_- Oui, mais ils déshonorent sans cesse notre sang, père. Les jumeaux ne cessent de faire des farces ridicules._

_- Et lui, demanda soudain Lucius, comment se comporte t'il ?_

_- Il est un peu plus intelligent, il déteste les Sangs de Bourbe, mais il côtoie des Sang-mêlé en revanche._

_- Donc, il doit être possible de le faire repasser du bon côté. Cela serait toujours cela de gagné. _Enervate_ !_

_Ronald reprit ses esprits et se souvint de ce qu'il se passait en quelques instants._

_- Quoique qu'vous me voulez ? Demanda t'il hargneusement._

_- Nous excuser, jeune Weasley, répondit Lucius d'une voix envoûtante. Nous t'avions prit pour un ennemi._

_- Mouais… ce qu'n'est pas grave, répondit Ronald en se relevant. Je peux savoir pourquoi que qu'vous faisiez ça ici ? Ces sortilèges…_

_- J'enseigne les Arts Magiques à mon Fils Draco, répondit Lucius sans tenir compte de la syntaxe affreuse. Vous vous connaissez, je crois…_

_- Que oui, murmura Draco en regardant Ronald avec un air mauvais._

_- Cela te plairait-il d'apprendre en même temps que lui ? Proposa soudainement Lucius. Pour nous faire pardonner notre erreur…_

_- Hum… Pourquoi pas, répondit Ronald en tombant dans le piège ridicule. Ce sera toujours mieux que qu'de dégnomer le jardin._

_**Fin du Retour en arrière…**_

Et régulièrement, Ronald recevait des messages par hibou discret de Lucius, pour lui indiquer le moment où lui et son fils se rendraient dans le petit bois. Que de sorts puissants il avait appris ! Il devait une fière chandelle à Mr Malfoy. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire…

Il ne pensait qu'à l'année nouvelle, et à la possibilité d'un nouveau concours de duel. Il était certain de gagner, cette fois-ci !

_**UHDS**_

_En un lieu qui vous est inconnu, mais que vous connaissez bien…_

Un homme se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë, sans fenêtres et avec une porte de fer barricadée par de solides serrures et sertie de toute part par des sortilèges de protection et de silence.

Le mobilier de la salle se limitait à deux chaises, une lampe électrique accrochée au plafond et une table de bois dur. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une multitude de paperasse, minutieusement organisée par l'homme qui occupait la chaise opposée à la porte d'entrée.

Etait-il en prison ?

Il en avait tout l'air, ainsi enfermé dans une telle pièce, sans aucun confort, sans rien faisant penser à de quelconques sentiments… positifs, tout du moins. Car lorsque l'on voyait ce que lisait actuellement cet homme…

_Rapport général numéro Huit cent douze, du Dix-huit Juillet Mille neuf-cent nonante-deux._

_Pas d'escarmouches sur le front Nord. Les défenses sont en reconstruction. Trois cent blessés graves vont être rapatriés sous peu._

_Une dizaine d'escarmouches sur le front de l'Est. Le col a été perdu face à l'ennemi. Aucune nouvelle de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté des montagnes. Trois cent vingt-sept morts, et sept cent douze blessés._

_Assaut des navires ennemis sur le front Ouest. Aucun navire de perdu, trente navires de coulés et huit de capturés._

_Aide arrivée de nos alliés du Sud. Une compagnie de cinq cent soldats._

Sur d'autres missives froissées se trouvaient d'autres nouvelles tout aussi réjouissantes, tandis que sur encore d'autres feuilles, un plan étrange prenait forme… un en-tête indiquait :

_Plan du Massacre_

_A -6_

- Tu es là ? Demanda une voix de vieil homme.

- Je suis là, Rossignol, répondit l'inconnu en faisant disparaître les papiers « compromettants » d'un geste de la main. Que se passe t'il ?

- Je suis simplement venu prendre des nouvelles. Quoi de neuf de ton côté, donc ?

- Une excellente nouvelle. La famille vient de s'agrandir.

- Vraiment ? Quand sont-ils nés ? Demanda Rossignol, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Hier, le douze octobre. Tu peux aller les voir, si tu veux.

- Ta femme est dans le secret ?

- Je n'ai point eu le choix, bien que j'eusse préféré éviter. Et pour toi, quelles nouvelles ?

- Ton élève ne sait plus quoi penser à propos de l'Envoyé, plaisanta Rossignol. Ses différentes actions sont si étranges et désordonnées à ses yeux qu'il semble totalement perdu.

- Ah, cher Albus ! Si intelligent, mais pourtant parfois si aveugle ! La solution lui crève les yeux ! Mieux vaut le laisser chercher seul, néanmoins.

- Exactement. Dis moi, pour en revenir à nos affaires, les élections se déroulent bien ?

- Très bien. Le premier tour à lieu demain. Les sondages me donnent vainqueur avec la majorité absolue à quatre-vingt pourcent.

- Que de succès, dit-moi… Devrais-je déjà t'appeler « Monsieur le Premier Ministre Anglais » ?

- Non, voyons ! Pour toi, ce sera toujours le tutoiement ! Dirigeant Moldu ou pas !

- Et quel nom prendras-tu ?

- Rajson E. Leiuds. Je fais croire à des origines Scandinaves.

- Tu useras donc des Lois, cette fois ci ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Disons juste que je n'ai jamais approuvée la manière dont elles avaient été appliquées…

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, sermonna l'inconnu. De toute façon, si tu ne t'en était pas occupé, je m'en serais chargé.

- C'est vrai, admit Rossignol, avant de changer de sujet, et de murmurer : il y a quelque chose qui semble te bouleverser.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien, et se contenta de baisser le regard.

- Tout va comme d'habitude, finit-il par dire. Et c'est là tout le problème. Toutes ces morts… à cause de moi !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu le sais ! Sermonna, encore, Rossignol. Cesse de t'en vouloir ! Compte les vies que tu as sauvées, plutôt ! Il y en a des milliers, que dis-je ! Des millions !

- Je m'en contrefiche, répondit E1 en se levant soudain. Il faut que je m'absente sur le front. Au revoir, M1.

- Au revoir, répondit en soupirant ledit M1.

Sur ce, il luminoplana tandis que son ami disparaissait dans l'ombre, accompagné d'un flash de ténèbres…

_**UHDS**_

**(A) Et oui, le prénom de Léo est une anagramme ! Un petit indice en plus…**

_**UHDS**_

**Fini pour cette fois ci ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une petite surprise.**

**Je suis actuellement débordé de travail, et la parution devrait continuer à être chamboulée jusqu'au mois de Septembre… pas taper ! **

**COMMENTAIRE !**


	19. La nouvelle répartition

**XIX) La nouvelle Répartition**

« …Dans le camp du bien ? »

(Extrait du journal intime de Léo)

_Château de Poudlard, salle d'attente des premières années…_

- Quand est-ce que l'on va être répartis ? Demanda une voix.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir un dragon ?

- Ou des épreuves de lancement de sorts ?

- Je n'ai rien appris, moi !

- J'ai peur dans le noir !

- Ils se dépêchent, oui ou non !

- Qui a vu un Ronflak Cornu Babouillant ?

- …?

- Qu'as-tu dit, Luna ? Demanda Ginny à son amie, en voyant tous les regards de la petite salle se pointer sur eux.

La jeune fille blonde regardait le plafond la bouche ouverte, avec un étrange air rêveur à travers ses lunettes.

- Tu aimes les Ronflaks Cornus Babouillants ? Demanda-elle à Ginny. Je les préfère aux Ronflaks Cornus Babouillants moi, je les trouve plus mignons avec leurs babouille. Parce que les Ronflaks Cornus Babouillants ont une babouille pas très jolie, contrairement aux Ronflaks Cornus Babouillants, qui sont ornés d'une belle babouille babouillante babouillement babouilleuse.

- Euh… oui, tu dois avoir raison, répondit Ginny, gênée par le regard moqueur de leurs condisciples.

Luna continua à parler des mignons Ronflaks Barbus Babouillants, se choisissant cette fois-ci pour cible un garçon non loin d'elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors, inondant la salle de lumière, et la laissant être envahie par un vacarme assourdissant, jusqu'alors contenu par l'épaisseur des murs.

- Suivez-moi en rang par deux et en silence ! Intima la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

- En se tenant la main et en dansant, professeur ? Demanda innocemment Luna.

La maîtresse des métamorphoses ne répondit pas, et quitta la salle en emmenant les aspirants première année avec elle…

L'immensité de la grande salle apparut alors pour la première fois à tous ces jeunes enfants émerveillés. Le plafond magique était plus magnifique que jamais, et montrait une magnifique nuit étoilée, et un reste de luminosité du soleil couchant…

Le trac envahi bien vite tout un chacun –excepté Luna qui sifflotait. Le pas des élèves s'interrompit comme il avait commencé, juste devant un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un étrange Chapeau…

La répartition commença alors, directement à la seconde lettre de l'alphabet…

- Bretymber Nicholson !

- **Serdaigle !**

- Eartwon Dean !

- **Gryffondor !**

- July June !

**- Gryffondor !**

- Kerry Arthur !

**- Serpentard !**

Une exclamation d'horreur s'éleva en guise d'accueil à la table des Serpentards. Encore un sang-de-bourbe !

- Lovegood, Luna ! Prononça haut et fort le professeur McGonagall avec un regard noir pour les Rampants.

La jeune fille avec un collier de bouchons de bierraubeurre et des pantoufles souris s'avança en tentant, semble t-il, d'imiter la démarche d'un Monty-Python dans ses jours d'excitation.

Elle s'assit en chantonnant et mit le Choixpeau, qui lui « pensa » aussitôt.

_Bonjour, jeune fille ! Alors voyons… pour toi, une grande fidélité envers tes amis et tes convictions, ainsi qu'une grande honnêteté. Poufsouffle te conviendrais… Tu es rusée et cache tes capacités derrière ton apparence simplette. Serpentard est fait pour toi. Mais tu es aussi très courageuse et n'a pas peur de travailler dur et de courir de grands dangers pour tes amis, ce qui nous amène à Gryffondor et rappelle Poufsouffle. Mais le trait dominant chez toi, c'est sans conteste l'intelligence. Tu as donc ta place à…_

**- Serdaigle !** S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Au cri de l'item millénaire, la table des Serdaigles applaudit par politesse, mais en réalité, tous attendaient de mieux connaître la jeune fille avant de la juger. Luna, elle, n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison en marchant à reculons, provoquant quelques rires moqueurs. Puis le professeur McGonagall continua…

- MacNell Sebastian !

**- Poufsouffle !**

- Prévost Meredith !

**- Serpentard !**

La jeune fille qui ressemblait énormément au professeur Snape gagna la table des Rampants. Puis…

- Weasley, Ginevra ! Acheva le professeur McGonagall.

Intimidée, la jeune fille rousse s'avança à son tour sous le regard de la grande salle.

Harry, Hermione, Léo et Blaise attendaient de mieux la connaître pour juger si selon eux elle valait mieux que son frère Ronald. Celui-ci regardait sa soeur avec un regard qui ne lui cachait pas milles douleurs si elle ne venait pas à Gryffondor.

_Bien, bien ! _Pensa le Choixpeau_. Voyons, Weasley numéro cent vingt-sept…_

_Alors jeune fille, voyons voir pour toi… humhum… Serpentard n'est pas fait pour toi, c'est certain, tu n'as pas l'ambition pour…_

Ginny soupira intérieurement, puis écouta à nouveau le Choixpeau.

_Pas Poufsouffle non plus, ton courage est trop grand pour ne pas être exploité. Donc, en toute logique…_

**- Serdaigle !**

Des bravos retentirent immédiatement à la table des Planants. Ginny alla se réfugier aux côtés de Luna, placée près de la table des Serpentards à proximité de nos amis Rampants, tout en tentant d'éviter le regard noir de colère de son frère. A la table des Gryffons, Fred et Georges, ainsi que Perceval, applaudissaient leur sœur avec force joie. Enfin, un membre de la famille Weasley qui ne va pas à Gryffondor ! Un véritable évènement !

- Westenger, Bruce !

**- Poufsouffle !**

**- **Zengeld, Emeline !

**- Gryffondor !**

Et ce fut le dernier élève à être répartit pour cette rentrée, en première année. En effet, un nouveau nom fut prononcé…

- Léonard !

Au grand étonnement de tout un chacun, Léo se leva alors de la table des Serpents. Ses insignes verts et argent avaient disparus.

Le professeur McGonagall avait un air quelque peu étonné, mais elle posa malgré tout le Choixpeau sur la tête de Léo. Immédiatement, l'Item Magique s'écria :

**- Poufsouffle !**

Une exclamation de pure joie s'éleva alors de la table des Serpents vte suivie par une autre de la table des Noir et Jaune. Enfin débarassés d'un Impur pour certains, accueillant un excellent élève pour d'autres. A leur place, Harry, Hermione et Blaise n'en revenaient pas. S'ils s'attendaient à cela !

Alors que le professeur McGonagall rangeait le Choixpeau sans lui payer un coup de Whisky Pur Feu, et que le professeur Snape avait une forte envie de se saoûler, Léo gagna une place à la table des Poufsouffle, au niveau des Secondes années. Interrompant les applaudissements de fin de cérémonie, le directeur Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence de ses mains.

- Mes chers élèves, dit-il. Cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs ! Tout d'abord, pour occuper le poste de professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockart !

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent par-ci par là des garçons, tandis que de nombreuses filles faisaient une véritable ovation au grand blond qui semblait vouloir ressembler à une baleine, à voir son sourire.

- Il a à peine l'air ridicule, celui-là, murmura Hermione à ses amis, en grimaçant.

- Tu crois que Poudlard sert du plancton, Harry ? Demanda Blaise.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, car le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

- Ensuite, je vous annonce que le professeur Binns vient de prendre sa retraite ! Et...

Le directeur fut soudain interrompu par une ovation générale. Pas un élève, pas une table n'était déçue par cette nouvelle. Enfin ! Les journées ne seraient plus gâchées par l'Endormeur Fantôme ! Seuls quelques insomniaques semblaient regretter cela…

- Son remplaçant est tout aussi instruit que lui dans son domaine, je vous prie donc de faire une même ovation à… Arthur Weasley !

A l'entrée de l'homme roux qui souriait timidement, personne n'applaudit. Les Serpentards classiques car il s'agissait d'un traître à son sang et les autres tables car elles n'en revenaient pas. Chez les Rouges et Or, un certain garçon roux s'étouffa dans ses boutons en entendant cela. Son père était professeur ? Excellent ! Il pourrait se venger des Serpentards en toute impunité ! Du moins le pensait-il…

- Je vois que vous êtes réellement heureux de ces changements ! N'en profitez pas trop tout de même ! Je pense surtout à cinq élèves en particulier, qui se reconnaîtront ! Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Et effectivement, deux jumeaux, un préfet, un seconde année et une nouvelle première année comprirent le message…

- C'est aussi avec une grande tristesse que je dois vous annoncer la disparition de notre estimé cours de physique. Le conseil directionnel de l'école a jugé qu'il n'était pas utile, malgré les résultats exceptionnels obtenus aux tests de santé de fin d'année dernière. Mrs Bibine se contentera donc désormais de s'occuper des Match de Quidditch et supervisera chaque entraînement des équipes. Vous pouvez compter sur son impartialité et son respect du secret professionnel pour vos tactiques, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Un petit rire stressé s'éleva des tables, en provenance principalement des différents joueurs de Quidditch et de leurs plus grands fans.

- Il n'y a plus de cours de Physique, mais ceux qui le souhaitent pourront profiter de l'équipement acquis le mercredi après-midi, le samedi et le dimanche, dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée spécialement installée pour ce divertissement !

Un grognement s'éleva alors de la table des Serpentards. Draco Malfoy fulminait ! Son père avait réussi à supprimer cette… horreur Moldue nommée « physique », et voilà que Dumbledore le honnit trouvait le moyen de contourner avec brio cette interdiction !

- Il me semble que ce soit tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour ce soir, sourit le directeur en observant ses élèves affamés. Ah, non ! J'oubliais ! Bon appétit à tous !

Et il claqua les mains dans le silence retentissant, faisant se remplir instantanément les plats d'or de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres…

_**UHDS**_

_Dans le dortoir secret de nos amis, après le festin…_

- Alors ça ! S'exclama tristement Hermione, n'y tenant plus. Mais pourquoi Léo as-t'il donc changé de maison ? Il n'était pas bien, avec nous ?

- Je me le demande ! Dit Harry, étonné lui aussi.

- Connaissant Léo, dit Blaise, il doit avoir une idée qui lui trotte derrière la tête. Et puis de toute façon, il viendra sûrement ici, ses affaires sont déjà là.

- Mis à part un livre, si l'on regarde bien. Et la bibliothèque est déjà remplie de nouveautés.

- Evidemment…

- Mais il n'est pas interdit de changer de Maison en cours de scolarité ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Non, répondit Harry. C'est dans le règlement justement. Je cite : _« Tout élève le souhaitant peut tenter de changer sa maison d'accueil en en faisant la demande au directeur en poste et en étant accepté par celui-ci et par le Choixpeau. Seul la décision de ce dernier peut être prise en compte. Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que l'on est. »_

- Il faudra que je relise le règlement, moi, murmura Hermione, songeuse…

- Allez, on verra bien demain les amis ! S'exclama Blaise en sautant sur son lit. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, les enfants ! Dit le tableau de Merlin en troquant son chapeau gris pour un bonnet de nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Merlin, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_**UHDS**_

_Salle Commune des Blaireaux_

- Bienvenue chez les Poufsouffles, Léonard ! Dit l'un des préfets des Blaireaux lorsque notre ami entra dans le terrier de ceux-ci, des insignes noirs et jaunes sur son uniforme. Nous sommes ravis de te voir arriver chez nous !

- Merci, bonne nuit, répondit Léo avant de prendre un fauteuil pour s'engouffrer dans sa lecture. Ours solitaire un jour, ours solitaire toujours.

Etonné, le préfet regarda Léo faire, puis se reprit et haussa les épaules. Il décida donc de terminer de s'occuper des premières années avant d'aller se coucher…

En fait, Léo n'avait qu'une seule raison pour avoir changée sa maison. Il la chercha du regard, et la trouva assez vite, en train de monter les escaliers de son dortoir. Il allait l'observer quelques temps, et verrait bien si elle en valait la peine. Sinon…

Un à un, tous les Noir et Jaune montèrent se coucher, sauf un irréductible lecteur enfermé à quintuple tour dans son ouvrage fort intéressant, intitulé « _Histoire de la Magie, Tome XXVII ». _

_**UHDS**_

_Salle commune des Gryffondor, dortoir des Secondes années._

- Arrête ! Supplia une voix.

- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Rugit une autre.

- Tu n'as que ce que tu que mérites ! Désormais, tu sauras que ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi !

Celui qui venait de dire cela était le jeune garçon multi-boutonneux nommé Ronald Weasley. Après tout, cet imbécile de Neville Londubat n'était-il pas honoré de pouvoir dormir dans un lit dans le même dortoir que son auguste personne ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un traître à son sang ? Un faible pleurnichard ? Quelqu'un qui côtoyait des Serpentards, des créatures monstrueuses et des Nés-Moldus ? De plus, puisqu'il était désormais fils de professeur, il était tout naturel que le cadet des garçons Weasley prenne le pouvoir sur les Secondes années des Gryffondor, avant de le faire sur les premières dans les jours suivants, et avant de défier et de vaincre les meneurs de groupes des années supérieures, grâce à ses connaissances nouvelles...

- Assez, arrête ! Supplia encore Neville, à genoux au sol, retenu par les deux laquais de Weasley, Seamus et Dean. Laisse Trevor tranquille !

- Il est inutile pour que ce que tu que t'en fais, Londubat ! Répliqua Seamus.

- C'est que c'est bien plus qu'instructif que de voir Ron s'amuser ! Continua Dean.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Neville quand il vit son crapaud si sympathique se vider de son sang sur la moquette du dortoir.

- Allez, s'exclama Weasley. Il est devenu qu'inutile ! Mettez-moi Londubat qu'dehors, il m'énerve ! On donnera son crapaud à manger aux chouettes demain !

- Non ! Rendez-moi Trevor ! Cria Neville, alors qu'il se faisait traîner vers la porte de son dortoir.

Il fut sans ménagement jeté dans l'escalier qui menait dans la salle commune. Ses affaires suivirent rapidement, et il reçu sa valise en pleine tête. Assommé par le choc, il resta au sol pendant un long moment, d'abord sonné par la douleur, puis progressivement envahi par son chagrin.

Pourquoi le monde était-il aussi cruel ? Son cher crapaud, son confident, bien plus qu'un animal de compagnie… il ne le reverrai plus.

Avec tristesse, il repensa à l'année dernière. Après le renvoi de Weasley, il avait entretenue de bonnes relations avec Seamus et Dean. Pourquoi donc se comportaient-ils ainsi maintenant que leur camarade roux était revenu ?

Ses pensées voguèrent alors vers ses autres amis, ceux de Serpentard. Et de Poufsouffle, maintenant. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans leur dortoir, qu'ils avaient trouvé un endroit à eux dans le château, et ils l'y avaient invité. Il n'avait pas accepté la première fois, n'ayant pas de raisons de quitter le dortoir des Gryffons. Mais maintenant…

Le seul problème était qu'il ignorait où se trouvait le dortoir privé de ses amis.

_Il faudrait que je cherche partout dans le château ! _Pensa t'il. _Avec Rusard, les préfets et les professeurs en patrouille ! _

La simple pensée de se faire prendre à rôder dans les couloirs pouvait être effrayante, mais Neville n'avait pas été placé à Gryffondor pour rien, que diable ! Il se décida donc à s'endurcir dans l'avenir, afin de ne plus jamais être victime de la méchanceté d'autres personnes. Et il allait commencer tout de suite !

- Le couvre-feu est tombé, jeune homme, dit sévèrement le portrait de la Grosse Dame en voyant un Neville surchargé se diriger vers elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour avoir le choix. Bonne nuit.

Il passa en laissant le tableau étonné de voir ce garçon timide répondre avec autant d'assurance.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans une profonde obscurité, les torches et éclairages magiques étant éteints depuis l'auto-avènement totalitaire et despotique du Colonel Couvre-Feu.

_Si j'allume ma baguette, je me ferais repérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! _Pensa Neville. _Mais tâtonner dans le noir, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux… allez, le tout pour le tout !_

- Lumos ! Murmura t'il en levant sa baguette.

Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait s'illumina alors quelque peu, lui permettant d'apercevoir, à un embranchement, une ombre s'éloigner.

_Qui est-ce ? _Pensa t'il avec appréhension en se figeant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix aigue siffler mystérieusement…

_Sssassis… ssusi… ss… sis…_

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _Pensa t'il en étant parcouru de grands frissons, et en éteignant immédiatement sa baguette.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Le sifflement reprit de plus belle pendant quelques instants, et s'évanouit soudain comme il avait commencé.

_Qui est-ce ? Que fais-je ?_ Se demanda Neville en voyant l'ombre encapuchonnée d'un adulte se faufiler jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame endormie.

Dissimulé par l'ombre environnante, immobile dans sa peur, il put voir avec stupéfaction l'inconnu arracher le tableau de garde à mains nues, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa propriétaire.

L'ombre lança ce qui sembla être un sort de silence au tableau et entra en courant dans le dortoir des Gryffons. Moins d'une minute d'appréhension plus tard, un hurlement déchirant retentit alors, et l'ombre revint dans le couloir en quelques secondes, portant ce qui semblait être le corps assommé d'un des condisciples de Neville.

- LUMOS ! Hurla alors Neville, usant d'un courage qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. EXPELLIARMUS !

Un visage froid apparu alors à la lueur de sa baguette, marqué par la surprise de se voir ainsi attaquer. Malheureusement, le sortilège de désarmement fut trop faible en comparaison de l'endurance de l'inconnu, et se révéla totalement inefficace.

- OUBLIETTES ! Hurla alors l'inconnu, sans même user de baguette, se contentant de lever une main.

Un rayon bleu presque noir jaillit sur Neville, qui ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver. Il tomba au sol en un instant, assommé par le rude choc mental ressentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, le professeur McGonagall apparut en courant, encore en robe de chambre verte, et fut suivie en quelques instants par le directeur et par le professeur Chourave.

- Que se passe t'il, Minerva ? Quémanda Dumbledore en voyant son enseignante entourée des filles de seconde année, affolées.

- Albus ! Parvati Patil a été enlevée ! Lui répondit-elle.

- Un inconnu est apparu dans le dortoir, professeur, dit l'une des filles. On était en train de se coucher, et on a été prises par surprise ! Il a lancé un sort horrible sur Linra, et elle s'est tordue de douleur au sol, en hurlant horriblement ! Après ça, l'inconnu s'est précipité sur Parvati, il l'a assommée d'un sort, et il s'est enfui en la soulevant !

- Minerva, donnez l'alerte immédiatement ! Ordonna Albus. Alertez tous les fantômes, tous les tableaux ! Réveillez tous vos collègues par amplification de voix, mobilisez les préfets !

Le professeur s'exécuta immédiatement, et se lança un _sonorus_ suivit d'un sort de propagation. Elle lança immédiatement l'appel, sans savoir que déjà, l'inconnu disparaissait au-delà de Pré-au-Lard, direction une salle aux tapisseries multicolores…

- Miss Xenger, demanda ensuite Dumbledore à la dénommée Linra, avez-vous put voir cet inconnu ?

- Non, professeur, il était enveloppé dans une cape entièrement noire, qui lui cachait même le visage. J'ai bien cru qu'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur, à un moment !

- Albus ! S'exclama le professeur Chourave, en revenant dans la salle bondée en remplie de discussions agitées qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants. Mr Londubat est dehors, assommé et blessé !

Le directeur se précipita au chevet de Neville, et dès qu'il arriva lui lança un sortilège de diagnostic, avant de tenter de le réveiller.

- Alors, Albus ? Demanda Minerva tandis que ses collègues arrivaient en courant.

- Il a subit un puissant sortilège d'amnésie, et s'est assommé sur le sol dans sa chute. Emmenez-le à Mrs Pomfresh, Minerva, et aidez-la ! Ce jeune homme risque de rester longtemps alité. Le sortilège était du haut niveau de magie noire, et lancé dans la précipitation.

Minerva haleta d'horreur et blanchit subitement, mais souleva malgré tout son élève avec sa baguette, et disparut en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Que signifie cette agitation, Albus ? Demanda le professeur Snape en apparaissant soudain devant son employeur, tel un vampire.

- Une élève a été enlevée, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Occupez-vous de gérer les rondes de cette nuit, et de rechercher dans l'ensemble du château et du parc ! Cela sera sûrement inutile, le kidnappeur doit déjà avoir quitté le château, mais peut-être Mr Londubat as t'il put le blesser, à voir sa baguette sortie.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il doutait fortement que le Gryffondor peureux aie fait quelque chose…

La nuit se termina sans beaucoup de sommeil pour les élèves, réveillés dans leur ensemble par les évènements…

_**UHDS**_

_Le deux septembre, dans le bureau du professeur Snape._

Harry avait été convoqué par son professeur principal et tuteur provisoire. Il ignorait comment, mais il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que cela ne fusse pas à son désavantage, pour une fois…

Il frappa trois coups, puis poussa la porte quand l'ordre lui en fut intimé. Il vit immédiatement qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, un vieil homme, apparemment, à en juger par ses cheveux gris blanchissants garnissant avec peu d'entrain sa tête en train de se rider.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, entrez Harry, répondit Severus en usant du ton doux qu'il prenait quand il était seul avec son élève.

Harry entra donc après avoir refermée la porte, et s'assit sur une chaise après avoir salué l'homme qui se trouvait là.

- Harry, commença Snape, je vous présente Mr Remus Lupin.

- Enchanté, Mr Lupin, salua Harry poliment, à la satisfaction de son professeur.

- Bonjour, Harry, répondit Remus. Tu n'as pas changé…

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Nous allons vous expliquer, Harry, dit Severus. Lupin, si tu veux commencer…

- D'accord, Severus, répondit Remus. Harry, autant y aller directement. Si je suis ici, c'est… c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de demander et d'obtenir ta garde.

Dire que la surprise envahit brutalement le visage d'Harry est un euphémisme. Il était soufflé, ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela ! Aussitôt, la peur d'être placé à nouveau dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas le submergea, le faisant trembler légèrement. Mais il parvint malgré tout à se contenir et à se maîtriser, et dit :

- J'ai le droit de refuser ?

Il lança un regard suppliant à son professeur, qui lui répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry. Mr Lupin ne vous fera jamais de mal, laissez-lui juste le temps d'expliquer ses motivations.

D'un hochement de tête, le jeune garçon acquiesça, et retourna son attention vers le dénommé « Lupin ».

- Harry, commença t'il, sache tout d'abord que j'étais un grand ami de tes parents.

Angoissé, Harry ne répondit rien, mais une étincelle put se voir dans son regard.

- Après… après leur décès, j'aurais aimé pouvoir obtenir ta garde. Mais je n'avais pas les moyens financiers de m'occuper d'un enfant d'un an et demi. Tu aurais été malheureux avec moi. C'est pour cela qu'en dernier recours, moi et le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons décidé de te placer chez ta tante, la seule famille qui te restait. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cela, Harry ?

Remus avait posée cette question presque en suppliant Harry.

- Non, finit par répondre Harry après un moment de silence. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas eu le choix.

Malgré les émotions fortes et variées qui le perçaient de toute part, il restait lucide dans ses décisions, bien que toujours méfiant. Un vrai Serpentard.

- Ma situation a bien évoluée depuis, Harry, et j'ai les moyens financiers de m'occuper d'un adolescent, désormais. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, devant toi, pour te demander si tu acceptes que je devienne ton tuteur.

- Je…

- Attends, Harry, interrompit Remus. Avant de me donner une réponse, tu dois savoir autre chose. Je…

Remus prit une grande inspiration, sous le regard froid de Severus, condescendant.

- Je suis un Loup-Garou.

Aucune surprise ne traversa le visage de Harry, et ses yeux ne trahirent aucune émotion.

- Et alors ? Demanda t'il simplement.

Dire que Remus fut désarçonné par cette réponse est bien peu de choses.

- Je suis pourchassé par un mage noir depuis mon premier anniversaire, continua Harry. J'ai un ami dans le même cas. Je vais devoir tuer si je veux vivre. Alors pourquoi aurais-je peur de vivre avec une boule de poils souffrant de démangeaisons une fois par mois ?

- Cela veut dire que tu acceptes, Harry ? Demanda Lupin avec angoisse, sans retenir un petit rire nerveux.

Harry ne répondit pas de suite. Il prenait là lui-même une décision qui serait importante toute sa vie durant. Il finit par demander :

- S'il vous plaît, parlez moi d'abord de mes parents, Mr Lupin.

Légèrement soulagé par l'absence momentanée de refus, Remus se détendit, et allait parler quand la voix de Severus retentit.

- Harry, Lupin, je vais vous laisser parler seul à seul. Je reviendrais dans une heure, après mon cours.

Et ainsi fut fait. Pendant une heure, Remus parla de ses parents à Harry, répondit à absolument toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées. Il savait que s'il commençait à mentir au jeune garçon, cela n'amènerait rien de bon…

…

Un peu plus d'une heure après, Severus avait enfin achevé son éreintant cours de potions avec les Poufsouffles de troisième année. Quelle bande d'incapable ! Heureusement qu'il aurait Harry et ses amis dans sa classe de l'après-midi !

En parlant de son protégé, il se demandait où il pouvait en être avec Lupin. Se dirigeant vers son bureau pour aller voir cela, il ouvrit chauve-souriment la porte, faisant voler sa cape et sursauter les deux personnes qui occupaient la pièce.

_Un Vampire ? _Pensa tout d'abord Remus en sortant sa baguette, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du maître des Potions.

- Alors, demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Que décidez-vous, Harry ?

Harry réfléchit durant quelques instants. Cet homme savait beaucoup de choses sur ses parents. Il ne paraissait pas méchant, son instinct ne le prévenait d'aucun problème. Et, de plus, son professeur de Potions semblait faire confiance à cet homme. Qu'y perdrait-il, de toute façon ?

- C'est d'accord, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Un superbe sourire illumina alors le visage de Remus. L'on pourrait croire que c'était son anniversaire…

- Merci, Harry ! Dit-il. Merci de me faire confiance ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour moi !

- Si, très bien, sourit Harry. Je sais ce que subissent les Loups-garous dans notre société.

- Alors, tu sais sans doute que même si je lance les procédures d'adoption dès maintenant, il est très peu probable que nous puissions officiellement habiter ensembles avant le mois d'Avril, n'est-ce pas ? Du fait de ma condition…

- Je le sais, répondit Harry. Mais cela n'est pas important. Si vous venez au château pour, admettons, visiter le professeur Snape, cela n'empêchera pas que nous puissions discuter ensembles…

Remus ne put que sourire devant cette preuve de ruse Serpentarde.

- Il est hors de question que mon bureau serve de lieu de rendez-vous ! Sermonna Severus d'un ton miraculeusement amusé. Allons, Mr Potter ! Allez vous préparer pour mon cours !

- Je suis paré, professeur, répondit Harry en se levant et en souriant.

- Alors allez attendre avec vos camarades devant la salle de classe ! J'arrive bientôt !

- Oui, professeur, répondit encore Harry. Au revoir, Monsieur Lupin.

- Au revoir, Harry.

Il sortit alors du bureau, et laissa les deux hommes en tête à tête...

- Tu sembles beaucoup apprécier le fils de James, Severus, constata Remus.

- Le fils de Lily, Lupin, corrigea Severus. Il n'a de Potter que l'enveloppe charnelle. Tout le reste est purement de Lily.

- Si tu veux. Tu sembles vouloir me dire quelque chose ?

- Eh bien… je donne régulièrement des cours supplémentaires à Harry, et je te conseille de ne pas venir y interférer, surtout durant les vacances !

- Des cours supplémentaires ? S'étonna Lupin. Harry est en difficulté dans certaines matières ?

- Oh non, loin de là, Lupin ! Répondit Severus. Sa plus mauvaise note de l'année précédente est un Effort Exceptionnel ! En vérité, il est excellent, surtout en potions.

- Donc, tu l'entraînes…

- Exactement. Pour ta gouverne, sache que Harry est sans l'ombre d'un doute le meilleur potionniste que j'ai jamais vu. Il a une facilité à apprendre impressionnante.

- Plus précisément ? Demanda Lupin en s'étonnant d'entendre la Folle Chauve-souris Anthropophage des cachots obscurs et effrayants dire cela.

- Plus précisément, je pense qui s'il continue à progresser ainsi, il aura atteint mon niveau dans moins de trois ans, et nous pourrons échanger notre place d'élève et de professeur dans quatre ou cinq.

- … Rien que cela ? Il est bon à ce point ?

- Encore plus que tu ne l'imagines, Lupin. Si tu ne me croie pas, assiste désillusionné à mon cours, et tu verras.

- Je te crois, Severus, répondit Remus. Mais je ne serais pas contre voir cela…

___**UHDS**___

_Salle de cours du professeur Snape_

- ENTREZ, ET EN SILENCE ! Hurla le professeur de Potions en ouvrant d'un seul coup la porte de sa classe, alors que ses élèves discutaient avec pour la plupart de l'angoisse et de l'appréhension.

- ASSEYEZ-VOUS, SANS UN BRUIT !

Ce dernier ordre fut plus qu'inutile. Tous s'étaient précipités militairement dans L'ORDRE ET LA DISCIPLINE ! Vers les places qui leurs avaient été « prescrites » de force au début de l'année, sans oser piper mot. Les Gryffons étaient d'ores et déjà terrorisés, hormis l'un d'entre eux…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! AU TRAVAIL ! Hurla le professeur.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître trois recettes de potion différentes.

- Mr Potter, vous ferez la potion numérotée trois, ceux qui ont eu un optimal à leurs examens feront la deux, et les autres incapables la première ! Travaillez, et TAISEZ-VOUS !

_Pourquoi Harry a-t-il une potion de niveau Septième année ? _Se questionna Remus, caché dans son coin.

Il eut la réponse bien vite. En un éclair, Harry prit les ingrédients nécessaires à sa réalisation sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans même regarder la liste de sa recette. Puis, alors que certains de ses camarades en étaient seulement à se lever sans entrain, lui avait déjà mise son eau pure de base à chauffer, et avait déjà organisés ses ingrédients.

La suite fut une succession de mouvements de virtuose, laissant Remus admiratif. Lui-même se défendait très bien en Potionnisme, mais Harry ! Quel génie ! Il n'avait pas regardée une seule fois la recette de sa potion, pourtant à portée de vue ! La couleur était parfaite, la fumée était bien parcourue de petits éclairs comme demandé, un petit bouillonnement se faisait entendre… Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avec des gestes experts, il avait tranchés ses racines de Malodor en cubes de la taille parfaite. Tout en sachant que ces racines à l'odeur plus que repoussante étaient agitées constamment de soubresauts violents.

A un moment, Severus se leva, et commença à voleter entre les rangs de ses élèves, ses ailes de peau battant lascivement. Il « chauve-sourisa » tout d'abord dans les rangs des Gryffondors, observant les ravages et les gâchis d'ingrédients, et ne se privant pas le moins du monde de laisser pleuvoir les remarques désobligeantes et les réductions de points.

Quand il parvint au chaudron de Neville, passablement sur les nerfs mais toujours aussi immobile et froid, tous craignirent une explosion. Mais, bien que trahissant un léger tremblement d'appréhension, le garçon ne prêta aucune attention à son professeur, et continua à s'appliquer sur sa potion.

- Vous progressez, Londubat, miracula Severus après un moment. Continuez ainsi.

Trois chaudrons explosèrent alors d'un seul coup. Surpris à l'extrême par le miracle miraculeusement miraculeux, leurs propriétaires avaient laissé choir leurs ingrédients à l'intérieur sans attendre le moment requis.

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Eructa Severus, soulagé.

Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir se défouler, ce cours ci…

- Weasley, trente points en moins pour vous ! Je vous apprendrai à saboter les chaudrons de vos voisins !

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Et une semaine de retenue avec moi ! Quoique, je vais plutôt vous confier aux bons soins de Mr Rusard ! Vous risqueriez de détruire mon laboratoire en le nettoyant ! Dehors maintenant !

Et, une fois débarrassé de cet élève qu'il honnissait plus que tous les autres réunis, Severus nettoya les dégâts et recommença à voleter ça et là.

A la fin du cours, Remus regagna discrètement le bureau privé de Severus, juste avant que les élèves ne sortent de classe. Il était impressionné ! Harry était bel et bien un virtuose des potions ! En réussir sans sourciller une de septième année ! Et l'une des plus dures, la potion de _contre contre-anti-véritaserum inversé en looping _!

Dans la salle de classe, une fois son chaudron nettoyé, Léo prit ses affaires et se dirigea droit vers le plan de travail du professeur, tel un ours affamé vers un saumon bien vigoureux.

- Professeur Snape ? Demanda t'il froidement.

- Mr Léonard ? Congela le professeur au Zéro absolu.

- J'aimerais pouvoir bénéficier de quelques cours privés particuliers, dit Léo en allant droit au but.

- En Potion ? Réfléchit Severus. Pourquoi pas ? Vous semblez en valoir la peine. Vous viendrez donc avec Mr Potter…

- Pas en Potionnisme, Professeur, contredit Léo. Plutôt en froideur, insultes masquées, remarques acerbes et « chauvesouris-isme ».

_**UHDS**_

**Savez-vous qu'à l'origine, le nom « Dumbledors » désigne un insecte agressif ? Je me demande où JKR a trouvé ce nom…**

_**UHDS**_

**Allez, c'est fini pour cette fois !**

**Au revoir à tous, et n'oubliez pas le petit clic sur le bouton « reviews » ou « laisser un commentaire » en bas de votre écran… ça vous prendra seulement quelques minutes pour écrire un petit message…**

Points des Maisons :

Gryffondor : 10

Poufsouffle : 14

Serdaigle : 18

Serpentard : 12


	20. Dobby

**Un gros MERCI à Silk's Shadow et à welovelife-doyou pour leurs merveilleux commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à recommencer ! Vos réponses se trouvent dans la boîte !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**XX) Dobby**

_« Ce que je fais, ce n'est ni pour la gloire, ni pour les honneurs pas même pour le pouvoir, mais par pur égoïsme »._

(Extrait du journal intime de Léo)

_**UHDS**_

_Dans le dortoir privé de nos amis…_

Cette nuit là, Léo était revenu avec ses amis dans leur dortoir privé. Aux incessantes questions « pourquoi avoir changé de maison, Léo ? », il n'avait pas daigné dire un mot, pas même renifler de dédain, se contentant tout simplement d'ignorer superbement ses amis, à la plus grande colère d'Hermione.

- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse, Léo ! Dit-elle avec force mauvaise humeur.

Mais elle ne reçut point de réponse, pour cause : Léo, contrairement à son habitude, ne lisait pas un livre. Il en étudiait deux en même temps, tout en prenant des notes sur une feuille volante, installé sur la table de leur coin-détente.

Il étudiait avec toute la bonne humeur dont il faisait constamment preuve, fronçant les sourcils et insultant tout ce qui passait à proximité. La mouche voletant gaiement par ici, le grain de poussière passant devant ses yeux, la tâche d'encre maudite…

- Calmes-toi donc, Léo ! Dit Blaise. Tu es plus qu'énervant à éructer ainsi, contre tout et tous ! Que t'arrives t'il encore ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde, Blaise ! Répondit Hargneusement Léo en se frottant les yeux et en se grattant la nuque pour la millième fois de la soirée.

- Reposes-toi un peu, Léo ! Dit Harry avec un air inquiet. Tu es épuisé, cela se voit à mille lieues ! Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas dormi ?

- Pas depuis longtemps, toute une heure voici trois jours ! C'est plus qu'assez pour une semaine !

- TU PLAISANTES ! Hurla Hermione, en se mettant en mode _protection d'amis contre eux même_. Tu vas te coucher, immédiatement ! Il est grand temps !

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ainsi ! Eructa encore Léo. J'ai du travail !

- AU LIT ! Cria à nouveau Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Hermione Granger ! Répondit froidement Léo en daignant regarder son amie.

- TU…

- SUFFIT ! Taisez-vous ! Dit fortement la voix d'un vieil homme.

Les regards se portèrent alors vers le tableau de Merlin, qui regardait les quatre enfants d'un air sévère.

- Hermione, Harry, Blaise ! Allez immédiatement vous coucher ! Dit-il. Quand à toi, Léonard, cela ne te fera pas de mal non plus ! Si tu es fatigué, tu ne seras pas aussi efficace qu'en pleine forme, et tu perdras d'autant plus de temps ! Allons, exécution !

Le personnage quitta alors son tableau, sans plus rien ajouter. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, étonnés de voir le calme et patient Merlin s'énerver, quand une voix s'éleva…

- Mieux vaut lui obéir, dit Harry, interrompant ainsi les joyeuses ruminations de ses camarades. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant, les amis.

La lourdeur de l'air se dissipa alors quelque peu, et Hermione gagna un siège avec un air moins renfrogné que quelques instants auparavant, le plus loin possible néanmoins de Léo.

- Vous savez, durant les vacances j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, notamment à ce qui nous est arrivé avec la pierre philosophale.

- Toi aussi ? Interrompit Hermione d'un ton grave alors que Blaise et Léo restaient silencieux, apparemment cloîtré dans ses livres pour ce dernier.

- Oui. J'ai été inquiet pendant un temps, et une nuit j'ai parlé à Merlin qui m'a conseillé d'aller voir Dumbledore si je voulais avoir des réponses.

- Et ? Pressa Léo, soudainement très intéressé, son stylo plume au repos.

- Je…

Harry respira un grand coup avant de lancer :

- Je vais mourir.

L'expression de Léo ne changea pas d'un poil, mais Blaise et Hermione prirent un air étonné, puis immédiatement après horrifié.

- Tu vas mourir ? Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton pressant.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que je suis sous l'emprise d'une prophétie, expliqua Harry. Et…

- Quelle est-elle ? Demanda curieusement Léo.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Harry se tut et regarda les expressions de ses amis. Léo montrait toujours son visage neutre classique, si bien que l'on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait Hermione avait sa main devant la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Blaise, quand à lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte et faisait les gros yeux à Harry.

- « Le » Seigneur des Ténèbres, souligna durement Léo. Ne vient pas te plaindre, compris ?

- LEO ! Hurla alors Hermione, rouge d'indignation. COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? TU ES VRAI…

- _Silencio_.

- … ! … … ! ! … !

CLAC !

- … !

Léo n'eut rien le temps de faire. Omettant de laisser naître le rictus narquois de son camarade, Hermione venait de lui infliger une superbe baffe.

_Je crois que je l'ai bien méritée, _pensa Léo, sans même laisser paraître de la douleur, se contentant de darder son amie d'un regard noir.

- … ! … … ! ! … !

- _Finite, _dit alors Blaise, venant en aide à sa camarade.

- J'espère que cela t'apprendra à rester poli, Léo ! Une bonne fois pour toute ! Dit froidement Hermione, sa voix retrouvée.

- L'espoir fait vivre et mourir, répondit Léo. Bonne nuit. Réveil à cinq heures !

Et sur ce, il claqua la porte de son « bureau » privé, travaillant sans grand doute sur ses petites affaires personnelles…

_**UHDS**_

_Dans un lieu dont l'on ne connaît que le nom, Pôdlad…_

Dans l'immense salle remplie de sièges en ruine dont nous avons déjà parlé, un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes se trouvait rassemblé autour d'un pupitre surélevé. Accroché à celui-ci, un vieil homme orné d'une longue barbe grise attendait que le silence se fasse en regardant chacun des membres de son « ordre » avec attention.

Le dénommé Rossignol, tel était son nom de code, observa les ombres mouvantes dont étaient recouverts chacun de ses « manipulés », comme ils les nommaient dans son esprit. Leur identité était dissimulée, mais l'on pouvait néanmoins deviner à quelle espèce appartenaient certains. L'un était un centaure, au vu de sa forme caractéristique, tandis que l'autre, petit et replié sur lui-même, était sans conteste un Elfe de Maison.

- Mes chers amis ! Commença Rossignol afin d'obtenir le silence. Le temps nous est précieux, alors ne le perdons pas ! Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est pour accueillir comme il se doit un nouveau membre fort important. Je vous demande de bien vouloir applaudir En1 !

L'Elfe de Maison dissimulé par le voile d'ombre s'approcha alors timidement du pupitre de Rossignol, et grimpa dessus afin que tous le vissent correctement.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, continua tristement Rossignol, En1 est un Elfe de Maison. Et, comme tous les siens, il a subi à la naissance un sortilège d'asservissement et autres horreurs dont la décence m'interdit de parler ici. Je vous ais réunis tous afin qu'un représentant de chacun de nous puisse participer au rituel de Libération que nous allons lancer sur notre nouvel allié. Il a une grande volonté, qui lui a permise de venir jusqu'ici sans le faire savoir à son esclavagiste, mais il ne parviendra pas à comploter contre celui-ci, les sortilèges l'entravant étant par trop puissants. Donc, qu'un membre de chacun de nos peuples représentés s'avance, je vous prie.

Aussitôt, de nombreuses personnes s'avancèrent. S1, Ve1, Va1, LG1, Rossignol lui-même, Si1, N1, F1, et Ce1. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, apparut lui aussi dans un tourbillon de flammes chaleureuses et rassurantes, à la grande surprise de son camarade.

- Bien, nous sommes réunis en suffisance ! Nous pourrons compléter le rituel par la suite, dit Rossignol. Messieurs et Mesdames, mettez vous en cercle sur le pentacle tracé au sol, je vous prie ! Sur les marques correspondantes à votre peuple.

En effet, sur le sol de la salle, autour du pupitre, se trouvait un cercle entourant toute l'installation. Représenté par du marbre noir serti dans du marbre blanc, parcouru d'or et de mithril, il représentait une simple forme de sphère. A intervalle régulier, des marques avec des inscriptions en un étrange alphabet se trouvaient inscrites en lettres d'émeraudes sculptées.

En quelques instants, les membres de l'Ordre Secret requis furent installés. Rossignol fit disparaître son pupitre et demanda à En1 de prendre place sur un second petit cercle, placé au centre du premier. Enfin, M1 lui-même prit place sur sa marque, et dirigea son bourdon vers le sol. Réalisant des signes complexes, tous purent l'entendre psalmodier pendant quelques instants de mystérieuses paroles.

Puis, sans signe avant coureur, un rayon de lumière blanche jaillit de son bourdon et heurta le sol en un instant. Il se multiplia et se répandit en une multitude sur la surface de marbre parfaitement plane. Formant des cercles entremêlés par dizaines et des symboles runiques par centaines, il recouvrit la sphère de sa lumière.

- Excusez-moi du temps mit, mes amis, dit Rossignol après une dizaine de minutes. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de le faire. Mais nous y sommes donc ! Levez tous vos baguettes, je vous prie ! Et récitez après moi : _Leithian__, _tout en pensant à des sentiments d'affranchissement. **(I)**

Les neuf voix s'élevèrent aussitôt, accompagnées du chant merveilleux de Fumseck, et s'élevèrent dans l'immense salle abandonnée. Le titanesque pentacle créé se mit à vibrer et luire en même temps que le mot était prononcé, puis il brilla bientôt de plus en plus fort, d'un seul ensemble, inondant la salle de sa lumière éblouissante.

Le cercle extérieur s'enflamma alors, immédiatement accompagné par chacun des cercles intérieurs, puis par l'ensemble des signes gravés dans ceux-ci.

De hautes flammes encerclèrent rapidement En1, qui ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde, parfaitement immobile au centre du brasier ainsi créé. Puis, alors que l'incantation redoublait d'intensité, une lueur insoutenable s'éleva, et Dumbledore fut obligé de fermer les yeux, malgré le rideau d'ombre qui le protégeait.

Ce fut quelques secondes seulement après cela qu'il lui fut possible de rouvrir les yeux. La lueur verdâtre donnée par la lumière filtrée par la friche de végétaux recouvrant l'immense verrière du plafond était à nouveau la maîtresse incontestable des lieux.

Toujours placé au centre du pentacle, En1 avait subit un changement radical. Il n'était plus voûté, mais s'était entièrement redressé, atteignant presque le mètre vingt de hauteur.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, En1 ? Quémanda Rossignol avec un air inquiet.

L'Elfe mit un moment avant de répondre, occupé à regarder ses mains recouvertes d'ombre. Peut-être voyait-il s'estomper les rides de souffrances couvrant constamment les Elfes de Maison serviles ?

- Je me sens… bien ! Bien ! BIEN ! LIBRE ! JE SUIS LIBRE ! MERCI !

Sans attendre, il se jeta dans les bras de Rossignol, où tous purent l'entendre avec grande joie vider les larmes accumulées depuis sa naissance…

Beaucoup auraient été agacés d'une telle démonstration de sentiments, mais même si cela fut le cas pour certains, personne ne dit rien. Qui pouvait comprendre la douleur des Elfes de Maison ? Torturés de la naissance à la mort, voués à gire à jamais sans sépulture, sans personne pour se souvenir de vous. Voir les quelques rejetons que vous avez été autorisé à copuler vous être retirés dès la sortie du ventre maternel. Voir en direct ceux-ci subir ce que vous avez subit, voir de si jeunes enfants se vider de leur sang au nom d'un juste esclavage. Voir un peuple autrefois glorieux disparaître de la pire des façons. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux se laisser massacrer dans une révolte, plutôt que de subir tout cela ?

C'est ce qu'En1 se disait lorsqu'il était encore un docile serviteur de son maître. Il avait toujours eue une forte volonté, et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à tenter de libérer les siens. D'abord, en insinuant des propos déguisés dans ses phrases, lorsqu'il parlait à son maître –le grand esclavagiste, comme il le nommait. Du moins, pensait-il qu'il méritait ce nom. De toute sa vie, la vision du monde d'En1 ne se limitait qu'à la cuisine, et –occasionnellement, à la salle à manger. Il pensait que son peuple se limitait à la dizaine d'Elfes torturés par son maître, lui inclut.

Puis Rossignol était venu à son encontre. Un jour d'orage, il était apparu alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir pour sa nuit de quelques minutes, terrorisé par les orages et les éclairs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le vieil homme avait surgi au beau milieu de la cuisine de son maître, et s'était immédiatement dirigé vers eux, les Elfes. Les objets, les choses, les meubles. Les Esclaves.

Il avait soignées leurs blessures, leurs infections, et tous les maux dont ils souffraient constamment pour la seule joie de leur maître, aimant tant voir d'autres que lui souffrir.

- J'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous, avait-il murmuré à l'encontre des Elfes, effrayés par sa prestance et sa majesté.

Immédiatement, sans chercher à en comprendre plus, En1 avait relevée la tête, et s'était écrié « Moi ! Moi ! ». Après tout, quelqu'un qui faisait attention à la présence d'Elfes de Maisons, et qui en plus les soignait… cette personne ne pouvait point être mauvaise. N'est ce pas ?

Rossignol l'avait emmené avec lui après avoir lancé sur ses camarades des sortilèges de diminution de douleur physique. Durant des jours et des jours, dissimulant son absence à son maître par des apparitions brèves et régulière, il avait ainsi apprise l'Histoire de la Magie. La vraie, pas celle enseignée à Poudlard qui glorifiait sans cesse les Sorciers. Il avait apprise l'histoire tragique de son peuple autrefois glorieux, joyau millénaire d'art et de science réduit à néant en une seule guerre. En un seul génocide, plutôt.

Au travers des leçons du vieil oiseau, En1 avait appris que son peuple ne comptait plus que quelques milliers d'individus, alors qu'il était autrefois le peuple magique le plus répandu de par le monde, avec plusieures centaines de milliers de représentants. Il avait faite la connaissance avec tous les autres peuples persécutés par les mauvais Sorciers, et son désir de liberté et de justice avait grandi pour ne plus jamais faiblir.

Rossignol venait de se constituer un nouveau soldat prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui… un porte-étendard de sa cause parmi les Elfes.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, dans les cachots, dans l'antre de la terrifiante et sanguinaire chauve-souris infernale des ténèbres sans pitié et remords…_

- Vous souhaitiez nous voir, professeur ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le sombre bureau de son directeur de maison, accompagné d'Hermione, Léo et Blaise.

- Ah, messieurs Potter, Léonard et Zabini, Miss Granger ! Répondit le professeur de son air de chauve-souris mangeuse d'Homme. Oui, entrez et installez-vous. Fermez la porte, je vous prie.

Léo s'en occupa, et gagna le dernier siège disponible. Il n'y en avait qu'un en arrivant dans la salle, mais Hermione en avait métamorphosés trois autres grâce à des petits cailloux tirés d'une bourse pleine qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Cela lui permettait par ailleurs de métamorphoser nombre d'objets utiles à tout moment. Un avantage certain durant un duel…

- Je voudrais vous parler du Championnat de Duel qui avait été organisé l'année dernière.

Immédiatement, Léo se désintéressa de la discussion et ouvrit un livre pour réviser. Les félicitations ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Pour cause, il n'avait pas le temps de les entendre.

- Tout d'abord, félicitation à vous tous ! Miracula le professeur Snape en offrant un très léger sourire de prédateur à ses élèves. Je suis très fier que ce soient des Serpentards, ou malheureusement, ex-Serpentard, qui l'aient emporté si brillamment !

- Merci, professeur, dirent nos trois amis « normaux » en rougissant comme des pivoines.

Un compliment de la part du professeur Snape équivalait, après tout, à une vraie médaille du mérite !

- C'est tout naturel. Maintenant, je souhaiterais vous demander si vous accepteriez de m'aider à en organiser un second ?

- Avec plaisir, professeur, dirent alors les trois enfants, tandis que Léo grognait son approbation.

- Alors au revoir ! Pressa Severus. J'ai mes cours à préparer, moi ! Tout le monde dehors !

- Chef, oui chef ! Cria Harry en souriant et en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- DEHORS ! Hurla Severus, avant de se lever et de chasser ses élèves.

Quand la porte du bureau fut enfin refermée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement… un vrai miracle.

_**UHDS**_

_Dortoir de nos amis Serpents et Blaireau…_

Après une journée de cours aussi agréable que profitable, il était grand temps pour des enfants de douze ans d'aller se coucher. C'est ce que Léo se chargeait d'ailleurs de vérifier. Le moindre de ses amis qui n'était pas couché après vingt heures trente subissait sa colère, personnifiée en la personne de sa baguette et de sortilèges de chatouillis et de flatulence, ses spécialités.

- Harry ! Dépêches-toi ! Dit Léo, sans daigner lever la tête de son livre.

- Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dit ! Répondit son camarade de derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

- Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, Léo ! Répliqua Blaise. Tu restes bien souvent des heures plongé dans ton bain ! Des fois, je me dis que je devrais te confisquer ton livre quand tu vas dans la salle d'eau !

- Je ne lis pas, contredit Léo, je m'entraîne.

- Encore ? Et à quoi donc ?

- A l'apnée. Je pourrais le faire dans le lac, mais les professeurs n'approuveraient pas vraiment…

- A quoi donc te sert la pratique de l'apnée, Léo ? Demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Léo en souriant.

- Léo ! Soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?

- Mais rien du tout !

- Tu mens comme tu respires, Léo, dit alors Hermione.

- J'aime la politique, Mi, répondit celui-ci.

- Et tu veux être ministre de la Magie, plus tard ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Non, plutôt éventreur de Ministre. Sans rire.

- Ben voyons. Comme si tu avais une chance, dit Blaise. Je te rappelle que le Ministère est gardé en permanence par des bataillons entiers d'Aurors d'Elites !

- Des bataillons de vingt hommes, au nombre de dix. Soit deux cent hommes pour garder l'administration la plus importante de la société sorcière d'Angleterre. En une heure de temps, ils seront maîtrisés. Et encore, s'ils se battent efficacement. Ce qui, connaissant les Sorciers, n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Si tu le dis… tu sembles être très bien informé, dis moi, continua Blaise.

- Je te rappelle que le Ministère voudrait me voir disséqué sur ses tables d'expérience, dit froidement Léo. Il est mon ennemi, et comme toutes les autres choses naturelles, je m'informe sur mes ennemis.

- De ce point de vue, il faut bien avouer que…

- Que j'ai raison. Malheureusement. Je préfèrerais que le Ministère choisisse la voie de la Raison, plutôt que celle de l'égoïsme. Mais bon. L'on efface pas ainsi dix siècles de massacres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réponse au prochain chapitre, répondit simplement Léo.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Léo ?

Mais son camarade ne lui répondit pas. Il se mit soudain en simple maillot de corps, révélant son horrifiante maigreur, et commença une succession de pompes dans un coin de la salle.

- On va le laisser seul un moment, proposa Harry. Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Quoi donc ? Questionna Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de ses deux camarades sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de leur coin salon.

- Cet été, j'ai reçue la visite impromptue d'un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby. Pour faire court, il a raconté plein de blabla sur un garçon célèbre que je ne connais pas. Mais il a dis quelques mots importants, je cite : "_L'année à Poudlard sera fortement mouvementée, Harry Potter. Faites bien attention, vous et à vos amis ! Dobby vous aura prévenu !"._

- Année mouvementée ? Dit Blaise. Elle sera plus calme que l'année dernière, donc.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Cet elfe ne m'a pas dit en quoi l'année serait particulière, mais il paraissait horrifiait au simple fait de penser à ce qui aller se passer.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, répondit Blaise. Les Elfes de Maison sont craintifs de nature.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que cela aura un lien avec Voldemort.

- A quoi ressemblait cet elfe, Harry ? Demanda Léo.

Les trois enfants sursautèrent. Leur camarade se trouvait assis à leurs côtés, l'air parfaitement serein, comme s'il était naturel qu'il se trouve ici.

- Euh, ben… il portait une taie d'oreiller pour seul vêtement, dit Harry. Il avait de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux effrayants. Mis à part cela, il ressemblait à tous les elfes présents dans les cuisines de l'école.

- Merci, répondit miraculeusement Léo, en partant s'enfermer à quintuple tour dans son "bureau" privé.

- Pourquoi voulait-il savoir cela ? Se demanda Hermione à voix haute, formulant ainsi les pensées de ses deux amis.

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie, bureau du Ministre, Cornélius Fudge._

- Mr le ministre, dit la voix envoûtante et à l'accent Français de la nouvelle secrétaire d'accueil. Le Seigneur Ragnok II, souverain de Gringotts et des Gobelins d'Angleterre, demande à être reçu de toute urgence.

_Il veut encore me parler de la dette ! Quel rabat-joie, celui-là, alors ! _Pensa Fudge en soupirant mentalement, et en mettant la main dans sa poche afin de se saisir de son mouchoir blanc.

- Faites le donc entrer, dit-il en masquant son agacement.

Et, quelques instants plus tard, un vieux Gobelin richement vêtu s'introduisit de lui-même dans le bureau ministériel, suivit par cinq Gobelins armurés de Mithril, et armés jusqu'aux crocs.

- Mon cher Ragnok ! S'exclama Fudge, debout, en avançant la main tendue vers le Seigneur Gobelin. Quelle bonne surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, mon cher ami ?

- Inutile de vous perdre en hypocrisie, Fudge, grogna Ragnok II d'une voix gutturale. Vous ne pensez pas un mot de vos politesses, votre expression faciale le prouve.

S'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc, Fudge perdit immédiatement son sourire.

- Venons-en aux faits immédiatement, Fudge, continua Ragnok II. Si je suis ici, vous vous en doutez, c'est pour vous parler de la dette que votre gouvernement a envers Gringotts.

_Evidemment,_ soupira mentalement Fudge.

- Nous payons pourtant nos mensualités de remboursement convenablement, comme le stipule notre contrat ! Répondit-il alors.

- Correction, Fudge ! Vous payez les intérêts de votre dette, à savoir deux millions cent dix-huit mille galions, et ce chaque mois. Mais votre dette totale se monte encore à neuf-cent octante huit millions sept cent douze galions et huit mornilles. Hors, notre contrat prévoyait le remboursement de nos prêts de mille neuf-cent octante deux et octante quatre dans un délai de sept ans, maximum ! Hors, cette date est amplement dépassée ! Qu'avez à répondre a cela ? Et inutile de vous perdre en excuses futiles !

- Mon cher Ragnok, dit difficilement Fudge en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc. Vous pensez bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous rembourser ! La plupart de nos investissements vont très prochainement rapporter de fortes sommes ! Par ailleurs, nous…

- Suffit ! Coupa Ragnok II. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos promesses à une noise ! Au nom de Gringotts, j'exige le remboursement immédiat de votre dette de mille neuf-cent octante deux, à savoir cent millions de galions, tout rond ! Sans oublier les intérêts, de neuf cent mille galions !

- Immédiatement ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Répondit Fudge en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc, comme prit de panique.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Sinon, j'en réfère à la Convention Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle dispose d'un droit d'intervention légal dans la gestion de chacun de ses pays membre ?

- Non, mais, je vous en prie, laissez-nous un petit délai supplémentaire ! Encore un an ou deux…

- NON ! Nous avons plus qu'assez attendu ! Ne poussez pas notre patience à bout, Fudge ! Eructa Ragnok II.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! Nos impôts ne sont même pas encore perçus pour cette année, et leur somme totale ne dépasse guère les vingt millions ! De plus, nous devons payer nos employés, nos coûts de fonctionnement, nos…

- C'est précisément pour cela que je suis venu vous voir, Fudge, interrompit Ragnok II. Je me doutais bien que vous ne pourriez rembourser, aussi je vous propose un petit marché…

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, mon cher Ragnok ! Dit soudain Fudge, bien plus aimable que quelques instants auparavant.

- Merci, mais je connais vos chaises, répondit Ragnok II en grognant.

- Quelle est cette proposition, en ce cas ? Quémande Fudge avec appréhension.

- Supprimez tout d'abord la loi de Mille quatre cent vingt-sept, interdisant aux Gobelins le port d'armes blanches sur la voie publique Sorcière. Et ensuite, donnez-moi vingt pourcent des actions nationales des commerces du Chemin de Traverse.

- Vingt Pourcent ? Mais cela est beaucoup trop ! Cinq pourcents, pas plus !

- Soit, vingt-cinq pourcents, en ce cas.

- Dix !

- Trente.

- Vingt ! Les vingt que vous souhaitiez !

- J'ai dit quarante, Fudge, grogna Ragnok II.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Céda Fudge, devinant avec justesse qu'il ne pourrait l'emporter.

- Bien, alors en cas, signez ce contrat magique au nom de votre gouvernement, stipulant que vous abolissez le décret de mille quatre cent vingt-sept et que vous cédez à Gringotts cinquante pourcents de vos actions nationales sur les commerces du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mais, nous avions dit quarante ! S'insurgea Fudge.

- Plus un petit quelque chose pour vous, disons… trois cent mille galions ?

- Et voilà, mon très cher Ragnok, mon grand ami ! Sourit Fudge. Le contrat est signé magiquement au nom de mon gouvernement !

- Très bien, merci beaucoup, répondit Ragnok II. Mais vous auriez dût le lire plus attentivement, mon cher Fudge. Son dix-neuvième paragraphe stipule que vous refuserez désormais tout pot-de-vin et le vingt-et-unième alinéa, que vous rembourserez votre dette gouvernementale en six mois maximum.

- QUOI ! MAIS ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, ENFIN ! VOUS ÊTES…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Cria l'un des gardes Gobelins en brandissant son épée sur Fudge. Insulter le Seigneur Ragnok II ne serait pas bon pour les relations diplomatiques entre Gobelins et Sorciers, Mr le Ministre ! N'oubliez pas cela !

- Et sur ce, au revoir, mon cher. Et merci encore, nargua Ragnok II en riant ouvertement de la naïveté impressionnante de Cornélius Fudge.

Celui-ci laissa son air défait envahir son bureau en un instant. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour se reprendre. Quand ce fut fait, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction de sa secrétaire.

- Ma chère Angélique, dit-il d'une voix inquiète en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc, faite doubler le nombre d'Aurors en garde au Ministère, je vous prie.

_**UHDS**_

_Parc de Poudlard, quelques jours plus tard…_

En ce samedi matin, le professeur d'histoire de la magie, Arthur Weasley, pratiquait ce qui était devenu un véritable rite pour lui. Les Moldus avaient véritablement eue une excellente idée, en inventant la course à pied pour le plaisir ! Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'adrénaline et au plaisir de se dépenser, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi il faisait autant de sport. Car, en plus de courir, il allait une heure chaque soir, après ses cours, dans les salles du château étant réservées à la pratique physique. Là, il testait absolument tout ce qui était possible, avec l'encouragement de Mrs Bibine, qui était fort heureuse de le voir donner l'exemple aux élèves.

Cela se voyait nettement sur son physique, et en moins d'un an, il était passé du sorcier moyen, plus mou qu'une cervelle de sang-pur raciste, à un homme svelte, séduisant même pour son âge.

Si ses fils Fred et Georges, et sa fille Ginevra, appréciaient ce changement chez leur père, il n'en était pas de même chez son épouse et ses autres enfants. Perceval, Charlie et Bill considéraient que leur père s'affaiblissait à agir ainsi, et semblaient en ressentir de la honte. Ronald, lui, s'était littéralement mit à détester son père, ce « traître à son sang » qui « s'abaisse au niveau des Moldus ». Son épouse enfin, Molly, ne parlait plus de son mari à quiconque, et lui lançait des regards fort étranges à chaque fois qu'il revêtait ses habits de sport Moldus. Cette « indécence » semblait la déranger.

Son cinquième tour du lac achevé après une heure de course, il jugea qu'il avait suffisement couru, et décida de retourner dans ses appartements prendre une douche avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Il rendrait visite à ses enfants dans la matinée, puis s'occuperait de ses cours le soir. Il était réellement fier de savoir Ginny à Serdaigle. Cela le changerait, plutôt que de voir une ribambelle de pulls de laine rouge et or à Noël.

C'est alors que son attention fut attirée vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Une masse semblait se mouvoir difficilement en direction du château.

_Un centaure ?_ Pensa-t-il en sprintant dans la direction voulue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, la forme se fit plus distincte, et il put discerner avec précision un enfant.

_Un élève ? _

C'est alors que, à quelques dizaines de pas de distance, il put reconnaître…

- Miss Patil ! Cria-t-il.

Arrivant au chevet de l'élève, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans tarder.

- Miss Patil ! M'entendez-vous ? Demanda-t'il en sortant sans tarder sa baguette, et en lançant un sortilège de diagnostic.

_Rien, mis à part… un sortilège de magie noire ? Elle a dut être torturée, la pauvre !_

- Miss Patil ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Après un moment, Parvati, couverte de majestueux hématomes, daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Dès qu'elle aperçu une baguette brandie vers elle, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier à qui elle appartenait, elle se cabra et se crispa, avant de crier de peur, de se lever et de sauter loin de son agresseur. Mais, visiblement épuisée, elle chuta à nouveau au sol, et s'assomma cette fois sur une pierre placée là par la nature.

Réagissant sans attendre, Arthur lui lança un sortilège médical de transe, afin de ralentir toute potentielle hémorragie et tout dommage, et la fit instantanément léviter avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. En même temps que cela, il fit apparaître son Patronus à la forme d'un elfe de maison.

- Va prévenir le directeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! Ordonna-t-il.

La forme argentée se précipita immédiatement vers la plus haute tour du château, là où se trouvait le bureau directorial.

Grâce à son habitude de la course, il ne mit que cinq minutes, contre quinze ordinairement nécessaires, pour rallier le grand hall à l'infirmerie, au second étage. Il défonça sans attendre l'entrée de la caverne démoniaque du dragon infernal sans pitié et, et… mauvaise idée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST, ENCORE ? ETRIPER, EGORGER ! DECAPITATION DE GÊNEUR ! JE VAIS…

Mais l'apparition de Terreur, le fléau à rires tonitruants, le spectre effrayant même les Détraqueurs bref l'Ange féminin des Enfers, se tut aussi soudainement que ses vociférations avaient commencées. La vision d'une personne blessée entre les bras emplis de protection paternelle de son collègue avait eut raison de sa hargne terrifiante.

- Allongez-la sur un lit ! Vite ! Je reviens !

Arthur s'exécuta, et le temps pour lui de faire ce qui lui avait été dit, l'infirmière revint droit vers son repas… pardon, sa patiente, les bras chargés de sauces et d'épices pour l'assaisonner… Pardon, les bras chargés de potions de soin.

- Où l'avez-vous donc trouvée ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un sort de diagnostic sur Parvati.

- A la lisière de la forêt interdite, répondit Arthur. J'imagine qu'elle a été séquestrée non loin, et qu'elle a réussi à échapper à son ravisseur. Malheureusement, la forêt est si dangereuse…

- A qui le dites-vous… il y a tant d'élèves inconscients qui s'y blessent, chaque année ! Passez moi l'antidouleur Numéro cinq, de Chat n'Elle.

- Voilà. Qu'as t'elle ?

- Torture au Doloris, et violences physiques, répondit Mrs Pomfresh. Elle s'en remettra rapidement physiquement, mais je ne sais pas comment cela se déroulera du point de vue mental.

A ce moment, avant qu'Arthur ne pusse répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit légèrement. Passant prudemment sa tête préalablement enveloppée d'un puissant bouclier magique, Albus Dumbledore demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Puis-je entrer, ô merveilleuse gardienne de ce lieu sacré ? Je jure de n'émettre aucun son dérangeant, et d'obéir à toutes les lois de retenue édictées par votre personne.

Apparemment, le directeur avait suffisamment goûté aux châtiments infligés par le dragon infernal des enfers flamboyants, et en avait retenue certaines leçons.

- Mouais, j'ai peine à vous croire, Albus ! Répondit Mrs Pomfresh. Mais allez, et jetez-vous donc un sort de silence ! Je vous connais !

- …

- Et écrivez votre réponse, je ne puis vous entendre !

La réponse s'inscrivit immédiatement dans l'air, en lettres de feu.

- …

_**Oui, terrifiante matriarche de l'enfer blanchi.**_

- Inutile de jouer le flatteur, je suis insensible à cela !

- …

_**Milles Excuses.**_

- Bon, cela ira ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Et en silence.

- …

_**Chef, OUI CHEF !**_

Un autre message apparut alors, à l'intention d'Arthur.

- …

_**Mon Cher Arthur, pouvez-vous me racontez comment vous avez retrouvée Miss Patil ?**_

- J'étais en train de faire mon jogging, répondit le professeur d'Histoire. Elle est soudainement apparue à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et je l'ai immédiatement amenée ici en la voyant s'évanouir. Elle a dut être fortement torturée, Mrs Pomfresh a diagnostiqué le Doloris, et Miss Patil s'est évanouie en me voyant.

- …

_**Mrs Pomfresh, puis-je lancer un sortilège de diagnostic avancé ?**_

- Oui, allez-y ! Et en informulé !

- …

_**Bien sûr.**_

Et ainsi fut fait. Devant les yeux des trois adultes, diverses notes et informations apparurent devant eux, comme sur un écran composé d'air.

- Elle a été violée ! S'horrifia Mrs Pomfresh.

- Et bel et bien torturée au Doloris ! S'exclama Arthur, pâle comme la mort.

- Et soumise à l'Imperium, songea Dumbledore, soucieux. Pour quelle utilité ?

- SILENCE ! Hurla Mrs Pomfresh, en entendant la voix de son bruyant employeur.

- …

_**Pardon.**_

- DEHORS ! Je comprends pourquoi Miss Patil a été horrifié par votre présence masculine, Arthur ! Partez tous ! Seule une présence féminine ne la troublera pas !

Les deux hommes, soulagés de n'être plus exposés au feu du dragon, se dépêchèrent d'alerter leurs collègues de l'évènement, en se rendant sans délai dans la salle des professeurs.

_**UHDS**_

_Plus tard…_

Ce ne fut que quelques heures après que les personnes concernées par l'affaire furent prévenues que Parvati avait été retrouvée. Le bruit courut immédiatement dans toute l'école ; et dès qu'il le put, Neville se précipita.

- Parvati ! Cria t'il en entrant soudain dans l'infirmerie, suivit immédiatement par ses amis Serpents et Blaireau.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Parvati, assisse le dos contre son coussin, en train de déguster son déjeuner, un air étrange sur le visage.

Repas qui se déroulait bien évidemment sous la surveillance féroce du dragon, qui engraissait sa victime avant de… bref.

- C'est moi, Neville ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Mr Londubat, je vous prierais de ménager Miss Patil ! Elle a besoin de silence ! Si vous la déranger, je vous chasserais sans hésitation !

- Neville ? Demanda Parvati en grimaçant de concentration. Oh, oui ! Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?

- Mais, de tes nouvelles bien sûr ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi !

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand un traître à son sang qui côtoie des Moldus s'inquiète t'il pour une sang-pur ?

- Ben… parce que tu es mon amie !

- Tu plaisantes ? Moi, amie avec un traître à son sang ? Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Disparais, imbécile !

- Mais… Parvati ! Dit Neville d'une voix éteinte, le visage choqué.

- Allons, Mr Londubat ! S'exclama l'infirmière. Il est temps de laisser Miss Patil se reposer. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit, tant elle est épuisée !

- Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je dis, Mrs Pomfresh ! Corrigea Parvati d'une voix vexée.

- Ne protestez pas ! Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, cela vous fera le plus grand bien ! Allons, au revoir Messieurs et Mademoiselle !

Face à ce renvoi non dissimulé, nos camarades s'enfuirent de l'antre du dragon sans demander leur reste. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans le couloir qu'ils se stoppèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle. La peur du démon infernal les avait épuisés. Seul Léo continua sa marche, en direction des Cachots.

- Où vas-tu, Léo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dans ma salle commune, répondit celui-ci avec un air indifférent face à l'imposante tristesse qui émanait de Neville.

Celui-ci semblait être au bord des larmes.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela ? Demanda-t-il tristement, alors que Léo s'en allait. Je la croyais mon amie !

- Ce qu'elle a subi a dût la choquer, dit Hermione en tentant de rassurer son camarade. Elle ira mieux dans quelques jours, tu verras ! Il faut juste la laisser se reposer.

Neville acquiesça silencieusement, et se laissa convaincre à gagner le dortoir secret de ses camarades. _"Pour la nuit"_, dit-il.

Les jours passèrent alors, et une semaine après avoir été retrouvée par le professeur d'histoire, Parvati put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Neville tenta de nouveau de se rapprocher d'elle, mais ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle des Griffons le choqua véritablement.

Ronald Weasley se pavanait autour d'un cercle fourni de secondes et premières années. L'entourant comme des généraux, ses amis Seamus et Dean regardaient tout ce petit monde avec un air suffisant. Mais le pire aux yeux de Neville fut Parvati, accrochée autour de Weasley, minaudant sur sa force et se merveillosité. Quand elle aperçu Neville, elle se dépêcha de le rapporter à son "fantastique ami si intelligent", et notre camarade se retrouva être chassé de la salle commune des Rouge et Or par une nuée de sortilèges.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, dans le dortoir de nos amis Serpents, Blaireau et Gryffon…_

**Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! Dri…**

- EXPELLIARMUS ! Hurla une voix.

Un rayon bleu jaillit de la baguette de Blaise et alla heurter avec violence, comme chaque matin, le pauvre réveil innocent placé non loin.

- Gndéjia leurr d'svler ? **(**_**Déjà l'heure de se lever ?**_**) **Demanda philosophiquement Hermione, d'une voix très légèrement ensommeillée, sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

- Gn'ykspass ? Répondit Harry en s'enfouissant sous son oreiller.

- Debout, bande de fainéants ! Cria Léo, debout devant les lits des zombis. La grasse matinée est finie, il est cinq heures du matin **(II) **!

- Pitié, Léo ! Geignit Neville. Je dors jusqu'à au moins midi le dimanche, moi !

- Et bien, désormais, cela est fini, Neville ! Maintenant, tu vas te mettre à travailler ! Répondit Léo. Je ne veux plus te voir à l'infirmerie parce que tu te seras fait agresser, suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, papa, répliqua Neville en souriant narquoisement.

Un jet d'eau gelée jaillit soudain de la baguette de Léo, heurta sa victime sans aucune pitié et gela le pauvre garçon innocent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- AAAARGH ! LEO ! Tu me le paieras ! Hurla Neville.

Mais le dénommé Léo, du haut de ses petits cent cinquante-cinq centimètres, et du large de ses trente-deux kilogrammes, avait déjà quitté le dortoir pour aller perdre son temps en se rendant aux cuisines pour s'octroyer de quoi petit-déjeuner.

- Il semble être finalement de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, remarqua Hermione en se précipitant en direction de la salle de bain.

- Mi ! Dépêches-toi ! Cria Harry. Tu mets toujours des heures !

- Gnagnagna ! Répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille.

- Pff ! Et c'est elle qui vient dire que Léo est énervant !

- Elle n'a pas vraiment tort non plus, dit Neville. J'espère que Léo ne nous entend pas…

- Il a l'ouïe fine, mais à ce point ci, je ne pense pas, répondit Blaise. Bon, on fait quoi durant la journée ?

- Des potions ? Proposa Harry.

- Encore ? Pourquoi ne pas proposer notre aide à Mrs Chourave ? Contredit Neville.

- Je pensais à nous entraîner en groupe sur des sortilèges de défense, continua Blaise. Mais on verra bien ! Attendons déjà un siècle ou deux qu'Hermione arrive !

- Je t'ai entendu, Blaise ! Dit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille.

- Oups, pardon Mi ! Répondit le jeune garçon, avant de dire à voix basse à ses camarades : Je pensais à quelques millénaires !

- Grrr !

Hermione parut soudain à la porte de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une longue serviette de bain, les cheveux plus mouillés que l'océan. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son camarade, et se planta devant lui, se délectant de pouvoir voir son air innocent se flétrir et se transformer petit à petit en air profondément appréhendeur.

- Tu disais ? Demanda t'elle.

- Rien du tout ! Mentit Blaise en souriant difficilement.

Il connaissait parfaitement bien les colères de la jeune fille. Il n'avait point encore eut à les subir, mais à voir que même Léo n'y était pas insensible, lui, l'ours des cavernes mal léché, le barbare des repas, l'ascète de l'amusement, bref, l'alcoolique à jeun Blaise se disait qu'il valait bien mieux pour lui ne pas titiller sa camarade.

Il s'excusa immédiatement, et parvint à convaincre Hermione de sa bonne foi à peine mauvaise. Finalement, elle alla terminer sa toilette, et laissa ses amis seuls. Elle termina en quelques instants.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Léo revint, les bras chargés de collations pour lui et ses amis. Mais il n'était pas seul, avec lui se trouvait…

- Dobby ? S'exclama Harry. Où l'as-tu trouvé, Léo ?

- Dans les cuisines, répondit celui-ci. Il discutait avec quelques camarades. Je l'ai reconnu à la description que tu nous en as faite. Excentrique et tout cela…

- Gentil Maître, dit Dobby. Ce sont les riches qui sont excentriques ! Les pauvres sont considérés comme fous ! Dobby est pauvre, Dobby est fou ! Dobby n'est qu'un Elfe de Maison !

- Léo est excentrique à lier, en ce cas, murmura Harry à ses deux autres camarades, le Rampant et le Rugissant, qui acquiescèrent immédiatement d'un mouvement de tête.

- Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! Dit soudain celui-ci en se frappant la tête au sol. Dobby a dit du mal du Seigneur Léonard ! Méchant Dobby ! Méchant !

- Suffit, dit alors Léonard d'une voix sans appel.

Comme frappé par un coup de fouet, Dobby cessa en un instant de se punir, et s'inclina devant Léo avant de se ranger silencieusement dans un coin de la salle.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir te punir, compris ? Et transmet le message aux tiens ! La moindre désobéissance à ce sujet provoquera des vacances forcées et une augmentation de salaires pour tous !

Dobby parut alors terrifié à l'idée que ses confrères travaillant à Poudlard pussent souffrir ainsi.

- Dis-moi, Dobby, demanda soudain Blaise en s'inclinant devant le petit Elfe. Ne devrais-tu pas être chez ton maître ?

- Dobby est un mauvais elfe ! Répondit celui-ci. Dobby a prit un vêtement de son maître sans son accord ! Dobby est libre ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe !

Une culotte féminine en dentelle vissée à son pied gauche attestait en effet de cela. Il se retenait plus que visiblement de s'étrangler et de se fracasser le crâne contre le sol, à voir ses tremblements…

- Qui était ton maître, Dobby ? Demanda soudain Léo.

- C'était Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, Seigneur Léonard. Le méchant Mr Malfoy ! Très méchant ! Très mauvais !

- Suis-moi, Dobby, demanda soudain Léo. Il faut que nous discutions.

Il prit soudain la direction de son petit bureau privé, sous l'air plus qu'interrogateur de ses camarades, qui ne comprenaient que bien peu de choses à ce qui se passait. Dobby le suivit en courant, semblant ne pas vouloir désobéir à celui qu'il nommait « Seigneur ».

Une fois l'Elfe entré dans son bureau, Léo verrouilla la porte avec tous les sortilèges qu'il avait installés dessus avec l'aide et les conseils de Merlin. Mais, quelques instants avant qu'il ne fisse cela, une feuille volante était apparue, et avait semble t'il décidé d'errer dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'Hermione se saisissait de la feuille.

- L'on dirait un poème, répondit la jeune fille. Je lis…

_La souffrance_

_Immonde Souffrance,_

_De l'un fléau_

_De l'autre jouissance_

_De la vie ultime Dot._

_Amoureuse souffrance,_

_De la colère la mère_

_D'un idylle l'absence_

_De l'amour les fers._

_Morale Souffrance,_

_Eternelle blessure_

_Née de la médisance_

_Merveille de l'injure._

_Physique Souffrance,_

_D'un enfant, Appréhension._

_D'un adulte, Remontrance._

_De l'innocence, Incompréhension._

_Partiale Souffrance,_

_Division artificielle_

_Du raciste méfiance_

_Maintenant éternelle._

_Charnelle Souffrance,_

_Croissant dans la solitude_

_Vivant sans décence_

_Tu créés décrépitude._

_Souffrance naturelle,_

_De l'animal fléau_

_Tu mets la vie dans l'écuelle_

_Sans retirer la peau. _

_Souffrance aimée,_

_Tu nais de la confiance_

_Pour le paradis désormais_

_Tu es en partance._

_Souffrance condamnable,_

_De l'Homme fardeau_

_Souffrance aimable_

_Tu le rends si beau..._

**(III)**

- …

- C'est… étrange, dit Harry après un moment.

- C'est beau, dans son style, continua Blaise. Mais c'est très… noir.

- C'est très semblable à Léo, ajouta Neville.

- Et après, dit Hermione, il y a une phrase qui dit « _Quelle perte de temps !_ ».

- Effectivement, c'est bel et bien du Léo ! Rirent alors nos amis d'un même ensemble.

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau personnel de Léo…_

- Dobby s'excuse le plus sincèrement du monde, Seigneur Léonard ! Répétait sans discontinuer le pauvre petit elfe, assis de force à sa chaise par une succession de sortilèges.

- Peu m'importent tes excuses, Dobby ! Répondit Léo d'une voix dure et coléreuse. Et cesse de m'appeler « Seigneur » ! Mon nom est Léonard, tout simplement !

- Pardon, L… Lé… o…

L'effort irrespectueux fut soudain trop grand pour Dobby, qui tomba dans les pommes, horrifié de sa propre audace.

Léo le ranima en un instant à coups de seaux d'eau glacée, faisant trembloter le petit corps maladif. Quand enfin, son auditeur put réécouter et comprendre ce qu'il disait, il demanda d'une voix menaçante :

- Mon cher Dobby, j'ignore comment tu en as eue connaissance, mais voudrais-tu réellement dévoiler ma véritable identité à la face du Monde ?

_**UHDS**_

**(I) **_La grasse matinée est finie, il est cinq heures du matin ! _**C'est vrai quoi, il est tard à cette heure là ! J'ai presque fini mon pain, moi !**

**(II) **_L'incantation de Rossignol. _**Le secret de la délivrance de l'Elfe de Maison est dut non pas à un sortilège ou à une incantation, mais à la volonté de liberté offerte par les protagonistes de la scène, amplifiée et distribuée par le pentacle de runes tracé au sol. L'incantation, **_**Leithian, **_**signifie « affranchissement », et a seulement pour but de donner un surplus de concentration sur le but à atteindre en permettant de fixer l'esprit sur celui-ci. Plus d'explications seront données par la suite dans ma fiction « Magie », au chapitre des Runes.**

**(III) **_Poème « La souffrance ». _**Oui, c'est de moi, et oui je sais : c'est nul ! Mais j'aime bien, dans le style obscur ! Je l'ai fait sur le coup de l'inspiration… et je ne vous aie pas mis le plus dégueulasse que j'ai rédigé !**

**Rappel : Il y a beaucoup de noms, dans l'Ordre de Rossignol… sachez juste que M1 est le véritable nom de code dudit volatile.**

**Lexique :**

**En langage Lìdalk, le terme « **_Ragnok_** » est un titre honorifique.**

_**UHDS**_

**Beaucoup d'entre vous semblent trouver que Léo est un personnage détestable. C'est fort vrai ! Cela prouve que j'ai réussi à le décrire comme je le voulais…**

**Prochain chapitre… un jour ! Deux semaines en cas de miracle, plus certainement trois !**

Points des Maisons :

Gryffondor : 29

Poufsouffle : 48

Serdaigle : 30

Serpentard : 45


	21. L'histoire d'une Histoire

**Dans mon profil sur ffnet, j'ai dit que j'avais prit soin d'inventer une nouvelle Histoire du Monde Magique… en voici les premières informations, pour vous !**

**XXI) L'histoire d'une Histoire**

« L'horreur est Humaine »

Albus Dumbledore.

_**UHDS**_

_Vingt Septembre mille neuf cent nonante deux. Salle commune secrète de nos amis…_

Du fait du jour où tombait le premier septembre, la rentrée des classes avait eue lieu un jeudi, et ce fut le lendemain que le premier cours d'histoire de la magie fut donné. Penché sur ses devoirs, en compagnie de ses studieux compagnons, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_- Bien, entrez et asseyez-vous, jeunes gens ! S'exclama le professeur Weasley en ouvrant sa porte de salle de classe._

_La décoration y avait grandement changée depuis le professeur Binns. La salle sentait le propre, les peintures avaient été refaites, et des documents neufs et à jour tapissaient les murs._

_- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous, dit le professeur en regardant tous ses élèves et en s'attardant discrètement sur Léonard. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous présenter mon programme et nous allons tâcher de faire le point sur les connaissances que vous a apportées le professeur Binns. Oui, Mr Léonard ?_

_Léo avait levée la main, et dit au professeur quand il en eut le droit :_

_- Professeur, si vous comptez parler des mêmes choses que le professeur Binns, soit. Mais si vous comptez en parler de la même façon, dites le immédiatement au lieu de vous perdre en paroles inutiles, afin que je puisse partir. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter un crétin corrompu comme votre collègue fantôme._

_Ces paroles amenèrent instantanément un froid glacial sur la classe. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Blaise n'en revenaient pas. Comment Léo pouvait-il oser parler ainsi à un professeur ?_

_- Mr Léonard, répondit Arthur Weasley, je pense que faire un séjour tardif à mes côtés vous apprendra la politesse. Vous resterez en retenue durant chaque soir de cette semaine avec moi. Et pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous endormir avec les mêmes méthodes d'enseignement. Je les aie subies moi aussi, et je puis vous dire qu'elles me sont particulièrement efficaces le soir pour mes problèmes d'insomnie._

_Un petit rire retentit dans la classe aux propos du professeur. Léo, lui, s'était rassis avec un regard neutre et continuait à attendre le début du cours._

_Après un moment, le professeur eut terminé de présenter son programme de l'année -sensiblement le même que son prédécesseur, puis passa encore quelques minutes à se faire présenter les élèves. Enfin, alors qu'il restait environ la moitié du cours à passer, il décida :_

_- Nous avons été plus rapides que prévu, alors nous pouvons commencer notre premier cours ! Je vais donc vous parler des guerres des Gobelins. Ouvrez votre livre à la page vingt-sept afin d'avoir les illustrations correspondantes._

**« La première réelle Guerre opposant les Gobelins aux sorciers eut lieu durant le Moyen âge, de l'an mille cent trente-six à l'an mille cent trente-huit.**

**Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce ne furent pas les Gobelins qui nous attaquèrent, mais nous, Sorciers, qui commencèrent les hostilités. Pas parce que nous ne les apprécions pas ou pour une autre raison futile, mais par mesure de sécurité. En effet, les Gobelins avaient commencé depuis deux années à se réunir dans les Alpes magiques. Ils peuplaient à l'époque une grande partie de cet endroit, et en avaient faite leur capitale suite à un véritable génocide dont ils avaient été victimes en Angleterre.**

**La plupart des Historiens de tous temps pensent qu'ils se réunissaient ici par milliers afin de déclarer la guerre aux sorciers qui les avaient chassés de la plupart de leurs territoires Européens les mois précédents. Mais ils furent pris de vitesse par nos propres armées, et leur révolution fut étouffée dans l'œuf. **

**Alors que la guerre avait débutée par des escarmouches anodines, elle se termina soudainement au pied du Mont-blanc, en France, par une immense bataille. On estime que les Gobelins avaient réunit là près de quinze milliers de combattants, et qu'environ un millier survécut en parvenant à s'enfuir, gravement blessé. Outre les quatorze milliers de combattants Gobelins occis par les Ministères Anglais, Français, Italien et Allemand réunis, les archives à nôtre disposition estiment à plus de vingt milliers les gobelins non combattants qui périrent durant cette bataille.**

**Certains pensent que durant cette guerre et les trois années précédentes, le nombre des gobelins dans le monde a été divisé par dix, passant de près d'un demi-million à moins de cinquante mille.**

**De notre côté, l'effet de surprise nous aida grandement. Sans respecter les règles de guerre qui avaient été établies auparavant, nous eûmes les Gobelins par la malhonnêteté, en contournant leur front et en nous infiltrants par leurs cavernes civiles, ce qui permit de réduire nos pertes totales à seulement cinq cent personnes, alors que nous étions en un incroyable sous nombre avant la bataille.**

**Après ce combat, les dirigeants Gobelins durent se résigner à accepter nos conditions de paix. Ils nous cédèrent près de quatre-vingt dix pourcent de leurs territoires et nous dédommagèrent nos pertes à hauteur de quelques trois millions de galions, ce qui pour l'époque représentait une fortune sans nom, de quoi financer des entreprises titanesques… ou de quoi enrichir certaines personnes.**

**Par la suite, les gobelins… »**

_Une sonnerie retentit soudain, coupant le professeur dans son récit. Revenant un peu à la réalité, il se rendit compte que la totalité de la classe l'écoutait patiemment et ardemment._

_Léo fut le premier à partir. Il se leva tel un ressort et sortit en un instant de la salle. Le professeur eut le temps de discerner dans ses yeux une étrange lueur._

_Quand les Serpentards passèrent devant lui, la plupart lui lançaient des regards avec une haine accrue, si forte qu'elle se ressentait autour d'eux. Draco Malfoy s'arrêta devant le bureau et regarda de haut le professeur._

_- Vous n'allez pas garder votre poste longtemps, Weasley, éructa t'il d'une voix doucereuse lourde de sens. Vous paierez pour ce que vous faites…_

_- N'hésitez pas à parler à ce cher Lucius, mon cher Mr Malfoy ! S'exclama en souriant Arthur Weasley, avant de continuer d'une voix basse et plus sérieuse. Une visite de sa part sera toujours la bienvenue ! Dites lui, s'il vous plait, que je puis d'ores et déjà lui réserver une cellule à Azkaban ! Mes petits papiers me permettent d'user de vos armes contre vous…_

_- Vous me le paierez ! Cracha Malfoy avant de s'éloigner._

_- Oh, Mr Malfoy ! Cinquante points en moins pour vous pour menaces, insultes et tentative d'intimidation avortée sur un professeur. Bonne journée !_

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Voir Draco Malfoy se faire ainsi rabrouer avait fait grand plaisir à Harry. Il n'appréciait décidément pas le garçon blond. La réaction de Léo, bien qu'étonnante, l'avait aussi beaucoup amusée. Son habituelle impatience, et son obsession de ne pas perdre de temps…

Les pensées du jeune Serpentard dérivèrent alors sur son camarade Léo. Un jour, suite à un cours de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun, la professeur, Minerva McGonagall, les avaient interpellés…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_- Mr Léonard, Miss Granger ! Dit-elle. Venez, je vous prie. J'ai à vous parler._

_- Oui, professeur ? Demanda Hermione, en souriant à son enseignante préférée._

_- Je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez pensé à vous inscrire sur les listes Animagus du Ministère de la Magie, afin d'être en bons termes avec la loi._

_Hermione pâlit immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots. Comment avait-elle put oublier cela ?_

_- Inutile, professeur, dit Léo en intervenant._

_- C'est obligatoire, Mr Léonard, gronda la professeur. Vous n'avez pas le choix._

_- C'est obligatoire pour les Sorciers, comme le dit la loi en question. Je cite « Tout Sorcier ou Sorcière ayant réalisée une transformation Animagus doit se rendre à son Ministère de la Magie dans les plus brefs délais, afin d'être enregistré sur les Listes Nationales et Internationales »._

_- C'est exactement cela, Mr Léonard, confirma la maîtresse des Métamorphoses. Si vous le souhaitez, je demanderais au directeur une autorisation de sortie, et je vous accompagnerais…_

_- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, professeur, répondit Léo. La loi dit « Tout Sorcier ou Sorcière »._

_- Et c'est ce que vous êtes…_

_- Non. Lisez la Constitution Nationale Sorcière Britannique, ainsi que la Constitution Internationale de la Confédération Internationales des Mages et Sorciers. Je cite « Définition des termes Sorciers et Sorcières, article premier : Peut-être nommée ainsi, toute personne humaine pouvant prouver ses capacités magiques en présentant son ascendance Sorcière, en personne physique ou par Généalogie certifiée par un Ministère reconnu par la CIMS. »_

_- Mais… Vous voulez dire que…_

_- Moi, je rentre dans la catégorie « chose », « aberration », « à éliminer ». De par mon état d'Hybride, et de par l'ascendance Moldue d'Hermione, nous n'avons aucun besoin de nous enregistrer sur vos listes idiotes. De même que Harry, du fait de son ascendance un quart Moldue, et Neville, du fait de sa traîtrise à son sang en côtoyant des Non-Sorciers, et enfin de même que Blaise, du fait de sa couleur de peau, trop foncée au goût des rédacteurs des lois Sorcières. _

_- Nous ne sommes donc pas Hors-la-loi, soupira Hermione. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur…_

_- Tu es hors-la-loi, Hermione, corrigea son camarade. Tu es Sang de Bourbe -excuse moi l'expression, et cela est suffisant pour te faire condamner à la prison à vie si tu te retrouves par hasard en procès contre un sorcier sang-pur._

_Hermione pâlit de nouveau en entendant cela. Mais, quelques instants plus tard, elle prit une teinte colérique, et s'exclama :_

_- Ah, ça ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas le Ministère, Léo ! Je vais moi aussi apprendre les Lois Sorcière, pour pouvoir me défendre au cas ou !_

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Harry sourit de nouveau en pensant à son amie Hermione. Elle était vraiment amusante, avec ses petites mimiques !

Mais pour l'heure, le jeune garçon se devait d'oublier ses souvenirs et de penser en priorité au travail sur lequel il était plongé. Tout le monde connaissait son talent en potionnisme, et personne n'en doutait, pas même leur sévère professeur. Mais Léo l'avait mit au défi de réaliser du Polynectar, une potion de Niveau de Septième année. Mais pas la potion de base efficace une heure, cela aurait été par trop facile ! Une version améliorée, durant au moins deux fois plus de temps.

Harry avait immédiatement relevé le défi, et en avait parlé à son professeur préféré lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint le soir même pour continuer ses cours privés. Celui-ci avait immédiatement accepté.

_**UHDS**_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

N°11227 – 20 Septembre 1992

**RESTRICTIONS A L'ENCONTRE DES HYBRIDES**

_Dans le but de mettre justement fin à la tyrannie qu'exercent les Hybrides sur notre société, Dolorès Ombrage, membre du Maggenmagot, a proposé voici trois jours un texte de loi visant à mieux protéger nos enfants et parents. Ce texte prévoit notamment le retrait du droit de vote aux Hybrides, l'impossibilité d'adoption, l'impossibilité de travail rémunéré non contrôlé par le ministère, et l'obligation de renoncer à toute propriété. _

_Ce texte a immédiatement été voté à la majorité absolue dès le premier tour, par cent vingt-huit voix « pour » et seize « contre ». Albus Dumbledore, Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot, a aussitôt exprimé sa profonde tristesse face à, je cite, « la folie raciste qui s'est emparée de nos dirigeants ». Immédiatement après cela, il a annoncé qu'il quittait son parti politique, le « Conservateur Sorcier », laissant les membres de ce dernier subir les conséquences de ce coup de tonnerre politique._

_Aucun commentaire politique supplémentaire n'a encore été offert par Monsieur Dumbledore, mais Miss a déclaré : « Ce très cher Monsieur Dumbledore se fourvoie dans ses décisions, et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour lui de laisser la main dans la direction du Maggenmagot »._

_Cette phrase est très révélatrice. L'on sait que Miss Ombrage brigue depuis bien longtemps le poste de Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot, occupé sans interruption par Mr Dumbledore depuis quarante-huit années maintenant._

_Nous ignorons encore quelle tournure vont prendre les différents évènements de ces derniers jours, mais les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier, vos serviteurs, préparent d'ores et déjà leurs plumes pour vous informer justement dans les plus brefs délais._

_R. Skeeters._

_**UHDS**_

_Manoir Malfoy_

Confortablement assis dans un des nombreux divans de velours garnissant son immense salon privé, Lucius Malfoy lisait pour la seconde fois l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Connaissant Miss Skeeters, elle relevait sa jupe en plus de préparer sa plume ! Non pas qu'il sen plaignait, loin de là. Il était lui-même l'un de ses plus fidèles informateurs nocturnes.

Il pensait à ce plaisir charnel qu'il appréciait tant, quand son parchemin de contact instantané luisit soudain d'une belle couleur bleue, signifiant que quelqu'un tentait de le contacter. Prenant une plume et un encrier, il fit venir la feuille à lui, et put lire le nom de son fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ce système était récent et peu répandu, car encore très coûteux.

_Oui, fils ? _Ecrivit-il_. Comment vas-tu ?_

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre, apparaissant en lettres griffonnées à la hâte. Draco raconta à son paternel ce qui s'était passé durant son précédent cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Puis, cela fait, il demanda via sa lettre instantanée:

_Quels sont les « petits papiers » dont parlait Weasley, père ? _

Lucius réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

_Je l'ignore, Draco. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai un étrange pressentiment._

Une chouette entra soudain par la fenêtre, et alla se poser directement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Malfoy senior. Le sceau de Gringotts était visible comme une oasis dans le désert.

- Que me veulent donc ces maudites aberrations ? Ah ! Qu'elles attendent pour voir ! Leur heure ne va pas tarder !

_De Ragnok II, Maître de Gringotts et des Gobelins d'Angleterre,_

_A_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Sorcier, notable et avocat._

_Mr Malfoy, nous vous communiquons la présente pour vous avertir que, conformément aux accords Gobelino-sorciers de l'an Mille neuf cent nonante deux, nous appliquons à votre encontre notre droit de saisir les possessions déposées en nos coffres au cas où leurs propriétaires sont suspectés de malversations à notre encontre_

_Vos dix-huit millions de galions, huit Mornilles et une noise, vous seront rendus après enquête, si vous êtes déclaré innocent des accusations portées contre vous par Mr Weasley Arthur Lawrence. _

_Dans votre intérêt, nous vous conseillons d'accueillir comme il se doit les envoyés conjoints de Gringotts et du Ministère de la Magie Anglais chargés d'inspecter vos comptes, sans quoi vos biens confisqués seront saisis sans délai, que vous fûtes innocent ou non. La liste des accusations dont vous faites l'objet suit la présente lettre._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Malfoy, nos plus polies insultes._

_RII_

Un hurlement de rage déchirant retentit alors dans l'ensemble du manoir Malfoy, terrorisant les Elfes de Maison, qui savaient par habitude qu'ils allaient souffrir… heureusement qu'ils bénéficiaient secrètement de sortilèges d'anti-douleur…

_**UHDS**_

_Non loin de là…_

Inconfortablement assis sur l'unique fauteuil en piètre état qui meublait son salon miteux, Remus Lupin était en train de pleurer ses larmes de douleur. La gazette du sorcier gisait déchiquetée à ses pieds.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait adopter le fils de ses amis, Harry Potter, et lui offrir un véritable amour familial. Il s'était si souvent imaginé, ces derniers temps, réconfortant Harry tel un père, lors de ses moments de détresse. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, le matin, il voyait Harry dans ses bras, riant en tentant de lui infliger les chatouilles qu'il redoutait…

Mais tout cela ne pourrait avoir lieu. Harry ne goûterait jamais sa fameuse cuisine, réputée dans tout son petit village Moldu. Habitué à user de peu, il transformait aisément le plus frugal des repas en un excellent festin…

Tout cela à cause de politiciens racistes et bornés, mille fois maudits !

Mais pester seul dans son coin ne l'aiderait pas. Il avait besoin d'aide, et dans un tel cas, il retrouvait un vieux réflexe datant de la dernière guerre : Il allait voir Albus Dumbledore.

_**UHDS**_

_Siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bureau de Rita Skeeters…_

- Mon cher Monsieur Rookwood, comment vous portez-vous ? Dit la voix roucoulante de la journaliste sorcière la plus pulpeuse et célèbre d'Angleterre.

De longs cheveux blonds comme les blés ornaient gracieusement la tête de la personne qui avait dit cela. Elle était habillée d'une minijupe moulante et d'une minirobe sorcière serrée qui s'arrêtait au niveau des hanches. Un décolleté impressionnant était réalisé à l'aide de celle-ci, permettant aux plus audacieux de découvrir l'entière absence de soutien-gorge de la femme. Grâce au ravalement magique réalisé, cette absence n'empêchait malgré tout pas un maintient et une taille impressionnants.

- Mon cher Monsieur Fudge, comment vous portez-vous ? J'avais une telle hâte de vous revoir !

Un sourire radieux mais aussi faux que la voix d'une casserole s'installa alors sur le visage charmeur de la voluptueuse femme. Ses lèvres avaient la forme si reconnaissable des personnes habituées aux sucettes humaines…

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Monsieur Avery, avec cet air si scrutateur ! J'ai l'impression que vous tentez de voir sous mes vêtements !

En disant cela, elle se dandina devant l'immense miroir qui recouvrait tout un mur de son bureau.

- Vraiment ? Que vous êtes formidable, Mr Malfoy ! Oh, oui ! OUI ! Plus f…

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte, obligeant la journaliste à remettre en urgence des vêtements plus décents, et à cacher tout son attirail d'interviews très « sexcial », comme elle le nommait elle-même.

En quelques secondes, elle ouvrit son bureau, un air affairé sur le visage, comme si elle se trouvait en pleine rédaction d'un merveilleux article.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Que puis-je donc faire pour vous ? S'exclama t'elle en souriant.

Le directeur de la Gazette était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année en pleine force de l'âge. Après tout, pour les Sorciers, soixante années n'était pas un grand âge, l'équivalent d'à peine quarante printemps Moldus.

- Rita, Ma chère ! S'exclama t'il en entrant sans attendre dans le bureau de son employée. J'ai une mission pour vous ! J'ai pus enfin vous obtenir une place à la prochaine réunion privée du Parti Sang Pur Sang ! Vous vous y rendez dès ce soir, vingt heures, et vous restez jusqu'à la fin ! Je veux un article parfait pour demain matin, cinq heures, sous presses ! C'est bien compris ? Et pondez-nous encore un scoop, comme vous savez s'y bien vous y prendre !

Le terme « comme vous savez si bien vous faire prendre » aurait été mille fois plus approprié.

- Parfaitement, Mr Le Directeur ! Merci infiniment, Mr Le Directeur ! Au revoir, Mr Le Directeur ! s'exclama alors Rita.

Elle referma immédiatement la porte après le départ de son supérieur. Cela fait et ses habituels sortilèges de verrouillage lancés, elle se mit à sauter de joie partout dans son bureau.

Son employeur ignorait qu'elle faisait partie du parti politique Sang Pur Sang, et qu'elle assistait pour cela à chacune de ses réunions « tardives ». Elle les adorait, du fait de la présence de nombreux hommes du haut de l'échelle. Ou de nombreux hommes, tout simplement…

- Mon cher Monsieur, je vous en prie ! Ne restez pas habillé ! Nous avons toute la soirée devant nous, après tout ! J'ai été opérée à St Mangouste ! Ils font d'excellentes poses de prothèses mammaires magiques ! Allez-y, je vous en prie, touchez, vous verrez ! Dites-moi, je sens quelque chose de fort dur, sous votre robe, mon cher Monsieur ! Est-ce votre baguette ? Puis-je ?

Elle s'entraîna ainsi à jouer son rôle préféré pendant une dizaine de minutes, et se rhabilla finalement afin de se rendre au studio de maquillage de la rédaction… non pas que celui-ci serait très utile, il disparaîtrait vite, mais il lui permettrait de se mettre physiquement plus en valeur…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, bureau du citronné._

L'illustre directeur de l'école était en train d'arroser son citronnier, aimablement offert par Léo au Noël précédent. Il était jeune, et il faudrait encore quelques années pour qu'il donne ces merveilleux fruits dont Dumbledore raffolait. Au fond de lui, il en était certain, ce n'était pas une pomme, qui avait tenté Eve, c'était un citron.

Mais le vieil homme laissa là ses pensées théologiques en entendant de rudes coups être donnés tout contre sa porte.

- Entrez ! S'exclama t'il.

Il vit avec surprise entrer son ancien élève Remus Lupin. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de réunion de l'Ordre de prévue…

- Mon cher Remus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda t'il en arborant son célèbre sourire de grand-père.

- Il m'arrive une chose horrible, Albus, répondit d'entrée de jeu Remus du Club des Us.

- Quoi donc ? Questionna le président du Club des Us en prenant place sur son fauteuil, et en invitant son visiteur à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Vous n'avez pas lue la gazette du sorcier ?

- Je dois vous avouer que non. Les articles sur ma personne commencent à me fatiguer, voyez-vous…

- Alors tenez, lisez, soupira tristement Remus en tendant à Dumbledore un nouvel exemplaire du quotidien Sorcier.

Le vieux citronné acidifié et drogué au saccharose lut pendant quelques minutes l'article de couverture, et dit enfin à son ancien élève :

- Je ne voie pas quel problème cela vous pose. Il s'agit d'une bien triste affaire, un pas de plus vers le racisme, certes, mais quel est le rapport avec vous ?

- N'avez-vous pas fait attention, Albus ? « Impossibilité d'adoption » ! Je voulais adopter Harry Potter, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et laissa couler une larme.

- Mon cher Remus. Les listes du Ministère lui-même mentionnent les Loups-garous comme étant des Êtres, je cite « souffrant d'une maladie contagieuse endiguable et incurable ». Il n'est jamais dit que vous étiez hybride ou non humain. Donc, l'on peut en conclure que vous êtes Sorcier.

- Ce qui veut dire, s'exclama Remus, soudainement transporté de joie.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez parfaitement le droit d'adopter Harry Potter.

- Vous me sauvez, Albus ! Je vous doit tant ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais bien put faire sans vous !

Remus en avait les larmes aux yeux, de joie cette fois ci.

- Vous seriez allé voir un certain volatile de nos connaissances communes, répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore en arborant son sourire de grand-père.

- Ce qui signifie ? Gronda immédiatement Remus en se tendant et en perdant toute gaieté.

- Ce qui signifie que je sais qui vous êtes, mon cher LG1, Loup-garou numéro un. Je vous connais suffisement bien pour vous identifier rien qu'à la voix.

Remus réfléchit quelques instants, l'air impénétrable, et dit doucement :

- Vous êtes donc le fameux S1, Sorcier numéro un ?

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, je suis S2. A vrai dire, vous êtes le seul dont j'ai devinée l'identité réelle.

- Et j'espère bien que je serais le seul ! J'ai été par trop imprudent, j'aurais dût réellement faire bien plus attention… J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de le révéler à qui que ce soit ?

- Rassurez-vous, Remus, je connais parfaitement les enjeux de nos missions respectives. Vous pouvez compter sur ma parole ! Et n'hésitez pas à venir me demander de l'aide pour vos missions, si vous en avez besoin.

- Pareillement pour vous, Albus, répondit alors le loup-garou, rassuré. Au revoir.

Et il quitta le bureau directorial sans même laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de lui répondre.

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau du professeur d'Histoire Sorcière, Arthur Weasley, le soir venu…_

Alors que le professeur roux était en train de rédiger ses cours, un tambourinement assourdissant s'éleva soudain, en provenance de sa porte. Se levant tel un ressort, il parcourut en trois pas les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'huis, et sortit sa baguette sans attendre.

D'un mouvement précis et rapide, il ouvrit le passage à son visiteur, et pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur le nez de celui-ci, le sortilège de stupéfixion sur le bord des lèvres. Il se stoppa néanmoins en voyant une autre baguette, pointée sur sa personne.

- Bien, Mr Léonard, dit-il en se détendant. Vous avez de bons réflexes.

- Vous de même, professeur, répondit froidement Léo en entrant dans le bureau.

- Bien, inutile de nous perdre en politesses futiles ! Allons droit au but !

- J'espère que vous ne tenterez pas de me faire apprendre des inepties, comme votre prédécesseur !

- Vous en jugerez par vous-même, Mr Léonard. Asseyez-vous donc, et écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous raconter…

Léo se renfrogna, mais ouï malgré tout son professeur, son instinct lui signifiant qu'il pourrait bien apprendre des choses intéressantes…

_Il y a bien longtemps de cela, dans un royaume fort lointain, vivait un roi aimé de tous. Ce roi était bon et puissant, juste et généreux. Marié à la plus belle et gentille des reines, ils régnaient pour la plus grande joie de tous, sujets directs et vassaux lointains._

_Mais un jour, un Ennemi jaloux se dressa face à cette réussite. Dressant de monstrueuses armées face à ce roi, il l'obligea à s'endurcir et à faire souffrir son peuple pour pouvoir le faire survivre. Des armées furent levées, les plus belles et les plus puissantes jamais vues. Des alliances furent concluent, des héros se dressèrent, et l'Ennemi fut vaincu._

_Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que l'Ennemi n'était pas le seul souverain maléfique à vouloir la disparition du royaume vainqueur. Cet être maudit avait des frères et des sœurs, aussi maléfiques et puissants sorciers que lui. Ensemble, ils usèrent de rituels ténébreux et parvinrent à tuer le roi et la reine. Ils enlevèrent par la suite son unique héritier, un jeune bébé né peu auparavant._

_Pendant quelques années, ils tentèrent d'élever cet enfant en lui inculquant l'obéissance, et en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient les êtres les plus merveilleux qui soit, et qu'ils étaient supérieurs à Tout et Tous._

_Mais l'enfant avait été protégé par l'amour de ses parents, et il résista secrètement à cette constante propagande, apprenant la vérité par les sujets niais et aveugles des assassins de ses parents._

_Un jour, les êtres maudits envoyèrent cet enfant âgé de onze ans dans un pays lointain, qui n'était pas le sien. Il ne parlait pas la langue du lieu, ne connaissait personne, et n'avait que ses seuls vêtements pour uniques possessions. _

_Sa mission était d'apprendre la plus puissante des magies, afin d'espérer un jour pouvoir devenir l'égal de ses esclavagistes. Parmi ceux de ce pays qui honoraient les Maudits comme des dieux, l'ont eut grande joie de cette venue, et l'on appela l'enfant le « second envoyé » _**(cf C16).**

_Ils l'accueillirent comme un dieu, lui apprirent une partie de ce qu'il devait savoir pour survivre ici bas, et lui montrèrent la façon dont ils honoraient leurs Pères et leurs Mères._

_Dégoûté par tant de sang, de débauche et de souffrance, l'enfant parvint à s'enfuir, puis gagna une école de magie, où il serait en sécurité, complotant afin de renverser ceux qu'il honnissait…_

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla soudain Léo, ivre de rage, la baguette pointée sur son professeur, le sort de mort sur le bout des lèvres. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS SUT TOUT CELA ? ETES-VOUS…

- Je ne suis pas un des Fidèles, Mr Léonard, rassura le professeur en montrant patte blanche, et en souriant. Bien que je sois sang-pur, je n'honore point mes ascendants, et je les déteste autant que vous, bien que je n'eusse pas souffert à votre point.

- Comment connaissez-vous la vérité ? Eructa Léo en faisant apparaître son épée, prêt à tuer son professeur de sang froid.

- J'ai des relations, répondit Arthur Weasley. Mais nous avons toute la semaine pour parler de cela, alors inutile de nous presser, n'est-il pas vrai ? Je vous dis donc à Lundi ! Passez une bonne nuit !

Et il chassa proprement Léo, à la plus grande rage de celui-ci, qui pesta une heure durant contre, je cite, les « maudits profs de bip et rebip que vais décabip ».

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau de Severus Snape_

- Touillez un peu plus vite, Monsieur Potter… Voilà, parfait. Laissez maintenant reposer vingt minutes.

Le professeur fanatique des chauve-souris et son élève prodigue étaient une nouvelle fois en train de partager des cours privés de potionnisme. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, ils réalisaient une potion de Polynectar, tentant de l'améliorer en passant, afin d'augmenter son effet au-delà d'une heure de temps.

- Professeur, demanda Harry après mûre réflexion, que pensez-vous de la possibilité de mettre de l'essence de Murlap ?

- Essence de Murlap, dites-vous ?

Severus réfléchit un moment à la proposition de son élève. Celui-ci ajouta :

- Cette essence a une stabilité de moins deux virgule huit. Elle permettrait d'amener la stabilité de la potion à ce stade à un virgule sept, plutôt qu'à quatre virgule cinq. Cela serait fort utile, en sachant que l'on ajoute par la suite deux ingrédients instables d'affilée. Les risques d'explosion sont énormes…

- Ce n'est effectivement pas une mauvaise idée, Monsieur Potter. Il ne coûte rien de tenter l'opération ! Mais prélevez néanmoins juste une partie de la potion, et allons faire le mélange dans la salle sécurisée. Mieux vaut prendre des mesures de sécurité doubles.

Grâce à Severus, Poudlard était en effet équipé d'une importante installation pour les Potions. La salle sécurisée était en fait une simple petite pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle le maître des potions avait installé une chambre de tests rendue stérile et invulnérable par une succession de sortilèges de sécurité. Il suffisait d'installer les produits à tester dans cette chambre, de lancer le sortilège de stérilité microbienne, puis d'user de grands gants de peau de dragon imperméablement accrochés à la paroi de l'objet afin de réaliser sans risques les mélanges les plus audacieux.

C'est cette invention et une multitude d'autres innovations qui avaient rendues Severus célèbre dans le monde entier, comme l'un des meilleurs potionnistes de tous les temps.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry allait commencer la réalisation pratique de son idée, Severus entendit venir de la porte de son bureau une frappe très singulière, pleine de bonté. Laissant son apprenti travailler seul, il se rendit chauvesourisment jusqu'à l'huis, afin d'enguirlander celui qui osait venir le déranger en pleine crise de génie…

- Bonjour, Severus, dit alors la voix de Remus.

- Lupin, salua le maître des potions en oubliant d'afficher son rictus méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Pourrais-je voir Harry, je te prie ? J'imagine qu'il doit être là…

- Tu imagines bien. Entre. Mais dépêches toi, nous avons du travail !

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda poliment le loup-garou.

- Une tentative d'amélioration du Polynectar.

- Polynectar ? Mais… n'est-ce pas là un travail du niveau des facultés ?

- Si, acquiesça Severus. Mais j'ai déjà fait voir à Harry le programme des sept années de Poudlard. Il apprend à une vitesse impressionnante. Suis-moi, tu verras.

Sans attendre, le maître des potions regagna la salle sécurisée où Harry était en train de travailler. Il y entra chauvesourisment, suivit par Remus, qui n'osait faire un bruit pour ne pas déranger la concentration du travailleur.

- Où en êtes-vous, Mr Potter ? Demanda Severus en s'approchant d'Harry.

- J'ai réussi à établir la quantité précise d'essence de Murlap requise, professeur. Elle permet effectivement bien de stabiliser la potion si elle est mise à la même température que celle-ci et à hauteur de deux virgule trois pourcents.

Tout en disant cela, Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué Remus, montra à son professeur un grand parchemin rempli de calculs qui impressionnèrent le Loup-garou. Mais… qu'était-ce que cela ? De l'arithmancie ?

- Excellent, Mr Potter, félicita franchement Severus, en observant les calculs.

- J'ai aussi calculé l'homogénéité, professeur. Il faut tourner six fois de plus dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre afin que la potion soit bien frasée **(mélangée)**. L'épaisseur augmente de douze pourcents, et il faut ajouter un poids d'eau pure stérile stable correspondant à dix pourcents du poids d'origine afin de compenser cela.

- Vous avez mise l'essence de Murlap par goûtes ou en une fois ?

- J'ai dupliqués les bols et j'ai testé goutte par goutte pour le premier, tout pour le second, et en deux fois pour le dernier. Le premier reste presque identique du point de vue de l'épaisseur, tandis que le second devient presque impossible à fraser, et que le troisième épaissit à quarante-six pourcents.

- Excellent travail, Mr Potter. Nous allons maintenant laisser reposer ces tests jusqu'à demain soir, et revenir au chaudron basique. Mais auparavant, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Harry se retourna soudainement, et put voir à sa grande joie que Remus l'attendait là en souriant.

- Mr Lupin ! S'exclama t'il en se précipitant pour serrer chaleureusement la main de son futur père adoptif. Comment allez vous ?

- Très bien, et toi-même, Harry ? Demanda le loup-garou. Severus ne t'use pas de trop ?

- Tout va bien. Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! A vrai dire, je pense qu'il souhaiterait bien pouvoir se reposer un peu plus, le pauvre ! Mais il faut que l'on avance dans notre travail après tout !

Harry avait dit cela sur un ton extrêmement sérieux, qui fit éclater Remus de rire, et arracha même un pouffement de la part de… Severus ?

Cela calma immédiatement le loup-garou, qui regarda le maître des potions avec des yeux exorbités. Il dit :

- Euh… Severus, es tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller t'aliter ? Tu me sembles malade…

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, Lupin, répondit Severus en souriant narquoisement. N'ai-je pas le droit de rire ?

- Si, si ! S'empressa de répondre Remus. C'est juste que… cela est fort surprenant, il faut l'avouer ! Nous n'en avons guère l'habitude.

- En ce cas, il va falloir que tu la prennes ! Prévint mystérieusement la chauve-souris infernale des cachots ténébreux. Je sens que je suis en train de tomber malade…

- Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose, Mr Lupin ? Questionna Harry.

- Non, rien de particulier, répondit le lycanthrope. Je passais juste pour voir comment tu allais. Et puis tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyer, tu sais.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu nous déranges ? Eructa soudain Severus. Tu ne crois pas que nous avons autre chose à faire ?

- Euh… mais je…

- Mon bureau n'est pas un lieu de rencontre ! Tu discuteras avec Harry lorsque nous aurons achevé notre travail ! DEHORS !

Et, sans pouvoir rien faire face à la terrifiante colère de la chauve-souris infernale des cachots maléfiques et ténébreux, Remus se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans le froid couloir jouxtant le bureau du maître des potions…

_**UHDS**_

_Salle commune des Poufsouffles…_

C'est ivre de colère que Léo était revenu dans sa salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et il espérait la trouver vierge de tous occupants, à cette heure fort tardive où les boulangers commencent leur travail. Mais, à sa grande surprise, une personne se trouvait encore à être éveillée.

Assise sur l'une des tables d'étude se trouvant là, Susan Bones épluchait avec grande attention de nombreux manuscrits et grimoires d'aspect usagé, grattant à grande vitesse sur un parchemin déjà noir d'encre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Léo.

- Hum !

Celui-ci toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence à sa camarade d'année. Sursautant soudainement, Susan sortit de son étude avec les yeux emplis de peur. Dès qu'elle aperçu Léo, elle s'empressa de ranger ses documents.

- Bonsoir, Susan, dit-il. Tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

- J'y allais, Léo, répondit la jeune fille avec des gestes saccadés trahissant sa surprise. Bonne nuit.

- Permet moi de douter de tes dires, dit Léo en se saisissant d'un parchemin avant qu'il ne put être rangé par sa propriétaire. Tiens donc… _La vérité sur les Guerres Lìdalk, par Ragnok I, _rédigé en Lìdalkevden **(1)**. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'information que l'on trouve à la bibliothèque de l'école, dis moi.

- Rends-moi ça ! S'exclama Susan, en tentant de se saisir de son parchemin, sans succès, Léo le conservant hors de portée de sa camarade.

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion, auparavant, Miss Bones, dit-il. A moins que tu ne préfères un séjour prolongé chez Mr Rusard ?

La pâleur soudaine sur le visage de sa camarade fit sourire Léo. C'était d'ores et déjà gagné. Susan savait bien que si elle était prise en possession de tels documents, ce ne serait pas la simple retenue avec Rusard, qu'elle aurait… mais le rendez-vous sans retour avec McNair, le bourreau du Ministère. La Censure du Ministère était sans appel ou exception.

Elle le savait parfaitement, et maudissait son imprudence, quand Léo lui murmura :

- Rassures-toi, Susan. Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Moi aussi, je m'intéresse à l'Histoire, et moi aussi ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Seul un regard sceptique lui répondit. Que pouvait bien dire Susan, après tout ?

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait profitable pour nous deux que nous partagions nos documents et découvertes ? Proposa soudainement Léo, en reposant le parchemin face à sa camarade.

- …et qui me dit que tu n'es pas un menteur, Léo ? Murmura la jeune fille, l'appréhension la rendant aussi pâle que la mort.

- Peut-être ceci ? Répondit-il en soulevant ses cheveux, et en montrant la forme significative de ses oreilles.

Elles n'avaient pas de lobe, l'unique anneau d'or était serti directement dans les pavillons, et le haut de ceux-ci formait une mignonne petite pointe.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Susan s'exclama, omettant de faire le silence :

- Tu es un Elfe !

- Oui, mais chut ! Et je ne suis pas entièrement Elfe, seulement un Hybride ! Seul mon père était un Elfe.

- Excuse moi, dit Susan en rougissant, cette fois-ci. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour un Elfe. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous…

- En étude sur les tables d'expérience du Ministère, oui, répondit Léo en s'assombrissant. Je suis l'exception.

- Assieds-toi, proposa Susan en montrant une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Et dis m'en plus…

- Puis-je auparavant savoir comment tu t'es fourni de tels documents ? J'en cherche depuis l'année dernière, sans résultats !

- Ma tante, Amélia Bones, en a découverts pas hasard, répondit-elle. Connaissant ma passion pour l'histoire, elle me les a fait parvenir.

- Et… tu t'intéresses à une période particulière de l'histoire ? Quémanda Léo.

- J'étudie tout, répondit Susan. Mais je dois bien avouer que le Trou m'intrigue énormément.

Le Trou. Qu'étais-ce donc que cela ?

Dans tous les livres d'Histoire édités par les Sorciers, la période allant de l'an Grégorien 987 -l'année de la fondation de Poudlard, à l'an 1135 -l'année précédente la première Guerre Gobelino-sorcière, était entièrement vierge. Un trou béant, mais sur lequel personne ne semblait s'interroger.

- J'espère trouver quelques réponses dans les documents de ma tante, dit-elle. Les seules choses connues publiquement datant de cette période sont les exploits de Merlin, relatant sa monte en puissance et l'âge d'or des Sorciers lorsqu'il a été décidé de se cacher des Moldus.

- En ce qui me concerne, dit Léo, j'ai plus d'informations sur cette période que sur le reste. Les livres d'Histoire de la Bibliothèque, comme tous ceux que j'ai achetés, sont remplis d'incohérences et de contradictions.

- Ils sont remplis de mensonges, répondit Susan. Mais comment as-tu put faire pour obtenir des infos sur le Trou ?

- J'ai des relations, dit Léo en souriant. Je peux t'en révéler plus, si tu veux.

- Ok, mais maintenant !

- Très bien. Alors range tes affaires et suis moi.

Il se leva soudain, surprenant Susan.

- Te suivre, mais pour aller où ? Demanda t'elle, encore un peu méfiante malgré tout.

- Là où je garde mes documents « compromettants », répondit Léo. Et ne t'avise point d'en parler à qui ce fut. Je puis me vanter de maîtriser particulièrement bien le sortilège d'amnésie.

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? _Pensa Susan en rangeant ses affaires. _Il m'est trop tard pour reculer, désormais…_

Une fois prête, elle suivit Léo en dehors de la salle commune des Blaireaux, en direction de l'étage inférieur, les cachots…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir dehors maintenant ? Demanda t'elle, surprise. Le couvre-feu est largement passé, il est bien plus de minuit…

- Je te rappelle le règlement, en ce cas. Il dit précisément : _Les élèves en sorcellerie n'ont pas le droit de sortir de leur salle commune respective de vingt-et-une heure trente à sept heures du matin, exception faite jusqu'à vingt-trois heures pour ceux ayant cours d'astronomie._

- Oui, mais nous…

- Nous ne sommes pas des élèves en sorcellerie, mais en Vérité. Nuance, Susan, répondit Léo.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa camarade.

- De ce point de vue là, c'est vrai…

Ils firent alors silence, se dirigeant vers le grand Hall. Traversant celui-ci avec le moins de bruit possible, ils aperçurent Rusard passer au loin. Fort heureusement, l'ombre d'une armure les cachait de la lumière offerte par une des torches éclairant l'endroit.

En un rien de temps, ils furent en train de dévaler les escaliers de marbre blanc qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol en direction des cachots. Quittant immédiatement le niveau supérieur de celui-ci, ils gagnèrent le second, celui où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards.

L'appréhension gagna immédiatement Susan. Les Serpents étaient tous ou presque membres d'une famille de Sangs-purs. Autrement dit, de ceux qui versaient les Pots de vins au Ministère afin de cacher la vérité Historique. C'était ce que sa tante lui avait dit.

- Où vas t'on, Léo ? Demanda t'elle en tirant sur la manche de son camarade, le forçant à se stopper. Si c'est un piège…

- Ce n'en est pas un, rassures-toi, répondit Léo. Continue à me suivre.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, Léo bifurqua rapidement dans la direction opposée à celle de la salle commune des Serpents. Susan fut rassurée, mais elle savait bien que cela ne signifiait rien. Poudlard était si grand, muni d'un tel enchevêtrement de couloirs, salles communicatives et passages secrets, qu'il était possible de se retrouver en face de votre but en allant dans la direction opposée à celui-ci plus vite qu'en s'y dirigeant tout droit.

Le bureau du professeur Snape apparut à la vue de la Poufsouffle, une lueur vampirique apparaissant sous la porte. Mais Léo ne s'y dirigea pas, et s'engouffra dans un petit couloir presque insignifiant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué elle-même, elle en était sûre…

En seulement quelques enjambées dans l'ombre, ils passèrent un tournant, et un superbe tableau apparut à la vue de Susan.

Il représentait un paysage merveilleux et d'une incroyable luminosité qui éclairait agréablement l'endroit. Mais ce qui retint le regard de la jeune Poufsouffle, ce fut l'occupant endormit du tableau. Vêtu entièrement de gris, un bourdon blanc à la main, il s'ornait d'une barbe et de buissons sourciliers eux aussi gris. Elle avait là la représentation de…

- Merlin ? S'exclama t'elle, soufflée. Mais… comment est-ce donc possible ?

- Je te le dirais à l'intérieur, répondit Léo. _Puissance de l'amitié._

La porte dissimulée par le grand cadre s'ouvrit alors, révélant une grande salle plongée entièrement dans le noir. Le son de calmes respirations se fit entendre, et Susan comprit qu'elle se trouvait là où Léo passait ses nuits, quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

- Qui est-ce, Léo ? Demanda t'elle en murmurant à l'oreille de son camarade.

- Mes amis, répondit le jeune homme. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini…

Il s'agissait effectivement là de ceux en compagnie de qui Léo passait le plus clair de son temps.

S'aidant d'un faible _lumos_, afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades, Léo se dirigea droit vers une porte au fond de la salle. Hors du regard de Susan, il ouvrit les différentes serrures, et poussa enfin la porte.

La jeune Poufsouffle entra à sa suite, et se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir complet quand la porte fut refermée. Un petit clic se fit entendre, et aussitôt, une puissante lumière envahit la salle. Regardant au plafond, Susan put voir une partie de ce qu'elle avait appris en cours d'Etude des Moldus, de nombreux spots électriques.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle put voir l'un des murs recouvert d'une immense carte du monde, sur laquelle de nombreux papiers recouverts de griffonnements étaient punaisés. Les autres murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres et de feuilles volantes. Les seuls autres objets se trouvant là étaient un bureau en chêne massif, un confortable fauteuil de soie et un cadre semblable à celui qui scellait l'entrée du dortoir. Aussitôt, un personnage apparut.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Susan, impressionnée à nouveau.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Léo ? Demanda Merlin en baillant. Ouaf, j'ai envie de dodo…

- Il y a bien autre chose à faire, Olòrin, sermonna Léo. Miss Bones ici présente aimerait quelques renseignements en histoire, principalement sur la période du Trou. Pourrais-tu la renseigner ? Tu as tenu le premier rôle, à cette époque, semblerait t'il.

- Oui, répondit durement Merlin, parfaitement réveillé. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais absolument rien révéler, à toi comme à qui que ce fut.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Quémanda Léo pour ce qui semblait être l'énième fois.

- Impossible de te répondre sur ce sujet, Léonard ! Répondit Merlin en haussant la voix. En revanche, je peux vous dire tout ce que vous voulez à partir de l'an mille cent trente six…

- Ce sera mieux que rien, dit Léo. Allons, vas-y Susan, demande tout ce que tu veux demander. Ce cher Merlin peut bien passer une nuit blanche, non ? Après tout, demain, c'est Samedi…

_**UHDS**_

_**Petite description de la Politique sorcière**_

Un certain nombre de partis politiques _**fictifs**_ ont déjà été aperçus dans la présente histoire. Pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre la trame sans vous embrouiller les idées, voici une petite aide…

_**« Conservateur Sorcier » **_Parti majoritaire dans la société sorcière anglaise au début de l'histoire. Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore l'on créé suite à la défaite de Voldy, en 1981. Dumbledore le quitte actuellement, car le jugeant par trop conservateur.

_**« Sang Pur Sang » **_Parti qui, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, semble être constitué de cent membres… c'est du moins la conclusion de la Gazette du Sorcier. Lucius Malfoy et Dolorès Ombrage, entre autre, en font parti. Il s'est séparé du « Conservateur Sorcier » au début 1992, car ne le jugeant pas assez drastique quand aux impurs.

_**« Pot de Vin » **_Ce système d'échange d'argent à titre d'œuvre de charité est un véritable parti à lui seul, dominant la politique sorcière en étant représenté par 99% de ses Politiciens (dans ses périodes de faiblesse).

Début 1991, le Conservateur Sorcier était ultra majoritaire.

En 1992, session, donc, de ce parti, et création du Sang Pur Sang. Celui-ci devient immédiatement majoritaire au Maggenmagot. Le Conservateur Sorcier est affaibli une seconde fois par le départ de son co-fondateur, Albus Dumbledore.

_**UHDS**_

_**Lexique**_

**(1) **_Lìdalk_** : Nom que se donne le Peuple Gobelin. Prononcez « l'1-dalk ».**

_Lìdalkevden_** : Langage du Peuple Gobelin, aussi nommé par certains « Gobelbabil ». Prononcez « l'1-dalk-ève-dène ».**

_**UHDS**_

**Certains d'entre vous se demande sans doute pourquoi je ne réponds pas aux diverses questions qui me sont posées dans mes rarissimes commentaires.**

**C'est tout simplement pour ménager mon scénario ! Je préfère vous forcer à remuer vos méninges, plutôt que vous donner les explications directement.**

**Mais en revanche, je réponds à tous les commentaires que je reçois, que cela fusse sur fanfictionnet ou sur fanficfr ! Alors, si vous m'envoyez un message identifié, n'hésitez pas à surveillez votre boîte aux lettres ! Il y en aura sûrement un de ma part… et sans retard postal !**

_**Rappel : Cette histoire est entièrement fictive, et n'a absolument aucun rapport avec une quelconque religion Moldue, ou avec un des politiciens du monde réel.**_


	22. Manigances dans l'Ombre, II

_**Avant de commencer**_

**Je souhaiterais interpeller la santé mentale des parents qui me lisent, et je demanderais à leurs enfants de vérifier si leurs géniteurs concernés ont encore un cerveau :**

**Sachez qu'Internet n'est qu'****un outil, ni bon ni mauvais****.**

**Ce sont les ****utilisateurs**** qui ont des penchants peu louables.**

**Les sites de fanfictions sont ****sécurisés et préventifs****. Si vos rejetons lisent des textes érotiques ou violents, c'est parce ****qu'ils n'auront pas respectées les alertes et avertissements****. Il ne faudra pas blâmer les sites pour vos propres erreurs.**

**Alors n'empêchez pas vos enfants que vous savez bien élevés de venir se divertir devant l'écran en lisant des histoires parodiques, ****tant qu'ils ne font pas sans cesse cela et que leur vie sociale n'est pas en danger.**

**De plus, lire une heure par jour sur internet est bien moins mauvais pour la santé et meilleur pour l'intellect que de regarder des jeux télévisés abrutissants remplis de prostituées, mesdames ou que d'admirer le décolleté de la ****xxx**** qui répète pour la dixième fois de la journée la même annonce au Journal, messieurs.**

**En espérant que votre insuffisance mentale prendra une seconde de son temps passé à se chatouiller pour réfléchir convenablement à ce message. **

**Et il n'y a pas de version en SMS pour les illettrés.**

**XXII) Manigances dans l'Ombre, II**

Les Lois de Sang

_Londres, bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu Anglais…_

Un homme était sereinement assis à un luxueux bureau, dans une pièce qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus merveilleux palaces. Il n'avait que septante-trois ans, mais semblait en faire le double. Derrière ses yeux marron, ses cheveux et ses sourcils blancs comme neige, ses rides grotesques et monstrueuses et son air usé se cachait un homme encore vif, « dans la force de l'âge », comme il le disait lui-même. Occupé à lire des documents importants, le nouveau Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni, Rajson E. Leiuds**, **attendait patiemment la visite d'une personne en particulier.

_- Le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge demande à être reçu, _dit une voix étrangement fausse, sortant d'un tableau particulièrement hideux qu'il n'avait jamais été possible d'enlever.

- Qu'il vienne, répondit Leiuds d'une voix âgée et brisée, mais encore vigoureuse et forte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une minute que les douces flammes de son agréable cheminée se transformèrent en monstre vert vorace. Sans grand doute victime d'indigestion, celui-ci régurgita un homme qui semblait avoir été digéré pendant trop longtemps…

Sous le regard faussement surpris du Premier Ministre Moldu, Cornélius Fudge s'avança en époussetant le peu de suie qui se trouvait resté accroché à ses vêtements, et en essuyant son front de son mouchoir blanc.

- Mr le Premier Ministre, dit-il, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie Anglais, affilié à votre gouvernement.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir nommé, répondit froidement Leiuds en se levant et en dominant l'autre du haut de ses deux mètres. Ni moi, ni la Reine.

- Je suis élu par un régime séparé, expliqua Fudge. Mais passons, je suis ici pour me présenter à vous, et vous expliquer ce qui doit vous interroger, à savoir la Magie…

- Inutile, Fudge, répondit Leiuds en dardant son interlocuteur d'un regard de Pôle Sud. Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'existence de votre monde. Vous sauriez, si vous aviez regardé la liste des Sorciers d'Angleterre, que je suis moi-même un Sorcier.

La surprise se lut immédiatement sur le visage de Fudge, qui s'essuya rapidement le front de son mouchoir blanc pour se redonner contenance.

- Autant aller immédiatement au but, continua Leiuds en prenant une lettre sur son bureau et en la tendant à Fudge, avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire un mot. Lisez ceci.

_De Rajson E. Leiuds, Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni,_

_À_

_Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre Anglais de la Magie._

_En vertu de la loi constitutionnelle du gouvernement britannique et des accords Moldo-sorciers, moi, Rajson E. Leiuds, je démets de son poste de Ministre de la Magie Anglais Mr Cornélius Oswald Fudge. Il a une heure après première lecture du présent document pour réunir ses dossiers et effets personnels, et quitter son bureau de Londres, sans quoi il sera appréhendable aux yeux de la loi, et traduit en justice pour Despotisme. Mr Dumbledore Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian, Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot, le remplacera jusqu'à la fin des prochaines élections, qui seront réalisées sous surveillance Moldue dans un délai de trois mois._

_REL_

- MAIS QU'EST CELA ? Cria Fudge, en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir blanc.

- Votre ordre de licenciement, répondit Leiuds en se détournant de Fudge. J'ajouterais qu'en lisant ceci, vous vous êtes engagé magiquement à obéir, sous peine de devenir immédiatement appréhendable en cas de refus.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Cria Fudge, désemparé.

- J'ai tous les droits, répondit Leiuds. Je suis le Premier Ministre, vous n'êtes désormais plus rien d'autre qu'un Sorcier faible, sans emploi et sans argent.

- Sans argent ?

- Certains… documents compromettants pour vos possessions se sont retrouvés « je ne sais comment » sur le bureau de Miss Amélia Bones. Vous la connaissez, je suppose ?

- Oui, déglutit Fudge, plus blanc que son mouchoir jaunissant.

- Pour indemniser les victimes collatérales de vos malversations, elle a ordonnée la saisie de votre patrimoine voici, si j'en crois ma montre, exactement deux minutes et huit secondes. De plus, ce montant ne suffisant pas au remboursement, vos futurs salaires seront saisis jusqu'au remboursement des derniers cent mille galions.

- CENT MILLE ? MAIS CE… ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Il me faudra des décennies pour…

- Il fallait rester honnête, conclut Leiuds. Maintenant, au revoir. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

- NON ! Eructa Fudge en sortant sa baguette. Vous ne pouvez faire cela ! Je vous l'interdis !

- Vous m'interdisez ? Ricana Leiuds. Vous êtes faible ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de persuasion sur moi !

- POILOMENTON ! Hurla Fudge.

Et devant ses yeux ébahis, Leiuds renvoya le sort vers son lanceur d'un simple geste désinvolte de la main, sans user de sa baguette. Celle de son agresseur s'envola soudain -en même temps que sa barbe poussait à tort et à travers, et atterrit dans sa main sans tarder, semblant vouloir quitter son propriétaire légitime comme si il la dégoûtait. Et devant le regard horrifié de Fudge, Leiuds brisa sa baguette sans aucune vergogne. Il prit l'élément composant mit à jour, le regarda, et dit :

- Poil de troll, évidemment… Paix à son âme.

Puis il ajouta :

- Tentative d'agression sur la personne du Premier Ministre. Vous aimez en rajouter sur votre liste de mauvaises actions, dites moi. Azkaban vous attend. Bonne chance pour votre procès.

Leiuds leva soudain la main droite, qui se mit à luire d'une pâle lumière blanche. Et soudain, Fudge disparût à sa vue. Le tableau hideux et détesté par des générations de Ministres suivit immédiatement, remplacé aussitôt par celui d'un vieillard tout de gris habillé.

- Bon débarras, dit celui-ci.

- Exactement, Rossignol, répondit Leiuds.

…

Quand il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, l'ex Ministre de la Magie se trouvait de retour à son Ministère, derrière les barreaux d'une des nombreuses cellules de garde à vue qu'il avait lui-même faites bâtir.

- Garde ! GARDE ! Hurla t'il, totalement désemparé.

- QUOI, QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, ESPECE DE… Mr le… ?

Il se stoppa soudain, puis tenta de répéter :

- Mr le…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire « Ministre » en parlant de Fudge ?

- Mr Fudge, que faites-vous là ? Finit-il par demander.

- LIBEREZ-MOI, AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTE LA, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! Hurla Fudge.

Et le garde eut beau s'y reprendre à dix reprises, lancer tous les sorts d'ouverture qu'il connaissait, faire appel à des Langues de Plombs, à des désenchanteurs et autres, la cellule resta irrémédiablement fermée, au grand désespoir de Fudge qui voyait se réaliser les paroles du Premier Ministre Moldu…

Il ne fut même pas possible de lui fournir un rasoir, des ciseaux ou des mouchoirs propres.

_**UHDS**_

_Le surlendemain, au Château de Poudlard, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

Comme plusieurs fois précédemment, l'organisation inconnue sous le nom d' « Ordre du Phénix » se trouvait réunie pour parler de ses affaires…

- Bien, mes chers amis ! S'exclama avec sérieux Albus Dumbledore, le fondateur et dirigeant de cette organisation. Je vous ais réunis aujourd'hui dans la précipitation pour vous communiquer une information gravissime et capitale. L'usine qui produit mes bonbons au citron vient de fermer.

- Albus, grogna Maugrey.

- Je plaisantais, Alastor ! Sourit Dumbledore. Un bonbon, donc ?

- Non, Albus ! Qu'y a-t-il de si important que cela ?

- Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà au courant que notre Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, a été démit de ses fonctions avant-hier ?

Une vague de surprise passa sur l'assemblée, immédiatement suivie par une foule de discussions de sièges.

- S'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant. Je vois qu'aucun membre du Maggenmagot n'en a encore parlé autour de lui…

- Mais, Albus ! S'exclama Minerva McGonagall. Si Fudge n'est plus ministre, cela veut dire que vous…

- Que je dirige actuellement la société sorcière du Royaume-Uni, en effet, répondit Dumbledore. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai une information plus importante à communiquer.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle truffée d'objets étranges.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, les Moldus ont élu leur nouveau premier Ministre voici quelques temps.

Plusieurs hochements de tête se firent voir, mais personne ne pipa mot.

- Ce qu'un nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes a su jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que ce nouveau Premier Ministre Moldu est le premier depuis… le premier depuis lui-même donc, à ne justement pas être un Moldu.

- Un Sorcier Ministre des Moldus ? S'exclama Maugrey, en oubliant de grogner et en exprimant la pensée de tout le monde ici même.

- C'est justement cela qui est étrange, répondit Albus. Ce Sorcier semble avoir une connaissance réellement parfaite de toutes les lois, qu'elles soient sorcières ou Moldues, et il en use sans aucune hésitation, même quand ses actions peuvent paraître déplacées. Pour preuve, alors qu'il a été élu dès le premier tour avec plus de quatre-vingt pourcent des voix, il a déjà atteint le niveau historique de la plus basse popularité dans les sondages Moldus. Moins de deux Moldus sur cent soutiennent encore son action, d'autant plus qu'il ne donne aucune explications sur celles-ci, à qui que ce fusse.

- Mais, Albus ! S'exclama à nouveau Minerva. La loi de dissimulation de la Magie n'interdit-elle pas cela ?

- Si, effectivement, répondit Dumbledore avec sérieux. Et c'est justement en cela que ce nouveau Ministre s'est fait connaître. Lorsqu'il a été convoqué hier par le Maggenmagot, puis par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour s'expliquer sur cette action, il aurait pu être immédiatement jeté à Azkaban pour infraction gravissime à la loi.

- Pourquoi est-il encore en liberté, en ce cas ? Demanda Remus, exprimant à son tour la pensée de tout un chacun.

- Il a agi de la même façon que l'aurait fait Serpentard en personne, répondit Dumbledore. En retournant la loi contre nous. Qui parmi vous connaît les « Lois de Sang » ?

Dans l'assemblée, deux mains seulement se levèrent, celles d'Arthur Weasley et de James Taylor. Le supposé Australien qui cachait en réalité le mystérieux personnage connu sous le nom de Rossignol. Qu'il pouvait s'amuser, à cette réunion !

- Je suis étonné que vous les connaissiez, dit Dumbledore. Tous les Ministères ont toujours cherché à dissimuler l'existence de ces lois, où et en quelque temps que cela fusse. En Angleterre, seuls le Ministre de la Magie et le président du Magenmaggot sont censés en avoir connaissance.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ces lois, si elles doivent rester secrètes ? Questionna Severus.

- Elles sont secrètes, car elles ont été appliquée pour la première fois durant la période du Trou. Mais je vais vous expliquer. Mon cher Arthur, mon cher James, si j'oublie quelque chose, il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me corriger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus, répondit le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Voici donc…

_Cela commence vers le milieu du Moyen-Âge. A cette époque, un groupe de personnes composé de représentants de nombreux peuples magiques et d'un sorcier a écrites ces lois. Malgré des récalcitrances dans la plupart des communautés sorcières, il a décidé d'imposer ces lois de gré ou de force, ce qu'il a réussi. Mais un jour, son pouvoir s'est vu décliner. Pour éviter que ses lois ne soient plus respectées un jour, il a réunies les principales, qu'il a nommées les Lois du Sang, et les a magiquement liées à tous les peuples existants par un Rituel de Serment de Sang Collectif._

_Cet enchantement titanesque nécessite le tatouage d'un pentacle de runes complexes et magiquement indélébiles sur l'ensemble des personnes concernées, puis un rituel d'Asservissement. Malgré des récalcitrances de masse parmi nous, Sorciers, ce rituel fut réalisé de force en l'an mil nonante-neuf__**. **__Pour vous expliquer simplement, l'ensemble des créatures magiques civilisées vivant à cette époque a été tatoué de runes et est donc lié à ce rituel. Les « Lois de Sang » sont les lois qui ont été gravées dans le sang, ce qui fait que rien ni personne ne peut s'y opposer, car tous à notre époque, que nous fumes sorciers, Gobelins, Centaures ou fées, nous avons été liés à ces lois par le sang._

- Mais, Albus ! S'exclama Minerva, n'y tenant plus. Ce que vous dites est fort étrange ! Si ces lois sont ainsi liées à l'ensemble des êtres magiques de notre monde, comment se fait-il qu'elles aient été cachées par les Ministères ?

- Tout simplement, Minerva, car nous, Sorciers, les avions refusées. Elles nous avaient été imposées de force par un pouvoir déclinant, que nous avons renversé quelques décennies par la suite. Mais, à l'aide d'enchantements introduits dans le Rituel en même temps que les Lois, il est absolument impossible d'y faire abstraction. Bien sûr, nous y avons désobéit pendant des siècles, mais si quiconque brandit ce bouclier, rien ni personne ne peut le contrer, que ce fusse pour la justice ou non. Cela est gravé dans notre sang à tous, et les enchantements inclus dans le rituel anéantissent toute volonté de s'y opposer, et forcent à accepter ces lois telles qu'elles sont. Toutes les éventualités ont été prévues. Par exemple, si quelqu'un tentait de changer son sang avec les méthodes de soin Moldues, le rituel réapparaîtrait par lui-même dans le sang neuf. De plus, cette méthode est particulièrement inutile, car le rituel ne s'inscrit pas dans le sang uniquement, mais dans l'ADN.

Un silence total se fit alors dans le bureau. Personne n'osait parler. Une mouche qui se serait par hasard trouvée là aurait fait un infarctus. C'est quoi, l'adéènne ? Se demandaient l'imposante majorité de ceux qui se trouvaient là.

- Pour en revenir au Premier Ministre Moldu, dit Dumbledore en brisant le silence. Non content d'user sans vergogne des Lois de Sang, il semblerait au vu de ses actions qu'il prévoie d'user de la plus secrète d'entre elles.

- Laquelle ? Grogna Maugrey en demandant.

- Celle qui autorise quiconque le souhaite de lier les Moldus au Rituel.

Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva dans la salle, vite remplacée par des discussions de siège.

- Mais, Albus ! S'exclama alors la voix de Molly Weasley. Si ces… Lois de Sang sont effectivement liées à nous ainsi, il doit être possible de les user contre ce Ministre Moldu, afin de l'empêcher de faire ceci !

- Non, Molly, répondit Dumbledore. Car, non content d'user de ces lois pour contrecarrer ceux qui ont tenté de le stopper dans ses actions en usant de ces mêmes Lois de Sang, Mr Leiuds –tel est son nom-, n'est pas soumit au Rituel des Lois de Sang.

Une nouvelle exclamation s'éleva alors dans la salle.

- Mais… comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda encore Molly avec inquiétude.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Dumbledore. Les deux seuls moyens possibles sont soit d'avoir réussit à contrecarrer les enchantements d'Obligation du Rituel, soit d'avoir vécu à l'époque de sa réalisation et de ne pas avoir été soi-même soumit au Rituel des Lois de Sang. Ce qui est absolument impossible, car Mr Leiuds a juré magiquement sur sa vie et sa magie être bel et bien âgé de Septante cinq ans.

- Il a donc réussit à contrecarrer les enchantements des Lois de Sang, conclut Severus, terre à terre. Comment as-t'il bien put faire, Albus ?

- Cela, répondit Dumbledore, je l'ignore totalement. Et nous en revenons à la raison pour laquelle je vous ais tous réunis aujourd'hui ici. Je souhaiterais que tous, vous enquêtiez autant que possible sur ce Leiuds, et réunissiez le plus d'informations qu'il est possible, sur son passé, ses actions et ses projets.

- Albus, dit soudain Maugrey sans grogner, s'attirant toutes les attentions de la salle pour la réalisation de cet exploit miraculeux.

- Oui, Alastor ?

- Je souhaiterais quelques explications, Albus. Vous nous demandez de réunir des informations sur telle personne, ou sur tel évènement, vous réunissez celles que nous obtenons. Mais pendant ce temps, nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous réunissons ces informations, hormis dans la vue d'une hypothétique guerre.

- Vous souhaitez donc savoir clairement quel est mon but, Alastor ? Conclut Dumbledore.

- Exactement. Et je parle au nom de toute la salle.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le cacher, alors voici. C'est très simple, et à la fois complexe, répondit Dumbledore. Il y a plusieurs buts qui se mêlent, mais le principal est bel et bien de s'informer sur les évènements qui se jouent dans le monde magique. Ceux-ci s'emballent, et je cherche à comprendre quelles sont les personnes qui tirent les ficelles. Qu'elles soient « gentilles » ou « méchantes ».

_Bonne chance, _pensa James Taylor en souriant mentalement.

- De plus, continua Dumbledore, je cherche à savoir ce qu'est véritablement devenu Lord Voldemort après sa défaite de mille neuf-cent octante un. Nous savons qu'il est vivant, mais où se trouve t'il, après sa brève apparition dans le corps d'un de mes professeurs voici quelques mois ? Il semblerait qu'il soit hors des Îles Britanniques, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Vous devez aussi savoir que, si j'ai réunit l'Ordre à nouveau, c'est pour ne pas répéter notre erreur de la première guerre, où nous avions sous-estimée la menace de Lord Voldemort.

Il se tut sur ces mots, attendant une réaction de la part de ses auditeurs.

- Est-ce là vraiment tout, Albus ? Grogna Maugrey en interrogeant le directeur.

- Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix, oui. Maintenant, si vous les permettez, j'aimerais vous entretenir d'un nouveau sujet, sans grand rapport avec le reste.

- Faites, grogna le grogneur grognant dans un grotesque grognement.

- Comme vous avez put le lire dans les journaux durant maints jours, j'ai quitté mon parti politique, le Conservateur Sorcier, suite au vote des lois racistes à l'encontre des Hybrides.

Personne ne répondit ou ne pipa mot dans l'assemblée, tout un chacun pressentant une importante annonce. Se levant soudain, semblant dominer l'assemblée de toute sa hauteur, Dumbledore annonça :

- En ce jour, je créé un nouveau parti politique, le « Parti du Phénix », pour la paix et la mixité des Peuples ! Le Temps du racisme est passé ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Et, une fois passé l'étonnement, presque tous adhérèrent à ce nouveau parti… presque.

- Désolé, Albus, grogna Maugrey. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous accompagner dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Il quitta le bureau du directeur sur ces mots, sans dire au revoir à quiconque. Avec lui suivirent plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles il est bon de noter James Taylor et Molly Weasley.

- Arthur ! S'exclama celle-ci en se tournant vers son mari juste avant de partir. Viens, je te prie. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

Tout en disant ces mots, une froide colère était palpable dans ses propos.

- Non, répondit Arthur avec un air neutre. Molly, tu as choisi de ne pas accepter le choix d'Albus, soit, mais moi, je suis en parfait accord ave lui.

- COMMENT ? Eructa la matriarche rousse. Tu oserais me tromper, tromper tes vœux de mariage et ton devoir de sang ?

- Mon devoir de sang est de faire survivre ma descendance en lui offrant un monde meilleur, non pas un monde déchiré par les guerres entre frères et sœurs, répondit durement Arthur. Quand à mes vœux de mariage, ils ne sont absolument pas trompés.

- En ce cas, tu n'as plus rien à faire au Terrier ! Eructa Molly avant de claquer froidement la porte.

Le silence régna alors dans le bureau directorial. Arthur avait baissée la tête, et tous purent voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé, Arthur, murmura Dumbledore. C'est de ma faute…

- Non, Albus, répondit le professeur d'Histoire. Nous avons chacun fait notre choix, il en sera ainsi. Même si cela est fort dur…

Il se leva alors, et quitta la salle pour regagner ses appartements. Tout un chacun prit rapidement congé de Dumbledore après qu'il fut décidé d'une réunion publique et médiatisée pour annoncer la création de ce nouveau parti politique.

Une fois tous ses amis partis, Dumbledore repensa à ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion. Avec un sourire en coin, il se dit :

- Vous êtes donc revenu, mon cher professeur. Et vous êtes toujours aussi rusé que Serpentard…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans un lieu inconnu, plus précisément dans une salle tapissée de moquette multicolore…_

- Comment se déroule le plan ? Demanda une voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Lucius Malfoy.

- Très bien, répondit une autre. Une seule anicroche, le décès de Mrs Goyle.

- Avec sa masse, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose, dit Malfoy. Ce n'est pas une grande perte.

- Elle était tout de même d'un sang très pur. Elle descend en pure ligne droite de notre _Mère Illusionniste_.

- Elle avait dut copuler avec des Traîtres à leur sang, c'est là la seule explication possible. C'était une vraie nymphomane…

- Ce n'est pas important, hormis cette petite anicroche, le plan se déroule parfaitement. Qu'en est-il hormis cela, pour toi Lucius ? Demanda Avery.

- J'ai réussi à ramener un Sang-pur sur le droit chemin, dit Lucius. Ronald Weasley, vous connaissez ?

- Weasley ? Mais se sont des traîtres ! Eructa Avery ! Ils s'acoquinent avec des Moldus !

- Pas leur fils cadet, répondit Lucius. Au contraire, il les déteste cordialement, et cela grâce à notre cher traître. Il a un potentiel très important. Quand il sera définitivement corrigé, alors nous pourrons le soumettre aux rituels de purification totale. Sa force sera libérée complètement, et il servira notre cause à jamais !

- Il semble prometteur, à t'entendre, admit Avery. Es-tu bien sûr de toi ?

- Parfaitement. Avec un bon redressement, il sera un parfait petit kamikaze pour notre cause.

- En parlant des Weasley, intervint la voix veloutée de Rita Skeeters. La matriarche, Molly, est entrée en contact avec le service social du Ministère voici quelques jours. Il semblerait qu'elle souhaite le divorce. Ses explications sont qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'acoquiner avec d'étranges créatures.

- Vraiment ? Avec une bonne poigne, il y a donc une chance de la faire revenir dans le droit chemin, en ce cas. Sais-tu quelque chose de plus, Rita ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais je vais me tenir informée, j'ai de très bonnes adresses nocturnes au ministère…

- Cela me rappelle de te dire de ne pas oublier notre rendez-vous privé à vingt-deux heures, dit Lucius.

- Ni le mien à vingt-trois heures, continua Avery.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais présente, rassura Rita en souriant. Je n'oublierais jamais d'honorer deux si beaux hommes de sang pur…

- Bien, mes chers amis, dit alors la voix de McNair. Il est temps de nous rendre à la réunion du parti.

Tous se levèrent alors, Rita Skeeters n'oubliant pas de prendre son matériel d'interview « sexcial »…

_**UHDS**_

_Dans un lieu dont l'emplacement est inconnu, Pôdlad…_

La lumière du soleil traversait péniblement l'épais manteau de verdure sauvage qui recouvrait l'immense verrière constituant le majestueux plafond de la grande salle de Pôdlad. Réunis là, un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes était en grande discussion, tandis que le son d'un martèlement continu montait d'antiques sous-sols, loin en dessous…

Dignement installé au pupitre de chêne situé à l'exact centre de l'immense amphithéâtre, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche prit la parole…

- Ma chère Ve2 ! S'exclama le dénommé Rossignol. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé, ces derniers temps. Qu'en est-il de votre mission au Ministère Anglais ? Vous vous êtes faite passer pour la secrétaire de Fudge, je crois…

- Effectivement, M1, répondit la voix féminine à l'accent Français de Ve2. Tout se déroule parfaitement bien. Fudge m'a donné tous les passeports pour les archives du Ministère, et je devrais bientôt avoir le droit d'entrer au département des Mystères.

- Excellent. Quand vous y serez, n'oubliez pas de truffer l'endroit avec les Sortilèges Espions Radios **(1)**.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Rassura Ve2. Ce sera fait.

- Malgré ce que vous verrez, vous ne devrez rien tenter qui mettrait votre couverture en danger, ma chère. Les prisonniers du Ministère seront bientôt libérés, il ne faut prendre aucun risque qui mettrait le secret de notre existence en péril.

Ve2 acquiesça de la tête, ne parvenant pas à répondre de vive voix. Elle le savait, ce qu'elle verrait lui ferait vider ses intestins durant des jours…

_**UHDS**_

_Chemin de traverse, siège politique du parti sorcier « Sang Pur Sang »_

Entourées par de nombreux spectateurs, un groupe de seize personnes richement habillées étaient assises autour d'une table ronde faite de marbre noir. Chacun disposait de whisky pur feu à volonté, afin d'aider la patience dans les laborieuses discussions qu'ils menaient…

- Bien, dit alors la voix de Dolorès Ombrage, première dirigeante du parti. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer. Voici ma demande. A l'ordre du jour, nous avons le résultat de la juste purification menée chez les Moldus. C'est un bon résultat, mais en sachant que les Moldus sont près de six milliards à souiller notre monde, leurs cent trente deux morts ne représentent que 0.0000022 pourcent de leur nombre. Je propose que nous menassions de nouvelles expéditions purificatrices, simultanément.

Elle se rassit alors, et laissa la parole à son voisin de gauche, Lucius Malfoy.

- Je parlerais du déroulement du plan de contre-attaque face au Souillage. Il se déroule bien lui aussi, mais il ne va pas assez vite ! C'est pourquoi, mesdames et messieurs, je vous demanderais de faire de votre mieux pour rassembler autant que possibles les Sangs-purs, quitte à user de la force et de l'Imperium pour soumettre les Traîtres, afin d'accélérer la venue de notre nouvel âge d'or. Et il nous faut étendre le plan aux autres pays européens, puis à tous les autres continents !

- Vous avez raison, Lucius, répondit Ombrage. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faut néanmoins garder notre action secrète ! La moindre fuite nous serait fatale…

- Et c'est pourquoi je propose l'usage de l'Imperium, répondit Malfoy. Peu importe la loi du Ministère, le maître reviendra bientôt et blanchira tous ceux qui l'on si fidèlement servi ! Et cela, avant le retour de Nos Pères et de nos Mères !

Une lueur fanatique put se voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il déclama tout cela. Tous adhérèrent immédiatement à ses propos, le bras droit levé en un salut aux Empereurs Romains… et à certains fanatiques plus récents.

- Bien, à vous maintenant, ma chère Rita, continua Ombrage dès que les saluts et les hourras à un être invisible se furent calmés.

- Je vous remercie, Dolorès, répondit la pulpeuse journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, en souriant perversement. Vous le savez, c'est la première fois que je suis « officiellement » présente à cette réunion. Aussi, je vous propose de jouer un pion d'importance. Je vais pondre un scoop pour attirer l'attention de l'opinion publique des impurs sur le problème des Hybrides. Avec une propagande suffisante, ils nous aiderons à éliminer au plus urgent. Lorsque cela sera fait, le plan de contre-attaque face au Souillage sera achevé, et nous pourrons sans aucun mal anéantir justement les Moldus et les impuretés, qui penseront alors avoir gagnée notre confiance.

Tous réfléchirent à cette proposition, et des applaudissements se firent rapidement entendre dans la salle.

- C'est une excellente idée, ma chère Rita, acquiesça Ombrage.

- Pour cacher la véritable justice le temps du déroulement du plan de contre-attaque face au Souillage, il nous suffira de mener régulièrement des réunions publiques en compagnie des Impurs, afin que personne ne se dresse contre nous trop vite, acheva Rita. Il s'agit là du seul point désagréable de mon plan.

- Nous le subirons sans fléchir ! Nous déciderons durant les prochains jours de la mise en application de votre merveilleuse idée. Pour l'instant, nous devons parler de l'avenir de notre parti dans la politique du pays. Albus Dumbledore est au pouvoir pour un temps indéfini, et nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien tenter contre lui. Les élections ne vont néanmoins pas tarder, et je propose de présenter deux candidats à notre parti.

- Pourquoi deux candidats ? Questionna Narcissa Malfoy, d'un ton interrogatif.

- Pour faire croire à nos adversaires que notre parti n'est pas encore parfaitement uni. Cela nous coûtera certainement la victoire, mais tant que le plan de contre-attaque contre les impuretés n'est pas achevé, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'une grande ampleur.

- Ce n'est effectivement pas une mauvaise idée. Je suis d'accord.

Tous les dirigeants du parti acquiescèrent alors d'un seul mouvement, et levèrent le bras droit en un salut fanatique pour montrer leur accord.

- A vous, mon cher McNair, dit Ombrage en passant la parole et en se rasseyant.

- Merci, ma chère, répondit le bourreau du Ministère en se levant. Voici en ce qui me concerne. En Allemagne, nos frères et sœurs ont fait eux aussi sécession, et ont constitué un parti militariste. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous autres en Angleterre, mais ne constituent pas la majorité, malheureusement, la population d'impuretés étant proportionnellement plus de quatre fois supérieure à celle d'Angleterre. Ils nous ont contactés voici quelques jours pour nous demander de l'aide, afin de pratiquer une attaque contre les Sang de bourbe de Durmstrang. Cela leur permettrait, en faisant passer cela pour des accidents dus à l'incapacité des professeurs impurs de l'école, d'exiger la refonte du corps professoral du lieu. Karkaroff, s'il n'a pas trahi, n'hésitera point un instant pour nous aider. Il nous reste donc à décider de la façon d'agir, préparer une stratégie, et contacter à notre tour nos frères et sœurs Germains.

- Prennent-ils eux aussi part au Plan de contre-attaque contre les Impurs ? Demanda une vieille femme, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Oui, ma chère Augusta. A vrai dire, ils ont commencé presque en même temps que nous autres, et ils devraient voir les premiers résultats peu après.

- Fort bien. Me voilà rassurée.

Et, durant plus de trois heures, les représentants du Sang-pur Sang débattirent de leurs projets avec tout le fanatisme décadent dont était capable leur insuffisance mentale. Enfin, après ce temps, la plupart d'entre eux, spectateurs et dirigeants, quittèrent le siège de leur parti…

- Si certains et certaines d'entre-vous souhaitent aller discuter politique dans une chambre, elles sont toutes libres, dit Ombrage avant de se retirer.

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie. Dans l'une des salles de réunion publique._

Dans ce lieu centenaire qu'était le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, était parvenu à réunir des centaines de personnes d'un simple appel dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Son charisme et sa réputation étaient fort grands, et tous connaissaient son pouvoir et son intelligence, ainsi que sa capacité à surprendre tout un chacun.

Il se trouvait actuellement sur l'estrade située au fond de la salle, entouré de nombreuses personnes. Parmi elles se trouvaient plusieurs de ses professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques autres personnes connues et inconnues, à savoir Kingsley Shackelbot, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape et même le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, et enfin, un arrivant de dernière minute…

Les portes refermées de la grande salle se rouvrirent soudain avec fracas, alors que Dumbledore s'installait à son pupitre de discours, et observait discrètement le dernier siège vide à ses côtés. Celui placé tout à sa droite, à la place d'honneur, et surélevé par rapport aux autres, décoré finement à l'or fin…

_Ah, Ragnok ! _Pensa t'il en voyant apparaître un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes équipées d'armes blanches.

Mais sa surprise, et celle de toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, fut grande lorsqu'il lui apparu qu'il ne s'agissait point là de Ragnok II, le directeur de Gringotts… Il y avait une personne habillée en costume Moldu, avec un air profondément politicien, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, des cheveux d'un blanc pur, et une taille qui lui permettait de dominer toute la foule. Cet homme était accompagné de près d'une femme qui ne cessait de parler à une boîte collée à son oreille, un imposant carré luminescent composé d'une matière inconnue accroché à son cou grâce à un cordon. Les autres personnes étaient habillées d'uniformes militaires Moldus, et brandissaient aussi bien de solides poignards que des armes à feu dernier cri, les plus redoutables mitraillettes de poche qui soient. Tout ce qu'il faut pour un bain de sang…

Les sorciers reculèrent face à leur air menaçant, et formèrent un chemin droit en direction de l'estrade, permettant ainsi aux nouveaux arrivants de s'y rendre sans encombre. Cela fut rapidement chose faite, et Dumbledore demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi, Messieurs… puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Rajson Leiuds, Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni, répondit la voix à l'accent Français de la secrétaire qui suivait le colosse arthritique. Nous venons assister à cette réunion.

_Rajson Leiuds ? _S'exclama mentalement Dumbledore, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de défricher d'étonnement ses buissons sourciliers. _Il_ _ne ressemble pourtant pas à mon professeur… une illusion corporelle ?_

- Allons, on commence ! Gueula sans attendre Leiuds, en prenant de force la place d'un sorcier du premier rang. Va voir ailleurs, toi !

- Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, Mr Leiuds, excusa poliment Dumbledore. Il ne devrait point tarder.

Leiuds ne daigna pas répondre, trop occupé à baffer un sorcier qui l'avait « regardé étrangement », s'étonnant pourtant simplement et innocemment de sa présence ici.

_Ce fou furieux ne peut-être mon professeur, c'est impossible ! _Pensa Dumbledore en regardant la scène_. J'ai besoin de repos, je le vois partout, décidemment…_

Les portes se rouvrirent rapidement, et alors qu'une équipe de médicomages se pressait pour ramasser les trois sorciers qui avaient eue l'idée folle de venir en aide au baffé, Ragnok II, directeur général de Gringotts et Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre, apparut à la porte, luxueusement vêtu. Il alla sans un mot et sans un regard s'installer aux côtés de Dumbledore, sur le luxueux siège d'or, entouré par sa vingtaine de soldats armés qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre ceux de Leiuds, étonnés de voir de telles créatures.

- Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous sommes au complet, et pouvons donc commencer. Mesdames et Messieurs, Lìdalk mes amis, je vous ais réunis ici ce jour pour de bien nombreuses raisons. Tout d'abord, vous le savez, la licenciement de Mr Fudge par Mr Leiuds ici présent m'a propulsé à la direction de la population Sorcière de ce pays. Je le fais pas devoir envers les miens, mon but n'est absolument pas de garder ce poste de Ministre par intérim plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. J'annonce donc la tenue des élections pour le premier novembre. Celles et ceux qui souhaitent se présenter peuvent le faire en se rendant au bureau de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Miss Amélia Bones.

_Dites plutôt le département de l'injustice, _pensèrentexactement en même temps Ragnok II et Rajson Leiuds.

- Passé cela, j'ai une autre annonce politique tout aussi importante. Après avoir quitté mon ancien parti, le Conservateur Sorcier, j'ai prise une importante décision, et c'est pour l'entendre que vous êtes ici. Avec les personnes m'entourant, et avec le soutient appréciable de notre cher ami Ragnok II, j'ai décidé de fonder un nouveau parti politique !

Dumbledore attendit quelques instants que les appareils photo se calment, et que les plumes à papote cessent leur mouvement. Puis il reprit, d'une voix claire et forte :

- Ce nouveau parti se nommera le « Parti du Phénix », pour la paix, l'égalité et la mixité entre les peuples !

Fumseck apparu soudain dans un jaillissement de flammes, et lança un doux trémolo qui envahi les cœurs de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Les soldats Moldus de Rajson Leiuds versèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps, émerveillés par tant de beauté, tandis que leur dirigeant à moitié sourd continuait à lire des documents d'importance comme si de rien n'était.

Quand le chant de merveille cessa et que son effet se dissipa, personne n'applaudit dans la salle. La plupart ne se préoccupaient guère de la mixité avec des créatures aussi étranges que les Gobelins, et les autres étaient surpris d'apprendre qu'un politicien de l'envergure de Dumbledore jouerait un tel coup de poker. Plusieurs personnes quittèrent la salle, outragées, sous le regard scrutateur des Gobelins.

A sa place, Ragnok II était grandement satisfait, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Qu'il y ait des Sorciers refusant une offre d'amitié de leur part était une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose, à vrai dire. Tout avait lieu exactement comme l'avait prévu l'Oiseau… Dumbledore, considéré par beaucoup comme un grand manipulateur, était lui-même en train de se faire manipuler, de façon à manipuler à son tour d'autres personnes. Au final, tout ce qui avait et aurait lieu ne servirait qu'à la cause des Gobelins.

N'écoutant guère la suite du discours de Dumbledore, il repensa à l'entretien étonnant qu'il avait eu avec ce vieux fou citronné, le matin même…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Gringotts, hall d'entrée._

_Sous le regard hostile des gardes Gobelins et calculateur de celui des Guichetiers de la banque, Albus Dumbledore était arrivé en courant dans l'immense hall de marbre bien connu des Sorciers endettés. Immédiatement, il se précipita en direction de premier banquier à sa portée, et demanda :_

_- Je requiers un rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Ragnok II._

_Le regard étrange que lui lança le Gobelin ne le déstabilisa pas le moins du monde, et il se fit dire d'une voix méfiante :_

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Mr Dumbledore ?_

_- Il s'agit d'une affaire politique de première importance, au nom de la Société Sorcière d'Angleterre. A propos de nos dettes financières envers vous…_

_Une étincelle illumina le regard du banquier, et Dumbledore sut immédiatement que c'était gagné. Dès qu'on leur parlait d'argent, les Gobelins perdaient toute capacité de réflexion, et toute jugeotte…_

_- Je vais tenter de vous obtenir un rendez-vous, répondit le Gobelin. Mais je ne vous promet rien, le Directeur Ragnok est très occupé. _

_- Je puis patienter, répondit Dumbledore._

_- A votre aise._

_Sur ces mots, le fanatique du citron gagna l'un des sièges placés au centre du hall, pour permettre aux clients de s'asseoir lors des heures de pointe._

_Il lui fallut attendre vingt minutes pour voir s'ouvrir la porte des bureaux supérieurs de Gringotts, une véritable œuvre d'art composée d'Or Enchanté, protégée à elle seule par dix gardes Gobelins… au moins. Elle était aussi très discrète, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces Soldats postés devant, personne ne l'aurait sans doute repérée un jour._

_Il vit s'avancer vers lui un garde Gobelin armuré intégralement d'Argent pur, signe sans doute d'un grade fort élevé dans la hiérarchie militaire des Gobelins._

_- Le Seigneur Ragnok II accepte de vous recevoir, Président Dumbledore, Ministre Sorcier d'Angleterre par intérim, dit le Gobelin de derrière son casque intégral, sa voix gutturale donnant des frissons au citronné._

_Il le guida alors à travers une succession interminable d'escaliers, de couloirs et de pièces communicantes. Dumbledore le savait, cette manœuvre était destinée à l'égarer et à l'empêcher de retrouver son chemin si jamais il avait l'intention de dérober quoi que ce fût._

_Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient franchir une porte massive entière constituée d'or et gravée d'une formidable complexité de Runes, le soldat Gobelin se retourna vers Dumbledore, et lui dit :_

_- Président Dumbledore, si vous souhaitez aller plus avant, vous devez vous abandonner à cette porte tout objet magique, quel qu'il fut. Cela concerne aussi les Portoloins, photographies magiques, et divers bonbons au citron aromatisés magiquement._

_Sans attendre, Dumbledore s'exécuta, et posa tous ses items sur un plateau d'argent que le garde lui tendait. Il y avait là deux baguettes, une petite bourse de monnaie, un imposant sachet de bonbons au citron modifié pour tripler sa contenance, et enfin une photographie magique ternie par le temps. Elle représentait un Dumbledore jeune, peut-être vingt ans, serrant dans ses bras une jeune femme du même âge, le tout sous l'air bienveillant d'un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux marrons, placé en arrière plan. En voyant cela, le garde Gobelin ne dit rien et ne cilla même pas, mais il se promit d'en référer immédiatement à son Seigneur avant de laisser Dumbledore le rencontrer._

_Ils parvinrent bien vite au bout du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et après avoir passée une porte finement ouvragée d'or massif cousu de fils d'argent, ils parvinrent dans une salle à proprement parler titanesque. La grande salle de Poudlard mesurait près de cinquante mètres dans la largeur, deux cent dans la longueur et avait plus de trente mètres de hauteur jusqu'au ciel magique, qui cachait l'immense charpente, qui devait elle-même mesurer une dizaine de mètres de hauteur._

_Mais la salle qui s'étendait devant ses pupilles dilatées par le citron faisait au bas mot plus de quatre fois la surface de la Grande salle dans laquelle il siégeait fièrement chaque soir. Elle était remplie de biens précieux ; profusion de meubles d'ébène et d'ivoires, colonnes de marbre et d'or serties de pierres précieuses… la rumeur selon laquelle les Gobelins aimaient le luxe ne semblait pas surfaite._

_Etrangement, dans la foule de personne qui patientait aux guichets qui se trouvaient là, il n'y avait que des Gobelins, pas un seul sorcier. Et, au vu des regards étranges et parfois haineux dont il était l'objet, il se dit que les porteurs de baguettes n'était pas courants, ici…_

_Marchant rapidement, le Soldat Gobelin emmena Dumbledore à travers toute la salle. A plusieurs reprises, des troupes de Lìdalk armés arrêtaient notre compagnon et son guide, exigeant de savoir la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Dès qu'ils apprenaient que Ragnok II avait convoqué le sorcier, ils étaient laissés tranquilles, même si les regards en disaient long…_

_Enfin, ils parvinrent à une ultime porte, en platine magique, sertie d'émeraudes. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Ce métal naturellement magique, aussi nommé Mithril par les Sorciers, était d'une extrême rareté, et valait plus de cent galions… par gramme. Il y en avait là pour au moins deux cent livres… __**(Cent kilos)**__. La résistance de ce métal était véritablement à toute épreuve, et les Sorciers d'Hiroshima avaient jadis put constater que même l'un des plus grands déchaînements de puissance des Moldus ne pouvait en venir à bout._

_- Veuillez patienter ici quelques instants, Président Dumbledore, ordonna le Soldat Gobelin d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. _

_Il disparu alors par la porte, qu'il referma solidement, laissant le directeur de Poudlard prendre place sur les bancs de marbre et de velours installés là à l'intention des clients. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sorcier, bien évidemment. Ces derniers n'avaient droit qu'à des bancs de bois usé par le temps, et menaçant de s'effondrer dès qu'un suicidaire tenterait de s'asseoir dessus…_

…

_A l'intérieur de son opulent bureau bardé d'or et rempli à ras-bord de toutes les plus récentes innovations technico-magiques réalisées par les scientifiques Gobelins, Ragnok II, seigneur incontesté de Gringotts et des Gobelins d'Angleterre, regardait se diriger vers lui l'un des principaux généraux de son armée, un soldat intelligent et un merveilleux tacticien, capable de massacrer à lui seul un cinquantaine d'Aurors sans subir une seule blessure handicapante._

_- Monseigneur, dit celui-ci en s'inclinant devant son Maître avec tout le respect qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci. J'ai amené Albus Dumbledore à votre porte, selon vos ordres. Mais avant de le laisser entrer, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important que je viens de découvrir._

_Il fit alors s'envoler magiquement vers Ragnok II la photographie magique de Dumbledore, qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt. Celui-ci s'en saisi immédiatement, et ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Il se contrefichait du couple que formaient Dumbledore et la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras, il ne voyait que l'homme placé discrètement en arrière-plan…_

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il, tout simplement ébahi._

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Monseigneur, répondit le Soldat Gobelin._

_Ragnok II appuya alors sur un bouton placé sur son bureau, et l'image agrandie d'un homme d'une maigre trentaine d'années apparut à ses yeux, sur un côté de la pièce. Un Sorcier._

_Il observa longuement toutes les ressemblances entre les deux hommes, et murmura suffisamment fort pour permettre à son soldat de l'entendre :_

_- Il s'agit bel et bien de lui. Le Père Fondateur…_

_Il s'agissait là du seul et unique Sorcier à avoir jamais été honoré par les Gobelins. Le seul dont le nom était tout simplement devenu un titre honorifique parmi le peuple des Banquiers. Le seul dont les exploits étaient devenus des légendes ; dont les œuvres philosophiques, artistiques, militaires, financières, politiques, mentales, scientifiques, magiques et j'en passe, étaient universellement reconnues comme relevant bien souvent du miracle. Sauf par les Sorciers…_

_Relevant le regard vers son soldat, Ragnok II put voir que celui-ci regardait aussi l'image magico-holographique du sorcier. Si son visage n'était pas masqué par son masque, il aurait put y voir un profond regard d'admiration._

_- Général, dit-il, faites-faire un copie de cette photographie, et envoyez-la aux laboratoires. Qu'ils identifient la date précise de ce cliché._

_- A vos ordres, répondit le garde Gobelin en s'inclinant, avant de se retirer._

…

_Dumbledore n'attendait que depuis quelques minutes, suçant son dixième bonbon au citron, lorsque les portes devant lesquelles il patientait s'ouvrirent en grand. Le Garde Gobelin l'enjoint alors à entrer, puis le laissa passer avant de refermer les portes._

_- Avancez donc, Président Dumbledore, dit la voix gutturale de Ragnok II, qui se doutait que son visiteur était impressionné par le lieu et son opulence._

_Celui-ci avança jusqu'au devant du bureau du dirigeant Gobelin, duquel il était séparé par l'impressionnante surface d'ébène du meuble, qui séparait les deux illustres personnages de cinq mètres._

_- L'on m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler des dettes de votre société à l'égard de ma banque, commença le Gobelin en joignant les mains devant son visage, un regard calculateur dardé sur son interlocuteur._

_- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit à la personne à laquelle j'ai quémandé ce rendez-vous, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il ne s'agit pas là de la raison de ma présence. Ce problème, je le laisse au prochain ministre élu._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, en ce cas ? Grogna Ragnok II._

_- Je souhaiterais vous parler des documents que vous avez fait signer à monsieur Fudge, au nom de son ancien gouvernement._

_Le Gobelin resta silencieux. Dumbledore arborait maintenant un air on ne peut plus sérieux._

_- En l'étudiant avec attention, j'ai put comprendre sans peine votre but. Vous souhaitez augmenter drastiquement l'égalité entre Gobelins et Sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?_

_A nouveau, le maître de Gringotts ne répondit rien, se contentant de signifier ainsi à Dumbledore de continuer._

_- Je ne suis que Ministre par intérim pour une durée de quelques semaines. Cela n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai néanmoins la possibilité de faire passer un bon nombre de lois durant ce temps._

_Voyant où Dumbledore voulait en venir, Ragnok II répondit :_

_- Et vous souhaitez négocier le passage de lois plus justes à notre égard en échange de l'annulation de la dette de votre peuple ?_

_Cela semblait évident, surtout quand l'on savait que Dumbledore pratiquait la politique sorcière depuis maintenant plus de soixante ans._

_- Absolument pas, mon cher Ragnok, contredit Dumbledore en gobant un bonbon au citron, signe de sa décontraction. A vrai dire, je suis plus venu vous parler des relations entre nos deux peuples. Je souhaite plus que tout que, jamais, une guerre comme celles que nous avons connues n'ait à nouveau lieu. Et, pour souder des liens, quoi de mieux que de partager des projets en commun ? La politique divise souvent, mais lorsqu'elle est pratiquée avec patience, elle peut aussi réunir des gens totalement différents de bien des points de vue._

_Le vieux Gobelin laissa Dumbledore continuer, une fois de plus, grandement intéressé par les propos de son interlocuteur._

_- J'en arrive donc au but de ma visite. Je suis grandement affligé par le racisme non dissimulé dont mes compatriotes font preuve, et je souhaite leur faire une vision des choses plus large que celle des nations sorcières, ridiculement petites et peu étendues en comparaison des Moldus, ou de la multitudes d'autres peuples magiques qui nous côtoient. J'ai commencé par aller à votre encontre pour la simple raison que les Gobelins sont le peuple magique que nous autres sorciers côtoyons le plus souvent, plus encore que nos malheureux esclaves, les Elfes de Maison. Je vous propose donc de me rejoindre dans mon projet, et de vous présenter à la réunion de présentation de ce nouveau parti politique, qui agira dans un but commun. Si vous pouviez faire un discours en présentant vos bons vœux et votre envie de paix et d'union, je suis certain que nous pourrions tous en tirer d'immenses bénéfices._

_Le directeur de Poudlard se tut alors, laissant son interlocuteur réfléchir._

_- Et pourrais-je savoir quand vous prévoyez cette réunion, Dumbledore ? Quémanda durement Ragnok II._

_- Pour cet après-midi, répondit le citronné en arborant son célèbre sourire de grand-père._

_Cela ne surprit pas le moins du monde le Gobelin, qui savait Dumbledore manipulateur. Mais ce que le vieux fou ignorait, c'était que le banquier maîtrisait remarquablement bien l'Occlumencie. Et qu'il pouvait donc se permettre de réfléchir à de nombreuses choses à la fois. Ce qui lui permit de rendre une réponse remarquablement réfléchie en quelques instants, faisant ainsi croire qu'il s'était fait avoir…_

_- Fort bien, Dumbledore, répondit presque amicalement le Gobelin. Je me rendrais à votre réunion à l'heure prévue._

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Sortant de ses songes, le maître de Gringotts observa alors les autres personnes que Dumbledore avaient ralliées à sa cause. Principalement des Sorciers, mais aussi un loup-garou et une Velane, Mathilde Delacour, une française très influente dans la politique de son pays. Elle semblait d'ailleurs étrangement regarder Dumbledore, avec un mélange de colère et de profonde haine…

Non loin de là, Severus Snape réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas de haine particulière à l'encontre des créatures magiques autres que les sorciers. Il n'avait pas non plus d'affection pour elles, mais les sous-entendus dont son élève, Mr Léonard, l'avait littéralement bombardé vis-à-vis de ses ingrédients de potionnisme l'avaient forcé à s'informer plus en détail sur les origines des ingrédients d'origine animale qu'il utilisait quotidiennement.

Le constat l'avait horrifié. Furetant discrètement, il avait obtenu auprès de son principal fournisseur toute une liste des êtres qui avaient donnés des ingrédients magiques. Dix vampires étaient gardés enchaînés constamment, exposés sans cesse à la lumière solaire, afin de récupérer leurs dents et leurs cheveux sans danger. Les Velanes françaises avaient été forcées de payer pour avoir le droit de donner leurs cheveux et leur sang au fournisseur, sous risque de se faire massacrer par les Aurors…

La réserve Internationale de Dragons, en Roumanie, avait déplorées les disparitions mystérieuses de dix dragons au cours du siècle précédent, et les morts étranges et inexplicables de plus du double.

Les Gobelins, eux, avaient envoyés dans leurs geôles, au cours des dix dernières années, une cinquantaine de tueurs à gages sorciers, alors que ceux-ci tentaient de les capturer vivants pour les disséquer par la suite.

Mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une bien maigre partie de tout ce que le meilleur potionniste d'Angleterre avait découvert. Il en avait d'ailleurs vidées ses tripes à la vue de certaines photographies magiques, qui montraient des trophées et des dissections à vif…

Bref, tout cela l'avait convaincu de soutenir son employeur dans ses projets.

Non loin de là, Minerva McGonagall avait elle aussi immédiatement adhéré à ce projet. Bien qu'elle ne sût point pourquoi, elle ressentait une grande amitié envers les créatures magiques honnies par les sorciers…

Sortant à son tour de ses pensées, l'enseignante Ecossaise regarda le directeur de Poudlard, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler.

- Mes chers amis et camarades, commença t'il. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez été curieux d'entendre ce que j'avais à annoncer. Maintenant que cela est fait, j'imagine que vous souhaitez sûrement en apprendre plus sur les motivations du Parti du Phénix. Alors voici. Tout d'abord, nous sommes l'évolution d'un groupe répondant jadis au nom d'Ordre du Phénix, étant né durant les années septante et ayant pour but de combattre Lord Voldemort lorsque le Ministère de l'époque peinait grandement à contrer ses attaques. Nous nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour la simple raison que, si nous ne pensons pas possible le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes affligés par l'état d'esprit de la société Sorcière. Lord Voldemort est né du racisme qui vit et survit dans nos traditions, nous qui pensons à forte mauvaise raison que nous sommes supérieurs aux autres peuples magiques et aux Moldus. Il est plus que temps que nous ouvrions les yeux, afin de voir plus loin que nos baguettes, et que nous prenions les deux secondes nécessaires à la réflexion afin de nous apercevoir à quel point nous sommes ridicules.

Dumbledore se tut alors, jugeant utile de laisser passer un petit moment de flottement. Personne dans la salle ne pipa mot. Si les plumes des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier n'avaient pas été automatiques, ils auraient cessé d'écrire dès le début du discours du citronné.

- Je vous propose donc en toute bonne foi d'épargner nos propres enfants de notre folie destructrice, qui n'a jamais fait qu'amener guerres et divisions, massacres et tristesse. J'ai déjà prise la liberté de contacter quelques uns de nos amis Gobelins et Velanes, dans l'espoir d'amener un semblant de paix dans le monde. Ces mêmes amis qui ont immédiatement accepté, et qui vont désormais vous présenter leurs vœux et leur bonne volonté. Mon cher Ragnok, si vous le voulez bien…

Le vieux et vénérable Gobelin se leva alors, et remplaça Dumbledore au pupitre de discours.

Ragnok II avait hérité son poste de Maître des Gobelins d'Angleterre suite à la guerre Gobelino-sorcière de mille huit-cent octante cinq à mille huit-cent octante six, lorsque son père, Ragnok I, avait été grièvement blessé et avait jugé bon de passer la main. Il sentait lui-même venir le moment de se retirer, mais il considérait n'avoir pas assez fait pour son peuple. L'idée d'établir une paix relative entre Sorciers et Gobelins, au moins dans une partie du monde, était plus que tentante.

- Sorcières, Sorciers, commença t'il d'une voix forte. Nos peuples ont été régulièrement ennemis dans le passé, et cela a grandement affligé chacun de nos deux peuples. La paix dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est relative, et des fous attendent dans l'ombre de pouvoir la briser, entraînant alors nos deux sociétés dans une période décadente et violente. Comme l'a si justement dit l'estimé Albus Dumbledore voici quelques instants, seule une coopération juste et équitable nous permettra de vivre des jours meilleurs.

Il se retira alors du pupitre, et alla se rasseoir à son fauteuil, laissant ainsi la parole à Mathilde Delacour.

- Sorcières et Sorciers d'Angleterre, commença la voix claire et envoutante de la Velane. Je suis ici au nom des miennes afin de prouver que nous autres, Velanes, nous ne sommes pas que des Nymphomanes particulièrement séduisantes. Dans la société Sorcière Française, nous avons réussi à nous faire respecter en nous adaptant à votre mode de vie. Mais nous sommes bien malheureuses de constater que cet excellent équilibre n'est présent nulle part ailleurs. Pour le créer, nous sommes prêtes à de nombreux efforts, et nous espérons que vous en ferez de même !

Le ton légèrement sévère employé par la Velane n'eut aucun mal à se faire remarquer. De nombreux Sorciers et Sorcières parurent outragés de se faire ainsi petitement réprimander par une "fille de maison close", comme ils l'appelèrent entre leurs dents avant de partir en grognant.

La Velane se retira du pupitre et regagna sa place sous le regard amusé de Ragnok II. Dumbledore se leva et commença immédiatement à prendre la parole. Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par Rajson Leiuds, le premier ministre Moldu, qui s'avança en quelques pas, sauta vivement sur l'estrade, et commença à parler d'une voix à la fois forte et claire :

- Je souhaiterais rappeler à la population d'incapables mentaux que vous êtes, Sorciers et Sorcières, que les accords Moldo-sorciers me donnent, à moi et à mon gouvernement, tous les droits possibles et imaginables de venir fouiller mon nez dans les affaires politiques, juridiques, financières, policières, scientifiques et éducatives des Sorciers. Dumbledore a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, cette réunion est donc terminée !

Sur ce, il n'ajouta rien et sauta agilement de l'estrade jusqu'au sol, avant de partir d'un par raide et rapide, suivit immédiatement par ses soldats. Dumbledore aurait bien aimé continuer à parler, mais les serments scellés par cet imbécile de Fudge l'en empêchaient, lui et tous ceux de son gouvernement provisoire. Dans la salle, absolument personne ne pipa mot après cette intervention imprévue, et tous partirent en silence rejoindre leurs affaires respectives…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans un lieu inconnu qui vous est inconnu et qui passe incognito, mais que vous connaissez bien malgré votre questionnement sur le sujet et les cachotteries dissimulatrices secrètement secrètes et obscures de l'auteur…_

- Que fais-tu, E1 ? Demanda Rossignol à son complice manipulateur en luminoplanant soudain dans la prison de pierre et d'acier de celui-ci.

- Je lis la Gazette de Gringotts…

**La Gazette de Gringotts**

**Exclusivement réservée aux Gobelins**

**N°8**

_Un sorcier chez les Moldus_

Rajson Leiuds, sorcier de son état, a été élu légalement Premier Ministre des Moldus d'Angleterre, voici de cela quelques jours. Il s'est empressé de licencier le Ministre Fudge, comme il en a le pouvoir. Outre cela, il use sans vergogne des Anciennes Lois pour des décisions inconnues, mais qui mettent en grande rage les dirigeants du parti politique sorcier « Sang Pur Sang », ce qui permet de dire que ce Sorcier ne serait pas l'un des Fidèles introduit chez les Moldus dans un but malhonnête. Nous ignorons ce que sa présence à ce poste peut bien augurer, mais nous nous tenons prêts à transmettre toute nouvelle information à ce sujet s'il y a de nouveaux évènements.

G2

_La Fin de la noise pour demain ?_

Suite à la réunion à Londres, voici quelques jours, des différents banquiers Gobelins du monde, tout semble annoncer la fin de la noise. Mais il reste néanmoins possible que son utilisation ne soit que suspendue. En effet, le système à trois unités monétaires, s'il est désavantageux pour les nations riches, aide au commerce des nations pauvres ou en développement. Nous n'avons pas de besoins particuliers pour l'instant, mais il est fort probable que le futur nécessite une forte croissance de certaines colonies, et que la Noise revienne au goût du jour. De plus amples informations seront données par la suite.

G1

_Justice nous est rendue !_

Suite à l'accord passé entre Ragnok II, dirigeant Gobelin d'Angleterre, et Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre Sorcier du Royaume-Uni, nous avons put récupérer légalement dans le monde entier de nombreuses richesses qui nous ont été jadis dérobées. Ce sont ainsi une multitude d'objets perdus qui ont put être retrouvés, et près de cent millions de galions restitués à leurs légitimes propriétaires. Nombre d'autres inspections de comptes sont menées dans le monde entier, et les gains ainsi réalisés devraient être, au final, équivalents à plus d'un milliard de Galions.

G2

_Massacre chez les Moldus_

C'est un drame sans précédent qui a touchés hier nos amis Moldus d'Arghsburry, au Nord de Londres. Les policiers de cette petite ville pensaient jouir d'une nouvelle journée de calme, quand ils furent soudain réveillés de leur torpeur par l'alarme de l'école maternelle voisine. Se précipitant vers celle-ci, quelle ne fut pas leur horreur en découvrant un véritable carnage !

Cent trente deux personnes, tous les enfants, le personnel d'éducation et nombre de parents d'élèves, gisaient là, sans vie, littéralement décapités, les membres et organes répandus ça et là pour les mieux conservés. Sur l'un des murs de la petite école, un message avait été écrit avec le sang des victimes.

_« Ceci n'est que la première purification du monde ! Vous mourrez tous ainsi, Moldus ! »_

Il ne fait là aucun doute que ce sont nos ennemis les responsables de ce carnage atroce. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui est précisément responsable, afin de punir potentiellement les coupables.

G2

_Mobilisation_

A la demande de Ragnok II, l'ensemble des Lìdalk aptes au combat est appelé à se rendre à sa banque respective, afin de s'inscrire sur les listes militaires de la nation Lìdalk.

Le service militaire est obligatoire !

Honneur et Union !

G2

…

- Que penses-tu de toutes ces nouvelles, mon cher Rossignol ? Demanda alors le dénommé E1.

- Les évènements s'emballent, et entre nous, ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit le volatile déplumé par l'âge. Je suis épuisé, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me reposer quelque peu.

- Prends donc une journée pour dormir, pour voir notre famille. Nous ne sommes pas encore en guerre… ici, du moins.

- Oui, je vais sûrement le faire. Mais pas ce soir, je chante à l'Opéra Royal de Londres, devant la reine.

- J'y serais, dit alors E1. Sous mon apparence de Rajson Leiuds, bien sûr. Je dois avouer que je suis ravi d'avoir une occasion de t'entendre à nouveau.

- Cesse de me flatter, voyons ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cela !

- C'est la vérité ! Insista E1.

Rossignol luminoplana soudain, afin de ne pas entendre tous ces compliments qui le faisaient rougir comme une tomate trop mûre…

_**UHDS**_

_**Les Gobelins**_

_**Voici quelques informations supplémentaires sur les Gobelins, afin que vous puissiez mieux vous y retrouver…**_

Gringotts est, outre un système bancaire, le système gouvernemental des Gobelins. Aux yeux des Sorciers, il ne parait qu'une banque anglaise de faible importance, mais il s'agit d'un gouvernement mondial dissimulé à leurs yeux, régissant les actions des différents directeurs de filiales (= ministres) où que cela fusse dans le monde magique.

Le terme « Ragnok » est un titre honorifique donné généralement aux dirigeants Gobelins. Ragnok II _**(Angleterre)**_, Comte de Ragnok _**(France)**_, Cheik Ragnok _**(Egypte)**_, le Doge Ragnok _**(Italie, filiale de Venise)**_, etc.

_**Et voici une description physique des Gobelins (ou Lìdalk) :**_

D'une taille variant de un mètre à plus de deux mètres, les gobelins ont une peau grise plus ou moins foncée. Il n'y a aucune hérédité chez eux, des parents petits à la peau gris clair peuvent très bien donner naissance à des enfants gris foncés et deux fois plus grands qu'eux.

Les hommes disposent d'une légère barbe qui a tendance à disparaître avec le temps, tandis que les femmes disposent d'un duvet très léger. Leurs cheveux sont noirs, et très rarement châtains. Ils poussent lentement, mais tombent très peu, ce qui fait que les personnes les plus âgées peuvent se permettre des coupes imposantes…

Les Gobelins sont des êtres de type Humanoïde (qui ressemblent aux êtres humains).

_**L'Histoire Gobeline**_

Peuple belliqueux, les Gobelins n'hésitent jamais à prendre les armes quand il s'agit de défendre leurs droits. Les Sorciers en ont souvent fait les frais, au travers de nombreuses guerres, dont les issues vont de plus en plus en faveur des Gobelins. Mais malgré leur tendance agressive, les Gobelins sont réfléchis, et préfèrent satisfaire leurs pulsions guerrières au travers de jeux et compétitions guerrières et sportives plutôt que dans des guerres où nombre d'entre eux trouveraient une mort certaine…

_**D'autres peuples seront sûrement décrits par la suite, afin que vous puissiez vous les représenter comme je les imagine.**_

_**UHDS**_

_**Rossignol et son Ordre**_

_**De bien nombreuses informations ont déjà filtrées à propos du dénommée M1, Rossignol, et de son organisation. En voici une petite synthèse, toujours pour vous aider à mieux comprendre…**_

L'Ordre inconnu se réunit dans un lieu dont l'emplacement est caché, Pôdlad (prononcez _poudlade_). Les Gobelins nomment aussi ce lieu HyllMoth.

_**La liste des membres, les identités connues et diverses infos…**_

S1 (sorcier un) L'on ignore son identité. L'on sait juste qu'il est puissant et chargé de missions de première importance.

S2 (sorcier deux) Il s'agit de l'identité secrète de Dumbledore.

S3 (sorcier trois) L'on sait juste qu'il s'agit là d'une femme.

S4 (sorcier quatre) Il pratique un travail infernal dans les plus profonds sous-sols de Pôdlad, en compagnie de ses apprentis.

Ve1 Il s'agit là d'une femme française, et du plus ancien membre de l'organisation. Avec Ve2, elle est chargée de tenir les archives de l'Ordre…

Ve2 Une femme là aussi. Elle a constitué un gouvernement officieux en France, afin de remplacer celui des Sorciers, un jour…

G1 (Gobelin un) Il est un membre important de l'Ordre, et le financier de celui-ci. Il travaille à Gringotts et est souvent en contact direct avec Rossignol.

G2 (Gobelin deux) Il est journaliste à la Gazette de Gringotts, et est originaire d'Egypte.

LG1 (Loup-garou un) Il s'agit en réalité de Remus Lupin. Sa mission principale est de capturer Fenrir Greyback et de le juger…

Va1 Il est originaire de Roumanie, et Dumbledore pense qu'il est un vampire… il espionne les dirigeants Moldus et Sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, usant sans vergogne de puissants sortilèges d'amnésie.

E1 Il est le chef officieux de cette organisation, mais reste caché de tous et transmet ses ordres à Rossignol, qui les fait immédiatement et docilement appliquer…

M1 (Rossignol) Il est le chef officiel de cette organisation secrète. Avec E1, il décide de tout et donne les ordres.

Si1 Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

N1 Il s'agit d'un habitant des Montagnes Rocheuses, en Amérique du Nord. Il semble être un important dirigeant de son petit peuple…

EN1 Il s'agit d'un elfe de maison libéré de ses sortilèges d'esclavage grâce aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Sa fidélité à Rossignol est sans faille.

_**D'autres personnages viendrons avec le temps, et j'ajouterais alors un jour une autre session d'informations.**_

_**UHDS**_

_**La religion du monde sorcier**_

_**Vous avez déjà put apprendre que la plupart des Sangs-purs honoraient un panthéon de plusieurs dieux. Voici la liste de ceux qui sont déjà apparus, avec les Sang-pur qui les représentent :**_

_Mère Génitrice__ / Narcissa Malfoy_

_Mère Illusionniste__ / Rita Skeeter_

_Père Tout-Puissant__ / Lucius Malfoy_

_Père Fondateur__ /…_

_Le Premier Envoyé__ / L'on ignore encore sa véritable identité. L'on sait juste qu'il a trahis les Sang-pur afin de protéger les Créatures magiques exploitées par les Sorciers._

_Le Second Envoyé__ / Il s'agit de Léo. Il a été envoyé par les Pères et les Mères afin d'aider les Sang-pur à asseoir la domination de leur Sang sur le monde, et doit les aider à massacrer tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de Sang-pur. Mais, tel le Premier Envoyé, il n'en a pas le moins du monde l'intention. Semblerait-il, du moins… Joue t'il double jeu ?_

_**UHDS**_

**(1) **_SER sortilèges espions radio _**Il s'agit d'un groupement de sortilèges espions imitant le fonctionnement d'une caméra Moldue. Placé sur un objet d'apparence quelconque, il permet de capter le son, des images et quelques autres données diverses et variées. Un sortilège récent transmet toutes ces informations à un récepteur magique grâce à des ondes radio magiques, impossibles à capter par les Moldus.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Avant de terminer**_

**Je voudrais interpeller la sensibilité des lecteurs et lectrices.**

**Nous, auteurs, écrivons pour notre plaisir, mais publions pour le vôtre !**

**Lorsque vous appréciez une fiction, la moindre des choses serait d'en faire de temps à autre part à son auteur de votre propre chef, et pas seulement lorsque celui-ci vous fait chanter… **

**Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…**

**Pour cause vacances, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant un mois.**

**(Vacances = pas de boulot = déprime = pas d'inspiration = auteur malheureux).**


	23. Sssang de Sssorsscier de Bourbe

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

**XXIII) Sssang de Sssorcssier de Bourbe**

« J'aime bien les grosses bestioles »

Léo

_Dortoir privé de nos amis…_

Ce samedi là, quand Hermione se réveilla, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son ami Léo… endormi !

Installé dans une position grotesque sur l'un des fauteuils de leur coin salon, celui-ci semblait en effet plongé dans un profond sommeil, des cernes noirs plus imposants que d'ordinaires ornant son visage.

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus la jeune fille, ce fut le son d'une calme respiration qui s'élevait de derrière le drap qui séparait le lit de Léo du sien. Pourtant, Harry, Neville et Blaise étaient chacun dans leur lit…

Décidant que c'était là son affaire, elle passa la tête derrière le drap suspendu, et put voir avec un étonnement non dissimulé une jeune fille enveloppée dans les draps de Léo. Ceux-ci étaient sûrement défaits pour la première fois depuis leur installation, voici plus d'un an de cela.

Du moins, Hermione pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, à voir la longue et ample chevelure blonde éparpillée sur la couche. Connaissant Léo et toutes les bizarreries qu'il faisait, cela aurait très bien put être un troll déguisé…

Elle fit le tour du lit dans le but de s'assurer de la nature humaine de la personne. Elle eut alors la surprise de reconnaître…

- Susan ? S'étonna t'elle en voyant sa camarade de Poufsouffle.

- Et oui, Susan, répondit soudain une voix à son oreille.

Surprise, Hermione bondit en l'air, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Léo ! S'exclama t'elle en se retournant vers la voix de son ami. Tu es fou de me faire peur ainsi !

- Hermione, tenta Léo, je…

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que fait Susan dans ton lit ! Pourquoi lui as-tu révélée la position de notre dortoir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenus hier soir ?

- Hermione, je…

Mais Léo ne put continuer sa phrase, car ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le réveil général pour se faire irrémédiablement endommager par l'envie de ronfler des garçons du dortoir…

- SILENCE ! Hurla Neville, en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- EXPELIARMUS ! Hurla Blaise en brandissant sa baguette.

- POTION DE MUTISME ! Continua Harry, en jetant une petite fiole sur le pauvre mécanisme. Mouhaha ! Bien fait ! J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps !

La réaction de la potion heurtée par le sortilège ne se fit pas attendre, et une petite explosion anéantit le pauvre réveil, qui ne pourrait pas, cette fois ci, être réparé magiquement.

- Hum ? Grommela une voix ensommeillée. K'eceki spass ?

- Bienvenue sur Terre, Susan, répondit Léo d'un ton amusé en se tournant vers son amie. Tu viens d'être réveillée par le rituel matinal des garçons du dortoir.

- Tiens ? Que fais-tu ici, Susan ? Demanda Blaise en s'arrachant à la contemplation du cadavre de sa victime.

- J'ai été gracieusement invitée par ce gentleman qu'est Léo, répondit la jeune fille en souriant timidement, assise sur le lit. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Si, répondit franchement et froidement Léo. Ne répète jamais que je suis un gentleman, ou sinon tu te retrouveras attachée à une statue, forcée d'écouter le professeur Binns et ses mensonges.

- Quelles menaces, Léo ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant. C'est bien un accueil typique de ta personne…

- Eh bien oui, que veux-tu, je…

- MAIS C'EST ATROCE ! S'exclama soudain Harry en se tenant la tête entre les mains, un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Quoi donc, Harry ? Demanda Neville en haussant un sourcil.

- Déjà avec une fille, nous n'avions que cinq minutes pour prendre notre douche le matin ! Avec deux, je n'ose même pas penser à l'horreur de la situation !

Les camarades garçons de Harry blanchirent en entendant cela, à l'exception de Léo, qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il était vrai qu'à elle seule, Hermione passait environ trois quarts d'heure dans la salle de bain, avant le petit-déjeuner. Avec deux filles…

Hermione et Susan éclatèrent de rire en entendant les suppliques de leurs amis. Soudain, une voix s'exclama :

- Il semblerait que vous avez besoin de moi, les enfants !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le tableau de Merlin, à l'entrée de la salle. Tous, sauf celui de Léo, qui n'en avait rien à faire et qui lisait déjà un petit livre de poche.

Pour simple note, sachez que ses dites poches étaient magiquement agrandies pour pouvoir contenir chacune une dizaine de livres.

- Comment pourriez-vous faire quelque chose, Merlin ? Demanda Blaise, curieux.

- Eh bien déjà, en ajoutant une salle de bain, afin qu'il y en aie une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Ensuite, si vous voulez, je pourrais agrandir la salle pour séparer vos dortoirs respectifs…

- Excellente idée, intervint Léo, sans relever la tête de son ouvrage. Fais le donc, Merilin, que je sois débarrassé d'une partie de leurs ronflements.

- Hey ! S'insurgea Hermione, se sachant visée par la pique. Je ne ronfle pas !

- Toi non, mais tu parles métamorphose durant ton sommeil ! Encore pire que Harry et ses potions ! Lui au moins, il se contente de réciter la liste des recettes qu'il connaît à voix basse !

Les deux concernés rougirent, et Harry donna l'impression de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Merlin se mit au travail de la même façon qu'au début de l'année précédente. Il retroussa ses manches peintes, leva son bourdon tout autant fait de pigments, et ferma les buissons pour se concentrer… pardon, les sourcils.

En quelques instants, sous le regard impressionne de chacun des enfants présents et de Léo, la salle doubla littéralement de volume, le mur opposé à la porte reculant d'une trentaine de mètre. Une cloison sépara en deux l'espace ainsi agrandi, une porte apparut au milieu et à l'intérieur, Merlin dressa deux nouvelles cloisons. Il fit disparaître les lits et les affaires des occupants du dortoir et réaménagea quelque peu les lieux.

La salle d'entrée était désormais entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un éclairage Moldu et d'équipement pour les duels que Léo et Hermione avaient métamorphosé quelques temps auparavant. La nouvelle porte menait dans une pièce d'environ quinze mètres sur dix, dans laquelle tous les fauteuils et la bibliothèque du groupe avaient été transportés. La présente salle disposait de deux autres portes, chacune menant dans le dortoir des garçons et des filles. Chacun d'eux disposait désormais d'une armoire et d'une commode pour son usage propre, et les salles de bain ne seraient plus mixtes, désormais. Au grand plaisir de Harry.

- Bon, allons les enfants ! S'exclama Léo. Il est temps de vous préparer ! Les cours commencent dans peu de temps !

- CHEF, OUI CHEF !

Et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en route pour le petit-déjeuner…

_**UHDS**_

_Un peu plus tard, dans la Salle du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal._

En entrant dans la salle, la première chose que virent Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Neville, fut le sourire éclatant de la personne « apparemment » humaine, et très certainement déguisée en baleine.

- Entrez, entrez ! S'exclama celle-ci sans desserrer ses fanons, ce qui relevait en soi d'un exploit admirable.

D'un geste volontairement magistral, et plus « stral » que « magi », le professeur Gilderoy Lockart leva sa main droite en direction de la porte d'entrée de la classe, la fermant sans peine d'un sortilège invisible, informulé et sans baguette. Quelques gémissements de pucelles en chaleur se firent entendre, et l'espoir de Blaise revint au galop en voyant cet exploit.

Léo disait souvent que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas pour ce professeur, malgré son air incapable ? Peut-être cachait-il un véritable talent ? Mais, au fond de lui, un doute persistait. Léo n'aurait pas tenté un meurtre si ce professeur avait été compétant…

C'est en pensant à cela que Blaise s'installa à sa place en se perdant dans ses pensées…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Dans la salle de cours du professeur Lockart, le troisième jour du mois de septembre mille neuf cent nonante deux._

_Ce matin là, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de seconde année avaient cours en commun pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Léo et Susan s'y rendirent ensemble dès la fin du petit-déjeuner, avec un brin d'appréhension. Comment serait ce professeur ?_

_Cette crainte qui gangrenait leurs pensées se confirma au moment même où le cours commença. Les élèves parurent impressionnés par l'exploit du professeur fermant la porte magiquement, sans baguette et sans parole. Mais Léo avait remarqué, en passant à côté du bureau du professeur, une pédale installée au sol, et raccordée à un système mécanique Moldu, habilement dissimulé au sol par un tapis imitant le vieux parquet à la perfection. Il suffisait à la baleine d'appuyer sur la pédale sous le bureau pour qu'un piston pneumatique, dissimulé en vase grotesque, ferme silencieusement la porte._

_Son opinion d'ores et déjà presque entièrement faite à propos de ce professeur, Léo décida néanmoins d'attendre la suite, en priant tous les Dieux qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui épargner un incapable. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la lecture des premières fiches distribuées par le professeur le déçurent fort nettement. Remarquablement rédigés, par une plume fluide et parfaitement illisible, les feuillets auraient à première vue put être confondus par des novices comme étant un manuscrit. Mais…_

_**Pr&mièr& Qu&stion : Décriv&z l& Combat d& Gild&roy Lockart Contr& l'Affr&us& Goul& d& Gr∋&r Qui Avait R&t&nus &n Otag&s D&ux Pauvr&s Aurors, &t l'Héroïqu& Sauv&tag& Qui s'&n &st Suivi.**_

_**S&cond& Qu&stion : Cit&z l& Passag& d& « Sauv&tag& d'un& Journalist& &n Détr&ss& » Qui Décrit l&s &xploits Nocturn&s d& Gilderoy Lockart Contr& un& Band& d'Affr&ux Vampir&s d& Chin&, &t Soulign&z L&s Phras&s R&latant Sa Puissanc&, Av&c L&s Sortilèg&s &mployés.**_

Stop,_ pensa en un instant Léo. _Assez d'idioties_._

_Il se leva devant le regard étonné de Susan et de leurs camarades, et se dirigea vers le professeur Lockart._

_- Mr… Léonard, dit le professeur en regardant sa fiche avec un grand sourire, si vous souhaitez dire quelque chose, veuillez rester assis et lever la main, je vous prie. Je vous interrogerais lorsque votre tour viendra._

_- Inutile, Mr « Loque de l'art » répondit Léo sans cacher l'insulte d'un jeu de mot comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et sans dissimuler son ton dédaigneux._

_- Faites attention, Mr Léonard, continua Lockart sans se départir de son sourire. Dix points de moins à Poufsouffle pour insulte à un professeur, et vous viendrez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine._

_Léo se stoppa soudain dans son mouvement. Il voulait partir et rejoindre la bibliothèque pour rechercher des sortilèges par lui-même, mais… _

_Peut-être que, pensa t'il en levant sa baguette en un éclair._

_- PROUVEZ-MOI QUE VOUS ÊTES PROFESSEUR ! EN GARDE !_

_Sans perdre un instant, et sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de s'armer lui aussi, Léo lança un expeliarmus, suivi de deux stupéfix et de trois sortilèges informulés que personne ne reconnut dans la salle._

_Le premier était simplement un expeliarmus modifié que le professeur Snape lui avait enseigné durant les vacances d'été, dans l'un de leurs cours de Magie Noire. Mais jamais le Ministère de serait averti de cette infraction grave à la loi, pour la simple raison que jamais sa baguette ne le trahirait._

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

Blaise sortit de ses pensées en un instant, pour deux raisons. Pour commencer, le professeur commençait à distribuer à la main ses feuillets dégradants.

- Je pourrais les distribuer magiquement, sans baguette et sans rien dire, commenta la baleine en découvrant entièrement ses fanons. Mais je préfère garder mes forces impressionnantes au cas où cette école, si brillante depuis mon arrivée, aurait un problème.

En réalité, Blaise savait fort bien que c'était parce qu'il en était incapable qu'il s'excusait ainsi auprès de ses fanatiques.

Léo ne leur avait pas racontée la suite de l'histoire de ce cours mémorable, mais Susan n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de faire rire ses amis, malgré l'interdiction que Léo lui avait faite.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, à quelques niveaux en dessous de lui, ledit Léo séchait son cours de potions pour s'entraîner en secret, avec l'aide d'un bon ami à lui, le dénommé Rossignol. Juste avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer avant même d'avoir put penser à lever sa baguette, les pensées du jeune homme s'étaient dirigées vers ce merveilleux cours de Défense…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Léo venait non seulement de désarmer le professeur de Défense d'un faible sortilège, mais il était parvenu le stupéfixier, à lui taillader le ventre et à lui casser les dents sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir._

_De plus, le sortilège de statistiques qu'il avait lancé discrètement en même temps que ses sortilèges informulés venait de l'informer que cet homme était un parfait incapable, et que ses connaissances et pratiques magiques se limitaient aux sortilèges d'amnésie, de contraception et d'amélioration de l'endurance sexuelle._

_Derrière le jeune garçon en colère, la classe était horrifiée. Comment Léo avait-il put oser faire cela ? Les Serdaigles considéraient comme un sacrilège d'avoir touché à un professeur de cette façon, sans pouvoir lui laisser les moyens de se défendre et les Poufsouffles sentaient que, cette année, ils n'auraient aucune chance pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons._

J'ai comme une petite idée_, pensa Léo._

_- Spero Patronum ! S'exclama t'il, sous le regard étonné de Susan._

_Léo savait lancer un Patronus, à son âge ? Etonnant ! Elle sentait –à juste titre- qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec son nouvel ami._

_A la forme Humaine sortie de sa baguette, Léo ordonna d'aller cherche le professeur Dumbledore, et de dire à ce, je cite : « maudit crétin citronné de lâcher son citronnier et ses fruits s'il ne veut pas apprendre à les cueillir par l'arrière-train ! »_

_Faisant une nouvelle fois fi de la présence de ses camarades, Léo décida d'attendre en s'amusant un peu. Sans donner l'impression de faire des efforts, il releva le corps immobile de son professeur à sa hauteur. Il sourit cruellement en voyant l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit, et le jeta sur son fauteuil professoral avant de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche. Sans laisser le choix à Loque-art, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Malgré sa maigreur horrifiante, Léo n'était pas faible physiquement, loin de là…_

_Il déversa dans le gosier de la baleine son plancton liquide, puis quitta la salle sans plus rien dire. Et, alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans les escaliers, direction les cachots et son dortoir secret, la peau de son enseignant se métamorphosa pour adopter une teinte « cétacé ». Ses bras se changèrent en nageoires, ses jambes se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, et devinrent une puissante queue de poisson. Enfin, ses dents devinrent de véritables fanons._

Excellent travail_, _Harry_, pensa Susan sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, comme toute la classe. _Tu es vraiment un génie des Potions ! En réussir une de métamorphose humaine si parfaitement, et si jeune !

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

Pour punir l'auteur de cet attentat professoral, le professeur Dumbledore fit sa petite enquête. Mais quand il sut que c'était Léo qui avait fait cela, il se contenta de conduire à un non-lieu et de rabrouer son incapable de professeur, sans donner plus d'explications. Et, étrangement, Léo ne revint plus jamais en cours de DCFM.

Ses amis auraient bien aimé qu'il en soit de même pour eux, mais leurs parents ou tuteurs n'auraient que fort peu apprécié. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils dirent qu'ils étaient proches amis avec Léo, Lockart les laissa réviser absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans se mêler de leurs affaires…

Le vantard avait trouvé plus têtu que lui, et surtout bien plus cruel…

_**UHDS**_

_Manoir Malfoy_

Lucius Malfoy, avocat depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, membre influent du parti politique « Sang Pur Sang », notable et –accessoirement- plus grande fortune Sorcière d'Angleterre, était en active discussion avec sa journaliste préférée, Rita Skeeters.

La scène qui se déroulait à triple tour dans son bureau n'étant pas adaptée aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles, je me contenterais de décrire le faucon noir d'encre portant une lettre au sceau de Gringotts, qui se dirigeait en direction de la fenêtre de la pièce barricadée.

Frôlant l'infarctus en oeillant le dégradant spectacle, il se dit qu'il faisait bien mieux avec ses chères chouettes. Mais sa mission lui imposait de livrer cette lettre en mains propres. Il usa de son bec pour toquer à la porte, ne pensant malgré tout pas se faire entendre. Les deux Humains faisaient tant de bruit pour rien…

Mais il avait sous-estimée l'ouïe du maître des lieux –et de l'acte. Sans cesser sa domination, il releva la tête, et de derrière une mèche blonde, il vit l'intrus… juste avant de le tuer d'un sortilège de Mort, et de faire venir la missive à lui d'un _Accio. _Il l'ouvrit à la hâte, et lut :

_De Ragnok II, Maître de Gringotts et des Gobelins d'Angleterre,_

_A_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Sorcier, notable et avocat._

_Mr Malfoy, c'est avec un plaisir impossible à dissimuler que nous vous convoquons à Gringotts-Londres pour la tenue d'un procès dont le but sera d'éclaircir la réalité des malversations que vous avez menées à notre encontre depuis maintenant vingt-sept années. Une commission Sorcière Légale, envoyée par Mr Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, Intendant de la population Sorcière Britannique, sera présente pour s'assurer de la tenue légale du point de vue Sorcier de ce procès. _

_Votre plaignant est Mr Arthur Lawrence Weasley._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Malfoy, mes insultes les plus sincères._

_Ragnok II, Maître de Gringotts et des Gobelins d'Angleterre._

Le domaine Malfoy tout entier fut alors soudainement ébranlé –de même que son maître par sa maîtresse- par un hurlement de rage retentissant, au moment exact où son auteur connaissait l'extase…

_**UHDS**_

_Le soir venu, dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley_

Le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la Magie était présentement en train de rédiger quelques contrôles pour ses élèves, choisissant quelques questions pièges avec un plaisir qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Il était entouré par une foule de livres anciens, certains manuscrits et d'autres écrits par magie.

L'on frappa soudain à sa porte une série de coups puissants. La personne derrière voulait-elle enfoncer l'huis ?

- Calmes-toi, Léo, implora une faible voix étouffée de jeune fille. Je sais qu'être en retenue n'est pas agréable, mais tout de même…

- Tais-toi, répondit Léo, espèce de maudite petite…

Il leva soudain sa baguette, et jeta un stupéfix informulé sans même que Susan ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

- Léo ! Que…

Mais elle se tut en voyant la victime de ce sortilège. Les cheveux du professeur Weasley, son préféré, étaient noircis par le rayon du sortilège…

- LEO ! S'exclama t'elle d'un air horrifié. Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai essayé de le tuer, quelle question ? Répondit Léo comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Bien, Mr Léonard, félicita le professeur Weasley. Vous progressez.

- J'ai effectivement prit le temps de m'habituer au combat à mort à la baguette, répondit froidement Léo en entrant dans le bureau de son professeur après avoir poussé négligemment celui-ci.

- Miss Bones, dit alors Arthur Weasley. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Elle est avec moi, professeur, répondit Léo, assit sur une chaise.

Le professeur d'Histoire regarda alors chacun de ses deux élèves. Après avoir longuement fixée Susan, il étudia attentivement le regard de Léo. Celui-ci lui répondit par un dur hochement de tête, qui réveilla l'enseignant.

- Bien, entrez, Miss Bones, dit-il en allant se rasseoir à son fauteuil. Fermez la porte, je vous prie. A clef.

Susan s'exécuta, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Léo, un sourire sur le visage, se retenant de ne pas montrer son trouble à la réaction de son professeur et aux commentaires de son ami.

- Aujourd'hui, dit Arthur Weasley, nous allons parler d'un sujet que nous verrons bientôt en classe. Mais à vous, je vais narrer la version réelle, non pas celle imposée par le ministère. Voici…

_Le dix-septième siècle, dans la société sorcière, a été l'équivalent du Siècle des Lumières Moldu, du fait d'un grand nombre de découvertes scientifiques et de nombreuses réalisations artistiques._

_Parmi maints autres domaines, le potionnisme s'est vu connaître un impressionnant essor. Mais qui dit augmentation de la production de potions dit aussi augmentation des besoins en ingrédients._

_C'est pour cela que des sociétés de chasseurs d'ingrédients virent le jour. Menées généralement par les Aurors de l'époque, elles pourchassaient les créatures magiques et massacraient les dragons afin d'approvisionner les chaudrons des divers foyers._

_Parmi la dizaine de peuples persécutés et massacrés, la plupart se soumirent. Les fées et les sirènes furent pratiquement exterminées, les Vélanes Françaises parvinrent à trouver un compromis et durent payer le droit de donner leurs cheveux et les corps de leurs mortes pour rester en vie. Les géants disparurent loin à l'Est, dans les montages de l'Oural, et une réserve de dragons fut créée en Roumanie afin de récolter plus facilement à la source des ingrédients._

_Dans ces carnages, seuls deux peuples trouvèrent la force de résister : les Lìdalk se réfugièrent dans leurs banques et parvirent à infliger de lourdes pertes aux assassins Sorciers, sans néanmoins pouvoir contre-attaquer. Si la précédente guerre Gobelino-sorcière ne les avait pas si considérablement affaiblis, il est presque certains qu'ils auraient put soumettre la plupart des ministères de l'époque. Mais ils n'en firent rien, se contentant de se défendre et d'abriter les réfugiés qui venaient vers eux en dernier recours._

_Autre que les Lìdalk, les Vampires se dressèrent pour protéger leurs peaux, leurs crocs et leurs ailes. En mil six cent quarante huit, environ un millier d'entre eux fondit sur Bucarest, la ville la plus peuplée de sorciers à l'époque, et firent un véritable massacre. Ils parvirent à créer des milliers de calices, aussi bien à partir de sorciers que de Moldus, et à libérer encore des milliers de diverses créatures magiques, et les aidèrent à prendre la fuite vers les déserts d'Asie, où les sorciers n'avaient pas posé le pied._

_Malheureusement, les sorciers se reprirent vite, et ils créèrent deux armées unies pour prendre de front et à revers les vampires. Pendant quatre années, Bucarest fut le théâtre de combats de rue quasiment incessants. Puis les Vampires reculèrent après avoir percée une brèche dans le siège sorcier. Ils disparurent en direction de la Russie et ne firent plus parler d'eux pendant deux ans._

_Les Sorciers déposèrent leurs armes, sûrs de leur victoire, jouissant de l'ivresse offerte par leur ego raciste surdimensionné. _

_Mais la retraite faisait partie du plan des Vampires. Deux ans après leur retraite, donc, ils firent leur réapparition en masse. Pendant leur disparition, ils avaient soumis et transformés en vampires les milliers de calices humains qu'ils avaient créés, multipliant ainsi par plus de dix la taille de leur redoutable armée._

_En l'espace de deux semaines, ils prirent les principales capitales sorcières d'Europe de l'Est et Centrale. Bucarest, Budapest, Athènes, Sofia, Varsovie et j'en passe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent en vue de Paris que les Sorciers parvinrent à les repousser, dans un véritable bain de sang et de lumière solaire, qui fit des milliers de victimes de chaque côté. Pendant dix années, un front fut établi dans la région Est de la France de l'époque. La Bourgogne fut le théâtre d'exactions sans nombre, chacun des camps l'emportant et perdant aléatoirement, d'escarmouches Héroïques en duels symboliques, de batailles majeures en retraites stratégiques._

_Finalement, alors que l'année mil six cent soixante cinq était déjà fort avancée, les deux camps parvinrent à un accord de paix. Mais ce que les Sorciers n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la ruse des Vampires. Leurs négociateurs usèrent des Lois de Sang **(I) **pour forcer les Sorciers à cesser leurs massacres de créatures magiques. Ils obtinrent par la ruse nombre de bonnes résolutions de la part des sorciers, et après des pactes mutuels de paix, les buveurs de sang se retirèrent tous en Roumanie, où ils se taillèrent un pays dans la paix et l'obscurité, se fondant parmi les Moldus._

_Après cela, les Vampires ne refirent plus parler d'eux, à l'exception d'un dénommé Vlad l'Empaleur, qui fut tué par les siens pour avoir pratiquement forcés les sorciers à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Mais c'est là un autre chapitre de l'Histoire…_

…

Assise sur sa chaise, Susan se taisait et pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait apprit grâce à son professeur. Léo, lui, avait sa folie qui travaillait à mille à l'heure.

- Professeur, dit finalement la jeune Poufsouffle d'une voix hésitante. Êtes-vous… êtes-vous totalement sûr de vos informations ? J'ai lus des dizaines de livres sur ce sujet, et pas un ne décrit les Guerres de Sang de cette manière. Les Vampires sont présentés comme des monstres sans conscience, et l'on dit qu'à chacune de leurs attaques, les Sorciers les ont repoussés sans grandes pertes.

- La propagande et la censure des Ministères, Miss Bones, répondit Arthur Weasley d'un ton grave. Ce que je vous ais transmis est la conclusions des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. A savoir, pour les sorciers, Monsieur Nicolas Flamel, et pour les Vampires, le Seigneur du Sang Lord Sólfir **(soulfire). **

- Vous avez été à l'encontre des Vampires ? S'exclama Susan, tandis que Léo restait pensif, toujours réfléchissant le plus vite possible.

- Oui, effectivement, confirma le professeur. C'est ainsi que j'ai put justement rédiger mes cours. Bien sûr, ils ont quelque peu conservée une certaine colère envers les sorciers, et ont peut-être exagérés certains faits, mais il n'y a pas à douter que j'ai put déchiffrer la réalité assez justement pour la présenter comme je l'ai fait.

Une véritable lueur d'admiration brillait désormais dans les yeux de Susan. C'était plus que confirmé : Arthur Weasley était son professeur préféré pour l'éternité ! Il se différenciait tant de Binns !

- Professeur, demanda soudain Léo avec dans la voix ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'autorité, pouvez-vous m'exposer ce qui vous fait tant aimer l'histoire ?

Sentant là qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente occasion de conquérir la confiance de son élève si étrange, Arthur répondit franchement :

- Monsieur Léonard. J'ai toujours été passionné par les duels, mais j'ai aussi toujours eues des difficultés pour l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Selon mon point de vue, l'étude avancée de l'Histoire permet d'obtenir une grande expérience sans se fatiguer inutilement ou prendre des risques inconsidérés. Par exemple, un tacticien qui étudie attentivement les stratégies employées par d'anciens chefs militaires peut, s'il les retient et a l'esprit vif, comprendre en un rien de temps les plans de ses adversaires, et remporter de brillantes victoires malgré des désavantages sans nom. Encore, des scientifiques bloqués par une inconnue ou par une impossibilité peuvent remonter le temps dans d'antiques recherches transcrites par des chercheurs d'autres époques afin de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes qui n'avait pas de sens jadis mais qui en a maintenant. Encore, se replonger dans de véritables ouvrages d'Histoire peut permettre de retrouver maints sortilèges, techniques, technologies, pensées, méthodes, légendes et j'en passe. L'Histoire passée est le scénario de l'avenir, le message qui nous dit « attention », qui nous soutient dans nos erreurs et nous apprend de celles-ci. L'Histoire est l'avenir !

Un silence profond tomba dans la salle. Le professeur Weasley était essoufflé. Il avait parlé avec de conviction et de passion, que Susan en avait les larmes aux yeux, et que même Léo, l'Ours le plus mal léché qui soit, devait admettre que l'Humain pouvait être admiré.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée ce soir là, et Léo et Susan revinrent dans leur dortoir quelques instants plus tard, après avoir salué leur enseignant d'un léger signe de tête pour l'Ours, et d'un franc sourire pour la passionnée…

_**UHDS**_

_Le Lendemain, dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, rangée des archives des journaux sorciers…_

Léo avait plus que bien comprise la leçon donnée par son professeur d'Histoire. La veille, en revenant du bureau de celui-ci, il n'avait cessé de se maudire. Il le savait pourtant, cela était la base de son métier, l'information. Mais il avait tant de choses à faire, tant de risques à prendre, tant de vies sur les épaules, qu'il avait dû établir des priorités…

Or, il avait prise sa décision dans la nuit : terminé, de lire sans cesse des ouvrages qu'il ne comprenait bien souvent pas. Il était grand temps de passer à l'étape de la pratique. Ses connaissances de la magie théorique le menaient déjà au niveau des Aurors de base. Il fallait donc qu'il maîtrise cela avant de se rendre plus avant.

Mais, ce matin là, séchant une nouvelle fois ses cours, il avait décidé de feuilleter quelques anciens journaux Sorciers. La Politique était sa marotte depuis maintenant bien longtemps, et s'informer sur le passé de celle des Sorciers ne pouvait qu'être utile… au moins pour rire quelque peu.

- Tiens, donc, des nouvelles de Harry…

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

N°9227bis – 1er Novembre 1981 – Edition spéciale

**VICTOIRE !**

Hier, trente-et-un octobre, c'est un véritable miracle qui a eut lieu dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est introduit dans la maison de la famille Potter dans le but d'ajouter à sa liste de victimes trois nouvelles têtes innocentes. Après avoir tué James et Lily Potter, il s'est confronté à leur bébé d'un an, Harry. Mais son sortilège fatal n'a eu aucun effet sur l'enfant, et s'est même retourné contre son lanceur, le réduisant en poussière !

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus ! **

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

N°9229 – 3 Novembre 1981

**EXACTION D'UN MANGEMORT !**

Après l'exploit réalisé par Harry Potter voici maintenant trois jours, les Aurors se sont penchés sur la raison qui a amenée le Seigneur des Ténèbres à découvrir la retraire de la famille de l'enfant. Celle-ci avait été placée sous sortilège de fidélitas, et il a fallut retrouver la personne qui les avait trahis.

Sirius Orion Black, héritier de la famille Black et parrain du Sauveur, a été arrêté ce matin même, dans une rue Moldue. Il s'est révélé au grand jour comme étant un Mangemort après avoir assassiné treize Moldus et son ancien ami Peter Pettigrow. De celui-ci, il ne reste plus qu'un doigt à enterrer…

Sirius Black a été considéré comme fou après avoir éclaté de rire en pleine rue, sa baguette encore en main. Il n'a opposée aucune résistance aux Aurors venus l'appréhender, et a été immédiatement emmené à la prison d'Azkaban, où il est certain qu'il finira ses jours.

_Harry ignore t'il cela ?_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

N°9235 – 9 Novembre 1981

**PROCES EN PAGAILLE :**

**L'heure de la purge ?**

De nombreux Mangemorts ont été appréhendés depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine et la chute de leur maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En tout, ce sont plus de trois cent procès que le Ministère de la Magie, en pleine effervescence, a à mener, sans compter que d'autres Mangemorts sont sans cesse révélés, au sein même du Ministère ! En page deux à vingt-trois, la liste des accusés et la date de la tenue de leur procès.

_Tiens donc… Mr Black n'y est pas cité, _pensa Léo_. Encore une nouvelle preuve de la bonne tenue de la justice Sorcière. C'est étrange, pourtant, cette accusation, j'ai bien cru voir…_

Il chercha un journal en particulier parmi les autres qu'il avait déjà lus, et put lire dans une page en particulier, assez discrète :

_Introduction d'un Nouveau Lord au Maggenmagot_

_Après l'arrestation de ses parents, Mangemorts confirmés, Mr Sirius Orion Black a été déclaré seul candidat au titre de Lord Black, suite au décès avéré de son frère cadet Regulus Marleganicus Black._

_Pour vérifier s'il n'était pas lui-même un Mangemort, il a été interrogé au Véritaserum et a déclaré être parfaitement pur, n'avoir jamais commit meurtres ou trahisons._

_Il devrait donc recevoir dans quelques semaines le titre de Lord Black, une fois remplis les devoirs administratifs nécessaires à la prise de fonction de ce titre. Il obtiendra les pleins pouvoirs sur tous les avoirs et les membres de sa noble famille_

_C'est étrange, _pensa Léo_. Si cet homme a été déclaré parfaitement innocent, pourquoi est-il ainsi jeté en prison ? Encore une injustice, fort certainement… Il faudra que je m'y penche, cela pourrait être utile de contracter potentiellement une dette d'honneur._

Léo se leva alors pensif. Rangeant les journaux consultés d'un lâche coup de baguette, il quitta la bibliothèque, sentant qu'il allait cogiter ferme.

_Une petite ballade dans le château m'aidera à penser_, se dit-il…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans un couloir…_

Dissimulés dans l'ombre apportée par la présence d'une imposante statue, un groupe de Serpentards discutait furtivement, avec une méfiance palpable, si l'on en jugeait par les deux gorilles plantés un peu à l'écart, bras croisés et grimace repoussante solidement installée sur le visage.

- Ma mère est enceinte, chuchota Malfoy pour les seules oreilles de ses camarades Rampants à ses pieds. Ce sont des filles, des triplées.

- Seulement trois ? Railla Parkinson avec dédain. Ma mère en est à un mois de grossesse, avec cinq enfants !

- De quel sexe ? Questionna Malfoy en rougissant de mépris.

- On ne sait pas encore, avoua Parkinson. Il faut attendre au moins un mois avant d'être sûr…

- Le plus à plaindre est certainement Goyle, dit Nott avec un mépris non dissimulé. Sa propre mère a succombé à sa grossesse. De toute façon, elle n'attendait qu'un enfant. Mais moi, ma mère attend quatre garçons.

- Et il y a-t-il l'une d'entre elle qui est enceinte sans avoir été violée ? Demanda une voix dédaigneuse.

- Evidemment ! Cracha Malfoy. Pour servir nos Pères et nos Mères, nous…

En disant cela, il se tourna vers la voix et vit avec horreur celui qu'il honnissait par-dessus tout : Le Second Envoyé. Léo.

- Que fais-tu là, Sang de Sorcier de Bourbe ?

- Je m'informe sur mes ennemis, répondit Léo avec un sourire purement moqueur. N'ais-je pas le droit ? La loi l'interdit ?

- AVEC MOI ! Hurla Malfoy à l'intention de ses camarades. EXPELLIARMUS !

- _Reflecto, _dit calmement Léo en observant avec amusement la succession de sortilèges bleus… et pan, dans les dents !

Son charme de bouclier de réflexion avait parfaitement fonctionné, et en un instant, ses agresseurs se retrouvèrent désarmés par leurs propres sortilèges. Léo saisit au vol les baguettes conquises, et se demanda à haute voix :

- Voyons, que vais-je en faire ? Des allumettes ?

Il ressentit un grand plaisir en observant une étincelle de peur dans les yeux des Serpents à ses côtés.

- CRABBE ! GOYLE ! Hurla Malfoy, à nouveau. Massacrez-le !

Mais, à la grande déception de l'albinos blanchi au riz, il n'y eut aucun mouvement de la part des deux masses de graisse ambulantes. Pour cause, ils étaient stupéfixiés.

Ce triste sort ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur chacun d'eux, avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Le plus discrètement possible, faisant croire aux passants qu'il discutait calmement avec les Serpents, Léo lança le sortilège d'oubliettes sur ceux-ci, leur faisant oublier leur petite rencontre.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Draco Malfoy avait quelques infimes bases d'Occlumencie, acquises de façon héréditaire…

_**UHDS**_

_Dans le dortoir de nos amis…_

Installés confortablement dans les sièges de leur coin salon ou sur leur lit, nos amis étaient en pleine révision. L'on en était déjà au mois d'octobre, après tout, et les examens de fin d'année scolaire étaient pour bientôt.

Susan n'avait pas le moins du monde trouvé étrange que ses nouveaux amis aiment tant que cela réviser, pour cause : elle aussi aimait avoir nombre de connaissances. De plus, c'était assez jouissant de pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions des professeurs, au nez et à la barbe de ceux qui se disaient supérieurs…

Hermione rédigeait un traité de métamorphose avancée demandé par le professeur McGonagall, _Détaillez une métamorphose animale avancée, de la décision de la lancer jusqu'aux finitions. _Si elle satisfaisait son professeur, la jeune Serpentard aurait le droit de ne plus s'ennuyer durant les cours, travaillant sur des sujets à son niveau.

Outre le talent inouï d'Hermione pour la métamorphose, le groupe de camarades, depuis peu connu sous le nom de l' « Avéliamys », comptait aussi des génies dans les autres matières. Harry parvenait à faire sourire son professeur de Potion chaque jour, ce qui était toujours un véritable miracle Blaise impressionnait ses amis de par sa maîtrise des sortilèges de duel et de défense Neville apprenait parfois quelques petites choses de botanique à son professeur…

Le nom d' « Avéliamys » avait été donné par Léo quelques jours auparavant. A ses camarades, il avait expliqué que cela venait d' « Avélia », le premier mois de l'année du calendrier Lìdalk, et de « Mys », qui signifiait « fleur » en Athévèldèn, ce qui donnait littéralement « fleur du printemps ». Tout le monde l'avait bien vite adopté, signant ainsi la fin de l'ère du Quatuor des Serpents.

Harry, lui, était allongé sur le lit de Neville, et lisait un traité de Potionnisme, échangeant des conseils avec son camarade sur l'utilité de telle ou telle plante dans les potions. Soudain, juste après avoir tournée une page, il poussa un cri d'étonnement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Neville en relevant la tête de son livre de botanique.

- Regarde ça ! Ils disent que la potion de Régénération des tissus musculaires a été inventée par…

- « _Harry Potter_ » ? Je rêve ? S'exclama Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu crois… qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un de mes ancêtres ? Demanda Harry après un moment de réflexion.

- Peut-être, répondit Neville. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, non ? Tu connais tes ancêtres ?

- Euh… pas plus loin que mes parents…

Harry prit un air un peu honteux en disant cela. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les histoires de généalogie.

- Tu devrais vraiment faire des recherches sur le sujet, Harry, dit Neville sans sermonner son ami. Je suis certain que tu découvriras des choses étonnantes. Par exemple, sache que c'est l'un de tes ancêtres qui a inventé le Vif d'Or.

- C'est vrai ? Intéressant ! Je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry, un air songeur sur le visage.

_**UHDS**_

_Le soir venu, toujours dans le Dortoir de nos amis Serpents, Gryffon et Blaireaux._

Ce soir là, Léo avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, évité le repas dans la grande salle, jeûnant en étant confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils du coin salon du dortoir secret.

Il était entièrement absorbé par son livre, impressionné par ce qu'il lisait. L'ouvrage s'intitulait « Les Arts de L'esprit, Tome Premier, L'Occlumencie ».

Depuis maintenant trois heures que Léo avait commencée la lecture de cette merveille, il n'avait pas cessé son étude un seul instant, ne faisant même pas attention aux ronflement du tableau de Merlin.

_L' « Occlumencie » est le nom donné à l'Art de l'Esprit correspondant à la défense de l'esprit et des pensées d'une personne, au moyen de défenses psychiques et d'imagination._

_D'un point de vue historique, cet art a été développé peu après la Légilimencie. Les prêtres des Temples de l'ancienne Egypte étaient tous des Sorciers, tout comme les Pharaons, et ils avaient mise au point cette technique pour se protéger des infiltrations que leurs dieux vivants pratiquaient dans leurs esprits, à la recherche de complots et de malversations._

_L'Occlumencie a été amenée en Europe et généralisée sous l'impulsion des Fondateurs de Poudlard et de Merlin. Ce dernier la pratiquait, selon la légende, pour échapper aux effets des potions d'amour que la sorcière Morgane déversait à flots dans ses repas._

_C'est passionnant, _pensa Léo alors qu'ilrelisait encore ce texte. _Que de choses sont possibles, grâce à cela !_

Il prit alors un autre livre, intitulé « Les Sortilèges de Soumission ». Cet ouvrage était marqué de nombreux marque-pages. Léo l'ouvrit à une page précise, et relut une nouvelle fois le charme décrit.

_Le sortilège dit de la « Soumission volontaire » est semblable à l'Imperium, à ceci prêt qu'il n'oblige pas la victime à obéir, mais qu'il se contente de lui en insuffler une forte envie._

_Ce sort sera vraiment très utile, _pensa Léo_. Pour ces petits sots qui se croient mes amis ! Gâcher leurs talents serait une idiotie de première, dans la Guerre qui se profile à l'Horizon. Voyons, comment le leur lancer ? Dans leur sommeil ? C'est l'idéal… Ce sera fait dès ce soir !_

Satisfait de ses études du jour, Léo se leva alors de son bureau, et se rendit au dehors du dortoir, en direction de la grande salle, pour, pourquoi pas, glaner quelques morceaux de nourriture par-ci par-là…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dans la Grande salle…_

Assisse à sa place habituelle à la table des Poufsouffles, Susan se demandait où pouvait bien être Léo. Elle avait à côté d'elle Neville, qui ne mangeait presque plus à la table des Gryffons depuis que sa camarade Parvati ne voulait plus de lui. Il lui avait certes dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour « L'Ours des Repas », que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne venait pas dans la grande salle, et qu'il avait dût se servir directement aux cuisines, comme d'ordinaire.

Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que quelque chose n'irait pas, ce soir. Et elle sentait que cela serait lié à Léo, espérant que tout se passerait bien pour lui.

Pourtant, tout augurait que le monde allait parfaitement bien. Chaque sablier de maison avait gagné un grand nombre de points, aujourd'hui,

Le repas s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et les élèves commençaient à s'en aller par petits groupes en direction de leur salle commune respective, quand…

Le premier groupe d'enfants à avoir atteint le hall d'entrée du château se stoppa soudain en voyant quelque chose d'effrayant. Sans hésiter un instant, leur cerveau leur ordonna de crier de peur, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du reste des occupants humains du château.

Devant les yeux ébahis des enseignants et du directeur, qui arrivaient rapidement, se tenait Léo, droit comme un I, un air plus insociable que d'ordinaire sur le visage. Il était parfaitement immobile, pétrifié en pleine marche. Sur le mur derrière lui se tenaient deux messages pour le moins déroutants. Le premier était écrit avec du sang lumineux :

**La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte. **

**Ennemis des Héritiers, prenez garde !**

**La Justice s'avance, et annonce votre Perte !**

**Verte d'Avada, verte comme les yeux qui vous dardent !**

**La Chambre révèlera ses Secrets**

**Pour les Dieux des Mondes.**

**Les Impuretés disparaîtrons à jamais**

**Nous chanterons notre joie en ronde.**

**Ennemis des Héritiers, prenez garde !**

**La justice divine s'abattra, verte !**

**Verte d'Avada, verte comme les yeux qui vous dardent ! **

**Elle s'avance et annonce votre perte !**

**La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, **

**Et ne sera plus refermée !**

**La Justice s'avance, et annonce votre Perte !**

**Infidèles, il est temps de prier !**

Le second message était plus flou encore que le premier, gravé à même la pierre du mur.

_Meurtre sublime_

_De la joie le Tyran_

_De la vie l'abîme_

_De l'amour le Servant..._

_Sanguinaire génocide_

_Joyeux euphémisme_

_Allié des Fratricides_

_Des mers de sang, l'isthme._

_Sauvage homicide_

_Purification idéaliste_

_A l'amour insipide_

_Qui après sur la liste ?_

_Brillant suicide_

_Acte passionné_

_Amant des paroles acides_

_De la médisance né..._

_Maudit Fratricide_

_Des familles la souillure_

_Les âmes tu évides_

_Et vit de fioritures..._

_Meurtre volatile_

_Par l'Homme procréé_

_Pour les vies futiles_

_Par l'or commandité._

**(II)**

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE CALME ! Hurla soudain le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix forte, arrachant tout un chacun à la macabre contemplation, un charisme impressionnant se révélant de sa personne.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda, fiévreuse et pâle comme un linge, le professeur McGonagall aux élèves qui avaient donnée l'alerte.

- On… on est arrivés dans le hall, commença à répondre précipitamment Linra Xenger, une élève de seconde année de Gryffondor. Et puis on… on a vu Léo comme ça ! Et il y avait elle ! Elle lui tournait autour, un sourire sur le visage !

Ce disant, elle montrait du doigt une première année de Serdaigle, qui était effectivement remplie d'allégresse à la vue de Léo.

- Miss Lovegood ? S'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix, en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Effectivement, comme l'avait dit sa camarade de Gryffondor, Luna tournait autour de Léo avec un étrange sourire, presque celui d'un prédateur, son air rêveur ayant mystérieusement disparu.

- Miss Lovegood ! S'exclama le professeur Snape en se dirigeant chauvesourisment vers elle. Comment pouvez-vous expliquer cela ? Miss Lovegood !

Sous les regards outrés de toute l'assemblée, Luna était en train de s'en aller en direction des étages, vers sa salle commune, sans prêter aucune attention au maître des potions, noir de colère à l'encontre de son élève. Un tel manque de respect ! Ses crocs et ses griffes le démangeaient !

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Neville et Susan choisirent pour arriver au devant de la foule d'élèves.

- LEO ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble, horrifiés, en se précipitant sur leur ami.

- Du calme, les enfants ! Intima le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix ne souffrant aucune réplique, tout en dressant un bouclier magico-physique **(III)** entre Léo pétrifié et ses amis.

- Mais Léo ! On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? S'exclama Hermione, déjà en larmes, ainsi que Susan.

- Nous ne parlerons pas de cela ici, répondit Dumbledore. MINERVA !

- Oui, Albus ?

- Renvoyez immédiatement tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes ! Ordonnez aux préfets de monter la garde à l'intérieur ! Organisez des gardes avec les professeurs ! Enrôlez les fantômes ! Les cous de demain sont annulés ! Les petits-déjeuners seront servis dans les dortoirs ! Personne ne devra sortir des salles communes, sous aucun prétexte ! SEVERUS !

- Albus ? Demanda la Chauve-souris en voletant lugubrement vers son directeur, dans l'ombre de la nuit...

- Rendez-vous chez Remus Lupin, demandez-lui d'aller au Ministère, et de demander l'aide d'une troupe d'Aurors pour assurer la sécurité de l'école !

- Je puis y aller moi-même, Albus, répondit Severus.

- NON ! Faites comme je l'ai dit ! J'ai mes raisons ! Allez !

Le maître des potions de trouva rien à redire. Il venait en un instant de retrouver son directeur tel qu'il l'aimait : le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la tourmente de la guerre.

- Messieurs Potter, Londubat, Zabini ! Miss Granger et Bones ! Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Pas de discussions !

Les cinq enfants, outre cet ordre, n'auraient pas osé élever la voix face au charisme qui se dégageait de leur directeur à ce moment là. Ils le suivirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie.

_**UHDS**_

_Salle commune des Serdaigle, dortoir des filles de première année._

- Luna ! S'exclama une voix de fille, au niveau de la porte de la pièce.

Ladite jeune fille était Ginevra Weasley, l'une des quatre filles de première année présente à Serdaigle.

- Oui, Ginny ? Tu veux parler des Ronflak Cornus Babouillants avec moi ? Tu aimes leur babouille ?

- Non, Luna, répondit la jeune rousse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Non, je veux te parler de ce qui est arrivé à Léonard avant que les autres filles arrivent.

L'air foldingue de Luna disparu soudain comme neige au soleil, faisant paraître la jeune fille parfaitement sérieuse. Ginny fut impressionnée par ce changement plus qu'inattendu. Elle pensait entendre parler des Ronflak Cornus Babouillants, mais apparemment, ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Viens, Ginny, assis-toi à côté de moi, invita Luna en montrant son lit, où elle s'était installée sur le rebord. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tu avais l'air étrange, tout à l'heure, répondit Ginny en prenant place. Quand Léo a été pétrifié je ne sais comment. Que sais-tu, à ce sujet ?

- Beaucoup de choses, Ginny, répondit Luna, sérieusement. Des choses que je te déconseille d'apprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la rousse, ressentant presque comme de la peur dans la voix de son amie.

- Promets-moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire, Ginny, demanda Luna. S'il te plait. Promet-le, non ! Jure le moi magiquement.

- Rien que cela ?

Mais l'air de son amie, parfaitement sérieux, l'encouragea à accepter cette condition.

- Moi, Ginevra Molly Weasley, je jure de ne révéler à personne ce que Luna Lovegood va me révéler aujourd'hui dans cette pièce, sans disposer préalablement de son accord magique.

Une petite lueur rouge entoura alors Ginny, prouvant que sa magie considérait le serment comme valable.

- Parfait, répondit Luna. Bien, alors… Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère était morte lorsque j'avais neuf ans ?

- Oui.

- Et bien en fait, elle n'est pas morte de mort naturelle, comme je te l'ai dit. Elle a été assassinée.

L'étonnement se lut alors dans les yeux de Ginny. Mais elle ne dit rien, pour ne pas blesser Luna et pour l'encourager à continuer à son rythme.

- Quand je l'ai compris, quelques jours après, j'ai été véritablement hors de moi. Mon père était dévasté, presque anéanti, et ne faisait plus attention à rien. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps à passer dans ma chambre, seule. J'ai alors décidé d'employer mon temps libre à chercher les assassins de ma mère. Je lui aie prise sa cape d'invisibilité, et j'ai demandé à notre elfe de maison de me créer des portoloins sans en parler à quiconque. La Magie des Elfes de Maison n'est pas suivie par les Ministères.

Luna cessa de parler quelques instants, s'assura que personne ne les écoutait, et reprit plus doucement, au point que Ginny dût encore se rapprocher pour distinguer sa voix :

- J'ai explorées de nombreuses pistes pendant plus d'un an. J'ai appris énormément de sortilèges différents, et j'ai atteint l'équivalent du second niveau d'étude de Poudlard… sans baguette.

- QUOI ? Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Ginny, étonnée. De la Magie sans baguette ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourtant, en classe, tu…

- Si, répondit Luna. C'est possible. Le professeur Dumbledore en est capable, lui aussi.

- Peut-être, admit la rousse, mais il a beaucoup d'expérience pour la magie ! Toi, tu n'as que onze ans !

- Oui, mais j'y arrive pourtant, pour les sorts de peu de puissance. Si je ne suis pas très brillante en classe, c'est parce que l'usage de la baguette me bloque, et que je ne souhaite révéler à personne cette capacité.

A ces mots, Ginny rougit de confusion, et comprit la raison qui avait poussée Luna à lui demander un Serment Magique. Luna lui avait fait confiance assez facilement, somme toute, alors qu'elles ne se parlaient pas énormément…

- Bien, alors, reprit Luna. Pendant un an, donc, j'ai cherchées des pistes sur les assassins de ma mère. J'ai trouvés de nombreux documents, assez mystérieux. Puis un jour, l'un des portoloins créés par mon elfe eut un problème, et je n'arrivai pas du tout à la destination prévue. J'étais dans un véritable palais, au milieu d'une bibliothèque remplie de milliers de documents sous sortilèges de stase. C'était la nuit, il n'y avait personne. L'unique porte d'entrée était verrouillée par des magies d'une force sans nom. L'endroit semblait inutilisé depuis des siècles, à l'exception d'un petit bureau raccordé à la bibliothèque par un huis dérobé. M'y introduisant furtivement, je découvris un endroit employé régulièrement. Et, sur une étagère, des documents très importants. Là, tout était révélé. Absolument tout. La personne qui occupait ce lieu, qui qu'elle soit, enquêtait aussi sur les assassins de mes parents, et savait qui ils étaient. En découvrant la vérité, j'étais horrifiée en me rendant compte que ma mère n'était qu'une victime parmi des dizaines de milliers au cours du temps. Et je découvris aussi autre chose…

Luna marqua une nouvelle pause dans son récit.

- Oui ? Encouragea Ginny, intriguée.

- Léonard… il n'est pas présent à Poudlard sous une réelle identité. Il est déguisé. Et je sais qu'elle est sa véritable apparence.

- Qui est-il ? Demanda Ginny, étonnée de cela.

- Il s'agit de...

Mais les deux autres filles du dortoir arrivèrent à ce moment là, et Luna reprit son rôle de Miss Foldingue en un instant, instruisant une Ginny interloquée sur l'art de capturer et d'étudier les Babouilles Babouillantes des Ronflaks Cornus Babouillants.

_**UHDS**_

_Infirmerie de Poudlard, au même moment…_

_**Alors, PomPom, qu'a t'il précisément ?**_

Cette phrase avait été écrite par le professeur Dumbledore en lettres de feu, dans les airs, juste en vue de l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh. Le directeur n'avait toujours pas le droit de parole dans l'antre du dragon, et sa présence n'était tolérée qu'à cause de la gravité de la situation.

- Il a été pétrifié subitement, répondit l'infirmière. Son visage n'a aucune marque de surprise, il n'a pas eut le temps de s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Mais son expression est étrange malgré tout, l'on dirait qu'il a souffert avant d'être changé en pierre…

- C'est son expression habituelle, Mrs Pomfresh, intervint Harry, penché avec ses camarades sur le corps inerte de leur ami.

- C'est son célèbre « regard d'ours solitaire », ajouta Blaise sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

Léo lui manquait déjà !

- Albus, demanda l'infirmière, savez-vous comment cela a bien put lui arriver ? Qui lui a fait cela ?

- Qui, je l'ignore, Pompom, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je sais qui est le responsable. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.

La médicomage de l'école laissa soudain choir les fioles qu'elle avait en main, à l'entente de ces mots. Elle leva la tête vers son employeur en un instant, faisant craquer ses os. Devant le regard étonné de nos amis, son visage avait pâli en un instant.

- Vous… vous plaisantez, Albus ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je crains bien que si, répondit le citronné. Mais j'espère que le monstre de la légende ne fera pas plus de victimes…

- Un instant ! S'exclama Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ?

- Tu l'ignores, Mi ? Demanda Neville. C'est très connu, pourtant…

- Cela ne me dit rien, assura Hermione.

- Je vais t'expliquer, alors…

_Comme tu le sais, Poudlard a été fondé dans les environs de l'an neuf cent octante sept par les Quatre Fondateurs, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout allait bien, et cela continua durant de nombreuses décennies. Puis, l'on dit que Serpentard se chamailla avec ses amis, parce qu'il considérait qu'il fallait être plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves, et interdire les enfants Nés-Moldus et les Sang-mêlé. Il Pensait que seuls les Sang-pur avaient le droit à un enseignement magique._

- Quel crétin, dit Hermione, exprimant à haute voix la pensée de chacun ici.

_Pour chasser ces élèves qu'il considérait indésirables, il aménagea un lieu secret renfermant un « monstre » qui n'obéirait jamais qu'a lui. Cet endroit secret est appelé la « Chambre des Secrets »._

Hermione, ainsi que Harry, qui n'avaient jamais entendue cette histoire, avaient désormais un air fort pensif.

- C'est une très bonne histoire, Mr Londubat, intervint alors Dumbledore. Mais malheureusement, cette légende est fausse.

- Fausse ? Comment cela ? Questionna Susan. C'est l'une des rares choses sur laquelle tous les livres approuvés par le Ministère sont d'accords !

- La société sorcière est très sujette à la censure et à la propagande, Miss Bones. N'oubliez jamais cela.

Et, sur ces mots, le directeur délaissa ses élèves et se retourna vers son infirmière. Ensemble, ils tentèrent quelques sortilèges pour éventuellement guérir Léo, même s'ils savaient que cela n'aurait aucun effet…

- Par ma foi ! S'exclama Harry, avec de la colère dans les yeux. Qui que ce fut qui a fait cela, je vais mettre son plan en échec ! Je trouverais une potion anti-pétrification !

Et il s'en alla sur ces mots, en direction du laboratoire de potions de son professeur, dont il avait obtenue la clef peu de temps auparavant.

- Je suis sûre que l'on peut métamorphoser la pierre qu'est devenue son corps en matière vivante ! S'exclama Hermione. Je vais aller m'informer sur le sujet !

Elle aussi s'en alla, vite suivie par Neville et Blaise.

- Je vais de ce pas planter des Mandragores ! S'exclama Neville.

- Je vais m'entraîner aux sortilèges pour venger Léo et massacrer celui qui lui a fait cela ! Dit Blaise.

Ils laissèrent là un directeur et une infirmière impressionnés par la force de l'amitié de ces jeunes enfants.

- Ils ont vraiment un grand avenir, dit Dumbledore en souriant, ému.

- ALBUS !

Malheureusement pour lui, le fait qu'il aie osé élever tant de fois la voix dans ce lieu saint qu'était l'infirmerie, et malgré la gravité de la situation, lui coûta une nuit de torture, à ranger et récurer sans magie la réserve de médicaments de Mrs Pomfresh.

_**UHDS**_

_Esprit de Léo…_

_MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! _Hurla mentalement notre ami_. Que se passe t'il, encore ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me mouvoir correctement ? Pourquoi n'ouï-je pas clairement les voix ? Pourquoi ce brouillon inintelligible ? Pourquoi ne vois-je pas ? Pourquoi ne sens-je pas ? Et Pourquoi ai-je un goût de pâte fermentée dans la bouche ? On dirait du vinaigre ! Tout cet acide acétique, quelle horreur…_

_Bon, _se pensa t'il après un moment employé à se calmer_. Au vu des symptômes, je suis très certainement victime d'une pétrification d'un type avancé. Qu'est-ce qui est capable de causer cela ? Il y a les charmes de pétrification, mais ils demandent un lieu et une victime immobiles, et sont faits pour conserver les corps à la place d'un champ de stase, qui a le même effet mais nécessite plus de puissance. Ces deux sortilèges ne sont pas des coupables possibles dans la situation actuelle. Viennent ensuite les sortilèges Noirs de pétrification, mais il ne doit pas y avoir un seul élève déjà capable de les pratiquer ici, à Poudlard ! Je doute que même la plupart des professeurs en soient capables. Peut-être une créature magique ? Cette voix étrange que j'ai entendue, que racontait-elle déjà ? Sss ? Ss ? Ou bien Sss-S ? Mince, je ne me souviens plus ! Maudite mémoire de troll ! Heureusement que j'ai mon Occlumencie. Alors, voyons c'était… Ah, oui ! C'est vrai !_

_« Aleste ! Ìstsus sà sa càcse ! Aleste ! …Óts ! Cé stétsicié stasta, tsoa ! Tsìs ! »_

_Voyons, qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? On croirait entendre un serpent… Mais oui ! Ah, dommage que je ne puisse pas me baffer ! C'est cela ! Un serpent ! Mais lequel peut donc bien causer cela ? Cette branche des études de Poudlard ne m'est pas très familière… Bon, revenons à la signification de cette phrase… du Fourchelangue, pensais-je. Alors… « Slsste » veut dire… si c'est ça, alors « càcse » veut dire ceci. Très certainement. Et… très intéressant. Je sens que Poudlard me réserve encore beaucoup de secrets !_

S'il Léo savait tout ce qui allait lui arriver durant cette année et les suivantes, il en abandonnerait son insociabilité, tant il serait surpris.

_Tiens, ça bouge ! _Pensa t'il_. On me transporte ?_

_**UHDS**_

**Le Système Politique Anglais Sorcier**

Dans la Politique Sorcière d'Angleterre, il y a de nombreux groupes dépendants plus ou moins l'un de l'autre, et ayant des pouvoirs, droits et devoirs adaptés aux fonctions de chacun. Il y a : **Le Maggenmagot** (chambre des Lords), **le Ministère** (dirigé par le Ministre de la Magie), **le département de la Justice Magique**, **la CIMS** (Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers),

Tout en haut de l'échelle se trouve la **CIMS**. Elle a tous les droits envers les Ministères, à condition que ses membres votent leurs actions à la majorité en deux tours. Ses membres sont les trois principaux dirigeants élus de chacun des pays membres. Elle n'a aucun devoir officiel.

Ensuite vient le **Ministère de la magie et son Ministre**. Celui-ci est élu par la population sorcière officiellement, au Suffrage Universel (en réalité, c'est celui qui distribue le plus de pots de vins qui l'emporte…). Ce suffrage universel est bien évidemment réservé uniquement aux Humains, et aux hommes sorciers. Les femmes et les autres créatures magiques sont rejetées d'offices par les traditions puristes.

Le Ministère dirige tous les aspects de la vie de la société Sorcière.

Pour contrebalancer ce pouvoir, il existe le **Maggenmagot**, qui décide si les lois proposées par le Ministère sont applicables. Il est constitué des Lords en titre de chaque famille de Sang-pur. Son président est élu à la majorité absolue, et remplace le Ministre de la Magie en cas de démission, décès ou autre indisponibilité.

Pour contrebalancer encore le pouvoir immense donné au Ministre et au Ministère, il existe **le Département de la Justice Magique**. Le directeur de celui-ci est aux ordres du Ministre, mais est élu par un régime séparé par les soins du Maggenmagot. Il obéit aux ordres Ministériels, rédige les lois demandées, et les mets en applications en dirigeant les Aurors, la police Sorcière.

**Le Président actuel du Maggenmagot** est **Albus Dumbledore**.

**Le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique** est une directrice, pour la première fois de son histoire : **Amélia Bones**.

**Le Ministre de la Magie** : actuellement inexistant, le rôle est rempli par **Albus Dumbledore**, en titre d'**intendant**.

_**UHDS**_

**I. **_Les Lois de Sang_** : Voir dans le chapitre vingt-deux, au passage de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour obtenir de plus ample informations.**

**II. Poème **_Le Meurtre_**, Auteur : Eönardë. **_NdA__« C'est gai, non ? »_

**III**_**. **__Bouclier Magico-physique_** : bouclier magique qui n'arrête que les attaques physiques. La résistance dépend de la force mise.**

Points des Maisons :

Gryffondor : 89

Poufsouffle : 108

Serdaigle : 90

Serpentard : 105

**Pas de nouvelle publication avant un bon mois. Je vais m'avancer un peu pour vous offrir une histoire de bonne qualité !**

**A la personne qui trouve la signification de la phrase en Fourchelangue, je donne un chapitre en avant-première ! Le lexique Fourchelangue viendra… dans quelques chapitres. Le temps de vous faire poireauter un peu ! ^^**


	24. Ce qu'il fallait ?

**J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre… **

**Mais vous pouvez être heureux ! Il est exceptionnel, tant du point de vue de la taille et de la qualité que des révélations !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_

_**Après un petit texte de l'auteur, nos camarades eurent à leur réveil la joie de pouvoir accueillir dans leur dortoir secret leur camarade de Poufsouffle Susan Bones. Accueillie chaleureusement, celle-ci eut l'honneur d'assister à l'agrandissement du dortoir de nos amis, et au massacre du réveil commun…**_

_**Plus tard, alors qu'il assiste à un cours de DCFM et résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de maudire le professeur Dumbledore, Léo ridiculise Lockart en le transformant en l'animal qui lui ressemble le plus, une baleine, à l'aide d'une potion métamorphique réalisée par Harry.**_

_**Au même moment, quelque part en Angleterre, Lucius Malfoy était en active discussion nuptiale avec sa journaliste préférée, Rita Skeeters, lorsqu'il reçu une missive des Gobelins, le convoquant à Gringotts dans les plus brefs délais…**_

_**Le soir venu, Léo et Susan sont conjointement instruits en Histoire par le Professeur Arthur Weasley, dans ce qui ressemble plus à des discussions amicales qu'à des retenues…**_

_**Ils apprennent la vérité sur les Guerres de Sang menées par les Vampires, et commencent à réaliser l'ampleur de la lourdeur du passé des Sorciers…**_

_**Le lendemain, alors qu'il sèche ses cours devenus inutiles, Léo étudie quelque peu le passé récent de la politique sorcière, et découvre une anomalie dans la « Gazette du Sorcier » : Sirius Black est clairement déclaré innocent de tous méfaits, puis accusé dès le lendemain d'avoir trahis les Potter…**_

_**Sortant de la bibliothèque rapidement après son divertissement, il interrompt une intéressante discussion de certains Serpentards de seconde année…**_

_**Après avoir mit au point quelques sombres plans pour manipuler ses innocents camarades, Léo se rend dans la grande salle pour se restaurer… mais est pétrifié en chemin, par le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets !**_

_**La stupéfaction est telle que l'idiotie générale se met immédiatement en branle, et l'innocente Luna Lovegood est accusée d'être l'auteur de l'agression pour une futile raison…**_

_**Chapitre XXIV**_

_**Première Partie**_** : **_**Ce Qu'il Ne Fallait Pas Dire…**_

_Salle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie…_

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! S'exclama le professeur Weasley avec son habituel sourire chaleureux, invitant ses étudiants à prendre place.

Il attendit quelques instants que ses élèves achèvent de s'installer et de sortir leurs plumes, leur encrier, leurs parchemins et leur livre.

- Bien ! Nous allons étudier durant les prochains cours une période de l'Histoire allant de l'an Mille deux cent vingt-et-un à l'an Mille deux cent quarante-six. Qui sait de quelle période je veux parler ?

Dans la salle, seule une main se leva.

- Oui, Miss Bones ?

- Il s'agit des relations entre les Nains des Rocheuses d'Amérique et les Vikings Moldus, répondit celle-ci avec assurance.

- Exactement ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, Miss Bones ! Pour commencer ce cours, sachez que…

_Lorsque les Vikings Moldus atteignirent le Vineland -le nom Viking de l'Amérique du Nord__**,**__ pour la première fois, ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, à peine le temps d'explorer hâtivement les côtes. Mais, lorsque leurs positions en Europe s'affaiblirent, ils entreprirent de coloniser des terres vierges. C'est ainsi qu'ils gagnèrent à nouveau en nombre l'immense territoire de l'Ouest._

_Là bas, ils rencontrèrent les peuples amérindiens, avec qui ils entretinrent de bonnes relations. Ne trouvant néanmoins pas les territoires côtiers à leur goût, ils poussèrent une longue marche vers l'Ouest, et atteignirent après des années de longue errance une chaîne de montagnes gigantesque._

_Ils décidèrent de s'établir là, dans les vallées fertiles qui serpentaient entre les monts. C'est ainsi que, après quelques mois, ils rencontrèrent un peuple qui leur parut très étrange. Il vivait uniquement dans des maisons troglodytes, et était constitué d'humains très petits. Les Nains._

_Avant de rencontrer les vikings, les Nains vivaient paisiblement en travaillant la pierre et le métal, avec un savoir faire et une précision inégalés à l'époque dans l'ancien continent._

_Des relations d'amitié naquirent bien vite entre les deux peuples, qui se mélangèrent en seulement un siècle de temps. Les vikings oublièrent qu'ils vinrent de l'Est, et adoptèrent entièrement l'histoire des Nains, apportant néanmoins leurs traditions, et donnant ainsi un mélange excellent._

- Tu parles ! S'exclama soudain une voix, au fond de la classe. Juste des impuretés à peine bonnes à se faire massacrer !

Il ne fallait pas dire cela face au Professeur Weasley…

- QUI A DIT CELA ? Hurla t'il soudain, surprenant ses élèves, habitués à le voir calme. QUI A OSE ?

Comme de bien entendu, personne n'osa lever la main dans la salle. Le véritable courage des coupables se traduit par leur lâcheté face à la responsabilité…

- Qui a osé dire une chose pareille ? Répéta, sur un ton à peine plus calme, Arthur Weasley, le visage grimaçant de colère.

Au fond de la classe, Draco Malfoy cachait sa culpabilité derrière un masque d'indifférence, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il aurait dût se retenir de dire une chose pareille, pour ne pas trahir sa pureté, mais l'habitude avait prit le dessus.

- Et bien soit ! Eructa le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Puisque personne n'a le courage de se dénoncer, vous allez tous finir en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Monsieur Rusard et Hagrid manquent de main d'œuvre ! Et, bien évidemment, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor voient leurs sabliers totalement vidés ! Maintenant, tous dehors ! TOUS !

_**UHDS**_

_Esprit de Léo…_

Depuis sa pétrification, Léo était enfermé dans son esprit, et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y perdait pas son temps.

Dans un premier lieu, il avait profité d'être tranquille de pratiquement toutes les informations en provenance de ses cinq premiers sens pour améliorer son niveau en Occlumencie. Sa méditation avait été si complète, grâce à son « handicap » imposé, qu'il avait fait des progrès véritablement fulgurants.

Ses boucliers, anéantis par le professeur Snape l'été précédent, durant leur détention commune **(Chapitre Seize)**, avaient gagnés -au bas mot, cent pourcent de résistance dès le premier jour. Et cela avait continué ainsi pendant les jours suivants.

Lorsque l'on en comprenait les principes de base, l'Occlumencie était si simple ! Et pour quelqu'un comme Léo, qui ne manquait pas d'imagination, cela était encore plus facile.

Il avait totalement réorganisé son cerveau. Désormais, il ne séparerait plus sa conscience. Il avait souhaité oublier son « avant » Poudlard, mais cela n'était pas une solution. Il s'en était vite aperçu, et avait décidé de refondre entièrement son organisation mentale. Désormais, il disposait dans son esprit d'une véritable forteresse qui aurait put faire pâlir d'envie les meilleurs Occlumens Sorciers. Des dizaines de boucliers se succédaient les uns aux autres : Magico-Physiques, Physico-physiques, Magico-magiques, Physico-magiques **(I)** et j'en passe…

Derrière cette forteresse qu'il renforçait encore et encore dès qu'il avait un instant, il avait totalement réorganisés ses souvenirs. Un cercle parfait en était la base. Autour, de chaque côté, se trouvaient des « dossiers » aux noms symboliques. Chacun d'eux n'était qu'un panneau, menant à des sous-dossiers contenants les fichiers. Par exemple, le dossier nommé « à tuer dans les pires souffrances » menait aux « fichiers » descriptifs de pas moins de quelques centaines de personnes…

Grâce à ce travail titanesque dans son esprit, Léo avait vue sa mémoire défaillante s'améliorer grandement, et des souvenirs enfouis dans le passé revenir à toute hâte. Il se souvenait de toute son enfance, et même de sa naissance… même s'il aurait préféré en oublier la majeure partie.

Grâce à cette organisation mentale, il avait réussit à améliorer sa vitesse de réflexion d'une façon impressionnante. Plus il réfléchissait, désormais, plus il le faisait vite…

Au centre du « cercle » de ses pensées, comme il le nommait, se trouvait une sphère contenant une nouvelle succession de boucliers. En celle-ci se trouvaient, en plus de ses pensées secrètes, ses capacités les plus étonnantes.

Léo adorait réellement l'Occlumencie. Une capacité si formidable ! Il avait développé là, bien à l'abri, des systèmes inspirés de l'informatique Moldu. Désormais, il pouvait réfléchir sans y penser, réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois… et même réfléchir aux informations recueillies consciemment plus tard, quand il en a le temps. Ainsi, il pourrait lire en diagonale tous les livres qu'il souhaitait, puis réfléchir à leur signification et accumuler des connaissances durant le sommeil qu'il pourrait désormais s'octroyer, grâce à ce temps gagné.

En « explorant » son cerveau, il s'était aperçu que plus de la moitié n'était pas utilisée. Il s'était donc employé à mettre en route les parties inactives, et les résultats se faisaient d'ores et déjà voir. Il pouvait maintenant effectuer en quelques secondes des calculs qui lui auraient jadis pris plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Mais, le plus étonnant, c'était aussi ce qu'il avait trouvé… Deux intrus. Déjà, une trace de son ancien prisonnier mental, qui était la cause de ses trous de mémoire récurrents, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait jadis pour les neutraliser. Et ensuite, autour de la zone cervicale reliée aux cinq sens en général, se trouvait comme une barrière qui le retenait prisonnier. C'est ce qui était responsable de sa pétrification, en donnant de fausses informations à son corps et à sa magie.

_« Aleste ! Istsus sà sa càcse ! Aleste ! …Óts ! Cé stétsicié stasta, tsoa ! Tsìs !»_

Il repensait souvent à cette phrase en Fourchelangue. C'était un basilic qui l'avait pétrifié, il le savait, et était en train de comprendre le moyen magique qui permettait cette action. Et, peut-être, pourrait-il le reproduire ? Pétrifier ses adversaires d'un regard… mouhaha… cela semblait être une capacité de Légilimencie. Vous voulez pétrifier votre victime ? Pensez-y, et regardez-la ! Dressez un barrage mental entre son corps et son esprit !

Enfin, pour la première fois depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Léonard était satisfait de la vitesse de son avancée dans son apprentissage de la magie… que de doux et justes meurtres et autres règlements de comptes il allait pouvoir effectuer, grâce à ses capacités nouvelles !

_**UHDS**_

_Le surlendemain de la pétrification de Léo, dans le dortoir des filles de seconde année de Serdaigle…_

Luna Lovegood n'était décidemment pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Pour commencer, elle était aussi folle que l'on pouvait l'être selon ses camarades féminines. Qui donc peut ne pas aimer les ragots et les bijoux, et être considérée comme normale malgré tout ?

Qui pouvait bien porter des bouchons de liège en guise de boucles d'oreilles, et trouver cela élégant ? Qui pouvait parler de Babouilles Babouillantes Babouillement Babouilleuses continuellement sans s'attirer les foudres de maintes personnes « normales » ?

C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas apprécié par ses camarades, qu'elle que fut leur maison où leur année. L'autre partie de sa solitude venait du fait qu'elle ne recherchait absolument pas la compagnie des autres personnes. Elle se complaisait parfaitement dans cette tranquillité, qui lui permettait de faire toutes les recherches qu'elle souhaitait le plus facilement du monde.

Mais, depuis l'avant-veille, même son état rêveur ne lui permettait plus d'être indifférente aux railleries, insultes et autres moqueries de ses camarades. Depuis qu'elle était, selon les élèves de l'école, la coupable plus que présumée dans l'agression du plus sympathique et mignon Ours insociable et colérique que l'établissement compte en ses rangs. A savoir, le dénommé Léonard.

Bien que froid, solitaire, agressif, vexant, énervant, ironique, insupportable de par son amour continu du travail, de son allergie à la distraction et j'en passe Léonard dégageait un fort étrange charisme qui attirait à lui, en plus des ennuis, les tentatives d'amitié de tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

_Que peuvent bien lui trouver toutes ces personnes qui me reprochent son agression ?_ Se demanda Luna, allongée sur son lit, la tête cachée sous son oreiller, se répétant inlassablement qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour parvenir à son but. _Mais, sérieusement, quel pouvoir a réellement Léonard ? Il est horriblement antipathique pour qui le connaît bien._ _Et cela n'empêche pas qu'il attire les gens à lui comme le cul de Pansy Parkinson attire les mouches…_

Si encore tout le monde avait connaissance de la véritable identité de Léonard, comme elle, elle aurait sans problème put comprendre qu'on chercher à s'attirer son amitié. Quelqu'un d'à la fois si célèbre et inconnu ! Célèbre pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais inconnu grâce à une discrétion on ne peut plus admirable.

Luna devait bien l'avouer, elle-même n'aurait jamais rien découvert sur Léonard sans un petit coup de pouce du destin. Et, bien qu'elle ait cherché dans maints ouvrages interdits et même parfois oubliés car perdus au fond des greniers des manoirs ancestraux, elle n'avait jamais put trouver quoi que ce soit de plus sur le dénommé « Léonard », cette personne si étrange, et son étonnante ascendance si oubliée.

A la jeune fille, il paraissait clair que Léo était venu à Poudlard pour accomplir un dessein familial poursuivit depuis des siècles. Mais quel était-il ?

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas à propos de ce garçon de douze ans !

Quand elle avait enlevées ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, dans le Poudlard Express, il l'avait dévisagée comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Il était vrai que, derrière son apparence excentrique, elle était capable de faire tourner bien des têtes. Rien que sa poitrine déjà bien présente pour ses onze ans rendait affreusement jalouses les autres filles du dortoir. Et si elle mettait ces lunettes affreuses qui la défiguraient, c'était pour éviter que le regard des garçons ne se perde dans ses yeux bleus plus profonds que l'océan, et qu'ils ne la dérangent en tentant de la convaincre de sortir avec eux.

_Revenons à nos Babouilles, _pensa t'elle_. Que vais-je bien faire pour continuer mes recherches ? Je n'ai plus aucune piste viable ! Le mieux serait de devenir amie avec Léonard, mais il est pétrifié. Que puis-je bien faire, décidemment ? Hum, Je vais aller me promener dans les couloirs, histoire de me changer les idées…_

- Luna ? Demanda soudain une voix étouffée, de derrière la porte du dortoir. Je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille blonde reconnue la voix d'une de ses colocataires, Ginevra Weasley. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, elle fit disparaître le sortilège de fermeture qu'elle avait imposé sur l'huis, et laissa sa camarade entrer.

- Tu vas bien, Luna ? Demanda la rousse en souriant. J'étais inquiète en entendant les autres filles dire que tu ne voulais pas ouvrir.

Luna n'était pas totalement dans le vrai, lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas être aimée par ses camarades de dortoir. Bien que décontenancée par la façon d'être étrange de son amie, et bien qu'elle passait principalement son temps avec d'autres personnes, Ginny appréciait la compagnie de la « folle », comme beaucoup la nommaient.

- Je vais bien, oui, répondit Luna en regardant derrière elle. Je voulais juste être un peu seule. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Ginny, en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas qu'il risque de pleuvoir, bientôt ? Demanda Luna en regardant dans son armoire. Le ciel que je vois est bien sombre…

Ginny ne put alors retenir un sourire amusé. En effet, Luna allait bien ! Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas en la voyant sortir du dortoir à deux minutes du début du couvre-feu.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard toujours, le soir venu. Dans le laboratoire de potionnisme du professeur Snape…_

- Mr Potter ! S'exclama pour la dixième fois de la soirée le principal locataire des lieux. Il est deux heures du matin, allez immédiatement vous reposer !

Effectivement, depuis que Léo avait été pétrifié, Harry s'était mit en tête de créer une potion qui permettrait de le sortir de son horrible état. Ce petit bougre d'imbécile d'Ours insociable lui manquait déjà !

Juste à côté de lui, Severus Snape, maître potionniste de son état, tentait d'envoyer au lit son élève préféré, même si ses pensées et ses envies contredisaient son devoir de professeur.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait monopolisé le laboratoire pour lui seul, Harry avait véritablement accomplis des miracles ! Il avait créée une nouvelle potion de soin en usant des larmes du Phénix du directeur et du sang des malades, et avait même démontrée la possibilité de réalisation de l'Impossibilité Numéro CXII exposée par Mithrope Clark, un célèbre potionniste du dix-septième siècle. A savoir qu'un mélange homogène n'était pas obligatoirement stable ! **(II)**

- Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Encore un peu, professeur ! S'il vous plaît !

- C'est la vingt-septième fois de la soirée que vous me dites cela, Mr Potter !

_Et la vingt-septième fois que je cède et laisse votre génie m'étonner ! _Pensa la chauve-souris.

- Allons, encore cinq minutes ! Céda-t-il alors. Mais pas plus !

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau du professeur McGonagall_

- Et si la seconde loi de la Métamorphose Elémentaire Moderne révisée par le professeur Dumbledore était fausse ? Demanda Hermione.

- Personne n'a jamais réussit à la contredire, en aucune façon, Hermione, répondit la maîtresse des Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

La stricte professeur avait vu son bureau être envahi par son élève préférée dès la fin des cours. Celle-ci voulait des renseignements techniques… et quelles informations ! Il s'agissait plus là d'une discussion entre Maîtres Métamorphistes qu'autre chose.

- Je suis sûre que la matière minérale peut être transformée en matière vivante grâce à la métamorphose, professeur, insista Hermione, têtue. Comment, à vôtre avis, fait notre corps pour absorber les nutriments, et pour croître ? La nourriture ingérée connaît une métamorphose naturelle ! C'est pourtant évident !

- En théorie, oui, Hermione, répondit McGonagall. Mais maints maîtres en métamorphose ont tenté de réaliser ce que vous dites, aucun n'a réussi ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que de faire apparaître un animal à partir d'un objet inanimé ! Cet animal n'est qu'un pantin, pas un réel être vivant. Il est semblable à un Inféri qui obéit à la conscience de son conjureur, et en est dépendant pour vivre. Ce que vous cherchez à me dire, je l'ai compris, c'est comment créer d'un sort une vie réelle, indépendante de toute personne, et autonome ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je suis sûre que si ! S'obstina Hermione. Il faut simplement agir sur les cellules une par une, grâce à un enchantement de métamorphose complexe, et non pas grâce à un sort seul ! Il faudrait peut-être même une succession de sorts différents, mais je suis sûre que l'on peut y arriver !

- Je n'arriverais pas à vous convaincre, je le sens, Hermione, répondit McGonagall après un soupir amusé. Bien, alors écoutez : la volonté est une chose très importante, lorsque l'on parle de magie. Que ce soit pour simplement lancer un sort où découvrir une nouvelle chose. Commencez déjà par établir des théories précises sur parchemin. Je les examinerais, et si elles me paraissent plausibles, nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il est bien meilleur maître Métamorphiste que moi, et il saura analyser vos recherches avec d'autant plus de clairvoyance.

- D'accord ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant, souriante. Je vais vous étonner, professeur ! Au revoir !

Et, sur ce, elle se dépêcha de regagner le dortoir secret de Merlin, où elle pourrait tranquillement s'atteler à ses recherches… sans savoir que les premiers résultats lui prendraient des années.

_Mais, j'y pense ! _Se dit-elle. _Merlin lui-même est réputé maître Métamorphiste pour avoir recrée entièrement une forêt dévastée par un mage noir ! Des plus petits insectes jusqu'aux plus imposants arbres, et aux plus complexes animaux. Il connaît le secret de ce que je recherche ! Je ne vais pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il me révèle la technique !_

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau du maniaque du citron…_

- Voyons, mon cher Arthur, dit Dumbledore dans un but d'apaisement, vous avez peut-être légèrement exagérés les faits ! Vider les sabliers de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor pour une seule intervention impolie d'un élève…

- Mais quelle intervention ! Eructa Arthur Weasley, encore énervé. Regardez donc mon souvenir dans une pensine ! Et vous verrez !

Ainsi fut alors fait. Le directeur de l'école se plongea dans les souvenirs de son enseignant, curieux. Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'il ressortit, il avait une teinte profondément rouge, tant il était indigné.

- Arthur ! S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les buissons. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Comment diable avez-vous put être aussi clément ? Si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais forcés les élèves à parler !

- Et c'est bien ce que j'ai eu envie de faire, Albus ! Mais je ne souhaite pas avoir recours à la violence.

Dumbledore poussa alors un long soupir afin de se calmer. Dite dans les conditions du cours d'Histoire, la phrase malencontreuse était réellement horrible à entendre. Le monde sorcier était-il pourri au point que des enfants profèrent de telles paroles ?

- Arthur, mon cher, demanda alors le citronné après quelques minutes de réflexion. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous allez interrompre votre programme habituel, et le consacrer sur un passage en particulier…

- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, Albus, répondit Arthur. Mais ce moment n'est-il pas censuré par le Ministère ?

- Pour l'instant, le Ministère, c'est moi, répondit Dumbledore. Ou presque… Et la loi ne prévoit aucune sanction en cas de révélation ou de discussions sur des sujets censurés au cas où aucune autorité n'a les pleins pouvoirs pour la faire appliquer… Il faut bien prendre la loi au mot.

- Albus, vous êtes un génie ! Dit Arthur, avant de quitter le bureau de son employeur.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter une dernière phrase…

- Les élèves risquent de tous vomir leurs tripes…

_**UHDS**_

_Dortoir de nos amis…_

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, répondit Merlin à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant son tableau. Ce que tu as entendu n'est qu'une rumeur sans fondement. Mes capacités, aussi impressionnantes ont-elles put paraître aux sorciers du Moyen-âge, n'ont en réalité que peu de choses merveilleuses. Je suis parfaitement incapable de créer de la matière vivante dans l'état que tu souhaites à partir de matière minérale.

- Mais, pourtant ! Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous avez faits des miracles, jadis ! Insista Hermione, déçue.

- Peut-être, du point de vue de personnes impressionnables. Mais mes exploits passés sont parfaitement comparables aux découvertes des chercheurs magiques actuels, et aux démonstrations de puissance des duellistes de cette présente époque.

- Mais, aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de modifier le Château de Poudlard de la façon dont vous l'avez fait ! Et à l'état de tableau, en plus !

- Hermione, Hermione ! Soupira Merlin. Tu te laisses emporter par ton enthousiasme, et tu oublies des données ! Si j'ai put ainsi agir sur la réalité du château, c'est tout simplement grâce au fait que je suis une partie du bâtiment. En temps que tableau, je suis magiquement rattaché à mon foyer d'accueil, et je puis y agir plus librement qu'une toile orpheline. Me déplacer vers d'autres tableaux, tout comme agir sur la réalité du bâtiment !

- Hum… vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Merlin, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant, déçue, mais je suis intimement sûre que vous me cachez bien des choses !

_Elle est vraiment intelligente, cette enfant ! _Pensa Merlin en souriant dans sa toile avant de la quitter.

_**UHDS**_

_Gringotts, Hall d'accueil, à sept heures du matin, le lendemain…_

Ce matin là, Lucius Malfoy se pressait bien plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude sur le Chemin de traverse. Quelle idée ces maudites créatures qu'étaient les Gobelins avaient-elles bien eue de le convoquer à sept heures du matin ? Il serait si bien, encore logé dans les bras de ses maîtresses ! Chacune étant occupée à nettoyer activement une partie de son corps…

Rageant contre le plaisir charnel qu'il n'aurait pas, il était plus que décidé de régler rapidement cette affaire financière, afin d'aller assassiner quelques prostituées Moldues et de profiter de leurs cadavres, comme il en avait l'habitude…

C'est d'un pas raide et rapide qu'il entra dans le Hall au luxe insolent de la grande Banque Gobeline d'Angleterre.

- Mr Malfoy ? Demanda soudain l'un des gardes armurés de bronze placés dans toute la pièce.

- Lui-même. J'ai rendez-vous avec…

- Je sais, veuillez-vous taire, Mr Malfoy ! Eructa le Gobelin, sans une once d'amabilité dans la voix.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama le sorcier. Un peu plus de respect pour vos supérieurs, maudit être décadent !

- Mr Malfoy ! Hurla alors une voix âgée d'un ton outré, loin dans l'autre pièce, tandis que le soldat Gobelin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Lucius se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, et vit le directeur de Gringotts, Ragnok II, et accessoirement le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre.

- Soldats ! Veuillez mettre cet homme aux arrêts ! S'exclama alors le vieux dirigeant. Aux cachots !

Ebahi, mais réagissant tout de même en un éclair, Malfoy sortit sa baguette, bien décidé à faire un massacre chez ces aberrations. Mais la puissance du garde Gobelin eut raison de lui en un instant. Son premier sortilège de mort fut stoppé sans peine par le mince bouclier enchanté porté par le Soldat, et la lame de celui-ci se retrouva sous sa gorge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire…

En regardant le riche notable sorcier être emmené sans ménagement en direction des cachots de son empire souterrain, le maître de Gringotts eut un large sourire carnivore.

_Premier de la liste, éliminé_ ! Pensa-t-il avant de repartir à la gestion de son empire.

_**UHDS**_

_Dans la grande salle du château, au moment du déjeuner…_

Ce midi là, tout le monde était paisiblement en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Du moins, lorsque je dis paisiblement, cela était sans grands esclandres… En effet, à sa place, Albus Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagall…

- Albus, dit la Maîtresse des Métamorphoses en veillant à ne se faire entendre que de ses interlocuteurs, allez-vous poster des Aurors dans l'école ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'une nouvelle attaque ait lieu !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Les premiers Aurors, une dizaine, arriverons dès demain. Le Chef du département de la Sûreté me l'a promis.

- Scrimgeour ? Renifla le professeur Snape, sans dissimuler son mépris pour cet homme. Vous lui faites confiance pour nous aider ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Dumbledore. Je ne suis –heureusement, pas ministre, seulement Intendant. Je n'ai qu'un contrôle minime sur les affaires du Gouvernement. Et, dans une telle situation, les Aurors sont gérés conjointement par le Département de la Justice et par le chef des Aurors. Je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir sur eux.

- Vous pourriez tout de même accélérer les choses en usant de votre aura de Président-sorcier du Magenmaggot !

- Peut-être, oui. Mais, pour des raisons politiques, je ne le souhaite pas, tant que cela n'est pas nécessaire.

Seul un nouveau reniflement lui parvint du maître des Potions. Le professeur McGonagall lui répondit néanmoins :

- Veillez tout de même à ce que…

Mais elle fut interrompue par un hurlement déchirant, qui traversa la grande salle en un éclair, et provoqua un silence instantané, vite suivit par une véritable panique à la table des Gryffondor. Tous les élèves autour de Parvati Patil s'étaient éloignés de leur camarade.

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? Hurla Dumbledore en se levant, afin de se faire correctement voir et entendre.

Mais il n'eut aucun besoin de se faire dire la réponse, pour cause : il la voyait parfaitement. La jeune Gryffondor était totalement immobile, la peau grisâtre, sa fourchette pleine en train de se diriger vers sa bouche. Mais elle ne faisait absolument aucun mouvement. Elle était pétrifiée.

Le corps enseignant réagit immédiatement en voyant cela. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour l'écrire, les élèves étaient refoulés dans le hall, sous l'étroite surveillance des professeurs et des préfets, et de là ramenés jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives.

_**UHDS**_

_Esprit de Léo…_

_Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! _Pensa notre ami_. J'ai retrouvée l'ouïe ! Maudite barrière mentale, elle est d'une puissance et d'une résistance incroyable ! Dire qu'il me reste encore la vue, l'odorat, le goût et le toucher ! C'est ce dernier qui me libèrera de la pétrification, mais il vaut mieux que j'ai la pleine possession de mes moyens avant de revenir à la réalité… Hum ?_

…

_Infirmerie…_

Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, Luna s'était introduite dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne la ferme à clef pour la nuit. Elle ne pourrait pas ressortir avant le matin, mais peu lui importait.

_Il faut que je le vois, _pensa t'elle_._

En faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les locataires infortunés des lieux, elle se faufila dans l'obscurité le plus silencieusement du monde. Une élève de Serdaigle, en train de lire un chapitre d'un de ses livres de cours, ne la remarqua même pas passer juste à côté d'elle.

Luna parvint bien vite à son but, et jeta un sort de silence d'un geste désinvolte de la main, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait auprès du lit de Léonard.

- Léonard… commença t'elle d'une voix douce. Vous ne m'entendez sans doute pas, mais… j'ai besoin de vous parler… j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai tant de questions à votre sujet, et j'ai tant besoin de vos réponses !

Elle marqua alors une pause, sans se douter que Léo parvenait à l'entendre parfaitement, et prêtait une attention toute particulière à ses paroles.

- Pourquoi ma mère est-elle morte ? Reprit-elle en tentant de réfréner des sanglots. Et pourquoi vous portez-vous responsable de sa mort, alors que vous n'en êtes pas l'assassin ?

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur les yeux, avant de continuer à nouveau.

- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi fort ? S'opposer ainsi à la volonté d'êtres aux pouvoirs de Dieux, tels que les Pères et les Mères… dites-moi comment vous faites, je vous en prie… je n'en peux plus ! Je ne puis plus combattre seule tous ces ennemis qui se dressent sur mon chemin…

En son esprit, Léo réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Il avait reconnue la voix, il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood, qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train. Au ton de sa voix, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était réellement en détresse, et souhaitait sincèrement l'aider. Enfin, sincèrement… il n'avait pas été sincère depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et ne le serait certainement plus jamais.

Selon lui, tout était une occasion de faire du profit sur le dos des autres. Peu lui importait l'argent, mais les dettes de vie, d'honneur, les sortilèges de soumission, les serments et autres, cela l'intéressait grandement. Et cette jeune fille venait de lui offrir une excellente nouvelle. Il allait l'aider, et elle récolterait un minimum suffisant pour qu'il puisse gagner sa confiance et l'utiliser tant qu'il en aurait besoin. Après… couic !

_Tout cela est bien_, pensa t'il. _Mais comment faire pour entrer en contact avec elle immédiatement ?_

Il s'était fortement entraîné en Occlumencie grâce à sa méditation forcée, mais n'avait pas encore touché à la Légilimencie et aux Arts de l'Esprit. La télépathie n'était pas encore dans ses cordes.

Soudain, après un moment de silence, Luna reprit la parole.

- Le directeur et Mrs Pomfresh ont dit que vous étiez vivant… je suis sûre que vous m'entendez, Seigneur Léonard ! Mais pouvez-vous penser ? Nous allons bien voir… _Legilimens_ !

Elle entra soudainement dans l'esprit de Léo, et ce qu'elle vit apparaître sous ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Les défenses mentales de Léonard ! Elles lui apparaissaient sous la forme d'une énorme sphère, recouverte de défenses d'une étonnante variété. Il y avait des runes, des boucliers externes mis en forme de tours de tir, de pics, de lances… le tout était semblable à du verre incassable, luisant d'un feu doré intérieur, placé au beau milieu d'un immense vide, et paraissait vivant…

_Léonard_ ! Pensa-t-elle en criant mentalement. _M'entendez-vous ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps dans votre esprit !_

_Je vous entends, Miss Lovegood, _dit soudain une voix, venant à la fois de partout et de nulle part.

Luna regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne.

_Inutile de me chercher, je reste à l'intérieur de mes défenses. Que voulez-vous ?_

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais devait feindre d'être ignorant pour manipuler Luna.

_J'ai besoin de votre aide ! _Pensa-t-elle_. Je vous en conjure, répondez à mes questions ! _

_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes une Sang-pur !_

_Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'adhère aux idéaux de mes Ascendants ! _Hurla-t-elle mentalement, outragée par les insinuations de Léo_._

_Non, effectivement. Mais je puis voir vos défenses Occlumenciennes, et je pourrais les anéantir en quelques secondes, et vous condamner à l'état de légume sans aucun effort. _

Cela était bien sûr du bluff. Léo était encore nul en Légilimencie… Un frisson de peur parcourut néanmoins Luna, et le garçon dut le ressentir, car il se mit soudain à rire. Un son étrange, dérangeant. Le rire d'un fou, pourrait dire certains.

_Mais, toute seule je n'y arriverais pas ! _Pensa-t-elle._ Il me faudrait des décennies !_

_Peut-être, oui, _répondit Léo_. Mais… appelez… Oie…seau !_

Luna venait soudainement de quitter l'esprit de Léo, ne pouvant plus y rester. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle pouvait être fière d'elle, mais était maintenant épuisée.

Qu'avait-il bien put vouloir lui dire ? Appelez quoi ? L'Oiseau ? Etrange… elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Oiseau qui pourrait l'aider à apprendre l'Occlumencie, dans ses recherches… il y avait la statue d'Aigle à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, mais cela ne serait certainement pas cela…

Soudain, quelques lignes lues voici quelques années dans un fort ancien ouvrage biographique lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle savait de qui il voulait parler ! Mais comment étais-ce possible ? L'Oiseau auquel elle pensait devait sûrement être mort !

_Enfin… tout ce qui se passe autour de Léonard sort de l'ordinaire, _pensa t'elle_. Peut-être cela aussi. Les prochaines nuits ne vont pas être de tout repos !_

_**UHDS**_

_Gringotts, quelque part dans les souterrains secrets des Gobelins…_

Dans une luxueuse salle organisée Amphithéâtre et transformée en tribunal pour l'occasion, une foule de Gobelins à l'air d'importants dignitaires se trouvait réunie. Au bout de la pièce se tenait un autre Gobelin habillé pompeusement, assis sur un véritable trône en or massif. Celui-ci était décoré d'une balance faite du précieux métal, sur les plateaux de laquelle une plume de phénix pesait aussi lourd qu'une étrange pierre de couleur noire…

Usant alors d'un marteau de platine, le Gobelin frappa légèrement sur un diamant plat se trouvant sur l'accoudoir droit de son trône. En seulement quelques instants, le silence se fit, et il déclama :

- Lìndalk mes amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis à Gringotts pour juger Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, avocat. Gardes ! Faites entrer l'accusé !

De par une petite porte dérobée habilement dissimulée dans les murs d'ébène du tribunal, dix gardes Gobelins armurés d'argent firent leur entrée, escortant un homme d'âge mûr, le dos parfaitement droit, l'usure de ses vêtements démentant son air assuré et fier. A ses poignets se trouvaient des menottes faîtes de titane recouvert de runes de positivité, tandis que sa peau avait été marquée de rune de positivité **(IV).**

Sans aucun ménagement, il fut forcé de s'asseoir sur une chaise de bois dur, au beau milieu d'une cage d'acier enchanté renforcé par des ensembles complexes de Runes.

- Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, reprit le vieux Gobelin. Vous êtes aujourd'hui présent dans ce tribunal pour répondre aux accusations dont vous faites l'objet. La personne qui a porté plainte contre vous est Monsieur Arthur Lawrence Weasley, qui s'excuse de son retard, et qui arrivera en cours de séance.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter ces maudites impuretés remuer de l'air et raconter des sornettes. Au fond de lui, il était atrocement répugné. Ses immondes geôliers avaient osés le toucher de leurs mains impures, lui, un descendant en droite lignée du Père Fondateur !

- Mr Malfoy, conformément aux Lois de Sang **(Chap XXII)**, vous êtes libre, de par votre qualité d'avocat, d'user de ces dernières pour assurer votre propre défense. L'avocat de l'accusation, représentant de Mr Arthur Lawrence Weasley, sera Maître Gripsec, Grand Chancelier de Gringotts. Maître, veuillez énoncer les chefs d'accusation pesant contre Mr Malfoy, je vous prie !

A sa place, Lucius était troublé, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Il connaissait l'existence des Lois de Sang, bien entendu… mais, du fait de la juste et pure censure imposée par lui et les siens, leur étude n'était pas autorisée au-delà des plus contraignantes, qui apparaissaient dans la vie politique quotidienne.

- Je vous remercie, Seigneur Ragnok, dit alors le Gobelin nommé Gripsec, en se levant et en prenant place au pupitre de discours situé au milieu de la salle, juste un peu en contrebas du trône du juge. Mr Malfoy, voici la liste des accusations portées contre vous. Détournement de fonds à l'encontre de la Banque Gringotts, non remboursement de prêt et d'intérêts à l'encontre de la Banque Gringotts, versement de divers pots-de-vin et tentatives de corruption, réception de pots-de-vin. Aussi viols et meurtres, escroqueries, diffamations et insultes sur la voie publique, agressions, violence sur autrui, rixes sur la voie publique, non respect des règles de duel dans des affrontements légalisés, usage de sortilèges Impardonnables, usage du Sortilège d'Extinction sans autorisation préalable du Conseil, torture, achat illégaux d'ingrédients de potionnisme récoltés illégalement, et enfin, menaces. Vous êtes aussi soupçonné de fraude à l'Imposition Equitable Générale, de détention d'artefacts prohibés, de non déclaration de forme Animagus au Conseil, de non déclaration de revenu au Conseil, de non déclaration de possession de Baguette Magique au Conseil, de non déclaration de fonctions politiques au Conseil, et d'une pléthore d'autres faits allants à l'encontre des Lois du Conseil. Et enfin, fait le plus grave, vous êtes soupçonné de participer activement à une révolte contre le Conseil.

- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela, Mr Malfoy ? Demanda le juge Ragnok, du haut de son trône.

A sa place, Lucius était révolté. Comment diable ces aberrations osaient-elles lui donner des leçons, à lui, un Sorcier, un être pur à la noble ascendance ?

Pour des raisons d'éthique, et pour préserver l'innocence des plus jeunes lecteurs, l'auteur a décidé de ne pas rapporter ici la réponse du Sorcier.

- Mr Malfoy ! Répondit durement le juge, en se saisissant de son marteau et en faisant signe aux gardes de faire taire l'accusé. Un peu de retenue, je vous en prie ! Vous êtes ici dans un tribunal Officiel, non pas dans une foire ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de conserver votre calme et votre flegme, vous serez considéré comme incapable d'assurer votre défense, et je doute fortement qu'un avocat légal accepte de vous aider !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, claire et nette.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES IMPURETES ! Eructa Malfoy. NOS PERES ET NOS MERES REVIENDRONT BIENTÔT, ET NOUS VOUS MASSACRERONS TOUS !

Un sourire diabolique naquit alors sur les lèvres du Juge Ragnok, alors que les Gobelins de la salle affichaient un air outré.

- Mr Malfoy, dit alors le juge, en accord avec la Loi de Sang numéro Une, premier Article, premier Alinéa, tout aveux de lien avec les Pères et les Mères est synonyme de peine d'emprisonnement à vie, dans le plus clément des cas. Votre passif à Leur service vous vaut une peine de mort dans les plus brefs délais, et, au nom des Lois de Sang et du Conseil, pour les divers assassinats commis en Leur nom par votre main, je vous condamne à la peine capitale de l'Extinction !

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva alors dans la salle, tous étant satisfaits de cette décision.

A sa place, Malfoy pâli brutalement. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le condamner à l'Extinction ? Pas cela !

Le Sortilège d'Extincto, développé au tout début de l'existence du Conseil, était le sortilège dit de la "Peine Capitale". Lancé à faible puissance, il agissait de la même façon que le sortilège de la Mort. Mais, usité avec un pouvoir supérieur à celui de la cible, il provoquait l'Extinction.

L'Extinction était le mot utilisé pour définir la totale disparition de tout ce qui avait rapport à votre personne, que ce soit votre âme ou votre corps. Si vous subissiez une Extinction, absolument aucun rituel ne pouvait plus vous sauver. Votre corps était annihilé, sa matière même était réduite à un niveau plus fin que celui des particules baryoniques. Votre âme était neutralisée, les particules de Magie **(VI) **qui la composaient revenaient à l'état sauvage en ayant été parfaitement nettoyées. Tout, jusqu'aux souvenirs de votre personne, était ordonné comme étant "censuré", "tabou". Ceux qui vous connaissaient ne se souviendraient plus que d'une brume, ignorant quel était jadis votre caractère, votre physique… Un fantôme avait plus de consistance. Vous deveniez moins qu'un souvenir effacé.

- Gardes ! Ordonna alors le Juge Ragnok. Enfermez cet homme dans un cachot, jusqu'au jour de son exécution !

Et ainsi fut fait. Malfoy eut beau tout tenter pour se débattre, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids face aux soldats surentraînés du peuple Gobelin, et fut incarcéré sans attendre…

…

Environ une heure plus tard, dans son bureau de Directeur de Gringotts, Ragnok II était en réunion extraordinaire avec ses principaux généraux…

- Soldats, dit-il. La culpabilité avérée de Mr Malfoy prouve qu'il existe une tentative de révolte envers le Conseil. En ma qualité d'actuel président de celui-ci, je vous donne une dérogation pour arrêter tout sorcier et sorcière soupçonné de comploter contre nous. Mais n'oubliez pas ! La puissance de la Société Gobeline doit rester secrète ! Pour les Sorciers, nous ne sommes plus que quelques centaines dans le monde ! Rompez ! Et faîtes entre Mr Arthur Weasley et Maître Gripsec !

_**UHDS**_

_Italie, non loin de Rome, au même moment…_

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, dit un vieil homme à son visiteur. Grâce à votre argent, je vais pouvoir m'offrir une retraite dorée !

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur, répondit ledit visiteur. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi mais je dois partir.

Sur ces mots, Charles Lewis, l'heureux nouveau propriétaire de vingt hectares de terrain en pleine banlieue de Rome, transplana discrètement pour un autre lieu…

…

_Bordeaux, France, quelques minutes après. Dans une agence immobilière…_

- Mr Lewis, pour acquérir cet immeuble et ce terrain, cela vous coûtera dix-huit millions de Francs, non négociables.

- En voici vingt, si cela peut permettre une acquisition plus rapide, répondit Lewis en ouvrant une mallette pleine de billets.

…

_Plus tard, Quelque part en Angleterre… _

- Ah, S1, mon cher ! S'exclama une personne assise dans l'ombre d'un bureau mal éclairé. Soyez le bienvenu ! Comment se sont déroulés vos achats ?

- Parfaitement bien, Rossignol, répondit S1. Voici les actes de propriété provisoire, les définitifs arriverons bientôt. Vous allez pouvoir commencer les travaux.

- C'est là une excellente nouvelle, dit Rossignol. Merci bien, S1, vous pouvez regagner vos occupations.

- A vos ordres, répondit S1 en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Au revoir.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part dans les étages de Poudlard, tard dans la nuit…_

Passant furtivement d'ombre en recoin et de couloirs en couloirs, Luna Lovegood recherchait activement "L'Oiseau" que Léonard lui avait conseillé de contacter.

Seulement, comme allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

Déjà, celui auquel elle pensait était mort depuis bien longtemps, ce qui faisait qu'elle devait rechercher un tableau, un fantôme où une statue –dans l'hypothèse où il fut présent à Poudlard.

Cette nuit, elle avait déjà parcourus de long en large les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes étages de Poudlard. Mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Il lui restait encore pas mal d'endroits à visiter, le château étant si grand, mais elle espérait que sa quête soit rapidement fructueuse…

_**Une Histoire de Serpents**_

_**Seconde Partie : Ce Qu'il Fallait Entendre ?**_

_**AVERTISSEMENT**_

_**Cette seconde partie du chapitre contient un passage choquant, avec des allusions au meurtre, au viol, et à diverses violences et horreurs. Le langage est cru et très imagé. Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous.**_

_**Vous voilà prévenus !**_

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Opéra Royal_

Jules E. Martin d'Aiglefins était un retraité âgé de maintenant septante et un ans. Une légère barbe grisonnante décorait son visage encore peu ridé, et de véritables buissons cachaient sa vue. Ses origines Françaises lui avaient apporté un accent linguistique insaisissable, que tout le monde comprenait parfaitement, mais que personne ne parvenait à reproduire.

Depuis qu'il avait cessé son emploi d'observateur international dans un pays lointain, il s'était consacré à ce qui était sa passion depuis toujours : le chant.

Et, par un véritable miracle, il s'était révélé en un seul spectacle être le plus talentueux et le plus fantastique Ténor jamais entendu, surpassant sans aucune peine les plus grands artistes du domaine. Pavarotti lui-même avait reconnu qu'il serait honoré de chanter avec un maître d'un tel talent.

Sa capacité à produire des sons puissants lui avait valu d'être surnommé « L'artillerie » par un journaliste de peu d'imagination.

Mais un autre scribouillard, plus inspiré, l'avait nommé le « Rossignol », tant son chant pouvait être doux et clair quand il baissait la voix. C'est ce nom qui était resté, dans des proportions inimaginées par son auteur. Etonnante coïncidence, lorsque l'on savait que « Rossignol » était le véritable nom de l'homme…

_**UHDS**_

_Dortoir de nos amis, dans la salle de repos, durant la pause de midi…_

Assise confortablement à la grande table qui habillait l'endroit, Hermione était en train de penser à tous les évènements qui avaient rapport avec cette « Chambre des Secrets ».

Neville lui avait racontée la légende, comme quoi s'était Salazar Serpentard qui l'avait fondée pour éliminer ceux qui n'étaient pas sang-purs des murs de l'école. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait clairement laissé entendre que cela était faux… Qui fallait-il croire ?

Tous les volumes d'histoire qu'elle avait consultés rapportaient les propos de Neville, et Susan elle-même, l'experte du groupe en Histoire, avait avoué qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autre version.

Soudain, la jeune fille se rappela de quelque chose…

_**Retour en Arrière, chapitre IV**_

_- C'est donc ce petit cagibi que vous souhaiteriez agrandir ? Demanda Merlin en posant son tableau devant l'espace menant au minuscule trou dans le mur que Léo avait repéré._

_- Oui, c'est cela, répondit le jeune garçon._

_- Il y a un accès à la Chambre derrière, murmura Merlin, mais cela ira. Bien, alors…_

_Merlin retroussa alors ses manches peintes, qui lui retombèrent aussitôt sur les bras. Puis il fit montre de ses impressionnantes capacités…_

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

- MERLIN ! Hurla Hermione en se levant, et en gagnant la salle qui était réservée à l'entraînement. MERLIN !

Elle défonça littéralement la porte séparant les deux espaces, surprenant Neville, Harry et Blaise, respectivement en train de cultiver, touiller et ensorceler.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mione ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Oui, Hermione, demanda le tableau en regardant en souriant la tornade s'approcher de lui.

- Merlin, lorskzvé grdilchab, vous…

- Parle moins vite, Hermione, je t'en prie ! Supplia le tableau en levant ses mains peintes, sous les rires des trois garçons.

- Lorsque vous avez agrandit cet endroit, Merlin, vous avez dit, je cite « il y a un accès à la Chambre derrière ». Est-ce que vous vouliez parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Merlin, tandis que les trois garçons approchaient, intéressés.

- Vous savez donc comment l'on y accède, et quel est le monstre qu'il y a dedans ?

- Oui et oui, répondit Merlin, un air sérieux sur les pigments.

- Aidez-nous à y entrer ! Demanda Hermione. Nous devons tuer cette bête pour sauver les élèves de l'école !

- C'est non ! Répondit Merlin d'un ton ferme.

Cette réponse surprit nettement Hermione, et ses amis.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous moquez du sort de Léo, et de nous ? De tous les enfants de cette école ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Loin de là, Blaise, répondit Merlin. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. De plus, Léonard ne court absolument aucun danger.

Et, sur ces mots, Merlin quitta son tableau sans prévenir, laissant nos camarades en colère…

_**UHDS**_

…

_**Passage choquant ! Prévoyez de quoi vomir proprement !**_

…

_L'après-midi venu, dans la Salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie…_

Aux yeux de Susan, ce jour là promettait d'être assez particulier, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, pour son cours d'Histoire, le professeur Weasley avait sortis les grands moyens. Les murs de sa classe étaient recouverts d'affiches qui, bien qu'actuellement masquées par des sortilèges de dissimulation, paraissaient fort intéressantes.

De plus, le professeur Dumbledore était présent dans la classe, assis en arrière de la salle. Avec lui se trouvait une femme superbe qui attirait les regards de tous les garçons de l'endroit. Visiblement, elle n'était pas heureuse d'être là, car elle fusillait le directeur du regard… elle aurait pût le tuer ainsi qu'elle l'aurait sûrement fait.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur Weasley imposa le silence en levant haut sa baguette et en produisant plusieurs BANG retentissants.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans un cours précédent avec certains élèves de votre année est encore profondément gravé dans ma mémoire, dit-il d'un ton à congeler un glaçon, son habituel sourire perdu dans les abysses les plus lointains.

Personne n'osa piper mot. Cette entrée en matière n'était réellement pas habituelle…

- Aujourd'hui, continua le professeur, nous avons la compagnie de Madame Mathilde Delacour afin d'étudier ce qui s'est passé durant l'année mil six cent quarante neuf.

Susan devait l'avouer, elle était fort intriguée. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que quelque chose d'important avait eu lieu durant cette année, mais la censure du Ministère sur le sujet était telle que même les plus curieux des historiens ne savaient rien à ce propos.

- Je veux vous parler du génocide des Vélanes Française, dit alors Arthur d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

_Comme vous le savez, le dix-septième siècle a vu des compagnies de chasseurs d'ingrédients de potion être créées en nombre. Parmi les ingrédients les plus utilisés, les cheveux, les ongles, la peau et divers organes des Vélanes ont des rôles plus ou moins différents dans le potionnisme._

_Les cheveux peuvent être aussi usés pour la création de baguettes, mais voyez plutôt la liste suivante. Elle décrit les utilisations possibles des « ingrédients » issus des corps des Vélanes…_

_Cheveux__ : baguettes et potions d'amour_

_Ongles__ : Philtres d'amour et de pétrification. Potions d'anesthésie._

_Peau__ : potions de beauté, de régénération des tissus de la peau, et potions contre les rides._

_Utérus__ : Potion de fertilité._

_Suc gastrique__ : Acides divers._

_Glandes salivaires et salive__ : Contres-acides. Potions de digestion._

_Sang__ : Philtres de mort-vivant, produits de beauté._

_Yeux__ : Potions de guérison et d'amélioration de la vision._

_Au début des grandes rafles, il est estimé que le nombre de Vélanes présent en France à cette époque était de cent cinquante mille. Deux ans plus tard, en l'an mil six cent cinquante et un, elles n'étaient plus que dix mille, terrorisées à juste titre, enfermées constamment dans des cages. Les plus chanceuses d'entre elles se voyaient n'être exploitées que pour leurs cheveux et leurs ongles, tandis que d'autres se faisaient disséquer à vif et étaient laissées agonisantes dans la nature._

_Certaines d'entre elles étaient utilisées dans le but de créer des élevages. Certains chasseurs savaient que, au rythme où ils récoltaient des ingrédients, ils n'en auraient bientôt plus assez pour gagner de l'argent. Le temps de grossesse des Vélanes étant de trois mois, ils décidèrent de tenter de les élever en captivité._

_Traînées dans la boue, servant de « vides-couilles » et de jouets à longueur de journée, elles se faisaient engrosser presque sans cesse pour permettre une reproduction suffisante pour alimenter les marchés des ingrédients de potion. En seulement quelques mois, la demande devint telle que les chasseurs en arrivèrent à disséquer les enfants procréés dès qu'ils sortaient du ventre de leur mère. C'est de là que le « sang de jeune vierge » provient…_

_Attachées à des murs par des chaînes, fouettées au moindre signe ou soupçon de résistance ou de désobéissance de leur part du point de vue de leurs maîtres, elles avaient perdu absolument tout espoir. La majeure partie étaient devenues folles de douleur, et se faisaient violer par plusieurs Sorciers libidineux à longueur de journée._

_Il n'existe pas, dans aucune langue ou dialecte, de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire l'horreur de tout ce qui a eu lieu durant cette période. _

_Lorsque les Guerres du Sang prirent fin et que les Vampires l'emportèrent sur les sorciers, ils libérèrent de force les Vélanes. Sur les vingt mille qu'ils sauvèrent, survivantes du début de la guerre ou enfants nées en élevage, il n'y en eu que moins de cinq cent pour survivre en bonne santé et pour pouvoir se reconstruire et tenter d'oublier. Cinq cent, contre Cent cinquante mille quelques années auparavant._

_Comment oublier une telle chose ?_

_Aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir de ces évènements reste profondément gravé dans la mémoire des Vélanes. Terrorisées à la moindre mention d'un rapport sexuel, leur nombre n'a cessé de stagner depuis lors, et l'un des peuples les plus intelligent et les plus riche fut depuis lors condamné à vivre à la botte de ceux qui les avaient massacrés._

Lorsque le professeur interrompit son récit, il découvrit les affiches, et personne n'eut le courage ou l'insolence de faire le moindre bruit. Les images d'enfants disséqués et de charniers taisaient tous bruits.

Certains jouissaient silencieusement en pensant à la joie que leurs ancêtres avaient dût connaître en massacrant et violant de si belles impuretés. Le reste était prit de nausées intenses, et les sortilèges anti-écoeurement volaient dans toute la salle.

- Et maintenant, j'invite Madame Mathilde Delacour à venir prendre la parole, dit le professeur Weasley.

La femme qui discutait auparavant avec le professeur Dumbledore s'avança alors, sous les regards intrigués des élèves. Dès qu'elle eut prit place en vue de tout le monde, elle commença à parler avec une voix presque agressive…

- Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai une absolue horreur des Sorciers et des Sorcières ! Je ne suis ici que pour accomplir le devoir de mémoire que ma famille a engagé pour les miennes.

_Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une Vélane. Je suis la onzième génération depuis que mon ancêtre Gladys Delacour a réchappé au Génocide que vous avez perpétré. Elle était l'une des quatre cent septante et une Vélane à avoir réchappé à l'horreur, après avoir dût procréer dans la douleur vingt-huit enfants._

_Hormis pour la dernière, qui a fondée ma lignée, elle les a entendus un à un se faire décapiter à la naissance. Elle ne pouvait même pas les voir, ses propres yeux ayant été « récoltés » à sa naissance. Les sentiments d'horreur qu'elle a ressentit à ces moments là étaient tels qu'aucun mot d'aucun langage ou dialecte n'est assez fort pour les décrire. _

_Sachez juste que, du fait de la mémoire de sang dont les Vélanes disposent, chacun de ces souvenirs revient régulièrement hanter chacune d'entre nous. Nous nous souvenons parfaitement de chaque détail des tortures que vous autres, sorciers et sorcières, avez faits subir à nos ancêtres. Notre esprit est à jamais gravé de ces horreurs, de même que notre corps. _

_Sur les bras de nos ancêtres mutilées, les assassins avaient marqué au fer rouge magique des numéros pour identifier leur esclavagiste. Aujourd'hui encore, ces numéros se sont gravés dans la chair et dans le sang, et sont encore visibles, même après plus de dix générations. Voyez plutôt…_

Mathilde Delacour releva alors sa manche droite, et montra son avant bras. Là, parfaitement visible, marqué à vif dans la chair, se trouvait un numéro…

Ve34832

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon ancêtre Gladys a été la trente-quatre mille huit cent trente deuxième Vélane à avoir été réduite en élevage par les Sorciers._

_Elle avait vues des milliers de ses sœurs être violées, torturées, assassinées, puis décapitées. Sa mère, ses sœurs, ses filles…_

_Son maître de l'époque avait aussi usé d'elle comme d'un jouet et d'une éprouvette. Elle a servi à maintes expériences, de la résistance physique à tous les maux, jusqu'à l'empoisonnement à divers poisons et maladies._

_Elle est morte sans jamais avoir put voir la lumière de la Soleil, ayant été privée de ses yeux dès sa naissance. _

_Si les Vampires ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés par milliers pour mener les Guerres de Sang, il est certain qu'à l'instant où je vous parle, j'aurais les jambes écartées, et les pieux de chair de plusieurs sorciers libidineux plantés en moi._

_Maintenant, à vous qui êtes encore des enfants, je vous demande d'entendre mon message :_

_Les Pères et les Mères, les dieux du panthéon des Sorciers Fanatiques, ne sont pas un mythe. Ils existent bel et bien, pour le plus grand malheur de chacun de nous. Qui que nous soyons, Vélane, Vampire, Gobelin, Elfe, ou même sorcier de Sang-pur, nous ne sommes que des jouets pour eux._

_Tout au long de l'Histoire, ils se sont joués de tous et toutes, et continuerons à le faire à chaque fois qu'ils auront envie de s'amuser._

_Celui que vous nommez « Seigneur des Ténèbres » sans oser prononcer son nom, Lord Voldemort, est l'un d'eux. Contrairement à ce qui est dit, il n'est pas mort. Pour les Pères et les Mères, la mort n'est pas une possibilité. Elle n'existe que pour leur plaisir et leur amour du meurtre._

_Je vais maintenant vous révéler une chose que les dirigeants sorciers souhaitent garder secret, par dessus tout pot-de-vin. Ne m'en empêchez pas, Dumbledore !_

Le citronné s'était effectivement levé, prêt à interrompre son invitée. Mais il se résigna en voyant sa détermination.

_Vous vous êtes sans doute tous demandé un jour, pourquoi le Trou de L'Histoire existe-t-il, dans l'éducation Sorcière ? Tout simplement pour dissimuler le pire des méfaits commis jusqu'à maintenant par les Pères et les Mères via leurs descendants consanguins, via les Sorciers._

_La seconde guerre mondiale Moldue a fait des dizaines de millions de victimes, au point qu'il a été impossible de les comptabiliser avec assurance. Sachez que les Pères et les Mères, ces ignobles créatures, ont tout ce sang sur leurs mains._

_Cette guerre, ainsi que la majeure partie des autres, n'a été que l'équivalent d'une pièce de Théâtre, pour eux. Dans toute l'Histoire, ils n'ont eut de cesse de manipuler des Hommes brillants, promis à de grands avenirs. Pour leur simple divertissement, ils leur ont couvertes les mains de sang en manipulant leurs corps sans âme comme des pantins. __**(III)**_

_Avoir peur d'eux après ce que je viens de vous révéler ne fera qu'augmenter leur puissance. Ils aiment à se nourrir des sentiments d'angoisse et de terreur, mais ils honnissent l'espoir. Oeuvrez pour un monde de paix, et vous aurez là le meilleur moyen de les vaincre lorsqu'ils reviendront s'amuser parmi nous._

_C'est là tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que vous mettrez quelques instants de côté la tentation apportée par la facilité de la haine irréfléchie, et que vous penserez profondément à ce que je viens de vous apprendre._

Elle luminoplana soudain, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves de la classe. Le sol de celle-ci était déjà recouvert de vomi et de bile, et plusieurs s'étaient évanouis…

Ronald Weasley était émerveillé. Ces Pères et ces Mères, dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence, étaient ses ancêtres ? Même s'il pensait que les paroles d'une Aberrations telle qu'une Vélane étaient sûrement déformées, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il s'informe plus en profondeur sur le sujet…

Susan avait vidées ses tripes sur le plancher avant de réussir à se lancer un sortilège anti-nausée. Voir la marque sur le bras de la Vélane avait été de trop. Elle ignorait absolument tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ce jour là ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi ignoble ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le concevoir. Heureusement, le fait que ces ordures étaient ses ancêtres n'était qu'une légende… n'est-ce pas ?

L'amour de Drago Malfoy pour ses ascendants n'avait plus de limites. Quelles justes croisades ils menaient ! Il espérait qu'ils recommenceraient à purifier le monde très bientôt, afin qu'il puisse se joindre à eux !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arthur Weasley montra à chaque classe de ses élèves son souvenir de ce cours, et les réactions furent toujours les mêmes…

_**Fin du passage choquant**_

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore… Tard, le soir venu._

L'Acidifié était en ce moment en train d'arroser son citronnier, juste avant d'aller se coucher. L'arbre, offert par Léo au Noël précédent, semblait se plaire grandement, ici, et grandissait rapidement.

_Encore un peu plus d'un an_, pensa Dumbledore en souriant, _et_ _je pourrais déguster ses merveilleux fruits_ !

Mais ses pensées acidulées furent soudain dissoutes par un véritable hurlement en provenance des escaliers menant à sa serre… pardon, à son bureau.

- ALBUS !

Le super héros sauveur de citrons en détresse reconnu immédiatement la voix de son professeur de Métamorphose. Il lâcha son arrosoir et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de son bureau, pour accueillir son visiteur. Malheureusement pour lui, Minerva McGonagall était véritablement affolée et horrifié, et elle n'eut aucune pitié pour l'huis… et, par enchaînement, pour la personne qui se trouvait derrière, prête à l'ouvrir.

La Maîtresse Métamorphiste se stoppa en entendant un juron étouffé, et se tourna en direction de celui-ci. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle aurait soudainement perdue sa légendaire sévérité, et aurait éclaté de rire. Mais elle se contenta d'une simple réprimande.

- Albus ! Dit-elle, n'avez-vous pas honte, à votre âge, de jouer par terre ? Allons, relevez-vous ! L'heure est grave !

- Que se passe t'il, Minerva ? Demanda Dumbledore en se remettant sur ses jambes en un instant.

- Albus, c'est horrible ! C'est…

Des larmes perlèrent alors aux yeux de McGonagall, signe incontestable qu'elle était à bout de nerf.

- Filius ! Parvint-elle à articuler. Il… il est…

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Dumbledore, inquiet pour celui qui était plus son ami que son employé.

Il fallut un moment à McGonagall pour pouvoir se calmer suffisamment pour répondre.

- Lui et sa classe, ils… ils…

- Allons, asseyez-vous, Minerva, dit soudain Dumbledore en voyant que son professeur était profondément choqué. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant que je vous sers un verre de citronnade.

Il n'y avait jamais d'alcool dans le bureau de Dumbledore -excepté ceux à base de citron, et de toute façon, McGonagall n'en buvait jamais.

- Ils… ils étaient dans un des cours de rattrapage qu'il donne aux élèves en difficulté, parvint à articuler l'écossaise. Ils… ils étaient en retard au repas… très en retard… j'ai été voir avec Severus, et… là…

Elle marqua soudain une pause, se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Ils étaient pétrifiés ! Lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant les vannes. TOUS ! Filius, ses élèves ! Et… il…

La mine de Dumbledore s'assombrit soudain. A voir l'air horrifié de son professeur, il n'y avait pas de doutes possible : il y avait eu des victimes… définitives.

- Deux élèves sont morts, Albus ! Craqua McGonagall en inondant sa robe de ses larmes, plus choquée encore qu'auparavant. Des… des enfants !

Le directeur en tomba sur son siège d'horreur, pâle comme un fantôme. Morts ?

Le silence se fit dans le bureau, seulement troublé par les pleurs du professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore était véritablement désemparé, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire…

- Minerva, dit-il d'une vois éteinte, il faut prendre des mesures drastiques. Nous allons renvoyer les élèves chez eux, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit appréhendé. Dès demain, à l'aube.

_**UHDS**_

_A peu près en même temps, dans les cachots du château de Poudlard…_

Luna Lovegood menait une nouvelle fois une petite excursion en solitaire dans la pénombre des couloirs de l'école. Elle avait déjà explorés de ce qui lui paraissait de fond en comble chacun des étages et le rez-de-chaussée, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé « L'Oiseau » que Léo lui avait conseillé de chercher.

Elle commençait à désespérer, et était intérieurement fort étonnée. Un lieu tel que Poudlard aurait dut regorger de tableaux de cet Oiseau ! Mais elle n'en avait absolument vu aucun. Même les autres portraits ignoraient s'il était présent à Poudlard, et s'étonnaient de ne pas avoir encore pensé à le rencontrer ici.

C'est alors qu'elle approchait du bureau de Professeur Snape qu'elle remarqua un petit couloir extrêmement discret, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle était passée ici pour se rendre en cours de potionnisme.

Elle s'y faufila discrètement, comme attirée par ce lieu. Malheureusement, après quelques pas, elle termina dans un cul-de-sac. Elle allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'elle ouï une voix honnie…

- Cherche, ma belle ! Cherche !

C'était là la voix du concierge de l'école, Rusard. Il la poursuivait !

- Cherche ! Dit encore la voix du vieil homme, alors qu'il passait encore et encore devant l'entrée du couloir sans paraître le voir.

_Etrange_, pensa immédiatement Luna, sans oser bouger. _Aurait-il des Babouilles devant les yeux_ ?

Laissant de côté ses pensées Babouillement philosophiques, elle revint à l'instant présent, et se posa une question plus que bienvenue en ce moment. Comment sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre ?

_Il ne me manquerait plus que cela !_ Pensa-t-elle à nouveau. _Déjà que tout le monde croit que je suis responsable des attaques depuis que j'ai regardé le Seigneur Léonard dans son étrange état. Si ce vieil acariâtre m'avait, je serais sûre et certaine d'être renvoyée ! Au mieux !_

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un étrange petit renfoncement dans le mur, non loin d'elle.

_Je serais mieux dissimulée, là bas_, se dit-elle.

Elle attendit que Rusard disparaisse de sa vue pendant un instant pour bondir dans un rai de lumière et courir le plus silencieusement possible en direction du renfoncement. Elle y arriva en un instant, et se tapi de nouveau dans l'ombre, s'appuyant le dos au mur.

Du moins, pensait-elle que cela était un mur. Il lui fallut un grand effort de maîtrise d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se sentit partir en arrière, emportée par un vide soudain.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit, ses cheveux blonds répandus sur le sol et recouvrant son visage, elle n'osa pas bouger un moment, de peur que Rusard ne l'ait finalement remarquée. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun son en provenance du concierge.

_Il a dut partir, _pensa t'elle en soupirant_, soulagée._

Elle se releva alors le plus prudemment possible, et lança un faible _lumos_ pour se repérer.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle, d'environ vingt mètres sur trente, plongée dans le noir complet. En se tournant en direction du couloir où elle s'était cachée, elle vit qu'elle s'était appuyée sur un tableau vierge d'occupant.

_Etrange, _se dit-elle_, où peut-il bien être passé, celui-là ?_

Laissant cette réflexion de côté et balayant la salle de son regard, elle se surprit à penser que placer un lit ici ne serait pas mal, pour pouvoir être tranquille et ne plus avoir à supporter les constantes insultes de ses camarades.

Elle remarqua soudain une porte, tout au fond de la salle. En s'y rendant, elle put voir qu'elle était bardée de serrures de tous types, Moldues et Magiques, et qu'un petit panonceau s'y trouvait…

_**Bureau de Léonard**_

_**Partez, ou je vous étripe !**_

_Alors ça !_ S'exclama t'elle mentalement en ouvrant grands les yeux, ébahie.

Si elle s'attendait à cela ! Ainsi, ce Léonard disposait d'un repaire caché au cœur même de Poudlard ! Il fallait qu'elle y entre, pour en découvrir tous les secrets !

Déterminée, elle lança un sortilège d'analyse sur la porte, et put voir… rien, hormis un puissant sortilège de renforcement structurel. Il n'y avait donc que les serrures, qui lui bloquaient le passage ? Pas de pièges sadiques, plus qu'évidents pour qui connaissait le personnage ?

_Voyons, _pensa-t-elle_, comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour y entrer ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'un simple Alohomora suffise…_

Soudain, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille, la phrase inscrite sur le panonceau changea du tout au tout.

_Pero-eé-e-le_

_On-uv-làc-ean_

_Ut-vofi-aqs-n_

_Rrpetitluutme_

_-erzrdéasi-i!_

**(V)**

- Oh… c'est tout ? S'étonna Luna. Il est vrai que bien peu de personnes le savent… allons-y, alors !

La jeune fille s'agenouilla alors au sol, et prononça clairement la phrase qui était demandée. Elle s'entoura soudain d'une douce lueur, qui illumina les environs pendant une seconde. Et, à ce moment, les serrures s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps.

Au même instant, le texte du panonceau changea de nouveau.

_**! noméd un'd ertna'l snad eunevlam ,zeyos suov euq iuQ**_

_Quel charmant accueil_, pensa Luna, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. _C'est vraiment typique du personnage_.

Elle poussa alors la porte, révélant un lieu plus sombre encore que la pièce où elle se trouvait précédemment. S'éclairant de son _lumos_, elle repéra bien rapidement un interrupteur Moldu, et y appuya après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait point de mauvais installé dessus.

Le bureau de Léo s'éclaira soudain d'une vive lumière en provenance d'une multitude de spots électriques installés au plafond. Par prudence ou paranoïa, Luna se dépêcha de refermer la porte.

L'endroit refermé, elle s'intéressa immédiatement à son contenu. Sur trois des quatre murs se trouvaient des étagères remplies à raz bord de livres et de feuilles volantes. Sur le quatrième côté se trouvait une carte du monde, très détaillée, sur laquelle une multitude de petits bouts de papiers étaient griffonnés d'un étrange alphabet. Il y en avait sur toute la surface du monde, et la Grande-Bretagne était véritablement invisible.

Au milieu de la pièce, face à l'entrée, un bureau de chêne était enfoui sous une masse de feuilles volantes. Devant le fauteuil que Léo utilisait en temps normal, se trouvait un simple carnet de notes, placé bien en évidence…

_En cas de problème, appelez l'Oiseau, les amis. Le Meilleur des Ténors, le Fins Aigle, l'E Martin Prêcheur et le Jules des Césars._

Luna s'intéressant grandement au monde Moldu, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre ce texte à l'aspect prime abord énigmatique.

_Jules d'Aiglefins_ ! Pensa-t-elle immédiatement. _C'est lui, l'Oiseau ? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé ! Ainsi, il est encore en vie ? C'est un véritable miracle ! Mais comment donc pourrais-je entrer en contact avec lui ? Avec toutes ses merveilleuses représentations artistiques, il doit être inaccessible !_

Décidant de laisser de côté ces pensées qui n'auraient pas de réponse de sitôt, Luna commença alors à regarder les ouvrages présents dans ce qui semblait bien être la bibliothèque privée de Léonard.

« La joie du Meurtre », « Comment Torturer », "Pureté et Impureté", « Mille et une façon de décapiter un Humain avec une cuiller », "La Politique", « Assassin un jour, assassin toujours », « Les Pères et les Mères », « L'Histoire de Poudlard 1970 », "Combat à l'épée", « L'Histoire de Poudlard 1900 », "La Magie Noire", « L'Histoire de Poudlard 1500 », "Les Runes", "L'Arithmancie", " Comment tuer sans verser le sang", « L'Histoire de Poudlard CMDXXXVII », « Langages des Animaux, par S.C.S. ».

Elle se stoppa soudain une fois arrivée à ce volume. Les langages des Animaux, par Serpentard ? Ce dernier était Fourchelangue…

Elle ouvrit le livre à son sommaire, et vit immédiatement :

_**Chapitre premier : Apprendre le Fourchelangue.**_

Incroyable ! Ainsi, Léonard avait apprit le Fourchelangue ? Très certainement grâce à l'Oiseau.

Luna décida d'emprunter le précieux ouvrage afin de l'étudier en secret, en espérant pouvoir le replacer avant que Léonard ne soit sortit de sa pétrification. Elle recommença alors à regarder les titres des livres, et en choisit un autre qui l'avait intriguée. Sur la page de couverture, il y avait une petite introduction…

_**L'Histoire de Poudlard**_

_**Edition de CMDXXXVII**_

_**« Prions pour l'Avenir, prions pour l'Accession à la Mémoire. Tel est l'Ordre de la Simplicité »**_

_Merilin_

Elle ouvrit alors l'ouvrage, et allait le feuilleter avec révérence, lorsqu'elle fut soudain stoppée dans son étude par un faible bruit en provenance de la salle où menait la porte du bureau. Un regard sur sa montre lui indiqua l'heure tardive de cinq heures du matin.

_Il faut que j'aille prendre une potion d'Anti-Sommeil, moi !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Sinon, je ne tiendrais pas le coup, aujourd'hui_.

Saisissant l'ouvrage de Serpentard sous son bras, elle éteignit toutes les lumières du bureau de Léo, s'éclairant de nouveau d'un faible Lumos, puis ouvrit la porte menant dans la salle principale. Avec célérité, elle referma l'huis, et se précipita alors en direction de l'étrange couloir des cachots, et de là au rez-de-chaussée.

- STUPEFIX ! Hurla soudain une voix de jeune garçon.

Fort heureusement, Luna s'était entraînée à réagir rapidement pour le cas où elle se ferait "prendre" lors de ses petites excursions. Cela lui permit de dresser immédiatement un sortilège de Bouclier.

Mais son agresseur était un véritable génie des sorts, et quelqu'un de particulièrement puissant pour ses douze ans. Le Stupéfix lancé par Blaise Zabini n'eut donc absolument aucun mal à briser en mille morceaux la défense de Luna, qui se retrouva tout soudain absente de la réalité.

_Mais que fait-elle bien là ? Pensa Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vient voler les affaires de Léo après l'avoir agressé ?_

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve formelle, les faits étaient véritablement accablants pour Luna Lovegood… Et les coupables tous donnés étaient si agréable, surtout lorsque leurs victimes étaient de vos amis. Et Blaise ne doutait absolument pas de la culpabilité de la jeune Serdaigle, surtout en repensant à son étrangeté et à sa froideur envers Léo, lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

C'est donc plus que déterminé à la forcer à avouer sa culpabilité qu'il l'entoure de liens bien serrés, et qu'il la lévita jusque dans la salle de repos de son dortoir.

Il allait donner un petit cadeau de réveil à ses camarades.

_**UHDS**_

_Infirmerie de Poudlard…_

_A L'ATTAQUE !_

…Hurla mentalement Léo, en se ruant à l'assaut du dernier barrage mental que la pétrification du Basilic avait érigé autour de la zone de son cerveau contrôlant les cinq sens.

L'Antre Immaculé du Dragon des Terrifiants Enfers Infernaux Blanchis remplis de Démons Cornus aux Griffes Tranchantes et aux Crocs Acérés fut soudain envahi par un véritable hurlement de joie…

- ENFIN LIBRE !

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? Vociféra presque calmement la patriarche de la Torture, en cherchant le fauteur de troubles du regard. MONSIEUR LEONARD ? MAIS ! COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?

- Quoi ? Que regardez-vous ainsi ? Demanda agressivement Léo, en train d'enfiler ses affaires et prêt à se lever pour aller s'entraîner.

Il s'agissait là de la seule et unique chose à ne pas faire en la présence de… bref.

- ASSIS ! Hurla le Vous-Savez-Quoi avec toute la puissance vocale qui avait faite plier des générations entières, citronné et chauve-souris des cachots inclus.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vieille harpie ?

- DODO ! Hurla l'infirmière, la bave aux lèvres, en tendant à Léo une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

- QUOI ? Pas question ! Répliqua le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai bien assez dormi en étant pétrifié ! Au revoir !

Il fit alors mine de se lever et de se saisir de ses affaires, mais il n'attendait qu'une chose… se saisir de sa baguette.

Soudain, le Dragon des Enfers, blablabla, s'élança vers sa vict… son patient, et tenta de l'assommer pour le forcer à rester alité. Mais cela était sans compter avec l'absence de conscience de Léo. En un éclair, il fit jaillir sa baguette et pensa _« OUBLIETTES » !_

Le sortilège informulé heurta en un instant la tête de l'infirmière, et notre ami se dépêcha de dire :

- Tout va bien à mon sujet. Je me suis réveillé tranquillement, et vous m'avez laissé partir après une batterie de tests aux résultats entièrement positifs acceptés sans rechigner. Tout va bien à mon sujet.

Et il quitta alors l'infirmerie, sans faire attention à tous les élèves pétrifiés. Le plus rapidement possible, il regagna son dortoir, afin de profiter du fait que ses amis devaient sûrement dormir pour reprendre ses vils projets là où ils en étaient… à savoir, leur jeter une variante de l'Imperium…

Mais il ignorait alors que, quelques étages plus bas, une surprenante surprise l'attendait…

_**UHDS**_

**I. **_Les Boucliers Magiques Mentaux. _**Voici les différents types de boucliers mentaux présentés avec l'Occlumencie de Léo.**

_- Bouclier Magico-Physique :_** Celui-ci est un bouclier de Magie Libre arrêtant uniquement les attaques physiques.**

_- Bouclier Magico-Magique :_** Celui-ci est constitué de Magie Libre, et n'arrête que les attaques magiques.**

_- Bouclier Physico-physique :_** Ceci est un bouclier constitué de Magie non libre, maîtrisée et rangée d'une certaine façon, afin d'arrêter magiquement les attaques physiques.**

_- Bouclier Physico-magique :_** Celui-ci est un bouclier constitué de Magie non libre, maîtrisée et rangée d'une certaine façon, mais n'arrêtant que les attaques magiques.**

**Quelles sont précisément les différences entre ces différents Bouclier Mentaux ? Je vous invite à le découvrir dans ma fiction « Magie », qui sera réécrite dans quelques temps.**

**II. **_La stabilité des Potions_ : **Une potion n'est normalement utilisable sans danger sur un être humain que lorsque sa « stabilité » est égale où inférieure à zéro sur l'Echelle de Clark. De nombreuses caractéristiques définissent la stabilité : Volume en fonction de la température, pH, amertume, risque d'explosion ou de fusion des ingrédients, risque de liquéfaction, risque de transformation en un autre produit en fonction des conditions de conservation… etc. **

**Pour de plus amples renseignements, je vous rapporte à ma fiction « Magie », qui sera réécrite dans quelques temps.**

**III. Vous l'aurez compris, ce passage fait allusion à Adolf Hitler et aux Nazis. **

**Si j'ai ainsi décrite cette manipulation, c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que la folie d'un groupe de personnes à ce point minoritaire ait put provoquer tant de douleur de par le monde… et en provoquera encore. N'oubliez pas : l'Histoire passée est le scénario de l'Avenir. **

**Pour les imbéciles incapables de cette réflexion, allez visiter un cimetière du Débarquement… histoire de vous remuer les tripes. Certains n'avaient que seize ans…**

**IV. **_Runes de négativité et de positivité_** : La rune négative est nulle en particules de Magie, et attire à elle le trop plein de particules de Magie s'échappant des runes de Positivité.**

**Usité sur quelqu'un, ce système ingénieux permet de réduire ses capacités magiques à celles d'un Cracmol, tant que les menottes sont actives. Plus il y a de runes, plus l'effet dure longtemps. **

**Pour en savoir plus sur les Runes, je vous rapporte à ma fiction « Magie », qui sera réécrite dans quelques temps.**

**V. Je vous laisse traduire… mouhaha !**

**VI. **_Les particules de Magie :_** Donner des explications claires à ce propos prendrait au bas mot quelques milliers de mots, je ne me pencherais donc pas de suite sur le sujet. Pour plus d'informations, je vous rapporte à ma fiction "Magie", qui sera réécrite dans quelques temps.**

_**UHDS**_

Points des Maisons :

Gryffondor : 21

Poufsouffle : 17

Serdaigle : 130

Serpentard : 29

**Si vous avez du mal à suivre l'histoire, retourner lire les précédents chapitres vous sera d'une grande aide… Souvenez-vous des moindres détails ! ****La moindre lettre peut être utile !**


	25. Manigances dans l'ombre III

**Nonante pourcents écrits en une semaine, le reste en un mois… balèze ! ^^**

**XXV) Manigances dans l'Ombre, III**

« Au nom d'une paire, du fisc et des simples d'esprits, ainsi soit-il ! »

Rajson Leiuds (citant Coluche)

_**Rappel : cette fiction n'est pas classée « M » pour rien ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes choqué(e) !**_

_Londres, Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. Siège du Maggenmagot…_

Devant la célèbre assemblée intégralement réunie pour l'occasion, sous les regards anxieux des Directeurs des Départements du Ministère de la Magie, et face aux visages crispés des candidats, Albus Dumbledore, intendant de la population sorcière d'Angleterre, allait enfin annoncer les résultats des élections pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Il y avait eut de nombreux candidats, pour ce premier tour, et Dumbledore espérait fortement que certains ne seraient pas choisis… mais il avait juré magiquement de « respecter les Lois ». Bien entendu, il entendait par là les Lois de Sang, non pas les lois racistes du Ministère. Sur ce dernier point, personne ne soupçonnait sa ruse… les sorciers du commun étaient si prévisibles…

Parmi les candidats à l'élection se trouvait la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones, la tante de Susan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se présentait, et espérait vraiment l'emporter. Il y avait aussi Rufus Scrimgeour, le Directeur du Département de la Sûreté, de ce fait chef des Aurors. Après venait Dolorès Ombrage, co-directrice du Parti Sang-pur-sang. Lucius Malfoy avait semble t'il fuit Merlin sait où, du jour au lendemain, et sa candidature avait d'emblée été retirée des listes.

Dumbledore lui-même ne s'était pas présenté. Il n'avait jamais brigué le poste de Ministre, et ces quelques semaines en temps qu'Intendant lui avaient suffit. Son poste de Président-sorcier du Maggenmagot était plus qu'assez pour lui. Il avait pour mission, après tout, de rester coûte que coûte à Poudlard, en temps que S2… il ne l'oubliait pas.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse, voici les résultats du premier tour des élections Ministérielles !

Il leva alors sa baguette, et fit apparaître dans les airs les scores du Match Pots-de-vin contre Textes de Lois.

_Rufus Scrimgeour : 58 %_

_Amélia Bones : 23 %_

_Dolorès Ombrage : 19 %_

_(% exprimé sur les votes non nuls)_

Des exclamations de joie et de déception se soulevèrent alors dans la salle, en un véritable tonnerre de hurlements de tous genres.

A sa place, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Dumbledore était déçu, et aussi étonné qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Déçu qu'Amélia Bones ne l'ai pas emporté, et surprit que l'élection soit, non seulement finie en un tour, mais en plus remportée par quelqu'un se présentant pour la première fois.

Il n'était pas surprenant que les Pots-de-vin l'aient ainsi emporté de nouveau, mais il était étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi respectueux des règles que Mrs Bones ait put faire un tel score.

- Mr Rufus Scrimgeour est donc élu Ministre de la Magie au premier tour, avec la majorité absolue de Septante deux Pourcents des Votes exprimés ! Mr Scrimgeour, je vous prie, veuillez monter sur le pupitre pour nous dire quelques mots.

Il céda alors sa place à l'homme à la tête de Lion. Ses cheveux roux drus, sa barbe et ses amples favoris donnaient en effet l'impression qu'il portait une véritable crinière…

Sous les huées et les acclamations mêlées de ses adversaires et de ceux qu'il avait très certainement corrompus, l'Ancien Chef du Département de la Sûreté prit place au pupitre, et commença immédiatement son discours…

- Sorcières et Sorciers, mes amis, mes frères, mes soeurs ! Dit-il d'une voix forte. Tout d'abord, c'est empli d'émotion que je me dois de vous remercier, tous et toutes, pour l'immense confiance que vous venez de mettre en moi. Je saurais m'en montrer digne, et mènerait par mon labeur notre bonne mère Bretagne à la prospérité.

Il attendit un instant, afin de laisser les moutons en face de lui comprendre ses paroles à l'aide de leur insuffisance mentale. Qu'il aimait la politique, ce merveilleux moyen d'avoir des fous rires…

- Vous m'avez choisi pour vous diriger à travers les malheurs et l'adversité, les ennuis de la vie courante et ceux du Destin, je saurais m'en montrer digne ! Pas un instant durant, je ne faiblirais face aux épreuves de mon poste.

_Il se comporte déjà comme s'il était au poste de ministre depuis des années, _pensa Dumbledore en soupirant.

Quand donc allaient-ils avoir un ministre pensant à son peuple avant de se privilégier lui-même ?

- Nous vous remercions, Monsieur Scrimgeour, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter serment, comme il se doit.

- Mes chers amis, continua Scrimgeour en prenant un air solennel, au nom des Lois Sorcières, je jure sur ma vie et ma Magie de toujours servir fidèlement les intérêts de notre belle société !

Mais, contrairement à ce qui se produisait habituellement en cas de serment magique, le sujet ne se vit pas entourer d'une légère aura lumineuse. Ce serment était pourtant très bien… du point de vue du sorcier moyen.

Sous les regards et les murmures étonnés de l'assemblée, Dumbledore dit :

- Mr Scrimgeour, interrompit-il, le serment magique vous permettant de prendre les fonctions de Ministre Sorcier doit être réalisé au nom des Lois de Sang, non pas des Lois Sorcières ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir recommencer !

Bien qu'il ne répondit rien, tous purent voir que l'homme à la crinière était fort contrarié de la soudaine tournure des évènements. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, non sans adopter un air fort contrarié.

- Au nom des Lois de Sang, moi, Rufus Acturus Scrimgeour, je jure en toute bonne foi et de mon plein gré, sans pressions aucunes et sans corruption quelconque sur ma vie, ma Magie et mon Honneur, de toujours servir fidèlement les intérêts de la Société Sorcière du monde entier !

Et, cette fois-ci, une aura lumineuse l'enveloppa intégralement pendant quelques secondes, un flash puissant envahissant l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre du Maggenmagot.

A sa place, silencieux, le Premier Ministre d'Angleterre réfléchissait… ce serment n'était pas exactement comme il l'avait souhaité, du fait qu'il n'obligeait Scrimgeour de n'œuvrer que pour le bien des Sorciers et des Sorcières, pas des autres créatures magiques.

Mais, fort heureusement, le plan qu'il avait laborieusement mit au point avec Rossignol, voici de cela de nombreuses décennies, disposait de toutes les ficelles possibles et imaginables, et le scénario des années à venir était écrit avec une précision millimétrée… Au pire des cas, un petit assassinat sans trace ne gênerait personne…

Oui, décidemment, ce jour était merveilleux, pour tous les politiciens sorciers d'Angleterre, qu'il s'agisse de ceux du public ou de ceux oeuvrant dans l'ombre…

_**UHDS**_

_Dans un lieu perdu dans la mémoire…_

Confortablement installé à un bureau branlant, au milieu d'une pièce en ruine remplie de toiles d'araignées et d'une poussière centenaire, un homme connu sous le nom de Rossignol était occupé à écrire le texte de sa prochaine chanson, lorsqu'une voix couinante se fit entendre…

- M1 ! S'exclama t'elle.

Le dénommé M1 releva la tête, et put voir l'un de ses plus fidèles soldats. Le second plus ancien de son groupe d'inconnus, le dénommé G1.

- Mon cher G1 ! S'exclama t'il en souriant aimablement. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, Rossignol. Je viens, comme prévu, pour vous faire le rapport de la situation chez nous autres, Gobelins.

- Qu'en est-il ?

- Il n'y a guère de changements depuis la dernière fois, si ce n'est que nous nous armons très rapidement. Nos armées de par le monde comptent plus de dix mille soldats vétérans, maintenant, dont la moitié en Angleterre. Nous devrions avoir doublé ce nombre dans six mois, et l'avoir au moins triplé dans un an.

A ces paroles, Rossignol prit quelques notes sur un parchemin, puis demanda à son espion :

- Qu'en est-il de votre taux de natalité ?

- Il augmente sans cesse, répondit sans hésitation G1. Le mois dernier, la cité de Gringotts a vue sa population croître de près de huit pourcents. Nous devrions avoir gagnés encore plus de mille personnes d'ici à la fin de l'année, immigration incluse. Cela porte donc la population de notre banque à plus de vingt mille personnes.

- Dire que les Sorciers ne soupçonnent rien ! Vos sortilèges d'agrandissement sont réellement brillants, mon cher G1, félicita Rossignol.

- Je vous remercie.

- Ensuite, pour en revenir à votre mission, où en sont les fonds que vous devez réunir ?

- Mon cher Rossignol, en comptabilisant l'or collecté par Va1 et celui dépensé par S1, nous en sommes pratiquement au milliard de galions. Les fonds que vous prenez aux Moldus devraient multiplier cette somme une cinquantaine de fois, puis la doubler pour chaque année à venir. Et, à ce propos, je devrais aussi bientôt pouvoir piller les coffres de quelques Sorciers Sang-pur. Son altesse Ragnok II a ordonné quelques enlèvements, pour interrogatoire.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Rossignol, soudain extrêmement intéressé. Pour quelle raison, précisément ?

- Il ne l'a confié qu'à ses généraux, répondit G1, mais il n'est pas dur de deviner qu'il veut –entre autres, semer le trouble dans la société sorcière. Il prévoit aussi de rendre une petite visite au nouveau Ministre, afin de l'évaluer, pour savoir s'il est aussi manipulable que Fudge.

- J'en doute, répondit Rossignol. Rufus Scrimgeour est quelqu'un de très intelligent, en témoignent les opérations d'arrestations simultanées de Mangemorts et de Loups-garous qu'il a menées durant sa période de chef des Aurors. En revanche, il est fort probable qu'il puisse être corrompu, si vous jouez finement et proposez suffisement d'argent.

- Son altesse Ragnok II n'acceptera pas de donner de l'argent à un sorcier, même pour la bonne réalisation de nos projets, répondit G1.

- Oui, mais il faudrait en ce cas qu'il se rappelle de la Loi de Sang numéro trente et une… à savoir qu'un dirigeant politique n'est pas autorisé à accepter de pots-de-vin, sous peine de destitution immédiate auprès du Conseil.

- Les Sorciers n'en auront rien à faire, répondit G1 en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Mon cher, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître la totalité de la phrase…

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Rossignol, répondit G1 en souriant de tous ses crocs. J'en référerais à son Altesse Ragnok II. Discrètement, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous transmettre, dit G1. Nous nous reverrons à la prochaine réunion, je suppose ?

- Je le pense, en effet, répondit Rossignol. Aucun imprévu n'est prévu d'ici là.

- Fort bien, en ce cas. Au revoir, M1.

- Au revoir, G1.

_**UHDS**_

_Village de Pré-Au-Lard, au siège du Parti du Phénix. Quelques dizaines de minutes après…_

Ce soir là, comme il le faisait chaque semaine, Albus Dumbledore avait réunis celles et ceux qui constituaient l'assemblée dirigeante de son parti politique.

Il y avait là un groupe de personnes relativement réduit, les seules qu'il considérait comme étant de confiance. En attendant le début de la séance, Severus Snape était en train de griffonner des calculs de potionnisme pour son prochain cours privé avec son protégé, Mr Harry Potter. Le génie de celui-ci était tel qu'il avait été forcé de rouvrir ses livres afin de lui poser des colles à son niveau, sa mémoire propre ne lui suffisant plus.

A côté de lui venaient deux femmes : Minerva McGonagall, la maîtresse des Métamorphoses, et Mathilde Delacour, la Vélane qui avait fait vomir la majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard au chapitre précédent. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs ne pas être très contente d'être ici, au vu de la façon dont elle tentait d'assassiner le directeur de son regard…

Non loin de là, prenant tout un bout de la table à lui seul, venait le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid, accompagné de son fidèle ami Crocdur, présentement occupé à inonder la table des discussions de sa bave.

Peu d'autres personnes se trouvaient là, mais il est aussi bon de citer Arthur Weasley, professeur d'histoire à Poudlard le Banquier de Gringotts Maître Gripsec, délégué pour l'occasion par Ragnok II, qui n'avait pas put venir. Il y avait aussi James Taylor –alias Rossignol-, Kingsley Shackelbot, l'auror, et une inconnue dénommée Elodie d'Aiglefins.

Dumbledore avait présentée cette dernière dès le début de la réunion, disant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en qui l'on pouvait avoir toute confiance.

Mais, mis à part le fanatique du citron, personne ici ne la connaissait. Tout un chacun le comprit bien vite en observant les regards furtifs que ses voisins lançaient à la va-vite. Qui était-elle vraiment ?

Certains avaient entendu parler de ce Ténor Moldu, Jules d'Aiglefins, qui émerveillait le monde entier. Etait-elle sa fille ? Peut-être…

A sa place, Dumbledore faisait mine de lire une ultime fois le discours qu'il allait prononcer. Mais, en réalité, il avait la tête bien loin de là…

_Mais qui est-ce ? _Pensait-il, en songeant à cette inconnue charmante_._

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Londres, Ministère de la Magie, la veille. Dans un couloir désert…_

_- Mr Dumbledore ! S'exclama soudain une voix féminine, alors que le citronné était en route pour rencontrer le nouveau ministre et lui passer correctement les rênes de la société Sorcière._

_- Bonjour, Madame, répondit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_En disant cela, il observa l'inconnue. Elle était assez grande, peut-être un mètre octante, disposait d'un nez aquilin et de longs cheveux châtains qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. Ses attributs féminins étaient parfaits, et lui auraient faite tourner la tête en un instant, s'il avait été un peu plus jeune… _

_- Je souhaiterais entrer dans le Parti du Phénix, dit de but en blanc la jeune femme.  
_

_Dumbledore se mit immédiatement à réfléchir en entendant cette demande… _

_Accepter serait si simple…_

_Il est si tentant de le lui accorder…_

_Accéder à sa demande lui paraissait soudainement si agréable…_

_Il avait l'impression que, s'il refusait, il souffrirait de mille damnations…_

_Mais, s'il faisait le contraire, il espérait pouvoir se sentir si bien dans sa peau…_

_- Bien sûr, répondit-il en quelques instants, un franc sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?_

_- Je me nomme Lawrence Brodhar, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de son vieil interlocuteur. Vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi. Je vous remercie infiniment !_

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

_Pourquoi réfléchir à cela ? _pensa t'il_. Je me sens si bien dans l'ignorance… allons, il est temps de commencer !_

En se disant cela, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'inconnue le fixait sans fléchir, l'air sévère. Dès qu'il fit mine de commencer, elle se détendit visiblement, et charma tous les hommes présents en souriant merveilleusement… s'attirant aussi la méfiance des femmes présentes.

- Mes chers amis, dit-il. Qui veut un bonbon au citron ?

_Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, _pensa le professeur Snape.

- Albus, enfin, soyez sérieux ! Sermonna gentiment Minerva McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi, répondit l'acidifié en souriant, je n'ai pas put résister. Bien ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour la première fois dans le siège du Parti du Phénix pour décider de nos actions politiques à venir ! Tout d'abord, à nos adversaires qui nous écoutent grâce à maints sortilèges espions, je souhaiterais dire… FINITE INCANTATUM !

Une éblouissante lumière argentée jaillit alors des mains de Dumbledore, levées vers le plafond, et inonda l'ensemble de la salle, désactivant en quelques instants tous les sortilèges et artefacts espions dissimulés d'une manière ou d'une autre par les adversaires politiques des occupants de l'endroit.

- Bien ! Continua le directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ce petit problème, nous pouvons commencer sérieusement ! Comme vous avez tous put le remarquer, les personnes présentes ici sont toutes celles ayant fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons bien entendu la joie d'accueillir Mesdames Mathilde Delacour et Elodie d'Aiglefins, en qui nous pouvons avoir toute confiance.

Les regards jetés à la rond en disaient néanmoins fort long. Mathilde Delacour était très connue, mais à sa place, James Taylor, alias Rossignol, alias Jules d'Aiglefins, était fort inquiet… qui était cette dénommée Elodie d'Aiglefins ?

_E1 ne m'a absolument rien dit à son sujet ! _S'inquiéta t'il_. Que cela signifie t'il ?_

- Tout d'abord, mes chers amis, dit Dumbledore, vous devez savoir que, si j'ai créé ce parti, ce n'est pas pour participer aux élections Ministérielles, mais seulement pour permettre à notre point de vue politique de se faire entendre dans notre pays. Si l'un de vous souhaite néanmoins se présenter à un poste politique, vous devez savoir qu'il ou elle aura tout mon soutient.

- Albus, demanda alors Minerva McGonagall, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais, pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la véritable position de ce parti ? Il est encore tout jeune, et je pense qu'il serait fort utile que chacun de nous ici présent sache quels sont ses effectifs.

Il y eut alors plusieurs hochements de tête approbateurs dans la salle. A sa place, Elodie d'Aiglefins maintenait ses plus puissants boucliers d'Occlumencie en place, afin d'éviter que Rossignol ne s'introduise dans son esprit. Elle le connaissait, bien entendu. Il était si peu discret dans ses affaires… elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à le tuer s'il la découvrait.

- J'avais justement prévu de commencer par cela, ma chère Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Voici, depuis maintenant deux semaines que notre parti est créé, nous avons accueillies cent vingt quatre membres, vous inclus. Trois cent douze ont faite une demande d'adhésion, mais nous devons examiner leur cas avant de les accepter ou non. De plus, grâce à son Altesse Ragnok II de Gringotts, nous disposons d'un fond légal de deux millions de galions, remboursables sans intérêts dans un délai de trois ans.

- Deux millions ? S'exclama Hagrid, de sa forte voix. Mais, professeur ! Cela est énorme ! Qu'allons-nous donc bien pouvoir en faire ?

- C'est très simple, Hagrid mon ami, répondit Dumbledore. Trente mille galions ont déjà servis à acheter ce lieu et à l'aménager convenablement. Je prévois un coût de fonctionnement initial de huit mille galions par mois, et si tout va bien, nos dons devraient proportionnellement augmenter suffisement pour atteindre les douze mille galions par mois d'ici à six mois. Pour cela, nous devons bien entendu satisfaire nos membres par un travail actif, visible et efficace.

- Albus, demanda soudain Severus Snape, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Êtes-vous bien certains que nous n'aurons « que » douze mille galions à ce moment ? Où prévoyez-vous de pratiquer l'art du Pot-de-vin ?

- Severus, répondit le directeur de Poudlard en prenant un air extrêmement sérieux. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non ! Siffla le maître des Potions en adoptant son regard de congélateur. J'attends !

- Rassurez-vous, Severus, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Je n'ai jamais acceptée la corruption, je ne commencerais pas maintenant ! De ce point de vue, je puis me vanter d'être l'un des rares politiciens Anglais à être « propre ».

_Plus pour longtemps, _pensèrent en même temps Elodie d'Aiglefins et James Taylor.

Soudain, la discussion fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone portable. Intrigués par ce bruit étrange et inconnu, les sorciers du lieu tournèrent immédiatement leur attention en direction de l'australien…

Par SMS, celui-ci put lire :

_IIIX XUII XXr IXX g, XXe, XIXn IIIVX, cIIVX. eIVX. VX, VIX VIIIXa IIX IX, tXu, XIe. IIIVr IIV IV NVa… VIr III, cIIi Iss. XIa IIIV IIV MIVa Vl VIf III oIIy. I._

Rangeant son appareil en quelques secondes, il se leva soudain, et s'exclama :

- Veuillez me pardonner, mes amis, une urgence. Mon épouse est malade.

- Vous êtes tout excusé, répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

James Taylor quitta alors la salle, sous le regard mille fois scrutateur d'Elodie d'Aiglefins…

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu, Rajson Leiuds…_

- Mr le Premier Ministre ! S'exclama fortement une voix d'homme, sur un ton fort mécontent. Pourriez-vous donc m'expliquer les raisons de ces fonds Secret Défense que vous allouez à nous ne savons quel but obscur ?

La personne qui avait parlé était le chef de l'opposition, un dénommé Christopher Howard.

Lorsque les élections avaient eues lieu, il avait subie une cuisante défaite, face à Rajson Leiuds, et pensait ne jamais parvenir à s'en remettre tant elle avait été forte et inattendue. Mais les étranges actions du premier Ministre n'étaient pas pour plaire au peuple, loin de là, et il avait immédiatement profité de cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était plus haut encore dans les sondages que lors de l'arrivée du mystérieux candidat.

Quand ses associés politiques lui avaient parlés de mouvements de fonds très suspects classés Secret Défense par le Premier Ministre, il avait immédiatement sentie la bonne affaire pour les sondages.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répondit froidement Leiuds à son visiteur, sans même daigner lever le regard de sa paperasse officielle. Maintenant, DEHORS ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

Mais Christopher Howard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non ! Dit-il. J'exige de savoir, au nom du peuple Anglais !

Mais, pour seule réponse, il vit Rajson Leiuds soulever ses deux mètres d'arthrite, de scoliose et d'os fêlés en un saut aussi vif que soudain. Il eut ainsi l'honneur de se faire galamment reconduire par la peau du cou jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Le tout sous le regard de maints passants, outrés de la conduite de leur Premier Ministre…

- Dehors ! Dit celui-ci d'une voix forte que tout le monde entendit. Tentez de corrompre quelqu'un d'autre !

_Mouhaha ! _S'exclama en pensée Leiuds_. Voilà qui va faire bouger tes sondages inutiles, espèce d'imbécile !_

En effet, des scribouillards et des prostituées de journaux télévisés étaient constamment en train de surveiller le siège du Gouvernement Britannique… Le Premier Ministre le savait, bien entendu, puisque la majeure partie d'entre eux avait déjà eut le droit à un séjour au poste de police le plus proche, après qu'il eut feint de leur accorder une interview. Il aimait bien se détendre ainsi, de temps à autres…

Lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau, un nouveau visiteur s'y trouvait, beaucoup plus agréable, celui-là.

- Mr le Premier Ministre, dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main, je me présente, je suis Jules d'Aiglefins. C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer une aussi illustre personne...

- Tais-toi, Rossignol, répondit froidement Leiuds. Tu sais pourtant bien que j'ai horreur de tous ces maudits titres !

- Tu les as voulus, alors assumes, maintenant ! Sermonna Rossignol en fronçant les buissons.

_Il est encore de mauvaise humeur ?_ Se dit-il.

- Je sais, je sais ! Répondit Leiuds en souriant. Mais les Moldus sont véritablement des fanatiques de la bureaucratie ! Je passe mes journées à remplir des papiers ! Heureusement que le plan est prêt !

- Ils sont pointilleux, mais moins compliqués que les sorciers ! Proportionnellement, en comparant leur population et celle de nos chers Niais, ils sont beaucoup moins compliqués pour une organisation bien plus efficace !

- Tout de même ! Bon, pourquoi es tu là ? Il y a un souci ?

- Je viens à propos des élections du Ministre Sorcier, répondit Rossignol. Comme tu l'avais dit, notre candidat a perdu largement, et Scrimgeour l'a emporté dès le premier tour. Que faut-il faire, maintenant ? L'on s'en maintient au plan ?

- Je sais, j'y étais, répondit Leiuds, alias E1. Tu attendras un peu, environ une semaine après sa prise de fonction. Le temps qu'il prenne confiance en lui. Puis tu diras à Albus de commencer à attaquer avec son nouveau parti…

- Très bien. Mais je me demandais… il y a une dénommée Elodie d'Aiglefins qui est entrée dans ce parti. Albus dit que nous pouvons avoir toute confiance en elle, mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Que sais-tu ?

- Elodie d'Aiglefins ? S'étonna E1, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as caché le fait que ta fille oeuvrait aussi pour notre cause ?

- Non ! S'exclama Rossignol. Il est hors de question pour moi de prendre le risque de la perdre, elle aussi ! Mais c'est justement son nom qui m'intrigue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard, si elle se nomme comme moi…

E1 resta pensif pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant le plus vite possible des implications de cette arrivée dans Le Plan.

- Je ne sais que dire, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, observe. Nous verrons dans quelques temps. S'il s'avère qu'elle est une sang-pur, alors nous l'éliminerons.

- C'est ce que je pensais faire, répondit Rossignol. Autre chose ?

- Non, contente toi juste de manipuler Albus.

- Cela me fait penser, dit Rossignol en souriant soudain, que tu as vraiment eut du flair ! Absolument personne ne s'est aperçu que ce Parti du Phénix était infiltré presque à moitié par nos propres soldats.

- Surtout, en effet, répondit Leiuds. Albus a en effet été aussi malin que niais. Il recherche un peu trop les indices, et ne pense pas que l'on puisse ne pas en laisser. Enfin bon, tant qu'il obéit aux ordres…

- Il n'y aura pas besoin de l'éliminer, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, continua Rossignol.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que je vais te dire maintenant ! Gueula E1, son rôle de ministre insociable retrouvé. Va, et exécute le plan !

Jules d'Aiglefins se leva alors, et se mit au garde-à-vous en soupirant lourdement.

- A vos ordres, Généralissime, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il luminoplana alors, accompagné d'un grognement colérique du Premier Ministre Anglais…

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, quelques jours après, lors d'une séance exceptionnelle du Magenmaggot._

- Messieurs du Magenmaggot, commença d'une voix forte Albus Dumbledore, le Président-sorcier du troupeau de brebis et de loups mêlés. Mr le Premier Ministre Rajson Leiuds, Mr Le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, Mrs Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis dans cette glorieuse Chambre des Lords Sorciers du Magenmaggot pour juger Mr Cornélius Fudge, destitué de ses fonctions de Ministre de la Magie pour corruption et non respect des Lois de Sang. Aurors, faites entrer l'accusé !

Par une minuscule porte gardée par deux des clowns en costume rouge, ce fut un Fudge amaigri et au front dégoulinant de sueur qui fit son entrée dans la salle, escorté par deux Détraqueurs. Menotté et en tenue de prisonnier, il lui était impossible de s'essuyer avec son mouchoir blanc rayé de noir. De toute façon, il l'avait oublié dans sa cellule…

Les Détraqueurs étaient chargés de veiller, immobiles, sur la bonne conduite de leur prisonnier… c'est pourquoi ils ne cillèrent même pas lorsque Rajson Leiuds bondit dans leur direction, et les élimina proprement en les englobant entièrement d'une étrange sphère de lumière, sans même user de sa baguette… Dès que la lueur se fut évanouie, il ne restait plus que les manteaux noirs des créatures.

Immédiatement, des hurlements aussi soulagés qu'indignés retentirent dans la salle. Comment Mordred **(II) **ce traître au service des immondes Moldus osait-il ?

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Leiuds, pour toute réponse.

En disant cela, il retroussa les manches de son costume et montra les poings, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de calmer l'ensemble de la salle. Ses bras poilus étaient recouverts de cicatrices impressionnantes…

- Je vous remercie, Mr Le Premier Ministre, dit la juge Bones sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer. Aurors ! Appelez des renforts pour surveiller l'accusé, et faites nettoyer l'absence de dépouilles des deux détraqueurs !

Cela fut fait en quelques instants, et la séance prématurément interrompue put reprendre rapidement…

- Bien, s'exclama la juge. Mr Fudge, vous comparaissez ce jour devant cette assemblée pour répondre aux accusations et divers soupçons dont vous faites l'objet, je cite : corruption, versements d'argent illégaux à des organismes politiques, versement de pots-de-vin, réception de pots-de-vin, tentative de suspension de la démocratie par la force, escroquerie envers d'autres nations durant votre mandat, menaces envers d'autres nations durant votre mandat, complicité d'enlèvement et de séquestration, de torture et de meurtre. Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à cela, avant que nous n'ouïssions les plaidoiries de vos avocats ?

Fudge se leva alors de la chaise où il avait été forcé de s'asseoir par la poigne des Aurors chargés de le surveiller.

- Je… je plaide coupable, votre honneur ! S'exclama t'il difficilement, visiblement angoissé.

Son front dégoulinait de sueur plus que cela n'avait été vu auparavant par quiconque était présent dans la salle.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprises s'élevèrent alors du public. Fudge n'était pas connu pour son courage, bien loin de là, et l'entendre plaider en sa défaveur était quelque chose de réellement surprenant.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Fudge, répondit la juge. Maintenant, je prie monsieur Juste Waurreney, avocat de la défense, de commencer sa plaidoirie.

_Pour influencer les jurés, bien entendu, _songea Leiuds en affichant un sourire carnivore_. S'ils savaient, tous, qu'il n'était qu'un de mes pantins ! Mouhaha !_

- Je vous remercie, votre Honneur, s'exclama l'avocat en prenant place à la console qui lui était réservée. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, illustres membres du Magenmaggot, Monsieur le premier Ministre, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur le président Sorcier, pourquoi, je vous le demande, juge t'on aujourd'hui Mr Fudge ? Mon client est accusé de corruption, cela est, il n'est point possible de le nier. Mais avez-vous examinées les raisons l'ayant poussées à faire cela, au nom de notre société ?

Une faible rumeur naquit alors dans l'assemblée. A sa place, Fudge continuait à suer à grosses gouttes…

- ON S'EN FICHE ! Hurla alors Rajson Leiuds, debout à sa place. ABREGE, CRETIN !

Une exclamation indignée s'éleva alors en un seul ensemble dans la salle.

- SILENCE ! S'exclama la juge Bones, usant de sa baguette.

- JE DISAIS DONC, reprit fortement Juste Waurreney, que les raisons ayant poussées Monsieur Fudge à faire ceci était sa volonté de protéger son peuple et ses intérêts. Il est honteux qu'un tel homme d'honneur soit ainsi traîné dans la boue !

- ON PASSE AU VOTE ! Hurla de nouveau Leiuds, tout en baffant un sorcier à côté de lui. C'EST UN ORDRE !

Il jeta alors la vieille serviette qu'il tenait contre d'autres qui séchaient à ses côtés, et attendit.

- Soit, soupira la Juge Bones.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer au Premier Ministre Moldu, malheureusement. Les Lois, aussi bien sorcière que de Sang, le lui interdisaient.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie, veuillez lever votre baguette en l'air et penser à votre choix avant de lancer le sortilège du vote ! Dit-elle. Les résultats apparaîtront dans deux minutes.

Et, effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, juste à côté de la juge, des lettres de feu jaillirent soudain de nulle part, indiquant les résultats.

Jamais encore Cornélius Fudge n'avait paru aussi en sueur…

- Par cent vingt-neuf voix contre trente et une, dit solennellement la Juge Bones, Mr Cornélius Oswald Fudge est déclaré innocent et libre ! Il aura donc simple interdiction de pratiquer une quelconque activité Politique.

Un coup de marteau bien placé eut alors soudainement raison du silence, scellant ainsi la décision de justice et déclenchant une foule d'acclamations. A sa place, Fudge exultait, parfaitement sec.

- Objection, votre honneur ! S'exclama soudain une voix forte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors en un seul mouvement en direction de la personne qui avait dit cela.

A sa place, Rajson Leiuds s'était levé et se dirigeait d'un pas vif en direction de l'estrade.

- Dégage, toi ! Dit-il à l'avocat de Fudge en le bousculant sans ménagement, le dominant nettement du haut de ses deux mètres.

Il fit craquer quelques uns de ses os sclérosés tout en regardant les badauds autour de lui, et s'exclama :

- Au nom de la Loi de Sang numéro trois, article premier, alinéa un, Moi, Rajson Leiuds, Premier Ministre Moldu et dirigeant supérieur de la Société Sorcière, je m'oppose à cette décision de justice et use de mon droit de veto et de révocation ! Je déclare donc Mr Cornélius Oswald Fudge coupable des accusations dont il fait l'objet, et le condamne à la prison à perpétuité ! J'ai dit !

Il abattit alors violemment son poing sur son pupitre, le faisant vaciller sous le choc, puis quitta la salle d'un pas vif sans prêter aucune attention aux cris indignés de l'assemblée.

A sa place, Fudge s'était évanoui de désespoir… Azkaban ! Il allait à Azkaban ! Lui ! Comment diable avait-il put en arriver jusque là ?

- Et bien… qu'il en soit ainsi ! S'exclama la Juge Amélia Bones, en frappant sur son pupitre à l'aide son marteau. La séance est levée ! Aurors, emmenez l'accusé à sa nouvelle résidence !

Non loin de là, le Premier Ministre retrouva rapidement sa secrétaire personnelle, une pulpeuse jeune femme blonde avec un air incroyablement strict sur le visage, et lui ordonna de le suivre « en vitesse » en direction de l'aire de transplanage la plus proche…

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Manoir Ombrage._

- Mrs Ombrage ? Demanda un démarcheur sorcier vendeur de jouets magiques pour adultes.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'immonde croisement de primate à poils drus et de batracien d'un autre âge, après avoir reçu son visiteur, et en bavant devant la beauté physique de l'homme, qui rentrait dans ses critères nuptiaux.

- Je viens à vous pour vous proposer d'acheter mes purs instruments de plaisir ! Avec eux, vous pourriez honorer seule nos Pères et nos Mères avec bien plus d'efficacité ! Je suis même disposé à vous aider dans leur première utilisation…

- Effectivement, répondit immédiatement La Chose, une pure séance de prières nuptiales ne serait pas de refus ! Entrez, entrez ! Par quoi voudriez-vous commencer ? Une fella…

- Juste par vous séquestrer, interrompit le vendeur en reprenant son apparence véritable.

Une dizaine de Gobelins, jusque là dissimulés sous des capes d'invisibilité, se jetèrent alors sur la vieille folle, et l'empêchèrent de prononcer un seul mot pour se défendre en la stupéfixiant en un instant.

- Second, avoué et capturé ! Murmura le représentant, plus connu sous le nom de G1, en rayant le nom d'Ombrage de la liste qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

…

_Surrey, Manoir Avery, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard…_

Dans les caves du présent luxueux bâtiment, le dénommé Avery, maître des lieux depuis de nombreuses années, était en train de violer l'une des sept prostituées Moldues qu'il avait « récoltées » voici quelques jours, durant l'une de ses justes excursions purificatrices.

Les cadavres fraîchement décapités des six premières étaient en train de se vider de leur sang tout autour de lui, alors qu'il plantait sa baguette magique dans le sexe de sa dernière victime hurlante de douleur, et murmurait un sortilège d'explosion, un sourire sadique aux lèvres…

Soudain, alors qu'il jouissait de tant de pure justice, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cellule où il s'occupait presque quotidiennement à purifier le monde.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Eructa t'il de sa voix enjouée, alors qu'il se penchait sur l'un des cadavres sans vie pour le violer à nouveau, un sortilège d'endurance sexuelle habilement lancé sur ses gesticules **(I)**.

- Maître, couina la voix mille fois reconnaissable d'un elfe de maison. Mr Nott vous attend dans le salon. Il est accompagné d'un chargement d'enfant Moldus, et il souhaite que vous participiez à l'orgie qu'il organise ce soir. Il dit vous en avoir amené un avant goût.

- Soit, dit lui que j'arrive ! Répondit le Sorcier libidineux en se déversant dans le corps sans vie d'une de ses victimes…

Quelques instants plus tard, il était en train de remonter les escaliers de sa cave, rhabillé de nobles vêtements. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver dans son salon. Ce fut avec un immense plaisir qu'il put voir une dizaine d'enfants Moldus attachés par des cordes magiques, nus, la peau recouverte d'hématomes impressionnants, ornés de dizaines de cicatrices et de marques de fouets.

- Mon cher Avery ! S'exclama Marleganicus Nott en se levant de son fauteuil, et en souriant à son ami Sang-pur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien, et toi-même, mon cher ? Répondit Avery. Il est fort dommage que tu ne sois pas venu me visiter une heure plus tôt ! Je viens de finir un chargement de prostituées Moldues ! Je dois avouer qu'elles étaient particulièrement agréables, pour des impuretés pareilles.

- Tu as dût ressentir une grande joie, alors ! Purifier ainsi le monde de ces aberrations !

- Effectivement, répondit Avery en oeillant les jouets amenés par son ami.

- Je viens pour te convier à l'orgie que j'organise ce soir, dans mon manoir, dit Nott en suivant le regard de son camarade. Moi et mon épouse avons vidée une école de ces impuretés, et nous pensons qu'il serait fort bon d'en profiter pour honorer nos Pères et nos Mères en leur offrant du sang. Seras-tu des nôtres ?

- Bien sûr ! Avoir ainsi l'occasion de purifier le monde, cela ne se refuse pas ! Je viendrais avec mon épouse, et nous amènerons aussi quelques Elfes de Maison. Certains des miens ne se sont pas montrés assez actifs, ces derniers temps, et les torturer ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- C'est une nouvelle très intéressante, répondit Nott en souriant sincèrement, et en levant sa baguette en face de son camarade.

Celui-ci se dressa soudain, et prit un air étonné.

- Marleganicus ? Que…

Soudain, la dizaine d'enfants Moldus perdirent leur déguisement, et se révélèrent être des Guerriers Gobelins… les traits déformés par la colère et l'horreur, ils mirent hors d'état de nuire ce maudit assassin qu'était Avery.

Marleganicus Nott n'en était absolument pas étonné. Pour cause, il reprit bien vite son apparence de G1, dissimulé par un rideau d'Ombre, l'effet de son Polynectar ayant prit fin, et transplana avec ses soldats pour la cible suivante…

…

_Manoir McNair, toujours quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard…_

- Monsieur McNair, dit un vendeur de haches magiques et d'instruments de torture, renouveler votre équipement vous permettrait d'être encore bien plus efficace dans votre glorieux emploi de bourreau.

- Dégagez, bon à rien ! Eructa McNair, en rabattant sa cagoule rouge sur son visage, sa baguette à la main.

- Monsieur, je suis même prêt à vous offrir mon matériel si vous acceptez de m'aider à décapiter quelques Moldus ! Supplia le représentant, un air profondément raciste sur le visage. C'est un rêve, pour moi ! Je… je ne suis pas assez fort pour m'aventurer parmi ces barbares tout seul !

- En ce cas, je suis prêt à reconsidérer votre offre, répondit McNair, soudain très intéressé, un sourire sadique fleurissant sous sa cagoule de bourreau.

Cela lui ferait une occasion supplémentaire pour nettoyer le monde, après tout…

- Je suis ravi de le savoir ! Répondit le vendeur en souriant. Au nom des Lois, je vous arrête !

Et, comme précédemment, le Sorcier fut proprement enlevé par des Gobelins apparaissant soudain, sans même pouvoir lever le plus petit doigt pour se défendre.

_**UHDS**_

_Appartements d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Cloîtré dans son petit chez lui, l'illustre directeur de Poudlard réfléchissait profondément, affalé sur un confortable fauteuil, et encouragé par une grande bouteille de Whisky Moldu redoutable.

A quoi réfléchissait-il ?

Tout simplement à toutes les énigmes qui se présentaient à son esprit, et qui le titillaient sans cesse depuis des mois maintenant.

Il devait certainement posséder la clef de quelques mystères, mais il ne voyait pas laquelle, ce qui expliquait qu'il fusse ainsi en train de penser.

_Récapitulons, _se dit-il. _La clef de tout cela est sans aucun doute ce cher Professeur. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est de retour parmi nous, même si je n'en ai aucune preuve, et depuis, les choses s'accélèrent grandement, ce qui me fait dire qu'il est un important dirigeant de l'un ou l'autre des camps. Très probablement de celui de Rossignol, du mien donc. Mais pourquoi ne se montre t'il pas à ses alliés ? Excellente question. Quel évènement attends t'il ? Ma première théorie à son sujet était fausse, mais… il est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie ! Il avait près de septante ans lorsque j'en avais dix-sept, cela lui ferait donc environ… presque deux cent ans. Les Sorciers atteignent régulièrement cet âge ci, mais à l'état de vieillards difformes, pas en jeunes gens en pleine force de l'âge. Magie Noire ? Peut-être, il est expert dans le domaine…_

_Premièrement, j'ai cru qu'il s'était déguisé en enfant, et qu'il s'agissait de Mr Léonard. Je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas le cas, le caractère des deux personnages étant radicalement différent._

_Peut-être est-il le nouveau Premier Ministre des Moldus, Rajson Leiuds ? Mais, encore une fois, le caractère est bien trop dissemblable du sien tel que je le connais…_

_Quel dilemme ! S'il était de retour, il ferait trembler de terreur tous ceux qui oseraient ne serait-ce que penser du mal de lui…_

_O, Père ! Quand allez-vous revenir ?_

_**UHDS**_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

N°12821 – 17 Novembre 1992

_Publicité_

Le nouveau Balai de la société Nimbus, le Brindille 1000, est arrivé sur le marché ! Particulièrement léger, il est idéal pour les attrapeurs et les poursuiveurs. Avec des pointes à cent kilomètres à l'heure, il est le plus rapide balai de compétition sur le marché ! Son prix n'est que de quatre cent nonante neuf galions, alors il ne faut surtout pas hésiter ! Enchantement grossissant gratuit, à la demande. Dès à présent en magasin. Réservé aux personnes majeures, de préférence aux femmes célibataires.

_Bienvenue à notre nouveau Ministre !_

C'est au nom de notre journal tout entier que je dis, moi Rita Skeeter, un immense « bienvenue » à notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour ! J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il trouvera un grand plaisir à diriger notre pays de sa puissante baguette !

Longue vie a lui !

RS

_Publicité_

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je ne me présente plus, je suis le célébrissime Gilderoy Lockart, ordre de Merlin première classe, sept fois élu sorcier le plus charmeur d'Angleterre par le magazine mensuel _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Avez-vous pensé aux avantages que procurait l'usage quotidien du sortilège de Sexoplus ® ?

Avec ceci, vous ne vous fatigueriez plus pour vous satisfaire, et pourrez ainsi jouir en continu d'un plaisir perpétuel. Je l'ai essayé, il est fantastique !

N'hésitez plus !

_Justice_

Le département de la Justice Magique et le bureau des Aurors ont conjointement annoncée l'arrestation, voici quelques jours, d'une bande de vampires et de loups-garous mêlés qui avaient attaquée une maison sorcière, transformant ses occupants en loups-garous calices. Ces malfaisantes aberrations ont aussitôt été mises à mort, et leurs victimes décapitées pour être sauvées.

RS

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre. Département des Mystères…_

Angélique Delacour, secrétaire de Cornélius Fudge démise de ses fonctions lors du licenciement de son employeur, était plus que décidée à user de ses charmes pour accomplir la mission que lui avait donnée le dénommé Rossignol.

Derrière son identité secrète de Ve2, elle était le troisième plus ancien membre de l'organisation secrète menée par l'Oiseau.

Aujourd'hui, il lui avait été demandé de profiter du fait que S3 avait volontairement chamboulée la distribution de quelques documents officiels afin d'entrer dans le Département des Mystères.

Pour quelle raison ? Tout d'abord, rassembler des preuves.

Il était su que les Sorciers menaient des expériences sur diverses créatures magiques, et il était presque certain que cela se déroulait dans le département des Mystères. Le prouver permettrait de mener un grand coup politique… Il lui suffisait de placer quelques _SER_, les Sortilèges Espions Radios, afin de prouver ce fait aux sceptiques. Cela permettrait de tourner une grande part de l'opinion publique Sorcière en faveur de ses intérêts…

C'est le Père Créateur qui avait découverte l'existence des ondes magiques, et lui qui en avait imaginé la majeure partie des usages.

Contrairement aux ondes électromagnétiques, elles n'étaient pas constituées de photons, mais de particules de magie. Elles n'émettaient aucun rayonnement, et étaient de ce fait absolument invisibles à l'œil nu. Le seul moyen de les observer actuellement accessible aux Sorciers était d'user d'un microscope moldu capable d'agrandir la vision à un niveau dix-huit mille sept cent dix-sept fois plus petit qu'un électron. Cette taille microscopique expliquait aussi le fait que même les Moldus ne les avaient pas découvert… ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Contrairement à ce que certains croyaient lorsqu'ils entendaient parler du « Père Créateur », il ne s'agissait pas là de l'un des Pères honorés par les Fanatiques Sorciers. Bien loin de là.

Cet homme était un véritable génie, qui avait vécu voici maintenant plus de huit siècles, date à laquelle il était apparu publiquement pour la dernière fois sous les traits d'un vieillard usé, ayant fait son temps après avoir vécue sa longue vie durant près de deux cent ans.

En une existence, il avait créées maintes organisations pour défendre les droits de toutes les créatures, magiques ou non avait menées des guerres contre ceux qui tentaient de les massacrer avait réalisées des recherches sur la magie plus loin que n'importe qui avant lui avait créés des quantités impressionnantes de sortilèges, de charmes, de runes, d'enchantements, d'artefacts et j'en passe. En bref, Il était un génie.

Bien que les Sorciers l'aient oublié, ou plutôt censuré avec leur « Trou de l'Histoire », pratiquement la moitié de tout ce qu'ils enseignaient dans leurs dégradantes écoles de magie avait été découvert ou créé par le Père Créateur.

Mais le temps de celui-ci était depuis longtemps terminé. Sans lui, sans sa volonté impressionnante, les siens n'avaient pas réussi à résister à la pression meurtrière des Fanatiques, et s'étaient fait massacrer.

Ils n'étaient plus que quelques centaines, peut-être au maximum deux milliers à travers le monde, à gire sur des tables d'expérimentation, des tubes, des baguettes, des seringues et maints autres objets plantés dans le corps. Leurs organes leurs étaient retirés pour être étudiés, remplacés par des artefacts artificiels qui les tuaient de l'intérieur, sous le regard insensible des employés des différents ministères. Ils n'étaient que des aberrations, après tout.

De par son état d'hybride, Rossignol avait réussi à faire libérer l'un d'eux en jouant des Lois de Sang. Par un étrange coup du destin, le seul d'entre eux qui avait réussi à échapper à cette horreur était Léonard.

Il était le seul Elfe **(III) **à ne pas être disséqué à vif et en continu pour le bien des expériences Sorcières.

_**UHDS**_

_Dans un pur lieu lointain, plus précisément dans une pure salle aux pures couleurs purement multicolores…_

Un groupe de fanatiques drastiquement réduit pour une raison inconnue se trouvait une nouvelle fois réunit en ce lieu …

- Pourquoi Ombrage n'est-elle pas là ? S'exclamaient des voix en colère. Et Avery ? McNair ? Ils ont bien plus d'une heure de retard !

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! Hurla alors une voix, amplifiée magiquement.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la salle bondée. Un instant plus tard, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la personne qui s'était ainsi écrié.

Debout à sa place, Narcissa Malfoy avait sa baguette levée en l'air et provoquait de grands « BANG ! » afin de faire cesser le trouble régnant dans la pièce.

- Pour servir nos Pères et nos Mères, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices, s'exclama t'elle. Aussi prend-je jusqu'à nouvel ordre la place de mon mari, et commande-je cette assemblée ! J'ai dit !

- Narcissa, s'exclama à son tour un sorcier, devant lequel un compliment précisait : _Père Forgeur. _Êtes-vous sûre que cela soit prudent, avec votre grossesse ?

- Oui, répondit la sorcière. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour notre cause, y compris à remplacer mon mari durant nos prières, et d'assurer les siennes en plus des miennes.

- Ce n'est pas un grand sacrifice, pour une nymphomane comme toi, murmura une autre sorcière, assise à siège où un autre compliment précisait : _Mère Etincelante_.

- Cela, non, répondit Narcissa sans prendre ombrage de la remarque. Mais assurer son rôle spirituel et militaire l'est.

- Mais où est donc passé ton mari ? S'exclama un autre sorcier, faisant se tourner l'attention de tous vers lui.

Un compliment le désignait comme le _Père Rêveur_.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Narcissa en se levant, permettant à toutes et tous de remarquer sa nudité complète. C'est bien pour cette raison que je reste ici à purement prier nuptialement à longueur de journée ! J'espère que nos Pères et nos Mères me le révèleront durant mes psalmodies. HEIL !

- HEIL ! Hurlèrent alors toutes les personnes présentes, en se levant et en tendant le bras droit dans un salut fanatique.

Tous se mirent alors à purement prier…

_**UHDS**_

_Opéra Royal, Paris. Dans une loge de grand luxe…_

A ce moment là, Rossignol était en train de se reposer quelque peu avant d'entamer un nouveau concert dans la peau du Moldu Jules d'Aiglefins.

Comme il le faisait habituellement, il évacuait son stress et se concentrait en repensant à quelques uns des ses soucis…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_- Si le monde Sorcier usait encore du précédent calendrier solaire créé par les centaures, dit Rossignol, nous serions en l'an trois mille soixante six. En sachant que Poudlard a été fondé en l'an grégorien neuf cent octante sept, calcule la différence… mais pourquoi cette question, Léonard ?_

_- Une petite excentricité de ma part, répondit Léo. Ne fait pas attention…_

_- Si tu le dis… j'imagine que c'est pour tes recherches sur le trou de l'histoire ?_

_- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher, à toi et à ton Occlumencie ! Plaisanta Léo. Et bien oui, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire de ce que tu sais à ce propos, je suis bien obligé de faire mes recherches par moi-même. A moins que tu n'ais subitement changé d'avis ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, non, répondit Rossignol. L'ignorance est parfois douce…_

_- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Léo. Mais la connaissance totale de tout ce qui a lieu est une nécessité, dans mon métier._

_- La connaissance du présent, oui, précisa l'Oiseau. Pas celle du passé…_

_- Dans une certaine mesure, si. L'Histoire passée est le scénario de l'avenir !_

_- Je crois bien avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part, plaisanta Rossignol._

_- Hum ? Moi aussi, murmura alors Léo en prenant une pause songeuse. Mais… je ne me souviens absolument plus où et quand…_

_Le jeune garçon ne vit pas Rossignol froncer soudainement les buissons…_

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les trous de mémoire de ce cher petit qu'est Léo ! Pensa Rossignol en soupirant. J'ai horreur de le voir souffrir ainsi ! Malheureusement, cela est un mal nécessaire... J'ai parfois horreur de mon rôle !

- Mr D'Aiglefins ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine, de derrière une porte. La représentation va commencer.

- Je suis prêt, répondit alors en se levant le plus grand Ténor de tous les temps.

_**UHDS**_

**La Gazette de Gringotts**

**Exclusivement réservée aux Gobelins**

**N°24**

_Mobilisation_

A la demande de Ragnok II, l'ensemble des Lìdalk aptes au combat est appelé à se rendre à sa banque respective, afin de s'inscrire sur les listes militaires de la nation Lìdalk.

Le service militaire est obligatoire !

Honneur et Union !

Ragnok II

_La fin de la Noise_

Hier, les Banquiers Gobelins réunis à Gringotts ont votée à l'unanimité la fin de la Noise dans notre système monétaire. L'inflation galopante dont nous somme victime ayant rendue cette valeur si infime qu'elle en devenait totalement inutile.

Les sommes perdues seront compensées en Mornilles et galions pour quiconque en fera la demande, dans un délai maximal de trois ans. Au-delà, tout argent non changé sera considéré comme perdu.

G1

_Appel à la prière_

En raison de la tenue prochaine de la Journée de la Mémoire, nous transcrivons dans nos pages les psalmodies et les prières à prononcer ce jour venu, pour la mémoire de nos glorieux ancêtres. Souvenons-nous d'eux. **(IV)**

G2

_Première psalmodie_

A Bilc Sinisc,

Am sva fal Lìs,

Fal cins cibra

Fal cinsilvrin drilféna can gónèlca và lia.

A Bilc Sinisc, Misnón tidi tosba !

_Première prière_

A Bilc Sinisc ! Misnón cids cins !

Misnón tins, cids clètrus Lìs,

Misnón tins, cids jama Lìis,

Misnón tins, cids asé cins,

Misnón tins, cids omidré palta !

A Bilc Sinisc ! Misnón cids cins ! Misnón tins !

A Bilc Sinisc, Misnón cids cins sogdes cidi èsmet !

_Seconde psalmodie_

Bilc Sinisc, a asres tómélièc, omaranres fil èsmetres stochilì, bu vlasnèc tèt spirles ó thid se csalfen ca tais gesbitres và imèn lis.

_Paroles de révélation_

Su Sinisc usn cibes bu ontie tonnel e gesn. Tures rubes set soes, tosbu su.

La Magie est amour et toutes choses de bien. Pour connaître ses secrets, prie la.

_Troisième psalmodie_

Tudu cigèn Cibes Bu tidi sinbes, ca o tódè cid ènces stuvich, a Bilk Sinisc, siniscva téraèl tins siniscvi.

_Seconde prière_

A Bilc Sinisc ! Misnón cids cins !

Misnón tins, cids clètrus Lìs,

Misnón tins, cids jama Lìis,

Misnón tins, cids asé cins,

Misnón tins, cids omidré palta !

A Bilc Sinisc ! Misnón cids cins ! Misnón tins !

A Bilc Sinisc, Misnón cids cins sogdes cidi èsmet !

_Prière finale_

Bilk Sinisc,

Còciat bu Siniscva,

Vàk tidi Mèstéla laif,

Cida Cibes igè olvises,

Bu Djuhoes và lavées

E cid Stuvichal

Tudu cigèn Cibes

Stal tiothèlcé

Isi o blècèr

Bu o tódè,

Cida Can lai và téra e man,

Cida Can no raèl siàsdéra,

Cida Can Cibe téra e Cids Cins

Bu Can và stuvich dro tins biol.

_**UHDS**_

_Gringotts. Quelque part…_

S'il y avait une chose que les Sorciers sous-estimaient grandement, c'était bien la ruse du peuple de Banquiers qu'étaient les Gobelins.

En effet, si Gringotts n'était pas un bâtiment d'une taille particulièrement impressionnante comme Poudlard, cela était dût à la seule volonté de ses propriétaires. Ils souhaitaient paraître faibles à la vue des Sorciers, afin que ceux-ci ne se méfient pas d'eux… et, jusqu'à maintenant, cela avait toujours excellemment bien fonctionné.

Dissimulée par de puissants enchantements, l'immense majorité des souterrains de la banque constituait la Cité de Gringotts. Rien qu'à elle seule, celle-ci comptait plus d'habitants qu'il n'y avait de Sorciers en Angleterre… Pour l'instant. Soit environ vingt milliers de personnes.

Néanmoins, aussi puissante forteresse fut-elle, cette banque n'en était pas moins vulnérable… l'un de ses points faibles était parfois la trop grande confiance que les Gobelins mettaient en eux même et en leurs sortilèges uniques et innovants. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'un de ceux-ci qu'ils scellaient les cellules de leurs prisonniers… et qu'ils se permettaient de ne pas poster de gardes devant celles-ci.

- Rattrapez le ! Cria un soldat gobelin. Tuez le s'il le faut !

Enfin, il avait réussi à contrecarrer ce maudit enchantement de ces saletés d'aberrations. Quelle quantité de Magie avaient-elles volée à des sang-purs pour parvenir à créer une telle puissance ? Cela le révulsait, de savoir que des pures personnes de son pur sang s'étaient faite purement et simplement dépouiller de leur pure et sainte magie. Les aberrations paieraient ! Elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

C'est ce que se répétait sans cesse Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il courrait le plus vite possible dans les couloirs souterrains de Gringotts, une baguette à la main. Pour la voler, il avait dut s'abaisser au niveau des Moldus et étrangler à mains nues le premier enfant venu. Il se purifierait le plus tôt possible durant une pure séance de prières nuptiales avec ses maîtresses.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla t'il soudain, en arrivant dans ce qui semblait être un logement.

En deux coups de baguettes, il tua la femme gobeline qui se trouvait là, fit exploser un enfant sans ressentir le moindre dégoût de lui même, puis observa les lieux. Impossible de tenir un siège ici, et il n'y avait aucune issue… il aurait au moins massacrées deux aberrations !

Rageant de ne pouvoir transplaner à cause des barrières de l'endroit, il quitta la pièce en courant. Mais, venant des deux côtés de la rue où il se trouvait, une foule de soldats Gobelins en armes s'avançait… Il n'avait plus qu'une solution pour sauver sa vie…

Lâchant la baguette volée, il se concentra en lui-même afin de réunir ses forces autant que possible. Puis, après quelques secondes, il hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait, dément :

- PAR MON SANG !

Il se trancha alors les poignets avec une lame volée précédemment, et son sang jaillit soudain en tous sens, alors qu'un étrange pentacle de runes luisait sur sa peau, visible même malgré ses vêtements.

- OUBLIETTES ! S'exclama un Gobelin.

Lucius Malfoy disparut alors dans un nouveau jaillissement de son propre sang, le rayon bleu du sortilège d'amnésie disparaissant avec lui…

Plantés dans la rue, ébahis et horrifiés, les Gobelins rageaient… Pour la première fois de son histoire, Gringotts avait vu un de ses prisonniers parvenir à s'enfuir… en vie.

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre…_

Ce jour là, dans l'ensemble de l'immense complexe de bureaux, parloirs, cellules, lieux de torture, laboratoire de recherche et j'en passe, retentit une voix, magiquement amplifiée pour se faire entendre dans les moindres recoins…

_Ceci est une allocution officielle de Mr Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie._

_Mes chers concitoyens, mes chères concitoyennes._

_En prenant position au poste de Ministre, j'ai découvert maints dossiers urgentissimes qui avaient été littéralement laissés en plan par mon prédécesseur, Mr Cornélius Fudge, à cause de sa destitution aussi brutale que soudaine._

_Je me suis immédiatement penché dessus, dans l'espoir d'améliorer exponentiellement l'avenir de notre belle société._

_Pour cette raison, j'annonce l'entrée en vigueur des mesures suivantes. Désormais :_

_- Les Loups-garous, Vélanes et Nains rejoignent les listes des créatures magiques jugées dangereuses. De ce fait, leur meurtre en cas de légitime défense n'est plus punissable par la loi. Cette mesure a été prise suite à de nombreuses affaires d'agression où ces créatures ont laissé parler leurs pulsions sauvages et barbares._

_- Ensuite, du fait de nos droit financiers, j'annonce l'annulation pure et simple de la dette de notre société à l'encontre de la Banque Gringotts, et la reprise de contrôle par la force de l'enclave Gobeline sur laquelle est construite la majeure partie du Chemin de Traverse. Il est grand temps que nous réagissions face à la menace de ces créatures._

_- Après cela, le programme scolaire de l'école de Magie de Poudlard sera entièrement refondu pour l'année scolaire à venir, avec la suppression des inutiles cours d'Etude des Moldus, et l'ajout de cours de duel et de défense magique avancée, afin que nous puissions mieux nous confronter à toutes les créatures sauvages et barbares qui sévissent de par le monde._

_- Enfin, dans le but de mettre correctement en œuvre les mesures suivantes, un couvre-feu sera désormais institué pour toutes les créatures magiques, criminels et repris de justice, magasins et institutions._

_Je vous remercie._

Le Ministre de la Magie quitta alors son pupitre, devant les regards étonnés de l'assemblée du Magenmaggot et des badauds présents.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle silencieuse, une personne applaudit dans son coin, en criant « bravo ! ». Ce cri du cœur fut le déclencheur de maints autres, et, immédiatement, la salle fut envahie par une nuée d'acclamations.

Sur les quelques cinq cent personnes présentes, seule une vingtaine préféra partir immédiatement plutôt que de se prêter au jeu dégradant du ministre. Parmi elles se trouvaient nombre de nos connaissances, le plus souvent déguisées par Polynectar ou illusions diverses et variées. Il y avait là les dénommés S1, S2, S3, S4, G1 et G2, Ragnok II, Rossignol, Rajson Leiuds –alias E1-, Ve1, Ve2, Ve3, Va1, Remus Lupin –alias LG1-, et même… Léonard.

Il était présentement déguisé sous les traits d'un inconnu, grâce à une potion de Polynectar réalisée par son camarade Harry. Celui-ci était parvenu à augmenter la durée de l'effet de cette potion à trois heures de temps… en attendant mieux.

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était véritablement affligé par le niveau d'incapacité mentale de ce type qui se faisait appeler « Ministre ». S'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte dans sa langue natale…

Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, et sortait de la salle calmement, Léonard avait une grande envie de hurler sa rage et de pleurer de désespoir. La tâche qui l'attendait était si incommensurable !

_**UHDS**_

_Gringotts, bureau de Ragnok II_

Après cette dégradante réunion au Ministère de la Magie des Sorciers, Ragnok II, le Seigneur incontesté des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni, revoyait une nouvelle fois ses plans en revue…

Aujourd'hui, il avait privés les Sorciers de Quatre de leurs membres influents. Le Magenmaggot remuerait quelque peu, et cela lui permettrait sans doute d'arnaquer le nouveau Ministre… qui sait ?

Ce fut avec un sourire aussi sadique que carnivore qu'il regagna alors les souterrains de sa banque, pour aller passer en revue ses armées…

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu_

Rajson Leiuds était rapidement revenu à ses occupations ministérielles dès la réunion des Niais à baguette terminée. Il attendait impatiemment une personne en particulier, et avait entièrement barricadé son bureau en donnant l'ordre à sa secrétaire de ne le déranger sous absolument aucun prétexte.

Soudain, dans la pénombre amenée par la fermeture totale des rideaux et des volets éclairé seulement par une petite lampe de bureau, le vieillard acariâtre et sclérosé put apprécier l'arrivée d'une plantureuse jeune femme dans sa cheminée…

- Mr le Ministre, dit-elle immédiatement en se dirigeant en souriant vers l'homme. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

- Grande est ma joie à votre vue, ma chère Elodie d'Aiglefins. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Madame Lawrence Brodhar, ma chère épouse ?

- Tu peux le dire, Rajson, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, et en prenant place sur les genoux de celui qui partageait sa vie.

- Alors, demanda Leiuds après un petit moment à partager leur bave respective, combien de personnes as-tu assassinées aujourd'hui ?

- Aucune, malheureusement. Il semblerait que nos ennemis se fassent discrets. Je retournerai enquêter dans les rues de Londres dans quelques temps, pour voir si quelques-uns de ces fanatiques ne va pas faire une « récolte » pour son plaisir.

- Je plains celui ou celle qui te séquestrera, ma chère, répondit Leiuds en souriant, sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet.

- Moi aussi ! Tu voudras que je t'en amène un, pour que tu te détendes en le torturant ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Leiuds d'un ton noir…

Ils s'éclipsèrent alors en transplanant pour leur petit chez eux… quelque part.

_**UHDS**_

_**Petites précisions sur la situation politique Sorcière**_

**Dans la suite de l'histoire, certains personnages présents dans ce chapitre prendrons de l'importance, aussi vous donne-je quelques informations complémentaires sur eux ou leur parti politique…**

**_Rufus Scrimgeour :_ Nouveau Ministre de la Magie, ancien chef du département de la sûreté (les Aurors). Il est âgé de soixante-huit ans, et adhère au parti « Le Conservateur Sorcier ».**

**_Le Conservateur Sorcier :_ Parti politique fondé par Albus Dumbledore et co-géré avec Cornélius Fudge jusqu'à quelques jours avant la destitution de celui-ci. Il a été ultra majoritaire durant plus de cinq décennies avant cela. Il est dirigé par intérim par Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, en attendant l'élection d'un nouveau dirigeant. Mais ce parti est en pleine débandade…**

**_Le Parti Du Phénix :_ Créé par Albus Dumbledore et géré par une assemblée constituée de sorciers et de diverses créatures magiques, il a pour but de combattre le racisme ambiant de la société sorcière. Pour accomplir cela, il dispose d'un pouvoir immense : le contrôle total de l'école de Magie de Poudlard.**

_**Le « Sang-pur sang » :**_** Parti qui réuni cent personnes ? C'est du moins là la conclusion menée par le Conservateur Sorcier… ce parti est fortement militariste, et quiconque souhaite en faire parti doit être de sang-pur. Son cercle extérieur est constitué des novices, tandis que son cercle intérieur, dirigeant, est un conseil de fanatiques. Son unique signe de reconnaissance est un salut au bras droit levé fait au garde à vous. (= « **_Heil H_**. »)**

**Souvenez-vous que cette fiction ne tient absolument aucun compte d'une quelconque religion, secte ou croyance, ne prend aucun parti, ne fait aucune allusion à une personnalité politique ni ne prend position.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Précisions supplémentaires sur la Religion Sorcière**_

_**Comparaisons :**_

**Comme vous pouvez le lire, les Sorciers Croyants honorent leurs Pères et leurs Mères au cours de « Pures séances de pures prières purement Nuptiales ». La connotation au rapport sexuel est voulue pour de simples raisons. **

**Dans l'antiquité, de nombreuses civilisations considéraient le rapport sexuel et l'orgasme comme un moyen efficace de se rapprocher des dieux, durant le moment de flottement qui s'en suivait. **

**Les Sorciers, conservateurs à l'extrême, ont gardée cette façon de voir les choses, et honorent ainsi leurs Ascendants. Mais, contrairement aux civilisations antiques, les femmes sont considérées comme des jouets, non pas comme des être semis divins, malgré leur capacité à « Donner la vie »…**

**Toute remarque, critique ou non, sera bienvenue. Si je vous écoeure, principalement… mouhaha !**

**Souvenez-vous que cette fiction ne tient absolument aucun compte d'une quelconque religion, secte ou croyance, ne prend aucun parti, ne fait aucune allusion à une personnalité politique ni ne prend position. **

_**UHDS**_

**I. **_Ses gesticules :_** il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire sa façon de faire…**

**II. **_Mordred_** : Les sorciers disent « Merlin » à la place de « Dieu ». Alors pourquoi pas « Mordred » à la place de « diable » ?**

**III. **_Elfe_** : Dans cette fiction, ce mot sert à décrire deux espèces différentes. Il y a les Elfes de Maison, et les Elfes simples. Traduisez par « Hauts Elfes », « Elfes de Lumière », « Elfes Blancs », et j'en passe… Lorsque je parlerais simplement « d'elfes », cela signifiera la seconde solution.**

**IV. Les paroles des prières et psalmodies sont rapportées dans l'Ancien Langage (sans rapport avec Christopher Paolini). Pour en savoir plus, vous allez devoir attendre… mouhaha ! Essayez donc de déchiffrer !**

_**UHDS**_

**Souvenez-vous que cette fiction ne tient absolument aucun compte d'une quelconque religion, secte ou croyance, ne prend aucun parti, ne fait aucune allusion à une personnalité politique ni ne prend position. Je me répète, je sais, mais j'y tiens…**


	26. Vérités et Propagandes

**Chers lecteurs, je suis absolument navré de vous dire que j'ai subie une grave crise d' « inventite », voici de cela quelques jours… **

**Pour cette raison, je vous offre maintenant un chapitre d'une extrême longueur et richesse !**

**J'espère qu'il vous paraîtra passionnant, et que vous récompenserez mes longues heures de travail et de réflexion par quelques courtes secondes à me commenter…**

…

**Connaissez-vous la chanson « **_Pour les Enfants du Monde entier_** » D'Yves Duteil ?**

**Je chiale littéralement à chaque fois que je l'entends. Je pourrais l'écouter en boucle toute une journée sans m'en lasser.**

**XXVI) Vérités et Propagandes**

"Il arrive un jour... où l'on se rend compte que l'on est plus près de la fin que du commencement."

Léo (Citant Pierre Boulle)

_Poudlard, Dortoir de nos amis… A l'heure fort tardive de Six heures du matin, le dix-sept octobre mil neuf cent nonante deux..._

- Parle ! S'exclama fortement Blaise, les sourcils froncés. Que venais-tu faire dans le bureau de Léo ? Le pétrifier ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

La personne à qui il avait demandé cela se trouvait présentement assise de force sur une chaise, au milieu de la salle commune de nos camarades. Luna Lovegood avait été assommée par Blaise alors qu'elle sortait d'une petite expédition d'exploration dans le bureau de Léo. Il l'avait attachée avec des cordes sorties de sa baguette.

- Je-ne-l'ai-pas-pétrifié ! Répondit-elle durement pour la énième fois, son air de Miss Foldingue sur le visage, contrastant grandement avec ses propos.

- Ce ne peut-être que toi ! Insista Blaise. Toutes les preuves sont contre toi !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Luna. Il était déjà pétrifié, lorsque je suis sortie de la grande salle !

- Et bien voyons ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !

- Si ! Demande donc à ton ami Harry de préparer du sérum de vérité ! Tu verras, alors !

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, Blaise fut quelque peu surprit par cette proposition. Si elle était coupable, elle ne proposerait pas cela, si ? Pour autant qu'il sache, le véritaserum était impossible à contrecarrer sans un énorme travail d'Occlumencie. Or, à l'âge de onze ans, le jeune garçon doutait fortement que l'on pouvait être fort en ce domaine.

- Soit, dit-il. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je le lui demanderais ! Mais en attendant… Stupéfix !

_**UHDS**_

_Au même moment, à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie. Au Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour…_

- Monsieur le Ministre, dit la nouvelle secrétaire du lieu, son altesse Ragnok II, Seigneur des Gobelins de Gringotts et d'Angleterre requiert un rendez-vous immédiat avec vous. Il est en route.

Grognant d'être ainsi interrompu dans ses lectures officielles, l'Homme à la tête de lion s'exclama, sans daigner lever la tête :

- Que me veut-il, ce vieux machin ?

- Je l'ignore, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit la secrétaire.

- Soit, faites le entrer lorsqu'il arrivera, Griselda.

- Je suis déjà là, s'exclama une voix gutturale sur un ton mécontent.

- Seigneur Ragnok ! S'exclama Scrimgeour en se levant et en souriant bien malgré lui. Comment allez-vous ?

- Fort bien, avoua le vieux dirigeant Gobelin. Et vous-même ?

- Je me portais bien mieux avant votre arrivée, répondit Scrimgeour en continuant à afficher un sourire qui démentait ses propos. Prenez donc un siège, je vous prie.

- Je vous remercie, mais comme dit à votre prédécesseur, je connais vos fauteuils. De plus, je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « vieux machin », je puis rester debout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais venons en directement à nos affaires ! Je suis ici pour parler du remboursement de votre dette à notre égard !

- Une dette ? Répéta Scrimgeour en haussant un sourcil, et en reprenant place à son fauteuil ministériel. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une dette quelconque à votre encontre.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Ministre Scrimgeour, Eructa Ragnok. Le cinq septembre dernier, votre très coûteux Cornélius Fudge a magiquement promis de nous rembourser dans un délai de six mois ! Hors, nous sommes le dix-sept octobre, et nous n'avons pas vue une seule trace de notre argent ! Je vous somme de m'expliquer ceci !

- Mon cher Ragnok, répondit Scrimgeour en insistant sur le second mot. Comme vous le dites vous-même, Mr Fudge a signé cet accord au nom de son gouvernement. Hors, celui-ci n'est plus ! La nouvelle direction Sorcière n'a pas signé de promesse de remboursement pour une quelconque somme. De plus, n'espérez pas qu'elle le fasse ! Vous ne verrez jamais arriver le moindre de nos galions dans vos coffres ! Nous autres, Sorciers, n'avons rien à donner à une sous-espèce telle que la votre ! C'est vous, qui devriez nous être redevables pour nous remercier de notre pitié à votre égard. Nous ne vous prêterions pas notre argent à garder, vous seriez totalement désoeuvrés, de véritables parasites comme ces maudits Loups-Garous ! Allons ! Disparaissez avant que je ne vous fasse arrêter pour entorse à la justice !

A cette succession d'attaques politiques et d'insultes non dissimulées, Ragnok II ne répondit rien, laissant un petit moment de flottement passer, tout en fixant son adversaire droit dans les yeux.

- Si tel est votre choix, Ministre Scrimgeour, susurra t'il, Alors soit ! J'ai appris que vous souhaitiez recoloniser nos terrains du Chemin de Traverse ! Faites le, et les Gobelins du monde entier déferleront sur votre ridicule île ! Ils vous abattront avant que vous ne puissiez faire le moindre geste de représailles ! J'ai dit !

Seul un regard colérique lui répondit. Si cela n'était pas une déclaration de guerre, le moindre mot, le moindre geste pouvait allumer le feu de la haine.

Par la suite, Rufus Scrimgeour annonça l'annulation de la nouvelle colonisation du Chemin de Traverse. Ses habitants allaient continuer à payer d'abusifs loyers à leurs propriétaires Gobelins…

_**UHDS**_

_Dortoir de nos amis. A l'heure fort tardive de cinq heures du matin…_

- Aglbzt ? Xilkia, Blze ? Demanda difficilement Harry, en arrivant dans la salle de repos de son dortoir, encore en pyjama.

- Allons Ry, réveilles-toi ! Il est tard ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Pouaaarquoi ? Bailla son camarade en s'étirant.

- Il me faut du véritaserum ! Nous avons eue une petite intruse, cette nuit, et je veux l'interroger.

Cette nouvelle anima alors l'esprit de Harry, qui demanda, parfaitement éveillé :

- Une intruse ? Qui donc ?

- Luna Lovegood ! Je l'ai surprise en train de fouiller le bureau de Léo. Je l'ai stupéfiée et interrogée, mais elle ne veut rien avouer ! Elle attend dans la salle d'entraînement, ligotée et stupéfiée.

- Elle fouillait chez Léo ? S'exclama Harry, outré. Quel culot ! L'avoir pétrifié ne lui a pas suffit ? Mais malheureusement, Blaise, le véritaserum demande deux mois pour être préparé, et dans sa version abrégée.

- Tu n'en as pas fait en stock ? Déchanta Blaise.

- Voyons, Blaise… Lorsque l'on est poursuivit par un mage noir surpuissant, il est préférable de tout prévoir, y compris –et surtout- l'imprévisible. Bien entendu, j'en ai à revendre ! Je vais chercher un sachet !

- Un sachet ? Pas une fiole ?

- Oui, je lyophilise mes potions pour que l'entreposage prenne moins de place. Cela permet aussi de les conserver plus longtemps. J'amène aussi un peu d'eau à PH sept, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok, je t'attends, alors ! Répondit Blaise en souriant… et en levant sa baguette pour aller préparer son invitée.

…

_Dans les couloirs…_

Alors qu'il revenait en direction des cachots, Léo se posait quelques questions.

Sa pétrification avait interrompue son plan, qui prévoyait de soumettre ses camarades à un équivalent du sortilège impardonnable de l'Imperium. Histoire de faire d'eux ses fidèles pions…

Il avait bien l'intention de les manipuler ainsi, son absence de conscience l'encourageant dans cette voie. Il avait réfléchit à toutes les implications de ce fait durant son « repos forcé », et ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à faire cela.

C'est sur ces ruminations qu'il enfonça plus qu'il ouvrit le tableau de Merlin, vide de son occupant, et qu'il pénétra dans la salle avec pour but de se diriger droit en direction de son petit bureau privé. Mais ses plans furent interrompus par une bien étrange scène…

- Une… deux… trois gouttes, cela suffira, murmura Harry en versant sa potion dans la bouche de Luna, stupéfiée. Vas-y, Blaise.

- Ok, répondit le jeune garçon. _Enervate_ ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Luna Bianca Lovegood.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Onze ans.

- C'est bon, répondit Harry en observant la pupille de la jeune fille. Elle est sous l'emprise de la potion.

- Très bien, s'exclama Blaise, un sourire carnivore aux lèvres. Commençons ! Lovegood, as-tu pétrifié Léo ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille, étonnant les deux garçons.

- Non ? Répéta Blaise. Tu es sûr que ta potion est viable, Harry ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais c'est dur à croire, toutes les preuves sont contre elle ! Lovegood, es-tu responsable de la pétrification de Léo ?

- Non, continua Luna.

- Elle est donc bel et bien innocente ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Non, dit Luna.

- Comment cela, non ? Demanda Harry, sa curiosité renouvelée.

- J'ai tuée une fourmi à l'âge de cinq ans, j'ai cassée la baguette de maman à six, j'ai fait tomber son vase préféré, je…

- Oui, bon, ça va ! S'exclama Blaise. Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Ry, elle est innocente.

- Oui… juste une dernière vérification avant de lui administrer l'antidote. Lovegood, que sais-tu de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Elle a été construite par les Fondateurs de Poudlard, en l'an neuf cent octante trois, quatre années avant la construction du château. Elle est censée abriter un monstre dont le rôle est de la protéger des Sangs-purs. Il est fort probable qu'il faille parler le Fourchelangue pour y accéder.

- Ok… cela ne nous avance pas. Et enfin, pourquoi es-tu allée fouiner dans le bureau de Léo ?

- Je cherchais des informations sur sa famille, afin de savoir précisément qui sont ceux qui ont tuée ma mère.

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent alors, étonnés. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune mauvaise intention…

- Bon, ok, s'exclama Harry. Voilà l'antidote.

Il fit avaler une petite fiole de potion à la jeune fille, qui revint immédiatement à la réalité, affichant un air mécontent.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Vous êtes convaincus ? S'exclama t'elle, énervée à juste titre.

- Euh, oui, répondit Blaise. Excuse-moi, Lovegood. Je ne te voulais pas de mal mais te voir fouiller le bureau de Léo, avec tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur toi… c'était vraiment très suspect.

- C'est ça ! Enlevez-moi ces cordes, maintenant ! Je commence à avoir mal !

- Tout de suite ! Se pressa Harry, gêné faute de mieux, en commençant à desserrer le nœud.

C'est ce moment que choisit Léo pour faire remarquer sa présence.

- Je vous dérange ? Dit-il en affichant un sourire carnivore.

Les trois enfants se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, surpris, et ouvrirent grands les yeux en l'apercevant.

- LEO ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Blaise, sidérés.

Luna savait que Léonard allait bientôt sortir de sa pétrification, grâce à son Occlumencie, mais ne pensait pas que cela se ferait de si tôt. Elle espérait disposer d'encore quelques semaines…

L'étonnement de l'instant passé, les deux Serpentards se précipitèrent sur leur camarade, afin de le serrer dans leurs bras. Mais cela était sans compter avec le principal concerné…

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama celui-ci, surprenant ses amis et ne leur laissant pas une seule chance de se défendre.

Toujours attachée, Harry n'ayant pas fini de défaire ses liens, Luna conserva la scène suivante dans sa mémoire avec un grand intérêt…

- Petits inconscients, s'exclama Léo. Bien, je crois que nous avons à parler, Miss Lovegood ! Allons, dans mon bureau ! Et que ça saute ! Je sais très bien que vous êtes capable de détacher cette corde seule !

Et, effectivement, Luna n'eut aucun mal à concentrer sa volonté pour faire tomber ses liens… Cela ne lui avait prit que quelques instants, sous le regard intéressé de Léo.

- Pas mal du tout, dit-il. Magie informulée sans conducteur artificiel…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Luna, méfiante.

- Pour commencer, discuter, répondit froidement Léo. La suite dépendra de vos choix, jeune fille…

Et ce fut avec une appréhension palpable que les deux « enfants » commencèrent leur tête à tête…

- Bien, s'exclama Léo, une fois enfermé dans son bureau. Inutile de nous perdre en formule de politesse ! Tu vas me dire précisément qui tu es, ce que tu fais, qui t'es opposé, quels sont tes moyens et capacités, et quelles sont tes raisons à tout cela. Exécution !

- Eh bien, l'on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la politesse qui vous étouffe, Seigneur Léonard, répondit Luna, en adoptant un ton qui ne devrait pas appartenir à une enfant de onze années.

- Ce n'est effectivement plus dans mes habitudes, répondit Léo. J'attends !

- Je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix, soupira Luna. Bien, alors voici… Qui je suis, ce n'est pas dur. Luna Bianca Lovegood, onze ans et…

- Suffit ! Eructa Léo. Ne te moque pas de moi, petite idiote ! La vérité !

- Très bien ! S'énerva Luna, en adoptant un ton rude. Je suis une personne au fort potentiel magique, déterminée, prête à absolument tout, y compris à tuer, afin de retrouver les assassins de ma mère ! Ce que je fais ? Je mène des recherches dans toute l'Angleterre afin de trouver les dits coupables, et je m'entraîne sans relâche à la maîtrise de nombre de sorts ! Qui m'est opposé ? Vous, vos amis et vos ennemis ! Quels sont mes moyens et mes capacités ? Pour les premiers, je suis seule ! Pour les secondes, vous venez de les voir en action ! Et mes raisons ? Vengeance personnelle ! Cela vous convient ?

- C'est mieux que rien, répondit Léo. Maintenant, à mon tour. Tu le sais, Léonard n'est pas mon vrai nom. Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses à propos de mon ascendance, à tes risques et périls, et tu sais aussi pourquoi je me trouve dans ce pays. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait nommer le destin, c'est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. J'ai des… choses à faire, et comme toi je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'y ais déjà tué le professeur Quirinus Quirrel, paix à son âme, et le fanatique Marleganicus Zabini. Je n'hésiterais pas un seul et unique instant à recommencer s'il le faut. Rien ne doit s'opposer à moi ! Et c'est, entre autres, pour cette raison que je te propose de te mettre à mon service. Je te donne ma protection, avec tous les moyens en ma possession mis à ce service, si tu me prêtes un serment inviolable.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce lorsque Léo eut fini de parler. Luna avait besoin de réfléchir… et vite !

Cette proposition était alléchante. Pour qui connaissait la véritable identité de Léonard, l'on savait qu'il disposait d'une véritable fortune capable d'alimenter les Pots-de-vin sorciers durant des siècles. Sans compter avec ses autres possessions…

- Quels seraient les termes de ce serment ? Demanda Luna, prudente.

Léo se leva alors, et déclara solennellement :

- Moi, connu ici et aujourd'hui sous le nom de Léonard, jure sur ma vie et mon honneur d'aider Luna Bianca Lovegood ici présente, avec tous les moyens à ma disposition sans exception, afin qu'elle puisse venger le meurtre de sa mère. En contrepartie, elle se placera sous mes ordres jusqu'à ce que je la libère de ses obligations de mon plein gré, m'obéira sans limites et me considérera comme chef de famille. Elle n'aura aucune scrupule à accomplir mes ordres, n'hésitera pas à tuer et torturer, ne trahira pas mes secrets d'aucune manière que ce soit, consciemment ou inconsciemment. En cas de non respect de ces règles, elle sera soumise à l'extinction par sa propre magie. Une fois son but atteint, elle sera toujours soumise à ce serment. J'ai dit.

- Rien que cela ! S'exclama Luna, en ouvrant grands les yeux. Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, Seigneur Léonard.

- En effet, répondit Léo. Et pour qui connaît mes ennemis, cela est plus que parfaitement compréhensible.

Luna fit alors le silence. Voyant son hésitation, Léo se décida à jouer la carte de la provocation.

- Hum, voyons, murmura t'il en prenant et regardant une petite fiche sur son bureau. Luna Bianca Lovegood, onze ans, trente cinq kilos pour un mètre trente neuf. Résultats brillants à l'école magique élémentaire de Canterbury, avec tous les records battus. Aucun ami à déplorer durant ton enfance. Derrière ton étrangeté, tu cherches à te donner une apparence, une identité et une confiance en toi. Les professeurs sont presque unanimes pour dire que tu as un énorme potentiel magique, mais ignorent pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas alors que tu sembles le maîtriser parfaitement. De plus, tu as…

- ASSEZ ! S'exclama Luna, rouge de colère, son air de Miss Foldingue définitivement perdu.

Elle serrait les poings et se retenait visiblement de ne pas frapper notre camarade…

- Cela ne correspond-il pas ? Demanda Léo, un sourire narquois accroché au visage. L'on dirait que si…

- SI ! Tu as raison, c'est ma vie ! Et alors ? EN QUOI CELA TE REGARDE T'IL ?

- Cela me regarde pour la simple raison que je sais qui a tué ta mère, répondit Léo avec sévérité, tout en conservant une voix douce. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'une jeune fille de onze ans pleine d'avenir se fasse enlever, violer, torturer, décapiter et que sais-je encore, pour le simple plaisir d'un groupe de barbares fanatiques d'eux même.

Luna serra alors les dents, absolument furieuse. Elle hurla alors plus qu'autre chose :

- Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, accepte le serment de Léonard ici présent, avec tous ses avantages et toutes ses contraintes ! Que ma magie provoque mon extinction si je le trahis ! J'ai dit !

Un véritable sourire d'anthropophage naquit alors sur les lèvres de Léo, tandis qu'une aura lumineuse les englobait tous les deux…

_**UHDS**_

_Salle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le même jour, quelques heures plus tard…_

Ce cours là était tout particulièrement attendu par les élèves de seconde année de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, le Professeur Arthur Weasley avait effectivement prévu de parler de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Alors que nos amis attendaient avec impatience le début du cours, le professeur préparait plusieurs ouvrages, différentes biographies de Merlin, afin de les distribuer aux élèves à la fin du cours. Enfin, il prit place à son siège, et commença son cours…

« _Merlin l'Enchanteur, de son véritable nom Merilin, est né en l'an de grâce huit cent quarante, en Angleterre. La localisation exacte est inconnue. Son enfance se déroula dans les normes de l'époque. Il était aimé de ses parents et de toute sa famille pour sa grande gentillesse._

_C'est à l'âge de cinq ans que le petit Merlin montra les premiers signes de magie contrôlée. A cet âge là, il était déjà capable de réaliser sans baguette les sortilèges que des adolescents de quinze ans avaient du mal à maîtriser, et à une bien plus grande puissance qu'eux même._

_Impressionnant, Merlin l'Enchanteur grandit rapidement, et fut visité par tous les habitants des environs pour les véritables miracles qu'il était capable d'accomplir._

_L'église de l'époque tenta immédiatement de s'opposer à lui, le traitant de sorcier maléfique, de monstre, d'hérétique, d'homosexuel **(V) **et d'autres choses qui étaient à l'époque considérées comme des crimes. Seulement âgé de dix années, il dût fuir son village pour éviter d'être pourchassé et brûlé vif._

_Allant pas monts et par vaux, le jeune adolescent qu'était Merlin parcourut tout le monde connu de l'époque et se rendit même dans les pays orientaux. Selon certaines rumeurs, il aurait été jusqu'en Cathay **(Chine) **et en Inde. Par la grâce de ses longs voyages, il rencontra maints maîtres qui lui enseignèrent chacun nombre de domaines, qu'ils fussent en matière magique ou non._

_Lorsqu'il revint en Europe, puis en Angleterre en l'an huit cent septante cinq, il était âgé de trente-cinq ans, et était devenu un homme avec toute la force que la jeunesse pouvait apporter. Une courte barbe allait de paire avec une forte musculature, et faisait de lui le plus redoutable fléau de la barbarie. D'après ce que l'on sait, il espérait avoir une vie calme afin de mener des études de magie. _

_Mais le destin en décida autrement du jour au lendemain, du fait d'une sorcière de quinze ans nommée Morgane, qui était grandement jalouse des impressionnantes capacités de Merlin, et de toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises. _

_Avant de continuer, vous devez savoir que, à l'époque, les termes « sorciers » et « sorcières » désignaient les mages noirs, et que les personnes pratiquant la magie étaient en général nommée « magiciens » et « magiciennes »._

_Un jour, elle l'approcha en se faisant passer pour une jeune Apprentie Magicienne. Elle le convainquit sans grand mal de l'accepter et de l'enseigner, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir, heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances._

_Durant cinq années, Morgane se joua de Merlin et étudia tout ce qui lui était possible. Il lui transmit tout son savoir en runes, Arithmancie, astronomie, sortilèges et potionnisme. Elle l'espionna en train de travailler au développement de la Métamorphose, de la Légilimencie et de maintes techniques de duel._

_Un apprentissage magique, à l'époque, se devait de durer cinq années au bout desquelles l'apprenti devait accomplir une tâche donnée par son maître. Ce n'est que lorsque cette dite tâche était achevée que l'élève était considéré comme un magicien à part entière._

_Comme épreuve, Merlin donna à Morgane l'ordre d'aller apaiser un troupeau de dragons qui terrorisaient une ville située à quelques dizaines de lieues. C'est sans hésitation que Morgane se rendit à cet endroit, tandis que son maître partait de nouveau en voyage. _

_Mais elle n'avait jamais eue l'intention de faire ce que Merlin lui avait demandé. Perfide, elle emprisonna les bébés dragons dans des cavernes qu'elle scella de puissants sortilèges. Cela fait, elle entra en contact avec les parents, et leur fit comprendre que, s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas, leurs enfants mourraient de faim._

_Sous les ordres de la sorcière, les trois couples de parents dragons à avoir été soumis ainsi attaquèrent la ville qu'ils apeuraient depuis quelques jours, et tuèrent des centaines de personnes. Assise comme une reine sur le dos de l'une des créatures, Morgane laissa libre cours à sa folie et mit à sac l'endroit, s'emparant de maintes richesses et de nombre de vies._

_La cité ravagée et ses habitants tués ou en fuite, les Dragons demandèrent à Morgane de libérer leurs enfants. Mais la sorcière ne le fit pas, tua un des couples de parents et ses enfants, hurlant qu'ils lui devaient désormais tous une obéissance éternelle. Bien entendu, les dragons tentèrent de se révolter, et attaquèrent Morgane. Si celle-ci ne pouvaient vaincre un dragon en force brute, elle n'eut aucun mal à tous les piéger, et les tua sans aucune hésitation._

_Au milieu des ruines de son œuvre, jouissant de tant de pouvoir, elle entreprit alors de se construire un véritable royaume. Elle ranima les cadavres de ses victimes, et fit venir à elle nombre de sorciers et de sorcières, de toute l'Europe. Si le continent connu de ce fait une période de relative paix, l'Angleterre s'enflamma véritablement._

_Moins d'un an après avoir quitté Merlin, Morgane avait déjà ravagée une grande partie du pays. Usant de toutes ses connaissances, elle avait développées de nouvelles branches de la magie, et créa ainsi les détraqueurs, ses plus fidèles soldats, pour qu'ils infligent une terreur continue à ses sujets. Ces terrifiantes armées étaient presque invincibles pour les magiciens de l'époque, et ce fut une période de ténèbres qui recouvrit le monde._

_C'est en l'an huit cent octante deux que Merlin revint en Angleterre et découvrit le désastre provoqué par son élève._

_Entrant dans une rage noire, il se rendit immédiatement auprès de celle-ci, ne ressentant pas le moins du monde la puissance néfastes des milliers de détraqueurs qui ravageaient le pays._

_La sorcière et l'Enchanteur se rencontrèrent là où Morgane avait élu domicile, dans une large vallée entourée de collines, au milieu de laquelle elle avait fait ériger un grand château. Coûtant la vie de maints esclaves, sa construction avait durée moins d'un an._

_Là, Merlin somma Morgane de revenir à la raison. Mais, perfide, la sorcière n'en avait point l'intention, et piégea Merlin. Celui-ci n'était sans doute pas assez méfiant, mais toujours est-il qu'il ingurgita une grande quantité d'un puissant philtre d'amour, et rejoignit les côtés de Morgane comme un véritable seigneur vassal._

_Un an plus tard naquit un enfant qui fut nommé Mordred. Immédiatement, à peine l'accouchement terminé, Morgane emprisonna son propre fils dans un cachot obscur, aux soins de gouvernantes terrorisées. Durant les premiers mois de vie de son enfant, elle pratiqua sur lui maintes expériences de magie Noire et de Nécromancie, lui brisant son âme et la corrompant entièrement._

_En l'an huit cent octante quatre, Merlin parvint à revenir à la raison grâce à sa puissante Occlumencie. C'est alors qu'il était en train de copuler avec Morgane qu'il comprit l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa manipulation. En un instant, il emprisonna son élève dans une puissante cage de magie, et anéantit tous les détraqueurs présents dans le château de la Sorcière. Plus de dix mille de ces créatures furent exterminées ce jour, et moins d'une dizaine parvinrent à prendre la fuite. Ce fut là le premier exploit de Merlin, et personne ne sait comment il l'a réussit._

_La paix revenue dans le pays, Morgane eut de nouveau un enfant en l'an huit cent octante cinq. Ou, plutôt, elle eut deux enfants. Contrairement à leur frère, ils furent protégés dès leur naissance par l'amour de leur père, et échappèrent ainsi aux viles expériences de leur mère. Vous l'aurez peut-être comprit, l'un de ces enfants fut nommé Arthur, tandis que le second, une fille, reçut nom Cunégonde. Si la fille fut immédiatement promise à un grand destin de magicienne, il dut être constaté que le garçon n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. De ce fait, sa mère se détourna de lui immédiatement, et en vint à le considérer comme un simple meuble._

_Privée de ses pouvoirs magiques par Merlin, enfermée, Morgane tenta tout pour se faire pardonner par celui-ci, expliquant sa folie par l'ivresse de la puissance. Si Merlin ne la cru pas prime abord, il accepta de la libérer après l'avoir soumise à une puissante restriction magique grâce à des tatouages runiques. En l'an huit cent octante huit, Morgane fut donc de nouveau libre._

_De son côté, le pauvre Mordred grandit avec une impressionnante rapidité. A seulement dix ans, il avait le corps d'un adulte de vingt, et les mêmes capacités magiques que Merlin. C'est avec l'aide de ses deux parents qu'il apprit tout ce qu'il était possible, tandis que son frère et sa sœur grandissaient, heureux._

_Dix ans passèrent, au cours desquels Morgane se tint parfaitement tranquille, et se comporta presque en mère modèle. Presque, car Merlin ressentait bien qu'elle s'efforçait de produire ce comportement._

_Malheureusement, Merlin avait nettement sous-estimée la perfidie de Morgane. Un jour, en l'an huit cent nonante cinq, elle parvint à s'affranchir des entraves imposées par Merlin. Ses pouvoirs retrouvés, elle tua Cunégonde, sa propre fille, et détruisit la maison de Merlin alors qu'il était absent. Elle usa de ses connaissances en manipulation de l'esprit pour soumettre Mordred à un équivalent de l'impardonnable de Imperium, et prit la fuite avec lui très loin à l'Ouest, jusqu'en Galles, en ravageant tout sur son passage._

_Quand Merlin découvrit ce désastre, le soir venu, il fut véritablement anéanti par le meurtre de sa fille bien aimée, si bien qu'il ne trouva pas la force de réagir._

_Pendant douze années, il se contenta d'élever son fils Arthur le plus simplement du monde, tentant de se faire lui-même oublier, mais surveillant tout de même les activités de Morgane. C'est en l'an neuf cent sept que celle-ci refit parler d'elle. A la tête d'une véritable armée de zombies et de sorciers, elle attaque de nouveau tous les villages qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, massacrant ainsi des centaines de Moldus innocents._

_Merlin apprit cela très rapidement, et se décida à réagir. Avec son fils Arthur, alors âgé de vingt-deux ans, il décida d'aller à l'encontre des Moldus pour organiser une forte résistance face à Morgane… et à Mordred. Celui-ci avait en effet épousée sa propre mère, et était devenu un véritable seigneur des ténèbres. Son plus grand plaisir était de torturer et violer les jeunes filles qu'il faisait épargner lors des massacres._

_En l'an neuf cent dix, Merlin avait levée une armée afin de combattre Morgane, et décida à partir à l'assaut du pays de ténèbres créé par son ancienne élève. Alors qu'il allait partir, une fée se présenta à lui sous le nom de « Mère de l'amour ». Elle expliqua à Merlin comment combattre Morgane afin de la vaincre en une seule bataille._

_Aidé par cette jeune fée d'une vingtaine d'années, il partit en compagnie de son fils à l'encontre de l'armée de Morgane._

_Pendant de nombreux jours, la bataille fit rage sur les plaines de Galles, et à plusieurs reprises, Morgane révéla des troupes cachées qui faillirent submerger l'armée de Merlin._

_D'impressionnants exploits et faits d'armes furent accomplis durant cette guerre. L'on dit que Merlin abattit à lui seul et en un unique sortilège plus de cent dragons squelettes que Morgane avaient relevés après les avoir tués. Arthur pourfendit Mordred en duel singulier malgré son énorme désavantage dut à son impossibilité de pratiquer la Magie. Lorsque enfin, Morgane et Merlin se rencontrèrent, tout combat autour d'eux prit fin aussi subitement que tout avait commencé._

_Le duel fit rage durant une journée entière, et Morgane mena la danse tout du long en se servant de sa perfidie et de sa ruse. Merlin dut faire appel à toute sa puissance, écrasante, pour pouvoir résister. Ce n'est que grâce à cela qu'il parvint finalement à assommer son élève. Réagissant en un instant, la fée tua Morgane sans hésiter._

_Après cela, il fallut encore de longues semaines pour que les ultimes vestiges du royaume maléfique de Morgane ne tombent à leur tour._

_La paix enfin revenue, ce furent des milliers d'esclaves qui furent libérés et qui revinrent à une vie paisible. Arthur devint roi et épousa la jeune fée. Ensemble, ils eurent quatre enfants, connus de nous sous les noms de Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga._

_Merlin se retira en ermite, se considérant comme fautif de tout ce que Morgane avait accompli, et se consacra entièrement à l'étude de la Magie. C'est en l'an mil quarante neuf qu'il quitta ce monde, après une ultime visite à son fils._

…

Le silence resta maître incontesté de la salle de classe lorsque le professeur Weasley eut terminé son récit. Tous connaissaient bien entendu cette légende, mais il l'avait racontée avec un réalisme tel qu'elle paraissait être contée pour la première.

Alors que tous commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, le professeur s'exclama :

- Restez assis, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé.

Le silence revint alors, lui permettant d'achever.

_Tout ce que je vous aie exposé ici fait partie de la « Légende de Merlin », qui est contée aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge._

_Vous devez néanmoins savoir qu'une grande partie est fausse, embellie au fil du temps. _

_Morgane fut bien aussi terrible que la légende le dit, mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Mordred eut une part bien plus grande qu'il est dit dans tous les massacres commis._

_De plus, la fée qui s'était présentée à Merlin sous le nom de « Mère de l'amour » se révéla être elle aussi une pratiquante des arts des ténèbres, encore bien plus puissante que Morgane. Sitôt la bataille contre cette dernière remportée, elle se retourna contre les armées de Merlin et Arthur, et provoqua un véritable massacre, anéantissant plus de la moitié des soldats avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir._

_Merlin se dressa immédiatement contre elle. Malgré son épuisement, il se battit comme un lion, avec la rapidité de l'aigle, la ruse du serpent et la résistance du blaireau. Pendant plus d'une semaine, une bataille continue fit rage, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il usa du sortilège de la mort, pour la seule et unique fois, que Merlin parvint à vaincre la fausse fée._

_Mais ce nouvel exploit eut raison de ses dernières forces, et il s'effondra aussitôt après, et mourut sans pouvoir dire adieu à son fils._

_Arthur devint bien roi des anciens esclaves de Morgane, mais il ne créa jamais la table ronde et n'accomplit pas les prodiges qui lui sont attribués. Il se contenta de diriger sagement son peuple, mais ne l'amena pas sur la voie de la gloire et de la prospérité, n'ayant rien à faire envier aux rois barbares qui lui étaient contemporains. **(VI)**_

_L'on ignore s'il fut effectivement le père des Fondateurs de Poudlard, ou l'un de leurs ancêtres. L'on sait juste à ce propos que, lorsque le royaume d'Arthur fut défait, ils partirent en Ecosse et fondèrent cette école après plusieurs années de vagabondage. L'on pense que leurs connaissances viennent du fait qu'ils ont retrouvés les écrits de Merlin dans sa maison, là où il avait vécu jadis._

_Toujours est-il que la légende est bien loin d'être aussi belle qu'on le pense généralement…_

…

Le silence ne dura pas, cette fois-ci. Plusieurs élèves s'écrièrent que ce n'était pas possible, et d'autres contestèrent aussitôt les propos de ceux-ci.

La sonnerie retentit tout soudain, taisant les objections et alors qu'il allait quitter la classe, se levant tel un ressort, Léo se détourna au dernier moment et alla voir les différentes biographies de Merlin que le professeur Weasley avait mises à disposition. Il en prit une au hasard, intitulée _« La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur », _par Magelus Soinner_. _

Puis il quitta la salle à grands pas, pressé d'aller étudier de nouveau.

_**UHDS**_

_Cours de Potionnisme. Quelques minutes après, avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors._

Tandis que leurs amis se rendaient à leurs propres cours, Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Neville avaient rendez-vous avec la Chauve-souris infernale des cachots de l'enfer maléfique… autrement dit, avec le professeur Snape.

- Tu vas bien, Blaise ? Demanda Hermione en duo avec son camarade.

- Je suis mort de fatigue, Mione, répondit le jeune garçon. Et Harry n'avait pas de potion d'Anti-sommeil. Tu devras sans doute te débrouiller seule, désolé…

- Bien, s'exclama alors le professeur Snape, faisant taire tous les petits bavardages intempestifs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le rôle des racines dans le Potionnisme, et nous réaliserons pour cela une potion de fertilité végétale. Le professeur Chourave ne la refusera pas. Une fois les explications données, vous réaliserez cette potion en binôme, sans plus aucune explication de ma part. Les ingrédients requis se trouvent comme d'habitudes dans les étagères correspondantes.

_Oh non_, pense Blaise en soupirant. _Cette potion contient des racines à l'odeur soporifique…_

- Pour commencer la partie théorique, voyons tout d'abord les différents ingrédients. Pour une base d'un litre d'eau à PH sept, il vous faudra un œuf de lézard macéré dix minutes dans du jus de ver de terre. Qui peut me dire l'utilité de ceci ? Mr Potter ?

- Les vers de terre permettent à l'œuf de cesser sa croissance, et ramollissent sa coquille sans se mélanger à son contenu, et donc sans altérer celui-ci.

- Bien, ensuite il vous faudra dix grammes trois dixièmes de poudre de racine de sureau. Quelle est l'utilité de celle-ci ? Miss Granger ?

- Elle permet de stabiliser la potion à moins zéro et cinq dixièmes, à ce stade.

- Presque, Miss Granger, c'est à moins zéro et six dixièmes. Ensuite… Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

- Professeur, demanda alors Drago, son air supérieur solidement accroché à son visage, pourquoi n'use t'on pas plutôt de huit gouttes de sang de jeune vierge ? Cela prendrait bien moins de temps, et donnerait un résultat identique.

- Mr Malfoy, répondit Snape d'une voix doucereuse -son plus dangereux ton-, pour avoir osé proférer une telle idiotie dans cette classe, vous faites perdre vingt points à la maison Serpentard !

Ce fut alors la stupéfaction la plus totale dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Severus Snape, qui enlevait des points à sa propre maison ? Incroyable !

- Pour répondre à votre question, Mr Malfoy, et malgré son impressionnante débilité, sachez que j'ai appris d'où proviennent les ingrédients d'origine animale. Et notamment le sang de jeune vierge. Pour ces huit gouttes de sang que vous vous proposez d'utiliser, une jeune Vélane aura été décapitée dès sa naissance ! Une fois que l'on sait une telle chose, il est totalement impossible de se supporter soi-même. C'est tout du moins l'impression que j'ai.

- Professeur, excusez mon audace, dit Malfoy, mais l'on s'en contrefiche ! Ce ne sont que des aberrations ! Si elles ne servent pas à cela, elles sont tout juste bonnes à se faire engrosser une fois adultes !

- MR MALFOY ! S'exclama Snape, en faillissant perdre son célèbre flegme. DEHORS ! Vous ne reviendrez dans cette classe qu'après cinquante heures de retenue avec Mr Rusard ! Et j'enlève cent points à Serpentard ! Je réfèrerais de vos propos au directeur !

Outré, Malfoy rangea ses affaires en quelques instants, et quitta la salle avec un air furieux. Comment ce traître osait-il ? Il allait immédiatement aller bastonner quelques premières années, histoire de se détendre ! Ah, vivement qu'il soit purement autorisé à purement prier nuptialement, afin de se détendre en communiant purement avec ses Ascendants !

Et, tout soudain, alors qu'il quittait la salle, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Dans la classe, la plupart des élèves applaudissaient leur professeur.

Pour qui le connaissait bien, il ne fut pas difficile de voir qu'il fut déstabilisé par cela. Lui qui était habitué à être détesté !

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, Bureau de Léonard. Au même moment…_

- Merlin ! S'exclama Léo en entrant dans le dortoir, et en cherchant le personnage du tableau des yeux. Où es-tu encore passé, vieux machin ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Léo ? Demanda le personnage peint en apparaissant soudain.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cracha Léo, un air mécontent sur le visage. J'aimerais savoir si tu connais le dénommé… Magelus Soinmer ? Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?

- Hum, oui, il a été ministre de la Magie de mil six cent treize à mil six cent dix-neuf, avant d'être assassiné. Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à lui ?

- Raisons personnelles, répondit froidement Léo. Pourrais-tu me trouver des collègues peints qui pourraient m'informer à son sujet ? Des personnages honnêtes, bien entendu. Non pas des pâles tentatives de « pure » propagande Sorcière.

- C'est possible, répondit Merlin en prenant un air penseur. Mais il me semble que tu oublies le mot magique…

- Et toi, vieille barbe, il me semble que tu oublies à qui tu parles ! Gueula littéralement Léo. Dépêches-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Mais Merlin ne bougea pas d'un pouce de son tableau, et se contenta d'observer sévèrement Léo.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Eructa celui-ci. Exécution !

- Léonard, cela suffit ! S'exclama la peinture en se dressant. Il est temps pour toi de savoir où est ta place ! Malgré mon état de tableau, je pourrais te réduire au silence si notre ascendance était de même noblesse ! Tu es fils de rois, mais ne te crois pas supérieur pour cette faible raison ! Tu vas immédiatement t'excuser. J'ai dit !

Révolté par le comportement de son jeune ami, Merlin n'avait pas résisté à corriger ce petit freluquet qui se croyait tout permis. Depuis ce matin, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout, laissant partir un enfant acariâtre et solitaire pour laisser revenir une espèce d'adolescent colérique, insultant et constamment de mauvaise humeur.

Bien qu'étonné par cette petite révolution de la part du tableau, Léo ne montra rien de ses sentiments, et claqua la porte de son bureau à triple tour, laissant libre cours à ses ruminations mécontentes.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard toujours, au repas du soir…_

Alors que tous les élèves et les professeurs se régalaient des mets préparés avec amour par les Elfes de Maison, sous-payés et exploités dix-huit heures par jour, quelques personnes étaient en train de réfléchir…

A sa place, Léo se demandait s'il devait bien soumettre ses « amis » à un équivalent de l'Imperium. Non pas qu'il aurait de problèmes moraux pour ce faire mais l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood dans le groupe posait, il fallait bien l'avouer, un problème. Elle n'avait que onze ans, et était d'ores et déjà bien plus puissante que ses camarades, sans parler de ses connaissances. Quand avait-elle commencé à étudier la magie ? Pas à l'âge de neuf ans, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle savait trop de choses pour avoir tout apprit en deux seules années, alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait encore ni l'Occlumencie ni certains des Arts de l'Esprit.

Non loin de là, à la table des Serdaigles, ladite Luna se posait elle aussi bien des questions à propos de Léonard. Sa sortie de la pétrification avait fait grand bruit, lorsqu'il s'était montré au repas de midi. Aux questions qui lui étaient posées, il avait répondu par quelques insultes bien placées, et quelques menaces de sortilèges de son cru avaient suffies. Mais elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un caractère beaucoup plus ombrageux, depuis son « réveil ». Un caractère… noir.

Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence pour pouvoir faire un discours…

- Mes chers élèves, s'exclama t'il avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Avant de vous laisser aller vous reposer, j'ai des nouvelles importantes à partager avec vous. Pour commencer, la moins importante. Dès demain, une demi-heure après la fin des cours et ici même, les professeurs Snape et Lockart feront une démonstration de duel, dans l'optique du Second Grand Championnat de Duel de cette école !

Des applaudissements jaillirent alors, en provenance de l'immense majorité des élèves. Nombre d'entre eux étaient ravis de cette nouvelle ! Ils allaient pouvoir avoir une nouvelle chance, après leur échec de l'année précédente.

- Nous ajouterons néanmoins un petit quelque chose au concours de l'année dernière, précisa le professeur Dumbledore. Le vainqueur aura la possibilité, s'il le souhaite d'obtenir une récompense doublée s'il parvient à battre le professeur de son choix ! Rassurez-vous, la sortie de l'aire de duel sera suffisante pour l'emporter.

Quelques ries stressés s'élevèrent alors. Encore heureux ! On allait tout de même pas leur demander de mettre un professeur KO ? Non pas que certains élèves n'aimeraient pas le faire, mais ils n'étaient pas enseignants pour rien…

- Ensuite, dit le directeur, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine de Cinq Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, chargés d'enquêter pour retrouver le responsable des agressions dont nous avons été victimes. Ils devraient arriver dans la nuit. Nous devrons nous contenter de cela, Mr le Ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour ayant explicitement refusé toute interruption de l'année scolaire. Merci à vous, et bon appétit !

Le citronné se rassit alors… Du verbe s'asseoir, et pas rassir, même s'il n'y a pas grande différence dans son cas…

…

_Quelques dizaines de minutes après, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. _

- Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, Monsieur et Mademoiselle, salua le vieux fou. C'est avec grande joie que j'accueille des Aurors ici. Mais dites-moi, ne deviez-vous pas être cinq ? Où sont vos trois collègue ?

- Ils attendent dans le couloir, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit l'homme, visiblement le chef du groupe. Ils ont été pétrifiés…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelques minutes après, dans le dortoir de nos amis…_

- LEO ! Hurlèrent Neville, Susan et Hermione, en se précipitant dans les bras de leur ami.

Ou, pour être plus proche de la vérité, se faire stupéfier par leur camarade.

- _Enervate_, dit celui-ci après quelques instants. C'est bon, vous êtes calmés ?

- Léo ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents, et sans relever la stupéfixion. Comment diable as-tu fait pour sortir de ta pétrification ?

- J'ai fait, répondit Léo. Ravi de voir que mon retour plaît. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail.

- Du travail ? S'exclama Susan. Mais enfin, Léo ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! Tu dois être épuisé ! Et puis nous avons plein de choses à te raconter ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup manqué, tu sais !

- Je sais, et j'ai copiés les souvenirs nécessaires dans les esprits de Harry et Blaise, répondit Léo.

- Euh, oui, peut-être, mais allez ! Supplia Hermione. Reste avec nous, pour nous faire plaisir ! Tu nous as vraiment manqué !

- Je m'en fiche ! Répondit Léo. Mais si vous tenez absolument à avoir de la compagnie, j'ai quelqu'un qui va se charger de la discussion… tu peux venir !

Ecartant soudain le tableau de Merlin –toujours absent-, apparut la silhouette reconnaissable entre milles de Luna Lovegood…

- Elle ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Blaise, étonnés. Mais que fait-elle ici ?

- Les enfants, dit Léo, j'ai le malsain plaisir de vous annoncer que, désormais, Miss Lovegood logera dans notre dortoir. Et non, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire à cela ! Cette décision est irrévocable !

Personne ne répondit à cela… si elle était vraiment innocente, comme l'avait dit Harry et Blaise, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème pour l'accueillir…

- Où se trouve la chambre des filles ? Demanda immédiatement et froidement Luna, portant ses affaires sur son dos. Je vais me coucher.

- Euh… dans l'autre pièce, porte de gauche, répondit Harry, interloqué par la froideur de la jeune fille.

- Merci, bonne nuit, dit-elle sur un ton qui démentait ses paroles.

Elle claqua alors la porte de la salle de repos…

- Et bien ! S'exclama Susan. Tu parles d'une charmante compagnie !

- Bien, Léo ! Dit Hermione. Puisqu'elle ne semble pas vouloir te remplacer, tu vas devoir nous porter compagnie, toi !

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps ! Eructa violemment Léo, en foudroyant son amie du regard.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais le dire plus gentiment, Léo ! S'insurgea Neville.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Eructa de nouveau Léo.

- Mais que t'arrives t'il donc, Léo ! S'exclama Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Lovegood qui t'a fait du mal ?

Léo leva immédiatement sa baguette contre Harry.

- Harry Potter, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de parler de ma petite sœur adoptive sur un tout autre ton ! SUIS-JE CLAIR ?

- Ta petite sœur ? Mais depuis quand ? S'étonna Blaise.

- CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! Hurla Léo, furieux. TOUS AU LIT ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Et, face à sa colère palpable dans l'air, nos autres amis préférèrent s'incliner… Léo, quand à lui, passa la nuit à étudier dans son bureau.

_**UHDS**_

_Le Lendemain, le dix-huit octobre mil neuf cent nonante deux. A l'heure plus que tardive de sept heures du matin, quand certains achèvent leur journée de travail…_

_Londres, Bureau du Premier Ministre, Rajson Leiuds._

- E1 ? S'exclama Rossignol en sortant de la cheminée du locataire des lieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondit celui-ci en soupirant.

- Juste une petite question au message que tu m'as envoyé, avant-hier. Es-tu bien sûr que tuer Narcissa Malfoy sera utile ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Elle pourrait nous être utile, à l'avenir. Au plus prudent des cas, la placer sous contrôle de l'Imperium sera suffisant.

- J'y ai repensé, oui, répondit E1. Je t'ai envoyé ce message sous le coup, mais à bien y repenser, ce ne sera pas utile. J'ai étudiée la fiche la concernant, et il me semble qu'elle puisse effectivement être utile.

- Bien, alors inutile de la tuer… je préfère cela ! S'exclama Rossignol. J'ai toujours détesté tuer. Je préfère nettement chanter !

- Moi aussi, répondis E1. Malgré ma voix de casserole ! Si tu veux un peu de pluie dans ton jardin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Répondit Rossignol en souriant, avant de luminoplaner.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, durant l'après-midi…_

Ce jour là, à la demande expresse du fantastique et merveilleux Gilderoy Lockart, sept fois élu sourire le plus charmeur d'Angleterre par le magazine mensuel Sorcière Hebdo, et cent vingt-et-une fois choisi comme sujet de reportage nocturne par Rita Skeeters une démonstration de ce qui était attendu durant le concours de duel avait lieu…

Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient présents dans la grande salle. La plupart des filles voulaient admirer le superbe homme en mouvement, et la plupart des garçons espéraient le voir se ridiculiser. C'était notamment le cas de Neville, Harry et Blaise, qui avaient bien l'intention de bénéficier d'un fou rire, après la petite crise de leur ami Léonard.

- Mes chères admiratrices, s'exclama la baleine en montant sur l'estrade qui avait été installée au milieu de la salle.

Pendant quelques instants, il accumula les gestes grandioses et particulièrement ridicules de l'étiquette Sorcière, balayant du regard le bas des robes de ses admiratrices, et nettoyant leurs yeux en leur faisant jaillir des larmes de joie lorsqu'il leur adressa à chacune un grand sourire.

- Avec l'Aide du professeur Snape, je vais maintenant vous faire une démonstration d'un duel Sorcier ! S'exclama t'il en souriant de tous ses fanons et en insistant sur le dernier mot. Rassurez-vous, je vous rendrais votre professeur en bon état ! Bien ! Commençons donc !

Le professeur Snape monta alors sur l'estrade à son tour. Il avait un air terriblement refermé, sa baguette était déjà sortie et il s'était habillé, pour l'occasion, d'une pantalon Jean et d'une chemise Moldue… le tout intégralement noir, bien entendu. L'absence de robe en étonna plus d'un, surtout lorsqu'il dût être constaté que l'enseignant était relativement bien musclé.

- Commençons, dit-il de son ton le plus dangereux.

- Bien ! Pour commencer, chers élèves, il faut se saluer ! Comme ceci…

Il s'inclina alors en un angle à nonante degrés, tandis que son collègue se contentait de baisser légèrement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ensuite, nous devons nous serrer la main !

Ils se rapprochèrent alors, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que le maître des potions écrasa la main de l'incapable de service… le sourire de celui-ci ne se fana pas pour autant.

- Maintenant, nous devons nous éloigner chacun du centre de l'estrade de précisément dix grandes enjambées. C'est à ce moment là que nous pourrons lancer notre premier sortilège. Allons, professeur Snape ! Commençons ! Un, et deux, trois…

- Expeliarmus ! S'exclama Snape en se retournant vivement, ayant déjà accomplis les dix pas réglementaires.

Le sortilège bleu toucha de plein fouet sa cible, l'envoyant voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'estrade, et lui faisant perdre sa baguette.

- Ah… bravo, professeur Snape, dit Lockart après quelques instants mis à se relever.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, dit le maître des potions, il ne suffit pas de parler dans le vide et de remuer du vent pour vaincre ses ennemis !

Une vague de rire déferla alors dans la salle, en provenance de tous les garçons présents. Lockart n'en perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

- Excellent moment d'humour, dit-il lorsque le calme fut revenu. Félicitations, professeur Snape, et excellente remarque. J'allais justement en parler moi-même !

Snape ne répondit rien, mais leva soudain vivement sa baguette, et prononça cette fois…

- Impedimenta !

Un rayon vert se précipita droit sur Lockart, qui eut un mal fou à l'éviter sans se précipiter. Il décida alors à lever lui aussi sa baguette, en espérant que les Elfes de Maisons qu'il avait engagés et qui se trouvaient sur les poutres de la salle, au dessus du plafond magique, se tenaient prêts à envoyer la neige artificielle qui était prévue.

- Neigum Glagla-Brr ! S'exclama t'il en réalisant une succession de gestes inutiles.

- Hé ! S'exclama alors Neville, en s'envolant dans les airs. NON !

Il s'écrasa soudain au plafond, dans un sinistre craquement, et y resta immobilisé. Du sang s'écoula alors au sol, tandis qu'il ne faisait plus aucun mouvement.

- Mon dieu ! S'exclama Lockart, alors qu'il attendait sa neige.

Il abaissa alors sa baguette, comprenant qu'il était la cause de l'accident. Mais le corps de Neville se contenta de s'abaisser pour percuter à nouveau le plafond, étant chaque fois accompagné d'au moins un nouveau craquement… et de plus en plus de sang.

- ARRÊTEZ CELA, INCAPABLE ! Hurla le professeur Snape, visiblement ahuri.

- Oui ! Mais je… je n'y arrive pas ! Répondit Lockart, sans perdre son sourire.

Celui-ci ne paraissait plus vantard, à ce propos, mais réellement sadique…

- EXPELIARMUS ! Hurlèrent alors deux voix, en provenance du public.

Horrifiés, Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas mit longtemps à réagir. Leurs sortilèges fusionnèrent alors qu'ils étaient en route pour heurter Lockart, et propulsèrent celui-ci droit contre le mur de la salle, sans aucune pitié. Lorsque sa massa corporelle inconsciente tomba au sol, l'on put voir des fissures parcourir la pierre qu'il avait heurtée…

Ce fut à ce moment que le sortilège qui affectait Neville prit fin. Le jeune garçon chuta alors au sol, et il ne fallut que l'intervention du professeur Snape pour lui sauver la vie. Ce dernier jeta un sortilège de ralentissement, et se précipita pour attraper au vol son élève, faisant fi de son poids.

Il le déposa alors au sol, et leva sa baguette pour lancer quelques sortilèges de soin, sous le regard des élèves qui se précipitaient pour l'entourer. Fort heureusement, son métier de Maître des Potions l'avait obligé à suivre quatre années d'études en Médicomagie… études qu'il avait complétées avec l'équivalent de trois années de médecine Moldue apprises en quelques jours, grâce à ses Arts de l'Esprit.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour rafistoler Neville, inconscient, en lui ressoudant quelques os et en refermant ses blessures les plus graves. Il lui lança alors un sortilège médical de stase, qui stopperait tout problème le temps de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, surtout lorsqu'il vit son incapable de professeur évanoui après un câlin avec le mur.

- Severus ! Comment va Mr Londubat ?

- Mal, répondit le maître des potions. J'ai fait ce que j'ai put, mais je n'avais qu'une potion anti-douleur sur moi, qui ne sert à rien en ce cas. Je l'ai mit sous sort de stase, et je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Poussez-vous, Albus !

Il quitta alors la salle en courant, soulevant son élève par magie. Il fut vite suivit par Harry et Blaise, plus qu'inquiets pour leur camarade.

- Et le professeur Lockart ? S'exclama une de ses groupies, en interpellant le professeur Dumbledore.

Elle se jeta alors sur la dent de baleine, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se pencha sur lui, lui plaçant sa poitrine et son décolleté sous le nez…

Cela réveilla immédiatement l'incapable, qui s'exclama, les yeux fermés et un sourire obscène aux lèvres :

- Oh, oui mesdames… venez, je vais vous montrer l'ensemble de mes capacités sexuelles… vous n'en pourrez plus à la fin de la nuit…

- Oh, Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez avoir de bonnes notes, il vous faudra me nettoyer consciencieusement une certaine partie de mon corps… non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? C'est regrettable… fort heureusement, pour moi, je maîtrise très bien le sortilège d'oubliette… allez, commencez ! De gré ou de force ! Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien, rassurez-vous…

- Allez, déshabillez-vous, Miss Patil ! Où je vous déflore de force ! Toujours pas ? Vous l'aurez voulu !

Ce fut alors la stupéfaction dans la salle, tandis que les mains baladeuses du professeur Lockart se collaient aux fesses et aux seins de sa groupie, nullement dérangée par cela. Elle était de sang-pur, précisons-le…

Mais le reste des professeurs et les élèves de sang-mêlés et Nés-Moldus étaient soudain tous et toutes dégoûtés par cet horrible personnage. « Ça », cela avait été leur professeur ? Mais quelle horreur !

« Ça » choisit ce moment pour rouvrir les yeux, et se rendit tout soudainement compte de ce qu'il avait dit… il se croyait de retour chez lui, avec ses adolescentes Moldues et Sorcières prisonnières, qu'il droguait pour mieux les violer !

Dans la foule d'élèves, Padma Patil tomba alors au sol, en pleurs et tremblant de partout, se tenant la tête alors que la compréhension se faisait. C'était lui qui… avait fait « ça » à sa sœur ? Sa pauvre sœur… violée, puis pétrifiée… et qui sait encore quoi ?

Ce ne fut alors pas la colère, qui envahit l'esprit du professeur Dumbledore. C'était un mélange de rage et de dégoût… aussi bien pour « ça » que pour lui-même. Comment avait-il put engager un tel homme ?

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama t'il alors, visant son professeur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves, et s'exclama :

- Vite, quelques élèves féminines volontaires pour emmener Miss Patil à l'infirmerie ! Pas de garçons, ils la terroriseraient. D'autres, allez prévenir le reste des professeurs ! Allez !

Ses ordres furent bien vite exécutés…

Pour Lockart, ce fut le début de la fin. Il fut immédiatement jugé par ses collègues professeurs, renvoyé et emmené en moins d'une heure par des Aurors, direction Azkaban. Il avoua qu'il avait emmené plus d'une vingtaine de ses élèves féminines, de toutes les années, dans ses appartements, et qu'il leur avait infligés différents sévices sexuels avant de tout leur faire oublier.

Il ignorait encore que, dès le lendemain, Rita Skeeters publierait dans la Gazette des photographies le montrant avec ses élèves, réalisant les pires actes. La journaliste nymphomane s'en mettrait plein les poches, et finirait par compenser l'absence dans son lit de cet homme par la présence de maints autres, les nuits ultérieures…

_**UHDS**_

_La nuit suivante… Entre le dix-huit et le dix-neuf octobre mil neuf cent nonante un._

Un miracle eut lieu, ce matin là, à Poudlard. Malgré le fait que l'on fusse le dernier jour de la semaine, jour de repos pour la plupart des élèves mais jour de travail tout aussi acharné que d'habitude pour Léo, ce dernier n'avait point éveillés ses amis à l'heure fort tardive de quatre heures du matin, où certains ont presque achevée leur journée de travail…

Pourquoi un tel évènement digne des annales les plus postérieures ? Tout simplement car il avait quelque chose de très secret à faire, un projet qui le titillait depuis un moment…

Il avait faite une nouvelle nuit blanche, comme il en avait le secret, et s'était saisi dans son bureau privé du petit bocal contenant la branchiflore dérobée à Neville le jour de la rentrée, lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Quelle utilisation fort mystérieuse voulait-il en faire ?

Tout simplement, plonger dans le lac, à la rencontre des Sirènes qui, il le savait, habitaient au fond…

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'onde, des branchies sur les tempes et ses doigts palmés lui permettant d'avancer avec rapidité. Il s'était lancé un sortilège de têtenbulle informulé, histoire de prendre une double précaution, au cas où l'effet de la plante aquatique cesse soudainement. Il était prévu qu'il dure au moins une heure, mais cette prévision était faite pour un être humain « pure souche ». Lui était seulement à moitié humain, ne l'oublions pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas été embêté par les strangulots. Bien qu'il en eût vu, ils s'étaient contentés de l'observer de loin et de le laisser partir. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas faim, où peut-être jugeaient-ils que Léo avait trop la peau sur les os pour faire un bon repas. Il fallait avouer qu'il était réellement très maigre.

Il lui fallut une demie heure de nage continue pour apercevoir les premières traces de civilisation sous-marine. Il s'agissait là d'un simple chemin taillé dans les algues… du moins, semblait-il. Intrigué, il souleva quelque peu la vase, et découvrit une véritable route, pavée artistiquement. Selon son orientation, elle devait se diriger du centre du lac jusque vers la forêt interdite.

Cela était intéressant, indiquant que le lac était soit plus bas à une époque, soit artificiel. Mais cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Mieux vaudrait revenir à cette question par la suite.

Il continua sa nage durant de nouveau de nombreuses minutes, suivant cette fois ce qu'il pensait être le tracé de cette bien étrange route pavée. Sa patience fut bien vite récompensée : là, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, l'eau semblait s'éclaircir, et de nombreuses torches luisaient autour de ce qui était des maisons. Mais, en fait de torches, il s'agissait d'étranges coquillages fort lumineux.

Il devait être encore trop tôt pour les habitants de ce lieu, ou peut-être trop tard, car il n'aperçu personne durant ses longues minutes d'exploration de ce village sous-marin. Celui-ci était pourtant bien habité, en témoignait son état, qui montrait un grand entretien.

- _Qui est là ? _Demanda soudain une étrange voix aux intonations féminines_._

Léo se retourna vivement, et put apercevoir une véritable sirène.

La superbe créature ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt ans, à en juger par son air juvénile. Pour tous vêtements, elle portait un petite toge façon Romaine, et un soutien-gorge fait de ce qui semblait être des écailles de poissons. Ses étranges cheveux étaient d'une étonnante coloration, d'un bleu si léger qu'il paraissait presque blanc. Ils étaient parfaitement harmonieux avec la nature environnante, ainsi…

_- Oh… vous êtes Léonard, c'est cela ?_ Demanda t'elle.

Sa voix était douce, basse et traînante, mais malgré ce dernier trait, elle était aussi envoûtante…

- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés, Madame ? Demanda Léo, en s'approchant un peu.

- _Non, je ne crois pas, Seigneur_, dit la Sirène_. Mais nous autres, Aquains __**(VII)**__, nous entendons beaucoup parler de vous, en ce moment… entre autres des problèmes que vous posez à certains dirigeants Sorciers_…

- Vraiment ? Répondit Léo, sur un ton fort intéressé.

- _Vraiment. Mais puis-je avoir l'indiscrétion de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, dans ce pauvre village, Seigneur Léonard_ ?

- Je cherchais à rencontrer des Aquains, justement, répondit Léo. J'ai un petit service à vous demander, ainsi que quelques questions à vous poser.

- _Vraiment ? Et bien, allez-y… je suis toute ouïe_…

- Je souhaiterais apprendre la langue des Aquains, dit Léo. Le méconnu « Langage des Flots », le Savioôl.

_L'on dit que certains poissons peuvent le comprendre… Cela me serait fort utile !_

- Ce n'est pas une petite demande, Seigneur Léonard. Mais malheureusement, je doute que vous y parveniez. Ma langue est très utile, mais les Elfes, comme les Humains, n'ont pas la capacité de la parler dans l'eau. Et c'est justement le passage des vibrations dans l'eau qui fait que ma langue parait articulée. En vérité, à l'air libre, il s'agit plus de cris qu'autre chose.

- J'ai les possibilités de parler ce langage sous l'eau, je vous rassure, répondit Léo.

- Et bien, en ce cas, puisque vous semblez si sûr de vous, je vous l'apprendrais. Quand pourrez-vous revenir ici, Seigneur Léonard ? Je doute fort que vous ayez le temps d'une leçon maintenant…

- Non, en effet. J'aurais le temps d'étudier votre langage à partir du vingt décembre. Cela vous sied-il ?

- Parfaitement, Seigneur Léonard.

- Je vous remercie. Puisque nous sommes partis sur un bon courant, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Seigneur, si vous le souhaitez…

- Bien, alors voici…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, Stade de Quidditch. Dix-neuf octobre mil neuf cent nonante un._

- BIENVENUE A TOUTES ET À TOUS POUR CE PREMIER MATCH DE QUIDDITCH DE LA SAISON ! Hurla Lee Jordan dans son micro, surveillé de près par le professeur McGonagall.

Un hurlement de joie collective s'éleva alors des Gradins, en réponse.

- GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! Hurlaient les rouge et or.

- SERPENTARD VAINCRA ! Scandait une multitude de bannières verte et argent, dans la tribune des sifflants.

- ALLEZ, L'EQUIPE DES CITRONS ! Clamait le professeur Dumbledore, tout en dégustant un bonbon à son parfum préféré.

- Merci Supporters ! Reprit Lee, sur un ton légèrement moins fort. Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui dans ce magnifique stade de Quidditch afin d'assister au règlement de compte…

- JORDAN !

- Oui professeur. Je disais donc, au noble match tout sauf amical…

- JORDAN !

- Oui professeur. Je disais donc, à la guerre totale…

Lee jeta un bref regard à son professeur, sous les rires de l'assistance, puis continua en voyant qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser. C'était la vérité, après tout.

- …opposant les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Si l'équipe des Rugissants n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière, celle des Rampants a connu le départ de Léonard et l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini au poste de poursuiveur ! Espérons que les Rampants seront dignes de ce nom, comme d'habitude !

- JORDAN, CELA SUFFIT !

- Oui professeur. ET VOICI L'ARBITRE, MRS BIBINE ! SUIVIE DES EQUIPES !

Un nouveau hurlement de joie collective s'éleva alors des gradins.

- Vous pouvez admirer les superbes Nimbus 2001 que Mrs Malfoy a offerts aux membres de l'équipe de Serpentard ! Du moins, certains membres. Elle semble en avoir volontairement oubliés trois. Inutile d'essayer de deviner pourquoi ! A moins, peut-être, qu'elle n'ai conservés ces balais afin de se les mettre dans le…

- JORDAN ! ARRÊTEZ CELA IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Oui professeur. Mais je ne fais que rapporter la réalité… ET LE MATCH COMMENCE !

_« Le souaffle est immédiatement saisi par Zabini, qui s'envole à toute vitesse en direction des buts de Gryffondor, poursuivit par les trois poursuiveurs des Lions ! Les Cognards sont immédiatement mis en service par les Jumeaux Weasley, qui font une nouvelle fois preuve de l'avantage offert par leur synchronisation ! Zabini tire… et Dubois Stoppe ! Le souaffle revient aux mains de Spinnet ! Vas-y Alicia, ma jolie ! »_

- JORDAN ! LE MATCH !

- Oui professeur.

_« Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Granger s'est faite flouer ! Serpentard s'empare du souaffle ! Les Nimbus n'ont aucun mal à distancer les vieux Comètes ! Flint va tirer… il tire… et il rate lamentablement ! Le souaffle va tomber au sol ! Mais… Potter jaillit avant que quiconque ne réagisse ! Il réalise une feinte de Wronski ! Et ce n'est pas le vif qu'il récupère, c'est le souaffle ! Quelques micro secondes avant de se crasher ! Quel exploit ! »_

_« D'un coup de pied, il passe la balle à Zabini, qui tire… et qui marque ! Dix à dix ! »_

_« Oh, mais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor semble avoir aperçu le vif ! Il foudroie sur place les batteurs de Serpentard, passe entre eux, monte, monte, et… raté ! Mince ! Granger est passée devant lui juste avant qu'il n'attrape la balle d'or ! Mais que fait-elle ailleurs que dans ses buts ? Gryffondor Marque ! Vingt à dix ! »_

_« Mon dieu ! Les batteurs de Serpentard ! Ils tirent sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Non, il évite ! Les balles se dirigent droit vers Granger ! Merlin ! »_

_« Granger est touchée de plein fouet ! Elle vacille ! Gryffondor Marque ! Trente à dix ! Madame Bibine siffle un arrêt ! Le balai de Granger ne semble plus répondre ! Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, mais… Merlin ! Elle tombe ! Rattrapez-la, vite ! Faites quelque chose ! »_

A ce moment, tout le stade eut le souffle coupé. Harry et Blaise jaillirent droit en direction de leur amie, mais ils étaient à l'autre bout du terrain… leurs vieux balais n'allaient pas arriver à temps !

_« Mais ! Que fait donc Granger ! La peur la rend-elle folle ? Voilà qu'elle jette son balai à côté d'elle ! Sa seule chance ! La voilà en chute libre ! Et… et… ! C'est incroyable ! Elle est animagus ! C'est un Aigle !_

A sa place, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant cela. Impressionnant ! Sa meilleure élève était devenue double animagus, en seconde année seulement !

_« C'est un véritable miracle ! Alors que Granger semblait condamnée, voilà qu'elle révèle un incroyable talent ! Stupéfaits, les autres joueurs s'arrêtent ! Elle s'envole à une impressionnante vitesse ! Elle attrape le souaffle de ses serres ! Elle le passe à Zabini ! Celui-ci réagit en un instant ! Les Gryffondor sont sidérés ! Il marque ! Trente à vingt, pour les Lions ! »_

_« Ceux-ci réagissent enfin ! Ils reprennent du service ! Granger se pose au sol, prend un autre balai et remonte devant ses buts ! Mais ! Que Mordred fait Potter ? Chercherait-il à atteindre le soleil ? Il monte haut dans le ciel ! Que diable veut-il faire ? Son balai ne va pas avoir la puissance de supporter une telle altitude ! »_

A ce moment, tous dans le stade étaient stupéfaits, à nouveau. Mais que diable faisait-il ?

_« Merlin ! Voilà que son balai craque ! Il est en chute libre, lui aussi ! Mais que fait-il ? Mais, ils sont tous dingue, ma parole ! Lui aussi lâche son balai, et le jette au loin ! Il est complètement taré ! Je… »_

Lee Jordan ne termina pas sa phrase, pour la simple raison qu'un chant merveilleux envahi alors l'ensemble du stade. Le chant d'un phénix…

Harry s'était transformé en un superbe phénix tout en or, et fonçait vers le sol à une vitesse hallucinante. Cinq cent mètres… quatre cent… trois cent… que voulait-il donc faire ?

_« Regardez ça ! C'est incroyable ! Zabini fonce droit vers le balai de Potter ! Il… mais oui, il veut sauter dessus ! Il saute ! Mais où est-il passé ? Son propre balai est vide et l'autre a disparu ! »_

Usant de la vitesse gagnée par le balai de Harry, Blaise s'était soudain envolé à l'horizontale à une vitesse stupéfiante, si vite qu'il ne fut plus visible par l'œil humain. Sa trajectoire calculée, il fonça droit vers le souaffle, qui lui semblait presque immobile, l'attrapa, dévia d'à peine quelques degrés, et se précipita droit sur les Buts des Gryffondors, réapparaissant soudain en freinant.

_« Zabini est là ! Il a marqué ! Trente à Trente ! »_

Mrs Bibine siffla soudain la fin du match.

_« Comment cela, la fin ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ma parole ! Potter a attrapé le vif ! Il le tient dans son bec ! C'est incroyable ! Zabini n'était qu'une diversion ! Je me suis fait avoir ! »_

_« Et Serpentard l'emporte, par cent octante à trente ! Impressionnant ! BRAVO LES PETITS ! »_

Une soudaine exclamation explosa dans tous les gradins, à l'exception de ceux de Serpentard. Il y avait quelques récalcitrants dans les autres, mais un boucan infernal envahi le stade de Quidditch malgré tout. C'était vraiment impressionnant ! A seulement douze ans, il y avait deux animagus à Poudlard !

_« Non ! Ce sont trois animagus ! Zabini aussi ! Lui aussi vole… non, cours ! Il galope sur son balai, en direction de ses amis ! C'est incroyable ! C'est un poulain ! Un poulain Pégase ! »_

La stupéfaction était véritablement générale, principalement dans les gradins des professeurs. McGonagall pleurait littéralement de joie, et Dumbledore avait même oublié de sucer son bonbon au citron, tant il était impressionné. Un Pégase, un phénix et une double animagus ! Voir tout cela, en une seule et unique journée ! C'était véritablement impressionnant !

Les trois enfants se retrouvèrent tout soudain au même endroit, au centre du terrain. Redevenant humains, il s'étreignirent en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Leur plan avait fonctionné ! Ils avaient floué et impressionné tout le monde !

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dortoir de nos amis. Bureau de Léo…_

Reclus dans son repaire tandis que ses camarades s'amusaient, l'ours des secondes années était en train d'étudier plusieurs volumineux ouvrages de différentes matières. Pestant régulièrement contre tout ce qui bougeait, Léonard cherchait un moyen clair pour accélérer encore la vitesse de son apprentissage de la Magie.

Il ne disposait que de précisément sept années pour apprendre et maîtriser le plus possible de connaissances magiques. Et, au moment précis où ces sept années se seraient écoulées, son Apocalypse personnelle **(I) **arriverait. Ce serait le moment de toutes les révélations, le moment de sa survie ou de La Mort. Pour définir cet instant, il disait qu'il devait se préparer pour « baiser avec la mort ».

Un seule personne savait ce qui allait arriver à Léonard ce jour, hormis le principal concerné : Rossignol. L'oncle du jeune garçon avait conquit le cœur de ce dernier dès l'instant où il s'était présenté à lui, à son arrivée en Angleterre.

Mais, ce que le piaf chanteur ne savait pas, c'est que Léo avait depuis bien longtemps sacrifié son cœur. Le semblant d'âme qui lui restait n'était plus capable de beaucoup d'autres choses que de le faire vivre… et souffrir.

Quittant ses pensées moroses au prix d'un grand effort, il retourna alors à ses réflexions.

Ayant lu des milliers d'ouvrages depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement depuis sa soudaine brillante maîtrise de certains domaines des Arts de l'Esprit **(II) **et de l'Occlumencie il avait bien comprit que les Sorciers considéraient la magie comme une « chose qui est », « qui est pour la justice », « qui est pour eux », puisqu' « ils sont la justice » du « Monde Magique ». Il fallait bien l'avouer, cette façon de voir les choses était particulièrement ridicule, et il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec elle. Et pas que parce qu'il n'était pas un Sorcier…

C'est pour cette précédente raison, entre autres, qu'il s'était lancé dans des recherches personnelles. Par correspondance, il avait achetés des dizaines d'ouvrages de sciences Moldues, afin de les conjuguer avec les connaissances magiques sorcières, Gobelines, Centaures, et bien d'autres, grâce à son cher Rossignol. Ce dernier semblait avoir en effet accès à une bibliothèque privée intarissable.

Après quelques heures à lire les dizaines de milliers de pages à sa disposition, et à les retenir grâce à sa mémoire photographique entraînée par Occlumencie, il en était venu à établir une conclusion tout particulièrement novatrice.

La matière était constituée d'atomes et de molécules, ces dernières constituées des premiers. Mais, ces dits primaires, de quoi étaient-ils faits ? Il avait trouvée la réponse dans un livre Moldu : les électrons, les neutrons et les protons constituaient ce qui était nommé la « Matière Baryonique », lorsqu'ils prenaient forme en atomes. Eux-mêmes étaient nommés des « particules ». Mais ils n'étaient pas les seules poussières de matière à exister, il y en avait bien d'autres.

Notamment, les photons. Ces derniers avaient été déifiés par tous les peuples, de quelconque façon que ce soit. La modernité et la course à la liberté n'avaient pas eut raison de cette croyance. Tout d'abord considérés comme saints grâce à la « Lumière », dont ils sont le composant, ils sont désormais honorés par la science grâce aux Ondes Electromagnétiques. Ces dernières, constituées de cette particule, étaient dérivées en de nombreuses « fréquences », telles les ultraviolets, les ondes radios, les gamma, les infrarouges, et j'en passe.

C'est dans l'optique de ces étonnantes et passionnantes particules, si diversifiées et variées, que Léonard avait entendu parler de la Théorie de la Relativité d'Albert Einstein, et de son idée de la « Matière Noire ».

Cette dernière, dont l'existence était actuellement uniquement théorique, était censé constituer l'univers à hauteur de octante trois à nonante pourcents (quatre-vingt trois à quatre-vingt dix). Mais, il fallait l'avouer, cela paraissait incroyable, par défaut d'autre mot. Léonard avait du mal à croire à cette dernière estimation, aussi plausible était-elle.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il en était venu à une idée qui pourrait bien être considérée comme folle : et s'il existait un troisième matière, que l'on pourrait nommer la « Matière Magique » ?

Avec toutes les connaissances acquises, il avait établies des théories qu'il espérait bien vérifier un jour ou l'autre, de quelque manière que ce soit.

La Magie serait, selon lui, constituée de particules uniques, les _Magitrons_, d'un taille plusieurs milliers de fois infimes à celle des autres particules. Ceux-ci auraient la capacité de s'insérer dans les compositions des deux autres matières, de se lier avec elles et d'être ainsi manipulable par la matière Baryonique du Corps.

Les possibilités offertes par cette idée étaient si nombreuses qu'il avait dût conserver ses théories dans un coin de son esprit pour parvenir à se concentrer sur le reste de son travail. Mais maintenant, il avait la possibilité de s'y pencher, et il en profitait sans limite.

Il avait lus, outre les ouvrages de maintes sciences, les livres saints et les écritures des Religions du Monde et de nombreuses Sectes.

Riant face au ridicule de certains, pratiquant son incapacité à pleurer à la beauté d'autres, il s'était penché sur une idée encore bien plus folle que jamais auparavant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour qui connaissait quelque peu le personnage.

La Magie était La Vie. La Conscience. L'Espoir. La Volonté. Les Dieux, les Déesses.

Il ne croyait absolument pas à une quelconque existence divine. Sa conscience était totalement annihilée par sa folie. Il avait perdu absolument tout espoir dès l'instant qu'il avait eut l'âge de raison, et avait sans cesse été trompé par celui-ci. Il aimait La Vie, sa beauté infinie, mais copulait pourtant quasi constamment avec La Mort. Il ne lui restait donc plus que la Volonté. Et cela lui plaisait.

Oui, selon lui, tout était une question de volonté. La Magie, aussi faible et forte soit-elle, aussi présente et absente puisse t'on l'imaginer, la Magie était manipulée par la Volonté.

Il fallait de cette dernière pour tout : vivre, respirer, ouvrir les yeux, jeter un sortilège, lire, écrire, parler… certaines choses en demandaient plus que d'autres, mais le résultat était prouvé à chaque instant : seuls celles et ceux qui ont la volonté de faire les choses peuvent les réaliser.

Gandhi avait la volonté de Faire la Paix Hitler avait la volonté de Massacrer Napoléon de Conquérir et Réformer Sun Tzu, d'Appliquer un nouvel art Washington et ses amis de Créer un pays pacifique Einstein de Comprendre…

Tous avaient eue la volonté d'atteindre leur but, et tous l'avaient atteint. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils avaient eue une défaillance de volonté, ou que celle de leurs adversaires avait été plus forte que la leur, qu'ils avaient chuté ou étaient morts assassinés.

Mais Léonard, du haut de son mètre quarante et de toute sa folie, se le jurait une nouvelle fois : il ne perdrait jamais sa volonté. Mais sa volonté de quoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Tout simplement, celle d'être tranquille ? Pourquoi pas, en effet… mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être totalement « tranquille » et serein. Tel était l'Esprit. Un jour où l'autre, des pensées nouvelles viennent s'ajouter à celles que vous possédez déjà.

Mais, et si la volonté était la Magie ? Ce cercle infini était possible, et expliquerait bien des choses. Mais, ce dit cercle, il fallait bien l'alimenter pour compenser ses pertes, non ? Car s'il n'existait pas, en théorie, la vie serait amorphe, plus encore que celle des végétaux. La Vie serait dure comme l'acier, sans capacité aucune de mouvement propre. Sans vie, Sans Mort. Car s'il fallait Vouloir vivre, il fallait Pouvoir Accepter la Mort.

Mais, la Mort était-elle l'ultime acceptation de la Vie ? Ou n'était-elle qu'une nouvelle étape ? Léonard avait la Volonté de le découvrir.

Il avait aussi pensé, à propos du cercle de la Volonté, que chaque être avait le sien, qui constituait le maillon de la Volonté Commune. Et chacun devait avoir le moyen d'alimenter par lui-même ce cercle, afin de compenser ses pertes, son découragement et sa dépression.

Ce moyen d'alimenter la Volonté était l'Existence. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Léo pour le comprendre. Cela était si évident.

Et l'Existence offrait tant de possibilités merveilleuses !

Mais, malheureusement, certains n'avaient que peu de Volonté d'Existence, et donc que peu de Volonté en général. Cela constituait un nouveau cercle vicieux particulièrement handicapant.

L'être humain avait plus de volonté d'Existence que maints animaux, eux-mêmes en avaient plus que les insectes, qui en avaient encore plus que les plantes. Si les Micro-organismes semblaient avoir une volonté d'Existence plus forte que tout, ils avaient surtout une volonté de la Survie de l'Existence, qui les condamnaient à la vie monocellulaire…

Il n'avait fallu que quelques instant à Léo pour se l'imaginer.

Il s'était dit :

« Il doit bien y avoir, non, il y a ! Un moyen d'apprendre la Volonté ».

Et ce moyen, c'était tout simplement l'Occlumencie, cette technique de manipulation de la Magie.

Cette dernière révélation révélait alors l'existence de maints autres cercles vicieux, et prouvait que tous étaient entremêlés avec une complexité titanesque, permettant la richesse de l'Univers.

Fort de cette dernière théorie, Léonard s'était désormais fixés des buts plus que précis, afin d'apprendre et de maîtriser le plus de connaissances magiques possible. Il était d'ailleurs en train de constituer une liste…

_Deuxième et troisième année : maîtriser tous les domaines des Arts de l'Esprit, de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie. Accumuler le plus possible de connaissances en tous domaines réunir le plus possibles d'informations sur la politique Sorcière et Moldue._

_Quatrième année : entre en politique pour me construire une influence. M'entraîner sans relâche et continuer à développer mon Occlumencie._

_Cinquième année : façonner le monde. Tuer ceux qui gênent, donner mes premiers ordres à ceux qui rejoindront ma cause, attaquer mes ennemis déclarés et potentiels._

_Sixième année : Continuer le travail des précédentes, et en plus se concentrer sur le projet de l'augmentation du délai._

_Septième année : En prévision de ma survie, continuer exclusivement mes recherches sur l'augmentation du délai. Si achevées, continuer travail des années précédentes, sauf dernière semaine, afin de me reposer en vue de ma Mort. _

Ses buts étaient difficiles, mais si ses théories étaient exactes, comme il en était persuadé, alors il parviendrait sans aucune peine à les atteindre dans les temps…

**(III)**

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dans un couloir, tard le soir du vingt-et-un octobre mil neuf cent nonante deux…_

- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda à voix basse une ombre cachée dans l'obscurité.

- Apprendre sur un sujet précis, répondit une seconde voix, si bien dissimulée et neutre qu'elle paraissait absente.

- Tu me déranges pour cela ? Quel est ce sujet ?

- Je souhaite Honorer les Pères et les Mères, répondit la seconde voix.

Elle paru alors à la faible lueur d'une torche, et révéla…

- Weasley ? S'exclama la première voix, incrédule. Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que je vais t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, à toi, un membre d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang ?

Sans s'énerver, afin de préserver ses projets, Ronald Weasley répondit :

- Ma famille trahi constamment son sang, il est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas aussi imbécile qu'eux ! J'ai horreur de toutes ces impuretés qui parcourent le monde, j'ai horreur des Moldus ! Quand j'ai appris que les Pères et les Mères avaient jadis organisées de pures purifications, j'ai été impressionné. Je me suis informé, et j'ai découvert dans un vieux bouquin qu'ils souhaitaient annihiler l'Impureté de notre monde. Je veux aider ! Je veux les honorer !

Il avait achevée sa tirade à voix haute, sans se soucier de se faire entendre, totalement obnubilé par son idée.

Toujours dissimulée, la première voix réfléchissait. Le Weasley était convainquant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais devait-il lui faire confiance ?

_« Il y aurait beaucoup de travail pour le rééduquer avant son treizième anniversaire, et la cérémonie d'initiation aux purs rituels de prière nuptiale afin d'honorer nos pères et nos Mères… »_

- Soit, s'exclama la première voix. J'accepte.

Elle se montra alors à la lueur d'une torche.

- Lors des vacances, dit-elle, rends-toi là où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je demanderais à ma mère de t'initier à la Pureté. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci, Malfoy, répondit simplement Weasley.

Les deux secondes années se séparèrent alors après une poignée de main, et un « _HEIL_ ! » qui serait désormais de rigueur à chaque rencontre, en guise de salutation.

_**UHDS**_

_**Le passage suivant est EXTREMEMENT violent !**_

_**Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous, ou prévoyez de quoi vomir proprement !**_

_Poudlard, dans le dortoir de nos amis… au soir du vingt-et-un octobre mil neuf cent nonante deux._

Alors que ses camarades étaient en train de réviser ou de s'amuser, riant ou demandant le silence dans la bonne humeur générale, Léo avait décidé de prendre place dans un fauteuil confortable, juste en face de la grande cheminée qui brûlait magiquement. Grâce à Merlin, elle chauffait l'hiver et rafraîchissait l'été…

Sa mauvaise humeur légendaire solidement affichée sur le visage, il ouvrit l'un des deux livres qu'il avait amenés, et posa l'autre à côté de lui, sur la table basse qui se trouvait là. Puis il se plongea dans sa lecture…

_« La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur »_

_Par Magelus Soinner De Monneort_

_Chapitre Premier : La Naissance et l'enfance de Merlin_

_Merlin, de son véritable nom Merilin, est né en l'an de grâce neuf-cent quarante du calendrier grégorien. Le nom de ses parents n'est pas connu, mais l'on sait que sa mère est décédée en le mettant au monde, très certainement d'un épuisement magique, et que son père l'a abandonné suite à cela. Il ne l'a jamais connu. _

_Sa famille descend d'une très longue lignée de Sangs-purs dont la généalogie a put être établie jusqu'en l'an moins trois cent douze du calendrier Grégorien. Cela en fait la plus ancienne famille de sang-pur du monde. Ce fait et le nombre de pures prières aux Pères et aux Mères pratiquées par son oncle expliquent que nos glorieux ancêtres l'aient ainsi honoré d'une si grande puissance._

_Durant ses quatre premières années de vie, Merlin vécu aux bons soins de son oncle et de sa tante, Karl et Fraudula Jaersens. A seulement deux ans, il savait déjà parler comme un enfant de huit, et apprit à lire en quelques jours seulement à son troisième anniversaire, auprès du Purificateur **(IV) **de son village. Celui-ci lui enseigna aussi les mathématiques et les langues._

_L'enfant prodige montra très tôt des signes de magie accidentelle, principalement lorsque son biberon chauffa en un instant et vint tout seul à lui, alors qu'il était encore dans son berceau._

_De ce fait, personne ne fut étonné de le voir faire léviter des cailloux en toute connaissance de cause et sans baguette, à seulement cinq ans._

_Le Purificateur qui l'avait enseigné décida alors de commencer à lui apprendre la magie, tout en priant nuptialement chaque nuit afin de vérifier son impression : Et si le jeune Merlin était le Messie tant attendu ? Celui qui annihilerait l'impureté de ce monde ?_

_Les espoirs de ce brave et pur homme ne furent pas déçus. Sans même avoir besoin de baguette, Merlin apprit en moins d'un an tous les sortilèges et charmes que des adolescents de quinze ans avaient du mal à pratiquer, le tout en les maîtrisant à une impressionnante puissance. Désormais, tout son village le priait et l'honorait._

_Ce fait gagna toute la région lorsque, durant une pure orgie de prières nuptiales, plusieurs purificateurs et purificatrices eurent une révélation de nos Glorieux Ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères. Le jeune Merlin avait bel et bien été envoyé pour aider les braves et honnêtes sang-purs à éradiquer les immondes et maléfiques aberrations qui pullulaient de plus en plus de par le monde._

_Le temps passa rapidement pour le jeune Merlin, entre entraînements magiques et pures prières purement solitaires à la pureté des Pères et des Mères, tandis que les adultes remerciaient nos glorieux ascendants en les honorant de leur purs corps, et en faisant couler le sang impur._

…

_Chapitre second : L'adolescence de Merlin et la révélation_

_Désormais âgé de treize années, le jeune Merlin devint officiellement majeur aux yeux de la pure loi de nos purs Ascendants, nos glorieux Pères et Mères. En cette neuf cent cinquante troisième année du calendrier grégorien, le temps vint pour lui de pratiquer ses première purifications du monde._

_Accompagné par tout son village, afin d'éviter tout risque de le voir blessé ou tué –malgré sa toute puissance-, il se rendit dans une grande ville Moldue située à quelques lieues de là. Après une grande prière collective pour honorer nos Glorieux Pères et Mères et pour leur demander la victoire, le jeune Merlin s'élança en compagnie des siens à l'assaut des impuretés._

_Prises par surprise, celle-ci n'eurent presque pas la possibilité de se défendre face à la pure puissance de nos purs ancêtres. Surveillé et protégé par les femmes du village afin de ne pas être blessé, Merlin ne purifia pas le monde ce jour là, mais put avoir l'honneur d'admirer les siens torturer, massacrer et décapiter quelques dizaines d'enfants impurs._

_C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur apportée par le pur devoir accompli que les habitants du village de Merlin revinrent vers leur pur chez eux, afin de remercier les Pères et les Mères de leur victoire durant une grande et pure prière nuptiale collective. Durant tout le trajet, le jeune Merlin resta silencieux, rêvant de toute cette joie ressentie à massacrer les impuretés. Certaines des personnes présentes à ce moment ont dit avoir vue une aura de puissance l'englober à plusieurs reprises, et en conclurent que nos glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, le récompensaient de son action en le purifiant de toutes les impuretés qui aurait put l'affecter en se rendant dans ce lieu impur._

_La purification menée ce jour là avait permise le pur sacrifice de plus de deux centaines d'enfants impurs, et la capture de plus de deux milliers d'hommes et de femmes._

_Tous et toutes furent enfermés dans des cages magiques par les villageois, tandis que Merlin regagnait sa maison, heureux, et que les vieilles du village le priait pour le remercier de cette pure victoire._

_Il fallu quelques semaines pour organiser une pure cérémonie de remerciement aux Pères et aux Mères, nos glorieux ancêtres. Mais, lorsque cela fut fait, toutes les pures familles des environs se trouvèrent réunies dans le village de Merlin afin de remercier nos Glorieux ancêtres._

_Là, durant un pure prière nuptiale collective, les hommes prisonniers furent purement décapités, et leur sang offert en remerciement à nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères. Leurs femmes furent engrossées durant quelques jours afin prouver la victoire de la pureté à toutes et à tous. Puis, lorsque leur impureté fut si grande qu'elles devinrent incapables du moindre mouvement, elles furent purement décapitées par les Purificateurs, qui leur firent exploser le ventre d'un pur sortilège purement bien placé. Nos Purs ancêtres jouirent alors de joie en laissant cet impur sang recouvrir le sol durant leurs pures prières nuptiales._

_Pour achever la cérémonie, le jeune Merlin, alors âgé de douze années, fut amené nu à la plus jeune fille du maître des impuretés, qui avaient été capturées. Elle avait été épargnée et réservée tout ce temps pour permettre au jeune Merlin de pratiquer sa première pure prière nuptiale avec une prise de choix._

_Emu par tant de bonté de la part des siens, pleurant de joie et psalmodiant pour lui-même des remerciements à nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, il s'avança, sa pure érection purement décidée. Tremblant de désir, il viola purement la jeune impure, la déflora et l'engrossa à plusieurs reprises, les purs sortilèges d'endurance étant lancés sur lui par les siens, heureux de le voir purement prier pour la première fois._

_Ce fut après une pure prière de trois heures que Merlin se retira du corps de son jouet, et eut le droit de le décapiter en récompense de son impureté._

_Après cela, épuisé par de si pures prières, émotionnellement comblé de joie, il laissa les siens achever de prier avec les derniers cadavres impurs, puis regagna sa maison, où il s'endormit comme une souche, pleurant de joie et rêvant de nos purs et Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, psalmodiant durant son sommeil pour les remercier._

…

_Chapitre trois : Les Exploits de Merlin_

_Maintenant révélé à la pure joie de la pure totale purification du Monde, Merlin reçu de nos Pères et de nos Mères le droit de purifier lui-même le monde, seul et sans aide s'il le souhaitait. _

_Accompagné par des dizaines d'admirateurs qui aimaient le voir purifier, il parcourut tout le monde connu afin d'éradiquer les Impuretés. Par la grâce des Pères et des Mères, sa puissance magique était devenu telle qu'il était désormais capable d'anéantir les impuretés d'une simple pensée, écrasant leurs corps impurs d'une titanesque pression, ou les faisant exploser d'un regard._

_Les connaissances en Magie Elémentaire de Merlin étaient telles, elles aussi, qu'il pouvait déchaîner tous les éléments en même temps afin d'amener la Fin du Monde sur des cités entières nos ennemis impurs._

_Durant les quelques années où il parcourut ainsi le monde, l'on estime que ce sont quelques quatre cent milliers d'impuretés et des milliers de villes et villages qui furent ainsi annihilés par l'Envoyé divin. Des dizaines de milliers d'Offrandes de tout âge furent purement mises à mort sur l'autel des pures prières nuptiales, et jamais jusqu'à maintenant nos Pères et nos Mères n'avaient eues de telles quantités d'Offrandes._

…

_Chapitre quatre : Morgane_

_Malgré tous les exploits purement merveilleux de Merlin, l'inquiétude à son sujet grandissait parmi les siens. Le jeune homme priait chaque jour pour honorer nos Glorieux Ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, mais il ne parvenait plus à atteindre leurs pures pensées, malgré l'aide de toutes les pures femmes qu'il souhaitait. Il n'y avait que seul qu'il pouvait pratiquer avec succès ses prières, si bien qu'il resta de plus en plus souvent solitaire._

_A quelques dizaines de lieues de là, une jeune Purificatrice du nom de Morgane faisait elle aussi des miracles. Grâce à son pur corps et à son pur talent pour la purification du monde, elle parvenait à purement faire accéder les siens aux pensées de nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, bien plus souvent et longtemps que toutes les siennes._

_Un jour, seule, elle pensa que, peut-être, ses purs talents lui permettraient d'aider le Grand Merlin à atteindre de nouveau et plus souvent les pures pensées de nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères. Alors elle quitta son pur village et alla par monts et par vaux, priant nuptialement avec tous les Purs qu'elle rencontrait et purifiant le monde chaque jour, dans le seul but de visiter le Grand Merlin._

_Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour atteindre le village de celui-ci. Patiemment, elle prit la suite de la longue file de femmes qui attendaient de pouvoirs se faire purement bénir par le Grand Merlin. Quand, enfin, elle parvint a lui, impressionnée par sa prestance et sa beauté, elle le supplia tant et si bien de prier nuptialement avec lui qu'il fini par tenter une nouvelle fois de prier nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_Et là, alors qu'ils copulaient purement, Merlin atteignit de nouveau la pure extase qui lui permettait de communier librement avec les Pères et les Mères._

_Pour cela, Morgane fut immédiatement honorée par tout le village, et la nouvelle se répandit bien vite que Merlin était de nouveau purement capable de communier avec nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_Durant plusieurs jours, la joie régna dans toute la pure population du monde. Ce fut sous la pression des siens que Merlin dût accepter d'épouser Morgane. Grâce à cela, celle-ci devint la grande prêtresse du village, et accumulait les pures prières en compagnie de maints hommes qui venaient consulter Merlin pour sa sagesse._

_Mais, malgré son engagement et son honnêteté, jamais Merlin n'aima Morgane, malgré les philtres d'amour qu'elle lui préparait. Il se surprit lui-même à se comporter sévèrement envers elle, et à la soumettre de force pour qu'elle lui obéisse._

_Après tous ces évènements, le temps passa, et les pouvoirs de Merlin crurent de façon impressionnante. Bientôt, alors qu'il était âgé de vingt-cinq ans, sa sagesse fut telle qu'il n'eut plus besoin de purement prier nuptialement pour communier avec les Pères et les Mères. Morgane, en son for intérieur, avait développé un véritable amour pour Merlin, et ne parvint pas à croire cela. Pour cette raison, elle tenta mille et une façons pour le convaincre de continuer malgré tout de prier nuptialement nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_Mais rien n'y fit, et Merlin cessa tout simplement d'atteindre l'extase, se contentant de rester dans son village et d'offrir sa sagesse aux siens et à tout ceux qui le visitaient._

_Plusieurs années passèrent de nouveau, durant lesquelles Morgane passa sa frustration en priant de plus en plus souvent, et durant lesquelles Merlin commença à être véritablement prié lui aussi, à l'égal des Pères et des Mères, nos Glorieux et merveilleux ancêtres. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi sage et puissant, sa légère barbe et sa musculation s'ajoutant à sa beauté naturelle pour lui donner un charisme absolument époustouflant._

…

_Chapitre Cinq : La Trahison_

_Un jour, durant sa trente-sixième année, Merlin était une nouvelle fois en train d'accompagner les siens pour réaliser une purification d'envergure. Il pensait, encore une fois, avoir à faire tout le travail en annihilant purement et simplement leurs victimes. Mais il fut déçu en découvrant que les siens ne lui avaient laissé qu'un village en ruine, et à peine quelques milliers de prisonniers pour satisfaire ses besoins..._

_En voyant cela, il entra dans une rage noire. Pensant que cela était dût au fait qu'il souhaitait lui-même anéantir la ville, nos ancêtres Sangs-purs se proposèrent pour purement prier Merlin autant de fois et de temps qu'il le souhaiterait, et lui promirent des dizaines de milliers de femmes impures pour s'amuser._

_Merlin foudroya de sa puissance tout ceux qui se trouvaient là avec lui, ses propres frères et sœurs, et ne laissa partir que les enfants, après les avoir terrorisés. Ce furent eux qui rapportèrent la vérité au village de Merlin._

_Si personne ne les crût prime abord, les cadavres entassés des leurs ne pouvaient être un mensonge. Il fallut se rendre à la pure évidence :_

_Merlin avait impurement trahi les siens et nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_Alors, tout en prenant la fuite, il révéla qu'il n'avait jamais purement purifié le monde autrement que le jour de sa première pure prière nuptiale, et fit disparaître les titanesques illusions qui entouraient tous les villages et toutes les villes qu'il aurait dû annihiler. Les dizaines de milliers d'Impurs qui y résidaient dans le plus grand secret et que nos ancêtres Sangs-purs pensaient massacrés reprirent leur vie d'auparavant, protégés par le pire traître de l'Histoire._

_Réciter tout les impurs massacres de Sangs-purs qui eurent lieu durant cette atroce période serait un blasphème sans nom, aussi ne rapporterais-je pas de tels propos ici, malgré ma connaissance des faits._

…

_Chapitre Six : La Pure Justice_

_Il fallut attendre encore bien longtemps pour que la Pure Justice Divine ne rattrape Le Traître._

_C'est en l'an mil cent trente-cinq, en punition de son impure trahison, que Merlin fut purement mit à mort par Morgane elle-même, après plusieurs semaines de savantes et pures tortures. Après sa mort et la capture de son esprit, ce furent plus de mille sang-purs qui l'Eteignirent purement avec la pure grâce des Pères et des Mères, furieux. Après cela, nos ancêtres tentèrent tout pour se faire purement pardonner de nos Glorieux ascendants, les Pères et les Mères, et prièrent encore bien plus souvent qu'auparavant._

_Le présent récit nous parvint, malgré l'Extinction de Merlin, par la pure grâce de nos merveilleux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, qui nous rapportèrent par le biais de Morgane vouloir faire un exemple._

_Morgane acheva sa vie trente ans plus tard, en l'an mil cent soixante cinq, après avoir épousé un nouvel homme, et après avoir mit au monde dix-huit enfants qui reprirent chacun et chacune sa pure tâche d'honorer nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, durant de Pures Prières Nuptiales._

_Magelus Soinner._

…

Ayant achevée sa lecture, Léo resta quelques instants immobile, à repenser à quelques mots qu'il avait eus avec le tableau de Merlin, moins d'une heure auparavant.

_« Es-tu sûr que ce livre raconte bel et bien la réalité ? Avait demandé Léo. »_

_« C'est à toi de te faire ton idée, Léonard, avait répondu le tableau. Sache juste, à titre de précision, que cet ouvrage est très flatteur pour ma personne et souviens toi que ce sont des Sorciers qui l'on édité. »_

_« Hum… et qui est ce type, Magelus Soinner ? »_

_« Il a été ministre au dix-septième siècle. Il était aussi historien. De sang-pur, bien entendu… »_

Soudain, notre ami fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une voix qui lui parlait…

- Que lis-tu, Léo ? Quémanda Hermione, par simple curiosité, en s'approchant de son camarade.

- Est-ce que je te pose des questions ? Eructa Léo en fronçant les sourcils, agressif. Laisse moi tranquille !

Puis, sur ces douces et amicales paroles, il se leva et regagna son repaire… de son côté, Hermione avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à Léo ? Il n'était plus l'ours, mais le Grizzli ! Et bientôt le Yeti !

Ce fut attristée par le comportement de son camarade qu'elle se rendit dans son dortoir, et s'endormit en quelques instants.

_**UHDS**_

_Stonehenge, la même semaine._

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, les Moldus qui venaient visiter l'antique cercle de pierre pouvaient observer un phénomène fort étrange.

Tout autour du site, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, l'herbe autrefois abondante avait soudainement cessé de pousser, et les quelques brins qui restaient encore étaient dans une position intrigante.

- Ils semblent vouloir fuir le centre de la construction, avait dit un touriste en réponse à un journaliste. Ils se déracinent littéralement sous vos pas.

A ce mystère, personne ne trouva d'explication, bien que l'on soupçonnasse une quelconque maladie étrange. Quelques jours seulement après les premières constatations de ce phénomène, les personnes les plus superstitieuses hurlaient à la malédiction et à l'Apocalypse (**I)**, à la fin du monde et tout le tralala…

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils pouvaient avoir raison…

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire**_

**Dans un commentaire, l'on m'a conseillé de réaliser une chronologie des évènements de l'histoire… Alors soit ! Sa publication était prévue pour plus tard, mais cela ne fera pas de mal. Néanmoins, dans certains cas, je ne puis qu'être très vague. Vous comprendrez pourquoi… Pour compenser, j'ai placés quelques indices exclusifs pour la suite…**

**Seuls les évènements de cette fiction sont cités. Ceux de JKR ne sont pas pris en compte.**

_**La Chronologie est présentée selon la datation du Calendrier Grégorien.**_

_**Les références sont selon…**_

_**AW = Arthur Weasley**_

_**MS = Magelus Soinner**_

**840 Naissance de Merlin (AW)**

**850 A dix ans, Merlin fuit son village. (AW)**

**860 Naissance de Morgane. (AW)**

**850-875 Vagabondage de Merlin (AW)**

**875 Merlin revient en Angleterre. Morgane devient son élève. (AW)**

**880 Merlin repart en voyage. Trahison de Morgane. Elle fonde son royaume du mal. (AW)**

**882 Merlin revient en Angleterre, et somme Morgane de cesser ses massacres. Elle le soumet à un Philtre d'amour. (AW)**

**883 Naissance de Mordred, fils de Morgane et Merlin. (AW)**

**884 Merlin revient à la raison, emprisonne Morgane et détruit son royaume maléfique. Premier Exploit de Merlin (AW)**

**885 Naissance d'Arthur et Cunégonde, enfants de Merlin et Morgane. Merlin emprisonne Morgane. (AW)**

**888 Merlin libère Morgane (AW).**

**895 Morgane s'affranchit des entraves de Merlin, tue Cunégonde et s'enfuit avec Mordred. (AW)**

**896 Morgane épouse son fils Mordred. (AW)**

**907 Morgane envahi de nouveau l'Angleterre. Merlin réagit et lève une armée de Moldus. (AW)**

**910 Merlin rencontre la fée "Mère de l'Amour". Il combat Morgane. Arthur tue Mordred. Merlin tue Morgane. La fée "Mère de l'Amour" est tuée par Merlin, qui succombe à son exploit. Arthur devient Roi. (AW)**

**940 Naissance de Merlin (MS). **

**958 Naissance de Morgane (MS)**

**983 « … » + Création de la chambre des secrets.**

**985 Mort d'Arthur. (AW)**

**987 Fondation de Poudlard par Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.**

…

**987 – 1135 Trou de l'Histoire.**

**1049 Mort de Merlin (selon sa légende).**

**1105 Promulgation des Lois de Sang par « ? »**

**1106 Les Lois de Sang sont imposées par la force par « ? »**

**1134 Décès du Père Créateur.**

**1135 Merlin est mit à Mort par les Sangs-Purs, puis est éteint, à l'âge de cent nonante cinq ans (MS). Annihilation du Royaume d'Arthur.**

…

**1136 Guerre des gobelins.**

**1138 Fin de la guerre des gobelins.**

**1165 Décès de Morgane, la femme de Merlin.**

**1221 Les vikings quittent en masse l'Europe en direction du Vineland.**

**1226 Rencontre des nains et des vikings.**

**1246 Les derniers vikings migrants quittent l'Europe. Métissage des Vikings et des Nains.**

**1420 Guerre gobeline.**

**1427 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1549 Naissance de Magelus Soinner.**

**1600 Début du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1612**** Magelus Soinner rédige **_« La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur»_**.**

**1613 Magelus Soinner est élu Ministre de la Magie.**

**1617 Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'Oubliator, afin de réguler la population des Impurs.**

**1619 Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

**1648 Guerre du sang.**

**1649 Fuite des géants jusqu'en Russie. Début des rafles menées par les sorciers.**

**1651 Début du génocide des Vélanes par les sorciers. Mise en élevage de celles-ci.**

**1665 Fin de la guerre du sang. Libération des Vélanes par les Vampires.**

**1699 Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1712 Guerre gobeline.**

**1716 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1885 Guerre gobeline menée par Ragnok I.**

**1886 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1894 Mort de Ragnok I. Son fils, Ragnok II, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni.**

**1898 (29 juin) Le cursus Scolaire d'Albus Dumbledore, septième année, est interrompu une journée.**

**1901 Création des réserves magiques par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

**1926 (4 octobre) Naissance de Minerva McGonagall (un an plus tard que selon JKR)**

**1938 (2 septembre) Le Cursus Scolaire de Minerva McGonagall et de Tom Jedusor, premières années, est interrompu une journée.**

**1948 Naissance de Mathilde Delacour.**

**1976 Naissance de Fleur Delacour, fille de Mathilde Delacour.**

**1991, Juillet**

**Vers le début du mois, Léo arrive en Angleterre, et est aussitôt jugé par les Sorciers pour cause d' « Existence ». Il rencontre Rossignol.**

**1991, septembre**

**1/ Rentrée à Poudlard. Harry rencontre Hermione, Léonard, Weasley et Malfoy. Les trois premiers et le dernier vont à Serpentard, tandis que l'autre est réparti à Gryffondor. Léo casse un bras à Malfoy.**

**2/ Distribution des emplois du temps des premières années. Bagarre entre Léo, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ces trois derniers sont ridiculisés. Premier cours de potionnisme avec Snape. Révélation de Harry. Premier cours de DCFM. Léo ressent le mal en Quirrel. Premier cours de Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Neville se fait tabasser, et est emmené à l'infirmerie. Le Trio rencontre les Elfes de Maison, et Léo hurle contre Dumbledore. Cours de Vol.**

**3/ Visite à Neville. Le Trio est proposé pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Rencontre avec le tableau de Merlin. Ce dernier créé un petit repaire pour nos amis. Cours d'Astronomie.**

**5/ Premier Cours de Physique.**

**6/ Le Trio entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Accident d'Hermione.**

**7/ Hermione se réveille à l'infirmerie.**

**1991, Octobre**

**31/ Le Trio est placé presque toujours en tête des résultats scolaires des premières années de Serpentard. Léo fait des réserves de viande de troll pour l'hiver. Quirrel est repéré et prend la fuite en se dissimulant dans le château. Le soir, nos amis s'éclipsent dans le château pour regagner leur dortoir secret.**

**1991, Novembre**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**7/ Visite à Hagrid. Le soir, visite à Touffu. Léo ne revient pas au dortoir.**

**8/ Léo fait ami-ami avec Touffu, et teste la cuisine à la bave. Il s'empare de la pierre philosophale. **

**15/ Match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Victoire des Rampants, 210 à 40.**

**1991, Décembre**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**21/ Vacances de Noël. Hermione repart chez ses parents, tandis que Harry et Léo restent à Poudlard.**

**24/ Le soir du réveillon, Léo apprend ce qu'est Noël. Il offre un citronnier à Dumbledore.**

**1992, Janvier**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**2/ Léo et Harry proposent au professeur Snape d'organiser un concours de Duel pour la rentrée.**

**5/ Rentrée.**

**13/ Match de Quidditch de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Victoire des Rampants, 580 à 30.**

**27/ Seizièmes de Finale du concours de Duel. Léo se souvient de certaines choses désagréables à cause de Malfoy.**

**1992, Février (bissextile)**

**4/ Huitièmes de finale du concours de Duel. Quirrel, possédé par Voldemort, attaque la grande salle, avec Avery et McNair. Etrange et intéressante discussion avec Dumbledore. Duel de Léo et Quirrel possédé. Ce dernier est affaibli et se fait assassiner par Léo. Léo révèle à Harry et Hermione que Voldemort a des frères et des sœurs avec la même mentalité que lui. Entrée en scène de G1 et Rossignol.**

**18/ Dumbledore reçoit la visite de Rossignol, et devient S2.**

**25/ Quarts de finale du concours de Duel. Entrée en scène de E1.**

**26/ Renvoi momentané de Ronald Weasley. Entrée en Scène de « Pôdlad » et de S1, Lg1, Va1, Ve1, Ve2**

**27/ Seconde partie des Quarts de finale du concours de Duel. Le soir, Dumbledore réunit l'Ordre du Phénix dans son bureau. Succession d'informations utiles.**

**28/ Le Trio secourt Blaise Zabini.**

**29/ Visite à Blaise.**

**1992, Avril**

**12/ Vacances de Pâques.**

**25/ Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**28/ Viol, Torture et Assassinat de Mrs Clara Zabini par son Mari. Blaise prend la fuite de sa maison.**

**29/ Pâques. Léo rend une visite à Hagrid et entre en possession d'une carte précise de la Forêt Interdite.**

**30/ Rentrée. Blaise est absent. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**1992, Mai**

**1/ Discussion du Trio. Blaise arrive à Poudlard, gravement blessé.**

**2/ Révélation de l'anorexie volontaire de Léo. Blaise alerte Léo d'un complot contre lui. Harry, Blaise et Hermione découvrent que Léo a des projets de meurtre… Il mène un interrogatoire forcé avec le professeur Snape. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**4/ Dérayage d'un train dans des circonstances obscures. Pas de survivants.**

**6/ Match de Quidditch de Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Lamination des Rampants, 690 à 280. Serdaigle remporte la coupe de Quidditch avec 1110 points. Record de Poudlard Battu. Chez les Moldus, carambolage de véhicules inexplicable. Pas de survivants.**

**7/ Demi-finale du concours de Duel. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue. **

**14/ Le soir venu, Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une masse d'informations utiles sont révélées. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue. Réunion de l'Ordre « … », avec Rossignol. Entrée en scène de S3, S4 et N1.**

**15/ Discussion de S2 (Dumbledore) et Rossignol. Le citronné prête serment de fidélité à la cause de l'Ordre « … ». Il découvre que Minerva McGonagall a eue la mémoire effacée, jadis.**

**1992, Juin**

**24/ Harry cauchemarde, Léo remarque le mystère de sa cicatrice. Avec Hermione et Blaise, ils franchissent les épreuves du Couloir Interdit, et prennent le thé avec Voldemort, incarné dans le corps de Marleganicus Zabini, père de Blaise. Léo finit par tuer celui-ci et chasse Voldemort. G1 récupère un morceau du troll tué par Voldemort, afin de l'analyser. Léo redonne la Pierre Philosophale à Dumby. **

**25/ Examens. Le Quatuor des Serpents s'en sort avec brio. Le soir, discussion du Quatuor. Léo raconte à ses amis sa rencontre avec Rossignol. Léo révèle son état d'Hybride.**

**29/ Finale du Concours de Duel, entre Harry et Léo. Victoire de ce dernier.**

**31/ Fin de la première année. Serdaigle et Serpentard emporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons en duo. Harry retourne chez les Dursley, et Hermione accueille Blaise chez ses parents. Léo reste à Poudlard quelques jours de plus, et en profite pour investir la Bibliothèque.**

**1992, Juillet**

**3/ Léo est accueilli chez le professeur Minerva McGonagall pour la durée des Vacances. Celle-ci se fait laminer aux échecs, Léo révélant un étonnant sens stratégique.**

**4/ Léo agresse son professeur à la poudre à chatouilles. Passé ce petit problème, ils se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des emplettes. A Gringotts, Léo dévoile sa connaissance du Lìdalkevden (gobelbabil, langue des gobelins), et montre son coffre, le « Erui ». Après avoir dévalisées quelques boutiques, ils rencontrent le professeur Snape, avec qui ils se rendent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Léo est interpellé par les Aurors, mais parvient à s'enfuir. Les deux professeurs sont incarcérés au Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore organise un procès en un rien de temps. Entrée en scène des « Pères » et des « Mères ». Entrée en scène des fanatiques Sorciers. L'on apprend l'origine divine de la présence de Léo en Angleterre. Léo se rend aux sorciers après avoir organisé un plan avec Rossignol.**

**6/ Procès de Léo, McGonagall et Snape contre Augusta Londubat. Victoire de la justice et de nos amis. Lucius Malfoy est révoqué de ses fonctions d'avocat.**

**20/ Severus Snape se rend chez Harry pour lui proposer des cours privés de potionnisme. Il découvre sa maltraitance et le sort de là avec Dumbledore. Il s'occupe de lui pour la fin de l'été.**

**23/ Cours privé de Métamorphose avec Léo et Hermione.**

**27/ Retrouvailles de tous nos amis chez Hermione. Léo commence à s'intéresser à Susan Bones.**

**1992, Août**

**1/ Cours privé de Potionnisme avec Léo et Harry. Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin est choisi pour obtenir la garde de Harry.**

**2/ Par le biais de Léo, Minerva McGonagall découvre l'existence de la Gazette de Gringotts. Entrée en scène de G2.**

**15/ Harry rencontre Dobby.**

**18/ Scission du parti Politique « Le Conservateur Sorcier ». Création du parti politique « Sang-pur Sang ». Albus Dumbledore quitte son parti.**

**21/ A la fin d'un cours privé de métamorphose, Hermione parvient à devenir Animagus Chat.**

**1992, Septembre**

**1/ Rentrée. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Rencontre avec Luna Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley, qui sont réparties à Serdaigle. Léo avoue que son nom est une anagramme. L'on découvre que Luna est très froide envers Léo… Ronald Weasley se souvient d'un détail de ses vacances, et de son initiation à la Magie Noire par Lucius Malfoy. Entrée en scène de Rajson E. Leiuds, candidat au poste de Premier Ministre Britannique. Léo change de maison, et quitte Serpentard pour Poufsouffle. Nos amis font la connaissance du « Merveilleusement merveilleux » professeur Lockart, « Loque de l'art », comme le surnomme Léo. La Vie sur Terre s'enrichit d'une nouvelle espèce de Baleine, celle aux « Fanons infinis ». Neville est chassé de son dortoir par Weasley et sa bande. Parvati Patil est enlevée par un inconnu. Neville est agressé et « oublietté ». Le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets fait sa première apparition. Arthur Weasley devient professeur d'Histoire.**

**2/ Harry rencontre Remus Lupin, et accepte d'être adopté par celui-ci. Au soir, Léo revient dans le dortoir de Merlin. Harry révèle la prophétie dont-il fait l'objet. Entrée en scène de En1. Snape se propose pour organiser un second concours de duel.**

**3/ Harry parle de sa rencontre avec Dobby.**

**5/ Rencontre de Cornélius Fudge et de Ragnok II. Cours désastre de DCFM avec Gilderoy Lockart « Loque de l'art ».**

**12/ Arthur Weasley, professeur d'histoire, retrouve Parvati Patil dans le parc de Poudlard. Les examens de l'infirmière révèlent qu'elle a été violée, soumise à l'oubliette et à l'imperium. Parvati chasse Neville de sa liste de camarades. Il rejoint le dortoir de Merlin.**

**13/ Nos amis rencontrent Dobby. Elections chez les Moldus. Rajson Leiuds est élu au premier tour avec septante-six pourcents des votes exprimés… et une bonne dose de corruption et de menaces ?**

**20/ Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur la guerre Gobelino-sorcière de mille trente-six à mille trente-huit. Lupin craint de ne pouvoir adopter Harry à cause des nouvelles lois racistes du Ministère de la Magie, obtenues par Lucius Malfoy grâce à un pot de vin bien placé. Entrée en scène de Rita Skeeter, testeuse officieuse des baguettes de tous les hommes sorciers au Sang Pur. Dumbledore découvre l'identité secrète de Lupin, LG1. Arthur Weasley raconte à Léo ce qu'il sait de son enfance. Celui-ci tente un nouvel homicide, avorté. Il rencontre Susan et la piège grâce à de faux sentiments d'amitié… et à quelques menaces.**

**27/ Renvoi de Cornélius Fudge par Rajson Leiuds, et arrestation du premier. Dumbledore devient l'intendant de la Population Sorcière (équivalent de président du sénat pour la Ve république française).**

**29/ Réunion et scission de l'Ordre du Phénix. Création officieuse du parti Politique dit du « Parti du Phénix ». Révélation de l'existence des Lois de Sang. Molly Weasley souhaite divorcer.**

**30/ Création officielle du parti politique dit du « Parti du Phénix », par Albus Dumbledore. Molly Weasley demande le divorce. Réunion du parti « Sang-pur Sang ». Rajson Leiuds entre sur la scène politique Sorcière. Huitième gazette de Gringotts.**

**1992, Octobre**

**1/ Susan Bones rejoint le dortoir de Merlin et le groupe de nos amis.**

**3/ Arthur Weasley porte plainte contre Lucius Malfoy auprès des Gobelins de Gringotts. Le soir venu, il dévoile à Léo et Susan la vérité sur les Guerres de Sang.**

**4/ Léo se plonge dans d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, et découvre l'identité de Sirius Black. Altercation avec Malfoy et sa bande. Le soir venu, il se plonge dans des ouvrages sur l'Occlumencie. Alors qu'il se rend dans la grande salle pour souper, il est pétrifié par le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Cette dernière est déclarée ouverte… Luna Lovegood est immédiatement soupçonnée. Elle révèle des choses à Ginevra Weasley, sous couvert d'un serment inviolable.**

**5/ Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur la rencontre entre les Vikings et les Nains des montagnes rocheuses. Léo comprend soudain quelques secrets de la pratique de l'Occlumencie, et fait des progrès fulgurants dans ce domaine. Il découvre que la pétrification du Basilic est en fait une attaque de Légilimencie.**

**6/ Au soir, réflexion de Luna Lovegood avec elle-même. Durant un cours privé de Potionnisme, Harry laisse libre cours à son génie en la matière… Hermione fait de même en métamorphoses. Dumbledore est forcé de calmer Arthur Weasley avec des bonbons au citron**

**7/ Les Gobelins arrêtent et incarcèrent Lucius Malfoy en grand secret. En plein repas dans la grande salle, Parvati Patil est pétrifiée par le Basilic. A l'infirmerie, le soir venu, Luna Lovegood entre par Légilimencie dans le cerveau de Léo… et tombe face à d'impressionnantes défenses d'Occlumencie.**

**12/ Procès de Lucius Malfoy par les Gobelins, au nom du Conseil. Il est condamné à l'extinction. Le dénommé Charles Lewis, alias S1, achètent de nombreux terrains dans toute l'Europe. Entrée en scène du politicien Moldu Christopher Howard. **

**14/ Entrée en scène de Jules E. Martin d'Aiglefins, alias Rossignol. L'on apprend qu'il est âge de septante et un ans. Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur le Génocide des Vélanes. **

**15/ En fin d'après-midi, Filius Flitwick et toute sa classe sont pétrifiés par le Basilic. Deux élèves décèdent. Rufus Scrimgeour est élu Ministre de la Magie Britannique au premier tour, avec cinquante-huit pourcents des pots de vin versés. Narcissa Malfoy prend le pouvoir au parti « Sang-pur Sang ». En fin d'après-midi, réunion du parti Politique dit du « Parti du Phénix ». Entrée en scène d'Elodie d'Aiglefins, alias Lawrence Brodhar. Par message codé, Rossignol reçoit l'ordre d'assassiner Narcissa Malfoy. **

**16/ Procès de Cornélius Fudge. Luna Lovegood est capturée par Blaise alors qu'elle découvre le Bureau secret de Léo. Elle a apprit qu'il connaît le Fourchelangue. Il sort de sa pétrification. Séquestration de Dolorès Ombrage, McNair et Avery par les Gobelins de Gringotts. Rufus Scrimgeour décrète de nouvelles lois racistes. L'on apprend qu'Elodie d'Aiglefins est l'épouse de Rajson Leiuds.**

**17/ Léo retrouve ses amis et discute avec Luna Lovegood, l'invitant à rejoindre le dortoir de Merlin. Elle accepte. Douze mille huit cent vingt et unième numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Angélique Delacour, alias Ve2, installe des sortilèges espions au ministère de la magie Britannique. L'on apprend le sort du peuple de Léo. Rossignol se souvient de quelques détails d'une discussion avec Léo. Vingt-quatrième numéro de la Gazette de Gringotts. Evasion de Lucius Malfoy des geôles Gobelines. Ragnok II visite Rufus Scrimgeour, et découvre un bien coriace adversaire. Intéressante discussion entre Léo et Rossignol. Match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Victoire des Rampants, 180 à 30. Hermione se révèle animagus double, chat/aigle. Harry est un phénix et Blaise un poulain Pégase. Lockart annonce le second Concours de Duel.**

**18/ Second Championnat de Duel, mené par Lockart. Désastre du concours de duel. Par ordre de Scrimgeour, les élèves de Poudlard sont forcés de rester dans leur école, contrairement au souhait de Dumbledore de les évacuer. E1 dit à Rossignol de ne pas tuer Narcissa Malfoy. Renvoi de Lockart. L'on apprend que c'est lui qui a violée Parvati Patil.**

**19/ Arrivée de Lupin. Le concours de duel est reprit par Severus Snape. **

**21/ Léo plonge dans le lac pour rencontrer les sirènes. Le soir, il réfléchit au sujet merveilleux de l'Occlumencie et des Arts de l'Esprit, tandis que les élèves « normaux » disputent un match de Quidditch. Tard le soir, Ronald Weasley demande à Draco Malfoy de l'initier au culte des Pères et des Mères.**

…

**Cette Chronologie sera désormais régulièrement complétée. La totalité publiée viendra à la fin du Tome 1, et le Tome 7 offrira absolument tous les détails.**

**Quelques erreurs et irrégularités ayant été remarquées durant la rédaction de cette chronologie, la totalité des chapitres de la fiction vont être mis à jour très bientôt, avec quelques ajouts de contenu.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Rossignol et son Ordre** (Mise à jour du chapitre vingt-deux)_

_**De bien nombreuses informations ont déjà filtrées à propos du dénommée M1, Rossignol, et de son organisation. En voici une petite synthèse, toujours pour vous aider à mieux comprendre…**_

L'Ordre inconnu se réunit dans un lieu dont l'emplacement est caché, Pôdlad (prononcez _poudlade_). Les Gobelins nomment aussi ce lieu HyllMoth.

_**La liste des membres, les identités connues et diverses infos…**_

S1 (sorcier un) L'on ignore son identité. L'on sait juste qu'il est puissant et chargé de missions de première importance.

S2 (sorcier deux) Il s'agit de l'identité secrète de Dumbledore.

S3 (sorcier trois) L'on sait juste qu'il s'agit là d'une femme.

S4 (sorcier quatre) Il pratique un travail infernal dans les plus profonds sous-sols de Pôdlad, en compagnie de ses apprentis.

Ve1 Il s'agit là d'une femme française, et du plus ancien membre de l'organisation. Avec Ve2, elle est chargée de tenir les archives de l'Ordre…

Ve2 Une femme là aussi. Elle a constitué un gouvernement officieux en France, afin de remplacer celui des Sorciers, un jour…

G1 (Gobelin un) Il est un membre important de l'Ordre, et le financier de celui-ci. Il travaille à Gringotts et est souvent en contact direct avec Rossignol.

G2 (Gobelin deux) Il est journaliste à la Gazette de Gringotts, et est originaire d'Egypte.

LG1 (Loup-garou un) Il s'agit en réalité de Remus Lupin. Sa mission principale est de capturer Fenrir Greyback et de le juger…

Va1 Il est originaire de Roumanie, et Dumbledore pense qu'il est un vampire… il espionne les dirigeants Moldus et Sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, usant sans vergogne de puissants sortilèges d'amnésie.

E1 (Rajson E. Leiuds) Il est le chef officieux de cette organisation, mais reste caché de tous et transmet ses ordres à Rossignol, qui les fait immédiatement et docilement appliquer… Il remplit ses propres missions à travers son rôle de Premier Ministre Moldu. Mais il est bien un magicien…

M1 (Rossignol) Il est le chef officiel de cette organisation secrète. Avec E1, il décide de tout et donne les ordres. Néanmoins, E1 reste son supérieur hiérarchique.

Si1 Elle est une Sirène du peuple des Aquains, habitant au fond du lac de Poudlard. Elle est la gardienne du lieu, sur ordre de Rossignol… mais pourquoi ?

N1 Il s'agit d'un habitant des Montagnes Rocheuses, en Amérique du Nord. Il semble être un important dirigeant de son petit peuple…

EN1 Il s'agit d'un elfe de maison libéré de ses sortilèges d'esclavage grâce aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Sa fidélité à Rossignol est sans faille.

_**D'autres personnages viendrons avec le temps, et j'ajouterais alors un jour une autre session d'informations.**_

_**UHDS**_

_**La religion du monde sorcier **(Mise à jour du chapitre vingt-deux)_

_**Vous avez déjà put apprendre que la plupart des Sangs-purs honoraient un panthéon de plusieurs dieux. Voici la liste de ceux qui sont déjà apparus, avec les Sang-pur qui les représentent :**_

_Mère Génitrice / Narcissa Malfoy_

_Mère Illusionniste / Rita Skeeter_

_Mère Etincelante / …_

_Père Tout-Puissant (aussi nommé Lord Voldemort) / Lucius Malfoy _

_Père Fondateur /…_

_Père Forgeur / …_

_Père Rêveur / …_

_Le Premier Envoyé / Vous venez donc d'apprendre dans ce chapitre qu'il s'agissait de Merlin…_

_Le Second Envoyé / Il s'agit de Léo. Il a été envoyé par les Pères et les Mères afin d'aider les Sang-pur à asseoir la domination de leur Sang sur le monde, et doit les aider à massacrer tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de Sang-pur. Mais, tel le Premier Envoyé, il n'en a pas le moins du monde l'intention. Semblerait-il, du moins… à quel étrange jeu joue t'il ?_

_Père Créateur / Malgré son surnom, il n'a rien à voir avec la religion sorcière._

_**UHDS**_

_**Petites précisions**_

_**Pourquoi les Sorciers de Sangs-Purs pratiquent-ils de « pures prières nuptiales » ? Autrement dit, pourquoi copulent-ils autant ?**_

**Dans l'antiquité, de nombreuses religions païennes d'Europe et du Moyen Orient considéraient l'orgasme et l'extase comme un moyen sûr d'atteindre le monde des dieux.**

**Les Sorciers, conservateurs à l'extrême, ont conservé cette vision des choses pour leurs Pères et leurs Mères. Leur fanatisme a fait le reste, portant cette pratique à un niveau abusif.**

**Si vous êtes choqué(e), n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

_**Pourquoi les dieux du Panthéon des Sorciers se nomment t'ils les « Pères » et les « Mères » ?**_

**Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont réellement les ancêtres des Sangs-purs. Plus de précisions viendront dans la suite de l'histoire.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Questions sans réponses… pour l'instant.**_

**- Qui est Léo ? **_Mouhaha !_

**- Qui sont les Pères et les Mères ? **_Remouhaha !_

**- Quel est le but poursuivi par E1 et M1 ? **_Nyark !_

**- Qui sont-ils vraiment, tous les deux ? **_Mouhaha !_

**- Qui sont vraiment les membres de leur ordre ? **_Pas encore trouvé ?_

**- Que s'est-il passé durant l'interruption d'une journée du cursus scolaire de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Tom Jedusor ? **_Aha !_

**- Quel est le but de Ragnok II ? **_Nyark !_

**- Quel est le but des Sangs-Purs ?** _Oh, sainte décapitation…_

**- Qui est Elodie d'Aiglefins, alias Lawrence Brodhar, outre l'épouse de Rajson Leiuds ? **_MOUHAHA ! MOUAHAHA ! (Fou rire de l'auteur)_

**- Qui est-il, lui ? **_(Re- fou rire de l'auteur). _

**- Quels secrets cache le tableau de Merlin ? **_Mouhaha !_

**- Quelle a été l'enfance de Luna Lovegood ? **_Ouin…_

**- Pourquoi Léo s'intéresse t'il à elle avec ce qui semble être de la perversité ? **_Nyark !_

**- Qui est « Marie », citée par Dumbledore au chapitre dix ? **_Aha !_

**- Pourquoi l'auteur est-il aussi sadique avec ses lecteurs ? **_Euh… je ne sais pas._

**- Qu'est « Pôdlad » ? **_(…)_

**- Que s'est-il réellement passé durant le « Trou de l'Histoire » ? **_Aha !_

**- Quel est le but de Rufus Scrimgeour ? **_Picsou bling-bling Crésus._

**- Quels sont les secrets de Poudlard, avec ses étranges salles que bien des personnes ne remarquent pas ? **_Aha !_

**- Qui est vraiment Magelus Soinmer ? Il semble être un pur sang-pur, mais ne paraît pas adhérer aux idées des siens. **_Aha !_

**- Pourquoi il ne faut pas interner l'auteur dans un asile ? **_Vous voulez la suite, non ?_

**- Et, entre autres, qu'est-ce que la farine grise de l'auteur a bien put inventer pour vous faire vivre une aventure palpitante ? **_Mouhaha !_

**J'aurais put ajouter de bien nombreuses questions, mais je vous ais déjà fait assez de cadeaux… non ?**

_**UHDS**_

**(I) **_Apocalypse_** : Petite précision pour massacrer les idées reçues ! Ce mot ne signifie pas « destruction totale du monde dans les pires souffrances et désastres », mais tout simplement « révélation de grande envergure ». Autrement dit, l'Apocalypse est censé être le moment où l'Humanité ne sera plus ignorante. Je ne fais que rapporter là la définition originale…**

**(II) **_Les__Arts de l'Esprit_** : Je vous rapporte à ma fiction « Magie », lorsqu'elle sera finie d'être réécrite.**

**(III) Pour comprendre ce passage avec moult détails supplémentaires et avec une infinité d'idées et d'explications, je vous rapporte à ma Fiction « Magie » lorsqu'elle sera réécrite.**

**(IV) **_Purificateur_** : Equivalent de prêtre pour la religion des Sangs-Purs.**

**(V) Je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels, je ne fais que rapporter la triste vérité de cette époque…**

**(VI) **_Le roi Arthur :_** Il a bel et bien existé. Il dirigeait un petit royaume dans l'actuelle Angleterre. Même s'il est probable qu'il était un bon combattant, il n'a jamais réalisé de faits d'armes exceptionnels, et son royaume fut bien vite submergé par ses voisins. L'on pense que son Merlin était en fait le barde qui était à ses côtés, et que les récits de celui-ci sont à l'origine de son histoire. Fin de la légende ! Mouhaha ! ^^**

**(VII) **_Aquains_** : Nom du peuple sous-marin, constitué des Sirènes et des Hommes poissons. Prononcez « Ak-ou-a-ins ».**

**Et fin du chapitre !**


	27. Ainsi soitil !

**XXVII) Ainsi soit-il !**

« Pourquoi dit-on « c'est humain » en parlant des bons sentiments et des bonnes actions ? Lorsque l'on voit la façon d'être des Hommes… »

Léo (se posant des questions existentielles…)

_Premier Janvier Mil neuf cent nonante trois. Ecole de Magie de Durmstrang._

Située en Pologne, à quelques pas de la frontière Est et non loin de la Mer Baltique, l'école de Magie dite de « L'Institut de Durmstrang » comptait comme l'une des plus importantes et prestigieuses du monde.

Seule école à enseigner la Magie Noire à but éducatif, elle attirait à elle, grâce à cela, un certain nombre d'élèves souhaitant étudier ce domaine à sa faculté. Car, effectivement, outre le fait d'enseigner les sept premiers niveaux des études magiques, l'Institut offrait la possibilité d'étudier les branches les plus avancées de la Magie. Chaque année, la majeure partie des nouveaux espoirs Sorciers, d'Europe et même du monde, sortait de Durmstrang avec des connaissances impressionnantes en tous domaines.

Contrairement à ce que disait sa triste et injuste réputation en Europe de l'Ouest, et entre autres à Poudlard, Durmstrang n'était pas une école raciste qui n'acceptait que les Sang-pur. Bien au contraire, car ces derniers ne représentaient que dix-huit pourcents du nombre total d'élèves, surclassant ainsi Poudlard, qui en comptait plus de cinquante pourcents.

Bien entendu, l'ancienne carrière de Mangemort du directeur des Lieux, Igor Karkaroff, n'aidait pas à faire bien voir l'endroit par ceux qui avaient souffert du règne de Lord Voldemort.

Néanmoins, malgré cette mauvaise image, le fait qu'elle était la seule faculté d'Europe de l'Est et de Russie, hormis les lointaines écoles Confucianistes de Chine, donnait à l'école de l'Institut Durmstrang un véritable monopole sur l'enseignement magique dans tous ces pays.

Chaque année, c'était près de mille élèves qui arrivaient en ses murs, et qui se partageaient sa multitude de dortoirs entre les sept années d'études primaires et secondaires, et les dix années de faculté. C'était ainsi près de douze milliers d'enfants, d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes qui étudiaient ici, entourés de plus de six cent professeurs et divers responsables.

L'un de ces professeurs était un anglais du nom de Charles Waurreney-Lewis. Depuis le début du mois de Août mil neuf cent nonante deux, du haut de sa cinquantaine bien tassée, il enseignait à toutes les années le domaine des duels, en compagnie d'une jeune collègue, nommée Géraldine Pratr.

Ces deux personnes, d'origine à la fois Anglaise et Française pour le premier, et Française pour la seconde, aimaient grandement enseigner ensemble, et ce n'était point là dût au fait que la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année était sans grand doute le plus bel exemplaire de féminité que pouvait donner le monde magique.

Bien que le premier ne le savait pas, confortablement dissimulé qu'il était derrière son identité secrète du dénommé S1, sa collègue était loin, fort loin d'être celle qu'elle paraissait.

Outre son poste de professeur de Duel, elle participait activement aux manigances d'un dénommé Rajson Leiuds, qui était –paraîtrait-il, le premier Ministre Moldu d'Angleterre. Pour cause, elle était son épouse, plus connue de nos soins sous les noms d'Elodie d'Aiglefins, ou de Lawrence Brodhar.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait arriver.

La symbiose réalisée au fil du temps entre les trois « castes » sorcières, bien qu'excellente et profitable pour toutes et tous, n'était pas appréciée de certains. Par la majeure partie des Sangs-Purs, pour être précis.

Après tout, comment eux, de pures personnes au si pur sang et à la si pure ascendance, pouvaient-elles accepter décemment de côtoyer d'impures créatures aberrantes telles que ces impuretés qui se disaient « Sorciers » ?

C'est pour cette pure et juste raison que, en ce premier janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois, il avait été décidé de marquer un grand coup…

A l'heure fort tardive de trois heures du matin, alors que certains sont déjà au travail depuis un bon moment, une foule de personnes intrigantes se réunit non loin de l'Ecole, dissimulée des yeux indiscrets par un petit bois.

Enveloppés dans des capes d'un noir d'encre, le visage caché par des masques représentant grossièrement une tête de mort vomissant un serpent, ce fut là plus de mille fanatiques de tout le monde sorcier qui s'étaient réunis.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour purement purifier le monde en massacrant purement quelques milliers d'aberrations. Cela leur permettrait de se faire bien voir de leurs Pères et de leurs Mères, pour commencer, puis de s'amuser en testant quelques sortilèges de pure torture, ensuite, avant d'enfin alimenter leur marché aux esclaves et aux jouets.

Le signal du commencement de l'orgie fut donné à exactement quatre heures du matin, lorsque l'un des fanatiques fit jaillir la marque des ténèbres de sa baguette, et lui fit survoler l'école. Plusieurs centaines d'autres marques jaillirent quelques secondes après, et tous s'élancèrent alors afin d'aller s'amuser purement.

…

Installé à la balustrade de la fenêtre de son dortoir, protégé du froid ambiant par des sortilèges de réchauffement, un élève de sixième année, du nom de Victor Krum, observait les étoiles en pensant à ce qui allait voir lieu demain.

Ce jour aurait en effet lieu la finale de la première qualification pour le championnat de Quidditch de l'Institut. Grâce à son impressionnant talent d'attrapeur, son équipe était donnée plus que favorite, et massacrait toujours ses adversaires avec une spectaculaire avance.

D'ordinaire, le jeune Victor n'aurait pas été aussi stressé. Mais demain, un recruteur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie viendrait assister au match, afin de repérer de potentielles futures vict… pardon, futurs talents, qu'il pourrait escro… pardon, lancer vers la célébrité, tout en s'en mettant plein les… pardon, pour simplement faire une bonne action.

L'homme devait bien entendu venir dissimulé, à l'insu de tous, mais Victor avait entendu parler de lui par son père, qui avait jadis joué lui aussi dans l'équipe nationale, au poste de gardien.

C'est alors, tandis qu'il se demandait si une carrière de star du Quidditch était réellement un bon choix, qu'il aperçut une lumière jaillir du bout de son champ de vision.

_Oh, une étoile filante ! _Pensa-t-il_. Vite, un vœu ! Hum, je veux faire le bon choix ! MAIS_ ?

Sous ses yeux horrifiés s'élevait désormais, haut dans le ciel, une énorme tête de mort d'un vert clair, de la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent.

Il connaissait cette marque, bien entendu. Si Voldemort n'avait jamais été considéré comme dangereux par les Sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, sa cruauté et sa science dans le domaine de la torture étaient devenues célèbres outre Manche. Surtout en cours de Magie Noire.

L'horreur s'inscrivit alors à tout jamais dans son visage, suite à ce qu'il allait voir… et subir.

Vite suivie par des centaines d'autres, la marque honnie, qui avait emportée une partie de sa famille, se mit alors à couvrir le ciel, en même temps que des hurlements barbares à glacer le sang se faisaient entendre au loin.

- Merde ! S'exclama le jeune homme, ahuri.

Il se reprit bien vite, se précipita dans son dortoir, et leva sa baguette pour réveiller ses camarades.

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! L'ECOLE EST ATTAQUEE ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

Les détonations produites par le jeune homme eurent bien vite raison du sommeil de ses camarades, et tandis que les sortilèges de décapitation des réveils fusaient en tous sens, une voix murmura :

- Kspass, 'rum ?

- L'ECOLE EST ATTAQUEE PAR DES MANGEMORTS ! LEVEZ-VOUS ! IL FAUT PREVENIR TOUT LE MONDE !

Le nom des Nécrophages eut bien vite raison du sommeil de la trentaine de garçons du dortoir.

En un rien de temps, tous furent debout, au bord de la fenêtre, à regarder l'effrayant spectacle d'une foule en transe, en pleine folie, qui détruisait déjà leur école à coups de sortilèges d'explosion. Les hurlements excités et barbares faisaient plus que froid dans le dos.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! S'exclamèrent soudainement plusieurs voix, dans le lointain.

Trois des garçons reçurent alors de plein fouet le sortilège de la mort, et chutèrent par-dessus le balcon pour tomber une trentaine de mètres en contrebas, pour s'écraser en une masse qui deviendrait immédiatement informe par la grâce des Fanatiques et de leurs sortilèges de distraction et de purification.

Tous les survivants hurlèrent alors de peur, tandis que l'école endormie s'éveillait, et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du dortoir. Deux autres reçurent le sortilège de mort durant ce laps de temps, et connurent le même sort que leurs compagnons. Trois autres encore chutèrent du balcon dans la bousculade.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! S'exclamèrent encore deux voix.

A l'intérieur du dortoir, deux des occupants des lieux avaient revêtues des capes noires et portaient des masques de morts à la main, une lueur démente dans le regard. En moins de cinq secondes, quatre de leurs camarades furent tués par leur folie purificatrice.

- STUPEFIX ! S'exclama alors Victor Krum, la baguette au poing, en visant ses camarades assassins.

Ceux-ci furent vite désarmés, impuissants face au talent de duelliste et à la rapidité de leur condisciple.

La vingtaine de garçons qui restaient dans le dortoir avaient tous cédés à la panique, et quittèrent alors la pièce en se bousculant à nouveau.

A l'extérieur, dans l'immense hall des sixièmes années, les quelques mille autres élèves de ce cycle étaient en train de hurler de terreur pour certains, ou de s'entretuer pour d'autres.

La bataille générale s'engagea alors, un combat pour survivre, et peu importait les autres ! Il fallait sauver sa propre peau ! Ainsi était la terreur ! Si vous voulez survivre, n'hésitez alors pas à jeter votre frère ou votre meilleur ami sous le feu ennemi, il n'attendra pas un instant pour faire de même s'il pense comme vous.

Déjà, en quelques minutes, les élèves Fanatiques avaient causé un véritable massacre, et près de cent cadavres jonchaient le sol. A sa plus grande Horreur, Victor Krum reconnut maintes personnes qui lui avaient un jour demandé un autographe, ou lui avaient serrée la main.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent alors des dortoirs des filles, juste en face de ceux des garçons. Une trentaine de fanatiques avaient décidé d'y enfermer leurs condisciples féminins qu'ils considéraient « impures »… Sauf, bien sûr, pour le temps de s'amuser avec elles lorsque les adultes arriveraient.

La même scène se produisait dans tous les dortoirs de l'école, alors que les puissantes portes de l'école étaient enfoncées par la furie sauvage des Fanatiques, et que le service de sécurité et ses quelques cinquante Aurors se faisaient massacrer et décapiter vifs sans pitié.

Après tout, ils tentaient de s'opposer à une pure action de La Pure Justice Purement Divine.

Horrifié par tout ce qu'il voyait, Victor pensait tout de même à sa sœur Camille, en seconde année. Il devait aller la sauver !

Le garçon avec lequel il courait pour sauver sa vie fut soudain jeté au sol par la puissance d'un sortilège de Douleur. Il l'abandonna sans hésiter, effrayé, et continua à fuir à toutes jambes. Il bouscula un de ses camarades, l'exposant ainsi au trajet d'un sortilège de mort, et s'engouffra droit dans les imposants escaliers qui reliaient le Hall des Sixièmes Années au Hall Principal du Bâtiment des Dortoirs.

Malheureusement, les lieux étaient déjà le théâtre de la tuerie générale, et plus de cadavres encore jonchaient le sol. A côté de lui, un de ses condisciples vomit d'horreur avant de chuter du haut des escaliers, le corps tranché en deux par un sortilège de décapitation.

Les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de partout, Victor s'effondra soudain en hurlant, soumit brusquement à un Doloris, le sortilège de la Douleur.

Non loin de lui, un fanatique de son année riait aux éclats, ivre de folie homicide, et jouissait d'ainsi honorer le pur combat de ses nobles ancêtres, les « Glorieux » Pères et Mères.

Mais sa folie était telle qu'il mésestima la résistance de Victor, et se laissa idiotement stupéfier par celui-ci.

Grotesquement allongé au sol, souffrant de vertiges, le jeune prodige du Quidditch se dit que, finalement, la mort n'était peut-être pas la plus mauvaise des solutions. La douleur était telle…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! _Lui souffla sa conscience. _Pense à Camille ! Pense à ta sœur !_

Difficilement, il se releva alors, et dévala les immenses escaliers de marbre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiments, là où se trouvaient les salles d'étude réservées aux sixièmes années.

Méfiant à l'extrême, il stupéfixia un encapé de son année qui gravissait les escaliers quatre par quatre, sans doute pressé d'aller décapiter quelques impuretés. Soudainement stoppé dans son mouvement, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, pour dévaler les escaliers en roulant sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il atterrit finalement au sol, après plus de vingt mètres de chute, le vacarme ambiant et les hurlements de souffrance ou de jouissance ne suffirent pas à assourdir le craquement résultant du contact entre sa tête et la terre ferme.

Ecoeuré de lui-même, Victor se retint de vomir et s'engouffra dans un couloir de service qui, il le savait, le mènerait directement à l'autre bout du bâtiment, tout près de la sortie. De là, il pourrait –espérait-il- gagner le Hall des Premières années, et sauver sa sœur avant de prendre la fuite.

En espérant qu'elle ne fût pas déjà morte.

Il fut soudainement stoppé dans sa course solitaire par un hurlement particulièrement effroyable qui retentit droit devant. Là, au bout du couloir, plusieurs élèves de son année -qui avaient semble t'il tenté de fuir par le même endroit que lui- revenaient à toute vitesse en direction du centre du bâtiment.

- POUSSE-TOI ! DEGAGE ! Hurla l'un des jeunes garçons, visiblement terrorisé.

La raison de cette impressionnante peur parût soudainement à Victor. Au bout du couloir, une foule de fanatiques hurlants de folie homicide et aveugles de bêtise couraient droit dans sa direction. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour proposer de prendre le thé et de faire une partie de cartes explosives.

Laissant parler son instinct de joueur de Quidditch, il regarda autour de lui en un instant, et avisa une salle annexe située non loin de là.

Sans perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, il se jeta un sortilège d'invisibilité et disparût à la vue de toutes les personnes présentes, avant de s'abriter du troupeau de barbares en se précipitant à l'abri du renfoncement de la porte de la salle citée précédemment.

Ignares de son stratagème, les alcooliques anonymes doublés de pochtrons névrosés qu'étaient les Sang-pur en chaleur passèrent devant lui à toute vitesse, sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. En quelques secondes, ils rattrapèrent ses camarades, et les assassinèrent directement avant de se mettre à jouer avec leurs cadavres.

Voyant cela, Victor ne se retint plus et ouvrit la porte de la salle derrière lui pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac pendant plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mangé, la veille au soir. Béni soit le trac précédent les matchs de Quidditch.

Vidangé, son instinct de survie lui revint immédiatement dès que ses sens se reprirent. Toujours invisible, il s'engouffra en courant en direction de l'extérieur du bâtiment, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les détails de la nouvelle peinture du couloir.

_Enfin, l'extérieur_ ! Pensa-t-il avec soulagement. _Je suis sau… !_

Mais fort malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'était pas plus à l'abri en dehors du bâtiment.

Là, au milieu du cercle immense formé par les huit immenses Halls des Dortoirs des différentes années et les huit autres bâtiments réservés aux cours, plus de deux centaines de fanatiques encerclaient de toutes parts un groupe de résistance formé par une cinquantaine de professeur. Avec horreur, il put voir que, déjà, plus de cent enseignants gisaient à terre, et seraient bien vite transformés en engrais par la folie des Fanatiques, ou bien utilisés comme jouets durant quelques jours après avoir été placés sous sortilège de stase.

S'efforçant de ne pas entendre les hurlements de douleur et de souffrance qui résonnaient partout autour de lui, Victor s'engouffra alors sous une sombre rangée d'arbres et courut le plus vite possible en direction du bâtiment des premières années, fort heureusement distant de seulement quelques cent cinquante mètres.

Grâce à son sortilège d'invisibilité, la distance fut vite parcourue, malgré la menace omniprésente des sortilèges de mort perdus. D'ailleurs, son esprit de bon élève en remarqua un, étrange, qui consistait en un rayon noir entouré d'un autre, blanc, qui agissait comme une vis sans fin…

Arrivé dans le hall des premières années, aussi immense et impressionnant que celui des sixièmes, il avisa immédiatement une cachette dans un cabinet de toilettes proche, et s'y précipita pour s'abriter et regarder autour de lui. Où était donc sa sœur ?

Il vomit à nouveau sa bile en apercevant soudain un première année se faire torturer. Le pauvre enfant, Métis, subissait sur sa peau le frottage intensif de nombre de brosses à récurer.

- Voilà qui va nettoyer l'impureté de ta peau, saleté de Nègre ! S'exclama un des Fanatiques à l'œuvre, sous les rires gras et imbéciles des autres premières années à être ainsi fous.

Le pauvre enfant n'avait plus une parcelle de peau qui n'était point en sang.

- Grigori ! S'exclama alors une voix d'adolescente.

Une jeune Métis apparut soudain en courant dans le couloir, couverte de sang, la baguette à la main. Elle venait pour aider son petit frère…

- Endoloris ! S'exclama soudain un Fanatique, surprenant la jeune fille et la plaquant au sol.

Il laissa son sortilège en action durant près de trois minutes. Lorsqu'il cessa, la malheureuse jeune fille ne bougeait plus, le cerveau neutralisé par la douleur.

Plusieurs adultes Fanatiques arrivèrent alors, et déshabillèrent leur pauvre victime avant de la violer à plusieurs… ils repeindraient les murs de son impur sang juste après.

Dégoûté par tant de débauche et de barbarie, il détourna le regard en s'efforçant une nouvelle fois de ne pas régurgiter sa bile. Puis, se sachant parfaitement impuissant à sauver les nouvelles victimes qui étaient amenées de force, il s'en fut le plus furtivement possible en direction des étages.

Là, à sa plus grande horreur, les premières années avaient été totalement prises au dépourvu. Incapables de se défendre face à tant de sauvagerie, leurs corps mutilés, décapités et éparpillés jonchaient la totalité du sol du grand Hall.

Il y avait encore environ un millier d'enfants de première année, la veille. Il n'en resterait guère plus d'une vingtaine, après tout ceci. Des rejetons de Fanatiques.

Ebahi par la vision d'horreur que lui apportait ce carnage, Victor tourna de l'œil en un instant et dût se rattraper au mur proche pour ne pas se retrouver sur les fesses. Sa sœur ! Sa pauvre petite sœur ! Etait-elle parmi les victimes ?

Un immense raffut surgit tout soudain du rez-de-chaussée, et il se précipita en avant dans la salle pour se mettre à l'abri. Sans perdre un instant, il se réfugia dans la première chambre venue… et se retrouva en face d'une véritable orgie. Quelques fanatiques s'amusaient à jouer avec quelques jeunes filles survivantes… Dont…

- CAMILLE ! Hurla-t-il, en pleurs.

Il redevint soudainement visible par la brusque fureur de sa magie, et hurla :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège vert jaillit tout soudain de sa baguette, et heurta de plein fouet le nécrophage occupé à violenter sa pauvre petite sœur… ou ce qu'il en restait. La pauvre enfant n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- FRERE ! S'exclama un des Fanatiques. MEURS, IMPUR ! ENDOLORIS !

Furieux d'avoir vu leur frère se faire ainsi assassiner, la dizaine de barbares présents à ce moment hurlèrent eux aussi le sortilège de douleur, et touchèrent un Victor totalement impuissant face à tant de folie.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, ce fut une multitude de sortilèges rouges lancés par des Aurors et d'étranges personnes qui se cachaient dans l'ombre…

…

Jadis, l'Institut de Durmstrang auréolait d'une gloire et d'une renommée immenses.

Il accueillait en son sein maints enfants de toutes origines et formait un véritable havre de paix dans un univers fort tourmenté.

Ses bâtiments glorieux rayonnaient sous le soleil puissant et se laissaient admirer sans limite par les badauds de passage.

Les sciences y étaient vénérées, et chacun était libre de pratiquer ses croyances.

Tout cela grâce à quelques personnes ouvertes d'esprit.

Mais « certains » pensaient différemment.

Une minorité d'incapacités mentaux profitait de la terreur que leur fanatisme inspirait pour mettre en œuvre ce que leur dictaient leurs pulsions animales.

Une majorité de personnes à peu près saines d'esprit se laissaient manœuvrer idiotement par une propagande sans fin.

Et cette majorité en voyait et subissait le résultat, après avoir financée de sa niaiserie la grandeur morbide de ses assassins.

Tel était le système du Meurtre à l'échelle industrielle. Tel a-t-il été proportionnellement chez les Moldus, tel était-il maintenant chez les Sorciers.

_**UHDS**_

_Bien loin de ces dramatiques évènements, à Poudlard. Dortoir de nos amis…_

Le groupe réduit des nos petits camarades était en plein effervescence. En effet, malgré le fait que Susan, Hermione et Neville soient retournés chez leur famille respective pour les vacances de Noël, tout le monde attendait la reprise des cours avec empressement.

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Nos amis étaient tous fort avancés dans chaque domaine, et connaissaient sur le bout des doigts tous les détails des cours de seconde année, et d'une bonne part de la troisième. La maîtrise était légèrement moins avancée, mais ils auraient là aussi put tous obtenir un optimal avec un mention excellent sans aucun effort particulier.

A l'écart des autres enfants, Léo et Luna discutaient discrètement tout en s'affrontant dans une partie d'échec. Le jeu durait depuis près de deux heures, et pourtant, les tous s'enchaînaient à un rythme endiablé. Non loin de là, Blaise avait remarqué que, à plusieurs reprises, les camps avaient totalement changé de côté, marquant férocement leurs territoires momentanés.

La raison principale de l'effervescence était l'approche du Concours de Duel reprit par le professeur Snape, après le désastre de « Ça », La Baleine, Gilderoy Lockart « Loque de l'Art », le premier professeur de Poudlard a avoir été condamné à la prison à perpétuité à cause de ses « méthodes » nuptiale d'enseignement, et de ses cours privés d'éducation sexuelle agrémentés de sortilèges d'amnésie, avec les jeunes filles de première et seconde année.

Le précédent Championnat de Duel, l'année précédente, avait été un succès total, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, seuls des premières années avait pût être remarqués pour leur talent, nos camarades, et l'un d'eux avait remportée haut la main la victoire. De plus, l'arbitrage impartial du directeur de Serpentard et la fiabilité des protections mises en place autour de l'estrade de Duel étaient des arguments de poids pour les concurrents honnêtes ou apeurés.

- Léonard ! Grommela soudain Luna, d'un ton fort mécontent. Cesse de faire pression sur mes barrières d'Occlumencie ! Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous entraîner !

- Si, répliqua immédiatement Léo. Jouer aux échecs efficacement et se concentrer sur la pratique des Arts de l'Esprit est une fort bonne chose pour apprendre à diviser notre conscient. Ce sera très utile par la suite, et nous devons user du moindre instant de libre.

- Je sais, je sais ! Répondit Luna d'un ton agacé.

- Et ne te plaint pas, je te laisse dormir cinq heures par jour ! C'est plus qu'assez !

- Je ne me plains pas ! J'expose mon point de vue. Il y a une nuance !

- Hum, celle-ci dépend des personnes. Echec et Mat ! S'exclama Léo, en alignant un fou droit sur le roi de Luna.

- Cesse de bluffer, Léonard ! Répondit la jeune fille en bloquant son adversaire d'un cheval bien déplacé.

- Grrr !

Non loin de cet affrontement impitoyable, tandis que Blaise était en plein entraînement, Harry se reposait sur un des confortables fauteuils de la salle, rêvassant tout son saoul…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Vingt et un décembre mil neuf cent nonante un. Le soir, après le repas dans la grande salle…_

_- Bravo les amis ! S'exclama joyeusement Neville, l'air légèrement triste._

_En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Serpentard venait de massacrer Gryffondor durant un match de Quidditch tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mémorable. _

_- Ce n'est rien, tu sais, répondit timidement Harry, vite suivit par Hermione et Blaise._

_- Rien ? Tu plaisantes ! Se transformer en Animagus à votre âge !_

_- Ben oui, ce n'est rien ! Cela n'a pas été très dur._

_- Tout de même ! Trouver son animal totem est rarement simple !_

_- Oh, mais nous n'avons pas fait ainsi. En fait, nous nous sommes contentés de rechercher un animal qui nous plaisait bien. Nous en avons apprit le plus possible sur lui, et avons ensuite pratiquée de la métamorphose humaine avec l'aide d'Hermione._

_- De la Métamorphose Humaine ? Mais c'est encore plus difficile ! S'exclama Neville, impressionné._

_- Non, si l'on est bien concentrés. Et puis, Hermione explique très bien, tu sais._

_Ces quelques mots suffirent alors à transformer la jeune Serpentard en tomate trop mûre… au plus grand amusement de ses camarades._

_Soudain, Léo et Luna sortirent du bureau du premier, baguette à la main._

_- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama Blaise, en esquivant un sortilège de stupéfixion._

_- Nous nous entraînons ! Répondit hargneusement Léo. Tous au lit ! Allez ! Demain, lever à quatre heures !_

_- QUOI ! Mais c'est les vacances, hurla Harry, indigné. Tu plaisantes !_

_- Absolument pas ! Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dérangés par les cours, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses ! Allez, EXECUTION !_

_En éructant cela, il avait prit un air étrangement menaçant, qui fit plier chacun de ses camarades. Ceux-ci ne trouvèrent soudainement plus rien à redire, et filèrent se coucher à toute vitesse._

_Ils ne dormirent quasiment pas de la nuit, enfermés de force dans leur dortoir respectif par de puissants sortilèges d'emprisonnement, et tenus éveillés par des explosions régulières…_

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Tandis que le petit génie du potionnisme qu'était Harry s'occupait ainsi à farfouiller dans ses heureux souvenirs, Blaise s'entraînait sans relâche.

L'année précédente, durant le concours de duel, il s'était fait battre à plate couture par Léo. Cette fois-ci, il n'en serait pas de même !

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait dévalisée la bibliothèque, plus précisément au niveau du rayon des tactiques du duel et des ouvrages de combat avancé. Il s'était attelé à cette nourriture mentale avec entrain, s'efforçant de retenir par cœur tout ce qu'il lisait, et de s'imaginer les effets de chaque sortilège.

En trois mois de temps, il avait atteint le niveau de la quatrième année dans le domaine de la Défense et des Sortilèges de duel classiques. Jugeant que cela suffisait, il s'était ensuite mit à un apprentissage plus complexe…

Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Léo parvenait sans grand mal à accomplir des sortilèges informulés, c'est-à-dire sans prononcer d'incantation. D'ailleurs, il en était de même avec la nouvelle venue, Luna Lovegood… pour un esprit comme celui du jeune métis, les avantages offerts par une telle habilité n'étaient absolument pas difficiles à comprendre. Plus de rapidité et moins de concentration requise sur les sens externes du corps, donc une plus grande efficacité sur les sorts en général.

Sans grand entrain, il relança pour la énième fois les quelques sortilèges qu'il avait choisi d'apprendre aujourd'hui, et regarda les sortilèges de statistiques lui indiquer un niveau de cent pourcents de réussite…

- Pff, vivement la rentrée ! Soupira Harry, immédiatement soutenu par Blaise.

Qu'ils pouvaient s'ennuyer, tous deux !

_**UHDS**_

_Cinq Janvier Mil neuf cent nonante deux. Poudlard, dans la grande salle._

A la prestigieuse école de Magie d'Angleterre, ce jour était celui tant attendu de la rentrée des classes, après les vacances de Noël.

Les élèves ayant regagné le domicile familial avaient hâte de regagner l'excitante vie de Poudlard, et ceux qui étaient restés étaient fort pressés de retrouver leurs camarades.

Du moins, cela était ce qui avait normalement lieu. Cette année était différente.

Sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, les élèves ne devaient en aucun cas quitter l'école, malgré la présence d'un « monstre », qui terrorisait l'établissement, et avait déjà tués deux élèves et pétrifiées des dizaines de personnes. Cela était une question de « fierté sorcière », de ne pas céder face au danger. Et puis, outre cela, ces enfants et pétrifiés étaient tous des Nés Moldus ou des Sangs-mêlés. Ce fait expliquait tout.

Il n'avait pas réussi à faire suffisement pression pour empêcher les fêtes de Noël en famille, mais n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire avec les quelques qui étaient restés.

Confortablement assis à sa place de la table des professeurs, dans la grande salle, le directeur Dumbledore s'efforçait de sourire en regardant ses élèves prendre place. Comme il était prévu, plus de cent cinquante enfants n'étaient pas revenus, effrayés par la perspective de se faire pétrifier ou tuer. Cela n'était pas une mauvaise chose, il ne souhaitait que leur sécurité, mais voir si peu de ses petits lui faisait un pincement au coeur… Et ce qui était récemment arrivé, à Durmstrang, lui faisait craindre la possibilité de voir la même chose se produire à Poudlard.

Il sortit de ses moroses pensées lorsque les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent, et que le professeur McGonagall s'avança au devant de la table des professeurs, portant le Choixpeau et l'habituel tabouret. C'était pour lui le moment de se lever…

- Mes chers enfants, s'exclama t'il en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de sourire.

Après tout, si lui montrait qu'il avait peur, qu'en serait-il des enfants ?

- C'est pour moi une grande joie de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année de Mil neuf cent nonante trois. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à étudier correctement, afin d'obtenir vos diplômes avec les meilleures notes !

_En espérant que le traitement psychologique donné aux nouveaux élèves ne les affecte par durablement…_

Effectivement, les nouveaux arrivants avaient vue leur mémoire effacée, afin que les terribles évènements subits quelques jours auparavant ne soient pas trop traumatisants et ne les réduisent pas à l'état de légume pour le restant de leurs jours. Ils récupèreraient leur mémoire petit à petit par la suite, selon les avis de divers médicomages.

- Pour changer de sujet, continua Dumbledore, je pense que vous avez toutes et tous entendu parler de ce qui s'est produit voici quatre jours à l'école de Magie de Durmstrang. Suite à ces tragiques évènements, quelques élèves rejoignent nos murs pour achever leur scolarité parmi nous. Faites leur un bon accueil, et souhaitons leur bonne chance pour la suite !

Sur ces mots encourageants et optimistes, il se rassit et goba rapidement un bonbon au citron. Puis, il fit signe à McGonagall de commencer…

Celle-ci fit à son tour un signe au Choixpeau, qui se redressa pour entamer sa seconde chanson de l'année…

_A toutes et à tous, Bienvenue à Poudlard._

_Ouïssez maintenant,_

_Entendez mon histoire,_

_Ecoutez mes enfants,_

_Le lai de l'Ancien Phare._

_A l'origine, Quatre enfants gueux,_

_Sur la route furent jetés sans retard,_

_Solitaires et malheureux,_

_Ils virent la lumière du Phare._

_Bien vite recueillis et adoptés,_

_Ainsi sauvés et aimés,_

_Avec le plus grand, le Déifié,_

_Par le plus discret, l'Honoré._

_Gryffondor, l'Heureux Rugissant_

_De Bonheur fut comblé_

_Par la joie de l'enfant,_

_Qu'il était Courageux, le roi des Estropiés !_

_Poufsouffle, la Pure Joie,_

_Innocente comme la rosée,_

_Ici bas trouva son toit,_

_Son maître mot fut "Loyauté" !_

_Serdaigle, la Divine Maligne,_

_Instruite par le plus Grand,_

_Malgré la peur, resta digne,_

_Le savoir était son unique amant._

_Serpentard, le Saint Malin,_

_Chéri à jamais,_

_Plus jamais ne connu la faim,_

_Ô Protecteur des âmes damnées._

_Ensemble, ils vous protégèrent, _

_Pauvres Palais, défigurés et ruinés,_

_A jamais gravés vous restèrent,_

_Dans les Mémoires de tous les Martyrisés_

_Ô, Père Créateur,_

_Père, Mon cher découvreur,_

_Immense bienfaiteur,_

_Votre oeuvre sonna votre heure._

_Trahi à jamais,_

_Traîné dans la boue,_

_Seul vous avez erré,_

_Mais jamais vous n'avez fait la moue._

_Courage et loyauté,_

_Intelligence et Malignité,_

_Toutes ces qualités vous aviez,_

_Vous qui fûtes le Jamais._

_Eternité devint votre nom,_

_Persévérance devint votre motivation, _

_Union devint votre but, votre fanion,_

_Colère devint votre raison._

_Ô Merilin, Roi des Saints,_

_Frère, Mon cher Protecteur,_

_Le destin, malin, prit votre main_

_Votre ultime Oeuvre sonna votre heure._

_Votre Honneur bafoué,_

_Jamais vous n'avez renoncé,_

_Seul, vous avez résisté,_

_Mais jamais vous n'avez trompé._

_Détermination et raison,_

_Force et passion,_

_Vous ne quittâtes votre maison_

_Que pour accomplir vos missions._

_Honneur devint votre nom,_

_Achèvement devint votre motivation,_

_Vengeance devint votre but, votre fanion,_

_Colère devint votre raison._

_Tous, ouïssez ce message_

_Venu du temps passé,_

_Il est venu Le moment du Passage_

_A des temps moins guerriers._

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, Cité des susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent miens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

_Voilà, c'était là mon chant,_

_Applaudissez, levez les bras !_

_Maintenant, mangez mes enfants,_

_Mais n'oubliez pas les affamés qui ont fait ce repas !_

_**(NVJM Eönardë)**_

Une foule d'applaudissements retentit alors. A la table des Poufsouffles, Léonard fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il devrait tenter de discuter avec le Choixpeau…

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors en déplia son habituel parchemin, lorsque le Choixpeau l'interrompit brusquement.

- **Je n'ais pas fini**, dit-il de sa voix gutturale, avant de reprendre, d'un air fort agréable…

_Pourvu que nous vienne un homme_

_Aux portes de la cité_

_Que l'amour soit son royaume_

_Et l'espoir son invité_

_Et qu'il soit pareil aux arbres que mon père avait plantés_

_Fiers et nobles comme un soir d'été_

_Et que les rires d'enfants qui lui tintent dans la tête_

_L'éclaboussent de reflets de fêtes !_

_Pourvu que nous vienne un homme_

_Aux portes de la cité_

_Que son regard soit un psaume_

_Fait de soleils éclatés !_

_Qu'il ne s'agenouille pas devant tout l'or d'un seigneur_

_Mais parfois pour cueillir une fleur_

_Et qu'il chasse de la main à jamais et pour toujours_

_Les solutions qui seraient sans amour !_

_Pourvu que nous vienne un homme_

_Aux portes de la cité_

_Et qu'il ne soit pas un paume (é)_

_Mais une force, une clarté !_

_Et que sa colère soit juste, jeune et belle comme à l'orage_

_Qu'il ne soit jamais ni vieux ni sage_

_Et qu'il rechasse du temple l'écrivain sans opinion,_

_Marchand de rien, marchand d'émotions !_

_Pourvu que nous vienne un homme_

_Aux portes de la cité_

_Avant que les autres hommes_

_Qui vivent dans la cité !_

_Humiliés, l'espoir meurtrit_

_Et lourds de leurs colères froides_

_Ne dressent au creux des nuits_

_De nouvelles barricades !_

_**(« L'homme dans la cité »)**_

_**(Jacques Brel)**_

Dès le chant fini, le professeur McGonagall commença la répartition. Si elle laissait le Choixpeau continuer, il chanterait tout son répertoire ! Ce qui n'était pas là peu dire…

- Donitz, Karl ! S'exclama-t-elle clairement.

Un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans s'avança alors. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre, et l'autre… n'était plus là. Il était estropié…

Il prit rapidement place sur le tabouret, et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

**- GRYFFONDOR ! **Hurla immédiatement celui-ci.

Les applaudissements retentirent alors à la table des Rugissants. Néanmoins, quelques sifflements désapprobateurs purent se faire entendre, accompagnés de quelques pouces tournés vers le bas.

Un seul regard de congélateur en provenance d'un certain professeur suffit à faire taire ces cris du cœur…

- Esternov, Fraudula !

Ce fut au tour d'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année de s'avancer. Si elle ne semblait pas, prime abord, avoir subies de blessures, elle révéla bien vite qu'elle portait une jambe de bois sous sa robe. Sa façon de boiter et un coup régulier au sol n'y trompaient pas.

- **SERDAIGLE ! **S'exclama le Choixpeau**.**

La même scène que précédemment se reproduisit, à la différence, cette fois-ci, que quelques-uns élevèrent la voix pour contester. Après tout, cette nouvelle élève, aussi belle fut-elle, était une impure Née Moldue. Elle n'avait rien à faire là.

A la table des Poufsouffles, assise à côté de Léonard, Luna Lovegood observa la nouvelle arrivante de sa maison avec un bien étrange intérêt. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier les Sangs-purs… peut-être pourrait elle être manipulée ?

- Krum, Victor ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est lui ! Chuchota Blaise à ses amis, à la table des Serpentards. Le meilleur espoir des attrapeurs d'Europe de l'Est ! On va voir qui c'est !

Et, sous les yeux étonnés de tous les curieux et de tous les amoureux du Quidditch, ce fut un garçon en fauteuil roulant qui s'avança, poussé par le professeur Weasley.

- Peuh ! S'exclamèrent immédiatement certains, dont Ronald Weasley. Typique des Nés Moldus. Il est trop fier de lui-même pour marcher, et a besoin d'un ridicule trône roulant ! Il est tellement incapable qu'il ne l'a même pas enchanté pour qu'il se déplace seul ! Et mon père qui se ridiculise ! Quelle honte !

- Regarde moi ça ! Chuchota Draco Malfoy à l'un de ses voisins. Quelle honte ! Il n'est même pas capable de marcher ! Et son air ridicule, collé au visage ! Des impuretés pareilles, ne possédant pas toutes leurs impures capacités physiques ou mentales, devraient encore bien moins exister que les autres impuretés ! **(I)**

- Oui, répondit le voisin, mais il faut au moins avouer que l'on voit du premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agit d'une impure impureté. Un pur sang-pur ne naîtrait jamais comme cela !

- C'est évident, acquiesça Malfoy. J'espère au moins qu'il sera amusant…

C'est ainsi, sous les rumeurs et les ragots, que le jeune prodige du Quidditch mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Chez les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et autres Serdaigles, les capitaines d'équipe se rongeaient littéralement les ongles. Tous voulaient l'avoir dans leur équipe ! Seul le chef des Serpentards ne le voulait pas… allez savoir pourquoi ?

_Alors, jeune homme, _pensa le Choixpeau_. Soit le bienvenu à Poudlard ! Bien, voyons pour toi… alors, où que je regarde dans ton esprit, je vois de la colère, et de la haine… oui, tu en veux beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont assassinée ta petite sœur… tu aimerais bien te venger… Gryffondor n'est pas pour toi, tu es trop téméraire. Serpentard non plus, bien des enfants d'assassins s'y trouvent. Alors, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle ? Hum, tu as une grande soif d'apprendre, tu ferais un bien bon Aiglon. Mais à côté de cela, ta loyauté à tes idéaux est sans faille…_

_Mettez-moi à Serdaigle, s'il vous plaît, _demanda le jeune homme_. Pour que je sois auprès de ma petite amie…_

_Hum, la jeune fille précédente ? Pourquoi pas… oh, mais je n'avais pas vu un dernier détail. Le Destin semble avoir des Plans pour toi._

**- POUFSOUFFLE ! **Hurla alors l'artefact centenaire.

_Hey ! Non, Serdaigle !_

_Désolé ! Mais c'est moi qui décide ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite comprendre que cela vaut mieux pour toi !_

Des exclamations euphoriques s'élevèrent alors de la table des Grattants, accompagnées d'applaudissements sans fin. Seuls Léo et Luna restaient de marbre…

Le professeur Weasley mena alors le jeune Krum à une place, adaptant la hauteur de son fauteuil roulant d'une geste de sa baguette, puis regagna la table des enseignants.

- Preseren, Irina ! S'exclama alors le professeur McGonagall, mettant ainsi fin aux exclamations de joie environnantes.

**- SERPENTARD !**

La jeune fille, répartie en première année, se dirigea alors vers la table des Rampants. Elle fit taire les sifflements en levant agressivement sa baguette, et en montrant l'orbite vide de son œil gauche…

- Raspoutine, Vladimir !

**- SERDAIGLE !**

Un jeune garçon de visiblement douze années prit alors place chez les Planants, aidé par le professeur Snape, qui fit disparaître une partie des bancs pour lui permettre de prendre place en restant sur son fauteuil roulant. Ses jambes lui avaient été tranchées au haut des cuisses…

- Luna, dit alors discrètement Léo à sa protégée, vas-y. Allez !

En soupirant presque imperceptiblement, la jeune Serdaigle se leva à la surprise générale, et s'avança à son tour.

- Je veux être répartie à nouveau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Des exclamations étonnées retentirent alors un peu partout dans la grande salle.

- Pardon ? Dit le professeur McGonagall. N'êtes-vous pas bien, dans votre maison, Miss Lovegood ?

- Dégage, Bizarroïde ! S'exclama une jeune Planante de première année.

- Cela répond à votre question, professeur, répondit froidement Luna, un sourire étrange aux lèvres et le regard perdu au plafond.

A ces mots, McGonagall regarda sévèrement la table des Serdaigles, puis se tourna en direction du professeur Dumbledore afin de recevoir son acquiescement.

- Albus ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est à Miss Lovegood de décider de son avenir, répondit simplement Dumbledore, un air sérieux sur les traits.

- Soit, acquiesça la maîtresse des Métamorphoses. Venez, Miss Lovegood.

Souriant d'une façon effrayante, Luna s'installa alors sur le tabouret pour la seconde fois de l'année. Sitôt qu'il fut mit, le Choixpeau lui pensa…

_Tiens ? C'est la seconde fois que je goûte à cette chevelure… alors, jeune Luna, quel bon vent t'amène à nouveau vers moi ? Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta maison ?_

_Si, _répondit la jeune fille._ Mais le descendant de votre créateur, non. Il veut que je me rende chez les Lions._

_Léonard, dis-tu ? Hum, et bien soit… les ordres sont les ordres ! _

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucun applaudissement à la table des Rugissants. Seuls quelques Planants applaudirent le départ de la Foldingue.

A sa place, Ronald Weasley s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Encore une traîtresse à son sang ! Bon sang ! Elle a intérêt à être obéissante !

Il n'imaginait pas qu'il avait été entendu par l'ensemble de la grande, et y compris par son père… Celui-ci prévoyait justement de réunir ses enfants dans son bureau… il en profiterait pour ramener son fils sur le droit chemin, par Merilin !

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors, et demanda le silence, et dit :

- Maintenant que nous avons accueillis comme il se doit nos nouveaux camarades, il me reste quelques mots à ajouter avant de vous permettre de vous restaurer !

_Suite à la condamnation à la perpétuité du professeur Gilderoy Lockart, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir en nos murs une personne qui, j'en suis persuadé, saura laisser la marque de son talent tout au long de l'histoire de notre école ! Veuillez, je vous prie, faire un excellent accueil au professeur de Défense, Monsieur A. J. Lewis !_

Un homme d'âge mur se leva alors. Il était très grand, atteignait presque les deux mètres, et arborait fièrement une coupe au bol faite de cheveux châtains. Il devait très certainement avoir une cinquantaine d'année.

- Bonjour à tous, s'exclama t'il joyeusement.

Il prit alors sa tête dans sa main droite, et tira sur ses cheveux. A la stupéfaction générale, son cou était tranché en deux, et sa tête avait basculée...

- Monsieur Lewis vient tout droit de l'Institut de Durmstrang, où il a eut ce petit accident. Pour pallier aux quelques problèmes inhérents à ce léger handicap, il sera assisté par le professeur Remus Lupin ! Ils se partageront les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal et la gestion des salles d'entraînement !

A son tour, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux épars et déjà grisonnants, se leva alors, à l'étonnement général. Il était vraiment discret, personne ne l'avait remarqué !

- Ça alors ! S'exclama Harry en souriant, à sa place. Mr Lupin est devenu professeur ? Mais c'est super !

- C'est lui qui voulait t'adopter, c'est cela Ry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, il est très gentil ! Répondit le petit génie des potions. Il fera un bien meilleur professeur que l'autre couillon !

- En même temps, dit Blaise, c'est difficile d'être pire…

- Maintenant, mes chers élèves, dit Dumbledore en souriant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

- Un instant ! S'exclama Remus Lupin en se levant. Albus, puis-je dire un mot ?

- Bien sûr, Remus, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous sommes toute ouïe…

- Mes chers amis, dit alors Lupin. J'ai accepté d'enseigner dans cette école pour aider le professeur Dumbledore ici présent autant que par amour de l'enseignement. Il y a néanmoins une chose que vous devez savoir à mon sujet.

Il se tut alors quelques instants, et regarda tout un chacun, avant de reprendre, d'une voix douce :

- Je suis un Loup-garou.

A ces mots, il se couvrit soudain d'une épaisse fourrure, et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Tous les professeurs se levèrent alors, baguette prête, pour arrêter le Loup-garou.

Mais cette transformation était contrôlée. Remus redevint soudain humain, souriant à tout le monde, et se rassit alors en claquant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître le festin habituel dans les plats en or et les différents services de Poudlard… Et laissant les rumeurs folles se lever tranquillement.

Bien qu'étonné par ce fait, Dumbledore jugea bon de ne rien dire pour le moment, et se contenta de commencer son repas, regrettant juste l'absence de son habituel corbeille de citrons… A leur place, chacun des professeurs en fit de même, vite suivis par les élèves, trop affamés pour se plaindre.

Mais, en fait de festin, le repas qu'il y avait là était réellement frugal. Une soupe qui tenait plus de l'eau chaude qu'autre chose, du pain de la veille, et juste de l'eau comme boisson. Pas de viande, de poisson, d'épices, ni rien des merveilleux mets habituels. Que se passait-il donc ?

…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que le repas s'achevait avec l'absence de dessert et que les discussions allaient bon train, une voix couinante s'exclama soudain fortement :

- DUMBLEDORE !

Sous les regards surpris de l'assistance, plus d'une centaine d'Elfes de Maison s'avancèrent alors au milieu de la salle, en direction de la table des professeurs et du citronné. Ils arboraient tous un tablier et un pagne aux couleurs et insignes de Poudlard.

- Que faites-vous donc ici ? Demanda Dumbledore en se levant, surpris.

- Nous venons faire part de notre mécontentement ! S'exclama un Elfe sensiblement différent des autres.

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune Elfe ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore. Vous ne paraissez pas être l'un de mes employés.

- Je suis Jésus Folby, dit le « Débile » ! **(II) **Répondit durement l'inconnu.

Cet Elfe, connu de nos soins sous le pseudonyme de En1, portait de véritables vêtements, non pas un simple torchon ou tablier. Bien que cela était la moindre des choses, pour les personnes habituées à voir des Elfes de Maison réduits à l'état d'esclaves, cela était fort étrange.

Dès qu'il se fut présenté, l'Elfe fut ciblé par des sortilèges forts désagréables, lancés par quelques élèves de Sang-pur, révoltés de voir une aberration parler ainsi à un Sorcier. Après tout, même si celui-ci était un traître à son sang, il n'en restait pas moins plus pur que ces « choses » juste bonnes à leur obéir servilement… non ?

A la stupéfaction générale, le dénommé Jésus Folby érigea un puissant bouclier magique devant lui, sans même user d'une quelconque baguette. Il renvoya ainsi les sortilèges à leurs envoyeurs, qui se tordirent immédiatement de douleur en hurlant, jetés au sol par la souffrance.

- Je vous déconseille fortement de nous attaquer une seconde fois ! S'exclama Folby. Personne ici ne fait le poids contre moi !

Sur ces mots, il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Dumbledore, et lui dit d'une voix claire, qui fut entendue par tout un chacun :

- Directeur Dumbledore ! En ce jour, les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard ont décidé unanimement que leur esclavage devait prendre fin ! Nous sommes venus à votre encontre pour vous proposer un accord à l'amiable, stipulant notre libération et notre embauche sous contrat réglementé et payé ! Si vous refusez de vous entretenir avec moi et mes congénères, vous pouvez vous attendre à de fortes représailles !

Tout en disant cela, il fit un signe à ses frères et sœurs, qui levèrent chacun un solide couteau de cuisine solidement affûté, faisant frémir les élèves… sauf deux d'entre eux.

Le message était sans équivoque… « Acceptez nos conditions, ou tout se finira dans le sang ! »

Etrangement, plusieurs professeurs purent remarquer que les Elfes de Maisons, à l'exception du dénommé Folby, avaient le regard particulièrement absent…

Parmi les élèves Nés de Moldus, et pour quelques Sangs-mêlés, l'étonnement et la peur firent bien vite place à la colère. De l'Esclavage ? Ici, à Poudlard ? Le Havre de Paix de l'Angleterre Sorcière ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Ce n'était pas possible !

- Vous êtes déjà payés pour votre travail, rétorqua Dumbledore, et avez des jours de congés ! Ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes esclaves !

- Nous n'avons étés payés que les deux premiers mois suivants votre promesse, Directeur, s'exclama un nouvel Elfe ! Et il y a bien trop de travail pour que nous puissions prendre nos congés !

- Mensonge ! S'exclama Dumbledore. J'ai moi-même réunis les fonds qui vous étaient réservés, et les ais portés en personne jusqu'aux cuisines ! Chaque mois, comme cela était convenu !

- Mensonge ! Rétorqua Folby. Mes frères et mes sœurs n'en on vue la couleur que durant deux mois !

Une jeune Elfe s'avança à ce moment, et dit :

- Le directeur ne ment pas, il a bel et bien apporté notre salaire. Mais un autre professeur est venu chaque fois pour le rechercher, en son nom !

- Qui cela ? Demanda Dumbledore, totalement prit au dépourvu.

- Elle ! Celle qui porte un chapeau en forme de citrouille !

Tous les regards se portèrent alors vers la table des professeurs… et vers la directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave.

- Pomona ? S'exclama Dumbledore. Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait cela ?

- Si ! Répondit la Botaniste d'un ton froid. Voir un si bon argent aux mains de ces aberrations, cela m'a toujours été inacceptable ! Plutôt que de le gâcher ainsi, j'ai préféré le dépenser en matériel pour mes serres !

- Nous allons avoir une discussion dans mon bureau dès que possible, siffla Dumbledore, un feu au citron flamboyant dans ses yeux.

Puis, il se retourna vers les Elfes de Maisons.

- Mes chers amis, dit-il, je vous promets que vos salaires vont vous être réglés dès demain ! Vous aurez même une majoration, pour compenser votre impossibilité de prendre du repos. Cela vous satisfait-il ?

- Nous voulons un engagement écrit signé magiquement ! Répondit Jésus Folby. Sans quoi, nous ne reprendrons pas le travail !

- Je me porte garant de la bonne volonté du directeur ! S'exclama soudain une voix, parmi la foule des élèves.

Tous les regards se portèrent soudain sur la personne qui avait dit cela…

Debout, un étrange charisme émanant de lui, Léonard regardait Jésus Folby avec un air étrange…

Silencieusement, il s'avança vers l'Elfe de Maison. Arrivé là, il s'inclina profondément devant lui, en signe de respect, et dit :

- Je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour que vos conditions soient respectées.

La seule chose que l'Elfe put répondre fut, d'une voix émue…

- Seigneur _De_ Léonard…

Puis, il se tourna vers ses camarades, et s'exclama :

- Nous avons obtenu satisfaction ! Retournons au travail !

Et, sous les yeux étonnés de l'ensemble des sorciers et sorcières présents, l'elfe disparu dans un flash de lumière, alors que ses frères et sœurs regagnaient les cuisines en transplanant.

Léo, quand à lui, fit signe à Luna de le rejoindre, et quitta la grande salle d'un pas vif, après avoir jeté un regard plein de sous-entendus à Dumbledore…

_Et bien, _pensa Victor Krum_, cette année à Poudlard commence bien ! Drôle de type, ce Léonard…_

Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison… bien que « fou » serait un bien plus juste terme.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Dortoir de nos amis…_

Alors qu'elle était en train de gagner le bureau de Léo, après avoir terminé son repas et sans tenir compte de ce dernier, Luna Lovegood se posait quelques questions…

Durant ses premiers mois à Poudlard, elle avait put remarquer le caractère d'ours mal léché de son tuteur, chose absolument impossible à éviter. Mais son comportement avait quelque peu changé depuis quelques temps. De malpoli, il était devenu insultant, et d'impatient, irascible.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les serrures de la célèbre porte du « mot de passe ou mort douloureuse », et s'introduisit dans la petite pièce. A sa surprise, Léonard était déjà là. Mais était-ce vraiment lui ?

Il se trouvait présentement en train de se regarder dans un miroir… Torse nu, et ses cheveux dans la main.

_Une perruque ? _S'exclama mentalement Luna, avec un air fort étonné_._

Elle put immédiatement remarquer que le crâne vierge de Léo était entièrement recouvert de cicatrices monstrueuses, et que, sur le dessus, une partie de la peau était littéralement absente, laissant un petit trou d'environ un centimètre de diamètre, obstrué par une petite plaque de métal.

_Merlin ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Avec un nouveau choc, elle remarqua que son dos aussi avait eut à souffrir d'affres inconnues. Ce qui semblait être des coups de fouet recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. A ce moment, elle hoqueta d'horreur, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Ce simple fait alerta Léo, qui brandit sa baguette en un instant, droit sur le front de la jeune fille, pâle comme un linge…

- Tu n'aurais pas dut voir cela, éructa alors Léo, d'une voix plus polaire que jamais, un air furieux sur le visage. OUBLIETTES !

Un rayon violet jaillit alors de sa baguette, et heurta de plein fouet Luna, qui en tomba sur les fesses…

Mais les progrès de la jeune fille en Occlumencie étaient réellement proportionnels à ceux de Léo en Légilimencie. Alors que le jeune garçon se concentrait pour effacer la mémoire de sa protégée, cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour repousser le marteau qui massacrait impitoyablement ses défenses mentales.

_Léonard ! Arrête ! _Supplia-t-elle mentalement._ Arrête ! Tu vas me rendre folle ! Tu me fais mal !_

Ces quelques mots semblèrent soudain ramener le jeune homme à la raison. Il cessa en quelques instants son attaque, les yeux exorbités, l'air absent, et se tassa littéralement sur lui-même.

Faisant fit de son atroce migraine naissante, Luna se redressa en grimaçant, et allait hurler son indignation lorsqu'elle fut brusquement refroidie dans sa hargne… Qui était ce jeune homme ?

- Excuse moi, Luna, dit Léo d'une voix éteinte, le dos voûté et le regard désormais fuyant, l'air gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- …c'est ce qu'ils t'on fait, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune Gryffondor d'une voix douce, inquiète.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse de la part de Léo, celui-ci se contentant de se rhabiller et de regarder dans le vide.

Alors, instinctivement, Luna s'approcha et prit tendrement dans ses bras celui qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur, le surprenant, et le consola comme elle pouvait…

Mais, malgré ses efforts, elle n'obtint ni mots ni larmes de la part de son « grand frère »…

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, six janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois._

_Poudlard, salle de cours du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Arthur Weasley._

Tout en prenant place à sa chaise habituelle, au premier rang, Susan se demandait avec curiosité de quel sujet allait leur parler son professeur préféré.

Grâce aux informations récoltées durant les cours de celui-ci, et avec quelques déductions, elle avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations minimes sur ce qui s'était déroulé durant le Trou de l'Histoire. Même si, malheureusement, cela n'expliquait pas une censure totale plus de huit fois centenaire…

Non loin d'elle se trouvait Vladimir Raspoutine, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, un air sombre au visage. Au tout dernier rang, Léo était en active discussion avec Luna, sa protégée. Les petits soucis de la veille semblaient être bien loin. La perruque était de retour solidement accrochée par des sortilèges d'adhésion.

La nouvelle Gryffondor avait décidé de faire fi de son propre emploi du temps et sa maison, et de partager les cours des secondes années en compagnie de son maître, tel qu'elle nommait Léo en elle même. Ou, plus justement, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Bien que n'abusant pas –encore- du serment magique qu'ils avaient partagé, Léonard se montrait totalement intransigeant sur la majeure partie des ordres qu'il lui donnait… Heureusement qu'elle était d'accord avec ceux-ci, sinon, ils passeraient la majeure partie de leur temps à se disputer.

Lorsqu'elle et Léo avaient été voir le directeur pour lui expliquer ceci, le vieux citronné n'avait pas eut son mot à dire, et c'était contenté d'envoyer Luna se faire « tester » par les professeurs. Sans aucune peine, elle atteignait le niveau de Léo, qui était de loin le meilleur des secondes années en pratique et théorie.

- Bien ! S'exclama le professeur Weasley, interrompant les discussions. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par étudier ce que nous connaissons actuellement comme la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie.

_Ce règlement universel et respecté par toutes les créatures magiques est entré en vigueur en l'an neuf-cent nonante neuf, après de longues délibérations entre les différents peuples._

_La raison d'une telle décision est que, à cette époque, poussés par quelques fanatiques religieux hautement placés et par quelques souverains superstitieux, les Moldus avaient entamée de régulières « chasses aux démons ». Toute personne étant soupçonnée de Sorcellerie était alors condamnée irrémédiablement à terminer au bûcher._

_Si quelques personnes fantasques se faisaient capturer volontairement, appréciant les chatouilles provoquées par le sortilège du Gèle-Flamme lorsqu'ils auraient dut se consumer, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de la plupart des Victimes de cette époque._

_L'on estime ainsi que, avant l'an neuf cent nonante neuf et sur une période d'une centaine d'années, ce sont près de trente mille personnes, toutes espèces magiques confondues, qui ont été brûlées vives de par toute l'Europe Médiévale, entraînant ainsi l'instauration de la Loi de Dissimulation._

L'enseignant roux attendit quelques instants que les plumes à papote stoppent leur mouvement, et reprit la parole.

- Si j'ai commencé par vous parler de ce sujet, c'est pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre celui qui suit. Tout d'abord, qui, parmi vous, connais ce que l'on nomme les « Lois de Sang » ?

Dans la salle, plusieurs mains se levèrent, principalement celles d'élèves au Sang-pur, mais aussi d'autres, dont Susan, Luna, Léo, et… Vladimir Raspoutine.

- Mr Raspoutine, veuillez éclairer la lanterne de vos camarades, je vous prie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le jeune garçon sans jambes, tantôt chargé de compassion ou d'indifférence, tantôt chargés de haine et de dégoût.

- Merci Professeur, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix bien fluette. Les Lois de sang ont été instaurées en l'an mil cent cinq par un ministre dont le nom ne nous est pas parvenu. Elles comportent une multitude de textes différents, antérieurs ou contemporains à leur instauration, qui définissent les droits de toutes créatures magiques dans le monde Magique. Pour une raison inconnue, en l'an mil cent six, elles ont été imposées par la force à toutes les personnes magiques de cette époque, soit près de quinze millions de personnes de par le monde. Elle sont nommées « Lois de Sang » en raison des différents sortilèges usités lors de leur imposition. Quiconque se trouve soumit par la force pour une cause à laquelle il ne souhaite pas adhérer, par exemple, peu faire appel aux lois pour obliger le sortilège à agir sur ses persécuteurs, les soumettant ainsi aux règles des lois. Tout détournement pour de mauvaises utilisations est impossible, car les textes sont pensés pour être parfaitement pris au mot, et traductibles dans un seul et unique sens.

- Bien, Mr Raspoutine ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley. Je constate que les enseignements de Durmstrang sont à la hauteur de leur réputation ! J'offre dix points à la maison Serdaigle pour récompenser votre érudition.

- Merci, professeur, répondit respectueusement le jeune garçon.

- Nous avons parlé de ces deux sujets afin de respecter le programme scolaire, mais je vous reporte à vos livres et à ceux de la bibliothèque pour en découvrir plus à ce sujet. Maintenant, comme je l'avais prévu, nous allons étudier la « Légende des Quatre ». Qui sait de quoi il s'agit ?

- C'est un groupe de cinq légendes différentes, relatant les aventures de quatre Héros Sorciers du bas Moyen-âge, répondit Susan.

- Bien, Miss Bones ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, je pense que peu parmi vous connaissent ces légendes, elles sont tombées dans l'oubli au fil du temps. Pour cette raison, je vous encourage à les étudier durant la semaine qui vient. Nous réaliserons une dissertation à ce sujet la semaine prochaine !

Faisant alors fi des exclamations surprises de ses élèves, l'enseignant se leva et commença à réciter…

- Tout d'abord, la légende de _Hylf Olfveane Fuon…_

A sa place, Léo se plongea dans son livre, et commença à lire en diagonale…

_« Hylf Olfveane Fuon »_

_Par Magelus Soinner_

_Introduction_

_La dénommée Olfveane est née dans les environs de l'an huit cent dix, en actuelle Allemagne. Sorcière Née Moldue de son état, les hauts faits magiques qu'elle a accomplis lui ont value l'estime même de nos ancêtres sang-pur, qui la purifièrent en récompense, avant de la tuer proprement en mémoire de son ancienne impureté._

_La Légende_

_Tout commence en l'an huit cent vingt cinq. A cette époque, la jeune Olfveane était âgée d'environ quinze années, et servait de page au Château de Battenberg, en Bavière, déguisée en garçon afin de dissimuler son identité réelle._

_Tout comme ses parents et ses grands-parents avant elle, elle servait le seigneur du château avec zèle, aimant cet homme juste et généreux, comme tous ses sujets._

_Mais, ce qui la différenciait des autres pages et serviteurs, c'était une bien étrange capacité. En effet, Olfveane était une magicienne._

_Pendant plusieurs années, elle parvint à apprendre lentement son art, de façon autodidacte, se dissimulant habilement à la vue des siens._

_C'est en l'an huit cent vingt-sept, alors que la jeune page était âgée de dix-sept ans, que sa vie changea du tout au tout. A cette époque, les royaumes d'Europe étaient tous ou presque sujets au système féodal, les petits seigneurs se jurant fidélités les uns aux autres sans tenir compte des avis royaux, et se battant pour de futiles raisons._

_Maintenant, le maître d'Olfveane n'était pas un seigneur tout particulièrement puissant, petit maître parmi la multitude d'états germaniques. Pour cette raison, son riche territoire attirait les vues de maints autres seigneurs de guerre plus puissants._

_C'est durant un beau jour d'été que l'alerte fut donnée dans les villes et villages. Une armée de campagne approchait, et ravageait tout sur son passage, pillant, violant, tuant, conquérant. _

_N'ayant pas de troupes suffisantes pour tenter une bataille en terrain ouvert, le Seigneur des lieux ordonna de préparer un siège au château. Cela fut fait bien rapidement, et toute la population des environs._

_Quelques jours après, dans un déchaînement de violence sans précédent, ce furent plus de dix mille soldats qui prirent d'assaut la forteresse. Aidés de nombreuses machines de siège, il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour percer les murailles pourtant solides en de nombreux points._

_En un rien de temps, ce fut la totale débandade chez les troupes de Battenberg. Mais un évènement totalement imprévisible eut soudain lieu._

_Alors que les envahisseurs allaient lancer leur ultime assaut et prendre le donjon, où toute la population était réunie, une jeune page s'élança en dehors des défenses et courut en direction des ennemis. Et là, surprenant tout un chacun, elle révéla sa maîtrise de la magie._

_Répugnant à tuer, elle se contenta d'effrayer les soldats avec des illusions en toutes parts du champ de bataille, des feux de dragons irréels, des fantômes, ou encore des démons divers et variés… l'imagination humaine est fort grande, surtout lorsqu'elle est couplée avec la peur et la panique._

_Ainsi possédés, les envahisseurs se dirigèrent en direction du château. Là, profitant de leur panique, le Seigneur décida de tenter une sortie, et heurta de plein fouet les rangs désorganisés de ses adversaires. Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que les milliers d'ennemis soient tués ou capturés._

_Par la suite, si le seigneur voulut récompenser Olfveane comme elle le méritait, son peuple, bétail soumit à la volonté supérieure de maîtres religieux malins et charismatiques, hurla à la sorcellerie, et voulut lyncher la jeune femme. Effrayée, celle-ci dut se cacher, et regagna sa petite cellule au cœur du château._

_Mais c'est le peuple qui décide de son avenir, par le vote ou les armes. Et personne ne souhaitait voir une sorcière maléfique si près d'eux. Et, bien qu'il le regrettât, le Seigneur de Battenberg dût demander à Olfveane de faire ses bagages et de partir, sans quoi elle devrait finir ses jours aux oubliettes ou sur le bûcher._

_Durant des semaines, puis des mois, la jeune femme erra, solitaire, dans toute la Francie Orientale. Mendiant pour parvenir à manger quelque fois par semaine, elle s'amaigri de façon réellement impressionnante, et s'affaibli ainsi de plus en plus._

_Maintes fois, elle fut approchée par des hommes de peu de vertu, alors qu'elle s'employait à chercher de quoi se restaurer. Ainsi, maintes fois fut-elle au bord de la ruine morale. Mais, chaque fois, sa magie prenait soin d'elle et la protégeait en faisant fuir ceux qui voulaient profiter d'elle._

_Ainsi, petit à petit, la jeune femme qu'était devenue Olfveane apprit à se servir de plus en plus consciemment de sa magie, sans même user d'un quelconque conducteur artificiel._

_Un jour, par hasard, alors qu'elle errait une nouvelle fois sur une route de campagne, elle découvrit un petit village paysan particulièrement isolé. _

_Là, en parfaite paix, hors de l'influence guerrière et profiteuse des Seigneurs et Religieux, elle fit la rencontre de plusieurs familles aussi pauvres que généreuses. Bien que méfiantes avec la magie, celles-ci lui firent un bon accueil en voyant son état physique, et lui permirent de rester à reprendre des forces tant qu'elle ne montrerait pas de signes de sa « particularité »._

_- Je vous remercie infiniment, dit-elle. « Je suis la Page Hylf Olfveane Fuon. »_

_Tout se passa bien durant une semaine environ, lorsque l'un des villageois se blessa gravement durant son dur labeur. Le guérisseur du village, un fort vieil homme, ne savait que faire pour guérir une blessure béante qui avait ouverts plusieurs organes vitaux._

_C'est ce moment que choisit Olfveane pour remercier ses bienfaiteurs._

_Elle ne connaissait point de sortilèges de soin, mais faisait confiance à sa magie pour l'aider à faire montre de sa reconnaissance à ces gens. Silencieusement, elle se concentra en elle-même et tendit les mains au dessus de la blessure de son camarade. En seulement quelques minutes, le sang cessa de couler, les tissus se réparèrent, les muscles revirent à la vie et la peau se referma, ne laissant même pas de cicatrice, comme si rien n'était advenu._

_Alors, épuisée par son effort Physico-magique impressionnant, Olfveane s'évanouit, tandis que, quelques secondes plus tard, son patient se réveillait en pleine forme._

_Quelques heures plus tard, à son réveil, elle se souvint soudainement de ce qu'elle avait fait, et s'attendait à ce que les gens qui l'avaient aidée la chassent pour avoir tout de même usé de la magie malgré leur interdiction. Mais elle fut fort étonnée lorsqu'elle fut chaleureusement serrée dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait sauvé, puis par chacune des femmes et par chacun des enfants du village._

_Elle avait été acceptée, malgré toutes ses craintes et la rupture de sa promesse._

_Plusieurs années passèrent alors tranquillement. Heureuse, Olfveane resta à habiter avec un couple de vieux paysans d'une cinquantaine d'années _**(III)**_, pratiquant sa magie pour rendre service à toutes et à tous. Elle devint une guérisseuse renommée dans tous les environs, et apprit l'art de la médecine afin de n'avoir à user de sa magie que le moins souvent possible. Grâce à cette sécurité, elle ne fut pas remarquée par les chasseurs de sorcières et autres fanatisés._

_C'est en l'an huit cent trente quatre qu'un bien étrange évènement eut lieu._

_Tout comme elle-même voici plusieurs années, un homme avec des capacités magiques se présenta au village, quémandant l'asile pour une nuit. C'est avec une grande joie qu'il fut accueilli._

_En réalité, cet inconnu resta plusieurs jours au village, créant par magie maints objets et divers outils qui améliorèrent considérablement le quotidien des villageois. Puis, découvrant les capacités d'Olfveane, le mage s'intéressa alors étrangement à elle._

_Qui était donc ce vieil homme qui lui adressait la parole ? Avec sa longue barbe grisonnante, son bâton sculpté, il avait l'air étonnamment sage…_

_Il se nommait Merilin. _

_Lorsqu'il aperçut Olfveane, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici. Une bien étrange aura émanait d'elle… C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers elle._

_En quelques jours seulement, la jeune femme en vint à considérer Merilin comme un véritable père, bienveillant et tout puissant._

_Durant plusieurs années, ils vagabondèrent ensemble par monts et par vaux, accomplissant maints exploits et accumulant des connaissances, puis ils revinrent finalement vers la patrie de Merilin… l'Île des Angles, la Bretagne._

_Et là, Olfveane rencontra son destin._

…

La lecture s'acheva tout soudain, et la voix du professeur Weasley s'éleva immédiatement.

- Le temps nous serre malheureusement, mais je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre à la bibliothèque pour continuer à étudier la « Légende des Quatre ». Vous pouvez disposer.

Les élèves quittèrent alors la salle rapidement, accompagnés quelques instant après par la sonnerie générale.

A son bureau, le professeur Weasley décida de s'accorder une petite pause. En prenant bien garde à jeter une petite illusion dessus, afin de la faire passer pour un journal sorcier, il se mit à lire…

**La Gazette de Gringotts**

**Exclusivement réservée aux Gobelins**

_Evasion !_

_Voici de cela plusieurs semaines, Lucius Malfoy, sorcier de son état, s'est évadé de sa geôle en plein cœur de Gringotts. Après avoir assassiné une femme et son nourrisson, il a usé d'un bien étrange sortilège de Sang, qui a plongés nos dirigeants dans une forte réflexion. _

_Plus de renseignements seront donnés lorsque nous en saurons plus._

_G1_

_Militarisme_

_Sur ordre de Ragnok II, Seigneur des Gobelins de Gringotts et d'Angleterre, des groupes armés de soldats Lìdalk patrouillent à travers tout le chemin de traverse, déguisés en sorciers civils grâce à de puissantes illusions. Y travailler n'est donc désormais plus une impossibilité pour nous autres, même s'il ne vous faut tout de même pas oublier de prendre le plus possible de mesures de sécurité._

_G2_

_Soucis financiers_

_Suite à la fin de la Noise, nos diverses banques à travers le monde ont reçues de nombreuses plaintes de Sorciers et Sorcières, ceux-ci risquant de perdre de nombreux revenus à cause de ce fait. Le Seigneur Gripsec, Ministre des Finances de Gringotts, leur a proposé un arrangement financier et a racheté leurs parts d'entreprises pour la somme d'une Mornille pour une noise. _

_Ce que les Sorciers n'avaient pas compris et on découvert après signature d'un alléchant contrat magique, c'est qu'ils recevraient l'équivalent d'une noise pour chaque Mornille que valaient leurs parts financières…_

_G2_

_Massacre à Durmstrang_

_L'école de Magie Sorcière de Durmstrang, la première d'Europe et la cinquième du monde, a été victime d'une attaque générale venant de presque tous les Fanatiques d'Europe, au vu des premières conclusions de l'enquête en cours. Sur les treize milliers d'occupants des lieux, l'on estime les victimes immédiates de cette attaque au nombre de huit milliers, sans compter les blessés et les victimes de malédictions, qui son déjà plus de cinq cent à avoir succombé, et qui seront sans doute au nombre de près de deux milliers dans les prochains jours. L'on dénombre aussi un nombre provisoire de neuf cent vingt-huit disparus._

_Au nom de l'Ensemble de la Nation Gobeline, le Seigneur Ragnok, maître incontesté des Gobelins d'Angleterre et de Gringotts, Président en fonction du Conseil Gobelin, a aussitôt contacté les Ministres Sorciers de l'Est pour leur proposer une aide financière et matérielle pour se remettre de leurs pertes. Rappelons que nous autres Gobelins ne sommes pas bienvenus là bas en personne, mais que notre or l'est sans hésitation._

_G2_

_Mise à jour des Monnaies_

_Voici maintenant les valeurs des différentes monnaies suite à la réforme menée précédemment._

_- Les Mornilles deviennent la monnaie de base de la nation Gobeline._

_- Un galion Européen pour dix Mornilles._

_- Un galion Africain pour sept Mornilles._

_- Un Dollar Américain pour douze Mornilles_

_- Un Yen Asiatique pour neuf Mornilles._

_- Un Dollar Océanien pour Seize Mornilles._

_G1_

_Offres d'emploi de Gringotts England_

_La société mère de Gringotts England recherche des Gobelins courageux, prêts à travailler dur afin de faire leurs preuves au sein du glorieux établissement Anglais._

_Sont recherchés :_

_- Cinq cent gardes armés. Possibilité de monter en grade rapidement au sein de l'armée Gobeline._

_- Cinquante Oubliators. Paie conséquente._

_- Dix banquiers de niveau Guichet._

_- Vingt banquiers de niveau Bureau._

_- Quinze banquiers expérimentés pour la gestion de comptes privés ou publics._

_- Dix exécuteurs Gobelins diplômés. Travail en grande quantité probable dans l'avenir._

_- Quinze assassins et chasseurs de prime._

R. II

_**UHDS**_

_Infirmerie de Poudlard…_

- Bonjour, Mrs Pomfresh, dit une voix timide.

Le dragon infernal des cieux incommensurables et patati et patata, se retourna soudain en sursautant.

- Mr Potter ! S'exclama t'elle en cherchant son briquet, afin d'allumer son feu. Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu plus attention ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Désolé ! Répondit Harry. J'ai préféré ne pas déranger vos patients…

En bon Serpentard, Harry avait dit cela afin de calmer les pulsions dragonnesques de l'infirmière. Et, comme prévu, cela fonctionna parfaitement…

- Que vous arrive t'il, Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! Rassura immédiatement Harry. En vérité, je viens pour vous soumettre un petit quelque chose…

Devant le regard interrogatif de Mrs Pomfresh, il sortit alors de ses poches plusieurs petits flacons.

- Voici pour vous ! C'est une potion de régénération des tissus musculaires, nouvelle version. Elle est entièrement composée avec des éléments végétaux, et est bien plus efficace avec plus de rapidité, juste plus longue à réaliser.

- Une nouvelle potion ? S'exclama l'infirmière, impressionnée. Vous l'avez mise au point vous-même ?

- Euh, ben, j'ai quand même eue l'assistance du professeur Snape et son aide. Mais il a testée la potion, et il assure qu'elle fonctionne parfaitement. Et, de plus, je

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, pour la simple raison qu'il fut violemment étreint par toute la tendresse de l'infirmière, émue par la dévotion du jeune homme… Un génie !

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Le soir venu, dans le bureau de Léo._

Il était fort tard, à ce moment là. Dix-neuf heures avaient sonnées, et tandis que certains étaient déjà au lit depuis belle lurette, deux enfants étaient en train d'étudier…

Allongée sur un lit qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un vague mouvement de la main, Luna était profondément plongée dans un ouvrage de Légendes diverses et variées. Elle en ignorait la provenance, mais elle doutait fortement que cela soit d'origine Sorcière… pas avec l'actuelle censure, en tous les cas.

Un coup d'œil en coin à son tuteur, l'irascible ours mal léché, lui permit de voir qu'il lisait en diagonale le même ouvrage, tout en prenant des notes.

_Il pense peut-être que des renseignements utiles se cachent dedans ? _Pensa la jeune fille_. _

Interrogative, elle se replongea alors dans sa lecture…

_« Darelia Gwearroa»_

_Par Magelus Soinner_

_Ceci est l'histoire de « l'Etern'aile »,_

_Gwearroa la magnifique,_

_Darelia la sublime et la toute belle,_

_La femme la plus magique._

_Née en l'an de grâce huit cent trois, la jeune Darelia avait pour parents deux Moldus baignés dans la magie depuis leur plus petite enfance. Pour raison ? Ils étaient tous deux des Cracmol._

_La jeune Darelia, en revanche, était promise à un grand avenir de Sorcière. A seulement dix ans, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la plupart des enseignements magiques que l'on apprenait classiquement durant toute l'adolescence._

_C'est durant cette dixième année de sa vie que commencèrent dans la région les campagnes d'Inquisition. Bien connu et renommé pour ses véritables miracles, le petit village de Darelia fut immédiatement la cible des fanatiques religieux, qui arrivèrent un beau matin à dos de cheval, épée d'ores et déjà au poing._

_La Justice Divine qu'ils étaient censés représenter fut rapidement expédiée. Immédiatement après une petite prière pour respecter les apparences, ils commencèrent à « répandre la bonne parole », et assassinèrent de nombreuses personnes sans méfiance._

_Alors, à la stupéfaction générale, Darelia se transforma en oiseau, et prit la fuite au loin, avant que les flèches et les javelots de ses agresseurs ébahis ne l'atteignent._

_Lorsqu'elle revint, quelques heures plus tard, son village n'était plus que cendres._

_Alors, désormais orpheline, la jeune enfant comprit qu'elle devait désormais survivre par ses propres moyens._

_Traquée et apeurée, elle se réfugia dans la forêt, où elle vécu pendant plusieurs semaines au milieu des oiseaux, assurant ses besoins avec l'aide de la magie._

_Elle fut bien entendu recherchée par les Inquisiteurs, qui ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser vivre une sorcière maléfique aussi puissante. Mais, de par la diversité de ses transformations, elle_

_Durant maintes années, prenant forme volatile au moindre signe de danger, Darelia vécu dans une pauvreté qui n'avait d'égal que son bonheur d'être accompagnée dans son vol par ses camarades oiseaux._

_A l'âge de seize ans, en l'an huit cent dix-neuf, son esprit brillant cessa de se contenter de cette compagnie animale. Elle ressentait de nouveau le besoin d'une compagnie humaine._

_Alors, prenant forme d'un superbe aigle, elle s'envola jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Durant les quelques heures que dura son voyage, elle observa sans limites les traces de la civilisation humaine, faisant se mouvoir dans son esprit les souvenirs de ses anciennes leçons. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit le besoin intense d continuer son apprentissage, afin que plus jamais sa famille ne soit assassinée. Même si son actuelle famille se limitait aux oiseaux._

_Prudente, elle atterrit sur le toit d'un haut bâtiment, ce qui semblait être une église. Durant plusieurs jours, elle entreprit d'explorer les environs, aussi bien sous la forme d'un oiseau que sous son apparence humaine._

_Ce qu'elle avait néanmoins oublié, c'est que les humains portent cette bien étrange chose qu'ils nomment "vêtements". Nue comme au premier jour, sa beauté et sa grâce divines attirèrent bien vite le regard de maints hommes de peu de vertu. Si elle n'avait eue une ouïe fine et la capacité de comprendre le langage des oiseaux, elle se serait bien vite retrouvée enfermée dans une cave…_

_Pouvant se contenter de subsister en picorant les quelques graines éparses qui se trouvaient de ci, de là, Darelia ne prit plus alors sa forme humaine que pour étudier ce qu'elle voyait, et lire à tâtons les ouvrages qu'elle pouvait découvrir dans la grande demeure du seigneur de la ville, et dans l'église._

_Son petit manège fut néanmoins bien vite remarqué, principalement lorsque le prêtre découvrit une jeune pucelle en train de farfouiller dans les affaires de Dieu, et en train de manger les hosties de la messe du lendemain._

_Surprise, Darelia tenta de fuir immédiatement, et se transforma en rouge-gorge avant de prendre la direction d'n vitrail cassé. Mais ses projets d'évasion furent bien vite avortés par un étrange effet… elle avait beau battre des ailes aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle restait sur place ! Comme si quelqu'un la tirait en arrière. Elle comprit alors que cela était dût au prêtre._

_En effet, celui-ci levait un bien étrange bâton sculpté en sa direction…_

_Qui était cet homme fort étrange ? Avec sa courte barbe noire et ses yeux bleus d'une impressionnante profondeur, il ne l'effrayait pas, comme tous les autres mâles…_

_Il se nommait Merilin._

_Au fil du temps, patient, il apprit comment approcher Darelia sans l'effaroucher. Gentiment, il ne la traita pas d'hérétique comme la plupart des autres hommes d'église l'auraient fait, et lui apprit même à nouveau comment lire correctement. C'est ainsi qu'il acquit la confiance de la douce jeune femme…_

_Et c'est ainsi que cette dernière trouva un véritable père…_

…

De son côté, tandis que Luna lisait la suite de l'ouvrage, Léo étudiait les informations éparses qu'il avait découvertes, dissimulées dans ces légendes. Bien que fort peu parlantes prime abord, celles-ci se révélaient très intéressantes avec un peu de talent de fouineur… bien décidé à trouver leur message, il se plongea avidement dans la suivante…

_« Grodynd d'Orficor »_

_Par Magelus Soinner_

_L'origine de la Légende_

_L'étrange personnage nommé Grodynd d'Orficor est apparu pour la première fois en l'an huit cent trente de notre ère, dans les montagnes des Alpes, en Suisse. _

_L'on pense qu'il a vu le monde dans les environs de l'an sept cent nonante, même si sa date de naissance n'est pas précisément connue, pas plus que sa parenté, pour la simple raison qu'il se présenta comme un ermite sans âge à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. De réputation, cet homme était hirsute et ne s'entendait qu'avec les enfants, pour qui il entretenait un grand amour. A l'inverse, il semblait détester tout ce qui se rapportait aux adultes, et considérait toujours ceux-ci comme une menace potentielle._

_La légende_

_C'est en l'an huit cent trois que commencèrent les aventures du personnage, lors des premières inquisitions menées par l'Eglise Catholique, afin de pourchasser les démons et les hérétiques._

_Sorcier de son état, le jeune Grodynd vivait alors paisiblement dans un simple village reculé dans les montagnes. Ses parents et leurs ancêtres avant eux étaient fort réputés pour leurs talents de guérisseurs, et lui-même avait hérité de puissants pouvoirs magiques. _

_Cela attira bien entendu l'attention des « Purificateurs » Moldus, qui vinrent en armes au village, et sommèrent la famille de l'adolescent de prouver leur fidélité à Dieu. Bien que fort pieux, ceux-ci n'en étaient pas moins sorciers, et cela suffit pour qu'ils soient tous condamnés au bûcher._

_Personne parmi eux n'usait de ses capacités magiques pour le combat, et ils se seraient tous fait assassiner ainsi si le jeune Grodynd n'avait pas été fort impulsif. Effrayé par l'attitude belliqueuse des inconnus, il perdit soudain le contrôle de sa magie, et envoya valser dans les airs les Inquisiteurs et les gardes qui les accompagnaient._

_Si ces premiers prirent la fuite, ils revinrent bien vite avec des renforts. Ils attaquèrent de nuit le petit village, allumèrent des brasiers sur tous les toits de chaume, forcèrent les habitants à sortir de leurs maisons, et en fléchèrent un bon nombre. Hommes, femmes, vieillards, enfants._

_Vivant à l'écart du village, la famille du jeune Grodynd fut réveillée par le bruit engendré un peu avant d'être à son tour attaquée. Si les adultes se dépêchèrent d'aller prêter main forte à leurs camarades, l'adolescent fut sommé de prendre la fuite dans les montagnes._

_N'ayant guère d'autre choix, lui et sa jeune sœur s'en furent en courant dans les bois, et fuirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient._

_Quelques heures après, d'un promontoire lointain, ils purent voir que leur village était devenu un véritable feu de joie, et que la mission des Inquisiteurs se poursuivait dans les villages voisins. Là, dans leurs jeunes cœurs d'enfants, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils étaient devenus orphelins…_

_Durant de nombreux mois, ils errèrent dans la campagne, furtifs et méfiants comme des chiens errants, volant pour se nourrir et n'hésitant pas à attaquer des voyageurs égarés pour les dépouiller avec l'aide de leur magie._

_La maladie emporta la soeur de Grodynd un an plus tard. La peste sévissait dans la région où ils se trouvaient lors, et elle n'y avait pas réchappée._

_C'est en l'an huit cent six, après trois de fuite et de vie cachée, que le jeune adulte s'établit quelque part dans les montagnes du Nord de l'Italie. Une simple petite maison était tout ce qu'il possédait, et il se contenta de pratiquer le métier de bûcheron, vendant sa production à la ville voisine._

_A ce moment, l'Histoire perd la trace de Grodynd d'Orficor. Il nous faut aller plus avant, en l'an huit cent trente, pour entendre à nouveau parler de lui._

_A cette époque, les différents animaux magiques vivaient en vue des Moldus aussi bien que les autres êtres vivants, du fait de l'inexistence de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie et de la profession d'Oubliator. Ils se caractérisaient principalement par des capacités accrues, notamment au niveau physique._

_Non loin de l'endroit où Grodynd habitait depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans, un ours magique particulièrement fort terrorisait un ensemble de villages, et tuait tous ceux qui osaient entrer dans les bois qui constituaient son territoire._

_C'est alors qu'il amenait son bois à vendre au plus offrant que Grodynd entendit parler de ce monstre._

_D'une nature très douce, l'ermite adorait les enfants, et leur racontait toujours maintes histoires jusqu'à fort tard le soir, avant de repartir pour son petit chez lui. Ses talents de conteur étaient très appréciés, et sa renommée fort grande._

_Pour cette première raison, il entra dans une colère fort grande lorsqu'il apprit que le monstre avait tués plusieurs enfants tandis que ceux-ci s'amusaient innocemment aux abords des bois._

_Hors de lui, il entra dans la forêt à mains nues, une aura fort effrayante émanant de lui…_

_Durant quelques heures, rien ne sembla advenir de l'avis des quelques personnes qui regardaient avec appréhension le chemin emprunté par l'ermite. Même s'il était assez peu sociable, il n'en était pas moins d'un bon fond, et était apprécié par toutes et tous._

_Soudain, sans prévenir, un vacarme assourdissant de coups, de hurlements animaux et de fracas d'arbres chutant déchira le silence de la forêt. Puis, plus rien._

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Grodynd ressortit de la forêt en lévitant le corps d'un gigantesque ours et de plusieurs loups magiques._

_Chacun des canidés devait mesurer plus de trois mètres, et l'ours en atteignait bien six…_

_Mais cette réussite avait eut un prix. Grodynd s'était retrouvé gravement blessé, et ne pourrait très certainement plus jamais utiliser son bras gauche, déchiré de toutes parts par les griffes de l'ours et les crocs des loups._

_Pour sa réussite, il reçut alors surnom « Windefug », littéralement « Maître des monstres », dans le jargon de l'époque._

_L'exploit de l'homme fut rapidement connu de toutes et tous dans les environs, et, bien entendu, des Inquisiteurs Moldus. Bien rapidement pourchassé, le Windefug dût prendre la fuite pour sauver sa vie, et se dirigea alors vers le Nord._

…

_La totalité de cette légende a put être ainsi détaillée à la suite d'un long travail mené auprès des populations des différents hameaux Suisses. Si certains points sont l'objet de déductions hasardeuses, il est certains que nos glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères, m'auront permit de restituer ici la vérité en récompense des mes pures prières nuptiales._

_Magelus Soinner._

…

Achevant sa propre lecture, Luna leva le regard vers Léo, et put voir que celui-ci attendait qu'elle ait terminée son étude.

- Alors, dit-il, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hum, j'imagine que plus de la moitié de cette légende est totalement fausse… compte tenu de la réputation de Magelus Soinner… Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais que dire… Effectivement, l'auteur est un fanatique… mais quelques détails laissent à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi versé que cela dans la religion sorcière.

- Quels détails ?

- Quelques petites choses, répondit le jeune homme avec un air mystérieux. Je pense que ce texte est une propagande Sorcière avant tout.

- Ce n'est effectivement pas impossible, continua Luna.

- Et, de plus, je pense aussi que l'auteur a voulu faire passer un bien étrange message.

- De quel genre ?

- Chacune des légendes, individuellement, n'est réellement pas parlante, expliqua Léo. Mais je pense que, mises bout à bout, elles auront une signification lourde de sens. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

- Il faudra en apprendre plus par le futur, alors, murmura Luna. Crois-tu que ton ami « Oiseau » puisse t'obtenir quelques ouvrages de plus sur ce type ?

- Le connaissant, il pourrait remplir Poudlard de livres, répondit Léo. Mais en attendant de le contacter, nous allons continuer notre travail mental ! Tu es bien loin d'avoir un bon niveau d'Occlumencie ! Allons, en avant !

Luna soupira en réponse. Elle était épuisée, et aimerait bien pouvoir faire une grasse matinée jusqu'à l'heure fort tardive de quatre heures du matin… mais elle avait prêté serment ! Au nom de sa défunte mère, elle vengerait sa mémoire…

- Ainsi soit-il, murmura t'elle en se frottant les yeux.

_**UHDS**_

_Au même moment, dans le bureau du professeur Severus Snape._

- Entrez ! Hurla le plus calmement et silencieusement du monde le principal locataire des lieux, en réponse à quelques coups légers donnés à sa porte.

- Bonsoir, professeur, dit alors la voix d'un jeune garçon.

- Bonsoir, Severus, s'exclama chaleureusement une autre personne, un loup-garou bien connu.

- Monsieur Potter, Lupin, salua le maître des potions en se levant. Je vous attendais. Entrez.

En un coup de baguette désinvolte, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils confortables, en remplacement des chaises de torture qui arboraient ordinairement son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, miraculisa t'il. Bien, Mr Potter, je suppose que vous ignorez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien… Oui, Professeur, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Nous sommes ici pour discuter de votre traitement, jeune homme, continua Severus d'une voix mesurée.

- Mon traitement ? Répéta Harry, en haussant un sourcil. Mais, je ne prends aucun médicament.

- Il ne s'agit pas de médicaments, Harry, intervint Lupin. En fait… en fait, as-tu l'impression d'avoir comme un trou dans ta mémoire ?

- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous le savons pour la raison que c'est ensemble que nous avons prise la décision de te l'effacer, Harry, répondit Remus. Pas par gaieté de cœur ! Mais par nécessité.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, intrigué.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Demanda t'il sérieusement.

- Je vais vous le dire, Mr Potter, continua Severus. Voyez-vous, durant les vacances d'été, je suis venu vous rendre visite à votre domicile, pour vous proposer quelques cours de potionnisme personnalisés.

_Je m'attendais à vous trouver heureux et peu prompt à quitter votre famille aimante. Mais la réalité était fort loin de cela. Lorsque je vous ais vu, vous étiez en train de tenter de fuguer._

- Fuguer ? S'exclama Harry, un fort mal de tête naissant.

- Oui, Mr Potter. Après que votre tante vous eut interrompu dans votre tentative, j'ai dérobés quelques souvenirs dans votre esprit et dans le sien.

- …et ? Questionna Harry, craignant de comprendre ce dont il ne se souvenait pas.

- Et, ceci, répondit Severus. _Legilimens_ !

La chauve-souris maléfique s'introduisit soudain dans l'esprit de son élève préféré, le prenant par totale surprise. En un rien de temps, il se faufila hors du conscient, jusqu'à l'inconscient, et jusqu'au niveau de la mémoire. Là, une véritable sphère de défenses Occlumenciennes bloquait tous les rapports entre les neurones libres du cerveau et ceux qui étaient emprisonnés. C'était lui qui avait créée cette petite prison, afin de bloquer la mémoire de Harry sans devoir l'effacer, et sans lui prendre de force ses souvenirs.

En un rien de temps, il mit fin à ses enchantements Occlumenciens, et ressortit de l'esprit envahi.

Revenant à la réalité, il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, et put voir que Harry se tenait la tête, semblant souffrir d'une atroce migraine. Et soudain, sans prévenir, le jeune garçon fondit en pleurs, et se retrouva serré tendrement dans les bras puissants de Remus…

Il avait une famille, maintenant. Un père et un oncle.

Il avait tant voulu cela.

_**UHDS**_

_Au même moment, dans le bureau du professeur Arthur Weasley._

- Entrez ! S'exclama l'occupant des lieux, en réponse à quelques coups frappés à la porte.

D'un air las, il repoussa les quelques dizaines de copies qu'il était en train de corriger, et se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

Bien vite, ce furent ses cinq enfants présents à Poudlard qui furent réunis autour de lui. Perceval, Gred et Feorge, Ronald, et Ginevra.

- Bonsoir, les enfants, dit-il alors en s'efforçant de sourire. Alors, comment allez-vous ? Tout se passe bien, pour vous ?

Plusieurs sourires lui répondirent, mais un air fortement impoli émanant d'une certaine connaissance retint son attention.

- Ronald, dit-il en adoptant un ton froid. J'ai, comme toute la grande salle, entendu tes commentaires dégradants, lors du banquet. Je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées, suis-je bien clair ? En punition, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, et tu passeras un mois en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard.

- QUOI ? S'exclama le boutonneux, surpris. Pas question ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de dire ce que je veux !

En disant cela, il prit une teinte étrangement rouge, et postillonna abondamment sur sa sœur, qui s'écarta rapidement…

- Je refuse que mes enfants pensent des choses si aberrantes ! Rétorqua Arthur Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Tu présenteras tes excuses à chacun des élèves de Durmstrang en public demain matin, au petit déjeuner, et tu feras de même à Miss Lovegood. N'essaie pas de te défiler, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais voir Gryffondor perdre tous ses points.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son fils, celui-ci se contentant de le toiser froidement, sa colère et son indignation palpables dans l'air.

- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, soupira le patriarche, j'ai à vous faire par d'une… décision, concernant toute la famille. Au courrier de ce midi, j'ai reçue cette lettre…

Il montra alors une missive aux armes du Ministère de la Magie, et plus précisément du département des Affaires Sociales.

- Votre mère a demandé le divorce.

Des exclamations surprises retentirent alors dans le bureau.

- Le divorce ? Répéta Ginny, effarée. Mais, que s'est-il passé, papa ?

- Et bien, je suppose que votre mère n'approuve pas mon changement de comportement, depuis les quelques mois que j'ai ouvert mon champ de vision sociale.

- Elle n'est pas la seule à désapprouver, dit alors une voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Percy.

- Maman n'a pas tort, tu sais. Ton comportement ridicule de ces derniers temps couvre le nom de notre famille de déshonneur ! Te voir courir ridiculement comme tu le fais tous les matins, te voir aider des incapables comme les élèves de Durmstrang ce soir, c'est une honte pour chacun de nous ! Tu es pourtant un Sorcier, un Vrai Sorcier, mais tu t'abaisses au niveau des Moldus constamment ! Je suis d'accord avec maman et avec ce qu'elle te reproche ! Tu as bien cherché ce divorce, et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Le préfet de Gryffondor s'en retourna alors, marchant fièrement, et quitta la salle.

- Percy a parfaitement résumée la situation, dit alors Ronald d'un ton dur.

A son tour, lui aussi s'en alla, à la différence qu'il tenta d'arracher la porte de ses gonds…

Le regard du père de famille se tourna alors vers ses trois autres enfants. Il ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, il les suppliait d'être plus ouverts d'esprit.

- Nous sommes avec toi, papa, dit alors Fred.

Ou George ?

- Oui, continua l'autre jumeau. Nous sommes fiers de tout ce que tu as accompli, fiers de ton travail ! Percy a tort, tu ne fais qu'apporter honneur et fierté à notre famille !

- Merci, les enfants, répondit Arthur en souriant tristement. Vous me réchauffez le cœur.

Son regard se tourna alors vers Ginevra.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi penser, soupira alors celle-ci. Je… moi aussi, je suis fière de tes changements, mais… mais je ne veux pas que maman et toi, vous vous sépariez ! Pas comme ça, aussi soudainement ! C'est n'importe quoi !

En achevant sa phrase, la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta la salle en courant, ne parvenant plus à retenir ses sanglots choqués.

Son père se leva immédiatement pour la rattraper et la consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien… mais, sitôt eut-il franchi le pas de la porte de son bureau, qu'il put entendre sa fille hurler de terreur.

- GINNY ! S'exclama t'il. QUE SE PASSE T'IL ?

Il agita alors sa baguette, et illumina tout le couloir. Là, près des escaliers, sa fille gisait au sol, inconsciente.

Il se précipita aussitôt sur elle, mort d'inquiétude, et dut immédiatement se rendre à l'évidence… Le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets avait encore frappé.

- Papa ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, en arrivant rapidement. Que se passe t'il ?

La réponse fut bien vite à leur vue…

- Elle est morte ? Hoqueta alors l'un des deux garçons.

- Non, répondit leur père en soupirant de soulagement. Pétrifiée…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il laissa alors couler sur ses joues des larmes de douleur, choquant ainsi encore plus ses deux fils, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer.

- Retournez vous coucher ! Dit-il en soulevant sa fille sans aucun effort. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

_Ainsi devisse être ?_ Pensa t'il, bouleversé.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et regardèrent alors leur père emmener leur jeune sœur… regardant ainsi leur famille autrefois unie se dissoudre définitivement.

_**UHDS**_

_Le Lendemain, le sept janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois._

_Londres, Ministère de la Magie, département de la Justice Magique, bureau de la juge Amélia Bones._

Assise aussi confortablement qu'il lui était possible sur la chaise de bois dur à laquelle elle s'était habituée au cours de ses soixante années de carrière, Amélia Bones, Juge Sorcière de son état, était en train de lire une bien étrange missive qu'elle venait de recevoir par portoloin.

_Illégal_, remarqua t'elle bien vite, avant d'entamer sa lecture.

_Madame Bones, il est inutile que je me présente, vous aurez reconnue mon écriture, mais voici : Je suis F. De Léonard._

_La raison de cette missive est une succession de remarques que je souhaiterais faire à l'encontre de votre Département, celui de l'Injustice Magique._

_En étudiant quelques anciens journaux, afin de me moquer ouvertement du ridicule de la « justice » Sorcière et de m'amuser quelque peu, j'ai découvertes quelques petites choses fort étranges._

_Il s'est effectivement avéré que Mr Sirius Orion Black, actuellement condamnée à la perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban, n'a jamais bénéficié d'un procès pour les faits dont-on l'accuse. A savoir, rappelez-vous, le meurtre de Mr Peter Pettigrow et de treize Moldus, de collaboration avec le mal nommé Voldemort, et de trahison envers la famille Potter._

_De plus, lors d'un interrogatoire au véritaserum, quelques jours auparavant, afin de réglementer son accession au titre de Lord Black, il a déclaré rejeter entièrement les idéaux de Voldemort, et a juré ne pas travailler directement ou indirectement pour lui ou ses sbires._

_Je vous demande donc de travailler immédiatement à l'organisation d'un nouveau procès pour cet homme, sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation de dévoiler quelques petits papiers que j'ai en ma possession. S'ils ne seraient pas acceptés par quiconque en étant donnés en mains propres, ils le seront très certainement si je devais les égarer accidentellement et anonymement aux pattes d'une Chouette._

_Veuillez agréer, je vous prie, mes insultes les plus sincères._

…

Reposant la missive sur son bureau de chêne, la Sorcière poussa un profond soupir. Le ton froid de la lettre n'était pas une surprise. Après ce qu'elle avait fait au jeune homme, elle s'étonnait même qu'il n'y ait pas eu quelques dizaines de maléfices dans le même temps.

Celui-ci lui ordonnait littéralement de réviser l'un des plus médiatisés faits juridique de l'histoire de l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Elle aurait bien voulu esquiver l'ordre, mais la dette qu'elle devait à Léonard l'en empêchait. Elle devait donc lui obéir, et espérer que celui-ci la pardonne un jour ou l'autre.

- Ainsi soit-il, soupira t'elle fatalement.

…

_Poudlard_

Alors qu'il suivait les cours avec une totale absence, discutant mentalement avec Luna de quelques petits projets -via leurs capacités de Légilimencie propres-, Léo avait une partie de sa conscience qui était connectée au sortilège espion qui le liait à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à la Juge Bones.

A ce qu'il semblerait, celle-ci semblait convaincue par ses écrits, bien qu'il doutasse que cela fusse de bon gré.

_Ainsi soit-il_, murmura t'il mentalement.

Souriant intérieurement d'un air d'anthropophage, il se dit que ses plans se déroulaient plus que bien, et tira une certaine satisfaction de lui-même pour la première fois depuis quelques temps.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, quelques instants après, dans un couloir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…_

La fin du cours avait sonnée pour notre jeune ami, et alors qu'il attendait que Luna achève ses besoins naturels aux proches latrines, il revoyait en pensée ses divers plans…

- Léonard ! S'exclamèrent deux voix de garçons dans une parfaite synchronisation. On veut te parler !

Léo se retourna en un instant, la baguette brandie droit en direction de ses victimes… pardon, des jumeaux Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t'il hargneusement sans baisser sa baguette, en usant de toute sa politesse et de son habituelle délicatesse.

- On voudrait te parler en privé, répondit froidement Fred.

Ou George ?

- Oui, continua l'autre jumeau. Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi, sur ceci…

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, et le mit sous le nez de Léo. Celui-ci put voir avec étonnement un plan complet de Poudlard, où même les noms des personnes étaient indiqués. LES NOMS !

Avec angoisse, il rechercha immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait avec les jumeaux, et blanchi en un instant, à la grande satisfaction de la paire de boutons.

Celle-ci sourit, et George -ou peut-être Fred-, reprit :

- Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi cette carte n'indique pas le nom de Léonard, mais celui de « De **!**

- STUPEFIX ! Hurla Léo, en usant de sa baguette qu'il avait gardée dans sa main, interrompant ainsi le roux.

En un instant, il prit totalement par surprise les deux sosies, et les laissa s'effondrer sur le sol, son esprit tournant à dix mille à l'heure.

Ils avaient deviné son véritable nom ! Son arme secrète ! Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Les tuer ? Personne ne savait que, derrière l'apparence d'un élève tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, se cachait un véritable assassin dans l'âme. Et sa véritable identité serait révélée s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement…

Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit pour se sauver la mise, celle qu'il avait déjà utilisée à plusieurs reprises. Se dépêchant, tout en prenant garde à l'arrivée potentielle de gens indésirables, il traîna les corps inertes des jumeaux dans la plus proche salle de classe. Heureusement, elle était encore inoccupée pour l'instant.

Il leva sa baguette, et après un instant de concentration, rugit :

- OUBLIETTES !

Un rayon blanc transparent sortit de sa baguette, se divisa en deux et heurta en même temps les jumeaux.

_Etrange,_ pensa Léo en fronçant les sourcils._ C'est la première fois que ce sort se divise. Peut-être du fait de leur lien de jumeaux ?_

Il ne prit pas plus le temps de s'interroger, et dit à haute voix :

- Vous allez oublier tout ce qui concerne mon véritable nom, et tout ce que vous avez put trouver en rapport avec lui. Vous allez aussi oublier totalement l'existence de cette carte, ne tenterez jamais d'en créer une, et dissuaderez toute personne de votre connaissance de le faire.

Léo attendit un instant, le double rayon agissant toujours, puis releva sa baguette, interrompant ainsi son sortilège.

- Ainsi soit-il ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Puis il ramassa la carte du Maraudeur, jeta sur ses victimes un sortilège d'Enervement, et partit furtivement, sans attendre d'être reconnu par ces dernières.

C'était pour lui une journée très profitable. A grands risques, mais à tout aussi grand bénéfice…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, Infirmerie. Tard dans la nuit._

Alors que l'infirmière achevait de préparer les médicaments et potions qu'elle distribuerait demain à ses patients, elle fut soudainement interrompue par une voix aigue qui s'éleva faiblement de l'obscurité du dortoir.

- Où suis-je ?

Déployant toute la largeur de ses ailes et éclairant sa grotte de son feu, Mrs Pomfresh put alors découvrir avec stupéfaction…

- Filius ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Vous êtes réveillé ?

Effectivement, assis sur le rebord de son lit, le petit professeur de Sortilèges était miraculeusement sortit de sa pétrification. Surprit, il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la vieille femme, faisant craquer ses os sous le choc, et grimaça de douleur.

- Restez allongé, Filius, s'exclama le dragon après avoir lancés quelques sortilèges de prévention, je vais de ce pas prévenir Albus et les autres professeurs de votre réveil ! Vous pourrez tout nous raconter !

La vieille femme partit alors en courant, sans laisser au miraculé le temps de répondre.

- Oui, faites cela, murmura Flitwick, en se massant le front de ses mains.

Il avait bien l'intention de discuter de ce qui lui était advenu. Mais, ce que le Leprechauns **(IV) **ne dirait pas, c'est l'étrange discussion mentale qu'il avait eue avec un drôle de personnage… Ce dénommé « Eddie ».

_**UHDS**_

_Egypte, Plateau de Gizeh, à côté du Caire. Les célèbre Pyramides d'Egypte._

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, les Moldus qui venaient visiter les antiques cumulus de pierre taillée pouvaient observer un phénomène fort étrange, qui intriguait à la folie des dizaines d'archéologues.

A un rythme effréné, des dizaines de tempêtes de sable naissaient dans les proches plaines désertiques, soulevaient la poussière en trombes rugissantes, et venaient s'écraser tout contre les faces Nord-Ouest de chacune des Pyramides. Dès qu'elles touchaient celles-ci, les bourrasques mourraient comme elles étaient nées, sans laisser plus de traces que de la simple poussière. Celle-ci commençait par ailleurs à s'accumuler, et il faudrait désensabler rapidement…

Et, dans les lieux où le sable s'était retiré sous l'action du vent, maintes ruines antiques avaient put être découvertes.

_**UHDS**_

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Chemin de traverse, avant la première année de nos amis…_

_La sonnette de la boutique de baguettes magiques d'Ollivander's retentit soudain dans l'imposant silence quasi religieux qui emplissait l'endroit en maître incontestable._

_Une forme étrange apparut aussitôt derrière un comptoir, alors qu'il n'y avait rien auparavant. Ce type attendrait-il dans l'ombre que des clients arrivent ? Se demanda l'homme._

_- Vous venez pour acheter une baguette magique, Monsieur ? Demanda Ollivander._

_- Non, je souhaiterais un médicament contre les questions idiotes. A votre avis, vous avez l'air de vendre des livres ?_

_Sans tenir compte de la hargne de son client, le fabricant de baguettes magiques s'avança à ses côtés, et dit :_

_- Je vais donc prendre vos mesures, Monsieur. Si vous pouviez levez les bras… _

_- Inutile, le chiffre magique sera toujours le même ! Allez chercher vos branches ! Plus vite que ça !_

_Avec des gestes rapidement experts, Ollivander fit ce qu'il avait à faire en quelques secondes, et disparut soudain aussi vite qu'il était apparut, laissant son client seul dans la salle._

_Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant quantité de boîtes. Il les posa tendrement sur son comptoir, et alors qu'il en ouvrait une, son client lui dit :_

_- Rangez donc vos bibelots, et dites moi plutôt d'où proviennent vos ingrédients, Ollivander._

_Etant là confronté à une question à laquelle l'on pouvait s'attendre dans son métier, le vieux sorcier répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :_

_- Monsieur, mes ingrédients végétaux sont cultivés par mes soins, sans exception, et dans les plus pures règles de l'art. Quand à mes ingrédients d'origine charnelle, je les collecte moi-même. Les différents cheveux et poils sont récoltés avec l'accord de leurs propriétaires. Les crocs de loups-garous sont récoltés durant la pleine lune, leur propriétaire étant stupéfixié par mes soins, enfermés auparavant dans une pièce sécurisée avec leur accord. Pour les éléments issus des dragons, je ne me sers que de ceux récoltés par mes prédécesseurs avant l'interdiction de la chasse. Je puis vous certifier que tout le reste de mes éléments est récolté proprement, sans meurtre ou torture, et sans esclavagisme._

_- J'espère pour vous, répondit le client. Pourriez-vous faire une baguette avec ceci ?_

_Il sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches, et la montra à Ollivander._

_- Un cheveu de…_

_- D'Elfe de Lumière._

_- Oui, c'est possible. Mais le choix de bois sera limité, et assez coûteux._

_- Prenez le meilleur._

_- Mallorn, en ce cas. Je vous fais un devis ?_

_- S'il vous plaît._

_- Vous en aurez donc pour la somme de mille sept cent dix-huit galions, moins le prix de l'ingrédient… ce qui nous fait quatre cent octante galions._

_- D'accord. Je viendrais la chercher demain. Au revoir._

_- Elle sera prête, monsieur, acquiesça Ollivander. Au revoir._

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

_**UHDS**_

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre ! A votre avis, qui est l'acheteur de la baguette ? Attention, Ce n'est pas Léo.**

**Et OUI, « Léonard » n'est donc pas le prénom de notre petit camarade, mais son nom de famille ! **

**Mais alors, comment se nomme t'il réellement ? Mouhaha !**

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie **_

_**(Pour ce chapitre)**_

_**Dates selon le calendrier Grégorien**_

**790 Naissance de Grodynd d'Orficor.**

**803 Naissance de Darelia Gwearroa. Destruction du Village de Grodynd d'Orficor. Il fuit avec sa sœur.**

**804 Mort de la sœur de Grodynd d'Orficor.**

**810 Naissance d'Olfveane.**

**813 Destruction du village de Darelia Gwearroa. Celle-ci commence une vie volatile…**

**819 Darelia Gwearroa retrouve la civilisation humaine.**

**825 Olfveane révèle ses pouvoirs magiques et est chassée du Château de Battenberg.**

**825-826 Olfveane erre par toute la Francie Orientale.**

**826 Olfveane arrive dans un petit village, et trouve sa tant recherchée place.**

**830 Apparition de la rumeur de « Windefug », en Suisse.**

**834 Olfveane rencontre par hasard un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, nommé Merilin. Elle part avec lui, direction la Bretagne.**

… **(Trou de l'Histoire)**

**989 Le Père Créateur créée le Choixpeau.**

**999 Entrée en vigueur de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie.**

**1124 Fondation de l'école de Magie de Durmstrang**

…

**1672 L'école de Magie de Durmstrang devient un Institut et enseigne au niveau des facultés.**

**1881 Naissance d'Albus Dumbledore.**

**1992, Août**

**1/ Charles Waurreney-Lewis (=S1) devient professeur de duel à l'Institut Durmstrang.**

**1993, Janvier**

**1/** **Massacre de Sangs-mêlés et de Nés Moldus à l'Institut de Durmstrang.**

**5/ Rentrée des Classes à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Répartition d'élèves réfugiés de Durmstrang. Révolte des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard.**

**6/ Cours d'histoire de la Magie sur la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie. **

_**UHDS**_

**(I) Comme dit précédemment dans le cas des Homosexuels et des différentes « races », je n'ai absolument rien contre les Handicapés... moi-même étant plus que légèrement dingue, et trois membres de ma famille proche souffrants de terribles maux…**

**(II) Sans aucun rapport avec le Christ. Merci de ne pas en prendre ombrage.**

**(III) Cinquante ans, ce n'est pas vieux, me direz-vous. Mais pour le Moyen-Âge, c'est remarquable…**

**(IV) Leprechaun (s ?) : Lutin des Légendes Irlandaises, ou quelque chose comme cela.**

**(V) Lexique : **

**« e » = des**

**Fug = monstre**

**Fuon = Neuf**

**Hylf = mille**

**Olfveane = quarante**

**Wind = maître**


	28. La Légende des Quatre

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**XXVIII) La Légende des Quatre**_

L'Apocalypse de Léonard…

_Londres, Ministère de la Magie. Un dimanche, le huit janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois…_

Au beau milieu de l'immense couloir aux cheminées qui constituait l'entrée du complexe dirigeant du Royaume-Uni Sorcier, un homme connu de nos soins sous le nom de Severus Snape voletait d'un pas vif en direction de l'ascenseur. Insultant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, accumulant les regards noirs et hésitant à déployer ses membranes de peau, il battit des ailes au milieu de l'exaspérante foule en se retenant de torturer tous ces incapables.

Mais que donc faisait-il ici ?

La veille, il avait enfin obtenu le résultat du Polynectar amélioré qu'il avait fait fabriquer à son camarade Harry et au professeur Snape. L'effet d'une heure avait été prolongé jusqu'à trois, ou jusqu'à la prise d'un antidote.

Après cela, aidé de son amie Luna et des conseils du vieux fromage râpé nommé Merlin, il avait transplané jusqu'à Londres sous l'identité de l'enseignant tyrannique.

Car oui, effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas là réellement du Maître Potionniste de Poudlard, mais d'un élève de seconde année plus connu de nos soins sous la fausse identité de Léonard.

Quitter Poudlard n'avait pas été bien difficile, grâce à la merveilleuse carte qu'il avait dérobée aux Jumeaux Weasley. Les quelques passages secrets à y être indiqués étaient très pratiques. Ensuite, il lui avait suffit de transplaner pour gagner Londres.

Mais quel était donc son objectif, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il finirait avec des seringues plein la tête et les organes dans des récipients s'il était attrapé ?

Il revenait sur les lieux de son martyre pour tenter de libérer quelques uns des pauvres hères servant d'éprouvette humaine aux Sorciers, dans le département des Mystères. Les Elfes, comme lui.

Gagnant les toilettes, il s'enferma solidement et avala une nouvelle fiole de potion. En quelques instants seulement, il prit l'apparence d'Arthur Weasley, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Celui-ci était un ancien employé du Ministère de la Magie, et même si cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il n'y travaillait plus, notre cher Léo avait bon espoir que les « bouseux sans cervelle tout juste bons à s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre » qui constituaient la flore et la faune des lieux ne le reconnaissent pas, ou le prennent pour un simple ancien collègue en visite.

Faisant fi des impressionnantes flatulences s'échappant de la cabine de droite et des hurlements de plaisir à peine assourdis d'un sortilège de silence résonnants de la cabine de gauche, il sortit prestement et regagna les couloirs principaux de l'immense ensemble qui constituait le ministère de la magie.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour se diriger dans les interminables couloirs. L'odeur de la Mort était si intense qu'il pouvait la suivre sans peine.

_Enfin… Le « Département des Mystères »… Qui sait ce qui s'y cache encore ?_

Le Département des Mystères était effectivement là… hors de portée. Depuis l'irruption de Rossignol sous son identité de Jules d'Aiglefins, des gardes avaient été postés en continu. Et ils ne paraissaient pas être des novices en matière de duel.

Et malheureusement, il n'était qu'un simple élève de seconde année. Même s'il était tout particulièrement doué, il ne pourrait faire le poids face à tant et tant de miliciens habitués au duel magique.

Il lui fallait revenir à Poudlard… et abandonner.

_C'est la dernière fois_, se promit-il mentalement, frustré à l'extrême, en feignant de simplement passer.

Il ignorait que, effectivement, dans sa vie, il ne connaîtrait plus l'échec qu'à trois petites reprises. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas à quel prix serait cette réussite.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, environ une heure plus tard._

Usant d'un portoloin illégalement préparé, Léo était bien rapidement revenu à l'école de Magie pour retrouver Luna. Elle ignorait tout de sa démarche, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en révéler quoi que ce soit, mais elle était vraiment très intelligente, et il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour deviner certaines choses s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Dans l'esprit dérangé de notre ami, maintes idées germaient régulièrement. Diverses façons de tuer ses ennemis…

Un proverbe Moldu disait : « Combattez le feu par le feu ». C'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace… mais aussi la chose la plus dangereuse possible.

Son ennemi usait de toute la magie possible et imaginable. Il ferait donc de même. Il avait besoin d'armes.

Et qu'avait-il à sa disposition ? Un petit génie des potions qui l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup… quoi de plus normal que d'en profiter ?

- HARRY ! S'exclama Léo, le plus poliment qu'il s'en sentait actuellement capable.

En disant cela, il frappa lourdement à la porte du dortoir des garçons… encore endormis.

- JDOR ! Hurla une voix fatiguée. LUTAR, LO !

Malheureusement, c'était la chose à ne pas dire à un Léonard quelque peu énervé.

Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, celle-ci lui indiqua l'horaire fort tardif de huit heures du matin. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, à doux coups de pieds et sortilèges de percussion, et réveilla l'ensemble de ses amis avec des charmes de chatouillis, d'inondation et de cafards. Ce dernier donnait l'impression que vous étiez recouvert des immondes bestioles. Harry fut tout particulièrement heureux, puisqu'il se reçut les trois maléfices à la fois. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Lorsque, enfin, la traître attaque cessa, il fallut quelques temps aux pauvres enfants pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

- Glbz ksetu veux ? Marmonna Harry, à moitié accroché au plafond et à moitié enfoui sous ses draps.

- Harry James Potter, voici une liste de potions, s'exclama Léo sur un ton étrangement neutre. Tu as deux mois pour en fabriquer cent fioles de chaque, pas un jour de plus ! Je te paierais tout le matériel et les ingrédients, mais fait en sorte d'être prêt en temps et en heure !

Sur ces mots, il laissa glisser un long parchemin sur le lit de son camarade. D'un œil à peine réveillé, celui-ci put lire :

_Filtre du Mort vivant._

_Poisons de un à dix sur l'Echelle de Serpentard._

_Acides de un à dix sur l'Echelle de Clark._

_Félix Felicis._

_Potion de désintoxication pure à nonante neuf virgule neuf pourcents et potion de désintoxication parfaite d'apparence mais sans effet._

_Veritaserum._

_Potion d'annihilation de la volonté._

_Polynectar avancé avec cinq heures d'effet, dissimulé en jus d'orange avant et après stabilisation._

_Potion de douleur._

_Potion de fatigue intense et potion énergétique._

_Potion de maladies diverses et variées, avec leurs antidotes._

_Potions de nutritions de tous types à la pureté maximale, sans aucune dilution._

_Le plus urgent : Potions végétales de repousse-os, de beauté et de régénération sanguine et charnelle d'une stabilité minimale de moins quatre._

_Oublies-en ne serait qu'un millième, et tu comprendras pourquoi Luna m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil !_

…

- NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU, LEO ! Hurla Harry, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

- Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? Fais-le ! C'est un ordre !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu plaisantais, lorsque tu disais avoir des meurtres à réaliser ! Mais avec tout ça…

Ce disant, Harry s'était parfaitement redressé, et regardait Léo avec un air provocateur, le mettant au défi de lui faire réaliser de telles horreurs.

- Tu supposais mal, mon cher Harry, sourit froidement Léo. STUPEFIX !

En une succession de gestes trop rapides pour permettre une quelconque riposte, Léo toucha chacun de ses jeunes camarades présents dans le dortoir. Cela fait, il se pencha sur chacun d'eux, et murmura, sans faire montre du moindre sentiment :

- Anihilatum Volontae…

Il se passa alors un petit moment, durant lequel Léo se balada dans l'esprit de ses victimes, avant de hurler :

- IMPERO MAXIMUS **(IV) **!

Il l'avait finalement fait… il avait sans aucune vergogne volée l'innocence de ses camarades pour accomplir ses plans.

- Un jour, vous me pardonnerez, murmura t'il. Je le fais pour votre bien.

Et il quitta le dortoir masculin pour gagner celui des filles… Il ignorait à quel point, dans le futur, il regretterait de les avoir ainsi tous manipulés.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, dans la grande salle. Le neuf janvier Mil neuf cent nonante trois._

Suite à l'emprisonnement de Gilderoy Lockart et au scandale pédophile provoqué par celui-ci, il avait fallu un certain temps à l'équipe enseignante de l'école de magie pour pouvoir stabiliser les choses et assurer tant bien que mal les cours de Défense.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée des professeurs Lupin et Lewis à ce poste avait agréablement rétablies les choses. Chaque enseignant avait donc put retourner à ses occupations premières. Et, l'un d'eux, plus connu de nos soins sous les affectifs surnoms de « chauve-souris des cachots », ou encore de « bâtard graisseux », s'était activement employé à réorganiser le concours de duel originellement prévu par « Ça », l'incapable de service.

C'est entre autre grâce à son fort tardif travail qu'un nouveau concours de duel avait put être organisé en relativement peu de temps, et c'est de ce fait que l'ensemble des occupants restants de l'école se trouvait réuni dans les gradins métamorphosés à partir des tables des quatre maisons.

Un trait particulier animait aussi ce concours. Si, l'année précédente, il se jouait une série de duels par semaine, il avait été décidé d'adopter le système de l'endurance, cette fois-ci, entre autres pour des raisons de sécurité. Personne n'oubliait la présence d'un monstre dans les murs de l'école. C'est pour cette raison que les sept dernières rencontres, la finale, les demi-finales et les quarts de finales, se joueraient les unes après les autres. Le vainqueur pourrait donc tout aussi bien être le plus stratégique que le plus endurant, ou le plus brutal…

Les éliminatoires avaient été réalisés dans les salles de l'école misent à la disposition de la pratique, sous la surveillance d'un jury constitué des professeurs Lewis, Lupin, Snape et Flitwick. Ils attribuaient des points à chaque concurrent, et ce furent les huit meilleurs qui furent logiquement sélectionnés.

Parmi eux se trouvaient plusieurs élèves bien connus… L'on pourrait par exemple citer Blaise Zabini, Elmuth Verring –un septième année-, Luna Lovegood, Fraudula Esternov –la Serdaigle de cinquième année venant de Durmstrang à qui il manquait une jambe-, Karin Wright –une sixième année qui avait obtenu un bon résultat l'année précédente-, un Gryffon de quatrième année, une Serpentarde du même âge, et même Irina Preseren, la première année miraculée de Durmstrang. Son handicap visuel ne l'avait visiblement pas découragée, et elle avait obtenus de fort bons résultats, se classant sixième.

Les récompenses de base n'étaient guère différentes de précédemment. Chacun des qualifiés avait d'ores et déjà été gratifié de vingt points pour sa maison, et le grand vainqueur recevrait un bonus de cinquante points et une récompense de friandises.

Mais le plus grand changement proposé était d'avoir la possibilité de s'opposer à un professeur… Ceci avait été conclu pour offrir encore plus de piment que l'année précédente, au cas ou un élève de septième année remporte la finale.

A l'étonnement de la plupart, le gagnant de l'année précédente, Léonard, n'avait pas souhaité participer, expliquant poliment « N'AVOIR PAS QUE CELA A FAIRE ! ». En revanche, il ne s'était pas gêné pour inscrire à son insu sa camarade de première année, Luna. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs failli étrangler son ami lorsqu'elle avait été appelée pour les éliminatoires.

Toute l'affaire s'était achevée par quelques mots de Léo, dans une langue étrange et sur un ton ferme. A la surprise de tout un chacun, Luna s'était alors pliée sans discuter. Mais son air bougon indiquait qu'elle ne se gênait pas de penser des menaces de castration diverses et variées.

L'imposante masse de bavardages intempestifs cessa tout soudain lorsque l'arbitre du concours, le professeur Severus Snape, s'avança au milieu de l'estrade.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous allons commencer ce nouveau concours de duel par un affrontement opposant Monsieur Blaise Zabini à Mademoiselle Karin Wright ! Duellistes, en place !

Ce duel fut bien rapidement expédié. Durant bien des jours précédents, Blaise avait établies de nombreuses stratégies diverses et variées pour attaquer ou s'adapter à tous les scénarios catastrophiques qui pourraient éventuellement voir le jour. C'était apparemment aussi le cas de son adversaire, mais celle-ci semblait avoir mésestimé un détail : Blaise était un Serpent, et apprenait à devenir extrêmement rusé et malin… et il le faisait à une très grande vitesse.

Au début du duel, il fit mine de ne pas commencer à combattre, et fit métamorphosa un simple miroir de l'un de ses cheveux, avant de se regarder attentivement dedans.

Considérant que ce temps n'était pas mort, loin de là, Karin Wright attaqua immédiatement de plusieurs sortilèges sphériques à la suite, d'abord quelques uns pour déconcentrer, puis de Stupéfix, et enfin de sorts de désarmement.

Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à un détail : Blaise était bien loin d'être un imbécile. Et son miroir n'était pas là pour faire joli.

Sans même prendre la peine de s'entourer d'un bouclier, il esquiva habilement les premiers sortilèges, et se jeta littéralement sur la trajectoire de l'ultime Stupéfix et de l'Expeliarmus… pour les laisser percuter de plein fouet son miroir… équipé d'un puissant sortilège de réflexion. Du fait de sa proximité, son adversaire n'eut pratiquement aucune chance, et fut bien rapidement touchée de plein fouet par ses deux propres sortilèges.

- Et le vainqueur est Monsieur Blaise Zabini !

Dans ce court duel, le Serpentard n'avait eut à jeter aucun sort, et était encore frais comme un gardon. Cela lui servirait grandement par la suite…

- Maintenant, j'invite sur l'estrade Messieurs Elmuth Verring et Mohammed Al-Djèbr ! Messieurs, à vous !

Le maître des potions sortit alors des barrières du ring, laissant place aux deux duellistes…

Se saluant rapidement, ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner comme le stipulait la règle, et engagèrent dès que possible un duel étonnant…

Si Elmuth Verring usait sans aucune vergogne de l'avantage offert par ses années supplémentaires d'étude, Mohammed Al-Djèbr compensait cela par une étonnante soif de savoir dans un domaine particulier… Il en démontra d'ailleurs sa maîtrise dès le début du duel… et dès sa fin.

- _Stupefae_ ! S'écria-t-il.

La majeure partie de la salle crut alors qu'il avait mal prononcée son incantation. Mais il n'en était rien, loin de là.

Mohammed Al-Djèbr méritait réellement son nom. Il était incroyablement doué en Arithmancie et algèbre. Imaginez, à son jeune âge, parvenir à modifier l'architecture arithmétique d'un sortilège ! Cela nécessitait des dizaines d'heures de travail pour y parvenir pleinement, sans compter qu'il fallait totalement réapprendre le sort par la suite !

Etonné par cette étrange attaque, Elmuth Verring ne considéra par celle-ci comme dangereuse, et se contenta de dresser un simplissime sortilège de bouclier pour se protéger… bien mal lui en prit, car son adversaire avait prévu cela.

Le _protego_ était un sortilège défensif de base, qui n'arrêtait que les attaques à structure magique. Si votre sortilège attaquant était bâti de façon à agir physiquement, alors il traverserait tout simplement la défense sans perdre la moindre partie de sa puissance, comme si la barrière n'existait pas.

Le septième année n'eut alors pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait qu'il fut percuté et renversé en arrière par le nouveau sortilège de stupéfixion. Son adversaire se contenta ensuite d'aller lui prendre sa baguette.

- Et le vainqueur est monsieur Mohammed Al-Djèbr !

A ces mots, tous les Gryffondors –excepté Luna qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire- explosèrent en applaudissement, vite suivis par les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, et même les professeurs se joignirent au mouvement. L'enseignante en Arithmancie était au bord des larmes.

- Et maintenant, nous allons assister au duel opposant mesdemoiselles Luna Lovegood et Irina Preseren ! A vous !

Les deux jeunes premières années se retrouvèrent bien vite à se saluer. Lorsque leur regard se rencontra, œil pour yeux, elles se fixèrent pendant un temps, semblant se jauger l'une l'autre, comme pressentant que ce duel ne serait pas de tout repos.

A l'exact instant où elles achevèrent leur dixième pas, presque exactement au même moment, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'agressèrent violemment à coups de rafales de sortilèges, tout en esquivant habilement celles qu'envoyait leur adversaire.

Les deux jeunes filles paraissait être de même niveau, et semblait avoir les mêmes connaissances. Les boucliers de tous types et les sortilèges avancés de bien des années supérieurs à leur niveau estimé semblaient être communs pour ces deux brillantes élèves.

Aussi retors l'une que l'autre, elles profitaient du moindre instant de déconcentration de leur adversaire pour le bombarder littéralement encore et encore, le forçant à se protéger.

En un rien de temps, l'estrade se retrouva piégée en presque tous points. Un véritable No-Mans-Land était apparu entre les deux adversaires, couvert de trous, de clous et de diverses pointes, de restes de métamorphoses déjouées, et d'encore de bien d'autres choses.

Ce combat promettait du durer des heures… et quel que soit la gagnante, elle ne pouvait se le permettre pour la suite du tournoi !

Mais la jeune borgne n'était pas encore totalement habituée au désavantage provoqué par l'absence de son œil droit, et Luna l'avait parfaitement deviné. Son champ de vision était complet à gauche, mais il lui fallait tourner la tête pour voir à droite… Et, si son attention était occupée à gauche, elle ne penserait pas à vérifier si un sortilège ne venait pas de l'autre côté… si ?

L'espoir de Luna fut bien vite vérifié. Tandis qu'elle laissait sa métamorphose être défaite par son adversaire, elle jeta un sortilège informulé de percussion, du type d'une sphère contractée. Cela lui permettait d'en réduire la luminescence, et donc de faire en sorte qu'il soit moins remarquable et remarqué.

Elle percuta de plein fouet son adversaire, totalement prit au dépourvu, et l'envoya valser violemment tout contre les protections de l'estrade. Luna n'avait pas lésiné sur la puissance de son sortilège.

- Et miss Lovegood l'emporte ! S'exclama le maître des Potions et des Chauve-souris en voletant rapidement vers sa serpente mal en point.

Heureusement, tout allait bien pour elle, et elle revint quelques instants auprès de Luna pour la féliciter froidement, avant de regagner les gradins. Cela permit au concours de continuer sous les meilleurs auspices…

- Le prochain et dernier duel des quarts de finale opposera Mesdemoiselles Fraudula Esternov et Joanne Bowling ! S'exclama le professeur Snape. Miss, en place !

Les jeunes filles furent bien rapidement sur l'estrade. Après les classiques formalités et convenances, le tout sous le regard appréciateur de la majeure partie des mâles de l'école, un combat parfaitement inégal s'engagea.

La dénommée Bowling attaquait rapidement et avec une puissance respectable, mais ne faisait preuve d'aucune imagination ou finesse. Elle se contentait de foncer dans le tas, de viser droit devant elle, même si son adversaire se trouvait à côté… Elle ne semblait pas avoir comprit que la puissance résidait dans la pratique et la théorie plus que dans le maquillage et les sortilèges mammaires… L'ancienne élève de Durmstrang n'eut absolument aucun mal à l'emporter… métamorphosant simplement quelques uns de ses cheveux en oiseaux, elle les envoya perturber son adversaire. Dupe, celle-ci se laissa distraire, et fut touchée par un simplissime sortilège de désarmement quelques instants plus tard…

- Et Miss Esternov remporte ce duel !

Une imposante salve d'applaudissements retentit alors de par toute la grande salle.

- Et maintenant, passons sans plus attendre aux duels de demi-finale ! Messieurs Zabini et Al-Djèbr, à vous !

Le duel à venir était fort prometteur. D'un côté, l'on avait le droit à un élève qui maîtrisait un sortilège unique que le bouclier de base ne pouvait arrêter, et de l'autre, l'on avait un enfant retord qui connaissait un grand nombre de charmes divers et variés très adaptés pour un usage en duel.

Dès le début du duel, le jeune cinquième année réitéra son usage de son sortilège personnel, sûr de sa victoire s'il parvenait à toucher son adversaire.

Mais Blaise était bien loin d'être un imbécile. Il ne connaissait pas de sortilège de bouclier qu'il pensait capable d'arrêter cette étonnante variante du Stupéfix. Mais, en revanche, il connaissait une version secondaire du sortilège de silence… couplée à un sortilège d'entrave.

- _Silencium Stupefae _! S'écria-t-il en esquivant trois rayons dudit sort.

Surprit par cette incantation, Mohammed Al-Djèbr perdit sa concentration pendant quelques infimes instants où il laissa la panique l'envahir. Ce sortilège, s'il le touchait, l'empêcherait de prononcer un mot en particulier… c'est-à-dire, la formule précise de son invention ! Et il ne maîtrisait pas les informulés !

Ce fut néanmoins sans grande difficulté qu'il esquiva le rayon de Blaise en faisant quelques pas à sa gauche, et regagna ainsi toute sa confiance.

Mais les sortilèges en rayons continuent à exister tant que leur lanceur ne rompt pas son charme. Cela peut-être un désavantage avec certaines tactiques de duel très avancées et compliquées, mais permet aussi de modifier le sortilège en cours de route ! C'est pour cette simple raison qu'il suffit à Blaise de coupler un simple mot à un large mouvement de baguette pour réorienter son sort… et ainsi prendre totalement au dépourvu un cinquième année sûr de sa victoire.

Immédiatement touché et déconcerté par la perte de sa meilleure arme, Mohammed Al-Djèbr laissa s'écouler quelques secondes d'hésitation, que son adversaire mit immédiatement à profit. En quelques instants, il se retrouva tout simplement désarmé par un classique _Expeliarmus_…

- Blaise Zabini remporte ce duel ! S'exclama l'Arbitre Snapien.

A ces mots, la majeure partie de l'école explosa en applaudissements. Le favori de ce tournoi était en finale ! A leur place, les jumeaux Weasley et leur camarade Lee Jordan étaient en train de prendre les paris pour savoir qui gagnerait donc la finale contre le jeune serpent…

- Et maintenant, place à la seconde demi-finale, et à mesdemoiselles Lovegood et Esternov !

L'ancienne élève de Durmstrang paraissait être épuisée de son précédent duel. Bouger rapidement avec une jambe de bois ne devait certainement pas être ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique à faire…

Et il ne fallut effectivement pas bien longtemps à Luna pour l'emporter. Son adversaire, passé quelques minutes d'un combat inégal, s'effondra littéralement au sol, haletant sans cesse et paraissant avoir une forte fièvre.

- Miss Lovegood l'emporte par défaut ! S'exclama l'Arbitre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh emmena la jeune russe à l'infirmerie en menaçant quiconque de l'en empêcher…

- Souhaitez-vous prendre quelques minutes de pause, Mademoiselle Lovegood ? Proposa le professeur Snape en faisant signe à Blaise de remonter sur l'estrade.

- Inutile, professeur, je n'en ai nul besoin pour rétamer cet idiot !

- Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau, Lovegood ! S'exclama Blaise avec un sourire sadique, confiant en ses capacités.

Il n'appréciait réellement pas la jeune fille. Léo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance… même s'il devait avouer qu'elle était réellement très belle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit Blaisou, nargua celle-ci, ton cercueil sera à mes frais !

- Prépares plutôt le tien, simplette !

Un coup de sifflet retentit soudain dans la salle, annonçant le coup d'envoi du duel.

- _Incarcerum_ ! S'écria Blaise, en visant Luna.

_Sortilège de cordes,_ pensa immédiatement celle-ci. _Peuh ! Que croit-il faire ?_

Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille en voyant que le maléfice lancé contre elle n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle pensait ! En fait de liens, s'était un sort d'assommement qui avait jaillit de la baguette de Blaise.

_Etonnant_ ! Pensa Remus Lupin, à sa place à la table des professeurs. _Lancer un sort en disant le nom d'un autre… voilà qui démontre une grande maîtrise de ses pensées… Occlumencie, donc._

Réagissant en quelques instants, Luna dévia la trajectoire du maléfice en l'écartant d'un large coup de main, sa baguette luisant d'un sort réfléchissant. N'attendant pas que son adversaire réagisse, elle enchaîna en se jetant à elle-même silencieusement un sort de désillusion, et disparu immédiatement de la vue de tout un chacun.

Invisible, n'attendant pas que Blaise la remarque et lance un contre-sort, elle jeta sur ses pieds un charme informulé de silence, afin que ses pas ne soient pas entendus, et entreprit alors de mettre en œuvre la petite stratégie qu'elle avait développée pour cette finale. Si le Serpentard n'était pas particulièrement puissant, il était très rapide et rusé, et cela suffisait à en faire un adversaire remarquable.

Parfaitement impossible à repérer, placée à quelques pas à gauche de Blaise, tout juste contre les barrières magiques de l'Estrade de Duel, Luna entreprit de détacher ses boucles d'oreille, les célèbres bouchons de bierraubeurre qui révoltaient toutes les représentantes du sexe féminin.

Ce que personne hormis Léo ne savait, c'est que ces humbles et insignifiants petits objets avaient été bombardés par des dizaines de sortilèges différents. Désormais, en plus d'être aussi durs que l'acier, en plus de provoquer une terrifiante douleur à tout voleur, ils permettaient aussi à notre chère camarade de jouir de maints effets bénéfiques sans avoir besoin de se concentrer pour les maintenir en action, la puissance nécessaire étant puisée automatiquement dans sa propre énergie magique.

En plus d'avoir lancés maints charmes sur ses boucles d'oreille, Luna avait aussi sculptées des petites cavités qu'elle avait magiquement agrandies avec des sortilèges d'extension. Elle avait put ainsi stocker quelques fioles de potion très utiles, et quelques objets particulièrement sadiques… Pour les saisir, il lui suffisait donc de profiter de son invisibilité pour agrandir ses bijoux personnels.

Sans plus attendre, elle prit une pleine poignée de simples cailloux qu'elle lança juste au dessus de Blaise, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Immédiatement, elle jeta un sortilège de réflexion physique afin que les petites pierres ricochent sans laisser voir de quelle direction ils avaient été lancés, leur invisibilité ne s'annulant qu'après quelques secondes.

D'ores et déjà totalement déconcerté, Blaise parvint néanmoins à réagir au quart de tour lorsqu'il vit une brève lueur apparaître à sa droite. Il dressa un protego à sa puissance maximale, et arrêta les clous, vis et épines qui se précipitèrent sur lui. L'instant suivant, il recula de quelques pas pour esquiver ce qui semblait être un sortilège de désarmement, mais fut prit à son propre piège ! Il avait envoyés balader les cailloux métamorphosés tout autour de lui, s'entourant lui-même de ceux-ci, et se piégeant tout seul. Dès son premier pas, il s'enfonça une pointe dans le pied, ses simples chausses de toile et de cuir léger ne le protégeant pas le moins du monde.

Hurlant de douleur, sous quelques rires moqueurs de la part des spectateurs, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut en pleine tête le résultat d'un sortilège de désarmement et d'un de percussion.

En seulement quelques instants, Luna se saisit de sa propre baguette, et la pointa sur lui.

- Et Miss Lovegood remporte le duel !

Seule une petite partie de la salle se mit alors à applaudir, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Tout le monde ou presque espérait que le Serpentard l'emporte… lui, au moins, avait du mérite ! Il était sympathique, bon élève, toujours poli et de bonne compagnie ! Pas comme son adversaire, cette fille étrange…

- Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Lovegood ! S'exclama Dumbledore en s'approchant de la jeune fille, au milieu de l'estrade. C'est un honneur pour moi de remettre cinquante points à la Maison Gryffondor !

A ces mots, la plupart des Rugissants se levèrent et anéantirent le silence avec force cris de joie et applaudissements.

_Qu'ils se taisent, ces hypocrites_, pensa Luna en grimaçant. _Hier, je suis indésirable, aujourd'hui, je suis une star, et demain ? Une pute ?_

- En plus de cela, continua Dumbledore, j'ai la joie de vous remettre une récompense de friandises conséquente, avec tous les remerciements de la Confiserie de Pré-Au-Lard !

_Dépêches toi de passer à la suite, vieux shnock ! Bon sang, Léo déteint sur moi ma parole…_

- Et maintenant, Miss Lovegood, pourriez-vous répondre à nos interrogations en nous expliquant votre étonnante stratégie ?

- On s'en CONTREFICHE ! Eructa soudain Luna, en perdant patience. J'ai le droit de demander un duel contre un professeur, non ? Alors, qui est volontaire ?

A ces mots, ce fut le silence complet dans la salle. Elle ne parlait pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? Cette possibilité supplémentaire avait été prévue au cas ou un septième année remporte le duel, mais elle-même n'était que débutante, aussi prometteuse fut-elle ! Elle n'avait aucune chance !

Sur l'estrade, le vieux directeur semblait fort étonné de cette demande.

- Euh et bien, euh oui, euh… un bonbon au citron ?

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, celui là… Le jeune Léonard avait apprit quelques astuces à son amie, décidément !

- Soit, alors, qui est volontaire, mes amis ? Demanda-t'il à ses collègues, en se tournant vers les gradins où ils étaient installés.

Seules deux personnes se proposèrent, les professeurs Snape et Flitwick.

- Qui préférez-vous défier, Miss Lovegood ?

- Peu m'importe, répondit froidement Luna en regardant ses pieds et ses pantoufles de Ronflaks Cornus, du moment qu'ils sont meilleurs qu'en cours !

A ces mots, l'ensemble des enseignants fronçât les sourcils. Oserait-elle sous-entendre qu'ils étaient mauvais professeurs ? Elle n'oserait pas !

Ce fut ce moment que les deux volontaires choisirent pour décider qui participerait au duel. Et, tandis que la chauve-souris des cachots retournait à sa place, le petit maître des Sortilèges, rescapé miraculeux, montait sur l'estrade…

Depuis qu'il était sortit par miracle de sa pétrification, le professeur Flitwick avait été remit sur pieds par les soins intensifs de Mrs Pomfresh. Quelques heures seulement avaient suffies pour qu'il soit capable de reprendre ses cours là où il les avait laissés en plan.

Il est peu dire que la mort de deux de ses élèves l'affecta énormément… il s'en tint personnellement responsable, et rendit visite aux parents pour présenter ses condoléances dès qu'il le put. Il ignorait que, dans les années à venir, il devrait bien souvent recommencer…

- Bien ! S'exclama Dumbledore en souriant et en se frottant les mains. Cet affrontement aura lieu selon les règles habituelles du duel amical ! Prenez place, mademoiselle et monsieur, saluez-vous, reculez de dix pas, et commencez le combat !

- Assez de blabla, répondit Luna en interrompant le directeur d'un geste de la main. On commence !

Sans plus attendre, elle se posta droit en face de son nouvel adversaire, et attendit en fronçant les sourcils que celui-ci daigne la saluer. Puis, exactement en même temps, ils se tournèrent le dos et le duel commença…

A l'exact instant où il posa le pied au sol après son dixième pas, le professeur Flitwick s'exclama de toutes ses forces, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, sa baguette pointée derrière lui :

- _Aero Dilatatum_ ! **(IV)**

Soudain, un court et fin rayon jaillit de sa baguette, et parcourut quelques mètres avant de soudain se transformer pendant un instant en une sphère aux reflets jaunâtres. Tout autour de celle-ci, l'air se dilata brusquement, provoquant un grand souffle qui évacua une imposante masse d'air vers l'extérieur, et entre autres vers Luna.

Ne craignant pas ce simple sortilège à but déconcentrant, celle-ci hurla un maléfice de clous, et parvint à en disposer sur une large bande entre elle et son adversaire avant de devoir ériger un sortilège du bouclier pour parer un stupéfix.

Réagissant au quart de tour, elle commença à mettre sa stratégie en pratique par un _Laboris_, un sortilège de douleur progressive à la limite de la Magie Noire. Tant qu'il était maintenu, il provoquait une infime douleur qui augmentait rapidement d'intensité.

Son but était tout d'abord de déconcentrer son professeur en l'étonnant de sa connaissance d'un tel sortilège, avant de l'handicaper visiblement et de l'essouffler pour diminuer ses forces, et donc sa puissance et sa rapidité.

Mais Filius Flitwick était un combattant d'excellence jouissant d'une fort longue expérience. Blessé à maintes reprises au cours de sa vie, il s'était habitué à ressentir de la douleur artificielle, et parvenait relativement à passer outre. Cela lui conférait donc plus de temps de réaction que ce que son adversaire avait prévu.

Sans attendre un instant, il brisa la concentration de Luna en lui jetant un sortilège de dérapage sous une forme rare : une flèche de magie.

Il existe plusieurs formes pour les sortilèges : les rayons sont lents, mais permettent une modification du sortilège en cours de route. Les Sphères sont plus lentes encore, mais permettent une meilleure précision et exploitent extrêmement bien la puissance fournie au sortilège.

Les flèches de magie, enfin, prenaient la forme d'un ovale tout particulièrement allongé. Le lanceur contractait sa sphère pour lui donner une plus grande vitesse, tout en conservant la précision et la puissance originale. Les seuls inconvénients étaient l'impossibilité de changer son sortilège en cours de route et l'augmentation de la puissance et de la maîtrise mentale requises pour imposer la forme à l'explosion de magie.

- _Expeliarmus_ ! Cria soudain Flitwick, ne laissant pas de répit à son adversaire.

Luna fut surprise alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, et fut heurtée de plein fouet, violement envoyée en arrière, sa baguette dérobée à sa main et récupérée au vol par l'enseignant.

- Et le vainqueur de ce duel est le Professeur Filius Flitwick ! S'exclama le professeur Snape.

- Je ne suis pas encore vaincue ! Interrompit Luna, redressée.

Un rayon bleu jaillit tout soudain de ses mains, droit sur son adversaire, et envoya valser au bout du ring le petit professeur de sortilèges.

A cela, ce fut la totale stupéfaction dans la salle. L'adversaire de la jeune fille ne releva même pas le fait d'avoir été bousculé, et se contenta de la regarder avec de grands yeux, stupéfait. Elle avait faite de la Magie sans baguette et informulée ! Un accident ?

- Le duel continue ! Ordonna littéralement Luna en regardant au plafond. Prenez ça !

De ses mains tendues jaillirent alors plusieurs sortilèges à une incroyable puissance, plus forte encore que lorsqu'elle usait de sa baguette. Sans l'entrave artificielle, elle pouvait parfaitement exploiter son potentiel et sa puissance…

- _Electro_ ! _Magia-extinctum_ ! _Electro_ !

Filius Flitwick se reprit rapidement en se rendant compte de tout cela, et put remercier sa petite taille, sans quoi il aurait été foudroyé sur place par une sphère d'air et d'humidité parcourue de véritables éclairs. S'il s'était prit cela… il ne pensait pas s'en être ressortit en parfait état ! Sans compter avec ce sortilège qui provoquait l'extinction de vos pouvoirs magiques pour un temps !

Il contre-attaqua aussitôt avec un puissant sortilège dont il avait connaissance, un duo entre un _brise-bouclier_ et un sortilège d'entrave partielle. S'il touchait la jeune fille, elle ne pourrait plus user de son incroyable capacité aussi puissamment pour environ une minute. Et, puisqu'il avait sa baguette…

Comme il l'avait prévu, Luna érigea un bouclier en faisant un grand cercle avec un bras, et en se mettant de profil. Cela lui permettait de réduire la surface d'impact potentiel du sort sur sa personne.

Mais, ce que Filius Flitwick n'imaginait pas, c'était le type de bouclier utilisé. Au vu du niveau de Luna, il s'attendait à un _protego_ d'une grande puissance, éventuellement intégral. Son sort, réglé sur la fréquence de ce bouclier, l'aurait déchiqueté de toutes parts au premier contact.

Mais là, la défense invoquée par son adversaire était toute différente : il s'agissait d'un bouclier Physico-magique, l'un des plus puissants mélanges de magies défensives et offensives jamais créé.

Ce barrage incroyable mesurait environ cinquante centimètres de rayon, et arborait par intermittence une parfaite teinte blanche ou noire. Transparent, il n'était absolument pas difficile de voir à travers pour le diriger sur la trajectoire des sortilèges à éviter. Mais ce n'était pas là tout. En plus de cela, il était lié à un sortilège d'absorption nettement reconnaissable de par la fluctuation en spirale de l'aura de la puissance magique de Luna autour de son sortilège. Autrement dit, et au vu de la puissance de la jeune fille, son sortilège serait totalement neutralisé et sa puissance absorbée, permettant à son adversaire de récupérer une partie de ses forces !

Néanmoins, il possédait encore un espoir ! Son sortilège était lancé sous la forme d'un rayon. Si cela était une faiblesse dans certains cas, cela permettait aussi de modifier le sort tant qu'il était en course. Il ajouta alors une nouvelle couche, et transforma son sortilège double en un triple, lui permettant de glisser sur la défense de Luna avant de reprendre sa trajectoire initiale.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Luna s'entoura en plus d'un bouclier de protego, comprenant que son excellente défense venait de devenir inutile. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, elle ajouta encore un bouclier, plus encore un autre, plus large à chaque fois, et s'entoura ainsi de trois boucliers distincts. L'un arrêterait le briseur de sorts, l'autre le sortilège d'entrave, et le dernier, global, laisserait le sortilège de contournement tourner tout autour d'elle. Il lui suffirait alors de lancer un bouclier double, mêlé à un sortilège d'absorption, pour annuler le sort de son adversaire.

Tout se passa très vite, et seulement deux secondes après que Filius Flitwick eut terminé de prononcer son incantation première, sa rivale fut heurtée par sa magie. Le premier bouclier se brisa sous l'effet de l'entrave, le second disparu sous l'effet du brise-bouclier… mais ce sortilège ne disparut pas pour autant, et heurta de plein fouet la jeune fille, anéantissant son ultime défense, et l'envoyant une nouvelle fois valser en tous sens.

La force accumulée des trois sortilèges du petit professeur était réellement impressionnante ! Luna sentit une bonne partie de ses côtes se briser sous la violence de l'impact, et toussa immédiatement une belle quantité de sang. Sa réception au sol fut tout aussi brutale, et un craquement sec retentit lorsque son bras gauche heurta l'estrade avec rudesse. Elle ne poussa pas un seul cri, mais grimaça largement.

Nombre de hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la salle, en provenance des élèves et des professeurs. Ces derniers étaient étonnés d'un tel résultat, l'attaque du professeur Flitwick n'était pourtant pas très puissante, juste technique !

Une voix enragée hurla soudain :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

En provenance de l'un des membres du public, le sortilège de la mort se dirigea droit en direction du petit duelliste, brisa les défenses de l'estrade, et se précipita vers sa cible… celle-ci ne l'évita que d'extrême justesse, ne devant sa vie sauve qu'à ses réflexes de combattant confirmé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors avec crainte en direction de l'agresseur. Le souvenir de l'année dernière, l'attaque de deux mangemorts fanatiques et du renégat Quirrel, était encore dans les esprits…

- LEO ! Hurla Hermione, paniquée, en se tenant la tête entre les mains. MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

- Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? Eructa le jeune garçon en réponse.

Face aux regards horrifiés, il disparut soudainement, accompagné d'une petite détonation sèche, et réapparut juste aux côtés de Luna.

_Mais comment_ ? Pensa Dumbledore.

Les barrières auraient pourtant dues le bloquer ! Il était un elfe, mais tout de même ! Si les Elfes de maison pouvaient transplaner en faisant fit des barrages, s'était parce que leur composition était transmise de génération en génération, depuis les fondateurs. Même lui, directeur, ne la connaissait pas ! Alors, comment ce jeune garçon avait-il put ?

Dans le silence le plus total, Léo leva sa baguette et lança silencieusement quelques sortilèges de son cru pour soigner sa jeune camarade, la remettant immédiatement sur pieds. Sans attendre, elle grimaça et cracha :

- Ce n'est que partie remise, professeur ! Je vous défierais à nouveau ! _**Shó te stèsté siì stós atàtse ! (Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !)**_

Ce fut immédiatement le tollé général dans la grande salle. Une Fourchelangue ! Elle était donc bien une démone ! Les accusations portées contre elle en début d'année étaient donc bel et bien véridiques !

- _**Tésé có tós ! (Taisez-vous tous !) **_Continua cruellement Léo, se plaisant à ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Cette fois-ci, aucun son ne sortit des bouches des bouseux de service. L'habituelle mouche voletant gracieusement avait faite une crise cardiaque. Si l'on pouvait s'attendre à cela ! Léonard aussi était Fourchelangue !

- Parler Fourchelangue n'est pas une marque de magie noire ! Éructa-t-il. Fourrez-vous cela dans la tête ! Où ailleurs, pour celles et ceux qui ont le cerveau dans le caleçon !

Sur ces mots, Léo transplana sans attendre, emmenant Luna avec lui, direction son petit repaire…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Salle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Quelque jours plus tard, le quinze janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois._

Susan attendait impatiemment ce jour depuis le précédent cours. La dernière fois qu'elle et sa classe avaient eut un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Weasley leur avait annoncé qu'il leur parlerait entre autres de Magelus Soinner et de son œuvre littéraire.

Bien que fort répugnant, cet homme était, nul ne peut le nier, un grand homme de lettres. Il avait laissés maints textes aussi mystérieux et passionnants qu'élégants à la lecture et à la réflexion. A vrai dire, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient un caractère raciste, elle adorait tous les lire.

Lorsque, enfin, tous les élèves furent installés à leur place, l'enseignant roux commença son cours, en dévoilant les nouvelles affiches accrochées au mur, en rapport avec les thèmes du jour. L'on pouvait voir le portrait d'un homme d'âge mûr qui arborait une légère barbe noire.

- Ecoutez bien ce qui suit, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, dit le maître, il y a de très fortes chances pour que ce sujet tombe lors de vos examens.

Redoublant alors d'attention à cette annonce, Susan vérifia que sa plume enchantée notait bien tout, puis se concentra sur la voix de son professeur préféré.

…

_Le nom de la Famille des Soinner est apparut pour la première fois au quatrième siècle, dans l'Empire Romain en pleine déchéance. Descendants en lignée cousine du Père Créateur, les Soinner acquirent le titre de Comtes de Monneort, en Francie Occidentale, et construisirent tranquillement une respectable fortune. S'intégrant bien rapidement dans les milieux Sorciers de tous pays, ils s'assurèrent une forte réputation parmi les Sangs-Purs. Certains d'entre eux émigrèrent en Angleterre au onzième siècle, abandonnant leurs pouvoirs pour fuir quelques troubles occasionnels dans le jeune royaume de France. Là, ils s'établirent luxueusement et accédèrent bien rapidement au Conseil du Maggenmagot._

_Magelus Soinner naît le quinze avril mil cinq cent quarante neuf, dans le manoir familial des Soinner. Unique héritier mâle de la lignée, il est constamment choyé par tous les siens, et courtisés par toutes les autres familles de Sangs-Purs. Durant son enfance, il se montre très ouvert aux autres personnes, et s'intéresse grandement à l'immense bibliothèque familiale, seule collection privée de livres de toutes les îles Anglaise._

_Lorsqu'il entre à Poudlard, exceptionnellement à l'âge de dix ans, il révèle immédiatement un savoir impressionnant. S'il n'est pas extraordinairement bon en pratique, ses théories sont très en avance pour son âge, notamment en arithmancie. A seulement quinze ans, il améliore un sortilège d'assommement et créée ainsi le célèbre Stupéfix. Plusieurs autres charmes divers et variés suivront durant sa scolarité, dont le sortilège de Mémoire de l'Oubliette, le Flipendo, le célèbre sortilège de repoussement, ou encore un dépassé sortilège de dépoussiérage. _

_Mais la véritable passion du jeune Magelus Soinner se révéla bien vite être l'Histoire du temps passé. Outre l'obtention absolument brillante de ses Aspics, il décrochera aussi une maîtrise de savoir Historique pour une rédaction incroyablement complète sur l'Histoire de la Guerre de Sanglant, qui opposa les Vampires aux sorciers de Roumanie._

_Suite à ses sept années primaire de scolarité à l'Ecole de Magie de Beauxbâtons, il aurait sans aucune peine put suivre des études complémentaires dans n'importe quelle branche de la Magie, mais il choisit de se consacrer à sa passion de l'Histoire._

_Après s'être assuré de l'accordance des Pères et des Mères à son souhait, il se plongea dans les documents antiques et accéda aux archives du onzième siècle avec l'accord exclusif du Maggenmagot._

_Durant quarante années, Magelus Soinner étudia maints ouvrages et documents de par toute l'Europe. C'est en l'an mil cinq cent septante et un qu'il publia son premier ouvrage, « Les Origines des Pères et des Mères ». Trois autres livres suivirent durant les sept années suivantes, et obtinrent un immense succès de par toute l'Europe Sorcière, assurant ainsi renommée et fortune à leur auteur._

_Irréductible célibataire, Magelus Soinner commença à s'intéresser à la politique dans les environs de l'an mil cinq cent octante. Il succéda à son père au poste de Lord Soinner et fit entendre ses opinions conservatrices à maintes reprises, s'opposant par exemple à l'éducation avancée des Nés-Moldus, et quémandant une étroite surveillance des Sangs-mêlés et des Sangs de Sorciers de Bourbe **(NdA : Sorciers depuis nombre de générations, mais pas Sangs-Purs). **Il n'obtint pas immédiatement gain de cause, mais s'affirma et acquit un grand talent d'orateur durant ces quelques années._

_Outre son chemin politique, il publia encore plusieurs textes et biographie, tels que « La Conquête des Fées », « Le Père Créateur », « Les Gobelins et les Lìdalk », « L'Origine d'Azkaban », « Poudlard et ses origines religieuses », « Poudlard et son influence au fil du temps », « Les Sorciers Celtes et leur culture »…_

_En l'an mil six cent trois, à l'âge de cinquante quatre ans, il publie –avec l'accord exceptionnel du Ministère de la Magie- une version considérée comme complète de « La Légende des Quatre », ce qui lui vaut immédiatement un regain de popularité et d'admiration titanesque. Neuf années plus tard suivra « La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur», texte exceptionnel retraçant sa vérité de l'histoire du Premier Envoyé._

_Magelus Soinner profita de sa bonne image pour se présenter aux Elections Ministérielles en l'an mil six cent treize. Il obtint la majorité absolue des voix avec un score de nonante et un pourcents, établissant ainsi un record jamais égalé jusqu'à maintenant de par toute l'Europe Ministérielle._

_Le Mandat de Magelus Soinner fut à l'image de celui de son prédécesseur : l'Angleterre magique et plus largement l'Europe connurent un véritable âge d'or, durant lequel les découvertes et réalisations magiques s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné. En l'an mil six cent dix-sept, la profession d'Oubliator fut créée pour permettre le rétablissement complet de La Loi de Dissimulation de La Magie, mise à mal par quelques excentriques Nés-Moldus._

_C'est en l'an Mil six cent dix-neuf, tandis qu'il siégeait à un conseil du Maggenmagot, que Magelus Soinner tomba soudainement au sol, après avoir consommé un simple verre d'eau. Il avait été empoisonné avec un mélange d'Arsenic et de Mercure. Son assassin ne fut jamais identifié._

_L'illustre Ministre fut enterré avec les honneurs dus à son rang, et rejoignit la longue lignée des Soinner dans leur tombeau familial, en France._

…

- Voici, s'exclama Arthur Weasley en souriant, c'était là la biographie du Ministre Soinner. Vous pourrez remarquer que maints documents que nous étudierons dans les années à venir seront écrits de sa main. Pour cette raison, je vais vous demander de me réaliser une dissertation sur la « Légende des Quatre », l'une de ses œuvres, que nous étudierons au prochain cours. Oui, Mr Raspoutine ?

- Professeur, auriez-vous des exemplaires originaux à nous prêter ?

- Bien entendu, Mr Raspoutine. Je vous en ferai parvenir un dans la soirée, ainsi qu'à chaque élève qui en voudra.

Aussi anodine pouvait-elle paraître, cette demande avait un but bien précis. Les actuels ouvrages d'histoire, y compris ceux de Magelus Soinner, étaient tous terriblement déformés par la censure…

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, dès le cours achevé, Susan se précipita vers son professeur préféré pour lui demander une copie du précieux ouvrage. Luna, elle, préféra se glisser derrière le bureau de l'enseignant, discrètement, pour y prendre un des livres, tandis que Léo attirait l'attention en trébuchant maladroitement et en renversant une table…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, Dortoir de nos amis, le soir venu._

Au moment où je vous conte ces quelques mots, tous nos petits amis étaient réunis dans leur salle commune privée, occupés à réviser leurs cours avec passion.

Alors qu'Hermione étudiait un ouvrage de Métamorphose de septième année, Blaise lisait un manuel de Défense du Niveau des Facultés, tandis qu'Harry déchiffrait tranquillement un livre de Potionnisme de même niveau.

De leur côté, pendant que Susan notait diverses informations obtenues dans une étude en Lìdalkevdèn, Luna et Léo réfléchissaient activement au mystère de la « Légende des Quatre », l'ensemble des cinq légendes proposé à la réflexion par le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Arthur Weasley.

Il s'agissait là d'un bien étrange problème…

_"Le lai d'un héros d'armes"_

_"Azurus Carstap"_

_Par Magelus Soinner_

**(I)**

_Claudius Herimus était jadis un général Byzantin, stratège de grand talent et sans doute amant de l'Impératrice Théodora. Sous son commandement, les armées de l'Empire Romain d'Orient remportèrent maintes grandes victoires contre les barbares du Nord et les peuples de Mésopotamie et des alentours de la mer Morte._

_Maintenant, l'origine de ce Héros Moyenâgeux est quelque peu obscure._

_Claudius Herimus est né en l'an de grâce quatre cent septante et un, dans les environs de l'actuelle Roumanie, de père et de mère inconnu._

_Tout ce que l'on sait précisément de cette période, c'est qu'il fut élevé par une tribu Scythe durant ses quatorze premières années, durant lesquelles il acquit un merveilleux talent de combattant monté._

_A cette époque, il était nommé Azurus Carstap, littéralement « Magicien Chevaucheur » dans le langage de l'époque. Car, effectivement, Claudius Herimus était un magicien de grand talent, capable d'aider son peuple à survivre dans de difficiles conditions simplement en invoquant son propre pouvoir._

_L'existence errante de cet enfant du monde changea du jour au lendemain lorsque sa tribu fut anéantie par les Armées du Général Byzantin Bélisaire. _

_Alors que tous les Scythes étaient mis à mort, hommes et femmes, enfants et vieillards, la couleur de la peau d'Azurus retint l'attention du stratège Romain._

_« Comment te nommes-tu, enfant ? » Demanda-t-il alors._

_« Azurus Carstap » Répondit le jeune homme, terrorisé par le massacre et impressionné par la prestance de l'homme._

_« Alors, jeune Azurus, ainsi ais-je décidé que tu deviendrais mon fils. A mes côtés tu chevaucheras, avec moi tu vivras, et par moi tu prospéreras ! »_

_Et ainsi fut-il donc pour le jeune guerrier des plaines._

_Durant le voyage de retour à Constantinople, Bélisaire se révéla en secret être un magicien de grand talent, expert dans l'art du duel et dans la fabrication d'armes et armures enchantées. Son savoir immense et sa gentillesse gagnèrent bien rapidement le cœur d'Azurus, qui en vint à se comporter avec la même fidélité et le même amour qu'Enkidou pour Gilgamesh._

_« Claudius Herimus te nommeras-tu désormais » Dit alors Bélisaire. « Ce nom, bien des ennuis t'éviteras, et les faveurs Impériales t'attireras »._

_« Son Altesse Théodora tu aimeras au premier regard » Prophétisa t'il, « Mais prend garde à l'instance dirigeante sous le masque trompeur de l'union de la beauté et de la bonté »._

_« L'Empereur Justinien ne peut grand-chose face à moi, le peuple me tient en plus haute estime que lui, mais il attend la moindre de mes erreurs pour me rétrograder paysan. Fais donc attention. »_

_Comme Bélisaire l'avait dit, Claudius fut sous le charme de l'Impératrice dès qu'il la rencontra. Il ignorait alors que ce moindre pêché l'entraînerait dans des abysses sans fin._

_Durant de nombreuses années, les Armées Byzantines en campagne remportèrent maintes victoires sous le juste et noble commandement unit de Bélisaire et Claudius. D'Italie en Mésopotamie, De l'Egypte jusqu'aux plaines Scythes, rarement le monde vit amis plus complémentaires et plus doués. _

_Si Bélisaire était un stratège de grand talent, Claudius se révéla amoureux des plantes et des décoctions, et il créa maints breuvages et méthodes de magie pour soigner ses troupes et ses camarades, attirant ainsi plus encore la gloire et l'amour du peuple._

_Mais toutes choses agréables doivent avoir une fin. Lorsqu'un jour l'Empereur Justinien surprit Claudius en train de faire la cour à l'Impératrice Théodora, il considéra ceci comme une haute trahison, et s'exclama au Peuple :_

_« Chair de la Nation, l'on m'a trompé ! Derrière ses apparats, le Général Bélisaire s'est révélé un bourreau des innocents et un hérétique à l'Eglise ! Dans chaque contrée civilisée, il a mis à morts tous ceux qui n'obéissaient pas à la loi de Byzance et de l'Empire Romain, accumulant pêchés et charniers là où Rome régnait jadis glorieusement. De tels actes ne sauraient être approuvés par la Civilisation d'Arts que nous représentons. En punition de ses méfaits intolérables, le Général Bélisaire est donc condamné à finir ses jours aux cachots ! »._

_Sauvé de la mort immédiate par sa renommée, Bélisaire prit alors la fuite avec son ami, sans lui tenir rigueur de son erreur et sans lui donner responsabilité de sa chute._

_Mais leur voyage tourna au drame lorsque les Dromons fidèles à l'Empereur usèrent de leur Feu Grégeois, et coulèrent le navire fuyard. Bélisaire trouva la mort dans les eaux aimées de la Méditerranée, tandis que Claudius, évanoui, dérivait sur les flots calmes._

_A ce moment, l'histoire perd la trace de Claudius Heromus et d'Azurus Carstap. Il faut attendre l'an huit cent quarante, plus de trois cent quarante années plus avant, pour que le nom de Claudius Heromus se répande de nouveau._

_A cette époque dans l'empire de Charlemagne, la Chrétienté tenait déjà une fort grande place dans le cœur du peuple, et les hommes d'église étaient fort bien vus et considérés. C'est en la ville d'Amiens, dans une petite église, qu'un vieux prêtre à la courte barbe blanche et aux longs cheveux accomplissait de véritables miracles : Simplement en faisant boire de ses mains une eau bénie aux fidèles, ou en apposant quelques instants ses mains sur leurs têtes, il parvenait à les guérir de la majeure partie de leurs maux._

_Monseigneur Claudius Heromus était un personnage relativement mystérieux. S'il était aimé de toutes et tous, son passé était aussi peu connu que ce qui se passait en dehors des terres des villages alentour._

_Lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, il répondait en souriant qu'il était venu du sud du pays pour apporter la bonne parole de Dieu et soigner les Fidèles dans le besoin. Cette simple et honnête réponse satisfaisait généralement les habitants._

_Mais, un jour, en l'an huit cent quarante et un, un humble voyageur et sa jeune compagne quémandèrent l'asile pour une nuit à l'église. Dans sa grande bonté, Mgr Claudius accepta son hésitation alors que d'ultimes fidèles quittaient l'église après leur prière du soir. Lorsque le lendemain arriva, personne ne fut prêt pour assurer la messe, pour cause : les appartements de Mgr Claudius étaient totalement vides, et lui-même avait disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace des deux inconnus._

_Il faut ensuite à nouveau attendre deux années pour réentendre parler d'un dénommé Claudius Heromus. C'est en Ecosse qu'un conteur du Royaume d'Angleterre raconta dans un lai qu'un vieil homme accomplissait maints miracles, et assemblait à lui toutes personnes de talent et de bonne volonté. Avec lui s'établissaient quatre autres nobles gens : deux femmes et deux hommes, maîtres d'une impressionnante bâtisse défiant les règles de l'architecture jusqu'alors connues et établies…_

…

_La Légende d'Azurus Carstap a été établie d'après les archives de l'Empire Byzantin récupérées auprès du Sultan de Turquie et selon les légendes du bas Moyen-Âge dans nos contrées._

_Magelus Soinner_

…

Lorsque nos deux amis eurent achevée leur lecture, ils se regardèrent un long moment, conspirateurs, discutant fort certainement avec leurs capacités Légilimenciennes…

Après cela, ils se levèrent alors, faisant fi de l'heure du dîner, et s'enfermèrent à quintuple tour dans le bureau de Léo pour étudier plus avant l'ultime texte du petit livre, la « Légende des Quatre ». A l'abri du regard inquisiteur de leurs camarades, ils n'auraient aucun problème pour débattre de leurs idées au sujet du mystère de cette légende…

_**UHDS**_

_Bureau du Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Arthur Weasley._

Profitant d'avoir un creux dans son emploi du temps, l'enseignant roux était présentement penché sur l'ultime chapitre d'un ouvrage de légendes sorcières, édité voici de cela presque quatre cent ans…

Il l'avait donné à étudier à ses élèves dans l'espoir que ceux-ci, avec leurs yeux d'enfants, trouvent la solution du mystère principal de l'énigme. Lui-même avait bien des difficultés à cela…

S'accompagnant d'un lourd soupir, il se replongea pour la énième fois dans une attentive lecture…

_« La Légende des Quatre »_

_Par Magelus Soinner_

_Introduction_

_Cette légende prend sa source d'un ensemble de rumeurs datant de l'époque de Merlin, et étant parvenues jusqu'à nous par la grâce de nos glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_La Présente version a été traduite par votre serviteur à partir des textes sacrés en Athévèldèn de nos Pères et de nos Mères, retrouvés jadis dans les Lieux Profanes._

…

_Il était une fois,_

_Un vieil hère au simple bourdon,_

_Voyageur infatigable de la Foi,_

_Qui ne faisait que rechercher le Pardon._

_Merilin, ainsi se nommait-il,_

_Arborait avec fierté une grande barbe blanche,_

_De grands et buissonneux sourcils,_

_Et maints sacrés tours dans ses manches._

_Intelligent et fin, bon et malin, _

_Humble et généreux, il partagea sa science._

_Un dur labeur, une sainte patience,_

_Telles étaient ses armes pour parvenir à ses fins._

_D'une gentillesse inégalée, tous il aima, _

_Aux femmes il baisait la main,_

_Aux hommes il enserrait les bras,_

_Aux enfants il donnait son pain._

_Miséreux mendiants ou riches négociants,_

_Estropiés, lépreux et empestés,_

_Charmants ou repoussants,_

_Toutes et tous entendaient ses lais._

_En quelques mois, _

_Le travail de milliers d'Hommes et d'années_

_Sans regrets il brisa et fracassa,_

_Faisant fi de ceux qui le damnaient._

_Les Empires tremblèrent devant lui,_

_Les Rois, sa tête mirent à prix,_

_Les Seigneurs l'accueillaient en ennemi,_

_Mais la mouche, point il ne prit._

_Merveilleux sortilèges et fameux charmes,_

_De par le monde pratiqua t'il,_

_Ainsi fit-il déposer les armes,_

_Et la paix cessa d'être éparse en îles._

_Fatigué, vint le jour où il voulut se reposer._

_Alors, marchant inlassablement,_

_Il alla par monts et vallées,_

_Et par la grâce du destin rencontra maints enfants._

_Claudius Heromus, vagabond par tous rejeté,_

_Au passé dérobé et oublié,_

_Héros des temps anciens et grand abbé,_

_En ses éducations ne croirait plus jamais._

_Sur son chemin, il trouva la voie du Divin,_

_La voie de la Vérité et de l'Amitié,_

_De l'amour et du mécontentement feint,_

_De la bonté et de la charité méritée._

_De la famille aimée et unie,_

_Bien vite il considéra les avantages,_

_Porté par l'expérience d'une vie,_

_Ainsi devint-il encore bien plus qu'un mage._

_Grodynd D'Orficor, gangrené par tous repoussé,_

_Héros des montagnes lointaines,_

_Au passé solitaire et apeuré,_

_Ami des grands espaces et des heures incertaines._

_En errant solitairement et péniblement, _

_La bonté et la piété sans pitié il rencontra,_

_En la simple personne d'un vieillard marchant,_

_Un homme aussi âgé que jeune qui le remarqua._

_Orphelin châtié et chassé par le Destin,_

_Sans délai il apprit de ses erreurs,_

_Au service d'un juste labeur il mit sa main,_

_Et des siens plus jamais n'eut peur._

_Hylf Olfveane Fuon, simplette par toutes jalousée,_

_Satisfaite d'une franche amitié,_

_Plus ne fut profitée par badauds et Sacrés,_

_Et le monde enfin comprit et put aimer._

_Grâce à son heureux père,_

_La niaiserie la quitta,_

_Fuyant à toutes jambes en deçà,_

_Sans hésiter elle la laissa faire._

_Page frêle et solitaire,_

_En livres et ouvrages elle s'inscrivit,_

_De la mil quarante-neuvième s'éprit,_

_Et par les puissant plus ne se laisserait taire._

_Darelia Gwearroa, vierge pucelle par tous désirée,_

_Chaque jour moins effarouchée,_

_Heureuse dans cette oasis fit son nid,_

_Parmi les pages put picorer avec ses amis._

_Par la grâce d'un vieillard tolérant,_

_Du monde l'entourant elle perçu le bien,_

_Avec moins de méfiance elle vit les gens,_

_Et l'amour de la vie pour jamais fut sien._

_Volatile de grâce et joie était-elle,_

_Virevoltant par vents et par airs,_

_Humble Etern'Aile,_

_Dans le ciel était si fière._

_Vagabondant par monts et par vaux,_

_L'humble famille chercha son Destin,_

_Par maints jours de labeur et de maux,_

_Mais point elle ne failli, ni par gel ni par faim._

_Un jour d'été, vagabondants heureux,_

_Une vaste plaine s'offrit à eux,_

_Lieu d'amour et de sérénité,_

_Ils purent observer une nature en paix._

_Alors, Merilin s'exclama en un lai :_

_« Voici, mes enfants,_

_Ici nous établirons nous désormais,_

_Au milieu des humbles gens de cet instant. »_

_« A paix et repos nous avons droit,_

_Ici nous les prendrons un temps,_

_Avant de revenir au monde comme il se doit,_

_Pour rester honorés en tous temps »._

_Alors, simple chaumière bâtirent-ils ensemble,_

_Au milieu d'un gai village de gais paysans,_

_« L'amour, nous distribuerons comme bon nous semble »_

_Et ainsi rétablirent-ils la paix d'Antan._

_Bien vite, maintes personnes leurs vinrent,_

_De toutes les contrées de lointain et d'ailleurs,_

_Tous, longtemps au long de la route tinrent,_

_Bon tailleur, fort cultivateur ou humble conteur._

_Alors le temps fut venu d'aller plus avant,_

_De construire plus grand pour tous ces gens,_

_Les secrets, soudain furent mis à nu, _

_Et le destin fut mit en mouvement par Celui Qui Fut._

_Par la grâce de l'Amour,_

_Les murs se dressèrent_

_Et les tours s'élevèrent,_

_Plus hautes que le ciel du jour._

_En moins d'une année,_

_Leur maison fut ainsi achevée,_

_Erection de merveille,_

_Le monde depuis n'en vit de pareille._

_Château de pierre révolutionnaire,_

_Immense et accueillant était-il,_

_Aucun ennemi ne craindrait-il,_

_Tant qu'il serait protégé par le Père._

_Encouragés par une rumeur de Paix,_

_Maintes gens vinrent des environs,_

_Avec leur bétail pour les prés,_

_Et l'espoir pour seule raison._

_Tranquillement, mois et années passèrent,_

_Par allégresse et bienveillance,_

_Dans la joie et l'amour s'écoula toute une ère,_

_Inscrite dans l'Histoire de l'espérance._

_Un jour, vieux, Merilin sentit son heure venue._

_Il marcha alors au milieu du domaine béni,_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'à chacun, il dit :_

_« Mes enfants, écoutez mes derniers conseils. »_

_« Salazar Serpentard,_

_Héros d'Armes,_

_Ton passé par ce nom tu laisseras choir,_

_Qu'à jamais la paix remplisse ton âme »._

_« Godric Gryffondor, _

_Ermite de Jadis,_

_Ainsi te nommeras-tu, joyeux d'or,_

_Pour toujours rester estimé ici »._

_« Helga Poufsouffle, _

_Mil quarante neuvième page,_

_Ainsi sera le nom de ton souffle,_

_Ton futur ainsi ne sera pas servage »._

_« Rowena Serdaigle, _

_Enfant des cieux,_

_Ainsi sera ton nom, mademoiselle,_

_L'Etern'aile ainsi te sierra bien mieux »._

_Sa suprême œuvre ainsi achevée,_

_Merilin s'allongea dans l'onde verdoyante,_

_Et s'exclama, au milieu de la Nature chantante :_

_« Maintenant, entendez donc mon ultime lai : »_

_« Salazar Serpentard, Azurus Carstap,_

_Père Protecteur tu seras pour tes frères et sœurs,_

_Gardien des Secrets et des Lettres sous ta cape, _

_Par toi, jamais la Vérité ne s'éteindra dans les cœurs »._

_« Godric Gryffondor, Windefug d'Orficor,_

_Frère fort et rassurant, tu seras pour ton père et tes soeurs,_

_Gardien des Lieux et des Clefs de La Citadelle d'Or,_

_En toi, toujours subsisterons morales et mœurs »._

_« Helga Poufsouffle, Olfveane,_

_Sœur chérissante et à jamais fille aimante,_

_Gardienne de la Loyauté des pleines mannes,_

_Avec toi, à jamais la chamaillerie sera déclinante »._

_« Rowena Serdaigle, L'Etern'aile,_

_Sœur cadette et câline tu seras pour ton père et ton frère et ta sœur,_

_Gardienne de Pergame, infatigable fidèle,_

_De toi, pour l'éternité le savoir chassera la peur »._

_« Une famille ainsi vous formerez,_

_Unifiée contre l'adversité,_

_Mécréants et bandits craindrons votre union sacrée,_

_Tout êtres de liberté viendrons vous aider »._

_Son lai ainsi achevé, Merilin ferma les yeux,_

_Et, sous le regard de maints gens peinés,_

_Son existence charnelle quitta, heureux,_

_Pour le firmament gagner et ses rêves admirer._

_A tous ses enfants, avant de s'évanouir, du ciel il dit :_

_« Voici, maintenant soyez tous aimés,_

_Ici sera mon temple d'Eternité,_

_Pour toujours et à jamais, mes amis, je vous le dis :_

_La Guerre et la Haine, ce lieu plus jamais n'entacheront,_

_La Paix et l'amour leur surseoiront,_

_Cette œuvre vous ferez en mon nom,_

_Et ainsi au monde, espoir apporterez en premiers Maçons »._

_A ce dieu vivant, les Enfants répondirent :_

_« Voici, maintenant soyez déifié,_

_Ici sera le temple de votre renommée,_

_Pour toujours et à Jamais, d'amour nous allons jouir »._

_« Chaque grain de terre, nous bénirons et enchanterons,_

_Chaque arbre et brin d'herbe, comme frère nous aimerons,_

_Chaque fleur et abeille, comme sœur soin nous prendrons,_

_Chaque instant et chant, amplifié seront comme moindre ton »._

_« Chaque être, ici la connaissance trouvera,_

_Les enfants naîtront d'amour,_

_Les gens grandiront pour le Secours,_

_Les vieillards honorés mourront ici bas »._

_« Notre Pensée sera piété,_

_Notre Esprit sera sérénité,_

_Notre Âme sera partage,_

_Notre Raison sera sans âge »._

_« Moi, Salazar le Sanglant,_

_La Ruse pour la Paix j'encouragerais,_

_Dans ma Maison seront accueillis idiots et niais,_

_L'Art des Potions j'enseignerais durant longtemps »._

_« Moi, Gryffondor l'Estropié,_

_Le courage pour l'héroïsme je récompenserais,_

_Dans ma Maison seront bienvenus Pleutres et peinés,_

_L'art du Duel et du Chant j'enseignerais pour jamais »._

_« Moi, Helga Poufsouffle, l'Exilée de la peur,_

_La Fidélité pour la prospérité j'inciterais,_

_Dans ma Maison seront bienvenus Traîtres et menteurs_

_L'amour des Plantes et d'autrui, j'enseignerais pour soigner »._

_« Moi, Rowena Serdaigle, l'effarouchée,_

_L'intelligence pour la passion je chérirais,_

_Dans ma maison seront bienvenus simplets et illettrés,_

_Mathématiques et Langues j'enseignerais pour le partage des idées »._

_Et c'est ainsi que, honoré et satisfait,_

_Merilin dans le ciel prit sa place,_

_Constellation d'honneur et de royauté,_

_A jamais vêtue d'éternelle grâce._

_Ses quatre rejetons, unis dans l'adversité,_

_Poudlard créèrent en quelques années._

_Maints enfants vinrent de toutes les contrées_

_Et les villages fleurirent de par toute La Vallée._

_Pendant nombre d'années,_

_Sagesse fut leur maître mot,_

_Florescence d'art dans un monde peiné,_

_Labeur et fatigue furent leurs seuls maux._

_Un jour advint où eux-mêmes vieux devinrent,_

_Alors ils laissèrent un message pour leurs suivants :_

_« La Gloire tant de fois dans nos mains nous tinrent,_

_Venu est le temps de la laisser à vous, nos descendants : »._

_« Vous êtes à Poudlard, Cité des susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien ! »_

_Alors, les mains pleines d'encens et de Mire,_

_Admiratifs de l'œuvre des Adoptés, _

_Tous les Espérés et Espérants reprirent,_

_En un ensemble dans les mémoires pour jamais gravé :_

_« Nous sommes à Poudlard, Cité des Idolâtrés,_

_Nous n'oublierons pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens, _

_Nous sommes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtons le pauvre hère pour connaître l'Ancien ! »_

_« Poudlard nous nommerons désormais ce lieu,_

_Par notre volonté, protégé à jamais sera-t-il,_

_Et lorsque son temps sera venu pour Ceux,_

_Alors à jamais nous dirons Adieu au Mal Volatile ! »_

_« Ici est Poudlard, Cité des Surnommés,_

_Elle n'oubliera pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens,_

_Elle était jadis une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez les pauvres Hères pour qu'elle se reconnaisse enfin ! »_

…

_Magelus Soinner_

_**(NVJM Eönardë) **_

_**(V)**_

…

C'est avec un bien lourd soupir qu'Arthur Weasley sortit de son attentive lecture. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en retourne dans ses ouvrages interdits…

Frustré, il ignorait que, non loin de là, une personne avait comprit le mystère.

…

_Poudlard, Bureau de Léo._

- Et bien ! S'exclama Luna en souriant, sortant de sa propre étude, c'est une bien belle légende ! Bien autre chose que ce que l'on peut lire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

- Effectivement, répondit Léo en souriant légèrement. A chaque époque ses mensonges.

- Comment cela, Léo ?

- Je pense avoir trouvé l'un des Secrets de cette Légende, dit le jeune homme.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Hum, une idée folle.

_Bon sang_, pensa Léo, en comprenant tout ce que cela signifiait, _dans quoi m'engage-je donc ?_

Dans quelque chose de bien trop fort pour lui…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part en Angleterre, au même moment… Au bord de la route._

- Brrr ! Il fait de plus en plus froid ! S'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, en grelottant de froid.

- Notre tenue n'est pas très conseillée par un temps pareil, répondit une autre, blonde, en souriant faiblement.

- Pourvu que les clients se dépêchent ! Je retourne à l'intérieur, sinon ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour être habillée aussi légère !

A cela, la blonde ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement d'un hochement de tête et de lever les épaules. Si elle ne s'était jetée discrètement un sortilège de réchauffement, son simple bikini et sa mini jupe auraient été très désagréables à porter. Déjà qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour s'attirer les faveurs et les pulsions des clients en manque de femmes…

Les deux prostituées attendaient par moins cinq degrés que quelques mâles pleins et en rut viennent sortir leur argent et autre chose pour passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie. C'était, du moins, ce qu'attendait Cindy, la première.

- En voilà un, sourit celle-ci, en observant une grosse voiture noire s'avancer le plus silencieusement possible.

Effectivement, un politicien quelconque ou un riche homme d'affaire venait tromper son épouse, loin d'ici, avec un peu de chair humaine toute fraîche… c'était le cas de le dire, elles étaient toutes anesthésiées par l'engourdissement naturel dut au froid.

Lorsque enfin l'étrange limousine blindée arriva à hauteur des deux femmes, une des innombrables fenêtres teintées s'ouvrit infimement, pour ne laisser échapper que le son d'une voix dure, qui demanda :

- Combien ?

- Vingt livres pour la nuit, Monsieur, répondit Cindy en souriant brillamment et en accompagnant ses propos de mouvements provocateurs.

- …et l'autre ?

- Cinq livres et bien du plaisir, Monseigneur, répondit l'amie de Cindy.

Celle-ci la foudroya du regard. Il était bien connu qu'elle pratiquait des prix très bas, malgré son corps sublime. Une véritable nymphomane. Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner sa journée, cette fois-ci… enfin, sa nuit.

Soudain, une liasse de quelques billets fut tendue par la fenêtre.

- La première, quarante livres pour ce soir et jusqu'à demain midi.

Cindy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ces billets qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle abaisse sa culotte.

- Pour vous servir, Monsieur, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la portière.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sans un bruit. Lorsque la jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans se pencha pour entrer, elle stoppa son mouvement, stupéfaite à la découverte de l'identité de son client.

- Rajson Leiuds ? S'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

- Taisez-vous, idiote ! Montez !

Sans plus répondre, la prostituée s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Celui-ci s'éloigna alors à une impressionnante vitesse, faisant généreusement crisser ses pneus. Lorsqu'il ralenti au proche carrefour, la catin blonde restée seule put entendre un hurlement de terreur absolument saisissant.

La dénommée Cindy ne pourrait plus jamais se prostituer… elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Indifférente à cela, pensant que son amie était tombée aux mains d'un premier ministre quelque peu sadomasochiste, elle détourna froidement le regard et reprit à nouveau une position quelque peu attirante.

Il ne lui fallut attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un autre client ne l'approche.

En tournant quelques instants à proximité de la prostituée, celui-ci ne put se retenir de sourire. Enfin, les salopes Moldues étaient de retour ! Il n'y en avait qu'une, mais cela était bien mieux que rien ! Il allait se faire une joie de la violer et de la torturer des jours durant, puis inviterait ses amis pour une orgie générale, avant de décapiter l'impure femelle et d'offrir son sacrifice à ses divins ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères. Il en jouissait d'avance !

Il s'approcha alors lentement, tentant inutilement de cacher son empressement pour ne pas faire fuir sa proie.

- Combien ?

- Cinq livres la nuit et bien du plaisir, Monseigneur, répondit la blonde en grimaçant mentalement à l'odeur de cette espèce de clochard.

- Je vous paierais dès que nous serons arrivés à mon domicile, d'accord, mademoiselle…

- Essinra. Essinra Lenotre. Je suis d'accord, Monsieur. Mais pas de piège !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, je suis parfaitement honnête.

_Avec moi-même, seulement et uniquement !_

La jeune prostituée blonde et son client s'éloignèrent alors ensemble. Ce n'est qu'à un tournant que l'homme se retourna vivement et assena un fort coup de poing dans le visage de sa proie, la faisant chuter au sol de surprise. Alors, n'attendant pas qu'elle se remette et prenne la fuite, il activa un Portoloin, et la séquestra purement et simplement.

…

_Quelque part en Angleterre, Manoir Rookwood._

Le sorcier libidineux et sa victime apparurent soudain dans une grande cave remplie d'instruments de torture. En se relevant difficilement, encore étourdie par le coup et le transport soudain, Essinra demanda :

- Que signifie ceci ? Vous…

- ENDOLORIS !

Un rayon de lumière noire jaillit soudain d'une baguette, et frappa de plein fouet la jeune prostituée, qui se tordit immédiatement de douleur. Bon sang, elle avait l'impression que son corps était traversé par des milliers d'aiguilles hérissées de petites lames, qui s'amusaient à se balader dans son corps !

Le dénommé Rookwood, satisfait, maintint alors encore le sortilège, puis prit place dans un large fauteuil placé non loin. Là, tout en continuant son petit jeu et en se délectant des hurlements de sa victime, il sortit sa baguette charnelle et entreprit de la nettoyer consciencieusement.

Cela faisait déjà deux minutes qu'il torturait la pauvre prostituée, et comptait encore s'amuser autant, lorsqu'elle cessa soudainement de hurler, pour se mettre à rire. Un rire fou, dément.

_Merde ! Elle est déjà devenue folle ! Bon Sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Aucune résistance, cette salope !_

Inquiet de déjà perdre son jouet, il cessa son sort et en jeta immédiatement un autre, d'affaiblissement physique. Ainsi, elle pourrait se défendre autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne ferait que l'exciter pendant qu'il la violerait.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent devaient rester profondément gravées dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours.

Dès que le sortilège de douleur fut levé, Essinra se leva comme un éclair, sa raison retrouvée, et se précipita vers son bourreau, un air absolument furieux gravé sur le visage. Sans aucune peine, se mouvant plus vite qu'il était d'ordinaire humainement possible, elle se jeta sur l'homme, le frappa avec une violence inouïe, et laissa sa tête heurter le sol avec force, l'assommant par la même occasion.

_Et merde !_ S'exclama-t-elle mentalement. _J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop abîmé !_

Et, sans un bruit, elle saisit le violeur d'une main, et activa sa boucle d'oreille droite, qui se révéla alors être un portoloin habilement dissimulé.

…

_Londres, quelque part…_

Lorsque Essinra réapparut, tenant son « prisonnier » par une jambe, elle se retrouva dans une salle au luxe insolent, plongée dans une pénombre qui aurait put paraître douce en d'autres moments plus paisibles.

- Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain, et révéla un étrange mélange d'humain et de chewing-gum mâché.

- Ah, Elodie, ma chère épouse ! S'exclama Rajson Leiuds en souriant. Te voici enfin de retour !

Ce disant, il produisit un mouvement du poignet et rhabilla ainsi sa femme de vêtements plus décents. Lui souriant en retour pour le remercier de cette délicate attention, elle répondit :

- Oui, et je t'ais amené un petit cadeau !

- Quelle gentillesse ! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains. Je sens, effectivement, que je vais bien m'amuser avec ce jouet !

- Si tu as besoin d'un petit peu d'aide, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi, Rajson.

- N'aie crainte, tu pourras te détendre sur lui dès que j'aurais sondé son esprit.

- Pourrais-je l'achever ?

- Si tu veux. Je devrais avoir fini dans quelques jours.

- Prends ton temps, mais laisse-lui assez de force pour qu'il se débatte un peu. D'accord ?

- N'aie crainte, je penserais à toi, ma chère.

- Je te fais confiance. Au revoir, Rajson.

- Au revoir, très chère.

Elodie d'Aiglefins prit alors la direction de la sortie.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la pauvre Cindy ? Demanda-t-elle, se retournant avant de s'en aller.

Penché sur son jouet terrorisé, Rajson Leiuds répondit :

- Cindy n'existe plus. Désormais, elle se nommera Elisabeth Durand, immigrée clandestine de France. Je lui aie effacée la mémoire, et elle est en conditionnement mental et réécriture mémorielle jusqu'à demain midi. Elle passera un mois difficile en temps que clocharde, puis trouvera comme par hasard un ticket gagnant de loterie. Elle empochera une coquette somme, qui lui permettra de s'établir confortablement. Cela fait, elle fondera une association d'aide aux prostituées, recevra comme par hasard une aide gouvernementale, et travaillera à sortir ses anciennes collègues de la rue. Et, si tout va bien, elle pourra se reconstruire une vie saine en cinq ans. Nous pouvons espérer qu'elle fonde une famille par la suite, et soit enfin heureuse.

Alors, avec un regard plein d'amour, Elodie regarda son mari lever sa baguette face à son prisonnier terrifié, et dit :

- Tu sais que je t'aime, lorsque tu fais des choses pareilles ?

- Je sais, répondit l'espèce de sac en papier froissé. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai bien mérité ma détente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Bon, allez, je te laisse. Je vais prendre soin de nos enfants !

- Je serais à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, mon cher mari.

Alors, Elodie referma la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'avança pour sortir du bâtiment, faisant fi des atroces hurlements de douleur qui retentirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle transplane dans ses oreilles... pointues.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Dortoir de nos amis, tard dans la nuit._

Dans le bureau de Léo, lui et Luna avaient décidé de cesser leurs intrigantes études pour cette journée, et s'étaient couchés sur deux matelas spartiates qu'ils avaient fait apparaître d'un lâche mouvement du poignet.

Si Luna avait le don merveilleux de ne pas avoir besoin de baguette magique pour lancer des sortilèges, parvenant à interagir parfaitement avec sa magie, Léo n'était encore qu'un novice dans le domaine, et cette simple réalisation lui avait prit bien du temps, et l'avait véritablement épuisé.

C'est pour cela qu'il grogna et proféra des menaces de douleurs innommables lorsqu'il fut réveillé par son amie.

- Léo ! Murmurait Luna à l'oreille de son camarade.

- Hum, quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faut que je te parle d'une chose qui m'intrigue, Léo.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-il, parfaitement réveillé.

- C'est à propos de quand tu t'occupais des jumeaux Weasley et que j'étais au petit coin. Tu sais, aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Je vois très bien, oui, sourit le jeune garçon, avant de se reprendre et de grimacer.

- J'ai un bien étrange pressentiment concernant ce lieu, Léo. Crois-tu qu'un Basilic puisse voyager facilement à l'intérieur de la tuyauterie ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Luna ?

- Et bien… Parce que j'avais l'impression d'être regardée, lorsque je faisais mes besoins.

- Ce n'était sans doute rien de plus que Mimi.

- Non, elle était partie en pleurant juste avant, Léo ! Je suis sûre que quelque chose d'important se cache là dedans. Il faudrait retourner voir, une nuit !

- A tes risques et périls, Luna, murmura Léo.

Un air fort circonspect naquit soudain sur le doux visage de la jeune fille.

- Toi, Léonard, tu sais quelque chose d'important !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, petite sœur, répondit notre ami avec un sourire d'anthropophage. N'oublie pas que je parle le Fourchelangue !

- Moi aussi ! Et je te préviens, j'irais voir demain si mon intuition est bonne. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !

Léo ne répondit rien à cela, et se contenta de sourire mentalement, des pensées diaboliques naissant dans son esprit ravagé par la folie. Il pourrait bien se servir de ce qu'il avait apprit la nuit dernière…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Usant sans aucune vergogne de la carte magique dérobée aux Jumeaux Weasley, notre cher et tendre ami Léonard était parvenu à esquiver professeurs, préfets, concierge et félin complexé pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite qui bordait le domaine de Poudlard._

_Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, Léo menait une petite enquête. Que s'était-il réellement passé durant le Trou de l'Histoire ?_

_Il savait bien peu de choses sur cette période. La personne la mieux placée pour en parler, le tableau du croûton desséché nommé Merlin, refusait obstinément d'en dire quoi que ce fut, pas même le plus petit détail ou indice._

_Enquêtant alors par lui-même, il avait découvert un certain nombre d'indices intéressants._

_Lorsqu'il avait rendu visite au garde-chasse de l'école, le dénommé Hagrid, le vingt neuf avril précédent, il était entré en possession d'une fort passionnante carte de la Forêt Interdite._

_Une bien étrange route pavée serpentait au cœur de celle-ci, suivant un tracé concentrique, et formait visiblement une spirale autour d'un point précis. Des ruines de petits bâtiments étaient placés précisément au niveau des points cardinaux, et chacun était relié à une nouvelle route. L'une d'elle, celle menant vers le sud, s'évanouissait un temps sous terre pour rejaillir dans le lac de Poudlard, traverser un village d'Aquains et aller plus avant dans une direction inconnue. Il avait tenté de suivre le tracé, mais la sirène qu'il avait rencontrée l'en avait froidement empêché. _

_Que pouvait-il bien y avoir par ici ?_

_Il était bien décidé à le savoir, sentant que Poudlard, la Forêt Interdite et plus largement toute la région avaient connu un glorieux passé._

_Soudain, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, sachant apprécier la beauté froide des lieux, il entendit un bruit de cavalcade, et put apercevoir une troupe de centaures passer non loin de là._

_Faisant fi de cela, se considérant comme n'ayant rien à craindre, il continua sa route calmement, comme si de rien n'était. Bien entendu, l'un des équidés humanoïdes le remarqua, et s'approcha en levant son arc…_

_- Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ? Demanda Léo, prudemment, lorsque le centaure fut à proximité._

_- Les Etoiles m'ont nommé Firenze, Seigneur Léonard, répondit le centaure avec un air hautain. Mais elles se demandent ce que vous faites ici à cette fort agréable heure ?_

_- Cela ne regarde que moi, Monsieur Firenze._

_- Vous vous trouvez sur le territoire des Centaures, Seigneur Léonard. Vous devez y répondre de vos mouvements à l'un d'entre nous, sans quoi vous encourez de graves dangers._

_- Quels dangers ?_

_- Plus vous approchez, plus les pièges sont puissants._

_- Plus j'approche de quoi ?_

_- Du Destin, Seigneur Léonard. Il arrive, vite. Manipulé par maintes âmes, il change d'orientation chaque jour. _

_- C'est fort possible, effectivement._

_- Les Etoiles deviennent folles, ces temps-ci. Et nous ne pouvons les calmer. Le temps presse…_

_- Et ?_

_- Partez, Seigneur Léonard. Le temps n'est pas venu._

_- Ce n'est pas encore possible, j'ai quelque chose à faire ici, Monsieur Firenze._

_- Cherchez Poudlard, là où ils furent Surnommés. Elle se trouve au cœur d'une nature en paix, et seuls les pauvres hères peuvent la reconnaître._

_- …pardon ?_

_Mais le centaure était soudain partit au galop, laissant notre jeune camarade fort perplexe sur la suite des évènements._

_C'est ce que le Choixpeau a dit dans chacune de ses chansons, _pensa t'il_. Et c'est aussi ce qui est indiqué dans la Légende des Quatre…_

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, cité des Susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent miens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

_**(Choixpeau, première année)**_

…

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, Cité des susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent miens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

_**(Choixpeau, Seconde année)**_

…

_« Vous êtes à Poudlard, Cité des susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien ! »_

_« Nous sommes à Poudlard, Cité des Idolâtrés,_

_Nous n'oublierons pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens, _

_Nous sommes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtons le pauvre hère pour connaître l'Ancien ! »_

_« Ici est Poudlard, Cité des Surnommés,_

_Elle n'oubliera pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens,_

_Elle était jadis une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez les pauvres Hères pour qu'elle se reconnaisse enfin ! »_

_** (Magelus Soinner, La Légende des Quatre)**_

…

_Hurlant mentalement de frustration, Léo s'exclama, enragé de ne point comprendre :_

_Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut donc bien dire, bon sang de bois ? QU'EST-CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ? **(II)**_

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

_**UHDS**_

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Quelque part, le dix août mil neuf cent octante un._

_- ROSSIGNOL ! S'exclama une voix bourrue. AU PIED !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il, E1, demanda le piaf chanteur en luminoplanant soudain face à son supérieur._

_- J'ai la baguette, répondit celui qui serait bientôt Premier Ministre. Va, maintenant. Fais-le…_

_Rossignol ne répondit rien, et se contenta alors d'acquiescer. E1 avait les yeux dans le vide, et une profonde tristesse pouvait s'y voir…_

_Sous son identité de Jules d'Aiglefins, alors encore inconnu, Le Piaf luminoplana à nouveau, en direction du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Plus précisément, pour rencontrer Amélia Bones, la célèbre juge incorruptible._

_Et, de là, il prendrait la direction du Département des Mystères, sous département des « Justes Investigations classées Secret Défense magique»._

_Et le Scénario qu'il avait mit tant d'années à établir se mettrait enfin en route…_

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

…

_Ministère de la Magie. Le même jour, un peu plus tard._

_Parmi la foule dense formée par la succession d'alcooliques anonymes qui peuplaient l'endroit, un être fort étrange marchait d'un pas vif…_

_Je dis fort étrange, car effectivement, il n'arborait point le dernier chapeau à la mode, en peau de rat avec odeur incluse dans le prix, ni la dernière robe qui changeait de couleur constamment, ni encore ces lunettes pour hommes qui permettaient de voir à travers les jupes de ces dames. Cet illustre inconnu était habillé en parfait Moldu, avec un complet de politicien qui lui allait parfaitement bien._

_Cet homme, sous les regards outragés d'une telle indécence, ou « Moldulité », se dirigea droit en direction des ascenseurs dès qu'il fut descendu de la cabine téléphonique qui communiquait avec le monde Moldu._

_- Prochain arrêt, Département de la Justice Magique ! S'exclama la voix insupportable de la truie magique… pardon, de la respectable Sorcière qui avait dût dire cela alors qu'elle était en train de se faire pr… pardon, qu'elle expérimentait un nouveau type de baguette en compagnie d'un collègue._

_Anxieux, l'homme regarda alors une dernière fois son image dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Une légère barbe noire ornait son visage ferme, accompagnée de profonds yeux d'un bleu parfaitement pur. De longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre complétaient le tout._

_- Département de la Justice Magique ! S'exclama la voix de la sorcière, sur un ton qui trahissait un étrange plaisir…_

Enfin_, pensa l'inconnu. _Nous y voilà enfin… Bon, pas de trac ! Souviens-toi de tes mensonges devant tes électeurs !

_C'est en repensant aux moutons qu'il avait jadis trompés que l'homme se dirigea droit en direction du bureau de la Juge Amélia Bones…_

_Connue dans toute l'Europe pour être la juge la plus incorruptible de tous les temps, cette femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux gris ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle aurait pourtant dût s'en douter._

_Déjà, sa journée avait fort mal commencée, par un accident de transplanage. Elle s'était retrouvée avec un chat coincé dans la jambe alors qu'elle apparaissait dans la rue où se trouvait l'entrée principale du Ministère. Il lui avait fallut une heure pour parvenir à s'en dépêtrer, alors qu'elle était attendue d'urgence par le Ministre pour une réunion de première importance._

_Ensuite, lorsqu'elle était enfin arrivée à son bureau, elle avait découvert celui-ci enfoui sous une masse de paperasse qui battait très certainement tous les records atteints dans ses soixante années de carrière._

_C'est entre autres pour ces raisons qu'elle répondit d'un ton passablement énervé aux quelques coups donnés à sa porte._

_- ENTREZ !_

_L'huis en or massif s'ouvrit alors pour révéler un homme étrange, tout habillé en costume Moldu…_

_- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la vieille dame, en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton poli. Monsieur…_

_- D'Aiglefins, Madame Bones. Jules d'Aiglefins. Je suis ici pour vous faire une demande particulière…_

_- Laquelle ? Questionna la juge, prudente._

_- Je vous demande de libérer dans l'instant qui suit tous les cobayes se trouvant au Département des Mystères, sous département des Expérimentations Magiques._

_La sorcière haussa alors un sourcil, et se rappela en quelques instants ce qu'elle avait jadis entendu dire de ce lieu._

_- Puis-je vous demander de quelle façon vous avez obtenues ces informations, Monsieur d'Aiglefins ? Elles sont censées être placées Secret Défense Magique !_

_- J'en sais quelque chose pour une très simple raison !_

_D'un geste de la main, il écarta alors ses longs cheveux noirs, et découvrit des oreilles sans lobe, au bout finement et gracieusement pointu. A cette vue, Amélia Bones ouvrit grands les yeux._

_- Vous êtes !_

_- Un Elfe, effectivement. Vous comprenez donc maintenant d'où me viennent mes connaissances. J'ai passées mes dix premières décennies de vie à être constamment en fuite, pour ne pas finir comme les miens. Maintenant, j'ai apprises les Lois Sorcières, et je compte bien en user contre vous ! Je vous ordonne donc de libérer les miens de leurs geôles !_

_Un lourd soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres de la juge._

_- Mr d'Aiglefins, ou quelque soit votre nom, je suis fort désolée, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour faire libérer ces personnes. Seul le ministre et l'ensemble du Magenmaggot peuvent décider de cela._

_- Je comprends, Madame Bones, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête, l'air neutre. Et je pense que vous comprendrez aussi que je dois donc me résoudre à user de la force._

_Sur ces mots, il se leva, ses traits doux se faisant tout soudainement menaçants._

_- Au nom de la Loi de Sang numéro Trente et une, article premier, alinéa premier, Moi, Jules d'Aiglefins, vous somme d'user de vos pouvoirs législatifs de chef du Département de la Justice Magique Sorcière afin de libérer dans l'instant tous les cobayes se trouvant dans votre Département des Mystères ! Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je demanderais votre extinction par votre Magie, en punition de votre désobéissance aux Lois de Sang !_

_- Vous ne feriez pas cela, tout de même !_

_- Pensez-vous que je me gênerais ? Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de votre vie, Madame ! Obéissez !_

_Ce disant, Jules d'Aiglefins fixa la juge Bones de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne tint pas plus de deux secondes. Que ce regard pouvait être insoutenable ! C'était réellement incroyable._

_- Je… Soit, je vais le faire. Mais pas plus d'une personne !_

_- Toutes et tous, Madame, quel que soit leur âge ou leur état._

_Amélia Bones soupira alors lourdement, avant de répondre :_

_- Bien…_

_Résignée, et ne souhaitant pas être Eteinte par sa propre magie, elle se leva donc lentement, et sortit de son bureau, suivie par l'Elfe, par d'Aiglefins. Cela ne serait sans doute pas trop difficile de convaincre les scientifiques des lieux d'obtempérer. Et puis après tout, les Elfes emprisonnés là-bas n'étaient pas maltraités, juste enfermés pour avoir commis quelques délits mineurs. Ils ne subissaient pas, mais participaient à des expérimentations pour mesurer l'intelligence de leur espèce, et autres choses bénignes._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Et c'était ce qui lui avait toujours été dit depuis son arrivée au Ministère de la Magie._

_Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour se rendre au plus profond sous-sol du ministère de la Magie. Du fait de son grade, Amélia Bones et ceux qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient aucun besoin de passer par les divers postes de contrôle. Et, de toute façon, même si cela avait été le cas, la flemme des gardiens aurait laissé passer tous les « inoffensifs » armements Moldus que Jules d'Aiglefins portait sur lui. Assez pour massacrer un bon millier de personnes, pourtant. _

_Mais, n'oublions pas que les Moldus n'étaient que des incapables ne pouvant pratiquer la magie, et n'étant donc d'aucune façon dangereux. Non ?_

_Bien vite, les deux illustres personnages arrivèrent dans un couloir constitué du sol au plafond de blocs de granit noirs de jais. Ils s'enfonçèrent quelques temps durant dans les ténèbres, avant d'arriver à leur but, au cœur des corridors du Département des Mystères. Un huis sombre, repoussant…_

_Lorsque la porte incriminée s'ouvrit finalement, reconnaissant la magie d'Amélia Bones, elle révéla immédiatement une imposante salle très certainement magiquement agrandie, et une horreur sans nom. Des caissons de verre d'environ deux mètres sur un mètre et scellés magiquement se trouvaient là par centaines. Si une bonne partie était vide, le reste contenait des corps… et pas des cadavres._

_Que ce fusse des enfants ou des vieillards, les personnes enfermées étaient toutes vivantes, recouvertes de cicatrices et de blessures monstrueuses. Reliés à d'étranges appareils aussi bien Moldus que Magiques, des tubes et des fils entraient dans les caissons et se raccordaient à différentes parties du corps des pauvres victimes. Certaines avaient les yeux grands ouverts, et se secouaient de spasmes continuellement, semblaient hurler, mais ne laisser pourtant échapper aucun son. D'autres avaient la tête séparée du reste du corps et reliée à celui-ci par de simples fils. Ces personnes avaient le regard vide et bougeaient continuellement leurs membres en des gestes automatiques et décharnés._

_Quasiment à chaque caisson, des boîtes plus petites contenaient les cœurs et d'autres organes, « récoltés » sur leurs propriétaires originaux et raccordés simplement par des tubes et d'autres fils encore. _

_Chaque corps flottait dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau, mais le liquide méconnaissable **(III) **se teintait toujours de rouge… sang._

_Non loin de là, des dizaines de femmes se trouvaient dans des caissons plus grands. Elles étaient visiblement enceintes, et avaient le ventre raccordé à maints fils et tubes. Elles paraissaient mortes, immobiles dans un coma plus ou moins artificiel. Il était facile de comprendre qu'elles servaient d'élevage et permettaient de remplir les caissons régulièrement. Leurs seins proéminents étaient percés de maintes seringues et leurs tétons étaient raccordés à ce qui ressemblait fortement à des trayeuses automatiques. Le tout était relié à des sortes de petits berceaux d'où des pleurs d'enfants s'élevaient._

_Des hommes placés non loin avaient un pénis proéminant percé de seringues reliées à ce qui semblait être un aphrodisiaque. De minuscules pompes raccordaient leurs testicules démesurées au ventre des femmes proches. Leur pieu de chair était équipé d'une sorte de pompe qui servait visiblement à les masturber en continu._

_La pire des visions était au fond de la pièce. Entassés dans une sorte de cage transparente, des cadavres atrocement mutilés étaient séparés en tas réservés aux enfants, aux femmes, aux adolescentes vierges, aux vieillard, aux hommes, et encore à différentes caractéristiques physiques et raciales. Le tas réservé aux enfants était de loin le plus imposant._

_Juste à côté, un établi était occupé par un cadavre, et des affiches placées au mur indiquaient les différentes parties à récupérer. Peau, sang, sécrétions, cheveux, yeux, langues, cerveaux, seins, parties génitales internes et externes, cœurs, sucs gastriques et pancréatiques, bile, utérus, ongles, urine et selles… Tous semblaient avoir une utilité quelconque dans le potionnisme. Mais pas qu'à cela. Non loin de là, un véritable puzzle était constitué de maintes parties des différents cadavres, et formait un corps à moitié composé et déjà désarticulé._

_A cette vision atroce, Amélia Bones vomi immédiatement et s'appuya faiblement contre le mur proche avant de s'évanouir d'horreur._

_Silencieusement, Jules d'Aiglefins s'approcha alors d'un caisson en particulier, semblant savoir lequel aller voir parmi la multitude._

_Juste au milieu de la pièce, un des cercueils transparents portait une plaque de cuivre indiquant le nom de son occupant disséqué à vif :_

_Léonard._

_Nu, il était percé de toutes parts. Sa poitrine était ouverte et laissait apercevoir son cœur battant faiblement. Des seringues raccordées à ses veines le nourrissaient en continu des nutriments nécessaires à son maintient en vie. Ce qui semblait être des arrivées et des sorties d'air étaient raccordées à chacun de ses cinq lobes pulmonaires._

_Immobile, la bouche ouverte et le visage crispé dans une expression de sainte horreur, le regard perdu dans le lointain, il avait une masse particulièrement imposante de fils qui lui sortaient de sa tête chauve. Une pile de feuilles placées sur une table non loin de là indiquait les résultats obtenus avec maintes expériences réalisées sur son cerveau. Il avait subies les pires tortures mentales, et n'en sortirait certainement pas sain d'esprit._

_Sans attendre un seul instant, faisant fi de sa nausée, Jules d'Aiglefins arracha tous les fils et activa un portoloin qui emmena l'enfant loin de là. Il répéta l'opération une trentaine de fois avec d'autres personnes, avant d'être obligé de fuir en luminoplanant, attaqué par les scientifiques fanatiques de l'endroit et par des Aurors au regard étrangement vide._

_**Fin du Retour en arrière**_

_**UHDS**_

_Egypte, Plateau de Gizeh, à côté du Caire. Les célèbre Pyramides d'Egypte._

Depuis maintenant bien des jours, les Moldus qui venaient visiter les antiques cumulus de pierre taillée pouvaient observer un phénomène fort étrange, qui intriguait à la folie des dizaines d'archéologues.

A un rythme effréné, des dizaines de tempêtes de sable naissaient dans les proches plaines désertiques, soulevaient la poussière en trombes rugissantes, et venaient s'écraser tout contre les faces Nord-Ouest de chacune des Pyramides. Dès qu'elles touchaient celles-ci, les bourrasques mourraient comme elles étaient nées, sans laisser plus de traces que de la simple poussière. Celle-ci commençait par ailleurs à s'accumuler, et il faudrait désensabler rapidement…

A cette fin, des dizaines de camion avaient été mobilisés, et étaient remplis à un rythme ininterrompu. C'est ainsi que, après quelques tonnes de poussière de déplacées, une bien étrange découverte fut réalisée…

Déplacés par la force des vents, quelques énormes blocs de pierre avaient révélés qu'ils dissimulaient une entrée jusqu'alors inconnue.

Tous les archéologues des environs s'étaient immédiatement précipités sur les lieux, et le moment de l'ouverture était arrivé, sous la surveillance des forces de l'ordre Egyptiennes.

Il fallut plus de dix heures pour déplacer correctement les blocs de roche de plusieurs tonnes sans endommager l'édifice. Lorsque cela fut finalement fait, une bien étrange porte fut révélée…

Construite en granit noir, elle mesurait cinq mètres de hauteur sur près de trois de large. Tout autour étaient gravés des signes fort étranges, mélangés à quelques hiéroglyphes épars. Personne, parmi la foule des chercheurs, ne les reconnaissait prime abord. A vrai dire, seul l'un d'entre eux semblait parlant, placé bien en évidence en son centre…

Il s'agissait d'un symbole ressemblant fortement à un « P » de l'alphabet latin, à ceci près qu'il était renfermé dans un cercle doré à l'or fin, et que des signes plus petits se trouvaient tout autour de lui, à l'intérieur du cercle. Des rainures gravées partaient en toutes directions, elles aussi dorées à l'or fin.

Que pouvait bien cacher cette porte ? Le Trésor jamais retrouvé de Kheops ? La Légendaire Chambre d'Horus ?

_**UHDS**_

**Fin du Chapitre**

_Bureau de Léo._

_A ce moment, notre petit camarade chétif se trouvait, une fois n'est pas coutume, enfermé à quintuple tour avec Luna, occupés qu'ils étaient à réviser et à étudier…_

_- Dis-moi, Luna, demanda t'il soudainement._

_- Oui, Léo ?_

_- Sais-tu pourquoi l'auteur a aussi peu de commentaires à ses chapitres ? Seulement trois pour les deux derniers, et pour plus de mille visites ! Sur deux sites confondus, en plus !_

_- Je ne sais pas, Léo. Peut-être est-ce parce que les lecteurs sont dégoûtés de ses textes, et qu'ils vomissent leurs tripes ou encore parce qu'ils trouvent tout cela parfait, et n'imaginent guère y voir changer quelque chose…_

_- Oui, mais tout de même ! L'auteur s'interroge ! Sa farine grise s'inquiète ! Il aimerait bien avoir quelques critiques, de temps à autres… même un petit « bravo », ou « c'est de la merde », cela est agréable…_

_- Que veux-tu, soupira Luna, je ne me trouve pas à la place des lecteurs…_

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire**_

_**Pour le Présent chapitre**_

**Les dates sont indiquées selon le calendrier Grégorien.**

**471 Naissance de Claudius Heromus à Constantinople.**

**472 Alors que ses parents se rendent dans une cité au Nord de Constantinople, Claudius est enlevé par des cavaliers Scythes. Il est nommé « Carstap », c'est-à-dire « Chevaucheur ».**

**485 L'Armée du Général Byzantin Bélisaire inflige une défaite décisive aux armées Scythes, et Azurus Carstap est recueilli après avoir été reconnu comme de « race » Byzantine. Il rencontre l'Impératrice Théodora et en tombe amoureux. Il est adopté par Bélisaire. Il reprend son véritable nom. Il apprend la médecine et les sciences magiques des plantes, et part en campagne avec les armées de Bélisaire.**

**498 Bélisaire est révoqué par l'Empereur Justinien, et prend la fuite sur un navire en direction de l'Est. Le Navire coule et Bélisaire meurt. Claudius Heromus dérive, évanoui.**

**840 Monseigneur Claudius Heromus, prêtre Catholique en l'humble église d'Amiens, s'acquiert une forte renommée pour ses miracles et bénédictions.**

**841 Monseigneur Claudius Heromus reçoit la visite d'un vieillard et de sa compagne, et disparaît sans laisser aucune trace du jour au lendemain.**

**843 Réapparition d'un dénommé Claudius Heromus en Ecosse, selon les dires d'un barde Angle…**

**1559 Magelus Soinner entre à Beauxbâtons à l'âge de dix ans.**

**1564 A quinze ans, Magelus Soinner créée le Sortilège du Stupéfix.**

**1603 Magelus Soinner rédige « La Légende des Quatre ».**

**1991, Août**

**10/ Jules d'Aiglefins sort Léo de sa torture au Département des Mystères.**

**1993, Janvier**

**8/ Léo tente d'infiltrer le Département des Mystères, mais doit renoncer. Il jette une variante de l'Imperium à ses camarades de chambrée.**

**9/ Second concours de Duel, basé sur le système de l'endurance. Luna l'emporte, mais est vaincue par la suite par le professeur Flitwick.**

**15/ Cours de la Magie sur Magelus Soinner. L'on découvre la légende d'Azurus Carstap et le lai de la « Légende des Quatre ». La nuit, Rajson Leiuds et son épouse Elodie d'Aiglefins enquêtent à leur façon sur les massacres de Prostituées Moldues.**

_**UHDS**_

**(I) La Légende d'Azurus Carstap ne tient pas compte des dates réelles et des faits de l'Histoire de l'Empire Byzantin, même si l'Impératrice Théodora, l'Empereur Justinien et le Général Bélisaire ont bel et bien existés, sensiblement au moment de l'histoire.**

**(II) Bonne chance pour trouver avant le prochain chapitre ! Mouhaha !**

**(III) Pour faire simple, c'est un liquide artificiel respirable, créé pour imiter le liquide dans lequel flotte le fœtus lorsqu'il se trouve encore dans le ventre maternel. Je ne connais pas le nom réel, mais cela existe bel et bien.**

**(IV) Et vive le Latin Eönardïen…**

**(V) « La Légende des Quatre » : Soixante quatre strophes et mil sept cent vingt-et-un mots. Pas encore assez ! Un jour, j'atteindrais les mille strophes !**


	29. Les Secrets de la Chambre

_**Par NVJM Eönardë**_

**Ce nouveau chapitre met en introduction une pléthore de mystères et d'énigmes révélés grâce à l'arrivée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de les résoudre… Attention, ils sont d'un niveau bien plus dur que tous ceux déjà présentés dans les chapitres précédents.**

**XXIX) Les Secrets de la Chambre…**

Ou, comment faire fondre le cerveau des Lecteurs.

_Poudlard. Le dix-huit janvier mil neuf cent nonante trois._

_Où suis-je ? _Se dit-il.

Un regard autour de lui permit à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool de distinguer les formes avantageuses de la femme qu'il aimait pour un soir. Quelle beauté…

Se tournant doucement vers elle, il saisit ses divins seins de ses larges mains avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, et en titilla fébrilement les tétons avant de se pencher pour y goûter avec gourmandise.

Dans son sommeil, rêvant d'intenses activités nuptiales, la jeune femme put pleinement ressentir l'aimable plaisir charnel que lui procurait son amant. Ne tardant guère à s'éveiller, elle se laissa tout d'abord faire, le temps de revenir à la réalité.

Penché sur elle, l'homme délaissa ses tétons devenus durs pour descendre fébrilement le long de son corps. Effeuillant avec amour la douceur de la peau, il promena sa langue coquine sur le ventre fin, s'attardant amoureusement autour du nombril, puis passa à plus bas encore.

L'intimité de son amante semblait l'appeler en hurlant. Cela faisait déjà trois fois ce soir qu'ils s'unissaient et jouissaient ensemble en hurlant leur plaisir, avant de s'effondrer sur leur couche et de s'endormir, épuisés pour peu de temps.

Sans attendre, il se redressa et écarta de force les fines jambes de la femme, affermissant ainsi sa prise sur elle, et la pénétra une nouvelle fois pour l'emmener au Nirvana…

…

Léo se réveilla soudain en sursautant, trempé de sueur. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Il avait pourtant passé l'âge des rêves érotiques depuis longtemps !

Un regard alentour lui indiqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'était pas très étonnant que son esprit se fût ainsi emporté, Luna se trouvait à dormir avec la tête sur ses genoux. Le rêve érotique s'expliquait facilement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était plus habitué à une présence si féminine à une telle proximité. Lorsqu'elle serait adulte, Luna ferait tourner bien des têtes…

La veille au soir, ils étaient restés un long moment à discuter de leurs études respectives et à échanger des idées et des théories. Sans doute un trop long moment. Vers l'heure fort matinale de trois heures du matin, la jeune fille avait fini par succomber à l'appel de ses rêves, et s'était endormie la tête posée sur les genoux de Léo. Lui-même n'avait pas attendu beaucoup plus pour s'endormir.

Faisant fi de ses pulsions assassines et de ses projets manipulateurs, il fit léviter son amie le temps de se lever, puis s'étira et grogna en sentant ses muscles hurler de désapprobation.

_Oh, la ferme ! Déchet de corps !_

Un coup d'œil rapide sur son horloge Moldue lui indiqua qu'il était largement temps pour lui d'entrer en action, avant que ses chers camarades ne se réveillent…

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Dortoir de nos amis. Peu après._

Ce matin là, lorsque nos camarades s'éveillèrent tranquillement à l'ouïe de leur si apprécié réveil, ils furent fort étonnés. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, pour avoir passée une si bonne nuit. Il semblerait que Léonard et Luna n'avaient point tenté de s'entretuer, ou bien avaient-ils enfin apprit le sortilège de silence… toujours est-il qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre de l'Abattoir, le bureau de Léo, comme ils le nommaient affectueusement.

D'ailleurs… Lorsque les enfants sortirent de leur dortoir respectif pour gagner la grande salle, ils purent voir que la porte de celui-ci était grande ouverte. Ou, plus précisément, au sol, sortie de ses gonds et brisée en deux…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Soupira Hermione, en s'imaginant un petit duel de leur habitude.

- MERLIN ! S'exclama soudain Harry, horrifié.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors en direction de l'estimée peinture… vierge d'occupant, et déchirée de toutes parts. Par d'énormes traces de… morsures ?

Les cinq enfants pâlirent en un instant. Quelle bête avait bien put ainsi déchirer le tableau du plus puissant mage de tous les temps ?

S'imaginant le pire en un instant, ils se précipitèrent en un ensemble en direction du bureau de Léo… ou de ce qu'il en restait. A l'intérieur de la petite pièce, les étagères étaient renversées, les innombrables livres et feuilles volantes jonchaient le sol, déchiquetés de toutes parts… le meuble de chêne brut était littéralement fracassé, et l'énorme carte du monde qui occupait jadis un mur était totalement ruinée.

En effet, sur celle-ci, un message visiblement écrit avec du sang indiquait :

**« Les ennemis de la Chambre des Secrets**

**En punition de leurs méfaits, à jamais vont être condamnés.**

**Ils ne survivront pas aux plus savantes des tortures,**

**Et leurs corps à jamais durs, reposeront en ce saint lieu pur ! »**

Dès que les cinq enfants eurent achevée leur lecture, un silence assourdissant hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, remplissant la pièce d'une angoisse folle, aussi vite que le diarrhéique remplit… bref.

- C'est une blague de Léo, ou quoi ? Demanda Harry, pâle comme un mort.

- C'est impossible ! Répondit Hermione. La porte fracassée passe encore, mais les livres ! Il a toujours été d'une extrême maniaquerie avec ceux-ci, et a toujours jetés maints sortilèges de protection dessus ! Je l'imagine mal les abîmer !

- Ce doit être Lovegood, alors, intervint Blaise, suspicieux. Je ne lui ais jamais fait confiance, à cette fille bizarre !

- Tu crois ? Dit Susan, douteuse. Je serais étonnée qu'elle fasse cela, elle est presque totalement soumise à Léo !

- Justement ! Elle aurait put en avoir assez, et tenté de se… débarrasser de lui.

- Je doute que quiconque tente de faire du mal à Léo, pour un peu qu'on le connaisse légèrement. Ce serait un véritable suicide.

Neville avait dit cela en s'efforçant de sourire, mais la crispation de ses traits montrait bien son état d'esprit actuel…

- Il est vrai que Léo sait être sadique et cruel… rien qu'à sa façon de nous réveiller lorsque nous ne nous levons pas quand les autres se couchent !

Le silence retomba alors, tandis que les cinq enfants restaient immobiles, ébahis par ce qui s'affichait sous leurs yeux. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'Hermione brisa la stupeur générale en s'exclamant :

- Il faut alerter les professeurs ! VITE !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour annuler le statisme des cinq adolescents. En un parfait ensemble, ils se précipitèrent hors de leur dortoir, en direction du bureau du directeur.

…

Courant à en perdre haleine, il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes de cavalcade dans les couloirs et les escaliers vides du château ensommeillé pour atteindre enfin le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau du directeur acidifié. Mais il leur manquait le mot de passe…

- Citronnade ! Essaya Blaise, au hasard. Non, Bonbon au citron ! Non, Citronnelle ! Non, euh… acide citrique !

A ce nouveau mot de passe, la statue gardienne s'écarta tout soudain.

- Tu parles d'un mot de passe ! Dit Neville pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

- J'avais remarqué que le directeur avait un air assez sombre et… acide, ces derniers temps.

- C'est sûr, il est soucieux avec tout ce qui se passe.

- Oui…

Lorsque la statue gardienne acheva finalement de s'écarter du passage, le groupe d'amis s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'escalier en spirale qui menait à la serre à citrons de l'école.

- On ne risque pas de le réveiller, à cette heure ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucun risque, répondit Susan, il est encore plus insomniaque que Rusard ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

En effet, au haut des escaliers, un rai de lumière balayait le sol du palier, en provenance de sous la porte d'entrée de la vénérable pièce.

- Entrez donc, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, s'exclama une voix étouffée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à nos amis pour faire sortir l'huis de ses gonds et déboucher sauvagement en face de leur directeur estimé. Sans attendre le plus petit instant, Hermione s'écria :

- LEO ET LUNA ONT ETE ENLEVES !

Le directeur leva soudain la tête et se redressa de son fauteuil si vite que ses vertèbres en craquèrent. Un air fort alarmé s'affichait déjà par dessus ses rides.

- …Comment cela, enlevés ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque en hésitant.

- Dans notre dortoir ! Répéta Hermione en pleurant. La porte de leur chambre est totalement défoncée, et un message écrit avec du sang dit qu'ils mourront dans la Chambre des Secrets ! IL FAUT LES AIDER ! IL FAUT LA TROUVER !

La jeune fille s'effondra soudain en pleurs, et trouva immédiatement refuge dans les bras de Harry et Neville, qui firent leur possible pour la consoler en dépit de leur propre tristesse.

A côté d'eux, Susan sanglotait faiblement, faisant preuve d'un peu plus de contrôle d'elle-même mais étant tout autant affectée. Dans son esprit logique, elle s'efforçait d'assembler les morceaux… Où pouvait donc être cette satanée Chambre ?

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, dit Dumbledore, retrouvant toute son autorité et sa maîtrise, conduisez-moi à votre dortoir. Fumseck, mon ami, va prévenir tous nos professeurs, je te prie. Et amènes les à moi.

Alors, le superbe Phénix disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, accompagnant son départ avec un trémolo rassurant, et presque… rieur ?

- Albus ! S'exclama soudain une voix féminine, depuis l'escalier en spirale qui menait au bureau directorial. ALBUS !

La porte de chêne sombre massif s'ouvrit soudain en claquant violemment, révélant une McGonagall avec un air véritablement affolé.

- Que se passe t'il, Minerva ? Demanda le vieux citron périmé, inquiet.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vue sa vice-directrice dans cet état, elle lui avait annoncée la mort de deux élèves…

- Linra Xenger a disparue !

- QUOI ?

Linra Xenger était une jeune seconde année de Gryffondor, une élève douée promise à un grand avenir. Elle s'était fait de nombreux amis au début de l'année, mais semblait connaître une crise de solitude, d'angoisse et parfois d'anorexie, depuis que son amie Parvati Patil avait été enlevée, et plus encore depuis que le pédophile Lockart avait été révélé. Au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait d'avoir été violée, au vu de ses excellentes notes en Défense, et des désastres qu'étaient tous les cours du « ça ».

Elle en avait régulièrement discuté avec son professeur principal et l'infirmière, chacune lui ayant conseillé de se reposer et de se changer les idées. La maîtresse des Métamorphoses lui avait même proposé de venir discuter avec elle si l'envie s'en faisait ressentir, tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui avait conseillé de prendre un petit journal intime… ce qu'elle avait semble-t'il préféré faire. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, elle affichait constamment un petit carnet noir d'apparence fort ancienne.

- Comment cela, disparue ?

- Disparue, tout simplement ! Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'elle, même les tableaux ignorent où elle peut bien être ! Lorsque la Grosse Dame l'a vue pour la dernière fois, elle disait vouloir aller aux toilettes, et depuis…

- Trois disparus ! Soupira Dumbledore. Bon sang !

- Comment cela, trois ?

- Le jeune Léonard et Miss Lovegood sont eux aussi introuvables.

- Et vous pensez que l'affaire est liée ?

- Très certainement, Minerva, répondit la serpillière usagée. Le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets a de nouveau frappé, semblerait-il.

Ces quelques mots affaiblirent soudainement les jambes de l'enseignante, qui s'effondra littéralement sur la chaise la plus proche. En un instant, son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- Le… le monstre ? Répéta t'elle, pâle comme une morte. Ça… ça ne va pas recommencer !

Il ne fallait effectivement pas oublier que deux élèves étaient déjà décédés.

- Rassurez-vous, Minerva, dit Dumbledore, nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire, cette fois-ci ! Rendez-vous immédiatement auprès de nos professeurs. Fumseck les a avertis de réunir leurs élèves dans la grande salle. Une fois tout le monde en sécurité, jetez des sortilèges de garde, et patrouillez dans les couloirs avec les élèves majeurs volontaires !

La maîtresse des Métamorphose se redressa en entendant cela. Le directeur, vieux et usé, venait de faire place au politicien, vieux et rusé ! Elle retrouvait là celui qui avait créé un parti politique pour tenter d'unir les différents peuples magiques, l'homme déterminé à se faire entendre et qui avait toujours un tour d'avance sur ses adversaires… sur tous, sans exception.

- Minerva, dès que les élèves seront saufs, rendez-vous aux cachots dans le dortoir de ces jeunes gens ! Je m'y rends en leur compagnie pour enquêter.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'ils aillent se mettre en sûreté, Albus ?

- Non ! S'exclamèrent alors Blaise, Harry, Neville, Hermione et Susan en un parfait ensemble déterminé. Nous voulons aider !

- J'aimerais bien, Minerva, ajouta Dumbledore, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi à passer outre l'un des sortilèges de _Fidélitas_ dissimulant différentes parties du château, et qu'ils aient ainsi obtenu l'accès à certains lieux secrets.

Face au directeur, les enfants se regardèrent tout soudain. Un sortilège de Fidélitas ?

- Cela explique donc pourquoi personne ne voit le couloir du dortoir ! S'exclama Hermione, comprenant soudainement.

- Mais pourquoi donc seul Léo a-t-il vu au travers ?

- Mr Léonard a bien des secrets que vous n'imaginez pas, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, répondit Dumbledore pour dissiper la réflexion de l'instant. Et il en est de même pour Poudlard dans son ensemble.

- Mais… professeur, vous saviez que nous ne dormions pas dans nos dortoirs de maisons ? Demanda Neville, étonné.

- Bien sûr. Vos professeurs se sont bien vite aperçu de cela, et m'ont rapporté le fait. Mais mon cher Fumseck m'a assuré que vous ne couriez aucun danger, et puisque j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en moi-même, j'ai laissé passer cette petite entorse à la règle. Mais n'imaginez pas pouvoir en profiter, vous êtes surveillés.

- Ah ? Et comment ?

- Nous avons, vous et moi, de grandes connaissances communes dans le domaine de la peinture…

Les cinq enfants ne répondirent rien à cela, et se contentèrent de se lancer des regards en biais. Bon sang, le directeur savait pour le tableau de Merlin ! Quels autres secrets avait-il découverts ?

- Bien, allons ! Montrez-nous donc où se trouve ce fameux couloir invisible !

- Euh… juste à côté du bureau du professeur Rogue. Dans le même mur, en fait.

- Le même mur ? Répéta Dumbledore en souriant. Etonnant ! Bien, suivez-moi !

En quelques secondes, le citronné quitta son bureau, vite suivit par son professeur, puis par les cinq adolescents.

…

_Poudlard, dans les sous-sols…_

Pressés par les évènements et l'adrénaline, il n'avait fallu au petit groupe qu'une dizaine de minutes d'une marche rapide pour atteindre le bureau du professeur Snape. Celui-ci, avec ses collègues responsables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, n'était pas encore là,

- Inutile de les attendre, dit Dumbledore, allons ! Révélez-nous ce sortilège de Fidélitas, que nous puissions enquêter.

Alors, sous le regard inquisiteur de leurs professeurs, les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent droit vers l'une des colonnes de soutènement, nombreuses à ce niveau de profondeur… et passèrent littéralement au travers !

- Etonnant ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le citronné en voyant apparaître un nouveau couloir. Il faudra ajouter ceci aux plans du Château !

Il ne fallut à la petite troupe pressée qu'une petite minute pour arriver jusqu'à la toile gardienne de leur dortoir.

- Mon dieu, souffla McGonagall, mais qu'est-il donc arrivé au personnage des lieux ?

- Il s'est réfugié dans une autre toile, professeur, répondit Harry. Il en possède plusieurs.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall qui fit attention au confort de ses élèves et prit garde de leur sécurité dans ce dortoir illégal, Dumbledore fit son enquête, sur la toile déchirée autant que dans le bureau de Léo. Farfouillant dans les restes innombrables des ouvrages divers et variés, il resta parfois immobile, parfois semblant se parler à lui-même. Ont l'entendait murmurer : « Oh, professeur, revenez parmi nous » ! Puis, soudain, il se dirigea droit vers ses élèves et leur enseignante.

- Bien, ma chère Minerva, dit-il, mes chers enfants. Nous autres professeurs allons partir à la recherche de vos amis. Je compte sur vous pour que vous restiez bien sages ! Gagnez le bureau du Professeur Snape, il comprendra cette intrusion.

Et ainsi fut fait. La petite troupe repartit au pas de course, et revint dans la partie « cartable » des cachots du château. Aussitôt, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte du Bureau de la Chauve-souris à ses élèves, et reparti au pas de course en disant à sa Métamorphiste de le suivre.

- Quand à vous, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, ordonna McGonagall, vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Vous êtes à l'abri ! Si vous n'obéissez pas, comptez sur moi pour priver vos maisons respectives de tous leurs points !

Acquiesçant silencieusement, nos camarades regardèrent leurs professeurs s'en aller aux devants du danger.

- Dites les amis, dit Blaise une fois qu'ils furent tranquilles, vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ?

- Quoi donc, Blaise ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, en temps normal, Léo est extrêmement soigneux avec ses livres, il les range dans ses étagères et les pièges à coups de sortilèges dès qu'il a terminé de les étudier. Et là, le seul livre qu'il a étrangement oublié est, comme par hasard, celui qui enseigne le Fourchelangue.

- Tu veux dire que Léo l'aurait laissé là intentionnellement ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, mais avouez tout de même que c'est un hasard bien étrange.

- Effectivement… On lui demandera ce qu'il en est quand on le retrouvera !

- Si on le retrouve, murmura Susan.

- On le retrouvera ! S'exclama Hermione, déterminée. Venez les amis, allons prendre part aux recherches avec les professeurs !

- Ils ne voudront jamais que nous prenions des risques ! Répondit Neville.

- Ils n'auront pas le choix ! Allons, venez !

- Attendez ! S'exclama Harry, en s'arrêtant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ry ?

- Si on trouve le Monstre ou celui qui a ouvert la Chambre, il faudra bien se battre ! Attendez-moi quelques instants ! Je vais chercher des potions de combat !

Et, sans plus rien dire, il s'engouffra dans le bureau du professeur nocturne, ouvrit la porte fermée du laboratoire de potionnisme privé, et disparut de la vue de ses amis.

- C'est vrai que le professeur Snape lui laisse le libre accès à son laboratoire, dit Neville.

- Un vrai miracle, continua Hermione. S'il savait qu'il se servait ainsi…

- …Je n'aurais plus accès aux lieux ! Répondit Harry en revenant, les bras chargés d'un plateau de potionniste rempli de fioles. Tenez, prenez chacun une fiole de chaque ! Vous avez un acide de niveau dix, une potion de Polynectar, une potion de paralysie, une d'augmentation de la vitesse, une de force, une de nullification magique et trois doses d'élixir de nutrition.

- Tu as préparé un siège, Harry ? Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Blaise.

- C'est ce que Léo m'avait demandé de lui préparer, répondit le petit potionniste.

Une révélation frappa soudain les enfants.

- Il semblait savoir qu'il y en aurait besoin, dit Harry, pâlissant. Mais comment ?

- Il se savait en danger ! Répondit Hermione. Dépêchons-nous !

Les cinq enfants s'engouffrèrent alors par la porte du bureau de leur professeur, pour regagner les étages.

- Attends, Blaise ! Dit soudain Susan en retenant son ami par le bras. Attends ! Nous aurons sûrement besoin du livre de Léo !

- Il faut se dépêcher, Susan, répondit Blaise, affairé. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, Léo risque de…

- Se précipiter ne sert à rien si nous ne savons pas où aller, répondit la jeune blonde en prenant la direction de leur dortoir. Je suis absolument sûre et certaine que ce livre n'est pas là par hasard ! As-tu déjà vu Léo faire une bêtise ?

- Euh, non, mais…

- Mais rien, cela n'arrive jamais ! Il a laissé cet ouvrage ici volontairement, j'en suis persuadée !

- Peut-être, mais à quoi nous avance t'il ?

- A cela ! Répondit la passionnée d'Histoire en pointant un passage précis de l'ouvrage. Regarde cela !

Elle mit alors la page incriminée sous les yeux de son camarade. Intrigué, celui-ci put découvrir quelque chose d'étonnant.

_L'entrée principale de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve dans le mur du fond de la Grande salle du Château, mais n'est accessible qu'avec la trace magique l'ayant dissimulée. Son entrée secondaire se trouve…_

- Mais après ? Demanda Blaise, en redonnant l'ouvrage à son amie.

- Le reste a été effacé, dit la jeune fille, dépitée. Léo a semble t'il tout raturé.

Elle tourna alors la page, et vit une bien étrange chose…

- Il y a juste une sorte… d'énigme ? De… prophétie ?

- Une énigme ? Comment cela ?

- Alors ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille après quelques instants, l'air ahuri. Je ne sais pas comment Léo s'y est prit, mais il semblait savoir qu'il allait être capturé par le monstre, et il nous a littéralement indiqué où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets !

- Et l'énigme ? Pressa Blaise, admiratif de l'esprit déducteur de son amie.

- Voilà…

_A tous ceux que j'aime_

_Je dis « Attendez m'y » !_

_Pour ceux qui m'aiment_

_Je dis « Patientez-y » !_

_Pour Eux, de la colère j'ai,_

_Je ne combattrais pas pour Eux._

_A Eux, je dis « Mourez-y » !_

_Pour eux, de l'amour j'ai,_

_Je serais nourri par ma haine_

_Lorsque Ceux-là diront « Il l'a » ! _

_Le moment s'avance de mon ère,_

_Lorsque je lancerais les dés,_

_Le résultat sera contre eux._

_Déduction simpliste et primaire,_

_En cette liste seule est nécessaire._

- Euh… Quésaco ? Demanda Susan, sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Ce texte n'avait aucun sens !

- C'est super simple ! S'exclama Blaise en souriant. Le texte est un faux indice ! Regarde !

Il indiqua immédiatement la solution à Susan, qui rougit en un instant, honteuse de ne pas avoir trouvé au premier regard.

- Alors comme cela, dit-elle, la Chambre des Secrets est accessible par les toilettes de Mimi ? Je ne m'y rendrais plus jamais !

- J'imagine… allons-y, vite !

Mais, face à l'emportement soudain de son camarade, Susan souleva un petit problème.

- Mais comment ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre ? Si c'était si simple, elle aurait été découverte depuis longtemps !

- Regarde, dit Blaise en montrant un passage précis du livre. Il est dit qu'il faut parler Fourchelangue pour entrer dans la chambre.

- Mais comment faire ? On ne connaît pas cette langue !

- Il doit bien y avoir une manière de l'apprendre vite fait ! Dit Blaise en feuilletant vite fait l'ouvrage.

- Oui, là, regarde !

- Une… phonétique ? S'étonna Blaise. Elle est toute en fin de chapitre, apparemment. Voyons… « _Le Fourchelangue est un langage originellement exclusivement parlé, dont la majeure partie de la compréhension se fait par l'ouïe. Les sons sont définis par leur intensité et les sentiments qu'ils laissent passer »._ Il n'est pas besoin d'apprendre des mots nouveaux, alors ?

- Apparemment non, répondit Susan. Continue !

- « _Pour parler le Fourchelangue Inférieur, celui qui ne nécessite aucun apprentissage, il faut remplacer les sons que les serpents ne peuvent prononcer par ceux qui leurs ressemblent le plus parmi ceux que les serpents peuvent formuler ». _Cela a l'air simple, dis !

- Qui dit Inférieur dit Supérieur, pensa Susan. Il y en a un ?

- Oui, ils parlent aussi de Fourchelangue Supérieur à la suite. Je cite : « _Pour parler le Fourchelangue Supérieur, il faut connaître le Fourchelangue inférieur et y introduire des différences écrites entre de mêmes sons, le changement se réalisant au niveau des intentions transmises dans le ton employé. Pour un être humain, l'apprentissage du Fourchelangue supérieur peut-être long, du fait de l'innombrable quantité de mots et de l'extrême complexité de sa conjugaison et de son orthographe, mais celui-ci peut être classé au niveau de langage littéraire à part entière »._

- Ensuite ?

- Il y a comme quelques informations historiques… « _Créé par le Père Créateur en l'an Mil trois, le Fourchelangue supérieur est la version humaine du Fourchelangue Inférieur. Il est tout particulièrement adapté pour la réalisation de rimes de consonnes et d'allitérations. Outre sa qualité poétique, il est aussi facilement adaptable aux anagrammes, aux codes et aux divers verlans et argos. Cela en fait donc un langage idéal pour cacher quelque chose sous les yeux de vos adversaires ou de quelconques chercheurs ». _Et bien dis moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le Fourchelangue sous cet angle là !

- Le Père Créateur n'était pas un imbécile, dit Susan.

_C'était un véritable Dieu ! Créer un langage, rien que cela !_

- Bon, dit Blaise, c'est bien, mais ne perdons pas de temps ! Direction les Toilettes de Mimi !

- Il ne vaut mieux pas alerter quelqu'un ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Chaque seconde compte si l'on veut sauver Léo ! Allons, en avant !

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta le dortoir pour aller vers son destin.

…

_Dans les couloirs…_

Tout affolés qu'ils étaient, Harry, Neville et Hermione n'avaient pas prêté attention à l'absence de leurs deux camarades. Il leur fallait trouver un professeur ! Une chauve-souris, un loup-garou, un supplicié, un balai dégarni, une chatte à lunettes, un citron humanoïde… peu importait qui, mais ils allaient imposer leur volonté d'aider !

…

_Dans les couloirs toujours, ailleurs…_

Blaise et Susan avaient prise sans détours la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au second étage. Tout en courant, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux pour voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider, un de leurs camarades désobéissants comme eux, ou bien un professeur. Un biscuitier minéralogiste, une astrologue sexy, un porte-loques à jumelles incorporées, un lutin moustachu, une déesse reptilienne ou qui que ce soit. Dans leur état d'esprit actuel, même Argus Rusard le concierge aurait été bienvenu !

- MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS DONC ICI ! Hurla soudain une voix féminine dans une parfaite tentative d'imitation de dragon.

S'arrêtant en un instant, les deux camarades tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver vers eux leur chère maîtresse des métamorphoses. En un pas furieux, celle-ci semblait prête à faire des étincelles. Blaise se surprit même à imaginer de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de son chignon.

- Professeur McGonagall ! S'exclama Susan. Nous savons où est la Chambre des Secrets !

Toute colère disparut soudain des traits de l'enseignante.

- Pardon ? Où est-elle ? Questionna-t-elle immédiatement.

- Suivez-nous ! Dit Blaise, en se remettant à courir, vite suivit par Susan.

…

Il ne leur fallut plus à tous trois que quelques minutes pour enfin atteindre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, ici ? Dit McGonagall. Monsieur et Mademoiselle, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! L'heure est grave !

- C'est l'entrée secondaire, professeur ! Regardez !

Susan se plaça alors vers le milieu de la pièce, et s'exclama fortement, ne sachant guère où se trouvait précisément l'entrée :

- Ouvre toi ! _**Ou… óvs… ócs toa !**_

Le son soudainement sortit des gracieuses lèvres de la jeune blonde fit frissonner son camarade et son professeur. Il paraissait presque surnaturel !

Leur malaise ne dura néanmoins pas longtemps. Juste en face de l'entrée, les lavabos centraux et la colonne de marbre blanc qu'ils entouraient disparurent tout soudain intégralement, comme désintégrés, et révélèrent une grande fosse qui s'enfonçait plus loin que l'œil ne pouvait le voir.

- C'est l'entrée ! S'exclama Blaise, ravi. On va pouvoir sauver Léo !

- Rectification, Jeunes Gens, dit McGonagall, vous allez pouvoir vous mettre à l'abri ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous avait dit de rester dans le bureau du professeur Rogue ! Nous allons aller chercher quelqu'un, et seuls nous les professeurs nous aventurerons ci-dedans !

Seuls deux larges froncements de sourcils lui répondirent.

- Pas question ! S'exclama Susan.

- Essayez donc de nous empêcher de sauver Léo, pour voir ! Continua Blaise.

Et, sur ces mots, les deux enfants sautèrent sans attendre dans l'immense conduit obscur.

Soupirant largement et se disant qu'elle devenait trop vieille pour gérer des adolescents en chaleur, Minerva McGonagall s'élança alors elle aussi, et disparut bien vite de la vue de Mimi Geignarde, étonnée de cette procession au point d'avoir oublié de pleurer.

_**UHDS**_

_**La Chambre des Secrets**_

- AAAAH !

- IIIIIH !

- Woua-argh !

Ces disgracieux cris de pucelles effarouchées avaient été poussés par nos chers camarades tout au long de l'étonnant trajet que constituait le toboggan continu de conduites insalubres.

C'est après quelques interminables minutes, durant lesquelles un chignon de transforma en boule d'eau croupie et que de longs cheveux blonds se colorèrent en marron, que trois personnes jadis humaines devinrent semblables à des boules de Bowling, et furent éjectées de leur rail tout contre les quilles… en l'occurrence, d'imposants rochers.

- RAMOLLUS ! Hurla Blaise en levant sa baguette juste à temps.

Par la grâce de la magie, il parvint à viser juste là où il le fallait, et donna aux larges pierres la consistance de fauteuils parmi les plus moelleux. Se réceptionnant de la façon la plus lamentable qui soit, les trois intrus des lieux mirent quelques instants à se reprendre de leurs émotions. Sitôt que cela fut fait…

- Satanés imbéciles ! S'exclama McGonagall en se relevant, furieuse, dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Êtes-vous totalement inconscients ? Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte du danger qu'il y a de venir ici sans préparation ?

- Vous vous trompez, professeur, répondit Blaise, légèrement agacé de se faire traiter comme un enfant. Nous sommes parfaitement prêts…

- …Nous sommes équipés de nos baguettes, elles sont liées à nous par des sortilèges de retour au propriétaire au cas ou, elles possèdent un sortilège de traçage qui ne les fait fonctionner que pour les personnes autorisées…

- …Nos vêtements sont tous renforcés de nombre de sortilèges de défense et d'affaiblissement des chocs…

- …Même jusqu'aux sous-vêtements, oui…

- …Et Harry nous as fournis en potions utiles pour le combat, et nous as aussi donné de quoi nous soigner en cas de besoin !

- Dites-moi, sourit McGonagall, lorsque vous êtes décidé à désobéir, vous faites les choses en grand !

Cette petite remontrance fit s'empourprer les visages des deux enfants. Soucieux de se faire oublier de leur enseignante quelques instants durant, ils tournèrent leur regard vers ce qui les entourait, et ouvrirent grand les yeux de stupéfaction. Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte. Et pas une petite.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nos deux camarades et leur professeur eurent le souffle coupé devant tant d'immensité. La caverne qui venait soudain de s'ouvrir à leurs yeux était si grande qu'elle pourrait très certainement contenir Poudlard tout entier !

- C'est incroyable ! Murmura Susan, ébahie. Un tel endroit sous Poudlard ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela !

- Dire que le château repose sur un sol aussi instable ! S'étonna Blaise. S'il n'y avait plusieurs centaines de mètres de roches, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer !

- Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Zabini, répondit McGonagall. Cet endroit a été magiquement consolidé. Regardez cette colonne, par exemple.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Il s'agit de l'union d'une stalactite et d'une stalagmite. Voyez tout autour, l'on peut voir des runes de renforcement. Vu le nombre présent, elle pourrait très certainement soutenir Poudlard tout entier à elle seule !

- Vous croyez ? Mais qui donc aurait put faire cela ?

- Sans aucun doute celui qui a construite la Chambre des Secrets.

- Serpentard ? S'étonna Susan. Je ne le savais pas expert en Runes.

- Les Fondateurs ne sont pas entrés dans la légende pour rien, Miss Bones, répondit McGonagall. Allons, avançons ! Il nous faut sûrement traverser cet endroit dans toute sa longueur !

- Non, regardez ! S'exclama Blaise en montra quelque chose du doigt. Il y a un escalier taillé dans la roche, par là !

- Où cela ? S'étonnèrent les deux femmes, après quelques instants d'observation infructueuse.

- Ben… là, à peine à dix mètres ! Vous ne voyez pas ?

- Non, répondit Susan, circonspecte, il n'y a rien !

- Mais si, regardez ! Dit Blaise en s'avançant. Là, je suis juste devant ! Vous le voyez, maintenant ?

Soudain, sous le regard étonné des deux femmes, l'air entourant leur camarade et élève se dilata, et révéla effectivement un escalier.

- Un sortilège de Fidélitas ! S'étonna McGonagall. Encore ! Mais comment donc avez-vous pût le voir seul, Mr Zabini ?

- Un Fidélitas ? Répéta Blaise. C'est pour cela que vous ne le voyiez pas, alors ?

- Oui, mais comment donc savais-tu qu'il était là ?

- Ben… aucune idée, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y en avait un !

- C'est étonnant, murmura Susan en réfléchissant activement. Le Fidélitas dans sa version actuelle n'existait pas à l'époque des Fondateurs. Je me demande si c'est bien Heromus qui a placé ce sort ici.

- Qui cela ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Heromus. Claudius Heromus, Salazar Serpentard, en fait. Il s'agit de la même personne.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu es une adoratrice de la Légende des Quatre, Suz ! S'amusa Blaise, vite suivit par leur enseignante.

La jeune historienne en herbe rougit fortement en entendant cela. C'était la première fois que Blaise l'appelait par un petit surnom.

- Bien, monsieur et mademoiselle, dit McGonagall, avançons donc ! Tenez vos baguettes prêtes, faites le moins de bruit possible et faites attention à tout ! Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'est le monstre de la Chambre !

Le rappel du danger présent à si peu de distance d'eux refroidit brusquement la bonne humeur des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils l'avaient oublié, celui-là !

- Je sais ce qu'est le monstre, professeur, dit soudain Susan.

Cela étonna fortement Blaise. Même la maîtresse des métamorphoses en fut fort surprise.

- Vous savez ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce donc, alors ?

- Il s'agit d'un Basilic, professeur, répondit Susan. Je ne vois que cela, tous les indices concordent. Les seuls accès que nous avons vus jusqu'à maintenant sont idéaux pour laisser ramper un serpent de cinq mètres, il faut parler le Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents, pour entrer ici, et les pétrifications ! Oui, cela ne peut-être qu'un Basilic !

Cette révélation parfaitement juste fit pâlir en un instant la maîtresse des Métamorphoses. Un Roi-Serpent ! Ces créatures innommables de cinq mètres de long, au pouvoir de tuer d'un regard et au venin naturel aussi puissant que le plus puissant Philtre de Meurtre enchanté !

- Il est trop tard pour reculer, murmura elle en déglutissant d'appréhension. Avançons.

C'est ainsi que les trois intrus des lieux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent dans un simple couloir quelque peu particulier. Pour cause, en fait de corridor, il était démesuré, le plafond devant se trouver à quelques vingt-cinq mètres de hauteur, les murs se séparant d'autant, et son bout n'étant pas même à porté de vue.

Mais une chose retint l'attention de nos amis dès leur entrée dans les lieux.

- Mais qu'est cela ? S'étonna Blaise, stupéfait. C'est…

- Une mue ? Murmura McGonagall, ébahie. Mais…

- Elle doit bien faire quarante mètres de long ! S'horrifia Susan. C'est incroyable ! Comment diable ce Basilic a-t-il put atteindre une taille aussi considérable ?

- …Il s'agit sûrement de puissantes manipulations de magie noire, murmura McGonagall en touchant la peau du doigt. Cet endroit empeste la méfiance en tous sens.

- Vous arrivez à ressentir une telle chose, professeur ? S'étonna Blaise.

- C'est l'expérience, jeunes gens. Vous ressentirez facilement les différences émotionnelles et intentionnelles entre les différents effets de magie sans peine, lorsque vous aurez une dizaine d'années de plus que maintenant.

- Professeur, reprit Susan, savez-vous comment tuer un Basilic ? Avant qu'ils ne nous tuent nous ?

- Oui, c'est théoriquement relativement simple, expliqua McGonagall, il suffit de lui faire entendre le cri d'un coq.

- …c'est tout ? S'étonnèrent ensemble ses deux élèves.

- C'est tout. Il s'agit d'une théorie, notez-le bien, réalisée à partir de calculs arithmétiques. C'est une histoire de propriété de la magie qui est en cause, je vous l'expliquerais bien volontiers lorsque nous serons de retour à l'air libre, si vous le voulez bien.

_Si nous sommes de retour un jour_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Blaise. _Raah, tais-toi conscience pessimiste !_

- Le problème tient en la pratique, continua McGonagall. Un basilic, en bon serpent, n'a pas d'oreilles. Ou alors, elles sont extrêmement atrophiées, au point d'être inutiles. Certains théorisent le fait que c'est la part magique du hurlement du coq qui tue le basilic… mais de tous les tests réalisés, il n'est ressorti que des serpents engraissés.

Un hurlement soudain retentit dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, les plongeant en un instant dans l'appréhension et la peur les plus complètes. Il s'agissait d'un hurlement de terreur, à l'ouïe. Un cri du cœur poussé vraisemblablement par une jeune fille. Sursautant tout soudain, Susan parvint presque à atteindre le plafond en sentant son cœur tenter de sortir de sa poitrine, et se réfugia en un instant dans les bras de Blaise, juste à côté d'elle.

- Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ? Murmura t'elle, pâle comme la mort.

- Peu importe, répondit doucement McGonagall, avançons ! Décollez-vous et venez !

_Décollez-vous ?_ Pensèrent les deux adolescents.

Un regard sur leur voisin respectif leur fit voir que, effectivement, leur façon de se tenir l'un dans les bras de l'autre traduisait une attitude plus affective que la simple amitié.

Se séparant vivement comme les deux pôles d'un aimant, ils se regardèrent gênés quelques instants durant, avant de rattraper leur professeur en silence, légèrement troublés.

Quelques minutes d'une marche lente et fastidieuse passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet. Maintes fois, l'un et l'autre s'empêtrèrent dans des roches tombées au sol, ou dans les tas centenaires de maints squelettes de rongeurs divers et variés.

_Berk,_ pensa Blaise, _il y en a qui sont plus gros que mes deux mains réunies !_

- Regardez devant ! Murmura Susan, il y a quelque chose ! On dirait une porte !

Effectivement, après quelques pas, les trois intrus purent constater qu'une imposante porte d'acier massif fermait le passage. Elle était gravée de maintes runes diverses et variées, ce qui traduisait un renforcement magique titanesque sur elle et sur le mur autour. Des serpents habilement forgés avec un réalisme stupéfiant faisaient office de serrure. Il y en avait exactement cinq en haut, en bas, à droite et à gauche autour des gonds.

- Il faut encore du Fourchelangue, à coup sûr, dit Blaise. Susan ?

- Oui… _**ócs toa**_ ! Siffla Susan, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait dit dans les toilettes de Mimi.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence et l'angoisse les plus complets. Enfin, un par un, les vingt serpents se rétractèrent sur eux même et disparurent à l'intérieur de la porte, laissant le poids de celle-ci l'ouvrir naturellement.

Lorsque l'huis se fut ouvert entièrement, une étrange voix sifflante se fit entendre, en provenance d'un long serpent gravé à sa face arrière…

_**- Sêl lé lécititse stec tòstàts se lie. Có coala stsécetu.**_

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bafouillé ? Demanda Blaise.

- Euh… un truc dans le genre « seuls les légitimes peuvent comprendre ce lieu », répondit Susan après un moment à compulser le livre de Léo à la lueur d'un Lumos.

- Comment cela, les Légitimes ?

- Il s'agit sûrement de ceux qui ont bâti ce lieu, intervint McGonagall. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- C'est vrai, oui, murmura Blaise. Mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. J'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose d'imposant, par l'avant…

- J'ai moi aussi une étrange intuition, les enfants. Restez derrière-moi, et tenez vos baguettes prêtes ! Allons !

Il ne fallut aux trois intrus des lieux que quelques instants pour descendre un large escalier d'une trentaine de marches, avant d'enfin arriver au cœur de la Chambre des Secrets.

Lorsque l'on entrait, l'allée centrale constituée de marbre blanc était bordée de chaque côté par une succession d'une dizaine de statues de serpents à la langue sortie, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à siffler. Juste derrière eux se trouvait une succession d'arcades basses, donnant chacune sur un couloir parallèle à la salle. Enfin, juste face à l'entrée, une statue de Salazar Serpentard sculptée à partir du ventre tenait dans ses mains de pierre un parchemin sculpté. L'ensemble des lieux était éclairé par d'innombrables torches luisantes d'une puissante flamme magique bleue.

- Susan ! Professeur ! S'exclama Blaise, faisant fi de toute prudence. Regardez ! Allongée au sol, c'est !

- Hein ? Linra Xenger ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Les deux enfants et leur professeur se précipitèrent en direction de leur jeune camarade d'année et élève, et s'accroupirent à ses côtés.

- Merlin, qu'elle est pâle ! S'exclama Susan, horrifiée. Et si maigre ! L'on verrait presque ses os !

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Commençons par l'éloigner de ce type ! Répondit-elle en levant le regard.

A ces mots, la maîtresse des Métamorphoses releva la tête, et sembla en un instant subir une véritable crise d'apoplexie. Tombant littéralement sur les fesses, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, et sembla se mettre à ventiler.

- Professeur ? Demanda Susan, inquiète. Qui est ce type ?

- Oui, qui est-ce ? Ajouta maladroitement un Blaise blanchissant, prit d'un étrange malaise.

- Je suis un ami de Minerva ici présente, se présenta l'inconnu.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune adolescent d'environ treize ans aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, aux profonds yeux noirs et à la peau laiteuse. Il avait un visage parfaitement équilibré et neutre, où il était absolument impossible de distinguer le moindre de ses sentiments.

- Un ami ? Répéta Susan en levant sa baguette, immédiatement imitée par Blaise. Vraiment ? QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?

- Je me nomme Tom Jedusor, Mademoiselle, Jeune homme.

- Tom Jedusor ? Murmura Blaise. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Mais oui, il a été préfet en chef de Serpentard dans les années mil neuf cent quarante !

- C'est ma foi exact, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton fier. Le plus jeune préfet en chef de l'histoire de Poudlard, sans vouloir me vanter. Avouez qu'à quatorze ans, accéder à ce poste est remarquable. Mais cela est tout naturel, je suis le meilleur de tous.

Un tel narcissisme n'abaissa pas un instant la vigilance de nos deux camarades, bien au contraire. Ils avaient tous les deux un drôle de pressentiment.

Rappelons que Susan et Blaise étaient tous les deux ce que l'on nomme racialement des héritiers de « Sangs-purs ».

- Préfet en Chef ? Répéta Susan, circonspecte. Un préfet de près de soixante ans qui n'aurait jamais grandi ? Vous vous moquez de nous, ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis réellement Tom Jedusor. J'ai conservée mon apparence d'enfant à la suite d'un accident hasardeux, et…

- Et vous pensez que l'on va vous croire ? Stoppa Blaise, en colère. J'ai les poils qui se hérissent rien qu'à vous regarder ! Vous suintez la magie noire de toutes parts, et vous n'avez absolument rien fait pour aider Linra ! CESSEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE NOUS !

Le visage du dénommé Jedusor se ferma immédiatement et perdit absolument toute chaleur, devenant parfaitement neutre et amenant un fort profond malaise à nos deux jeunes amis.

- Dommage, dit-il, c'était bien amusant. Vous n'appréciez pas ?

N'y tenant plus et pour seule réponse, Susan lança tout soudain un sortilège de stupéfixion modifié, le _Stupefae_ inventé par le cinquième année nommé Mohammed Al-Djèbr. Blaise l'imita presque immédiatement avec un charme de désarmement avancé, et lança sur lui et son amie un puissant bouclier Physico-magique en prévision. Mystèrieusement, l'attaque se dissipa en un instant, la magie comme aspirée.

- ARRÊTEZ CELA ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Professeur ? S'étonna Blaise en se retournant, surpris.

- Professeur ? Répéta Susan.

Derrière eux, McGonagall avait levée sa baguette dans leur direction, un air fort étrange sur le visage. Un habile mélange de tristesse et de colère.

- RECULEZ ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Professeur ! Il va la tuer ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Mais la maîtresse des métamorphoses n'écoutait plus. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Donnant l'impression d'être choquée à l'extrême, elle soupira :

- Tom… Tom ! Tu…

- C'est moi Minerva, répondit doucement Jedusor en souriant superbement. Attends moi un peu, j'arrive dans quelques minutes… on va pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions !

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent soudain des pleurs à McGonagall.

_Bon sang, mais que lui arrive t'il ? _Pensa Blaise_. Ils se connaissent, ou quoi ?_

Soudain, semblant retentir du corps même de Jedusor, une nouvelle voix infantile s'exclama :

_Non, Minerva ! Ne te laisse pas avoir ! Professeur ! Venez à notre aide ! Professeur !_

- …Tom ? Que… que se passe t'il ? Demanda McGonagall, surprise.

- TAIS-TOI, TOI ! Hurla Jedusor, soudainement enragé, en se jetant à lui-même un sortilège de Légilimencie.

La voix inconnue se tut alors dans un sanglot, en appelant au secours.

- Tu… tu n'es pas Tom ! S'exclama McGonagall, visiblement choquée. Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de mon petit Tom ?

- Ecoutez-là donc ! Se moqua l'inconnu, l'air mauvais. _Qui es-tu, qu'as-tu fais de mon petit Tom_ ? Allons, _Minerva_, n'as-tu pas une petite idée, toi qui a suffisement de connaissances magiques pour rivaliser avec les plus grands scientifiques ?

- Si, j'ai une idée, répondit McGonagall, tremblante, en dirigeant cette fois-ci sa baguette vers l'inconnu. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ce ne peut-être !

- Et pourtant, cela est, dit l'inconnu, d'un air nonchalant.

C'est à ce moment là que Susan et Blaise remarquèrent d'étonnantes ressemblances entre l'inconnu et leur camarade Léo. Aussi bien sur le plan physique que comportemental. Cela leur amena un bien étrange malaise et pressentiment qui s'ajouta sauvagement et brusquement à ceux qu'ils ressentaient déjà.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? Demanda McGonagall, la voix chevrotante d'appréhension.

- Tout est bien simple, répondit l'inconnu. Lorsqu'une des impures de cette école a été enlevée par l'un de mes Fidèles pour être transformée en esclave sexuelle, un autre parmi les plus sages et malins d'entre eux a eue l'idée de la manipuler pour me permettre de m'imposer de nouveau. C'est ainsi que ma forme fantomatique a put entrer à Poudlard malgré les mesures de sécurité aussi fantastiques que titanesques et admirables mises en place par l'Innommable. Il m'a suffit de posséder cette jeune salope ici présente et de l'affaiblir mentalement en la faisant être violée par l'un de mes fidèles, le dénommé Lockart, pour puiser dans sa force vitale sans aucune limite. Il est amusant de dire que, lorsqu'elle était sous mon emprise, elle était une véritable nymphomane.

- Parvati ! S'exclama Susan, comprenant soudain certains points. C'est elle qui vous a aidé ?

- Il s'agit effectivement de l'hideux nom de l'impure qui a eut l'honneur d'être épargnée. Mais rassurez-vous, en récompense de ses actions, elle sera la première à être purifiée lorsque je serais prêt. Je répandrais son sang de ma propre main après l'avoir personnellement engrossée. Peut-on souhaiter meilleure mort ? Cela lui permettra de renaître en tant qu'Être esclave, et donc d'avoir l'immense honneur de nous servir, Mes Frères, Mes Sœurs et Moi ! Surtout Moi !

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Demanda Blaise, aussi horrifié qu'incompréhensif.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ! Quelle insulte à mon incommensurable immensité ! Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Le seul, l'Unique ! Le Premier des Pères ! Je suis le Père Tout-Puissant !

Cette simple présentation mit nos amis dans tous leurs états en un instant. Le Père Tout-Puissant ? C'était une plaisanterie !

Dans le Polythéisme Sorcier, le Père Tout-Puissant était, comme l'indiquait son nom, le plus puissant de tous les Pères et les Mères, il dirigeait leur famille et gouvernait sans limites aux sujets et aux esclaves. Bien qu'il fût difficile de les croire, les légendes de l'Ancien Temps le plaçaient à un niveau de puissance et de connaissance des dizaines de fois supérieur à celui de Merlin !

Tétanisé en face de celui qui se prétendait un Dieu Vivant, Blaise n'en menait réellement pas large.

- Vous êtes mon !

- Je vois que tu as compris, sale aberration ! Oui, par la grâce de la folie de ton incapable de père, ce Traître qui a copulé avec ta nègre de mère, je suis ton ancêtre ! Et c'est bien pour cette seule raison que tu as put voir mon Fidélitas devant l'entrée de la Chambre, dans la caverne !

- PEU M'IMPORTE QUI TU ES ! Hurla soudain McGonagall, enragée. TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛT TOUCHER À TOM !

- Et tu veux donc le libérer de mon emprise ? S'exclama le Père, narquois. Essaie donc, _Minerva_ ! Même affaibli, je reste des milliers de fois plus puissant et expérimenté que vous tous réunis ! JE SUIS LE PERE TOUT PUISSANT !

A cela, McGonagall ne répondit rien, hors d'elle, et se contenta de hurler les plus puissants sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Et elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas où elle en avait prise connaissance…

- EXTINCTO ! MAGIA EXTINCTUM ! IRAE AMPLUS ! HOMO SACRIFICATUM ! CRUCIO !

Juste à côté de leur enseignante, Susan et Blaise retinrent des cris de surprise. Il s'agissait là de sortilèges de magie noire d'une extrême puissance et cruauté ! Même le sortilège de mort passait pour un gamin innocent à peine chahuteur, en comparaison !

Les quatre rayons porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles jaillirent en un instant de la baguette de McGonagall et se précipitèrent presque instantanément en direction de l'illusion de Tom Jedusor.

Si celui-ci évita le premier sortilège, il laissa nonchalamment les trois autres le percuter, comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que la maîtresse des métamorphoses allait lancer une nouvelle salve de sortilèges, le Père s'exclama :

- C'est donc là tout ce qu'une des Ses élèves peut faire ? Laissez-moi donc rire ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Tu étais plus puissante que cela à treize ans, lorsque j'ai tué ton cher Tom !

- TAIS-TOI ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! EXTINCTO !

- SUFFIT !

Le Père leva soudain les bras et fit jaillir de son illusion corporelle même un intriguant nuage d'obscurité semblable à une brume noire comme la nuit la plus sombre, et qui semblait absorber toute lumière.

En un instant, il manipula cette étrange matière et la transforma en une masse compacte qu'il projeta droit contre McGonagall, à une vitesse si impressionnante que l'enseignante ne put l'éviter, et fut percutée de plein fouet, projetée en arrière avec un flot de sang et d'écoeurants craquements.

- PROFESSEUR ! Hurlèrent les deux enfants, horrifiés. NON !

- ATTAQUE, BASILIC ! Hurla Jedusor, déchaîné. _**ATAT, CAZILIT !**_

Alors que Susan et Blaise couraient en direction de leur professeur assommé au sol, l'immense reptile hideux sortit d'un des tunnels adjacents à la salle principale, là où il était dissimulé, et rampa vers les enfants en sifflant sa colère et sa faim. Que ces trois proies avaient l'air tendres !

Comprenant le danger imminent, Susan fit mine de se retourner, mais en fut empêchée par Blaise, qui lui dit :

- Attends ! Il faut d'abord crever ses yeux ! Ou il te tuera d'un regard ! Nous ne sommes pas encore assez bon Occlumens pour être immunisés contre ses yeux !

- Mais comment faire ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que la créature approchait.

- Fais comme moi ! Maintenant ! MAGIA IMPETUS INUADO OCULUS HOSTIS ! **(IV)**

- Ok ! Euh… MAGIA IMPETUS INUADO OCULUS HOSTIS !

Soudainement, la magie de nos deux amis jaillit littéralement de leurs corps en une aura sphérique. En moins d'une seconde, elle se tourna vers les yeux du Basilic et chargea précisément ceux-ci.

Dans un concert de sifflements de douleur, l'immense Serpent de cinquante mètres de long exprima toute la souffrance qu'il ressentit, tout d'abord lorsque ses paupières se décollèrent et se déchirèrent, puis lorsque ses yeux devinrent aveugles, puis encore lorsqu'il les sentit être crevés par une aiguille, puis comme découpés par une lame, et enfin lorsqu'il sentit son sang froid couler à flot.

Connaissant parfaitement les effets de son charme, Blaise se retourna

- Bon sang, Blaise, c'était quoi ce sort ?

- C'était un charme de combat de magie noire avancé, répondit le jeune garçon. Il sert à cibler précisément une partie d'un corps pour y infliger de gros dégâts avec une vague de magie brute.

- Tu crois qu'il va se vider de son sang et mourir ainsi ? Demanda Susan, tout en reculant pour éviter les soubresauts de douleur de la créature.

- Oui, mais il faudrait sans doute au moins une heure pour cela, et il se sera sûrement reprit d'ici là ! Le meilleur moyen est de faire apparaître un coq !

- Un coq ! Mais oui ! Mais tu sais en métamorphoser un ? Attention, il vient par ici !

Blaise regarda soudain en direction du Père, et put voir que celui-ci s'avançait effectivement à pas lents dans leur direction, l'air enragé.

- Je ne suis pas Hermione, mais je pense pouvoir y parvenir ! Essayons tous les deux ! En espérant que les ondes sonores magifiées du cri seront suffisement puissantes !

Comment un simple cri de coq pouvait tuer une créature telle qu'un Basilic était aussi simple qu'étonnant. Le petit oiseau possédait un coeur magique minuscule qui lui permettait un sixième sens tout particulièrement développé. Au moyen d'ondes magiques, celui-ci permettait au volatile de ressentir le danger. Ces mêmes ondes étaient profondément constituées de Magitrons Positifs, qui faisaient des ravages dans le cœur magique profondément négatif du Basilic, ce qui l'affaiblissait en un rien de temps et tuait son esprit puis son corps.

- Essayons ! METAMORPHOSIS COCORICO ! **(V)**

A la plus grande joie de nos deux camarades, les pierres qu'ils avaient visées s'étaient transformées en deux coqs suffisement réalistes pour pousser un cri. Même si leurs pattes étaient encore minérales, cela suffirait.

- NON ! Hurla le Père. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Furieux et pressentant le danger il visa les deux enfants et leurs créations. Un brin trop tard toutefois. Ils parvinrent à éviter le rayon porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les deux sortilèges visant les coqs avaient eux aussi ratées leurs cibles. Affolées, celles-ci se mirent alors à hurler leur panique. Ils poussèrent ensemble un long cri, déchirant la salle de par la grâce de l'écho…

Le premier théoricien de la magie venu aurait juré qu'un tel hurlement pourrait tuer toute une colonie de basilics. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là : le seul effet visible du cri fut de mettre le serpent géant en colère et de décupler ses capacités physiques. Il se précipita vers nos amis plus rapidement que jamais.

- SUSAN ! Hurla Blaise. COURS ! COURS !

Il était un peu tard pour dire cela… le basilic les avait pris de vitesse. Il percuta Susan en un instant, la chargeant comme le ferait un taureau et l'envoyant valser des mètres plus loin. Visiblement, il aimait jouer avec la nourriture.

Si les cris des coqs n'avait évidemment pas tué le serpent, il eut un effet étrange… Dans le feu de l'angoisse puis du combat, personne n'avait remarqué tout un réseau de runes microscopiques qui s'étendait sur le plafond de la salle. _Sûrement des runes de renforcement_, se dirait le premier quidam venu. Après tout, la salle était entourée d'un terrain très certainement instable à l'extrême.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela. Dès que les cris avaient retentis, certaines runes s'étaient mises à briller, un réseau lumineux se répandant discrètement dans toute la salle. Un petit pentacle jaillit soudain au plafond, suivit d'un autre et d'encore, jusqu'à littéralement former une véritable voûte céleste.

Non loin de là, Susan et Blaise paniquaient et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Le basilic avait certes les yeux crevés, mais il demeurait quasiment invincible !

On est fichus, pensa Susan en voyant sa mort s'approcher lentement.

Elle remarqua alors ce qui se passait au plafond… et en resta bouche bée. Elle n'était pas très calée sur l'art des runes, mais n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les calculs de base nécessaires à la réalisation d'un pentacle. Et ceux qu'elle pouvait voir là lui semblaient capables de transpercer la terre entière. Leur réalisation était si parfaite qu'aucune magie ne s'en échappait, mais l'on était intimidé à la seule idée de les regarder…

A n'en pas douter, la puissance contenue là-dedans serait suffisante pour littéralement massacrer le basilic. Mais comment faire pour l'atteindre, pour la conduire là où il le fallait ?

Elle se souvint alors de toutes les potions que Léo avait demandées… ordonnées à Harry. Parmi elles s'en trouvait une qui servait de nullification magique, qui comme son nom l'indiquait servait à nullifier la magie. Plus précisément, cela avait été inventé pour l'effacement de runes ou l'annulation de charmes et enchantement qu'il aurait été trop long ou dangereux de neutraliser via une baguette. L'effet était immédiat, la potion absorbant littéralement la magie et s'évaporant elle-même ce faisant en provoquant un rejet d'énergie impressionnant. Si cette forme de magie n'était pas si puissante et instable, il n'y avait pas à douter que l'artillerie magique aurait été inventée depuis longtemps…

L'idée traversa immédiatement l'esprit de Susan. Réunissant ses forces, elle se redressa légèrement et prit dans ses mains la fiole en question… mais le plafond était trop haut, la gravité reprendrait trop rapidement ses droits… elle se souvint alors de la fiole de potion de force, et l'ingurgita immédiatement, confiante en les capacités d'Harry. Puis elle visa le plafond juste au-dessus du basilic. Celui-ci, convaincu de sa victoire et de son festin à venir, avait ralenti le rythme pour faire paniquer plus avant sa victime. De sa langue fourchue qui pendait de sa gueule, il semblait savourer les odeurs de terreur…

N'attendant pas qu'une seconde chance réapparaisse, Susan lança sa fiole sur le pentacle le plus proche du serpent…

- BLAISE ! METS-TOI A L'ABRI ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant au sol.

Bien lui en prit, car une énorme explosion jaillit soudainement. La fiole s'était brisée contre le plafond, répandant son contenu en un instant. Et la nature de la magie fit le reste. La négativité de la potion absorba immédiatement la positivité des runes, devint neutre puis positive à une vitesse hallucinante. Il s'en créa ainsi un courant magique qui se déversa vers la potion.

Mais la force du pentacle était énorme, et la capacité de la potion limitée. Dès que celle-ci fut pleine, la magie n'eut plus nulle part où aller, et se précipita donc droit dans la direction du courant… c'est-à-dire droit vers le sol et vers ce qui se trouvait là… droit vers le basilic.

Suivant l'explosion de la potion, un éclair de magie d'une puissance inimaginable jaillit soudain et transperça le serpent de sa puissance, le faisant hurler de douleur un instant avant que la déflagration magique ne reprenne ses droits…

Tout cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes, après quoi la puissance des pentacles et ses systèmes de conduction artificielle ne parviennent à remettre la magie brute sur le droit chemin. Le plafond n'était même pas égratigné.

Dès que leurs yeux se furent remis de l'éblouissement provoqué par les deux explosions successives, Susan et Blaise posèrent leur regard sur le basilic, ou ce qui en restait… il était littéralement tranché en deux à l'endroit où il avait été frappé, plus de deux mètres de son long corps ayant disparus, calcinés. Pour le reste, il était comme grillé par une phénoménale électrisation. Il ne poserait plus jamais problème.

A sa place, le Père s'en fut en arrière vers le fond de la salle. Il n'était pas inconscient, loin de là ! Il pourrait tuer ces impurs sans peine, mais dans son état fantomatique, ses capacités physiques étaient extrêmement réduites, et se recevoir le moindre sort pourrait être fatal à ses plans. Il lui fallait se mettre à l'abri.

Soudain, Susan sentit une main se saisir de ses jambes. Se retournant en sursautant, baguette prête, elle vit son professeur tremblant au sol.

- Le… carnet, soupira McGonagall avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

- Le carnet ? Répéta Susan, intriguée. Quel carnet ?

- Celui qui gît dans les mains de Linra ! Souffla Blaise depuis sa place, au bord de l'inconscience lui aussi, tant il était fatigué de ses efforts magiques. Mais, comment peut-il être responsable de quoi que ce soit ?

- Sûrement de la Magie Noire, imagina Susan à raison. Inutile d'essayer de comprendre son rôle et son fonctionnement, il faut sûrement le détruire pour vaincre ce fou furieux !

- NE PENSEZ PAS QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER FAIRE ! EXPELLIARMUS !

Le rayon bleu heurta soudain Blaise et l'envoya heurter violemment le mur proche, avec quelques craquements retentissants, au plus grand écoeurement de Susan. En quelques instants, sa baguette vola à de nombreux mètres de lui.

- Je vais vous désarmer tous deux, et me faire une joie de vous torturer ! S'exclama le Père. Lorsque vous serez trop affaiblis pour me résister, je te violerais, la fille, je me ferais plaisir avec ton corps, je jouerais avec des jours durant, t'empêchant de mourir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un légume ! Et toi, le nègre, tu auras droit à un intense nettoyage de la saleté de ta peau ! Des milliers d'insectes dévoreurs d'humains vont se balader sur toi au ralenti, te faisant agoniser des semaines durant !

- Ne crois pas nous effrayer ! Répondit Blaise, à moitié dans les pommes. On a l'habitude des menaces, avec Léo !

- Oui ! Prends ça !

Soudain, Susan se saisit de la fiole d'acide que Harry leur avait donnée à chacun, et la jeta droit au visage du Père.

Un acide de niveau dix sur l'échelle de Serpentard était capable de dissoudre toutes roches connues, de détruite toute vie sans exception, et même de ternir le diamant. Pourtant, il resta sans effet sur le fou, malgré le fait que la fiole eut explosée à son contact et eue répandu son contenu sur tout son visage.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Votre impureté mentale pensait-elle donc que je n'avais pas prit garde à vos idiotes fioles de potions ? Vous avez comprit comment me vaincre en cet instant, mais ne me prenez pas pour une aberration ! JE SUIS LE PERE TOUT PUISSANT ! JE SUIS UN GENIE !

_Quel fanatisme envers sa propre personne, _pensa Susan, écoeurée, en luttant tant bien que mal contre l'inconscience qui la prenait elle aussi_. Si ce n'était pas si répugnant, s'en serait incroyable !_

- Et ne nous prends pas nous non plus pour des imbéciles ! Hurla Blaise en réponse.

Le jeune métis se releva soudain, à la grande surprise du Père. Se déplaçant à une étonnante vitesse, il se ressaisit en un instant, parcourut en à peine une seconde les quelques vingt mètres qui le séparaient du journal enchanté, s'en empara, se dirigea droit vers le Basilic mort la gueule ouverte, sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, et planta littéralement le carnet usité par le temps contre le plus grand des crocs… d'où suintait un filet de venin.

Un hurlement de pure horreur retenti soudain des lèvres blanchâtres du Père. Celui-ci tenta immédiatement de se précipiter vers Blaise, de lui jeter un sort, mais il en fut totalement incapable. Une douleur innommable _comme il n'en aura dans l'avenir ressentie qu'une_ s'empara de lui et le projeta au sol, lui provoquant d'atroces convulsions.

- Comment… comment as-tu fais, Impur ? Demanda-t-il tant bien que mal.

- Ne jamais sous estimer un génie des potions ! Répondit Blaise, genoux au sol tant il était fatigué. Harry est en passe de devenir le meilleur potionniste du monde, et cela se voit ! Sa potion de vitesse personnelle est plusieurs fois supérieure à celles du marché ! Et ses potions de nutrition réveilleraient un mort !

- Je… AAAAH !

Le Père ne put rien répondre de plus qu'un hurlement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres infantiles au moment même où une affreuse grimace déformait ses traits innocents.

Un instant plus tard, une forte explosion retentit, et le corps fantomatique se divisa en vingt-trois sphères totalement noires, qui s'éparpillèrent en une seconde, projetées contre les murs, avant de s'évanouir comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.

Ne tenant plus debout tant leur épuisement physique et émotionnel était intense, les deux enfants résolurent d'un commun accord de prendre une dose des merveilleuses potions nutritionnelles de leur ami Harry. Avec cela, ils ne sentiraient plus la fatigue et auraient sûrement assez de force pour rentrer. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, alors que leurs forces leurs revenaient et que la poussière soulevée par l'explosion de l'illusion de Jedusor se dissipait, Susan et Blaise purent entendre un son bien étrange… quelqu'un applaudissait.

Levant la tête et leur baguette en un éclair, ils purent voir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Léonard, confortablement installé sur le crâne chauve de la statue de Serpentard.

- LEO ! S'exclama Susan en souriant, folle de joie. Tu es là !

- Et oui, je suis là, répondit son camarade d'un ton neutre. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous y parviendriez aussi.

- On était prêts à tout pour te sauver ! Répondit Blaise en souriant, et en abaissant sa baguette. C'est que l'on tient à toi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Léo en souriant étrangement et en se frottant les cheveux. J'avais oublié cette chose nommée amitié…

A ces mots, Susan haussa un sourcil, avant de demander :

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Léo ?

- Vous considérez-vous vraiment comme mes amis ?

- Mais quelle question ! Evidemment que nous sommes amis !

- Alors en ce cas, répliqua Léo en adoptant un ton froid et un regard noir, puis-je savoir _pourquoi_ vous avez osé tuer _mon_ Basilic ?

A ces mots, il y eut quelques instants de flottement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Susan et Blaise se regardèrent une seconde, avant de soudainement éclater de rire.

- Tu devrais plaisanter plus souvent, Léo ! S'exclama la jeune blonde en souriant. Cela te va vraiment bien !

- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! Hurla soudain son camarade en se relevant, visiblement plus qu'agacé.

Ce disant, sa baguette en main, il fit un large mouvement du bras, et envoyât deux sortilèges de désarmement informulés en direction de ses amis, les prenant totalement au dépourvu et leur arrachant leurs vecteurs sans attendre, les envoyant valser sur quelques mètres par la même occasion.

Le fou rire des deux jeunes enfants cessa en un instant. Dès qu'ils se relevèrent, Blaise s'exclama, paniqué :

- LEO ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

- Je termine le travail du Basilic ! Eructa son camarade, en pointant les trois baguettes sur ses amis.

La compréhension se fit soudain finalement dans l'esprit de ceux-ci, et les frappa comme un marteau sur une enclume. C'est lui qui avait ouverte la Chambre !

- Dis moi que c'est une blague, Léo ! Supplia Susan, d'une petite voix. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as tout de même pas fait cela !

- En suis-je incapable ? Demanda froidement le jeune homme, une sombre aura s'exhalant de son corps.

- Mais enfin, dit Blaise, livide, pourquoi ? Et comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est possible pour la simple raison que j'ai appris le Fourchelangue au cours de l'année dernière, et que j'ai recherché la Chambre des Secrets par la suite. La trouver n'a pas été trop compliqué… à bien y penser, les toilettes des filles ne sont pas une cachette terrible.

- Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui a lâché le Basilic !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il était triste, ici. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les casse-croûte à sa mesure sont des élèves ! **(I)**

Les deux premières années « normaux » ne répondirent rien à cela. Bien que choquant, ce n'était pas totalement faux…

Ce fut ce moment que Léo choisit pour se déplacer, et tomber lestement du crâne de la statue de Serpentard pour se réceptionner habilement au sol, sans cesser de menacer ses amis.

- _**Tu ste cetis**_** ! (Tu peux venir !) **Siffla t'il soudain.

La bouche de Serpentard s'ouvrit alors, laissant libre accès à ce qui semblait être le nid du basilic. Et en révélant un second !

Mesurant près de vingt mètres de long, il était un tiers plus petit que le précédent Roi Serpent, mais était très différent malgré cela. Pour commencer, ses yeux n'étaient pas du tout de la même couleur, ils luisaient d'un bleu profond. Ensuite, ses crocs étaient parfaitement ordonnés dans sa gueule, et bien qu'ils lui donnassent un air redoutable, ils n'offraient point l'impression d'être une menace. Enfin, sa peau parcheminée était plus grise que celle du premier Basilic.

Se crispant et fermant immédiatement les yeux à cette vue, Susan et Blaise voulurent sortir leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer s'il le fallait. Mais c'était Léo qui les avaient…

La voix de celui-ci retentit soudain dans l'immense caverne, amplifiée par l'impressionnant écho.

- Susan, Blaise, dit-il, je vous présente _Lyghim_, première Basilic de Poudlard.

- Comment cela, première ? S'exclama Blaise, inquiet, en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Susan.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, les enfants, dit Léo. Elle ne vous fera aucun mal.

- Elle ?

- Et bien oui, _Lyghim_ est une femelle. Elle est ici depuis la création de la Chambre des Secrets, et en a reçue la garde pour mission. Elle ne vous fera aucun mal tant que vous serez avec moi, mais ne vous avisez pas de la blesser ou de dégrader la Chambre. Si le précédent Basilic était gentillet, n'ayant guère plus de cinquante ans d'âge, elle a plus de mille ans, et a eut autant de temps pour développer ses pouvoirs.

A ce moment, les deux enfants ouvrirent enfin les yeux. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard du Basilic, ils purent voir que, effectivement, elle n'avait pas de menaçantes pupilles vertes, mais qu'elles étaient d'un bleu profondément inoffensif.

- Comment est-il possible que son regard ne nous fasse pas de mal ? Demanda Blaise.

- Lyghim est experte en Occlumencie, répondit Léo en s'approchant. Elle a la parfaite maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

- _**Ce tòsiste**_, siffla doucement alors la Basilic.

- Elle… elle comprend l'Anglais ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Léo en s'avançant. Ne la prenez pas pour une imbécile ! Elle a une légère faiblesse lorsqu'on lui parle de souris fraîches, mais elle a un esprit capable de rivaliser avec les plus grands sorciers qui soient !

En voyant leur ami venir vers eux, menaçant, Susan et Blaise reculèrent instinctivement. Soupirant à ce fait, Léo dit :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous donner quelques explications… Vous voulez, j'imagine, savoir pour quelle raison j'ai ouverte la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Ce… ce serait bien, en effet, répondit Susan, appréhensive sur la suite des évènements.

- Bien…

_Tout commence voici maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Grâce à ce cher vieux croûton de Merlin, j'ai put obtenir différents ouvrages rares, dont maints sorciers et sorcières rêvent de pouvoir lire la moindre page. Et non, Susan, tu ne les liras pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir condamnée à mort par les Sorciers._

_J'ai énormément étudiés certains mystères du passé, et réalisées certaines déductions hasardeuses. Certaines se sont révélées infructueuses, et d'autres me paraissent plus que plausibles._

_Bien rapidement, je me suis intéressé au mystère de la Légende des Quatre et de la Chambre des Secrets. Les deux sont étroitement liés, lorsque l'on lit entre les lignes._

_Si vous prenez les noms des quatre personnages principaux de la Légende des Quatre, vous pouvez obtenir un bien étrange texte en phonétiques Lìdalkèvdenne et Athévèldenne mêlées. _**(II)**

- Pourquoi en Lìdalkèvdèn, Léo ? Demanda Susan. L'Athévèldèn, je comprends, mais qu'on à voir les Gobelins là dedans ?

- Tu l'ignores, Susan, répondit Léo, mais jadis, tu sais quand, ce langage était usité en temps que Langue Diplomatique. Les Gobelins sont tout simplement parmi les derniers à avoir conservée son utilisation, et elle s'est étendue jusque dans leur vie de tous les jours.

- Hum…

_Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien obtenir avec ces noms ?_ Se demanda la jeune fille en réfléchissant le plus vite possible.

- Aidé par cette merveilleuse Légende, continua Léo, je me suis mis en tête de découvrir l'entrée de ces lieux. Je dois bien avouer, en toute modestie, que cela n'a pas été trop dur.

- Tout de même ! S'exclama Blaise. Sans ton indice, nous n'aurions rien trouvé !

- En effet ! Dit Susan. Des centaines de générations d'élèves sont passés dans la grande salle et dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sans rien remarquer ! Même les professeurs semblent aveugles !

- C'est tout simplement parce que la magie usitée est d'une grande science et puissance, les enfants, répondit Léo. Mais, sachez que l'indice que je vous ais donné n'est pas de moi, mais qu'il a été rédigé par le Père Créateur.

- QUOI ? Mais, enfin Léo ! C'est impossible ! Le Père Créateur est mort il y a plus de huit cent ans ! Et Mimi n'est dans ses toilettes que depuis à peine soixante années !

- Que veux-tu, Susan, répondit Léo, Il n'était pas considéré comme un génie pour rien.

- Mais… c'est un véritable paradoxe temporel, enfin !

- Exactement. Un superbe paradoxe temporel… dont vous oublierez tout souvenir à votre sortie de ces lieux. Suis-je clair ?

- Euh… pourquoi ?

- Pour vous protéger ! OUBLIETTES !

Levant sa baguette au quart de tour, Léo surprit ses amis fatigués et les toucha tous les deux en même temps de l'étrange rayon violacé qui constituait le présent sortilège de mémoire.

- Vous allez oublier tous souvenirs concernant ce que je viens de vous révéler, à l'exception de ma responsabilité dans l'ouverture de cette Chambre. Ainsi soit-il !

Sur ces derniers mots, Léo releva sa baguette, interrompant l'émission du rayon violet voleur de souvenir.

Profitant du fait que ses amis furent perdus durant quelques instants, il les prit par la main l'un à la suite de l'autre, souleva son professeur et sa jeune camarade évanouie d'un sortilège de lévitation, et s'en fut enfin de la Chambre des Secrets…

…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux adolescents tueurs de Basilic parviennent à retrouver tous leurs esprits.

- Que… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Blaise, ses souvenirs s'arrêtant au moment où ils avaient aperçu Léo libre sur le crâne de la statue d'Heromus.

- Vous avez glissé sur une flaque d'eau, mentit effrontément Léo, et vous vous êtes assomés. Vous allez mieux ?

- Ah, oui, je me souviens que tout à tourné, en effet, dit Susan. Allons, sortons maintenant. Je suis pressée d'être de retour dans mon lit, après tout cela !

- J'imagine, répondit Léo. Mais il vous faut d'abord répondre à l'énigme de la Statue Gardienne…

- Hein ? Quelle Statue ? Demanda Blaise, étonné.

- La Statue de Serpent qui surveille l'entrée secondaire de la Chambre, répondit Léo. Elle pose une question, et si l'on répond juste, l'on peut remonter les conduites dans s'encrasser de trop. Tenez, là voilà. Ecoutez !

_**« Lio ànamnrètaè aks ? »**_ Siffla alors en une étrange langue un visage de serpent aux yeux émeraude luisants de vie abstraitement gravé dans la roche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Blaise, surprit de ne pas entendre de fourchelangue.

- C'est du Lìdalkèvdèn, s'étonna Susan. C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que cette langue existait déjà à l'époque de Serpentard.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas trop compris. Ce doit être la forme littéraire de la langue, la conjugaison employée est bien compliquée, et…

- Il a dit « Qu'êtes-vous », indiqua Léo, interrompant sa camarade.

- Hum ? Comment cela, que sommes-nous ? Demanda Blaise. Nous sommes des êtres humains !

Le manque de réaction de la statue indiqua clairement qu'elle attendait une autre réponse.

- C'est pourtant relativement simple, les enfants, dit Léo en soupirant. N'avez-vous jamais ouvert un dictionnaire ?

- Si, mais pas pour le lire comme tu le fais, nargua gentiment Blaise.

- C'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, ignare, répondit froidement Léo.

- C'est quoi, alors ? S'exclama Susan, pour tenter d'apaiser l'ambiance naissante.

- Nous sommes tous simplement des conglomérats de cellules dépendants et en mouvement, dit Léo.

- _**Côt séstòs (Bonne Réponse)**_, siffla la statue, en fourchelangue cette fois-ci.

Le répugnant tuyau encrassé menant aux toilettes de Mimi se recouvrit alors d'une série escaliers et d'échelles de métal.

- Ouf, je préfère comme cela ! Soupira Susan, soulagée. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir toute cette saleté dans les cheveux !

- Ah, les filles, soupira Blaise, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Derrière ses deux camarades, à l'ouïe de ces mots, Léo prit un court instant un air fort mélancolique…

_**UHDS**_

Après une laborieuse ascension en transportant tant bien que mal les corps de leur camarade Linra Xenger et de leur professeur Minerva McGonagall, les trois jeunes adolescents étaient finalement parvenus à la sortie de l'infernale tuyauterie. Durant quelques instants, ils reprirent leur souffle à même le sol, harassés, puis lancèrent chacun un sortilège de Patronus pour aller chercher leurs professeurs. Ils étaient par trop fatigués pour faire un pas de plus.

La maîtrise de l'enchantement du Patronus à un si jeune âge avait de quoi étonner. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'impossible à cela. Dans la magie, tout était question de volonté et de persévérance. Même les plus faibles pouvaient devenir d'excellents magiciens. Et les dizaines d'heures qu'ils avaient respectivement passées à s'entraîner sans relâche n'avaient pas servies à rien, bien loin de là.

En quelques minutes, trois personnes arrivèrent. Le vieillard périmé nommé Dumbledore, l'espèce de balai dégarni connu sous le nom d'Arthur Weasley, et l'illustrissime _Chauve-souris des cachots ©._

- Que se passe t'il, ici ? S'exclama Snape, la baguette prête à combattre.

La réponse à sa question lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. En un instant, Dumbledore fut aux côtés de son professeur inconscient, tandis que les deux autres enseignants se dépêchaient de s'agenouiller auprès de leurs élèves blessés. Par chance, étant naturellement prévoyant, le maître des potions avait toujours quelques fioles médicinales sur lui. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir…

- Où est Miss Lovegood ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

- On ne l'a pas trouvée, répondit Blaise, tandis qu'il se faisait ausculter par une chauve-souris invisiblement inquiète.

- Vous avez donc découvert qui a ouvert la Chambre ? Demanda Dumbledore, tandis que son propre Patronus allait à l'encontre de l'infirmière de l'école.

Seuls les deux airs gênés de Blaise et Susan lui répondirent.

- C'est moi, dit une voix.

Tous les regards se levèrent alors en direction de la personne qui avait parlé. Léonard. Il était assis nonchalamment sur l'un des lavabos de la pièce, et semblait attendre qu'on le remarque.

Si le maître potionniste et l'historien furent nettement étonnés par cette révélation, le Métamorphiste et duelliste d'excellence qu'était Dumbledore vit rouge en un instant.

- Mr Léonard, s'exclama t'il en se levant et en marchant rapidement vers son élève, depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans mon école, j'ai fermés les yeux sur nombre de vos bêtises et erreurs. Je ne vous ais même pas puni pour l'usage d'un Impardonnable contre un professeur ! Mais cette fois-ci, la mise en danger de tant et tant d'élèves ne peut être ignorée ! MAIS QUE VOUS EST-IL PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?

- PARLEZ-MOI AVEC UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT, VIEUX CROÛTON ! Hurla notre cher ami en réponse, visiblement agacé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la main du directeur vola soudain dans les airs, pour lui donner une douce et forte caresse sur la joue, accompagnée d'un claquement sec. Il sembla n'avoir rien senti, mais paru néanmoins fort surpris.

- N'oubliez pas votre niveau, _Seigneur_ Léonard ! Répondit sévèrement et narquoisement Dumbledore. Ici, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un élève, et me devez respect et obéissance ! Suis-je clair ?

L'illustre directeur ne put à son tour esquiver la main justicière de Léo, et recula d'un pas sous le choc de la surprise. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'en retourna, et quitta les toilettes de Mimi en claquant bruyamment la porte…

- Satané imbécile ! S'exclama Dumbledore en grimaçant de dépit. Ah, il n'est vraiment pas comme son père !

_Si seulement !_

- Son père ? Demanda Blaise, étonné. Léo a de la famille ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur Zabini. Mais le moment n'est pas venu d'en parler.

- Professeur Dumbledore, demanda soudain Susan, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est jadis passé entre le professeur McGonagall et Tom Jedusor ?

- C'est une question très personnelle pour votre professeur, Mademoiselle Bones. Mais j'imagine qu'en attendant notre chère Pompom, je puis vous en toucher un mot.

_Tout commence en septembre mille neuf cent trente huit. A l'époque, j'étais professeur de métamorphose ici, à Poudlard. La jeune Minerva McGonagall fut répartie à Gryffondor, et le jeune orphelin qu'était Tom Jedusor fut placé à Serpentard._

_Chacun d'entre eux ne trouva pas sa place dans sa maison respective. Mais, à l'étonnement de tout un chacun, dès le lendemain même de la rentrée, ils étaient constamment ensemble, enfants prodiges dans toutes les matières. Ils s'aidaient toujours, mangeaient toujours tous les deux, et apprenaient même parfois des choses à leurs professeurs… et à moi-même._

- Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi excellents ?

- Ils avaient eut le meilleur des professeurs, sûrement, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux.

_Tout continua ainsi durant les deux premières années de leur scolarité. Pour un peu, ils auraient put passer et obtenir leurs Aspics sans aucun problème, si la loi n'obligeait pas la scolarité normale jusqu'au passage des Buses._

_Tout changea du jour au lendemain durant leur troisième année. Un jour, dans les cachots, Minerva fut retrouvée dans le coma, et y resta plusieurs mois. Tom Jedusor, lui, changea de comportement immédiatement. Il devint littéralement le prince des Serpentards, par la ruse et la force, et se tourna vers la méchanceté et la magie la plus noire en cachette. Personne ne remarqua rien. _

_Lorsqu'enfin, Minerva revint à la vie, Tom se détourna totalement d'elle, et la chassa comme une malpropre. Profondément affectée par cela, elle passa le reste de sa scolarité dans une solitude continuelle, pleurant presque chaque jour son ancienne amitié et une autre chose._

Lorsque Dumbledore acheva son récit, le silence était tombé dans la pièce. Autour de la maîtresse des Métamorphoses, personne n'osait plus piper mot.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, au repas du midi…_

La nouvelle de la mort du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'Angleterre Sorcière. En un rien de temps, la quasi-totalité des élèves ayant interrompue leur scolarité, effrayés, était revenue pour participer aux célébrations, et pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

Et, c'est pour cette raison que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait rayonnant au milieu de la grande salle, entouré de deux élèves en particulier.

- Pour avoir découverte l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, avoir libérés Mademoiselle Linra Xenger et Monsieur Léonard, pour avoir tué le Basilic ravisseur et avoir par la même sauvée l'école et chacun de ses occupants, je remets à Mademoiselle Susan Bones et Monsieur Blaise Zabini une Médaille du Mérite de l'Ecole de Poudlard !

Debout devant la table des professeurs, à la vue de tous les élèves et professeurs, Susan était réellement rouge de confusion. Une telle médaille n'avait été attribuée que deux fois depuis la fin du Trou de l'Histoire. En mil cinq cent trente huit à Charlus Bergus –mil cinq cent vingt-trois à mil cinq cent septante cinq-, qui avait chassé un dragon enragé, et à Claudia Bergamote –mil sept cent trente-six à mil huit cent un-, élève de Beauxbâtons qui avait remporté le tournoi des Trois Sorciers en mil sept cent quarante neuf et sauvé par la même l'école de l'ensemble des terrifiantes créatures magiques qui avaient été amenées pour l'occasion et libérées par accident.

A côté de son amie, Blaise était tout aussi étonné et rempli de joie. Il ne pensait pas que leurs actions seraient vues de cette façon !

- De plus, continua Dumbledore, pour récompenser leur bravoure, leur fidélité, leur intelligence et leur malignité, une plaque à leur nom sera apposée en la salle des Trophées. Et, de plus, je pense qu'il est juste de les récompenser encore en faisant remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à leurs deux propres réunies ! Pour équilibrer les comptes, j'offre donc deux cent vingt points à Poufsouffle et cent quarante-sept à Serpentard !

Des hurlements de joie retentirent alors dans l'ensemble de la salle, alors que celle-ci se parait des quatre couleurs des deux maisons gagnantes. Presque personne ne resta de marbre, seuls quelques épars ici et là ne furent pas heureux de cette fin d'année.

A la table des Poufsouffle, assis aux côtés d'une Susan rayonnante, Léo était de ceux-ci.

- Allons Léo ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant largement. Sourit ! La vie est belle !

- Non, répondit tristement son camarade, elle est noire.

Ces quelques mots firent immédiatement perdre son sourire à la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il, enfin ? Tu es bien ombrageux depuis quelques temps.

- Luna, répondit simplement Léo en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

- Oh…

A cela, Susan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que, parmi toutes les célébrations, personne n'avait pensé à la jeune première année disparue. Même Dumbledore n'en avait pas touché un mot, même s'il avait assuré que tout était fait pour la rechercher.

Durant le reste du repas, la jeune fille observa Léo discrètement. Son comportement était étrange… par rapport à d'habitude. Malgré ses dires, il était étrangement détendu, discutait aimablement avec ses voisins, et avait remplie son assiette à ras bord. Il donnait presque l'impression d'être dans un jour de congé.

_Quels mystères caches-tu donc, Léonard ?_ Se demanda t'elle, intriguée.

Si elle savait…

_**UHDS**_

_**Les Secrets de la Chambre… Mouhaha !**_

_Dortoir privé de nos amis. Tard dans la nuit…_

Le plus furtivement possible afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades, Léo avait décidé de retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets. La raison ? Examiner entièrement l'étrange lieu, et tenter de résoudre ses mystères. Et, éventuellement, trouver où Jedusor avait enfermée Luna. Si elle était encore en vie…

Sans un bruit, il s'avança en direction du tableau de Merlin, puis chuchota le mot de passe. Maudissant intérieurement les puissants ronflements qui lui répondirent, il s'engagea dans le couloir obscur qui le mènerait au passage principal des cachots du château.

- Où donc comptes tu aller ainsi, Léo ? Demanda soudain une voix dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Susan ! Tais-toi ! Répliqua immédiatement Léo, sans se retourner et en refermant le tableau de Merlin derrière lui.

Celui-ci se rouvrit immédiatement après, l'occupant peint restauré grognant qu'il en avait assez d'être dérangé en pleine nuit.

- Léo ! Dit à nouveau Susan. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir ainsi en après le couvre-feu !

- Il n'y a plus de danger, Susan, répondit Léo en tentant clairement de distancer son amie.

- Il n'y a peut-être plus de Basilic, mais les professeurs patrouillent encore ! Insista la jeune fille.

- Vas-tu te taire ? Eructa soudain Léo, en se stoppant et en se tournant vers sa camarade.

Celle-ci ne trouva rien à répondre au ton agressif de son ami.

- Je vais où je le souhaite dans ce château, et où que ce soit sur cette Terre ! Seuls les fous tentent de m'en empêcher, et ils finissent toujours six pieds sous terre !

Comprenant en un instant l'insinuation macabre, Susan eut un mouvement de recul. Soudain, elle ne reconnaissait plus Léo. En temps normal, il paraissait doux, malgré les distances qu'il conservait constamment. Mais là… depuis quelques jours, il était ombrageux pour un rien, agressif, et ne dormait à nouveau presque plus. Sans compter qu'il ne mangeait pas plus que d'ordinaire… La disparition de Luna devait vraiment le choquer.

- Où que tu ailles, je viens avec toi ! Répondit-elle avec un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Tu vas bien dans la Chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait des fois où Léo était plus que prévisible…

- Oui. Mais toi, soit tu retournes dans le dortoir, soit tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie ! Suis-je clair ?

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le jeune garçon avait semble t'il tenté de rafraîchir l'Arctique. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Susan, qui resta de marbre, habituée.

- Que ne faut-il pas ouïr ! Sourit-elle. Tu es incapable de faire du mal à n'importe lequel de tes amis, Léo !

- Idiote, répondit-il en repartant.

_Dis plutôt que je suis incapable de faire du mal à des enfants… _Pensa t'il.

Et, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils parcoururent furtivement les couloirs du château, se cachant des quelques professeurs qu'ils croisaient. Léo fit voler Miss Teigne dans les airs d'un sortilège bien senti, faisant grimacer Susan à l'entente d'un craquement lorsque la chatte heurta le mur dans un douloureux miaulement. Heureusement, le jeune garçon avait fait apparaître un coussin juste avant que l'animal ne s'écrase.

Enfin, ils parvinrent dans les toilettes de Mimi sans aucune encombre. Profitant du fait que la locataire principale des lieux était en train de pleurer dans une cabine, ils s'avancèrent sans attendre en direction du lavabo au serpent…

- _**ócs toa**_, _**(Ouvre toi !)**_ siffla Léo, provoquant les frissonnements de Susan.

Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à entendre ce langage étrange !

Les lavabos disparurent alors en un silence dérangeant, faisant apparaître l'entrée du conduit aux parois réluctantes. Elles n'avaient pas dût être nettoyées depuis leur construction !

- Après toi, Léo, dit Susan en grimaçant de dégoût, peu pressée de retourner là dedans.

- Peureuse ! Se moqua Léo, avant de sauter sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Offusquée, la jeune Poufsouffle se dépêcha de prendre la suite de son camarade.

L'écœurante glissade dans les entrailles du château achevée, il ne fallut que quelques instants à nos deux amis fouineurs pour se retrouver bloqués par le fidélitas dissimulant la suite des lieux. Du moins, Susan se retrouva bloquée. Léo lui, tout comme Blaise, ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'illusion.

Après une quinzaine de minute de marche, la porte aux serpents apparut à leurs yeux, et avant que Léo ne puisse l'ouvrir, Susan se précipita pour l'examiner, éclairée par un puissant _Lumos_… mais il n'y avait rien de particulier d'inscrit ou de gravé, juste les innombrables runes de renforcement qui la recouvraient.

- _**Ócs toa ! **_Siffla donc de nouveau Léo.

Ils entrèrent presque religieusement dans la salle secrète de Serpentard, leurs baguettes dressées au dessus de leur tête afin de pouvoir voir le plus loin possible.

- Il y a des torches magiques, dit Léo. Allumons-les. Tu connais le sortilège d'_Incendio_ ?

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit Susan en se dirigeant vers un côté de la salle, tandis que Léo allait vers l'autre.

La salle se retrouva vite éclairée, et la lumière révéla entièrement l'étonnante architecture des lieux…

Lorsque l'on entrait, l'allée centrale était bordée de chaque côté par dix statues de serpents à la langue sortie, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à siffler.

Juste derrière se trouvait une succession d'arcades basses, donnant chacune sur un couloir bordant la salle.

Face à l'entrée, la statue de Serpentard tenait dans ses mains de pierre un parchemin sculpté.

- _**Ti ca la ? (Qui va là ?) **_Siffla une voix stridente.

- _**Cé tó, tsò atsi, (C'est nous, mon ami) **_répondit Léo en fourchelangue.

_**- te ceté có fès isi a sèt ês tastice ? (Que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure tardive ?) **_Demanda la Basilic en sortant de la bouche de la statue de Serpentard, et en neutralisant son pouvoir tuant et pétrifiant.

- _**Tó cetò etsstosé se lie. Il Tó zìtsite tàtetsà. Tu ti cóa sta tìtòcétià ? (Nous venons explorer ce lieu. Il nous intrigue grandement. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?)**_

_**- Tò, sta tu tó. Có zète cé có, isi. (Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes chez vous, ici.)**_

_**- Tsèssi. (Merci.)**_

La Basilic s'en retourna dans son nid, dans la bouche de la statue. Prise d'une idée, Susan s'approcha soudain du parchemin artistiquement taillé dans le roc, caché à moitié dans les replis de la robe de Serpentard, et eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Léo ! Viens voir ! Cria t'elle immédiatement à son camarade.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune garçon, en s'approchant.

- Sur le parchemin ! Je pensais qu'il n'était là que pour le décor, j'aurais pu éventuellement trouver des recettes de potions, Serpentard étant Potionniste, mais il s'agit d'un…

- Un Carré Magique ? S'étonna franchement Léo, sans dissimuler un haussement de sourcils.

Et effectivement, devant les regards étonnés et interrogatifs de nos amis, le merveilleux et passionnant problème mathématique se tenait là, mystérieux… Il s'agissait d'un carré divisé en vingt-cinq autres quadrilatères de taille égale, chacun rempli par une lettre…

C-T-G-X-K

P-H-Y-L-D

I-U-M-E-Q

V-N-A-R-J

O-B-S-F-W

- Un carré magique, répéta Susan. Une superbe idée pour cacher quelque chose…

Avec un coup d'œil discret, elle remarqua le numéro de la page de pierre : mil quarante neuf écrit en chiffres arabes…

Soit _**Hylf Olfveane Fuon**_en Lìdalkevdèn.

- C'est bien beau, mais quel est l'intérêt ? Répondit Léo. Je me le demande…

- Cherchons dans le reste de la salle, proposa Susan. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'indiqué. Ce Carré n'est certainement pas là pour le décor.

- Bien, acquiesça Léo. Je m'occupe des statues et du centre de la salle, va faire les fresques sur les murs.

- Quelles fresques ?

- Derrière les arcades. Elles semblent décrire la fondation de Poudlard. Et pas mal de choses s'étant déroulées… juste après.

Susan ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de joie mêlée. Des informations sur l'après-fondation de Poudlard ? Autrement dit, sur le Trou de l'Histoire ! Sans attendre un instant, elle se précipita sur le premier mur à sa portée, et s'éclaira d'un Lumos pour admirer d'artistiques fresques… fort étranges.

De son côté, Léo était allé sur la rangée de statues de serpents placée à gauche de l'entrée de la salle. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ces statues l'intriguaient. Son instinct lui disait qu'elles renfermaient un important secret…

Il tenta différents sortilèges de révélation sur la première statue, mais rien ne se passa. Etonné, il tenta alors quelques phrases en fourchelangue…

- _**Ócse toa ! Statu ! Sécèl tsoa tò setsé ! Stasle tsoa !**_ (_**Ouvre toi ! Statue ! Révèle moi ton secret ! Parle moi !)**_

Au moment où il acheva de prononcer ces deux derniers mots, un léger déclic se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la sculpture. Une voix sifflante se fit alors ouïr…

_**- Tie hé se còtetu tut fiol, se Tsòt hé ut fiol, sa ci hé se còtetu tu Tsòt, sa ci tà sò àsàcle hé tòt Tie…**_

Satisfait de sa découverte, il passa à la statue suivante, puis aux huit autres, une par une.

_- __**Ti te tu soa, cizitês, sac te sa sté sêl hé ciìcetu à se lie te tsétsoase.**_

_**- À se lie tétié, stésisacle sò lé tsocèz atsiò, é stu te tó ciìcetu sò lé côt, cèl é tsàte z'atse casitacle o tèstì stsétsatusé té colòtès fito.**_

**- **_**Su**__**Sinisc usn cibes bu ontie tonnel e gesn. Tures rubes set soes, tosbu su.**_

- _**Sêl lé lécititse stec tòstàts se lie.**_

- _**Ici é Stótlas, cité té sustotsé.**_

- _**El t'óclisa sta la tsétsoase te tà ti fus siì.**_

-_** El été catis ut tatus à sté.**_

- _**Tsé oté lé stocse ès stós t'èl se setotès àfì !**_

Et la dernière statue :

_**- Ce sui l'otstistézà, Ce sui l'otstisià, Ce sui le futus t'àtà. Ce sui zì tuês, Ce sui zì totês, Suic tà l'ésês ? Ce cótsé êtse ì àfà, Ce sui le Stès Tséatês…**_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Pensa Léo en soupirant lourdement.

…

De son côté, Susan admirait la précision de la réalisation des superbes fresques qui recouvraient les murs de la salle. L'on pouvait y voir les images mouvantes des Fondateurs posant les pierres de Poudlard, avec l'aide d'ouvriers. Sur une autre, Serpentard était en train de concocter des potions, tandis que Serdaigle écrivait ce qui était apparemment l'Edition d'Origine de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Une succession de tableaux ainsi gais se suivaient sur le premier mur où Susan s'était dirigée. Mais il n'y avait aucun indice particulier. Elle traversa alors la salle pour aller voir l'autre mur, et remarqua Léo en train d'écouter à la bouche des statues de Serpents. Que trouvait-il ?

Sur la seconde façade, les fresques qui s'offrirent à la vue de la jeune fille n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de l'autre mur. Dès la première, l'on pouvait voir les Fondateurs debouts sur les marches de l'entrée de Poudlard, baguette levée. Sur cette première peinture, Poufsouffle recevait un sortilège vert reconnaissable entre mille, tandis que Serpentard tenait dans sa main… son propre bras, arraché. Il n'était pas possible de voir leurs assaillants. Ils étaient acculés, des corps jonchant le sol tout autour d'eux.

Retenant un hoquet d'horreur, Susan quitta cette fresque des yeux pour réprimer sa nausée grandissante, et se tourna vers la seconde. Là, il était possible de voir un immense _**amphithéâtre**_ en ruine, envahi par une _**végétation imposante**_. En ouvrant bien les yeux, elle put voir une phrase étrange sur l'un des décors de la salle représentée… mais elle était inscrite en un étrange alphabet runique, aussi passa t'elle à la suite des fresques.

Sur la représentation suivante, l'on pouvait voir un tableau noir et un vieux bonhomme qui ressemblait étrangement à Serpentard. Il était, semble t'il, en train de faire cours. Et il avait l'air de grandement aimer cela, au grand étonnement de Susan. Il paraissait bien loin, le Serpentard raciste et colérique qu'on lui avait maintes fois _**décrit**_.

Curieusement, elle tenta de distinguer ce que la forme mouvante était en train d'inscrire sur son tableau, et put voir une phrase étrange…

_**« Pour connaître mon secret, inscrivez sur mon étude la date et l'initiale du calendrier du soleil de ma naissance puis, à la suite, la date et le repère numérique du calendrier Centaure de la soleil de ma naissance ».**_

- Hein ? S'exclama t'elle scientifiquement et philosophiquement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

- Tu trouves quelque chose, Susan ? Demanda Léo à son amie, depuis la salle centrale.

- Oui, viens voir ! Que penses-tu de cela ?

Léo arriva, et lut la phrase à son tour, puis resta un moment silencieux, à penser. Heureusement que son niveau d'Occlumencie lui permettait de réfléchir à trente-six choses à la fois, sinon il aurait mit des jours à penser à toutes les idées qui lui venaient.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, il dit :

- C'est Limpide ! Suis moi, Susan, tu verras.

Il se dirigea alors vers la statue de Serpentard.

- Si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs, murmura t'il, c'est cela…

Léo fit alors quelque chose que Susan n'eut pas le temps de voir. En un instant, un grondement se fit entendre, et la Chambre fut envahie par des flots de lumière solaire, éblouissant nos amis.

- _**Lorsque l'augure te sera annoncé, confie toi à l'ordre de la Simplicité.**_

- QUI EST LA ? S'exclama Susan, les mains devant les yeux, en entendant cette voix d'outre-tombe.

- C'est la statue ! Répondit Léo, de l'étonnement dans la voix. C'est la statue de Serpentard qui vient de parler !

- Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Un augure va s'annoncer à nous ? Murmura Léo, ses capacités visuelles retrouvées. L'ordre de la simplicité ? Mais qu'est cela ? Belle énigme…

- Euh… je dois bien avouer que là, c'est étrange, dit Susan. Qu'as-tu trouvé avec les statues, Léo ?

- Presque chaque serpent donne un proverbe, une maxime ou une citation, répondit le jeune garçon. Sauf un, qui dit une phrase fort étrange.

- Ah ? Lequel ?

- Celui-ci, répondit Léo en montrant le serpent incriminé.

Susan écouta à son tour la phrase donnée par le Serpent, mais ne comprit pas le Fourchelangue.

- Cela veut dire quoi, Léo ? Demanda t'elle.

Son ami lui expliqua le sens de la phrase qu'il trouvait étrange, et lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait là ni d'un proverbe, ni d'une maxime, ni encore d'une citation quelconque. Après encore de nombreuses minutes passées à réfléchir, Susan prit la parole :

- C'est vraiment étrange, dit-elle. La statue de Serpentard parlait d'un augure, et cette phrase, la seule qui sort de l'ordinaire, n'est absolument pas parlante.

- Si, répondit Léo. A sa façon, elle a un message à faire passer. Elle indique la raison pour laquelle ce lieu a été construit, et prévient sur le but suivant de son existence. Une sorte de « règlement intérieur » de la chambre des secrets.

- C'est vrai, oui, admit Susan. Et les autres ?

- Je te l'ai dit, juste des proverbes, des maximes et des citations. Aucune « annonce » de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Léo pour traduire chacune des Phrases à Susan, après quoi chacun s'assit dans son coin pour tenter de réfléchir. Après plus d'une demi-heure à tenter de déchiffrer l'étrange phrase révélée par son camarade, Susan s'exclama soudain :

- J'abandonne ! C'est vraiment incroyablement dur !

- Déjà fatiguée ? Demanda celui-ci, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oui, je n'ai pas tes capacités d'allergique au sommeil, tu sais.

- J'avais remarqué. Allons, rentre ! Tu trouveras une marque en forme de serpent, auprès de tuyau. Mets ta main dessus et réponds à l'énigme pour ressortir par un escalier.

- Hum ? Comment sais-tu cela, Léo ? S'étonna Susan, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Je te rappelle que je visite régulièrement cette chambre depuis la première année.

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié… Et bien, bonne insomnie ! Tu viendras au petit-déjeuner ?

- Tout dépend de mes résultats ici bas, répondit Léo en se concentrant à nouveau sur la statue. Et maintenant, ouste !

- Hum… Non, j'ai encore envie de rester, finalement.

_Tu sembles savoir quelque chose, Léo_, pensa t'elle.

- A tes risques et périls, répondit le jeune garçon avec un regard froid.

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il m'est impossible à révéler aux lecteurs, pour la simple raison que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour vous.

A la grande surprise de Susan, la statue de Serpentard déploya les bras, et les pans de sa robe ainsi écartés révélèrent un escalier menant plus profond encore.

- Allons, viens ! S'exclama Léo. Sinon, je te referme la porte au nez !

- Voilà, voilà ! Je suis là ! Où est-on, maintenant ?

- Dans un couloir, dirait-on. Attends, je fais de la lumière.

Léo leva alors sa baguette, et sans rien dire la fit éclairer l'ensemble du lieu.

Sous le regard étonné des deux enfants se trouvait effectivement un couloir. Le plafond était voûté, soutenu par quatre colonnes sur chaque mur. L'ensemble menait vers un huis d'or pur qui paraissait solidement fermé.

Approchant alors, Susan put observer quelques vers gravés sur la porte…

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, Cité des Surnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent siens,_

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

- Mais, s'exclama t'elle, ce sont les vers que le Choixpeau a récités à la dernière répartition !

- Oui, murmura Léo. Il semblerait qu'il connaisse cet endroit… A la première strophe, il y a juste une lettre qui change, regarde. Il avait dit « susnommés », non pas « surnommés ».

- C'est vrai, oui… Et c'est aussi une des strophes les plus énigmatiques de la « Légende des Quatre ». Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il faut faire pour passer !

- J'ai déjà trouvé, répondit Léo. Regarde autour de toi…

- Autour de moi ? Il n'y a rien…

Après plusieurs minutes d'observations infructueuses, l'obscurité n'aidant pas, Susan s'exclama :

- Ahlàlà ! Si je tenais Serpentard, je lui dirais ma façon de penser à propos de cet endroit ! C'est un véritable enfer pour les neurones ! Mais comment peut-on bien ouvrir cette satanée porte ?

- Regarde autour de toi, répondit à nouveau Léo. Et souviens-toi…

- Comment cela ?

Mais Léo ne dit plus rien, et se contenta d'attendre. Alors Susan se résigna à regarder plus précisément.

La porte ne lui apportant pas d'indications, elle se tourna vers les murs, où rien ne se voyait, puis vers les colonnes. Et, à sa grande surprise, une possédait une petite inscription…

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

En effet, l'une des colonnes de gauche indiquait :

LEITNN-A-STPL-TU-UES-TTPI-CUMPRI.

ENA-D-TAIOES-EPRIMD-A-DAEET-P-OM

MDNAAF-T-NMISOLT-PENETN-A-ESUO

Fort intriguée, Susan se dépêcha d'aller observer les colonnes de droite, et vit, sur l'une d'entre elle…

E-N-A-D-TAIOESEPRIMD-A-DAEET-P-OM

MEN-T-A-N-T-S-MPSTLUPSNTTI-A USPOI.

LDIAN-F-ANT-I-LOUTE-ETEP-N-CEMUR

- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ENCORE ? Hurla Susan, exaspérée, en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

- Une merveille, répondit Léo. Un piège pour ceux qui croient avoir trouvée la solution…

- Et laisse moi deviner, soupira la jeune fille, tu as trouvée la solution ?

- Oui. Un conseil ?

- Cela ne ferait effectivement pas de mal à mes neurones…

- Souviens-toi des lectures de Luna.

- Hein ? Comment cela ?

- Souviens-toi, tout simplement. Mais moi, je ne t'attends pas, j'avance.

Léo se posta alors juste devant la porte de pierre, et dit :

- Ma chère Susan, apprend que…

Mais à ce moment, alors qu'elle s'avançait, Susan buta sur le sol, et tomba à quatre pattes. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Léo avait dit, et ne fit que voir la porte s'ouvrir… pour révéler un mur étrangement reluisant. Il semblait parcouru d'une énergie vive…

- Hum, on ne peut pas aller plus loin, dirait-on, murmura Léo.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Susan. C'est quoi, ce truc ?

- Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'énergie magique vive extrêmement concentrée. En toute logique, si nous voulons traverser, il faut que notre puissance magique à chacun soit plus grande que celle qui a été mise en oeuvre pour créer cette porte, ou de même intensité. Sans quoi nous seront dissous si vite que nous ne nous en apercevrions pas…

- Ils n'auraient pas put mettre ce truc dès le début ? Cela nous aurait évité tant de fatigue !

- Mais ce n'aurait pas été amusant, sourit narquoisement Léo.

- Amusant ? L'architecte de ces lieux est aussi sadique que toi, Léo !

- C'est de famille, répondit le jeune homme. On ne peut pas grand-chose contre l'hérédité.

- Comment cela, l'hérédité ?

- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué, Susan ?

- Remarqué quoi ?

- L'architecte de ces lieux est communément connu sous le pseudonyme de « Père Créateur »… il s'agit de mon ancêtre. Il est le fondateur de la lignée des Léonard, nom qui était son prénom.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit la jeune fille pour tenter de fissurer l'univers en deux.

- QUOI ?! TU ES LE DESCENDANT DU PERE CREATEUR ?!

- Je confirme, tu n'avais pas encore compris, répondit Léo, grimaçant de douleur en se frottant les oreilles.

- Mais… mais… mais…

- Ta grand-mère ?

- Non, mais… enfin, c'est… c'est incroyable ! Je pensais que la lignée du Père Créateur s'était éteinte avec lui !

- Et bien tu t'es fourvoyée, ma chère Susan. Je te prierais néanmoins de point n'en piper mot à qui que ce soit. Je n'ais pas envie de me retrouver avec quelque dizaines de milliers de sorciers enragés aux trousses.

- Oui… oui, c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Mais je te préviens ! Maintenant que je connais ton ascendance, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenues d'informations complémentaires sur elle !

- Désolé, mais tu ne sauras rien, Susan.

- Et bien voyons ! Je peux être très persuasive, tu sais !

- Je m'en doute. Mais moi aussi… je suis particulièrement doué en ce qui concerne les sortilèges de douleur. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai déjà quelques meurtres à mon actif. Un de plus ne se remarquera guère… Tu préfères la décapitation ou le simple Avada ?

- Pff, tu ne vas pas devenir comme le tableau de Merlin !

- Juste pour te faire enrager, si.

- QUOI ! Espèce de… malotru !

Mais Léo n'écoutait plus sa camarade exprimer son indignation et plaider la cause de son savoir. Sen retournant, il se positionna au plus près possible de l'étonnant mur de magie, et hurla :

- LUNA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? ES-TU LÀ ?

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Découragé, il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser, étonnant Susan, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi montrer ses sentiments.

- Elle n'est pas là… BON SANG !

Brusquement, il donna un fort coup de poing tout contre le mur de pierre du couloir, et poussa un petit cri de douleur après cela…

Juste à côté de lui, Susan était fort étonnée. Luna n'était pas parmi eux depuis bien longtemps, et Léo semblait pourtant déjà énormément tenir à elle…

Allez chercher à les comprendre, lui et ses sentiments. C'était peine perdue d'avance.

Après cela, les deux enfants revinrent d'un pas vif dans la salle principale de la Chambre des Secret, l'une commençant à être apeurée par l'obscurité, et l'autre estimant avoir suffisement perdu de temps dans ce « censuré » couloir.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la statue d'Heromus, une chose les frappa. A l'entrée de la salle, juste à côté de la porte aux serpents, se trouvaient deux autres escaliers. L'un montait, et l'autre descendait. Il était d'ailleurs bon de remarquer que l'ascendant, situé au centre, semblait être le principal passage menant à la Chambre.

_Sans aucun doute l'accès de la Grande salle du Château_, pensa Susan à raison. _Mais l'autre ?_

Tout à leur droite, le descendant s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol après le franchissement d'une large arcade de pierre finement taillée. A la voûte de celle-ci, un serpent rocheux pendant dans le vide faisait office de garde.

- Viens Léo, allons voir ! Pressa Susan.

- Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, Susan, tu n'entres pas. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais ce qu'il y a plus loin, et il vaut mieux éviter que tu t'y aventures pour le moment.

A ces mots, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle parvint au serpent que celui-ci s'anima pour siffler, les yeux brillants et la langue au vent :

_**Ciìcenu, o àfà.**_

_**Isi é làtsé tu lacisìt tu Tèstì,**_

_**Selui ti nó tiì tà sé mì,**_

_**Selui ti tésit te tôts tà.**_

_**Sêl se ti totas fesò stêc**_

_**Te ce lie sostisò oséolé te toas,**_

_**Sêl se tu tsalitietsà se mêc**_

_**Tà se lie sesecsò la Tias.**_

_**Le Tèstì é totse tsèts,**_

_**Tsé te totse acetis il te tésit**_

_**Te si to coa te sàs te sò sta cit,**_

_**Tsé lé acis stêc ètse tsèts…**_

- Et… que cela veut-il dire, Léo ? Demanda Susan.

- C'est l'entrée d'un Labyrinthe architecturé par le Père Créateur, répondit Léo. Je me demande où il mène…

- Une petite idée ?

- Aucune.

- Et si tu me traduisais tout le texte ?

- Pas envie. Débrouilles-toi toute seule. Je te laisserais une copie de mon livre d'apprentissage.

- Il y a intérêt ! Allons, on remonte maintenant ?

- On remonte. Mais je te laisse répondre à l'énigme du serpent, d'accord ?

- Quelle… Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Effectivement, à la sortie du conduit d'évacuation des eaux usées des toilettes de Mimi se trouvait un nouveau serpent, taillé dans le mur. Si vous vouliez remonter, il vous fallait répondre justement à sa question, en échange de quoi il faisait apparaître des escaliers devant vos pas.

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir refermée la Chambre, les deux enfants s'y exposèrent avec appréhension. Susan avait réellement eut bien du mal à répondre à l'énigme lorsqu'elle et Blaise avaient vaincu le Basilic, la veille au matin. Le fait que le Serpent parle en Lìdalkèvdèn -la Langue Diplomatique usitée à l'époque de la construction de la Chambre- n'était pas un problème, elle la comprenait correctement et pouvait mener une discussion de base sans peine.

_**« Liot Anamfètaè am ? »**_

- Hein ? Comme cela, « que suis-je » ? S'exclama Susan, étonnée.

- La réponse est simple, Susan, répondit Léo. Souviens-toi des fois où tu as ouvert un livre sur un autre sujet que l'histoire.

- Oui, mais c'est très certainement d'un niveau magique bien supérieur au mien, et sans doute encore plus que tout ce que Poudlard enseigne.

- Réfléchis quelques instants, Susan. Ce serpent est, tout simplement, un conglomérat de Runes et de Pentacles magiques liés entre eux, alimentés par une pile magique, et rendus indépendants par des Runes Supérieures.

« _**Côt séstòs »**_ Siffla alors le serpent en Fourchelangue.

- Wow, comment sais-tu cela, Léo ? S'étonna Susan, légèrement admiratrice.

- Aucune idée. Remontons donc, maintenant.

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, Siège du Gouvernement de Rajson Leiuds. Approximativement au même moment._

A cet instant, un étrange morceau de pain rassis était en pleine discussion avec un vieux chewing-gum mâché… Ou, plus précisément, en pleine dispute.

- Je maintiens qu'il aurait fallu intervenir, s'exclama Rossignol, agacé, quitte à user de sortilèges de mémoire !

- Et moi, je te répète que NON ! Eructa le Ministre en réponse. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu dans le Plan, d'un bout à l'autre !

- Et tu n'as pas hésité à mettre en danger la vie de tant d'enfants en toute connaissance de cause ? Cela ne te ressemble pas !

- Cela me ressemble parfaitement !

Rossignol poussa alors un long soupir, et se frotta laborieusement les yeux.

- Heureusement, tout s'est bien passé, dit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, compte sur moi pour te donner la claque que tu mérites !

- Aie donc un peu confiance en moi, Rossignol ! Répliqua Leiuds. Et n'oublie donc pas…

Je suis un Léonard.

Rajson Enu Leiuds.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, le lendemain, dix-neuf janvier mil neuf-cent nonante trois, dans le dortoir de nos chers amis…_

Ce matin là, lorsque toute la fratrie se réveilla et se prépara, tout semblait devoir aller pour le mieux. Le réveil avait été réglé pour quatre heures, comme le prescrivait Léo, et tout le monde s'était couché tôt de façon à avoir suffisement de sommeil malgré tout.

Les enfants se levèrent de bonne humeur, pressés de recommencer leurs occupations repoussées de la veille –révisions et études diverses-, lorsqu'une chose étrange heurta leur esprit. Une nouvelle fois, ils n'avaient pas été dérangés par des bruits d'explosions en provenance du bureau de Léo.

_Ça ne va pas recommencer_, soupira Hermione, d'ores et déjà lasse.

Mais, à leur grand soulagement, leur salle commune n'avait pas été ravagée par un quelconque serpent géant. Bien au contraire, Léo l'avait visiblement remise en ordre durant la nuit, et la porte ouverte de son bureau révélait celui-ci parfaitement rangé.

_Pourvu que ses livres rares soient accessibles !_ Pensa Susan en s'y précipitant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette perspective.

Malheureusement, dès qu'elle tentait de se saisir d'un des ouvrages, une étrange sphère rougeâtre se formait autour de ceux-ci. Pas un des merveilleux livres qui la faisaient tant fantasmer ne lui était accessible, bloqués par des Sortilèges de stase et de glue permanente.

Lorsqu'elle s'en retourna, dépitée, son attention se porta néanmoins sur deux feuilles volantes disposées sur le massif bureau de chêne. L'une était couverte d'étranges symboles, de petits cercles contenant un signe, chacun reliés entre eux par des lignes de différentes couleurs, le tout formant un étrange ensemble.

Et, sur l'autre feuillet :

_Je pars à la recherche de Luna. J'ignore combien de temps cela me prendra._

_Adieu._

Et, les jours suivants, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Léo avait disparu.

_**FIN DU PREMIER TOME**_

_**La Phonétique Fourchelangue est donnée dans les annexes, chapitre suivant.**_

**Que sont les « Secrets de la Chambre » ?**

**Ils se composent ainsi : 1/les codes de ce chapitre donnent d'autres codes OU doivent être interprétés d'une manière non évidente. 2/les seconds codes donnent des indices apparemment inutiles. 3/Ces indices mis ensemble donnent une énigme qui, bien interprétée, donne plusieurs indices si clairs que la principale énigme de la fiction risque d'en pâtir…**

**Il y a aussi un code bonus. Il est ainsi nommé car il n'entre pas dans la liste des Secrets de la Chambre dite plus haut. Il s'agit en fait d'un code que j'ai trouvé trop dur pour être valablement placé… il n'a pas d'utilité dans la résolution des Secrets.**

**Si quelqu'un parvient à trouver la solution, non seulement à ce dit-code bonus mais aussi à tous les Secrets de la Chambre, j'accepterais de répondre à toutes ses questions et de lui révéler tous les secrets !**

_**UHDS**_

**I. A votre avis, pourquoi le chapitre onze se nomme t'il « Deux nouveaux amis », alors que l'on y fait la connaissance que d'un seul ? Il s'agissait de Blaise et du Basilic ! Les évènements de la Chambre sont prévus depuis très longtemps… Sans compter avec le sous-titre.**

**II. Le **_Lìdalkèvdèn_** est la langue des Gobelins, aussi auto-nommés « Lìdalk » dans mes fictions. Vous ne pouvez connaître cette langue, aussi, la phrase obtenue avec l'anagramme de chacun des noms des fondateurs sera discrètement révélée dans la suite de la fiction. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**III. Les pratiques des Religieux Sorciers peuvent paraîtrent quelque peu barbares. Pour une meilleure compréhension des faits, je vous rapporte au chapitre quatre de ma fiction « Un Monde à Part ».**

**IV. **_Magia Impetus Inuado Oculus Hostis_ :** Mot à mot, **_**Magie/assaut/envahir/oeil/ennemi**_**. Traduisible par **_**« une explosion de magie qui attaque l'œil de l'ennemi »**_**. Il s'agit d'un enchantement et non pas d'un sortilège. Il permet de lancer une attaque ciblée très précise. En revanche, il est très difficile à lancer et à apprendre. Pour ceux qui ont fait du latin, je sais que cela ne veut réellement rien dire, ou pas grand-chose, mais mon apprentissage de la langue de Tite-Live promet d'être long…**

**V. **_Métamorphosis Cocorico_ :** Hum, euh… Célèbre phrase prononcée par Jules César à ses alliés lors du siège de l'Oppidum d'Alésia. « Je transformerais le peuple Gaulois ! ». La traduction à la con, franchement… ^^**


	30. Annexes Tome I

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Annexes Tome I**_

_**I) PHONETIQUE FOURCHELANGUE.**_

_Le Fourchelangue est un langage originellement exclusivement parlé, dont la majeure partie de la compréhension se fait par l'ouïe. Les sons sont définis par leur intensité et les sentiments qu'ils laissent passer._ _Pour parler le Fourchelangue Inférieur, celui qui ne nécessite aucun apprentissage, il faut remplacer les sons que les serpents ne peuvent prononcer par ceux qui leurs ressemblent le plus parmi ceux que les serpents peuvent formuler. Pour parler le Fourchelangue Supérieur, il faut connaître le Fourchelangue inférieur et y introduire des différences écrites entre de mêmes sons, la changement se réalisant au niveau des intentions transmises dans le ton employé. Pour un être humain, l'apprentissage du Fourchelangue supérieur peut-être long, mais celui-ci peut être classé au niveau de langage littéraire à part entière._

_A= a_

_B= sh (Latin) ; c (Lìdalk) (comme dans « chercher »)_

_C = sh (Latin) ; c (Lìdalk) (comme dans « chercher »)_

_D= t_

_E= e_

_F= f_

_G= t_

_H= h_

_I= i_

_J= sh (Latin) ; c (Lìdalk) (comme dans « chercher »)_

_K= t_

_L= l_

_M= ts_

_N= t_

_O= o_

_P= st_

_Q= t_

_R= s_

_S= s_

_T= t_

_U= u_

_V= sh (Latin) ; c (Lìdalk) (comme dans « chercher »)_

_W= (n'existe pas)_

_X= ts_

_Y= i_

_Z= z_

_Ó= ou_

_Ò= on_

_Ô= ô (Comme dans le mot « hotte »)._

_É= é_

_È= è_

_Ê= ê (Comme dans le mot « heure »)_

_Ì= ì (Comme dans « Inde »)._

_à= à (Comme dans nouvel « an »')._

_**UHDS**_

_**Lexique des Termes et Noms Spécifiques à l'histoire et à l'auteur.**_

_**Athévèldèn**_ : Langue principale des Sorciers et des Peuples Magiques. Si les Anglais, petite communauté dans l'univers d'UHDS, ne le parlent pas, les sorciers d'Europe Continentale en font usage constant dans leur vie courante.

_**Dumbledors**_** : **Un insecte carnivore suceur de sang semblable à un énorme moustique(JRR Tolkien).

_**Lìdalk**_ : Synonyme de Gobelin dans mes fictions Hp. Ils mesurent entre un mètre et deux mètres trente environ, ont une peau grisâtre de la même opacité que la nôtre, ont six canines, des cheveux presque exclusivement noirs, et le reste ne change pas. Mis à part qu'ils adorent les richesses et détestent les sorciers.

_**Lìdalkèvdèn**_ : La Langue des Gobelins, d'où son nom. A l'époque du trou de l'histoire, elle était usitée en tant que Langue Diplomatique.

_**Luminoplanage, luminoplaner**_** : **Signifie transplaner à l'aide de la lumière (Le transplanage classique utilisant les ondes sonores, et étant soumis à celles-ci).

_**Magitron**_ : Composant de la magie au niveau atomique. Vois ma fiction « Magie » pour de bien plus amples renseignements.

_**Merilin**_** : **se dit « mé-ril-un (chiffre un) ».

_**Miraculiser**_** : **Un verbe spécialement inventé pour les sourires du professeur Snape !

_**Pôdlad**_** : **se prononce « _poudlade_ ».

_**Sang de sorcier de bourbe**_ : Insulte désignant une personne née d'une famille étant sorcière depuis plusieures générations sans être un sang pur, ni un sang mêlé ou un né de Moldu. Personne née de famille considérée obligatoirement comme traître à son sang pour une certaine raison... Ce terme prendra son sens au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire, et surtout à partir du tome deux.

_**SER, sortilèges espions radio :**_Il s'agit d'un groupement de sortilèges espions imitant le fonctionnement d'une caméra Moldue. Placé sur un objet d'apparence quelconque, il permet de capter le son, des images et quelques autres données diverses et variées. Un sortilège récent transmet toutes ces informations à un récepteur magique grâce à des ondes radio magiques, impossibles à capter par les Moldus. Invention du Père Créateur.

_**UHDS**_

_**Annexes utiles**_

_**Les Gobelins**_

_**Voici quelques informations supplémentaires sur les Gobelins, afin que vous puissiez mieux vous y retrouver…**_

Gringotts est, outre un système bancaire, le système gouvernemental des Gobelins. Aux yeux des Sorciers, il ne parait qu'une banque anglaise de faible importance, mais il s'agit d'un gouvernement mondial dissimulé à leurs yeux, régissant les actions des différents directeurs de filiales (= ministres) où que cela fusse dans le monde magique.

Le terme « Ragnok » est un titre honorifique donné généralement aux dirigeants Gobelins. Ragnok II _**(Angleterre)**_, Comte de Ragnok _**(France)**_, Cheik Ragnok _**(Egypte)**_, le Doge Ragnok _**(Italie, filiale de Venise)**_, etc.

_**Et voici une description physique des Gobelins (ou Lìdalk) :**_

D'une taille variant de un mètre à plus de deux mètres, les gobelins ont une peau grise plus ou moins foncée. Il n'y a aucune hérédité chez eux, des parents petits à la peau gris clair peuvent très bien donner naissance à des enfants gris foncés et deux fois plus grands qu'eux.

Les hommes disposent d'une légère barbe qui a tendance à disparaître avec le temps, tandis que les femmes disposent d'un duvet très léger. Leurs cheveux sont noirs, et très rarement châtains. Ils poussent lentement, mais tombent très peu, ce qui fait que les personnes les plus âgées peuvent se permettre des coupes imposantes…

Les Gobelins sont des êtres de type Humanoïde (qui ressemblent aux êtres humains).

_**L'Histoire Gobeline**_

Peuple belliqueux, les Gobelins n'hésitent jamais à prendre les armes quand il s'agit de défendre leurs droits. Les Sorciers en ont souvent fait les frais, au travers de nombreuses guerres, dont les issues vont de plus en plus en faveur des Gobelins au fil des siècles. Mais malgré leur tendance agressive, les Gobelins sont réfléchis, et préfèrent satisfaire leurs pulsions au travers de jeux et compétitions guerrières et sportives plutôt que dans des guerres où nombre d'entre eux trouveraient une mort certaine…

_**La Religion Gobeline**_

Les Gobelins honorent le Destin.

Les paroles des prières et psalmodies rapportées dans le chapitre vingt-deux sont dans l'Ancien Langage (sans rapport avec Christopher Paolini). Pour en savoir plus, vous allez devoir attendre quelques années… Essayez donc de déchiffrer !

…

_**Rossignol et son Ordre**_

_**De bien nombreuses informations ont déjà filtrées à propos du dénommée M1, Rossignol, et de son organisation. En voici une petite synthèse, toujours pour vous aider à mieux comprendre…**_

L'Ordre inconnu se réunit dans un lieu dont l'emplacement est caché, Pôdlad (prononcez _poudlade_). Les Gobelins nomment aussi ce lieu HyllMoth.

_**La liste des membres, les identités connues et diverses infos…**_

S1 (sorcier un) L'on ignore son identité. L'on sait juste qu'il est puissant et chargé de missions de première importance.

S2 (sorcier deux) Il s'agit de l'identité secrète de Dumbledore.

S3 (sorcier trois) L'on sait juste qu'il s'agit là d'une femme.

S4 (sorcier quatre) Il pratique un travail infernal dans les plus profonds sous-sols de Pôdlad, en compagnie de ses apprentis.

Ve1 Il s'agit là d'une femme française, et du plus ancien membre de l'organisation. Avec Ve2, elle est chargée de tenir les archives de l'Ordre…

Ve2 Une femme là aussi. Elle a constitué un gouvernement officieux en France, afin de remplacer celui des Sorciers, un jour…

G1 (Gobelin un) Il est un membre important de l'Ordre, et le financier de celui-ci. Il travaille à Gringotts et est souvent en contact direct avec Rossignol.

G2 (Gobelin deux) Il est journaliste à la Gazette de Gringotts, et est originaire d'Egypte.

LG1 (Loup-garou un) Il s'agit en réalité de Remus Lupin. Sa mission principale est de capturer Fenrir Greyback et de le juger…

Va1 Il est originaire de Roumanie, et Dumbledore pense qu'il est un vampire… il espionne les dirigeants Moldus et Sorciers d'Europe de l'Est, usant sans vergogne de puissants sortilèges d'amnésie.

E1 Il est le chef officieux de cette organisation, mais reste caché de tous et transmet ses ordres à Rossignol, qui les fait immédiatement et docilement appliquer…

M1 (Rossignol) Il est le chef officiel de cette organisation secrète. Avec E1, il décide de tout et donne les ordres.

Si1 Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

N1 Il s'agit d'un habitant des Montagnes Rocheuses, en Amérique du Nord. Il semble être un important dirigeant de son petit peuple…

EN1 Il s'agit d'un elfe de maison libéré de ses sortilèges d'esclavage grâce aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Sa fidélité à Rossignol est sans faille.

_**D'autres personnages viendrons avec le temps, et j'ajouterais alors un jour une autre session d'informations.**_

…

_**La religion du monde sorcier**_

_**Vous avez déjà put apprendre que la plupart des Sangs-purs honoraient un panthéon de plusieurs dieux. Voici la liste de ceux qui sont déjà apparus dans UHDS, avec les Sang-pur qui les représentent :**_

_Mère Génitrice / Narcissa Malfoy_

_Mère Illusionniste / Rita Skeeter_

_Père Tout-Puissant / Lucius Malfoy_

_Père Fondateur /…_

_Le Premier Envoyé / L'on ignore encore sa véritable identité. L'on sait juste qu'il a trahis les Sang-pur afin de protéger les Créatures magiques exploitées par les Sorciers._

_Le Second Envoyé / Il s'agit de Léo. Il a été envoyé par les Pères et les Mères afin d'aider les Sang-pur à asseoir la domination de leur Sang sur le monde, et doit les aider à massacrer tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de Sang-pur. Mais, tel le Premier Envoyé, il n'en a pas le moins du monde l'intention. Semblerait-il, du moins… Joue t'il double jeu ?_

_Les dénominations des autres dieux sont donnés dans le chapitre quatre de ma fiction « Un Monde à Part ». Pour les voir dans UHDS, il faudra attendre le second chapitre du second tome !_

…

_**Le Système Politique Anglais Sorcier**_

Dans la Politique Sorcière d'Angleterre, il y a de nombreux groupes dépendants plus ou moins l'un de l'autre, et ayant des pouvoirs, droits et devoirs adaptés aux fonctions de chacun. Il y a : **Le Maggenmagot** (chambre des Lords), **le Ministère** (dirigé par le Ministre de la Magie), **le département de la Justice Magique**, **la CIMS** (Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers),

Tout en haut de l'échelle se trouve la **CIMS**. Elle a tous les droits envers les Ministères, à condition que ses membres votent leurs actions à la majorité en deux tours. Ses membres sont les trois principaux dirigeants élus de chacun des pays membres. Elle n'a aucun devoir officiel.

Ensuite vient le **Ministère de la magie et son Ministre**. Celui-ci est élu par la population sorcière officiellement, au Suffrage Universel (en réalité, c'est celui qui distribue le plus de pots de vins qui l'emporte…). Ce suffrage universel est bien évidemment réservé uniquement aux Humains, et aux hommes sorciers. Les femmes et les autres créatures magiques sont rejetées d'offices par les traditions puristes.

Le Ministère dirige tous les aspects de la vie de la société Sorcière.

Pour contrebalancer ce pouvoir, il existe le **Maggenmagot**, qui décide si les lois proposées par le Ministère sont applicables. Il est constitué des Lords en titre de chaque famille de Sang-pur. Son président est élu à la majorité absolue, et remplace le Ministre de la Magie en cas de démission, décès ou autre indisponibilité.

Pour contrebalancer encore le pouvoir immense donné au Ministre et au Ministère, il existe **le Département de la Justice Magique**. Le directeur de celui-ci est aux ordres du Ministre, mais est élu par un régime séparé par les soins du Maggenmagot. Il obéit aux ordres Ministériels, rédige les lois demandées, et les mets en applications en dirigeant les Aurors, la police Sorcière.

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire de la Magie et de la présente fiction, présentée selon la datation du Calendrier Grégorien.**_

**Seuls les évènements de cette fiction sont cités. Ceux de JKR ne sont guère pris en compte.**

_**Les références sont selon… AW = Arthur Weasley, MS = Magelus Soinner, PC = Père Créateur.**_

**471 Naissance de Claudius Heromus à Constantinople.**

**472 Alors que ses parents se rendent dans une cité au Nord de Constantinople, Claudius est enlevé par des cavaliers Scythes. Il est nommé Azurus Carstap, « Magicien Chevaucheur ».**

**485 L'Armée du Général Byzantin Bélisaire inflige une défaite décisive aux armées Scythes, et Azurus Carstap est recueilli après avoir été reconnu comme de « race » Byzantine. Il rencontre l'Impératrice Théodora et en tombe amoureux. Il est adopté par Bélisaire. Il reprend son véritable nom. Il apprend la médecine et les sciences magiques des plantes, et part en campagne avec les armées de Bélisaire.**

**498 Bélisaire est révoqué par l'Empereur Justinien, et prend la fuite sur un navire en direction de l'Est. Le Navire coule et Bélisaire meurt. Claudius Heromus dérive, évanoui.**

**Durant le cinquième et le sixième siècle : Apparition progressive par déformation du latin du langage dit « Athévèldèn », usité par de nombreux peuples magiques, et du « Lìdalkèvdèn », la langue des Gobelins.**

**790 Naissance de Grodynd d'Orficor.**

**803 Naissance de Darelia Gwearroa. Destruction du Village de Grodynd d'Orficor. Il fuit avec sa sœur.**

**804 Mort de la sœur de Grodynd d'Orficor.**

**810 Naissance d'Olfveane**

**825 Olfveane révèle ses pouvoirs magiques et est chassée du Château de Battenberg.**

**825-826 Olfveane erre par toute la Francie Orientale.**

**826 Olfveane arrive dans un petit village, et trouve sa tant recherchée place.**

**830 Apparition de la rumeur de « Windefug », en Suisse.**

**834 Olfveane rencontre par hasard un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, nommé Merilin. Elle part avec lui, direction l'Angleterre.**

**840 Naissance de Merlin (AW). Monseigneur Claudius Heromus, prêtre Catholique en l'humble église d'Amiens, s'acquiert une forte renommée pour ses miracles et bénédictions.**

**841 Monseigneur Claudius Heromus reçoit la visite d'un vieillard et de sa compagne, et disparaît sans laisser aucune trace du jour au lendemain.**

**843 Réapparition d'un dénommé Claudius Heromus en Ecosse, selon les dires d'un barde Angle…**

**850 A dix ans, Merlin fuit son village. (AW)**

**860 Naissance de Morgane. (AW)**

**850-875 Vagabondage de Merlin (AW)**

**875 Merlin revient en Angleterre. Morgane devient son élève. (AW)**

**880 Merlin repart en voyage. Trahison de Morgane. Elle fonde son royaume du mal. (AW)**

**882 Merlin revient en Angleterre, et somme Morgane de cesser ses massacres. Elle le soumet à un Philtre d'amour. (AW)**

**883 Naissance de Mordred, fils de Morgane et Merlin. (AW)**

**884 Merlin revient à la raison, emprisonne Morgane et détruit son royaume maléfique. Premier Exploit de Merlin (AW)**

**885 Naissance d'Arthur et Cunégonde, enfants de Merlin et Morgane. Merlin emprisonne Morgane. (AW)**

**888 Merlin libère Morgane (AW).**

**895 Morgane s'affranchit des entraves de Merlin, tue Cunégonde et s'enfuit avec Mordred. (AW)**

**896 Morgane épouse son fils Mordred. (AW)**

**907 Morgane envahi de nouveau l'Angleterre. Merlin réagit et lève une armée de Moldus. (AW)**

**910 Merlin rencontre la fée "Mère de l'Amour". Il combat Morgane. Arthur tue Mordred. Merlin tue Morgane. La fée "Mère de l'Amour" est tuée par Merlin, qui succombe à son exploit. Arthur devient Roi. (AW)**

**940 Naissance de Merlin (MS). **

**958 Naissance de Morgane (MS)**

**983 « … » + Création de la chambre des secrets.**

**985 Mort d'Arthur. (AW)**

**987 Fondation de Poudlard par Godric Gryffondor d'Orficor, Salazar Claudius Serpentard, Rowena Eterlia Serdaigle et Helga Olfveane Poufsouffle.**

…

**987 – 1135 Trou de l'Histoire.**

**989 Le Père Créateur créée le Choixpeau.**

**999 Entrée en vigueur de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie.**

**1049 Mort de Merlin (selon sa légende).**

**1105 Promulgation des Lois de Sang par « ? »**

**1106 Les Lois de Sang sont imposées par la force par « ? »**

**1124 Fondation de l'école de Magie de Durmstrang**

**1131 Début de la Guerre de Sanglant.**

**1132 Fin de la Guerre de Sanglant et reddition des Vampires.**

**1134 Décès du Père Créateur.**

**1135 Merlin est mit à Mort par les Sangs-Purs, puis est éteint, à l'âge de cent nonante cinq ans (MS). Annihilation du Royaume d'Arthur.**

…

**1136 Guerre des gobelins.**

**1138 Fin de la guerre des gobelins.**

**1165 Décès de Morgane, la femme de Merlin (MS).**

**1221 Les vikings quittent en masse l'Europe en direction du Vineland.**

**1226 Rencontre des nains et des vikings.**

**1246 Les derniers vikings migrants quittent l'Europe. Métissage des Vikings et des Nains.**

**1420 Guerre gobeline.**

**1427 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1549 Naissance de Magelus Soinner le quinze avril.**

**1559 Magelus Soinner entre à Beauxbâtons à l'âge de dix ans.**

**1564 A quinze ans, Magelus Soinner créée le Sortilège du Stupéfix.**

**1600 Début du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1603 Magelus Soinner rédige « La Légende des Quatre ».**

**1612**** Magelus Soinner rédige **_« La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur»_**.**

**1613 Magelus Soinner est élu Ministre de la Magie.**

**1617 Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'Oubliator, afin de réguler la population des Impurs.**

**1619 Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

**1648 Guerre du sang.**

**1649 Fuite des géants jusqu'en Russie. Début des rafles menées par les sorciers.**

**1651 Début du génocide des Vélanes par les sorciers. Mise en élevage de celles-ci.**

**1665 Fin de la guerre du sang. Libération des Vélanes par les Vampires.**

**1672 L'école de Magie de Durmstrang devient un Institut et enseigne au niveau des facultés.**

**1699 Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1712 Guerre gobeline.**

**1716 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1881 Naissance d'Albus Dumbledore.**

**1885 Guerre gobeline menée par Ragnok I.**

**1886 Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1894 Mort de Ragnok I. Son fils, Ragnok II, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni.**

**1898 (29 juin) Le cursus Scolaire d'Albus Dumbledore, septième année, est interrompu une journée.**

**1901 Création des réserves magiques par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

**1926 (4 octobre) Naissance de Minerva McGonagall (un an plus tard que selon JKR)**

**1938 (2 septembre) Le Cursus Scolaire de Minerva McGonagall et de Tom Jedusor, premières années, est interrompu une journée.**

**1948 Naissance de Mathilde Delacour.**

**1976 Naissance de Fleur Delacour, fille de Mathilde Delacour.**

**1991, Juillet**

**Vers le début du mois, Léo arrive en Angleterre, et est aussitôt jugé par les Sorciers pour cause d' « Existence ». Il rencontre Rossignol.**

**1991, Août**

**10/ Jules d'Aiglefins sort Léo de sa torture au Département des Mystères.**

**1991, septembre**

**1/ Rentrée à Poudlard. Harry rencontre Hermione, Léonard, Weasley et Malfoy. Les trois premiers et le dernier vont à Serpentard, tandis que l'autre est réparti à Gryffondor. Léo casse un bras à Malfoy.**

**2/ Distribution des emplois du temps des premières années. Bagarre entre Léo, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ces trois derniers sont ridiculisés. Premier cours de potionnisme avec Snape. Révélation de Harry. Premier cours de DCFM. Léo ressent le mal en Quirrel. Premier cours de Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Neville se fait tabasser, et est emmené à l'infirmerie. Le Trio rencontre les Elfes de Maison, et Léo hurle contre Dumbledore. Cours de Vol.**

**3/ Visite à Neville. Le Trio est proposé pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Rencontre avec le tableau de Merlin. Ce dernier créé un petit repaire pour nos amis. Cours d'Astronomie.**

**5/ Premier Cours de Physique.**

**6/ Le Trio entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Accident d'Hermione.**

**7/ Hermione se réveille à l'infirmerie.**

**1991, Octobre**

**31/ Le Trio est placé presque toujours en tête des résultats scolaires des premières années de Serpentard. Léo fait des réserves de viande de troll pour l'hiver. Quirrel est repéré et prend la fuite en se dissimulant dans le château. Le soir, nos amis s'éclipsent dans le château pour regagner leur dortoir secret.**

**1991, Novembre**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**7/ Visite à Hagrid. Le soir, visite à Touffu. Léo ne revient pas au dortoir.**

**8/ Léo fait ami-ami avec Touffu, et teste la cuisine à la bave. Il s'empare de la pierre philosophale. **

**15/ Match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Victoire des Rampants, 210 à 40.**

**1991, Décembre**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**21/ Vacances de Noël. Hermione repart chez ses parents, tandis que Harry et Léo restent à Poudlard.**

**24/ Le soir du réveillon, Léo apprend ce qu'est Noël. Il offre un citronnier à Dumbledore.**

**1992, Janvier**

**Quirrel est en fuite, mais ne fait pas parler de lui.**

**2/ Léo et Harry proposent au professeur Snape d'organiser un concours de Duel pour la rentrée.**

**5/ Rentrée.**

**13/ Match de Quidditch de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Victoire des Rampants, 580 à 30.**

**27/ Seizièmes de Finale du concours de Duel. Léo se souvient de certaines choses désagréables à cause de Malfoy.**

**1992, Février (bissextile)**

**4/ Huitièmes de finale du concours de Duel. Quirrel, possédé par Voldemort, attaque la grande salle, avec Avery et McNair. Etrange et intéressante discussion avec Dumbledore. Duel de Léo et Quirrel possédé. Ce dernier est affaibli et se fait assassiner par Léo. Léo révèle à Harry et Hermione que Voldemort a des frères et des sœurs avec la même mentalité que lui. Entrée en scène de G1 et Rossignol.**

**18/ Dumbledore reçoit la visite de Rossignol, et devient S2.**

**25/ Quarts de finale du concours de Duel. Entrée en scène de E1.**

**26/ Renvoi momentané de Ronald Weasley. Entrée en Scène de « Pôdlad » et de S1, Lg1, Va1, Ve1, Ve2**

**27/ Seconde partie des Quarts de finale du concours de Duel. Le soir, Dumbledore réunit l'Ordre du Phénix dans son bureau. Succession d'informations utiles.**

**28/ Le Trio secourt Blaise Zabini.**

**29/ Visite à Blaise.**

**1992, Avril**

**12/ Vacances de Pâques.**

**25/ Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**28/ Viol, Torture et Assassinat de Mrs Clara Zabini par son Mari. Blaise prend la fuite de sa maison.**

**29/ Pâques. Léo rend une visite à Hagrid et entre en possession d'une carte précise de la Forêt Interdite.**

**30/ Rentrée. Blaise est absent. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**1992, Mai**

**1/ Discussion du Trio. Blaise arrive à Poudlard, gravement blessé.**

**2/ Révélation de l'anorexie volontaire de Léo. Blaise alerte Léo d'un complot contre lui. Harry, Blaise et Hermione découvrent que Léo a des projets de meurtre… Il mène un interrogatoire forcé avec le professeur Snape. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue.**

**4/ Dérayage d'un train dans des circonstances obscures. Pas de survivants.**

**6/ Match de Quidditch de Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Lamination des Rampants, 690 à 280. Serdaigle remporte la coupe de Quidditch avec 1110 points. Record de Poudlard Battu. Chez les Moldus, carambolage de véhicules inexplicable. Pas de survivants.**

**7/ Demi-finale du concours de Duel. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue. **

**14/ Le soir venu, Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une masse d'informations utiles sont révélées. Massacre d'une prostituée Moldue. Réunion de l'Ordre « … », avec Rossignol. Entrée en scène de S3, S4 et N1.**

**15/ Discussion de S2 (Dumbledore) et Rossignol. Le citronné prête serment de fidélité à la cause de l'Ordre « … ». Il découvre que Minerva McGonagall a eue la mémoire effacée, jadis.**

**1992, Juin**

**24/ Harry cauchemarde, Léo remarque le mystère de sa cicatrice. Avec Hermione et Blaise, ils franchissent les épreuves du Couloir Interdit, et prennent le thé avec Voldemort, incarné dans le corps de Marleganicus Zabini, père de Blaise. Léo finit par tuer celui-ci et chasse Voldemort. G1 récupère un morceau du troll tué par Voldemort, afin de l'analyser. Léo redonne la Pierre Philosophale à Dumby. **

**25/ Examens. Le Quatuor des Serpents s'en sort avec brio. Le soir, discussion du Quatuor. Léo raconte à ses amis sa rencontre avec Rossignol. Léo révèle son état d'Hybride.**

**29/ Finale du Concours de Duel, entre Harry et Léo. Victoire de ce dernier.**

**31/ Fin de la première année. Serdaigle et Serpentard emporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons en duo. Harry retourne chez les Dursley, et Hermione accueille Blaise chez ses parents. Léo reste à Poudlard quelques jours de plus, et en profite pour investir la Bibliothèque.**

**1992, Juillet**

**3/ Léo est accueilli chez le professeur Minerva McGonagall pour la durée des Vacances. Celle-ci se fait laminer aux échecs, Léo révélant un étonnant sens stratégique.**

**4/ Léo agresse son professeur à la poudre à chatouilles. Passé ce petit problème, ils se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des emplettes. A Gringotts, Léo dévoile sa connaissance du Lìdalkevden (gobelbabil, langue des gobelins), et montre son coffre, le « Erui ». Après avoir dévalisées quelques boutiques, ils rencontrent le professeur Snape, avec qui ils se rendent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Léo est interpellé par les Aurors, mais parvient à s'enfuir. Les deux professeurs sont incarcérés au Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore organise un procès en un rien de temps. Entrée en scène des « Pères » et des « Mères ». Entrée en scène des fanatiques Sorciers. L'on apprend l'origine divine de la présence de Léo en Angleterre. Léo se rend aux sorciers après avoir organisé un plan avec Rossignol.**

**6/ Procès de Léo, McGonagall et Snape contre Augusta Londubat. Victoire de la justice et de nos amis. Lucius Malfoy est révoqué de ses fonctions d'avocat.**

**20/ Severus Snape se rend chez Harry pour lui proposer des cours privés de potionnisme. Il découvre sa maltraitance et le sort de là avec Dumbledore. Il s'occupe de lui pour la fin de l'été.**

**23/ Cours privé de Métamorphose avec Léo et Hermione.**

**27/ Retrouvailles de tous nos amis chez Hermione. Léo commence à s'intéresser à Susan Bones.**

**1992, Août**

**1/ Cours privé de Potionnisme avec Léo et Harry. Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin est choisi pour obtenir la garde de Harry. Charles Waurreney-Lewis (=S1) devient professeur de duel à l'Institut Durmstrang.**

**2/ Par le biais de Léo, Minerva McGonagall découvre l'existence de la Gazette de Gringotts. Entrée en scène de G2.**

**15/ Harry rencontre Dobby.**

**18/ Scission du parti Politique « Le Conservateur Sorcier ». Création du parti politique « Sang-pur Sang ». Albus Dumbledore quitte son parti.**

**21/ A la fin d'un cours privé de métamorphose, Hermione parvient à devenir Animagus Chat.**

**1992, Septembre**

**1/ Rentrée. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Rencontre avec Luna Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley, qui sont réparties à Serdaigle. Léo avoue que son nom est une anagramme. L'on découvre que Luna est très froide envers Léo… Ronald Weasley se souvient d'un détail de ses vacances, et de son initiation à la Magie Noire par Lucius Malfoy. Entrée en scène de Rajson E. Leiuds, candidat au poste de Premier Ministre Britannique. Léo change de maison, et quitte Serpentard pour Poufsouffle. Nos amis font la connaissance du « Merveilleusement merveilleux » professeur Lockart, « Loque de l'art », comme le surnomme Léo. La Vie sur Terre s'enrichit d'une nouvelle espèce de Baleine, celle aux « Fanons infinis ». Neville est chassé de son dortoir par Weasley et sa bande. Parvati Patil est enlevée par un inconnu. Neville est agressé et « oublietté ». Le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets fait sa première apparition. Arthur Weasley devient professeur d'Histoire.**

**2/ Harry rencontre Remus Lupin, et accepte d'être adopté par celui-ci. Au soir, Léo revient dans le dortoir de Merlin. Harry révèle la prophétie dont-il fait l'objet. Entrée en scène de En1. Snape se propose pour organiser un second concours de duel.**

**3/ Harry parle de sa rencontre avec Dobby.**

**5/ Rencontre de Cornélius Fudge et de Ragnok II. Cours désastre de DCFM avec Gilderoy Lockart « Loque de l'art ».**

**12/ Arthur Weasley, professeur d'histoire, retrouve Parvati Patil dans le parc de Poudlard. Les examens de l'infirmière révèlent qu'elle a été violée, soumise à l'oubliette et à l'imperium. Parvati chasse Neville de sa liste de camarades. Il rejoint le dortoir de Merlin.**

**13/ Nos amis rencontrent Dobby. Elections chez les Moldus. Rajson Leiuds est élu au premier tour avec septante-six pourcents des votes exprimés… et une bonne dose de corruption et de menaces ?**

**20/ Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur la guerre Gobelino-sorcière de mille trente-six à mille trente-huit. Lupin craint de ne pouvoir adopter Harry à cause des nouvelles lois racistes du Ministère de la Magie, obtenues par Lucius Malfoy grâce à un pot de vin bien placé. Entrée en scène de Rita Skeeter, testeuse officieuse des baguettes de tous les hommes sorciers au Sang Pur. Dumbledore découvre l'identité secrète de Lupin, LG1. Arthur Weasley raconte à Léo ce qu'il sait de son enfance. Celui-ci tente un nouvel homicide, avorté. Il rencontre Susan et la piège grâce à de faux sentiments d'amitié… et à quelques menaces.**

**27/ Renvoi de Cornélius Fudge par Rajson Leiuds, et arrestation du premier. Dumbledore devient l'intendant de la Population Sorcière (équivalent de président du sénat pour la Ve république française).**

**29/ Réunion et scission de l'Ordre du Phénix. Création officieuse du parti Politique dit du « Parti du Phénix ». Révélation de l'existence des Lois de Sang. Molly Weasley souhaite divorcer.**

**30/ Création officielle du parti politique dit du « Parti du Phénix », par Albus Dumbledore. Molly Weasley demande le divorce. Réunion du parti « Sang-pur Sang ». Rajson Leiuds entre sur la scène politique Sorcière. Huitième gazette de Gringotts.**

**1992, Octobre**

**1/ Susan Bones rejoint le dortoir de Merlin et le groupe de nos amis.**

**3/ Arthur Weasley porte plainte contre Lucius Malfoy auprès des Gobelins de Gringotts. Le soir venu, il dévoile à Léo et Susan la vérité sur les Guerres de Sang.**

**4/ Léo se plonge dans d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, et découvre l'identité de Sirius Black. Altercation avec Malfoy et sa bande. Le soir venu, il se plonge dans des ouvrages sur l'Occlumencie. Alors qu'il se rend dans la grande salle pour souper, il est pétrifié par le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Cette dernière est déclarée ouverte… Luna Lovegood est immédiatement soupçonnée. Elle révèle des choses à Ginevra Weasley, sous couvert d'un serment inviolable.**

**5/ Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur la rencontre entre les Vikings et les Nains des montagnes rocheuses. Léo comprend soudain quelques secrets de la pratique de l'Occlumencie, et fait des progrès fulgurants dans ce domaine. Il découvre que la pétrification du Basilic est en fait une attaque de Légilimencie.**

**6/ Au soir, réflexion de Luna Lovegood avec elle-même. Durant un cours privé de Potionnisme, Harry laisse libre cours à son génie en la matière… Hermione fait de même en métamorphoses. Dumbledore est forcé de calmer Arthur Weasley avec des bonbons au citron.**

**7/ Les Gobelins arrêtent et incarcèrent Lucius Malfoy en grand secret. En plein repas dans la grande salle, Parvati Patil est pétrifiée par le Basilic. A l'infirmerie, le soir venu, Luna Lovegood entre par Légilimencie dans le cerveau de Léo… et tombe face à d'impressionnantes défenses d'Occlumencie.**

**12/ Procès de Lucius Malfoy par les Gobelins, au nom du Conseil. Il est condamné à l'extinction. Le dénommé Charles Lewis, alias S1, achètent de nombreux terrains dans toute l'Europe. Entrée en scène du politicien Moldu Christopher Howard. **

**14/ Entrée en scène de Jules E. Martin d'Aiglefins, alias Rossignol. L'on apprend qu'il est âge de septante et un ans. Cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur le Génocide des Vélanes. **

**15/ En fin d'après-midi, Filius Flitwick et toute sa classe sont pétrifiés par le Basilic. Deux élèves décèdent. Rufus Scrimgeour est élu Ministre de la Magie Britannique au premier tour, avec cinquante-huit pourcents des pots de vin versés. Narcissa Malfoy prend le pouvoir au parti « Sang-pur Sang ». En fin d'après-midi, réunion du parti Politique dit du « Parti du Phénix ». Entrée en scène d'Elodie d'Aiglefins, alias Lawrence Brodhar. Par message codé, Rossignol reçoit l'ordre d'assassiner Narcissa Malfoy. **

**16/ Procès de Cornélius Fudge. Luna Lovegood est capturée par Blaise alors qu'elle découvre le Bureau secret de Léo. Elle a apprit qu'il connaît le Fourchelangue. Il sort de sa pétrification. Séquestration de Dolorès Ombrage, McNair et Avery par les Gobelins de Gringotts. Rufus Scrimgeour décrète de nouvelles lois racistes. L'on apprend qu'Elodie d'Aiglefins est l'épouse de Rajson Leiuds.**

**17/ Léo retrouve ses amis et discute avec Luna Lovegood, l'invitant à rejoindre le dortoir de Merlin. Elle accepte. Douze mille huit cent vingt et unième numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Angélique Delacour, alias Ve2, installe des sortilèges espions au ministère de la magie Britannique. L'on apprend le sort du peuple de Léo. Rossignol se souvient de quelques détails d'une discussion avec Léo. Vingt-quatrième numéro de la Gazette de Gringotts. Evasion de Lucius Malfoy des geôles Gobelines. Ragnok II visite Rufus Scrimgeour, et découvre un bien coriace adversaire. Intéressante discussion entre Léo et Rossignol. Match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Victoire des Rampants, 180 à 30. Hermione se révèle animagus double, chat/aigle. Harry est un phénix et Blaise un poulain Pégase. Lockart annonce le second Concours de Duel.**

**18/ Second Championnat de Duel, mené par Lockart. Désastre du concours de duel. Par ordre de Scrimgeour, les élèves de Poudlard sont forcés de rester dans leur école, contrairement au souhait de Dumbledore de les évacuer. E1 dit à Rossignol de ne pas tuer Narcissa Malfoy. Renvoi de Lockart. L'on apprend que c'est lui qui a violée Parvati Patil.**

**19/ Arrivée de Lupin. Le concours de duel est reprit par Severus Snape. **

**21/ Léo plonge dans le lac pour rencontrer les sirènes. Le soir, il réfléchit au sujet merveilleux de l'Occlumencie et des Arts de l'Esprit, tandis que les élèves « normaux » disputent un match de Quidditch. Tard le soir, Ronald Weasley demande à Draco Malfoy de l'initier au culte des Pères et des Mères.**

**1993, Janvier**

**1/** **Massacre de Sangs-mêlés et de Nés Moldus à l'Institut de Durmstrang.**

**5/ Rentrée des Classes à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Répartition d'élèves réfugiés de Durmstrang. Révolte des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard.**

**6/ Cours d'histoire de la Magie sur la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie. **

**8/ Léo tente d'infiltrer le Département des Mystères, mais doit renoncer. Il jette une variante de l'Imperium à ses camarades de chambrée.**

**9/ Second concours de Duel, basé sur le système de l'endurance. Luna l'emporte, mais est vaincue par la suite par le professeur Flitwick.**

**15/ Cours de la Magie sur Magelus Soinner. L'on découvre la légende d'Azurus Carstap et le lai de la « Légende des Quatre ». La nuit, Rajson Leiuds et son épouse Elodie d'Aiglefins enquêtent à leur façon sur les massacres de Prostituées Moldues.**

_**UHDS**_

_**Questions sans réponses ! Total, quarante six ! Pour l'instant !**_

**I) Qu'est-il advenu de Luna ?**

**II) Quels secrets cache encore Léo, outre son identité ?**

**III) Que va-t-il faire pour sauver son amie ?**

**IV) Que va-t-il advenir des élèves de Durmstrang ?**

**V) Quels sont les autres mystères de la Chambre des Secrets ?**

**VI) Le Basilic survivant est-il réellement ce qu'il parait être ?**

**VII) Que cache donc l'ultime énigme de l'endroit ?**

**VIII) Est-ce réellement son ultime énigme ?**

**IX) Qui était réellement le « Père Créateur » ?**

**X) Quels sont réellement les projets de Rajson Leiuds ?**

**XI) Quel est son véritable nom ?**

**XII) Quel est son lien familial avec Léo ?**

**XIII) Celui-ci sait-il qu'il a de la famille ?**

**XIV) Et Rossignol, là dedans ?**

**XV) Et Harry, Hermione, Susan, Blaise, Neville ?**

**XVI) Où diable mène la route pavée qui passe sous le lac de Poudlard ?**

**XVII) Et où mènent les trois autres citées à un moment ?**

**XVIII) Quelle est l'énigme de la « Légende des Quatre » ?**

**XIX) Y en a-t-il réellement une seule ?**

**XX) Que signifie la strophe récurrente du Choixpeau ?**

**XXI) Et que s'est-il réellement passé durant le trou de l'Histoire ?**

**XXII) Quel est le secret du Labyrinthe ?**

**XXIII) Que va-t-il advenir de Linra Xenger ?**

**XXIV) Qu'est-il précisément arrivé à Minerva McGonagall durant sa scolarité aux côtés de Tom Jedusor ?**

**XXV) Vas t'elle se remettre correctement de ses blessures ?**

**XXVI) Qui est donc le père de Léo, cité par Dumbledore comme étant « plus intelligent que son fils » ?**

**XXVII) Qu'est vraiment Léo ?**

**XXVIII) Qui sont les Pères et les Mères ?**

**XXIX) Quel est le but poursuivi par E1 et M1 ?**

**XXX) Qui sont-ils vraiment, tous les deux ?**

**XXXI) Qui sont vraiment les membres de leur ordre ?**

**XXXII) Que s'est-il passé durant l'interruption d'une journée du cursus scolaire de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Tom Jedusor ?**

**XXXIII) Quel est le but de Ragnok II ?**

**XXXIV) Quel est le but des Sangs-Purs ?**

**XXXV) Qui est Elodie d'Aiglefins, alias Lawrence Brodhar, outre l'épouse de Rajson Leiuds ?**

**XXXVI) Qui est-il, lui ?**

**XXXVII) Quels secrets cache le tableau de Merlin ?**

**XXXVIII) Quelle a été l'enfance de Luna Lovegood ?**

**XXXIX) Pourquoi Léo s'intéresse t'il à elle avec ce qui semble être de la perversité ?**

**XXXX) Qui est « Marie », citée par Dumbledore au chapitre dix ?**

**XXXXI) Qu'est « Pôdlad » ?**

**XXXXII) Que s'est-il réellement passé durant le « Trou de l'Histoire » ?**

**XXXXIII) Quel est le but de Rufus Scrimgeour ?**

**XXXXIV) Quels sont les secrets de Poudlard, avec ses étranges salles que bien des personnes ne remarquent pas ?**

**XXXXV) Qui est vraiment Magelus Soinmer ? Il semble être un pur sang-pur, mais ne paraît pas adhérer aux idées des siens.**

**XXXXVI) Et, entre autres, qu'est-ce que la farine grise de l'auteur a bien put inventer pour vous faire vivre une aventure palpitante ?**

_A bientôt dans le Tome II !_


	31. Explications

Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Si vous attendez le chapitre trente et un du premier tome de UHDS, alors vous serez déçus, et je m'en excuse. Ce premier tome étant achevé, ses désormais régulières mises à jour auront pour seul et unique but de m'attirer quelques lecteurs supplémentaires.

Pour continuer à, je l'espère, apprécier la suite de l'histoire, rendez-vous dans le tome deux !

Bye-bye !

…

Petit bonus !

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, une seule personne a comprise l'identité de Léo (sans doute par hasard, mais bon)…

N'oubliez pas ! Dans le mystère, il n'y a parfois qu'une seule lettre qui est importante ! Et aussi… seules les douze première lignes du premier chapitre du premier tome sont nécessaires pour savoir qui est Léo. Alors…


End file.
